To Summon a Mate
by Penthesileia
Summary: Inu/Kag. On Halloween night, Kagome is tricked into releasing a possessive, dangerous, hotter then hell demon from his prison of 500 years. She's in danger, but it's not her life she's worried about...yet.
1. October 31

**AN:** The newly edited version of TSAM. Don't worry, major plot lines are still the same, I'm just fixing my grammar and all that fun stuff.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha, and I am making no money off this fic.

**Oct. 31**

Kagome quickly stepped into her house, shivering slightly from the cold air outside. She unwound her scarf from around her neck and left her coat on the kitchen peg, wondering if she should put tea on for her mother or if she would even drink it.

Her eyes wandered absently around the kitchen, looking for her brother before her heart sank.

The table was set for five people. Five green plates rested on five cheerful orange place mats, with five sets of gleaming silverware.

She gritted her teeth, the scent of _pan de muerto _teasing her nose. The oven was on, the food cooking inside. Kagome resisted the urge to turn it off and throw it out a window.

Souta bounded into the kitchen, his arms full of bright flowers as he beamed at Kagome. Her throat tightened, not having seen him that happy in months.

"Hi Kagome!" he chirped, gently setting the flowers down on the counter to check on the meal.

"Hi Souta. What are you doing?" Kagome asked gently.

"Making dad food for his altar." Souta put the oven door back in place, satisfied with the meals progress and straightened one of the already perfectly lined table mats. "I want everything to be ready for when he comes back."

Kagome closed her eyes, wanting to shake Souta and scream their father wasn't ever coming back.

"Dr. Saito says spirits like to wash up before eating their feast. Do you think mom would mind if I used her silver basin?"

Kagome took a deep breath, determined not to cry. Goddamn Dr. Saito and that ridiculous 'grief counseling'. "I'm sure she wouldn't Souta." Kagome said as evenly as she was able.

Souta brightened, "Thanks Kagome! Tonight is going to be perfect! Maybe if I do everything right, dad's spirit will be with us forever instead of just tonight."

Kagome allowed her face to fall as Souta turned around and left the kitchen to hunt down the basin. Her hand ached with the need to smash the Halloween folklore books sitting on the counter unto the floor until they couldn't fill Souta's mind with anymore lies about their father coming back.

Kagome picked one up, her scowl twisting her face. Halloween, formally known as Samhain, was an ancient Celtic holiday Souta had become obsessed with. The druids had believed the veil between life and death was thinnest then, so dead relatives would come back to visit their families. Taking ideas from other cultures, Souta had gotten this idea their father would come back to see them on Halloween and might stay if fed, washed, and taken proper care of. It didn't help matters that that damn shrink Dr. Saito encouraged him.

If she wasn't so glad for the days her mother could crawl out of her depression long enough to even notice her children, she would be furious for her sending Souta to such a crackpot. He didn't need Dr. Saito and that stupid grief therapy, he needed his family.

She forced herself to drop the book and move away from the oven, knowing her grandfather probably needed help sweeping the courtyard. Trick or treaters would be arriving later, and Kagome was hopeful her mother would be well enough to hand out candy and could even take Souta out. Maybe the opportunity to spend time with their mother would distract him from any rituals he was planning on performing tonight.

Taking her coat back she left the meal cooking and secretly hoped it would burn as she stepped outside, the cold finding a small opening through her jacket, chilling her even further.

She yanked gloves on, knowing there wasn't much she could do about a hole and bent her head to avoid the copper pentagram Souta had hung from the doorway with a picture of their family before her father's death pasted to the back. Kagome didn't kick the carved pumpkins, turnips and eggplants that crowded the front steps as she walked down, still hoping Souta would revert to a normal boy's way of handling grief and smash the vegetables himself. Then she would only have to wait for her mother to return to the world of the living.

Her grandfather's white priest robes was easy to spot among the ground of yellow, red and orange leaves as he swept them away, making a path. Kagome grabbed a broom, the leaves crunching under her shoes as she stepped down on them.

"Hi gramps!" Kagome waved before brushing off a leave that had fallen into her hair.

Grandpa Higurashi looked up from his sweeping to smile at his favorite granddaughter. "Good afternoon Kagome."

Kagome lowered the broom and swept leaves across the ground, the repetitive movement calming her down. "How's Mama doing today? Do you think she might be well enough for tonight?"

Her grandfather paused in his sweeping. "I wouldn't get your hopes up my dear." he said as gently as he could. "She didn't get up this morning and she didn't stir when I drew the curtains back."

Kagome closed her eyes, hiding from her grandfather's remorseful face. "We can't keep doing this much longer can we?" she asked, still blind.

The broom straws slowly brushed against the courtyard stone, the noise grating on her ears. "I've been doing some research. There's a place nearby for women with her kind of sickness, it's only two hours away. I don't want to send her away either Kagome, but they have people who could take care of her better then we could." he explained, both of them pretending not to hear the guilt in his voice.

Another leaf softly fell onto Kagome's hair, the world quiet except for her grandfather's broom.

"We don't have the money." Kagome argued, clinging to any reason she could use to keep her mother.

"We'll find some way to do it."

"She might still get better. She got up the last two days."

"Kagome, she's been like this since your father's death eight months ago. I never thought we would send her away either but I can't take much longer of dulling the kitchen knives and hiding the rope." her grandfather uncharacteristically snapped, the broom scraping violently.

Kagome's eyes popped open and she snapped her head to the house, praying Souta hadn't heard that. She swallowed, clutching the broom tightly. "Can't we give her another month? She really was doing better."

Her grandfather sighed, "Kagome-"

"Kagome!" Souta screamed from the house, "I need help, the bread is burning!"

"Please gramps, just a little longer." Kagome begged as she turned to sprint back to the house.

Her grandfather looked to the leaf spotted ground instead of his granddaughter's retreating form, ashamed.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" The witch, Barbie princess, and the Power Ranger cried as they held their bags out for candy.

Kagome obligingly filled their bags, trying to get rid of the last of the candy as she avoided looking at the open door to the living room.

She heard the children thank her absently, not paying much attention to them as Souta darted into the kitchen, hauling the heavy basin over his head.

"The water cooled, I remember dad likes it warmer." Souta explained before Kagome could even ask.

Kagome didn't respond, her eyes moving towards the door despite her will not to look.

Souta had constructed an altar to their dead father in front of the TV, the dozen's of marigold's he had bought blocking the screen. Pictures of their father crowded the low table along with candy, his personal items and the food Souta had cooked for him. The only empty spot on the altar was for the basin.

Souta carefully walked back into the living room and set the bowl of slightly steaming water back into place before sitting on the carpet in front of his altar. Waiting.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched the back of her brother's head. She had no idea how he would react when their father's spirt never came back. It would only be made worse by the news their mother might be leaving.

She rubbed her forehead, setting the thought aside until she was forced to deal with it. She still had homework to finish since it didn't look like she would be able to coax Souta into going out and trick or treating.

She switched the light off, deciding she wanted to keep the remaining candy for herself and sat down to work, only to get distracted by how she would explain to Souta their father really was dead. She almost regretting telling her grandfather it was fine for him to go out now.

_Knock, Knock._

Kagome frowned, "Dumb kids." she muttered, getting up. Couldn't they see the light was off?

She swung the door open, hoping the kids wouldn't guilt her into giving up the last of the candy only to scowl instead.

Kagome cleared her throat, warning herself to be polite. "Good evening Dr. Saito. May I help you with something?"

The doctor's cool brown eyes warmed a degree behind the designer glasses covering them.

"Good evening. I know tonight is Halloween and I hoped I could offer some assistance for Souta."

Kagome ran an insulting eye down Dr. Saito's expensive suit, leather briefcase and subtle pleasant smell, wondering how much of their money had paid for it. "Sure." Kagome agreed. Once their father's ghost didn't appear, maybe Souta and her mother would finally see Dr. Saito as the fool they had blown their money on.

Kagome stepped back, allowing Dr. Saito to step past her. "He's in the living room." Kagome gestured to the open door.

Dr. Saito swept into Kagome's house, letting her follow as the psychologist focused years of training onto Souta.

The doctor kneeled next to Souta, lips turning up into a gentle smile as Kagome leaned against the back wall, watching them.

Souta perked up as soon as he noticed Saito enter the room. "Dr. Saito!"

"Hi there buddy. You did a great job on your altar." Dr. Saito praised.

Souta brightened at the compliment. "Thanks! I worked really hard on it. I'm really glad you're here though. None of the books I read gave me a specific time for when dad's soul was supposed to come back. Do you think it will be soon?" he asked eagerly.

Dr. Saito shrugged, "It's different for everyone. The Mexican's Day of the Dead lasts two days during which any time a soul could pop up. Your dad could come right now, or not for another day or two."

"Oh. But he is going to come right?" Souta asked hopefully.

"I sure hope so pal."

Kagome's nails dug into her arms, damn it, she wouldn't have let the goddamn shrink in if she thought this was going to be what Souta was going to hear.

"Oh, but I know a way we could pass the time." Saito announced, Souta looking on curiously as the leather briefcase was brought out and opened. "Tell me Souta, what other kinds of things did the druids do on Samhein?"

"The Celts built huge bonfires and made different kinds of sacrifices to their deities. Oh, and they did all kinds of fortune telling things because they believed it was easier to predict the future with so many otherworldly spirits around."

Dr. Saito smiled, "Very good Souta! Do you remember reading about anything specific?"

Souta let himself look through the briefcase, assuming something important was in there. "The Irish liked different rituals with apples. There was another way to tell your future spouse with chestnuts and-" Souta paused when after pushing a few papers aside he came across a velvet draw string bag. He opened it and gasped, "And duh, mirrors!"

He pulled out a small, circular handheld mirror, a faint pentagram scratched into the reflective surface. Kagome frowned, worried about him cutting himself on the exposed edges.

"Mirrors were used in a lot of different ways, but the most popular method was when a girl would hold a mirror up in a darkened room and use a candle to look into the surface. The face of the love of her life was supposed to appear over her shoulder."

"Well ay least I know my books have been getting read." Dr. Saito joked.

Souta turned to look at his sister, "Kagome! You should try!" Souta said eagerly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No. It sounds dumb."

"Aw, please Kagome? How else are you going to get a guy?"

"Hey! I can get a guy just fine by myself without using any weird rituals." Kagome snapped annoyed as much as she was happy. _There_ was the bratty younger brother she knew and loved!

"Come on Kagome, just try. It'll barely take any time at all." Dr. Saito encouraged, watching her with a strange look.

Kagome paused, feeling something...weird in the air.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Kagome?" Souta begged.

Kagome sighed, ignoring whatever was bothering her. It was probably nothing. "Fine. Give me the mirror and a candle."

Souta grinned, running up to give his sister the mirror, a candle and a match. Kagome struck the match and let her brother turn the lights down until the flame was the only thing lighting the room.

Kagome put the flame close to her face and looked into the mirror. The same face stared back at her, no one peeking over her shoulder.

"Am I supposed to do something or just stand here?" she asked, her face eerie with such little light to shine on it.

"Some legends say the girl has to walk backwards on a flight of stairs." Souta suggested.

Kagome rolled her eyes again, feeling stupid enough without having to try to kill herself. "Well the legends will have to be satisfied with me only walking backwards."

Kagome reminded herself she was doing this for her brother before taking a step back, her eyes on the mirror. She took another step, brows furrowing when she noticed a strange pressure in the room. Or maybe a presence.

Kagome snorted, annoyed at herself for letting Souta's little theories get to her head. Of course there was no 'pressure' in the room. This 'ritual' was a big pile of crock.

She took another step and another and another and another. Still no face. She'd take one more, just for Souta before giving up.

She took one more step back...and screamed.

A face materialized over her shoulder, his golden eyes baring into hers with the force of a mack truck. His silver hair hung long and straight over golden skin, his pretty lips twisted into a wicked grin.

_Inuyasha_ her soul whispered lovingly, knowingly.

She gasped again, the mirror slipping in her grasp and slicing into her palm. His smirk widened as she dropped the mirror, sending it shattering on the wooden floor.

The electric lights burst on, nearly frying Kagome's eyes. "Kagome! What's wrong, what happened?" Souta asked worriedly.

Kagome shook, hardly feeling the wax dripping onto her clenched fist. "The mirror...there was...but there couldn't have been...I mean..." she stuttered hopelessly, before looking down to the mass of slivered fragments.

Intermixed with wires and microchips.

Souta burst into laughter as Kagome stared at the pile of broken mirror and technology. "We got her so good Dr. Saito!"

Saito smirked, "I will admit, that was rather funny."

Kagome's shoulder's stiffened up, furiously angry and horribly embarrassed. Was she just glad her little brother was acting like a brat again? "Good night." she said tensely, so pissed she didn't trust herself to say anything else.

"Aw come on Kag, don't be like that. It was funny!" Souta argued as she whirled around to stalk out of the living room. "Dad would have thought it was funny!" He yelled at her back as she swung the kitchen door closed.

She grabbed the last of the candy off the table before marching up the stairs, too annoyed to deal with her homework now. She just wanted to eat her chocolate and sleep. Souta and Dr. Saito could stay up waiting for her father and playing their tricks, but she was going to bed.

She paused by her mother's closed bedroom door, but not having the energy or the will to deal with her right now, she went past it and continued on to her own room.

Kagome opened her bedroom door with a grateful sigh, never so happy to see her bed in her life.

She flexed her hand, realizing the wound was still bleeding slightly and wax covered her hand. She dropped the candy dish unto her table, determined to see to it later and to her hand now. The last thing she needed was an infection.

A dark chuckle vibrating throughout her room made her stop short. "Poor mate. Let me take care of that cut."

Before Kagome could draw in the breathe to scream, a hard hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her into a bare, hot, chest.

She glanced up to see the man from the mirror examining her cut carefully, before giving her a devilish grin and flickering his tongue delicately against the wound.

Kagome gasped, feeling as if flames licked against her skin, but instead of pain there was only the most incredible heat she had ever felt.

He smirked down at her awestruck face and pressed her palm against his lips. "There, isn't that better now sweetheart?" he purred darkly, pulling her closer to him.

He dropped her hand and twisted his fingers into her hair. She could only stare helplessly up at him, unsure if this was real. She had never felt so boneless, so weak in her entire life.

Or so desirable.

The man dipped his head closer to hers, his silver hair glinting brightly in the faint light. "I've been waiting so long for this." he murmured against her lips, before closing the distance between them and taking them with his own.

If his mouth on her palm had been hot, this scorched her. He growled softly as his tongue played over her lips and she opened her mouth without realizing she had done so until he thrust inside, fluttering over her teeth.

It would have been the hottest kiss of her life if it wasn't from some weird asshole who had broken into her bedroom.

She felt his lips curve into a satisfied smirk. "You taste better then I ever hoped." His hands drifted slowly down, settling on her hips and freeing her arms.

In response, Kagome smashed the candy dish against his head.

"FUCK!" He cursed, letting her go to clutch his head as candy spilled onto the floor.

Kagome sprung for her closet door, knowing Souta kept his baseball bat there, but before she could even touch the doorknob, the man grabbed her sides and yanked her back.

She pulled her nails down his bare arms, "Let me go asshole!"

"Fucking hell, that hurts!" he complained, falling back on her bed, depositing her on his lap, and taking her hands in his, he forced her arms across her chest so she couldn't hit him. He threw a leg over her calves when she struggled, easily pinning her down. "Cool it, I'm not going to hurt you."

She snorted, still squirming. "Yeah right." she snapped, "Let me go!" she blushed, realizing she was being held so closely by a naked man.

He only hugged her closer, resting his chin on top of her hair. He breathed deeply, "Damn, you smell good." he muttered, taking in another breath.

"You better enjoy it, the minute I get up, I'm ripping your nose off your face." Kagome hissed.

The man laughed, his chest rumbling against Kagome's back, "Ah, lucky me to have such a bloodthirsty mate." he mused.

Kagome craned her neck to the side and savagely bit him.

"OUCH! Stop that!" he ordered, tightening his hold on her rather then letting go as she hoped. "You're my mate, you're not supposed to want to hurt me!"

"I am not your anything asshole! Who the hell are you?" Kagome screamed in frustration.

He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "Oh sweetheart, you know exactly who I am."

_Inuyasha!_ A voice in her head clamored eagerly.

"I'm the man you let out of the mirror." his thumbs began stroking her fingers, his lips so close to her ear goose bumps erupted from where his breath brushed her skin. "And now you're mine."


	2. November 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making money off this story.

**Nov. 1**

Kagome slowly woke up, the annoying peal from her alarm clock jarring her out of her comfortable sleep. Deciding to ignore it, she sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body who held her tight, not wanting to get up just yet.

Inuyasha's irritated growl rumbled through her soothingly as he reached across her body to smash the clock, the alarm giving off a dying squeal as it was pounded into her desk.

Kagome smiled lazily, happy Inuyasha had taken care of the problem so easily for her and prepared to fall back asleep.

Inuyasha's hand began to slowly started to rub circles on her back, his purring keeping her awake, but relaxed. His leg slid down from where he had thrown it across her hip so he could turn her onto her back, his lips finding the skin of her neck quickly.

Kagome arched slightly into him, still half-asleep but becoming more aware with every passing second of Inuyasha's tongue introducing itself to her pulse. He slid one arm behind her head so it supported her neck and the other one busied itself with pulling up her shirt and exploring her stomach.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring intently down at her, making note of every expression that crossed her face. His golden eyes boring into hers, he leisurely drew his hand on her stomach up, his fingertips just toying with the front clasp to her bra.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Kagome furrowed her brows, annoyed by the faint noise coming from somewhere in the house.

She blinked. Souta's room. It must be his alarm.

Alarm…

Inuyasha's claws flicked the first catch, distracting her.

Wait… there was something she should be remembering…

Alarm….SCHOOL!

She gasped and jerked her head over to where the sad remnants of her alarm clock laid. Broken pieces of wire and plastic littered the desk.

She screamed, the memory of last night coming back to her in a whirl. Inuyasha…that man! She corrected herself fiercely was…

"You ASSHOLE!" she yelled, scrambling back. "How dare you!"

He growled, reaching for her. She kicked his wrist and tumbled off the bed, hitting the floor painfully.

"I didn't hear you complaining before." He barked, pissed off.

Kagome got up, pulling down her shirt to cover her stomach, panting slightly. "I was complaining last night when you attacked me and without explaining anything made me sleep next to you." She snapped, trying to get a hold of her frazzled nerves.

He rolled his eyes, "You're my mate, what's there to explain?" he asked dismissively.

Kagome glowered at him, "Plenty!" she snarled back, eyeing the door.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't even think of it." He sighed and fell back on the bed, lacing his hands behind his head, smirking as she blushed at the full view of him. "It's very simple sweetheart. You-" He pointed to her. "-Let me out of the mirror where I've been imprisoned for… what year is it?"

"2008." Kagome informed him tensely,

"So for about 500 years, give or take. Freeing me therefore makes you-" He paused for dramatic effect. "Mine."

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, "Nice story, why are you really here?"

He arrogantly raised an eyebrow, a smirk covering his face. "My pretty mate doesn't believe me?"

Kagome gasped, feeling something click in her mind.

He lazily trailed a hand down his neck, Kagome's knees going weak when she felt the same touch on her own body. He watched her, his smirk getting wider as his hand trailed lower.

"We're connected, you and I." His hand flirted across his/her collarbone, sending Kagome clutching her night table for support.

_Can you really deny it? _He whispered in her head.

"You feel it too, don't you?" He asked, sending her shuddering when he lightly teased the top of his chest, the responding fluttering right on the curve of her breast.

"This is…this is crazy. I don't even know your name." Kagome gasped out brokenly, hearing a strange roaring in her ears.

His finger traced along the swell of chest, her nipple tightening. Nothing had ever felt so good and he was barely touching her. "Don't you sweetheart?" he asked.

_You know who I am mate, just as I know you…Kagome._

Kagome stiffed a moan, his fingers so damn close.

"Who am I?" he asked, a strange look in his eyes. He panted slightly, sweat glistening on his chest.

At least she wasn't the only one who felt it.

_Tell me mate, say it._

_Inuyasha! _Her soul cried out in return, _InuyashaInuyashaInuyasha!_

Her mouth went dry, his finger circling the place she needed him. She had never felt like this before. Her entire body was on fire and weak from wanting…needing…something.

_Who am I mate?_

"Inuyasha!" she said on a moan, his fingers finally sliding over her nipple. His hand spread over his own chest, giving her the phantom sensation of being cupped while the pad of Inuyasha's finger gently rubbed her nipple.

Kagome used both hands to hold herself up; worried she wouldn't be able to support herself on her own feet. Watching her, Inuyasha took his free hand and laid it on his lower stomach, driving her crazy from the lack of movement.

_Beep, beep, beep_

The noise slowly woke Kagome up from the drugged daze Inuyasha had dragged her into. She clapped her hands over her head, blushing.

"Get out of my head!" she ordered, trying to block him out.

_Rip._

She paused, making sure she really didn't feel the phantom touches on her body and it wasn't a trick. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her in shock.

"You pushed me out!" he accused, startled.

Kagome panted back, unable to break her gaze from his. She licked her dry lips, trying to get control of herself. "I have to go to school. Stay here." She told him, her words filling the sudden silence of the room strangely.

She didn't move for another moment, panting quietly still before forcing herself to turn away, "And another thing, get some clothes!"

Kagome shut the door behind her and collapsed against it, her eyes wide and unblinking from shock.

Oh dear God.

Did that seriously just happen?

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She didn't have time to deal with this right now, she had to get Souta up, start breakfast and make sure he was ready for school.

She would deal with the man...with Inuyasha later.

Preferably in long underwear, overalls, a down jacket, chastity belt and an aluminum helmet covering her head to protect her mind.

For being some weird, freaky, guy-trapped-in-a-mirror thing, he was hot.

Kagome shook her head, pushing herself up from the door. Bad Kagome. She had to stop before this would drive her insane. But she couldn't have him running all over the house when she wasn't there, so she stuck one of her grandfather's ofadu's on her bedroom door. If it had been 500 years he probably wouldn't know how to unlock the windows.

She frowned on her way to her brothers room. This Inuyasha thing hadn't been something he and Dr. Saito had come up with, had it? As a further extension of their joke last night?

But if it had been could Inuyasha have...linked mentally to her like that?

She wasn't sure what to think anymore. If Inuyasha's story was true, her life had been completely changed all over again.

She pushed her brother's door open, the alarm still going off. His bed was empty, the sheets still neat from when Kagome had made them.

She tapped a finger on his doorframe, annoyed. He was probably asleep in front of his altar, still waiting. She should have insisted he go to sleep in his own room last night even though she was angry about the joke he played.

And now it slightly bothered her she had no idea what time Dr. Saito left, or if that goddamn shrink had left at all.

She closed the door after switching the alarm off, blushing slightly at the thought of what happened to hers. She would have to pick a new one up on her way home from school.

Kagome pointedly ignored her mother's room, knowing it was unlikely her mother would be up yet and continued downstairs, hearing her brother snoring from the living room.

She scanned the room, Souta curled up on a cushion in front of the altar. Burned candles and slowly wilting flowers surrounded him, the broken pieces of glass still where she had left it last night. Dr. Saito was nowhere to be seen, thank God.

She knelt down beside Souta, nose wrinkling from the smell of the food that had been sitting out all night. "Souta, time to wake up." she shook his shoulder, watching as his eyes slowly opened.

He jerked up, looking at the altar eagerly. She didn't know what he had expected to find, but his shoulder's drooped, obviously disappointed in what hadn't happened.

"Go get changed Souta, we have school in an hour." Kagome got up, wondering what kind of food there was to make for breakfast.

Souta looked up at her, sending her his best puppy eyes. "Can I stay here today Kag? What if dad comes while I'm gone?"

_Click_

Kagome shook her head, unsure if she had heard something, "You have to go to school Souta, you know how important you getting an education was to dad."

"But I haven't seen him in so long, he won't mind if I miss just one day. The books Dr. Saito gave me say this might be his only chance to see me to." Souta argued back.

Kagome closed her eyes, wishing not for the first time that she could cause some serious damage to that crackpot.

_Just tell me who to kill mate, and it's done_. Inuyasha's voice echoed in her head, squeezing her hand softly.

Kagome shuddered, unsure of how or when he had joined the party.

"Souta go get changed, you're going to school." Kagome ordered, her tone allowing no arguments.

"Why just me, you aren't changed either!" he shot back.

Kagome looked down at herself and nearly groaned. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

_I suppose that means you have to come back and change then?_ Inuyasha purred. _Here, allow me to help you sweetheart by picking out your outfit for you. ...Christ, why the hell do you dress like you live in a nunnery?_

"Souta." Kagome growled warningly.

His lower lip stuck out, "I hate you!" He yelled before stomping upstairs in a fit.

Kagome sighed, suddenly feeling weary. She was supposed to be Souta's sixteen year old sister but felt like his mother instead.

_Don't worry mate, I don't view you as my mother._ Inuyasha pointed out helpfully, _In fact, you're the hottest little-_

Kagome slapped her hands to her head, "Get out, get out!" she ordered.

_Rip_

She waited a moment, enjoying the sudden silence. Then she glanced down and studied her clothes, really not wanting to go up and face Inuyasha. She remembered leaving some of her clothes in the laundry, maybe she would get lucky and they would be clean.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that clothes weren't the only things that needed to be taken care of.

Oh crap, would Inuyasha need to eat to?

She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"And so, the Battle of First Bull Run ended with a Confederate victory, to which the Union responded with-"

_I don't understand mate, you left me alone to listen to this_? Inuyasha whispered in her head, driving her crazy.

Kagome looked longingly at the desk in front of her, wanting to beat her head against the surface until Inuyasha was forced out. She had already 'pushed' him out three times today, but the bastard always sneaked his way back in.

A feather-light touch teased the back of neck, making her jump.

"Is everything all right Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher paused in his droning to ask her.

Kagome nodded rapidly, forcing a smile on her face. "Of course." she said brightly, ignoring the looks other students were sending her. She knew she had been acting strange, but could she really be blamed? The hottest, guy-stuck-in-a-mirror ever had been talking in her head and touching her all day. The only thing more distracting would be if he was actually here.

And maybe she was the one who needed to be sent to an asylum.

_Mmmm, that could be fun. Big padded room, you all nice and bound so you can't hit me. Sounds like a good time. _

Kagome's hand shot into the air when she felt his hand going lower, "May I go to the bathroom?' she squeaked.

The teacher raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't ask questions. "Make it quick Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome shot out of her seat, knowing she was probably looking like an idiot. She raced to the bathroom as soon as her classroom door swung closed behind her.

She slapped her hands to her head like she had this morning and all the other times Inuyasha decided to bug her.

_Ah come on sweetheart, don't be like that_. Inuyasha complained, _Just a minute more, I'm so bored. Here, let me make it better-_

Kagome groaned out loud when Inuyasha started massaging her shoulders, trying to pound out a knot for her. Her hands fell down and her head bowed forward, the massage nearly better then the groping this morning.

"That feels so good." she gasped, his fingers feeling like magic.

He chuckled inside her head, _It's not so bad to have me around, now is it? _He asked teasingly.

"You might have your uses." Kagome mumbled. "We're still talking when I get home." she threatened. "That lame story isn't good enough."

Inuyasha sighed, _You have so little faith mate._ His hands started creeping down her back again, _Come home soon. I don't like you gone so long. _

Kagome immediately tensed up again. "That's enough. Out."

Inuyasha sighed as he was pushed out, and Kagome was glad to see she didn't have to slap her hands on her head like a moron to get rid of him.

Kagome turned one of the faucets on, the cool water calming her. She studied her face in the mirror, wondering if she looked like the type of girl who could call her soul mate out of a mirror. Didn't books and movies usually describe them as being gorgeous, kind, over worked beings with some kind of tragic past?

Well two out of four probably wasn't bad...

...she had called someone out of a mirror...

Kagome lost the strength to stand and dropped to her knees, the events finally sinking through. It was obviously real, there was no way she could 'hear' or 'feel' Inuyasha otherwise. She leaned her forehead against the cold porcelain sink, trying to catch her breath.

Did she really have a...a mate?

She groaned. She didn't have time for anything as big as ever-lasting love, she couldn't even have a boyfriend. Her father was dead, her mother's mental state questionable, her brother was probably going to be forced to truly deal with their father's death once his 'spirit' didn't show up, and now she had to take care of some guy who had been stuck in a mirror for 500+ years.

Goddamn it, why couldn't some_ other _gorgeous, kind, overworked being with a tragic past have gotten stuck with this?

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, trying to think rationally. She hadn't know Inuyasha long but there did look like there were a few side benefits.

She blushed, her body tingling in remembrance. Inuyasha hadn't even physically touched her, what would it be like when he did? If she had felt like she was fire before, would she burst into flames?

She lightly hit her head on the sink. She had been trying to think rationally and now she was wondering if Inuyasha would make her combust. She shouldn't even think about having sex with him until she knew more about the guy. She wasn't even sure if he wasn't some weird demonic thing that was planning on eating her soul.

She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them, frowning. The mirror had come from Dr. Saito. The shrink was fucking crazy, who knew where the mirror had come from? What if she really had released some kind of evil demon into her home? Were her mother and grandfather safe back at home?

Kagome glanced down at her watch. 12:36. She had two more hours at school, and since she had just talked to Inuyasha her family was probably safe. She would stop at a church on the way home and see if she couldn't get some holy water and maybe a bible. The alarm clock could wait a day.

Inuyasha would probably only end up smashing it again anyway.

* * *

137_ wipe_...138 _wipe_...139 _wipe_...

The church door ringing open distracted Miroku from polishing the wooden pew. He sighed, annoyed at having lost count.

A girl hesitantly stepped inside the church, looking around warily. Miroku's heart softened for the frightened creature, who was obviously nervous about something. Her cheeks flushed as she jerked and violently shook her head, breathing deeply.

Miroku looked at her in sympathy. Poor child. "Excuse me miss, the battered women's home is down the hall. I would be more then happy to talk to the director if you're shy or scared."

The girl's mouth dropped open, "I'm not being abused! I don't even have a boyfriend!" she paused, "Um, I think."

Miroku crocked his head at her, "The shelter for prostitutes isn't open until tonight. If you're interested in taking some kind of class for a second career, I can put you on the waiting list." he shook his head. They were really starting young now.

"I'm not a whore either!" she stopped herself and took a breath. "I would like a bible and maybe some holy water. Possibly a rosary if you have one. Or a cross." she thought for a moment. "Is it possible to have a stake blessed?" she asked very politely.

Miroku stared at her, not sure what to suggest now. "I can give you a bible, yes." he said slowly. "We don't give out holy water or crosses and the last time I checked, we were fresh out of stakes." he joked, not sure she got it when she looked as serious as ever. He sighed, "Come this way." he threw the cloth down, glad for a break from the stench of the cleaning solution.

She followed him out of the church and into a hall, bright children's paintings covering the walls as he walked to his superior's office. The soft paperback bibles given out to the homeless laid in neat stacks on the window stills for them to acquire easily. While his superior believed the homeless were actually reading them, Miroku knew the majority were using them as kindling for fires. Which was why he had wanted to use the money on blankets...

He shook away his frustrations and picked up a bible, curious as why she wanted it. The church didn't get many high-school girls visiting just to read the word of God.

"Feel free to come back if you have questions on any passages or just want to talk to a pastor about God." Miroku invited, holding the book out for the girl.

She reached out for it, smiling slightly. "Thank you very-"

She stopped when Miroku grabbed her wrist and forced her palm up. "What are you doing?" she yelled, trying to pull her hand away.

Miroku refused to let it go, studying the mark intently. "When did you get this?" he demanded.

"Get what?...oh." she looked down, her eyes widening, "That wasn't there before." she breathed.

In the center of her palm was a black crescent moon, right over a pinkening slash mark. A flame burned at the tip of the moon, as if it was on fire. Miroku rubbed a thumb across it, jerking away from the magic infused it.

"You've been playing with some serious rituals miss." he warned. "Do you have any idea what you think you're doing?"

The girl stared up at him, her mouth open, "Doing? What do you mean? It's a tattoo. I don't see the big deal." she lied quickly.

Miroku rolled his eyes and let go of her wrist. "That bible isn't going to help you any." he walked over to the desk in the center of the room, opening a drawer and rooting around while the girl clutched the bible to her chest.

"Here." he tossed something a necklace at her, the girl catching it automatically. She looked down at the blue beads and white teeth in her palm. "You'll need those." he nodded his head at the necklace. "And I hope you come back and talk to me. I'm always here when you have any questions."

The girl continued to stare at him blankly.

"Well go on, you can't leave the demon alone for long." Miroku ordered, not wanting to take care of any city wide attacks. Demons got testy without their mates for long. And the black marking meant this was a special case.

"Thank you." the girl squeaked, turning and running out of the room.

Miroku shook his head, before opening his own palm and restudying the mark there.

* * *

_You're closer. I can sense it. _Inuyasha cooed into her mind as she jogged up the temple's steps, feeling slightly guilty of bringing a bible into her grandfather's home when he still fiercely believed in the ancient religion. But if a demon/hell thing had been able to be summoned on the temple grounds, then maybe Kagome needed to find a stronger power.

She nearly tripped when Inuyasha teased her naval, grabbing the railing just in time to avoid her chin splattering on the pavement.

_Come mate_. Inuyasha purred, focusing his attentions on her hips.

"OUT!" Kagome screamed, getting some satisfaction from watching birds scattering. She _so _did not need this now. She had ten billion things to do and she desperately needed to avoid Inuyasha for the time being.

She opened the kitchen door and assumed her grandfather was out since his coat wasn't on the peg. Hopefully getting grocery. She saw Souta's leg from the doorway to the living room, in front of the altar again. She didn't go in, worried what she was going to do tomorrow when their father didn't come. Instead she set water to boil, and measured out her mother's favorite ginseng tea, hoping she would be well enough to drink it.

She sat down while she waited for the water, absently flipping through the bible she had taken from the church. If the monk/priest/altar boy/whatever was to be believed, she had summoned some kind of demon. But didn't that just make matters worse. Demons were supposed to be evil right? And why did he act like he knew what was going on.

She looked down on her palm, wondering when that mark had appeared. Probably another thing to ask Inuyasha about.

The teapot screamed and Kagome jumped to get it, wanting to get her daily visit with her mother over with. She mixed the water and the tea carefully before walking upstairs, nearly tripping over Souta's toys. She would have to get those later.

She took a breath before knocking on her mother's door and opening it, her eyes squinting in the sudden darkness.

Her mother lay in a crumbled ball on the center of her bed, her eyes sightlessly staring at the closed window blinds. Wads of blankets covered her tiny frame, and she had tucked her hands under her cheek as if she were a child. She would blink a little bit, but otherwise she didn't move at all.

Kagome padded softly into the room and set the cup of tea on her mother's night table, taking the still full cold tea off to dump later. "Hi mama." she whispered as she settled on the floor next to her mother's head. "Yesterday I summoned a demon. He gave me my first kiss, first groping and left this weird mark on me. That doctor you send Souta to is insane by the way. Souta thinks dad's spirit is coming back now. I'm annoyed I'm going to be the one to deal with the falling out while you hide up here." Kagome informed her mother, looking for any clue she was listening.

She blinked once.

Kagome stared at her mother, "Grandpa wants to send you away mom." she leaned forward and grabbed her mother's shoulders, "You have to get better. Do you want to get stuck in a mental hospital like your some crazy person?" Kagome shook her, hoping for some kind of reaction.

She didn't even twitch.

Kagome sat back, knowing it was hopeless for today. Maybe for tomorrow...

She took the cold cup of tea with her as she left, dumping it down the sink in the bathroom in the hall. She took the empty cup to the kitchen, needing another minute before dealing with Inuyasha.

_Click_

Kagome yelped when a hand slid down her spine.

Then again, dealing with Inuyasha could wait.

* * *

**AN: Please review! They put me in the mood to write! :)**


	3. November 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

**Nov. 2**

Kagome blearily opened her eyes, her neck aching. She blinked, unsure of why her living room was upside down.

As she became more awake she realized sometime during the night she had thrown her leg over the top of the couch, her other leg over the arm and her head was hanging over the side. She carefully lifted her head up and dropped it on the pillow, moaning when the blood in her head started to shift down. Why was she on the couch again?

Oh right. She was to scared of facing Inuyasha so she had camped out on the couch.

She winced over the soreness in her back. This was pathetic. She was scared of her own room just because some weird demon thing was staying there?

...ok, maybe not so pathetic.

She looked down and sighed, knowing it didn't matter anyway. She needed new clothes and she didn't have any left in the laundry room.

Besides, her desperately needed Halloween candy was still in her bedroom.

She looked over to see Souta spread out in front of his altar again. Her throat tightened, still having no idea what to tell him or how to comfort him once he was awake. She glanced at the clock on the wall, dreading waking him up for school.

Kagome slowly sat up, her entire body tender.

"Kagome!" Souta said excitedly.

Kagome jerked her head over to him, nearly getting whiplash. When had he woke up? And why was he so happy?

"Kagome, Kagome, guess what!" he jumped up and down, his eyes eager.

"I don't know, what?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Dad came! I saw him in my dreams!" Souta hugged his body, his grin taking up his entire face. "He talked to me and told me all kinds of stuff! But you don't get to find out. Dad says I can't tell you yet." Souta stuck his tongue out at her. He glanced at the clock, "I'm going to go change for school, I'll clean this up later." he jumped out of the room without a backward glance, having more energy then Kag had seen him with in months. Still, Kagome was going to be really pissed if she had Dr. Saito to thank for this change in him.

Kagome sighed and stood up, body shaking. Maybe instead of sending her mother to a mental hospital she could convince her grandfather to buy a new couch.

She stood in front of the steps and took a breath. Now or never.

Well, she would prefer never, but that wasn't a good option anymore.

She walked up the steps and down the hall, her room unfortunately getting closer with every step. She stopped in front of her room, the ofadu untouched. Without letting herself think about it she ripped it off the wood and went to open the door.

The door swung open and Inuyasha grabbed her, pulling her hard against his chest. He glared down at her, his golden eyes angry, as he forced her into the room and slammed the door shut.

"You left me alone." he accused, one hand across her back and the other on her neck. "I've been in that fucking mirror alone for 500 years and my own mate couldn't spend an hour of her time with me." he hissed before kissing her.

Kagome moaned, that familiar heat settling over her. His tongue and teeth played over her lips before sweeping inside. Her head swam and any aches from before were ignored.

"Don't lock me in here again." he ordered, letting her breath while he attacked her neck with his lips. "Or better yet, stay with me."

Kagome panted, her breath ragged. "I have to, I have school. I can't-oh God-" she moaned when he hit a sensitive spot.

He smirked against her skin, "Close, but I suppose my mate can call me Inuyasha."

She swallowed, trying to focus her thoughts, "I can't let my family see you!" she gasped. "Or anyone else until I'm sure you're not dangerous. And I have...I have to talk to you."

"We're not talking now?" he murmured, his hand sliding under her shirt.

Kagome hissed, the heat nearly scorching her, "There are things I need to know. Like why-"

"Don't worry about them." he ordered, before whipping her shirt off her head.

To fast! "Inuyasha, wait." she stuttered, trying to push away.

Inuyasha growled, not letting her go. "You're so fucking soft. And gorgeous."

His hand drifted back over her hip, toying with the hem. His fingers brushed the pocket that held the beads she had gotten from the monk guy.

Before she could blink, the beads were out of her pocket and traveling up his arm. Inuyasha drew back and watched as they glided up his chest and formed a circle around his neck. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded as they rested on his neck, glowing faintly.

Kagome shrugged innocently as she curiously watched the beads the monk/priest guy had given to her earlier before ducking out of the way as Inuyasha made another lunge at her.

"Stop! Halt! Geez, SIT or something!" Kagome said in desperation and annoyance…

And then watched in shock as Inuyasha did a face plant on the floor.

"Kagome." he growled, chocking on a bit of carpet lint, "What the hell was that?"

Uh-oh, Kagome thought as Inuyasha started getting back up again, God he looks incredibly hot and sexy when he gets mad like- wait no, bad Kagome!

"What the hell are these things? Are these subjugation beads?" Inuyasha looked, attempting to pull them off with no success. "How the hell do these work?"

"Um, I don't know," Kagome said honestly, "All I said was to stop right? Maybe they work on my will?" She wondered out loud. "I mean, you did do that face plant right after I said Sit-"

_PLUNK!_

Kagome stared wide eyed as Inuyasha once again plummeted to the floor. "Huh, well I guess we know how they work now!" she said cheerfully before rushing to the other side of her room, leaving a somewhat dazed Inuyasha behind her.

"I'm sorry but I have to lock the door again, my gramps might try to hurt you if he sees you." Kagome told him, quickly going through her drawers for clothes, easily avoiding him as he tried to get up. "I'll come straight home though and we are talking even if that means you become real close with my carpet." Kagome let him know, before escaping.

* * *

The cold wind pulled and tugged at Sango's hair, threatening to make a mess of her neat pony tail. She stood on the ledge of the skyscraper, looking out on the people below. Her hand constantly twitched, and she had to force herself not to reach for the sword that no longer rested on her hip.

She resisted the urge to pace, not sure why she was so damned twitchy. Restlessness had been plaguing her for the past two nights, allowing her no rest, not even when she was at home. It was nearly as bad as when she was stuck in the personal hell of her own creating.

She allowed herself to sit, her legs dangling over the side. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the city into her lungs. Smoke, pollution, chili dogs and pocky intermixed with the scents that went unnoticed by mortals. Greed, fear, hopelessness, cruelty, kindness, charity and other smells engulfed the humans and they didn't even know it.

She breathed again, closing her eyes and sorting through all the scents. There...magic was high in the air and-

Her eyes flared open. _He_ had been released.

Sango's hand fisted over where her hilt should have been.

Not only had was he loose, but he had been found by _her_.

* * *

Kagome ripped the odafu off the door after patting her pocket to make sure her list was there. She fixed her helmet so it lay flat on her head and opened the door.

"Sit." she ordered as soon as she saw Inuyasha's hands reach for her and stepped over his body. She sat down on the chair next to her desk while she waited for him to get up, the bed being much to inviting.

She slid her list out and opened it with a flick of her wrist, reading over it quickly to make sure she had gotten everything she wanted to ask. Goddamn it, she was determined to do this rationally even if it killed her.

"I have a few things I want to talk to you about." Kagome began as Inuyasha slowly raised his head, his eyes dark and angry as he glared at her.

Inuyasha shot up in a blur, hand outstretched.

"Sit."

Kagome studied the floor, wondering if the house's structure was strong enough to hold up to this kind of abuse.

"Kagome." He snarled, "Stop fucking doing that."

"Stop running for me." Kagome shot back, no patience for this. "I need to talk to you before.._.this _continues."

He slowly got up and sat against the wall opposite her, his anger hardly appeased by her blush. The bastard still hadn't put anything on.

He blinked as he finally got a good look at her, "What are you wearing?"

Kagome stopped pulling at her collar, so many layers of clothing making her hot. The long underwear might have been a bit much but at least she hadn't gone so far as wearing a chastity belt. Her overalls were still going to chafe her legs though. The aluminum helmet was also bound to give her bad hat hair...

"Clothes. Maybe you should try it." she said obviously, hoping all the crazies were right and the aluminum would block his brain waves from intercepting hers. Or was that just for aliens?

He stretched out, "Nah, clothes are much to...confining." he waved a hand, "Go on, get this over with so we can move onto more important things."

Kagome unclicked her pen so she could uncheck things as she went. See? She was going to go about this very rationally. "Who are you first of all?"

He raised a eyebrow, "Inuyasha?" he guessed, not really answering her question. He sighed at her stare, "I was a prince. My older brother was Lord of the West. Now that you know I'm royalty, can we move on?"

"SIT ASSHOLE" Kagome screamed, offended. "I am not going to sleep with you just because you're some kind of prince, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Like other women I met before I was imprisoned." Inuyasha mumbled into the carpet.

Kagome gritted her teeth, hackles still up. "Well I'm not one of those girls. Jerk." she gave half a check mark next to the question. She sensed there was something there but didn't want to push it.

"So what are you then?" she asked, moving on.

"Demon." he rolled his eyes when she froze, "Not an evil, baby eating, resides in hell demon. Demons are sort of like an upgraded, stronger, faster, better human." he tried to explain. "We live a lot longer then humans, we're practically immortal. Once we're officially bound, you'll latch onto my lifeline and live as long as I do."

Well at least he wasn't a vampire or werewolf. She was still going to check with that monk guy on whether or not demons were that simple. Check. "How did you get into the mirror?"

Inuyasha settled back against the wall, lacing his hands behind his head. "There was a powerful priestess who hated me, Midoriko. She wanted me, but I knew she wasn't my mate so I refused her. She tricked me and sealed me away in the mirror until my mate could come and free me." he looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "And you did."

Check. "Do you know how you ended up with Dr. Saito?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Dumb luck? Fate?" He guessed.

Hmm, check with monk guy. "Why are you so sure I'm your...um, mate?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I can smell it." he purred. "You smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms, like spring." he growled, "It's so fucking delicious."

"So because I smell good I'm your mate?" Kagome asked, skeptical.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his golden stare pining her to the chair. "Of course not. It goes much deeper then scent, mate. Whenever I look at you, my instinct is screaming, she's mine. No one else's but_ mine_." his gaze refused to let hers go as he slowly stood up, stalking her. "It wants me to take you, to touch you, to drive you insane until the only thing left for you to do is scream out your agreement. And then start all over again and again until you can't breath without feeling the imprint, the feel of my body on yours." He kneeled by her feet, and rested his hands on her knees, Kagome feeling his heat even through the layers of fabric separating them. "Is there anything else sweetheart?"

Kagome swallowed, chills going up and down her body while her heart pounded madly, "Just a few." she squeaked when his thumbs began to stroke over her knees. "Is there a-"

"My turn first." he interrupted. His hand reached up to gently smooth his fingertips just under the metal foiling crowning her head, "What's with this silver stuff?"

"It's called aluminum foil." she shivered when his fingers busied themselves by stroking her hair. "I've heard covering your head in it will keep other people out." she confessed.

Inuyasha chuckled, a dark smirk spreading across his face. "Ah mate." he said affectionately.

_Click_

"In my time, we might not have had this 'aluminum foil'"

_But there is no way for you to ever hide from me._

His hands slid up her thighs, his golden eyes as hot as lava.

_Don't you understand? There is no one else for me, for us. _

His claws toyed with the edge of her parka, not sure how a zipper worked.

_I can never let you go. If you ever run I would chase you down-_

Kagome shook her head. Rationality damn it! This wasn't smart!

_-lay you flat on the nearest private surface-_

She tired to scot her chair away, trying to focus again. But how could she when he was so close?

_-and take you so many times you forget why you ever wanted to leave me in the first place._

Kagome frowned, something finally occurring to her fogged mind as Inuyasha figured out the tab was meant to open the zipper but was pulling it the wrong way. This really wasn't like her. She wasn't the type to get all hot and bothered with a few pretty words and some light touching. Was something wrong with her or was Inuyasha like a Super Stud?

"Nothing's wrong with you, mate." Inuyasha informed her, amused.

_You're my mate. You can't help your reaction to me. When you touch me, I'll feel the same. _

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, frustrated with the zipper and instead ran his hands down his own chest.

Kagome leaped back, practically cowering on the table. "Enough! Out, out, out!"

_Rip._

Inuyasha sat with a sullen look on his face, annoyed again. "If you're done, I have a few questions of my own."

Kagome checked her list, trying to catch her breath. "I have a few more." She stared blankly at her writing, trying to remember how to read. "Umm..."

Inuyasha reached over and plucked the list from her hand, "'What exactly is that mind-reading-feeling thing'?" he read off the list. "Demons refer to it as mind melding. Mates and family can do it. You reach out for your mate or relative, and you're able to talk or touch them." he explained, glancing back down on the list.

"Why were you so shocked when I...pushed you out?" Kagome asked suddenly, not sure if she had written it on her list.

Inuyasha looked up before breaking eye contact with her, gaze faltering. "I was just surprised. You didn't look that tough."

A nagging feeling entered Kagome's chest, Lie._ Lielielielie_. Something in her seemed to say. But why would he lie about something like this?

"What's a mate exactly?" Inuyasha read off the list quickly. He gave her a toothy grin, "I would be more then happy to show you what a mate is sweetheart."

Kagome held him back with a foot on his chest, "Don't make me say sit...oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that time."

"Fate gives all demons a mate, the person they're meant to be with." Inuyasha growled into the carpet. "Demons have mates as a way to control the population. It's impossible for a demon to get any woman but his mate pregnant."

Inuyasha gave her a smothering stare, "Demons have large sex drives. Without mates, demons would overpopulate humans." he gave her another slow smirk as he got up, the floor groaning.

"What happens if you don't find your mate?" Kagome asked, curious even though she was wondering if she shouldn't be freaking out over talking to a demon.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Not sure, I've never heard of a demon not finding his mate. Fate throws them together sooner or later."

He raised a eyebrow, "How old are you?" he thought for a moment. "I was around 120, 125 before I was enslaved, plus the 500 years around 620 years I guess."

Kagome's mouth dropped, "I'm only 16! Does the phrase, robbing the cradle mean anything to you?"

"Demons grow slow. I'm around 18 or 19 years old in human years." Inuyasha gave a glum look at the list, wondering how much longer this was going to go on.

A smug grin found its way on his face as he read the last question, "Does he like to-"

"I didn't mean to write that!" Kagome gasped, lunging for the list, cursing herself.

Inuyasha held the list away from her reach, "I think this is a very valid question mate." he said innocently, sniggering.

He grasped the arm that was desperately trying to snatch the list out of his grip and gave her finger a little nibble. He smiled as charming as the devil. "I not only like it-" he kissed her palm, "I love to." he purred, sucking a finger into his mouth.

He threw the list over his shoulder, tongue playing across her finger. "I believe I have a few things I want to ask as well mate." he cooed darkly before pulling her off her chair and flat on the ground, quickly caging her in.

His body hovered above hers, hands resting on either side of her shoulders. His silver hair hung down over his neck, tickling her chest. He peered down at her, the bedroom light making his eyes look like molten gold. "Just where the hell did you get this binding necklace mate?" Inuyasha growled down at her.

Kagome tilted her head, slightly distracted with Inuyasha so close to her, "What's a binding necklace?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "This damn necklace that sends me crashing to the ground whenever you command it."

"Oh." Kagome said eloquently, wondering how much to tell him. Did she want him to know about the monk guy? He might be her only source of reliable information.

Kagome shrugged, "I saw it at my grandpa's gift shop at the shrine, I thought it was nice and picked it up." she said casually. "I had no idea it would do that to you."

He raised a silver brow, "Uh-huh." he said unbelievingly.

Kagome blinked up at him, "Yeah-uh." she agreed, "I guess I should tell grandpa to add a warning label to his products," she finished in what she hoped was a convincing voice, praying he would drop it.

Kagome let her eyes wander over his face, while he frowned down at her. He really was gorgeous. She looked at his hair, noticing something in the silver mass. Something white?

She reached up just as he opened his mouth and he froze when she buried her hand in his hair. She ran her fingers through it, sighing over how soft it was. She ran her fingertips over his scalp until she found a small fuzzy piece.

Almost immediately, two little white dog ears popped up.

Inuyasha moaned, arching his head into her hand. He stopped, his eyes going wide and he looked at her, looking as if he was afraid of her reaction.

"They're so cute!" Kagome breathed, both hands reaching for his ears.

Inuyasha looked shocked then...touched? Before he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. "That feels so fucking good." he groaned as she rubbed them.

Kagome grinned at his purr. "I love your ears. Why didn't I see them before?"

"Didn't know if you would like them." Inuyasha sighed, pushing his head into her hands. "Keep doing that and I'll make you come so hard you black out."

Kagome let his ears go as if they had burned her and scooted out from under his body. "So if we're done I'm going to go make dinner, do some chores." she said, standing up fast.

Inuyasha stayed on the floor, ears twitching and his eyes locked on hers. "Um I'm really glad we had this talk-"

Faster then she could see, Inuyasha sat her on her desk and kept his hands on her hips so she couldn't run away again. He leaned close enough she could feel his breath on her lips. "Mate, I'm hungry."

Kagome blushed, "Look Inuyasha, I'm still not totally comfortable with-"

_Growl_

Inuyasha grinned when she turned scarlet. "Let me come downstairs with you." he brushed his nose with hers lightly. "I'll help you cook." he offered.

Kagome bit her lip, Inuyasha following the movement with his eyes, "Look, I don't know how to explain you to my family. And you're going to need clothes."

Inuyasha frowned, backing off slightly. "Then find me some. And make up a story they'll believe. I don't intend to trade one prison for another."

He let her go, stepping back. "Be back soon with food. And take the aluminum off." he turned around and sat down on her bed, stretching out. "And for your information, you're sleeping here tonight. With me."

Kagome gulped, wondering where her snowsuit was. Even that probably wouldn't be enough of a barrier against him though. She hesitated at the door.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask you about." She held her hand up, palm up. "What does this mark mean?"

Inuyasha stared at the mark, his entire body tense. "Kagome." He growled, "Do not ask me unless you want to be thrown against the wall and fucked within an inch of your life." he stared at the mark, and licked his lips, "Leave."

Kagome didn't just leave, she ran.


	4. November 3

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off this story.

* * *

**November 3**

Kikyo carefully ground the herbs into dust, trying not to get any specks on her skin or suit again. A small purple cloud rose above the glass when she poured the powder into its contents, the water turning black. Grimacing, she pinched her nose and downed the drink in one go. 500 years and that potion only got more disgusting each time...

She leaned back and sat still, letting the conduction work its magic on her. Her skin smoothed and tightened, her stomach shrank and her inner organs turned healthy and pink.

Kikyo quickly put the herbs and the mortar and pestle away, spraying the room with Febreeze to hide the smell. She was not in the mood to make up a story for her co-workers.

She got out of her chair and went to stand by the window, her fingers touching the glass lightly, wondering how much longer he would be.

She couldn't have to wait much more. Two weeks, tops. Everything was starting to unfold, just as she had planned it.

Her wait was almost over.

A small knock sounded at the door and her receptionist poked her head in, "Excuse me ma'am, your ten o'clock is here."

"Send him in." Kikyo ordered, eager for the day she would no longer need to do this.

* * *

The new alarm clock went off, and Kagome lunged for it before Inuyasha could go for it with his fists.

Inuyasha grunted and drew her back, "You're no fun." he muttered, burying his head in her hair.

Kagome squirmed in his embrace, wishing she could linger but needed to get up. "If you

let me go now I might have time to bring up breakfast." she said, trying to sound enticing.

Inuyasha nibbled along her ear, "What food could I want when I could have you for breakfast?" he murmured against her skin.

"You might not feel that way when my bladder bursts while you're 'feasting.'" Kagome shot back sweetly.

Inuyasha laughed and drew his arms back, "You win this time, sweetheart." he rolled onto his stomach, the sheet slipping to the middle of his back.

Kagome swallowed at his muscles rippling, feeling like she was going to sweat out of the long flannel pajamas she insisted on wearing. The snowsuit had still been packed away...

She forced herself to get up and grab her clothes. She had a lot more time today since she didn't have to get Souta up because of his appointment with Dr. Saito later, but she still wanted to leave some breakfast for her grandfather. He had been incredibly busy after Halloween so she had hardly seen him at all. Which she was actually a little grateful for, since things had become slightly awkward between them.

She dropped her clothes on the bathroom counter, refusing to change in her own room once Inuyasha had moved in. She slipped the flannel nightshirt over her head, a little guilty for being annoyed at her grandfather. She knew her mother needed the help and the extra attention a place like that could give her. But still, she was family. How could she ship her own mother off like she was some unwanted invalid?

She shook her head. She would brood over it later. She had breakfast to make and a hot demon-thing to feed.

_Click_

"I thought you were going back to sleep." Kagome said aloud, starting to get used to the clicking noise whenever their minds melded.

_You promised me breakfast. I wanted to make sure you remembered. _Inuyasha lazily dragged his fingers down her arm.

Kagome pulled her jeans up, thinking about what he might like, "What do you like?" she asked, genuinely interested.

_There has been something I've wanted to try_. Inuyasha admitted. _I heard someone talking about it once._

"Yes?" Kagome slipped into her shirt.

_Maple syrup_

"That's really only a topping. I can make something to go on it though, like pancakes, waffles, French Toast-"

_I wanted it to top_ you_ mate_. Inuyasha purred. _I want to pour it over your neck, breasts, belly-_

"OUT!" Kagome ordered, blushing madly.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" her grandfather knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, just yelling at a spider." Kagome covered up quickly, slapping the counter for good measure.

"Very well. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." her grandfather told her, his tone allowing no arguments.

Kagome brushed her hair was and left the bathroom, apprehensive of joining her grandfather for breakfast. His voice hadn't sounded particularly cheerful, and she could hear pots and pans banging the kitchen as he tried to cook. He never cooked. The last time he had was when he was telling them about their father's death.

She hesitantly went downstairs, her grandfather's back to her as he struggled with something on the stove. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of something burning, and black smoke was rising up out of the pan her grandfather was violently poking at with a fork.

"Good morning Kagome." he told her.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Oops." He muttered, "Testy little thing."

"Good morning gramps," Kagome said back as she sprinted to turn the fire alarm off.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome asked, eyeing the massacred loaf of bread and the bits of broken egg sitting sadly on the counter.

Her grandfather waved a hand towards the table, "Go sit Kagome, I can take care of this." he said over the sizzle of whatever was in the pan.

Kagome sat tensely in the seat, ready to run for the fire extinguisher the minute she saw flames.

Her grandfather turned the heat off and quickly slapped the food onto a plate and grabbed the maple syrup off the counter.

"Here you go Kagome...Kagome are you ok? Your cheeks are awfully flushed."

Kagome tore her gaze away from the syrup to smile at her grandfather, "Oh, I'm ok." she assured him before looking at the...food?

A black, twisted piece of something laid on the plate, still smoking slightly. Her nose twitched, the smell of burnt charcoal wafted from the food. Her grandfather set it down in front of her after dousing it with some of the syrup.

Kagome stared at it, knowing all the syrup in the world couldn't help it.

"Thanks gramps." she told him, trying to cut into it.

Her grandfather sat down with a sigh, and while he stared at the ground, Kagome took the opportunity to drown the meal with half the bottle, hoping it might soften it a bit.

"Kagome, I know you haven't warmed to the idea of your mother going to the hospital for her illness." He began, his eyes tracing the tiles on the floor.

Kagome paused from trying to saw into her breakfast, "It's not that gramps, I just think she needs to have more time."

"It's been eight months Kagome, how much more do you want to wait?" he asked impatiently.

Kagome stabbed at the black husk, "Four more months, just to make it a solid year."

He rubbed his forehead, still staring at the floor, "Kagome." he hesitated, as if he didn't want to say it. "Kagome, I've already signed the forms for her to enter the hospital. She leaves in two weeks."

Kagome froze, her fork in midair.

"She needs the proper treatment Kagome, we can't give that to her." he continued quickly, wanting to fill the silence. "They'll be able to watch her constantly, they have doctors and psychiatrists on hand all hours of the day, and single and group therapy."

Kagome slowly got up, bringing her plate to the sink. She quietly placed it in the bottom, before grabbing a box of cereal out of the cabinet above her.

"She has more of a chance getting better there then she does here!" her grandfather said, frustrated she wasn't looking at him or saying a word.

She ignored him, knowing the second she opened her mouth she would break down.

She walked carefully back upstairs, needing to get away from her grandfather. She refused to let herself look at her mother's door so she walked straight past it and opened her bedroom door, Inuyasha still sprawled out on the bed.

Inuyasha lifted his head from it was buried in her pillow, smirking, "Did you bring the maple- what's wrong?" his brows furrowed as he stared at her twisted face.

Kagome shook her head, setting the box down on her desk, "Nothing, I'm fine." she managed to get out.

Inuyasha sat up, his smirk now a scowl. "No you aren't. Who am I beating up?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome didn't smile like he hoped. "No one. I'm fine." she chanted like a mantra.

Inuyasha frowned and got up, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm your mate, you don't get to hide and act with me." he told her, peering into her eyes.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before throwing herself at him.

Inuyasha grunted as his arms automatically went around her, holding her to his chest.

Kagome pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "I'm fine." she said into his skin. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha snorted, hugging her closer. "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

Kagome held on to him tighter in response, breathing deeply, "Just give me a minute." she begged.

"Mate, I'd give you more if you asked." Inuyasha tangled his claws in her hair, stroking soothingly.

Kagome slowly breathed, trying to calm her racing heart. Two weeks. Two weeks, oh God.

"What time is it?" she muttered, not raising her head from his body.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha started swaying back and forth, deciding this wasn't a good time to tell her he wasn't sure how to read her clock.

"I have school soon." she protested, but there was no real heat in her tone.

"You have time." he assumed, walking back to the bed and dragging her with him. He sat down on the edge and arranged her sideways on his lap, worried when she sat against his chest meekly, face still hidden from him.

"So what-"

"Not now." Kagome stopped him, "I don't need to talk, I just need...this."

Inuyasha returned to caressing her hair silently, trying to comfort her as well as she would let him.

But they both knew he wouldn't let it go so easily again.

* * *

Kagome stared at the board blankly, absently hoping her mouth wasn't hanging open but she was to scared to really care.

She didn't understand one thing that was written on it.

When did this happen? She wasn't great at math, but this looked like it had been written by aliens.

She didn't hit her head on the desk and groan like she really wanted to. But she was really, really tempted.

_Click_

Kagome closed her eyes and tensed up, almost afraid to find out where Inuyasha's teasing touch would be next.

_What are you doing?_ he asked curiously, keeping his hands to himself.

Kagome ignored him, hoping he didn't think she would really talk aloud to him in front of people.

Inuyasha sighed, sounding amused. _Mate, you can talk back mentally to me._

**Like this?** Kagome asked cautiously.

_Just like that._ Inuyasha responded, sounding pleased.

**I'm in math class**_._ She said back, trying to get used to this.** But the problem is freaking impossible.**

_Hmmm. Oh this is easy sweetheart. They give you the value of side A and B and you know the angle C of the triangle. So you drop a perpendicular line from vertex A to line BC, which you label h._

Kagome followed his instructions doubtfully, not sure how a 620 year old demon would understand it before her.

_Now you have a right triangle in ACD so the sin of C is equal to h/b. Therefore h = b sin C. Since the area of the triangle is half the base A times h, you can put it simply as; area equals ab sin C divided by two, and that's the formula. So now just plug in the numbers._

Kagome did as told and found it remarkably easy as she calculated the problem and…

_And the answer is 2_, Inuyasha said just as she pressed enter on her calculator.

The answer blinked up on her screen. **How do you understand this?**

Kagome had the sense he was shrugging,_ I'm smart like that_

**Could you explain the next one?**

_Feh. Even easier._

Kagome listened to him explain the answer to her, more amazed with every passing second she actually understood it. She had no idea Inuyasha was smart.

_Feh! Still here sweetheart. And no, I'm not dumb. Now pay attention._ He ordered, drawing her back to the problem.

_So want to talk about what happened? _He asked causally as she scribbled out the solution.

**No.**

_...stubborn wench. You have to tell me sooner or later._ He warned

**I pick later.**

_Feh_

* * *

Kagome hesitated outside the church, wondering if this was a good time. She had just kicked Inuyasha out of her mind, and from experience she had a good fifteen minutes to half an hour before he'd bother her again. She wasn't sure why that was, which made another good reason why she should check back with the monk-guy.

She sighed, her hand hovering over the handle. But could she really trust him anymore than Inuyasha?

Then again, a second opinion was always good, right?

But Inuyasha was expecting her and she still needed to find him some clothes...

The decision was taken out of her hands when the door was suddenly yanked open, the monk-guy standing on the other side of it, beaming. "I'm so glad you've come back! Come in, come in." he reached forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her inside.

"How did you know I was there?" Kagome asked as she was pulled into the chapel.

"A bell chimes when someone is close to the church. Motion detectors and all that." The monk-guy explained, looking around the empty church, "Come back this way, we can't let anyone hear." he murmured, pulling her along. They went down the same hall as they had the other day, but instead of going into the warm and cheery office, he ushered her into a cold, dark room with only a desk, a chair, and a thick bible.

Miroku sat down on the desk, leaving the chair for Kagome, "We won't be bothered here." he assured her, crossing his legs under him, looking at her expectantly.

Kagome stared back, unsure of what she wanted to say now that she was finally here.

Miroku sighed, "Names might be helpful." he pointed out dryly. "I'm Miroku."

"Kagome." she shifted in her seat, feeling awkward.

Miroku smiled reassuringly and held his hand out to her, palm up. "Don't worry, I'm in the same boat as you." he told her as she leaned forward to study his mark. As far as she could tell it was a bunch of red squiggles, but still kind of pretty.

"How long?" she asked, starting to relax.

He took his hand back and looked down, eyes studying the mark. "A few years at least."

"Mines a demon, is yours one to?"

Miroku grinned, "Yeah, they're a lot of fun, right?" he shook his head, "But I doubt you wanted to talk about me and my mate. Here, there's something I wanted to give you..." he trailed off as he opened one of the desk's drawers and slid a thick, leather bound tome with strange symbols over the front across the top to her. "Consider it a demon mate handbook for humans." he explained as she took the book.

"Was there anything you wanted to know specifically?"

Kagome settled back, "I talked to my…um, mate last night, and he told me a lot of different things but…" she paused, toying with the edge of a ribbon bookmark poking out from the pages of the book. "I'm not totally sure he's telling the truth about everything." She admitted, squirming slightly. Why did this feel like a betrayal of Inuyasha?

Miroku nodded in understanding, "As you move closer and closer to the official bonding, you'll be able to sense each other's emotions. Once you're tied together for good, you can never hide anything from each other." He explained. "As for possibly lying, he might be lying to protect you from something; I doubt it's about anything worrisome."

Kagome traced the gold symbols on the book, thinking. "I think my mate's used that term before. How do I officially bond with him?"

"It refers to the first time a demon has sex with his mate while mind melded. The first time you are connected physically, mentally, and spiritually is when your life forces combine. It also shows the female is ready to be tied."

Kagome looked up from the book, "How?"

"A true mate can push the other out of their minds. If the person isn't your mate or family, they can't force you out."

Kagome frowned, remembering that nagging feeling when Inuyasha had explained mind melding. Was that what he had left out?

She glanced down at her palm, wondering if she should ask about the mark next.

"Did you have any clothes?" she blurted out instead, her cheeks flushing. "He didn't really come with any..."

Miroku nodded, "We have a few goodwill items I can give you." he smirked suddenly."A few hundred years locked away tends to rot their clothes."

Kagome looked back at him, "Yours was locked away to?"

"Yes, but that is a tale for another day. You've already been here ten minutes, your own demon should be checking in soon." He got up, "Let me get you those clothes."

Kagome walked into her home, the brown bag with the clothes Miroku had given her swinging in her grasp, the demon mate handbook tucked safely away in her bag to look at later.

"Anyone home?" she called out.

"Just me sweetheart." Inuyasha purred from where he sat at the kitchen table, elegantly slouched in a chair.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed, throwing the bag at him, "Don't hang around here naked, I eat there!"

His tongue flicked over a fang, ignoring the bag as he eyed her from head to toe, "I'd like to eat to mate." he said, to innocently.

Kagome pursed her lips, shedding her coat and gloves as she walked towards the fridge.

"I'm not starting dinner yet, but I could make you a snack-" she was interrupted by her gasp as she found herself flat on the table, Inuyasha yanking her shirt up and nuzzling her stomach with his nose.

"This will be more then enough thank you." Inuyasha murmured against her skin, his hands creeping down, "I intend to sate my hunger right-"

"SIT!" Kagome ordered, face red. Inuyasha crashed into the kitchen floor and she jumped off the table, trying to put some distance between him and her hormones. Damn it, why was he always trying to rush her?

Kagome swallowed and smoothed her shirt down, praying Inuyasha was right and they had the house to themselves, not counting her mother since she refused to leave her room and would have no idea what was going on.

"Stop doing that. I'm not trusting you with my body yet!"

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome's heart tightened. He normally glared at her after she refused him but this time the look in his eyes looked so...dark. And a little mean.

Something seemed...wrong.

Almost as soon as she noticed it, the look was gone and playful frustration replaced it. "Damn it mate, stop doing that!"

She smiled uneasily, wondering if she had been too trusting.

"I have to start dinner soon, do you mind putting some clothes on before my family comes home?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed, getting up and grabbing the bag. "If I have to." he said glumly. He upended the bag on the table, going through the clothes sitting there. He picked up a pair of torn jeans. "Are these supposed to have holes in them?"he asked, examining the knees closely.

Kagome rolled her eyes as he poked a finger at the flannel shirt. Figured she would get stuck with a clothes snob. "The clothes are slightly used, but those jeans are designed to look like that." she explained with patience.

"Feh." Inuyasha pushed his arms into the sleeves and studied the buttons. "What are these?"

"Put your jeans on first...no the other way." Kagome ordered, not trusting her hormones to behave while he was still half naked.

He stood there, the faded blue jeans clinging to him perfectly while the red plaid draped over him, highlighting his six-pack. He eyed the buttons, poking at one with his claw.

Kagome closed the fridge and walked over, "Here." she brushed his hands aside and pushed the buttons through the holes, blushing when her fingers grazed his skin, feeling more intimate now with him then she on had laying flat on the table. "Like that." she told him, straightening out his collar.

"My zipper isn't up yet mate." Inuyasha sent an angelic expression down at her.

"You can manage to pull it up yourself." she huffed, backing off. "Just be careful."

She looked through the cabinets, needing something to busy her hands while Inuyasha played with his zipper.

She heard the wooden chair creak as Inuyasha settled back down in it, the hairs on the back of her neck raising as she felt him staring at her

"So what's wrong with your mother?" He asked, attempting to be casual about it, a small thump sounding out as he threw his foot onto the table. She felt his stare on the back of her neck, and knew he wasn't as indifferent as he pretended.

Kagome froze, "Did you go into her room?"

"I didn't have to. Humans don't know this, but emotions give off scents just like food does. That whole area stinks of despair and pain, but just barely under it is a scent similar to yours."

Kagome slowly relaxed and put water on the stove to boil, needing to do something. She fiddled with the oven knob, wondering if she should tell him. "My father died about eight months ago." she said carefully, forcing the words out through the knot in her throat. "There was an accident on his way home. Mama just hasn't been the same since." She explained, her eyes firmly on the teapot's sprout.

There was a small rustling of cloth and Inuyasha was sitting on the counter next to the stove, peering down at her through his silver hair. "So what happened today?"

The whistle of the tea broke the silence between them. Kagome went to get the tea cups, only to see Inuyasha's body was blocking the cabinet they were held in.

"Mate?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome sighed, acknowledging defeat. "My mother is..." she paused, wondering how long it would take to explain depression to a 620 year old demon. "She's become very depressed from losing her husband." she finally said, deciding to leave explanations about hormones and chemical imbalances in the brain out of the discussion for now. "She's become so depressed she can't function or take care of herself. My grandfather decided to send her to a special hospital that might be able to help her more then we can."

Inuyasha cocked his head at her, "So am I killing your grandfather or all the people in this hospital?"

Kagome whacked his shoulder with a wooden spoon laying conveniently on the counter.

"You're not killing anyone!" she snapped. "It just...it just upset me when I first heard it, but really, it's for the best." Kagome said, turning back to her tea.

Strong fingers clasped her chin and gently turned her head, Inuyasha's eyes studying her own intently. Finally he snorted, "You might be saying it's 'for the best' but you're still pissed about it. Why don't you just say that?"

Kagome frowned and tried to yank her chin out of his grasp. "Because it is the best option for me, my mother, my grandfather and my brother. I'm fine."

"You are _not_!" he barked. "I don't care how strong you think you're acting, you can't hide from me. _You're fucking hurting._"

Kagome scowled, "I'm fine."

"Uh Kag...what are you doing?" Souta asked, their grandfather right behind him.

Kagome snapped back, and jumped ten feet away from Inuyasha. "Hey! This is my friend Inuyasha!" she said quickly, Inuyasha still sitting on the counter, glowering. "I had an eyelash in my eye, he was getting it out."

"Uh-huh." Souta said disbelievingly.

Her grandfather scrutinized Inuyasha, his wrinkles growing deeper as he scrunched up his eyes. "He looks like a hoodlum." He decided loud enough for Kagome AND Inuyasha to hear.

Kagome leaned closer, "Gramps, this is actually for a program I'm doing for school. We take a well-screened homeless classmate home to help inspire them to do well in school. This is the only clothing he owns." Kagome told him sadly, her eyes glinting in glee.

Souta's eyes went wide, "Wow sis, that's really nice of you." he said admiringly. "You know, on All Hallowed Eve in England, the rich would give the poor people these bread and jam pastry called 'soul cakes'. In return for the food, the poor people would pray for the dead souls of the rich family's ancestors." Souta explained eagerly.

Her grandfather huffed, "If he looks at the silverware funny, he's outta here." he warned.

"Can I show Inuyasha how to make soul cakes? Then he can pray for dad!" Souta said, both of them ignoring their grandfather.

Kagome nodded, hoping Souta would talk Inuyasha's ears off about Halloween and Samhein.

Inuyasha looked confused as Souta ran up and started pulling flour out and talking about Guy Fawkes Day in England.

Kagome allowed herself a small smirk. See? She was _so_ fine.


	5. November 4

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

**Nov. 4**

Inuyasha watched out Kagome's bedroom window as she left, yelling at Souta about being late for school. He had known she would be angry about his pinning her down and kissing the living daylight out of her, but he hadn't been able to resist the opportunity.

He left her room without bothering to put his clothes on. He hated the feeling of the 'denim' against his legs, and the house was empty except for Kagome's depressed mother.

The kitchen tile was cool on his feet, but not as cold as the hard stones of his prison had been. He easily ignored it and went for the food Kagome had promised to put aside for him, eggs and sausage waiting under something called 'clear-wrap'.

Chewing on his sausage, he dropped down into a kitchen chair and stared at the phone, wondering if it was to soon to call her. He was desperate to hear her voice again, but he didn't want her annoyed at him if he called before they were ready.

Christ, he missed her already and it had been barely any time at all.

Sighing, he forced himself not to dial the numbers he had fiercely craved into the surface of his brain, the measly six digits that would connect him instantly to her.

The sausage churned uncomfortably in his gut when the image of Kagome's face popped up. He shook her away, shoveling eggs into his mouth. She was only his mate. Nothing more.

* * *

_I don't get it_ Inuyasha whined for the thousandth time. _What's with all the thee's and thou's?_

Kagome sighed and prayed for patience, **It's just how Shakespeare wrote. **She explained, trying to watch the movie. **Pay attention.**

_Feh. Shakespeare's an idiot. _Inuyasha pouted while Lady Macbeth wailed about the blood on her hands. _Why do you even come here? _

**It's school. I need to come to have a education so I can have a career and support myself. **Kagome said again, giving up on the movie. She could look Macbeth up on Sparknotes at home.

_Hey, _I'll _be the one supporting you mate. _Inuyasha retorted, and she had the impression he was crossing his arms over his chest (and not just because she felt the pressure of his arms around her.)

**With what? You've been locked away 500 years. **Kagome rolled her eyes. **Besides, it's the twenty first century, women don't stay at home anymore. **

_Well my woman does._

Kagome decided to wait to have this argument with him, knowing her inner feminist would want the chance to unleash her own claws on the stupid demon. Besides, she probably couldn't use the beads on him from this distance anyway.

She nearly hit herself in the head. _That's _what she had forgotten to ask Miroku about! She would have to stop by after school.

Inuyasha growled. _Who the fuck is Miroku? And where do you think you're stopping after school? _

Kagome silently cursed. **Sorry, gotta go. **She yelped, and pushed Inuyasha out with one solid shove.

* * *

Miroku poured through his books, to intrigued by Kagome's marks to focus on much else. There were thousands of symbols in the pages, but none that matched hers even remotely.

He sighed and leaned back, glancing at the clock. He had to be getting back to church soon, but he had wanted to wait until his mate was home before he left for work.

The door slammed open and heavy boots stomped their way in across the hard wood floors.

Well speak of the devil...

A harsh hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back for a brutal kiss, her lips, teeth and tongue trying to dominate him. She let him go abruptly as if the kiss had burnt her and collapsed in the chair across from him, still disgusted by how desperate she felt for him.

"Good afternoon Sango." Miroku replied in return, his ill-tempered mate staring at the floor next to his feet.

She grunted and sprawled in her chair, her legs crossing back and forth.

Miroku frowned slightly, worried about her. Sango was normally very controlled and could sit perfectly still for hours. But for the last few days she had been so restless.

He didn't voice his concern though, knowing she would just bite his head off in response.

"Sango, would you do me a favor?" he began, getting up to perch on the arm of her chair.

She just barely opened her eyes to peer up at him, "You already know I feel compelled to kill anyone you wish." she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not that kind of a favor." he said dryly and handed her the paper he had sketched Kagome's mark on. "Do you know what these marks mean? I've been researching but haven't had much luck."

Sango's lips pulled back until she was practically baring her teeth. She snarled and crumbled the paper up, her free hand going for her hip. "Goddamn it!" she snarled, springing up and running for the door.

As she left, Miroku scowled and wished not for the first time he had kept the damn subjection beads for himself.

* * *

_Rip_

Kagome's muscles loosed in relief once she pushed Inuyasha out again while walking up towards the church. Growling and threatening hadn't been the only way he had tried to trick her into telling him what she was planning.

Oh God, her skin was so hypersensitive after what he had done to her, one more touch would have made her black out.

She yanked her zipper down and let the cold air caress her for a moment, the chill sinking in and calming her down. She took another breath, and when she was sure she wouldn't start moaning should Miroku accidentally touch her, she went in.

The sunlight poured in through the stained glass window, sending colored light onto the wooden altar. The chapel smelled faintly like Pine-Sol, and shining as if it had recently been polished. The church was much different from the temple Kagome lived on.

"Kagome." Miroku said in greeting, and Kagome turned her head to see him walking towards her with a dust rag thrown over his shoulder. "How did the clothes fit?"

"They fit perfectly on him." Kagome said truthfully, leaving out that they made him look like a hot homeless bum. "I was wondering if you found out anymore about my mark?"

He shook his head, "Nothing yet. But I'll keep working on it." he leaned against a pew, his arms tucked into his robe. "But that couldn't be the only thing you wanted to know. Did you have a question about the book?"

The book still in her bag felt like a ten pound weight. "I haven't had a chance to read it yet." she said instead of telling him she had forgotten all about it. "What I wanted to know was more about that necklace you gave me."

Miroku chuckled, "Ah, subjection beads." he said fondly. "Consider them a…training tool for your mate. When you say the word, they go down."

Kagome frowned, "Yeah about that, should I really be doing it? I mean, I'm grateful for the advantage." She added hurriedly before he could think she wasn't glad to have the beads. "But the more I do it…" she paused, "I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

Miroku studied her silently. "Kagome-" A door creaked open and Miroku grabbed her arm, leading her towards the exit. "We'll talk more in the courtyard." He murmured.

He ushered them into a small, fenced in plot of land, a cross in a corner, and a bench facing it. The dry grass crunched under their feet and a large tree cast a shadow over most of the courtyard.

Kagome shivered and zipped her coat, not needing to cool off anymore.

"What has your mate told you about demons?" Miroku asked, half his face darkened.

Kagome tucked her hands into her pockets, annoyed by the growing hole on her glove. "They're stronger, faster and their senses are sharper then humans. They're almost immortal."

Miroku nodded, "That's some of the physical aspects of them, yes. Do you know much about them mentally or emotionally?"

Kagome licked her chapped lips nervously, but was forced to shake her head no.

Miroku looked towards the cross, toying with the prayer beads wrapped around his hand, covering his mark. "You need to read the book Kagome. I'll be here to help you understand."

"Am I in danger from him? Is my family safe?" she blurted out, Miroku's solemn words scaring her.

Miroku thought for a moment. "I can tell you for certain they are safe for now. You?" He shook his head. "I can't say. The first few days of your meeting determines _everything_." His gaze turned inward, and Kagome had the sense he wasn't really looking at her anymore.

Kagome absorbed his words, making a mental note to read the book by tonight, even if she had to sit Inuyasha a million times and lock herself in her bathroom.

She tilted her head at Miroku. "What are you anyway?' she asked suddenly.

Miroku shrugged, "I'll let you know when I figure that out." He sighed.

Kagome looked down at her clock, wondering about Inuyasha. She had been here five more minutes then she should have and he hadn't bugged her yet…

Her thoughts trailed off when a hard hand slammed her throat against the hard wooden fence, pinning her down.

Angry red-brown eyes pierced through her, stabbing down into her soul. Absently, she heard Miroku shouting while the fingers tightened, her glare turning hateful.

"_You_." The woman hissed, her white fangs flashing.

Kagome clutched at her wrists, but was otherwise too dumb struck by shock and fear. She chocked, trying to breath. The claws on the woman's hands pricked her skin, sending warm blood trickling down her neck.

"Sango! Release her!" Miroku barked.

Sango scowled over her shoulder at him, "Shut up mate. You will not deny me this."

"Sango." He said warningly, his hands playing over the prayer beads twisting around his palm.

Almost as abruptly as Kagome had been attacked, the pressure around her neck was gone and the woman was hurling across the courtyard while Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, claws out and fangs bared.

Instead of Sango hitting the wooden boards like Kagome assumed she would, she turned in midair and gracefully used the momentum to kick off the fence and flip into a crouch, her brown hair wild around her face.

Inuyasha tensed up, the muscles in his legs bunching up as he stared Sango down, "When the hell did _you _turn demon?"

Sango hissed at him in answer.

Kagome held her hands to her throat and coughed, gratefully sucking air down into her lungs. "Inuyasha." She chocked.

Inuyasha glanced back over her, lips tight and his body tense. "You gonna die sweetheart?"

Kagome forced herself to breathe slowly, her vision becoming clear. "Not yet."

"Then I won't waste my time torturing her to death. You'll be satisfied with just her throat at your feet, won't you?" Inuyasha growled, his voice becoming thicker in his rage.

"Bastard!" Sango cried, launching herself at him.

"Bitch." Inuyasha snapped back in return, his figure barely a blur as he met Sango in the middle of the courtyard.

"ENOUGH!" Miroku hollered, before yelling another word Kagome had never heard of and throwing a slip of paper at the two demons.

The paper hovered in the air over the snarling fighters and immediately, Inuyasha and Sango stopped in mid-attack, only their mouths moving as they snapped at the other.

Kagome closed her eyes, noticing for the first time since Inuyasha had appeared out of nowhere that he was wearing her favorite pink summer dress with the flannel shirt over it. His muscular, but hairy legs poked out from the bottom and a large rip in the dress flapped in the cold air.

"Kagome, please forgive me." Miroku begged as he helped her up and placed her arm over his shoulder, supporting her to the bench. "I had no idea she would attack like that."

Inuyasha paused from gnashing his teeth at Sango to go nearly red with rage from the way he was holding Kagome. "Fucker, hands OFF now and I might let you keep them when you're dead."

Sango hissed at Miroku. "Why are you touching her?"

Miroku rolled his eyes skyward and mumbled a quick prayer for patience as he settled Kagome down on the bench. "Do you need water Kagome?"

Kagome cleared her throat, still trying to rub the ache away. "Later." She croaked. She eyed the dress on Inuyasha with some remorse. He had gotten blood on it.

Miroku looked at his mate, fists on his hips like a reproaching mother. "Sango! What were you thinking?"

Sango twisted her lips, "That I wanted to kill her?"

Inuyasha snarled, muscles bunching and tensing with the effort to move them despite Miroku's spell. "Bitch."

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Sango retorted, fangs flashing, "Traitor."

Inuyasha's eye's went red as he growled in his rage.

Kagome gasped. And Miroku thought her family was safe around him?

Inuyasha quieted when he looked over and saw Kagome's pale face. His snarls turned into whimpering. "Mate."

Sango snorted, "Pathetic." She sneered, "How can you call yourself a man and let yourself be ordered around by her?"

Immediately Inuyasha showed his teeth again, "You know nothing."

Miroku closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Can someone please explain why you're both here and trying to kill one another?"

"I would have been happy just with her death, but I'll make an expectation for Inuyasha." Sango quickly assured Miroku.

"Why?" Kagome finally asked, her voice hoarse.

Sango sent a dark glare at her palm, "You carry her mark." She spat out while Inuyasha froze. "That bitch Midoriko."

Kagome's heart stopped, "The woman who imprisoned Inuyasha?"

"And me because of his stupidity. Bastard."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about-"

"What do you mean, her mark?" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha, uncaring of the burning in her throat.

Sango's lip curled, "You fool. You're of Midoriko's line."

Miroku picked up Kagome's palm and stared at it, studying it. "Is that why I haven't been able to find any mention of these markings? They're from Midoriko?"

"Just the flame mate." Sango's voice softened a degree. "The moon is from him. Now drop the bitch's wrist before I remove it for you."

"Come even close to touching Kagome and I'll rip your head off." Inuyasha responded, managing to twitch his arm.

"But I don't understand…what is a mark? And why did it form?" Kagome asked Miroku, ignoring their snarling mates for now.

He sighed. "This is why you're supposed to read the book." He chided gently, turning her chin up slightly. "Your throat is starting to bruise."

"You'll pay for that Sango." Inuyasha promised.

Sango's lips turned up in a mockery of a silence. "Your price will be much greater then mine."

Miroku rubbed his forehead, "No one is going to kill anyone. Right Sango?"

Sango remained stubbornly silent.

"Please don't make me Sango." Miroku asked.

"Fuck off mate."

Miroku regretfully pressed his prayer beads to his lips. "Forgive me." He murmured while he whispered a spell.

Sango's eyes widened, as if she had thought he really would go through with it, before disappearing completely, her scream lingering in the cold air.

Miroku smiled sadly, "Do you see why subjection necklaces are better now?" he said to himself.

"Let me fucking go asshole." Inuyasha gritted between his teeth.

Miroku handed her bag to Kagome. 'Read it.' He mouthed before stepped back so nothing blocked Inuyasha from her.

She nodded and Miroku made a cutting motion with his hand. The paper sliced into pieces, setting Inuyasha free.

Before Kagome had time to cough, Inuyasha had scooped her into his arms and ran off, leaving Miroku in the courtyard looking down at his prayer beads.

_Click_

_You are fucking lucky if you EVER leave the house again mate._ Inuyasha snarled, his arms protectively tight as he jumped faster then human eyes could follow.

Kagome closed her eyes and burrowed her head in his shoulder, shivering.

_And you are not going back to the church, you are not seeing that man ever again and you will never leave my eye sight from this moment on_

Kagome ignored him for the moment, letting him rant as he trembled. Regardless of what he was, what he said, or what he didn't say, Inuyasha obviously instinctively cared about her. For now, that was enough.

Especially since that instinct had saved her from being strangled.

Kagome felt Inuyasha jump straight up and heard the slight thump as he landed on her carpet.

He carefully placed her on her bed, laying her down flat so he could have access to her neck. He whined, his eyes turning a light shade of pink. Half of him was screaming to go back and destroy Sango, while the remaining part wanted to take care of Kagome.

Kagome struggled to swallow, "Sou-"

"In your head!" he barked, decision made when he felt the burning in her throat as she tried to speak. He curled onto his side next to her, and wrapping an arm over her stomach he tugged her neck closer to his mouth.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as he began lapping at her neck, growling soothingly.** Is Souta or Gramps home?**

Inuyasha shook his head, spilling his silver hair over her. _Your grandfather had a house call, and Souta said something about…pizza?_

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her skin tingling from where Inuyasha's tongue stroked over it. **How did you find me?**

_Scent mate._ He leaned up to brush his nose against her own. _It was all over that place_. He accused.

His growling increased when he reached her blood, and he took his time over the little red lines, purring loudly.

**You're acting like a vampire **Kagome noted, though not really minding since his touch felt so good on her abused neck.

Inuyasha sighed in bliss, _More like a demon. Do you know how fucking sexy it is to share the force that keeps you alive?_

Kagome grimaced. **Uhhh, no. Besides, I'm injured, be Super Stud later**

Inuyasha chuckled, "Humans are so..._precious."_

Kagome laughed back. **Did you really say**_** precious**_? She asked, tension melting away as her hands found his ears and rubbed them fondly.

Inuyasha moaned. _Stop sweetheart, I'm supposed to be taking care of you. _He argued even as he pushed his head harder into her hands, silently begging for more.

Kagome smirked, something she probably picked up from him. **Inuyasha? **She murmured, drawing tight circles on his ear. **Could you get me some water?**

Inuyasha jerked up right away. "Stay here." he ordered, practically running out the door.

Kagome frowned as he got a piece of her dress caught in the doorknob, but kept walking so it ripped. Again. She sighed. Well, at least he was wearing _something. _

_I heard that mate._

Kagome shoved her bag under her bed, trying not to think about the action overly much. **I really need to start dinner soon Inuyasha**

She got up, intending to change into a turtleneck so her family wouldn't see the bruising.

_Look at your neck first sweetheart. _Inuyasha interrupted her as she started searching through drawers. _And then get back in bed, you shouldn't be up yet._

Kagome rolled her eyes, but humoring him, looking into the mirror hanging over her desk.

She gasped, the bruising from where Inuyasha had licked her, gone.

_Demons contain a healing agent in our saliva sweetheart. _Inuyasha said smugly. _Go rest now, and I'll heal the rest_

"You're not in bed." Inuyasha snapped when he came through the door second later, carrying in a tray with over twenty glasses of water on it. He lifted his chin defensively when she froze, staring at the waters. "I wasn't sure." he muttered.

One of almost every kind of cup her family owned held water, some had lemons, some had limes, some had ice, some were steaming hot and others had a faint sheen of condensation from the cold. Kagome's heart tightened.

Silently, she crossed the room to sit back down on her bed, Inuyasha following her with the tray. He easily yanked her night table further down so he could set the glasses down where it was easiest for her to reach.

She carefully selected a tall, tinted blue glass with ice and lemons floating in the water, Inuyasha staring unwaveringly at her.

She tilted her head back and drank, aware of his eyes on her.

"Feel better sweetheart?" he asked after she had finished the glass in three gulps.

She nodded, "Much, thanks." she found it was easier to talk, but reached for another glass anyway.

"Let me finish your throat." he stopped her from grabbing her third glass, gently pushing her onto her back. He swept her hair away from her neck and curled around her body, tongue gentle as he healed her.

Kagome closed her eyes, letting his touch wash over her. Despite Inuyasha's stubbornness, possessiveness, Super Studness, and possible evil incarnate status, he was a man Kagome could easily fall in love with.

But would she feel the same way after reading this book?

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her bladder's needs jerking her out of a sound sleep. After Inuyasha had finished her throat, she taught him how to make stir-fry, the difference between modern mens and woman's clothes, convinced him to let her leave his sight for a few minutes to bring her mother her tea, and drank every single glass of water he had brought her. She was surprised her bladder was making itself known at...she struggled to turn in Inuyasha's tight grasp to see her new alarm clock, safely on the other side of the room...11:45.

She glanced down at Inuyasha, the moonlight playing over his sleeping face beautifully. She tried to creep out from under his arms, her bladder screaming.

He cracked one eye open lazily, "Where you going sweetheart?" he mumbled.

"Bathroom. Now." she said desperately, squirming.

Inuyasha sighed but released her, turning onto his back while she scrambled off the bed. "Hurry back." he said sleepily, arm already spread out in anticipation of her return.

Very quietly, she slid her bag out from under the bed and crept out of the room, the weight of the book feeling heavy. She slid into the bathroom and placed an ofadu on the door, praying Inuyasha wouldn't wake her family by trying to break down the door.

She quickly took care of her business and sat against the bathroom counter, her feet crossed under her. She settled the thick book on top of her knees, the gold lettering bright under the harsh bathroom lights.

Kagome quickly took a breath, and forced herself to turn to the first page.


	6. The Handy Pocket Sized Guide

**IMPORTANT NOTE!- **This chapter deals with a few different religious themes. None of the following is meant to insult, offend, or disrespect any religion, or belief system. This is just me taking something I read about and twisting to fit my own desires. Please, no flames. This is all just for fun, so please don't take it personally.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha and I make no money off this.

* * *

**The Handy Pocket Guide to Understanding, Controlling, and Taming Your Very Own Demon!**

_By Lady Kagura, Mistress of the Western Lands_

_Intro Stupid:_

You poor, poor sucker. Just who did you kill in your last life to be punished by getting stuck with one of these idiots? Male demons, to be put bluntly, are worse then human men. They're possessive, jealous, needy, and completely incapable of putting the seat down. However, they are sexy beasts who know how to shower a woman in expensive jewelry and groveling when they screw up, which they will, many, many times. Regardless of how owning a demon...ahem, having a mate, will eventually benefit you, demons are dangerous bad boys. This Pocket-Sized Guide (And yes I'm freaking serious. You should have seen the tome the last guy wrote up.) is to help future human mates cope with their immortal, dark, and ridiculously hot demonic mate. But first, a quick, short, and oh-so easy to comprehend history on demons that won't put you to sleep.

_Chapter 1: No Honey, the Stork Did Not Bring the Demons_

Pay attention now, this part is important. A Long, Long, _Long_, time ago, there were no demons. There was only a God (choose whatever faith you want, it doesn't matter), some angels, and a whole bunch of humans. God's pretty cool, but back then, well, a whole lot of the angels were idiots. (But then they were male. So it was expected) A small, but powerful group of them wanted to rebel and take over heaven/world/local deli etc, etc. The leaders of these idiots consisted of three of the hottest pieces of beefcake that ever existed, Naraku, Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. Working in secret, they discovered that by seducing human women and impregnating them, they could create these super evil, really creepy, horrible little mini-monsters that they could use to overthrow God.

I know, idiots right?

And even though they thought they were being all stealthy and sneaky, God still found out their little plot. Because God's kind, merciful and cool like that, instead of whacking them with some lighting, He decided to screw with them. God threw them out of heaven, transformed them into the demons you know and hate, and since they liked humans so much, He gave each demon only one woman they could ever get preggers, their beloved mates. Of course, they were all furious and swore they would still use the women to make their army and have a bunch of flings on the side and blah, blah, blah. Then they finally met their mates.

Ok, to those expecting this is where the story becomes all light and rainbows...HA!

The demons were the original bad-boyfriend horror tales. They were rude, inconsiderate, and a worse bastard then the loser your girlfriend just broke up with.

Then God gave the women the gift of the mind meld and subjection necklaces. Then sat back and laughed.

Now whenever the demons went to far, their mates could keep them in their place. And whenever they said something cruel, or did something to crush their mates, they felt their pain. Not only did they feel their mates, they began to understand them. It got to the point the demons yearned to make their mates happy and as God intended, they fell in love with them all by themselves. They didn't create any weird, creepy little solider things for their 'army' and busied themselves driving their mates crazy.

However, not all couples have this fairy-tale ending. But that's another section.

A Quick Overview of the Demon Leaders of the Rebellion:

Inu no Taisho- Originally the head angel, also the second to be officially kicked out of heaven and turned into a demon. He quickly becomes the Lord of what is known as the Western Lands. He's another idiot at the beginning of his matehood, but he quickly falls for his mate Izayoi and becomes a doting father to their only child thirteen centuries after finding her. He is killed by Naraku in a fight, sending Izayoi to her death as well. His land is passed to his son Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- The hottest piece of studmuffin to ever grace heaven AND earth. He is Inu no Taisho's son from a fling with an angel before the rebellion. He was the third angel turned into a demon, and the successor to his father's land on earth. (He's found his mate bitches, so hands off!) When Naraku kills his father and step-mother, he returns the favor by killing him. Booyah. Currently rules over the demons in the Western Land and runs a huge conglomerate company.

Naraku- This guy makes stereotypical hell demons look like sweet guys who will bring you chicken soup when you're sick. Freak of nature, creepy, evil, and hopeless. He convinced Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru to join the rebellion and was the first angel to get knocked out of heaven. God didn't get rid of him because he hoped a mate would chill him out one day. For some reason, though the most popular theory is out of jealously, he kills Inu no Taisho, and is murdered in return by Sesshomaru.

What is a...demon!:

A demon is a fallen angel, or the descendant of one. They're like a human male times twenty. They're faster, stronger, hotter, and make better stock market decisions then your average Joe. They're in all kinds of colors, tend to be built, and can come with fun little extras like demonic tattoos, tails, ears, wings, hooves, and smoldering eyes. They're insanely hard to kill, not even starvation, disease, isolation, or an endless marathon of Mr. Rogers and his stupid neighborhood can smoke these guys. They have to have some kind of extreme wound that would kill a human 100 times over, commit suicide, or die of crazy old age. (For the record, maybe a dozen or so demons have died from old age since the beginning) Don't worry, there aren't to many demons around. Most of the younger ones are second, third generation and while they're horny beasts, their seed is pretty slow. So no, you're not popping out a few hundred kids in your lifetime. They like having you to themselves, plus, even_ they_ aren't rich enough to send that many kids to college. Another fun little aspect- all demons have a healing agent in their saliva. When they were angels, they used to be able to heal wounds by touch, but because God's funny, he switched it to their saliva. Plus, this makes great bonding time with your mate, he gets to heal you and grumble stuff like 'grrr, I'm gonna kill the bastard who hurt you'. Younger generations may have new powers that I haven't mentioned, or different types of skills and talents. It all depends on the demon. Despite the pain in the ass they are in the beginning of your relationship, they get even worse as they like you more and start getting possessive and moronic. Just wait, you think he's bad now? HA!

So What Is A Mate?:

At the risk of destroying your pretty little dreams of your demon being your soul mate who was created to love you forever and ever, a demon mate is more like a bane on your life. Because God can't screw around with emotions/actions, (free will and all) He can't really decreed your mate will fall in love with you. So instead, He played around with our anatomy and now we are the only ones who our mates can get pregnant. (Or you're the only who can get your mate pregnant, depending on your sex) Real nice right? The only reason we're stuck with these guys is because he can put his bun in our oven while he can still run around, visiting other bakeries to see their goodies. But that doesn't mean he can't fall for you (and trust me independent chicks, you want him to be crazy about you) So the Big Guy gave us a few tools at our disposal to get him wrapped around our fingers.

_Chapter 2: Housebreaking your Demon_

While second and third and so on generations are much better behaved then their ancestors, they still may require a bit of training. Here is a short list of the best ways to control them.

The Mind Meld-

This is feminism at its finest ladies (and men for the few lucky ones to be mated to a female demon) Regardless of what your demon might have told you, the mind meld is truly for us. The mind meld allows us to share thoughts, feelings, emotions, what you're seeing/hearing, and physical sensation with each other. While demons can force their way through anyone's mind without permission, they don't get that privilege with their mates and family. Demons and their mates are meant to be equals and be partners. Despite their need to wrap us in cotton and hide us away, they do not get access to whatever they wish. That is why mates are able to push their demons out when they want five freaking minutes of silence. (Now who can say God has no sense of humor?) This also bonds your demon closer to you, allows him to feel your pain/happiness/boredom/homicidal desires, and chill out whenever he 'lets' you leave the house. You can also feel his emotions/feelings/sensations. But be warned sisters. Mind melding during the beginning of your relationship is more important then a limitless credit card on Black Friday. Without that daily connection, he can easily become a self-centered jerk who will run off with another woman after he lands a kid in you. This is a hugely significant factor in your early days of bonding that prevents him from going all Naraku on you. Demons need to do this instinctively, but if they are reluctant, push your own way in. But if they're crowding you, don't hesitate to push them out. They're big boys and can take the rejection. Just make sure you allow them a bit of their fix everyday until you're more committed.

Binding Necklaces and the Like, Not Just an Awesome Accessory! 

These were more necessary for the earlier mates of demons. Binding or subjection necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, etc, were placed on a demon and the mate was given a 'safe word'. Whenever the demon got a little to excited/cruel/horny, the mate would utter the safe word and the demon would perform some type of face-plant into the ground/floor. Besides creating a safety net for the mates, it was a whole lot of fun to watch. For some reason though, God felt this went against the whole equal partnership he was trying to promote among demons and their mates. So as the demons got better, these were discouraged and mates removed the bindings when they felt they could trust their mates. There are a few cases were the woman abused this power however. It's all right and good to toss him down when he's being a bastard, and to maybe throw in an extra one or two for revenge, but some of these chicks went crazy. They were forcing their demons down for the littlest things, And like a dog that keeps getting beat, their demons turned mean. And let me tell you, it takes a lot of therapy to get these guys back on the right track, never mind the ones who never recovered at all. I can't say this any clearer, DON'T ABUSE YOUR POWER! And don't ever use one of those creepy binding prayer beads. (To those of you not in the know, this is where a mate, usually one with some kind of spiritual power, literally sucks their demon into these tiny prayer beads.) Not only is it dark, airless, and tight, it can weaken a demon to almost death and cause fatal wounds and sickness. And considering these guys can get hit with a mack truck about fifty times and still walk off to go bench their daily 250, prayer beads aren't a great option. If you ever use one, even once, it can completely ruin your relationship with your demon. And that's really not good.

Itty, Bitty, Baby Swimmers-

For whatever reason, be it population control, weird autonomy changes, or God just wanting a good laugh, demons have extremely slow/lost/confused sperm. It can easily take a century or two to create Demon Junior with your mate. There's nothing wrong with you, it's allllll him. This gives you guys plenty of time to like each other and for you to wean your demon of any stupidity habits before Baby arrives. Your eggs will be fine, there's no chance you can die from childbirth (though you still get those lovely labor pains) so chill, and hope by the time you finally have a kid, college costs won't be more painful then childbirth.

_Chapter 3: Lovely Little Symbols of Mating You'll Be Tempted to Whack Your Demon Over_

Ah yes. These are oodles of fun. Stupid possessive idiots...

Mating Marks/Tattoos;

They're exactly what they sound like. Little marks of your demon's family insignia posted on your body to let other people 'who you belong to'. Kinda like a wedding band that's branded into your skin. All your demon has to do to place one is to lick an open cut on your body. (And before you go 'ewwwww' demons can't have/spread AIDs or most other diseases.) But the mark itself can appear anywhere, normally on a spot that fashion dictates to remain bare. In ancient Japan, they use to appear on the back of woman's necks because it was fashionable to show it off. Indian mates tended to get theirs on their stomach, Irish mates on their ankles and so on and so forth. Because in today's modern world, a handshake is usual for many different things, newer marks will appear on the palm of your hand. Sometimes, if you glare at your mate hard enough, the heat from your stare will brand your own little mark into his skin. But otherwise, demons don't worry about this. Lucky them.

Colors:

Besides marks acting as permeant wedding ring, you can also consider them mood rings. Marks change color depending on the status of your relationship.

Red- Hatred

Orange- Anger

Yellow- Freaking sick of each other

Green- Jealousy

Blue- Happy, loving union

Purple- Pregnant. All other males should stay back if they like their balls were they are.

Pink- Disgustingly happy/demon is a metrosexual

White- Same as blue, seen on darker skin tones.

Black- (Smudge from water that landed on the ink) Watch (smudge...smudge) sister dears.

Other Little Marks:

Sometimes you may have other little marks appear on your skin. Go ask for a second opinion in that case. You're weird.

_Chapter 4: What NOT to Do _

Don't ever look at your demon as you would a human. This puts you at a huge disadvantage right away because demons are nothing like human males. Things Average Joe might get slightly annoyed over will enrage your demon to a frothing beast, while what gives Joe's a hissy fit will only get an amused brow lift from your demon. Keep this list in mind while dealing with your demon.

Do what I told you to do about the binding jewelry and mind melds- I can't stress this enough. Use these tools to tame your demon, not break him.

Don't let him push you around- If he thinks he can, he'll happily walk all over you like a doormat.

It's in your best interest for him to fall for you- I'm sure this rubs more then a few of you wrong. I know I kicked and screamed when I found out I was stuck with some guy when I wanted to be free. But you have to remember he doesn't want to fall for you either. So unless he has ulterior motives, he's going to resist you by being a jerk. Trust me, you don't want to be popping out babies for some loser you hate.

Watch him carefully during the first few days- Demons are creatures of habit. If you don't make positive progress with him within the first week of your meeting, then it's going to be very easy for him to resist falling for you. Even though God can't mess with your emotions, he didn't stick you with anyone you're not going to fall for. Remember that. If he gets in the habit of being a jerk, it's worse then kicking a drug addiction.

Shoot down those storks- It may be a good idea to avoid having sex with him right away. Yes, yes, I know how hard it is considering how hot and talented these guys are (Oh God do I know...) But in order to keep him from going into asshole-mode there should be some kind of emotional connection the first time. Not just to douse your fire. If he can distance himself from you, it'll be easier for him to plant his kid, and start building his harem.

_Chapter 5: ...damn it, I can't think of a title..._

...ok, the rest is just blank pages. I wanted to scare you guys with a super-huge book. HAH!

_And as for the end..._

Demons are annoying but as long you guys don't screw up, you should end up being happy with each other. While God can't force either of you to love the other, He's careful to match make you with someone you can easily fall for. And I'll admit, even when they're being stupid, it's no hardship to accept the jewelry they offer. Alright, alright, they're really not that bad to hang around with either, ok? And don't worry about your kids being creepy and evil, it won't be a problem. Have fun, and resist from killing your demon. I'd hate to waste the demon slayer's time by sending them after you.

* * *

**AN: **Just thought I'd mention, but in my own church, we see God as this kind being who can forgive anything and everything. Besides being merciful, I've always felt He had a great sense of humor. Turning angels into demons might be a bit beyond humor, but eh, it fits my purposes. If He hasn't struck me down for posting this, I'll see you guys next Friday! Please keep reviewing!


	7. November 5

**AN: **Still loving you guys, lol.

**Toodlez5- **Aw, thank you! :)

**Jeato- **Thanks so much!

**Julie_1116-** Don't worry, it's only a week.

**Evelyn-** Glad it made you laugh. Thanks so much for the review!

**Khcrazy- **Thanks!

**Queen-Hardradi-** LOL! I dunno, I always saw him as more of a tennis man. Mmm, I wouldn't mind it at all if Inuyasha wanted to take his shirt off at any time. Thanks so much for the review!

**Darklady-** ...Mwhahahaha. And sorry, the book was written by Kagura.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off this story.

* * *

**Nov. 5**

Kagome quietly crept into her mother's room, the warm mug heating her cold hands. She sighed at the clock up on her mother's wall, her tired eyes making the numbers slightly blurry but still readable. Four freaking thirty-seven o'clock in the morning.

She hadn't been able to sleep once she had finished the book two hours ago. Inuyasha was still sleeping after assuring him she was only going to her mother's room and receiving another lecture on not taking so long.

Honestly, she had been lucky Inuyasha hadn't torn the bathroom wall down…

She dropped down into her usual spot, the tea perfuming the stuffy room with lavender. She stared at her mother's wide awake face. The depression made her sleep almost all the time, but it also gave her nights when the memories wouldn't let her go.

Her mother stared right through her, her eyes not even flickering towards the fresh cup of tea.

Kagome shifted and leaned against the night stand, trying to get comfortable. "So I finally read the book. But I think I have more questions then I did before. I know what Inuyasha is now though. He's a fallen angel or, a descendent of one anyway." She laughed suddenly. "Oh wow, Inuyasha could have been an _angel_."

She shrugged at her mother's blank face. "Ok, so I guess I'm the only one who thinks that's funny." She muttered, as if her mother had been listening anyway. "I know a little more about the mark on my hand. But the damn book didn't say anything about this flame thing or what the color is supposed to be." She held up her palm in front of her mother's empty gaze. "See Mama? That jerk gave this to me, and then hasn't said a word about it since."

She looked back down on her palm, glum. "And the book didn't explain why Inuyasha would say..._that..._after he saw the mark. Maybe it's just one of those possessive demon things? And what did she mean, I'm _weird_? And who am I supposed to ask anyway?"

She dropped her hand back into her lap. "I'm confused about Miroku though. He made it all sound so serious. Could he have had a different copy of the book? I mean, as long as you're careful you're supposed to fall in love fairy easily." She frowned, thinking back to how Miroku and Sango treated each other. "Then again, he might be one of the mates that screwed up."

She turned to face her mother, silently begging her to really look at her. "And I really could Mama. I could fall for Inuyasha. But…but the longer I'm with him, the more something doesn't feel right." She leaned her chin on the mattress, her hands balancing her body. "He doesn't treat me like a jerk; he doesn't seem reluctant to court me, and the mark is black. He hasn't done anything to make me suspicious, but something just feels _wrong_. Please Mama, tell me this is normal. Tell me you felt like this with dad sometimes." She begged, hoping her mother would wake up already.

Her mother stared ahead, her eyes impassive.

Kagome drew back. "Did gramps tell you yet you're going away? Do you even care?" she snapped, getting up.

Her mother continued to lie still on the bed, her eyes unseeing and her hands tucked under her cheek like a heartbroken child.

"There are other people here Mom. You weren't the only one who lost someone." Kagome whispered, knowing her words fell on deaf ears.

As she walked towards the door she grabbed her mother's tea out of spite, but couldn't feel its warmth.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kagome sighed as she slowly woke up, feeling a slight pressure on her stomach and silk on her fingertips. She stretched slightly, receiving a lazy lick on her skin in return.

She languidly stroked her hand through the soft strands, the resounding purr vibrating through her body.

Inuyasha shifted so his warm breath flirted across her belly button, giving her pleasant goose bumps. His hand felt heavy on her hip, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. His claws tickled her sides as he breathed and the hair that wasn't bunched up in her grasp fanned across her skin.

"What time is it?" she murmured, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. Opening her eyes meant that really was Inuyasha's naked form pinning half of her body down and it was probably too early in the morning for her hormones to go berserk.

"Time to sleep some more. You don't have 'skool'." He informed her drowsily, his hand tightening lightly on her hip as if to hold his pillow down.

"School. And how do you know?"

She felt Inuyasha smirk against her skin. "I learned how to read your calendar."

"That's great, but I need to make breakfast and we need to talk-"

"Feh. You always 'need to talk'." He complained, his thumb beginning to draw little circles. "Sweetheart, it's early in the morning, there are so many other things we could be doing."

"Like eating. Or talking." Kagome finished for him, struggling to sit up.

Inuyasha kissed her stomach. "I could go for a bite." He smirked, nipping around her naval.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's head and shoved, surprised when he let her push him away. "I want to talk. Then we'll eat and maybe go out."

Inuyasha's cute little ears twitched. "Me to?" he asked cautiously and almost…hopefully?

Kagome nodded her head. "Duh." Maybe later she should ask some more questions about his life 500 years ago. He always seemed so surprised whenever she treated him a certain way.

She scooted up and rested her back against the head board, keeping her gaze above Inuyasha's shoulders. And maybe later they would have another talk of why he needed clothes…

She cleared her throat, trying to stop herself before she could become unfocused. "I want to talk about yesterday."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, Kagome admiring the effect very much. "Me to. What the-"

"What did Sango mean?" Kagome interrupted before he could finish, leaving him frowning at her. She spread her open palm over he knee nervously. "When she said I was of Midoriko's line."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Lie." Kagome blurted out in unison with whatever voice in her soul was screaming out. _Lie,lie,lieeeee._

Inuyasha drew back, "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

_He's nervous. Nervous, nervous, nervousssssss._

But about _what_?

Kagome licked her lips out of habit, noticing his eyes didn't flicker down to watch her tongue. Instead he kept his gaze firmly on hers. "To me it sounded like she meant I'm some kind of relative of Midoriko."

Inuyasha's claws dug into his arms ever-so- slightly, the movement so minimal Kagome wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been so aware of him. "Sango's insane." he said bluntly. "Don't listen to anything she has to say."

Kagome pursed her lips, "Why does it sound like you're...familiar with Sango?" she asked, not liking the jealously that suddenly twisted her guts.

He glared right back, "Why were you so _familiar _with that asshole yesterday?" he retorted.

Inuyasha growled suddenly, looking over at her clock. "Can we save the argument for later?I wanted to go out today."

Kagome crossed her hands over her chest in return, remembering what the book said about letting him walk over her. "I want some answers Inuy-"

"I've been trapped in a prison for 500 years Kagome." he snapped. He looked down, and Kagome had the sense that he was suddenly ashamed for his rough tone. "I just want to go out. Then we can 'talk' all you want tonight." Inuyasha mumbled, peering at her from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome paused, feeling his hope. To be honest, she really didn't want to fight with him. She wanted another day where her instincts weren't grating on her nerves, where she ignored that she wasn't ignoring the bad feelings churning in her stomach.

She nodded, "Alright." she agreed.

"Can I help you cook breakfast?" he asked when he let their lips pop apart.

Kagome panted slightly, and looked at him, glad to see his eyes were a little unfocused at least. "Put some clothes on and sure."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Miroku sat on his couch, the clock's silence annoying him. The old one used to tick with each second that passed, but it drove Sango so insane she ripped it off the wall and smashed it under her foot about two weeks after she arrived.

He rolled the prayer beads between his hands, keeping an eye on the new quiet clock. He knew it wasn't good to keep her in the beads for long, but he couldn't let her run to attack Inuyasha and Kagome again either.

He stared at the clock, the black prayer beads cold against his skin. He hated the damn silence. He needed something to distract him, to help him forget what he had just done to Sango.

Again.

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, the hard beads biting into his cheek. The quiet was going to drive him crazy…

He stood up and ripped the beads off his hand, his red mark pulsing under its covering. He closed his eyes and held the long string to his forehead.

The cold slowly left the beads as Sango materialized into view, her limp form lying helpless on the floor. Her skin was pale and clammy, her lips tinted blue and her muscles too weak to even shiver from the cold.

Miroku wrapped the beads back around his hand and knelt down to take her into his arms.

Sango's head rolled to the side, the only strength in her body held in her blazing, angry eyes. "I...hate...you." She hissed venomously.

Miroku held her to him more closely, "I know." He told her, hating himself to.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Inuyasha cursed after slamming his finger in the kitchen drawer.

Kagome rolled her eyes while Souta continued to stare adoringly at Inuyasha. "He is so cool." He breathed.

Inuyasha kicked at the cabinet lightly, "Is this like some kind of demon or somethin'?"

"Inuyasha! Don't kick that! And just watch where you put your fingers."

"Oi, the damn thing should know not to close if my fingers are in the way!"

"It's not alive Inuyasha, it's just a box on wheels. It can't do anything you didn't make it do."

"He is soooooo cool."

"Are you saying it's my fault my finger's turning purple?"

"Was it your fault you slammed it back in without moving your hand out of the way?"

"It shouldn't have moved!"

"Inuyasha can you date Kagome?" Souta interrupted eagerly.

"SOUTA!" Kagome screeched, Inuyasha looking on confused.

"I can turn Kagome into a fruit?"

"NO! Grrr, Souta, go sit down! And you, don't touch the drawers anymore!" Kagome snapped, shoving Inuyasha aside and grabbing a knife herself.

"Where did you get fruit from? Don't you know what dating is? I mean, you're so cool so you must have dated tons of hot girls." Souta chattered, ignoring the dark looks from his sister and the way she fingered the knife. "I know Kag could use some work, but can't you give her a few pity dates?"

"Souta, if you want to live to be a teenager, shut up." Kagome hissed, slicing the bread violently.

Inuyasha sat down at the table across from Souta, "Feh, I wanna know what he means." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave one of those 'man to man' looks with Souta.

**Click**

…ouch!

Kagome looked down at her throbbing finger, wondering why it was suddenly in so much pain. While she watched, it swelled slightly, the flesh turning pink. She frowned and reached over to turn the cold water on.

**Inuyasha you said you would kill anyone I asked, kill my brother!** Kagome begged.

_Feh, you're not in mortal danger so his death can wait a minute._ Inuyasha kept his attention focused mostly on Souta.

Kagome let the cool liquid run over her hurting finger, not noticing the way Inuyasha relaxed as well.

"Dating's like when you go to places with someone you like." Souta said matter-of-factly. "If you like the person, it turns exclusive."

Kagome snorted, "Since when do you know big words like 'exclusive'?" She leaned against the skin, letting Souta and Inuyasha distract her. But really, what had she done to hurt her finger?

"Dr. Saito explained it to me when I saw it in one of the Halloween books. But could you date Kagome, pleaseeee? You're so cool!"

"So it's like courtship?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta shrugged, "A little less formal, but mostly."

Inuyasha sent a slow, long smirk at Kagome.

**Inuyasha! Don't you dare! He's never going to let me hear the end of it! **Kagome moaned.

_Would I ever do anything to upset you mate?_ Inuyasha asked to innocently.

**Yes**

"Souta, I would be more then happy to eat your sister." Inuyasha said smoothly.

'**Date' you jerk! Not eat! He's not talking about the fruit! **Kagome wailed, Inuyasha's chuckling rumbling through her mind.

"Inuyasha, if appearing in public with her is so embarrassing you have to kill her, then…well, could you at least make it painless?" Souta asked, not understanding Inuyasha's…ahem…'mistake'.

Kagome jerked her finger out from under stream of water, glaring at both of them. She gritted her teeth and slapped the food down onto the plate. She marched it over to the table and sat down. Ignoring the other two's empty stomachs, she dug into the food.

"Ma-Kagome," Inuyasha corrected quickly at her glare. "Isn't that for all of us?"

"According to you, you'll have enough to 'eat' later." She sniffed, her fork stabbing the eggs. "And sorrrrrrry if I don't want to feed the accomplice to my future murderer." She directed at her brother, enjoying the food.

Inuyasha whined in her head and his hair twitched from where his ears were hiding. _Mate_ He called softly.

Kagome rolled her eyes again, **You know, you're lucky I can't sit-**

CRASH

Kagome gasped and Souta sprang back as Inuyasha fell and landed flat on the ground.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome hit her head and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright? I didn't think that would happen!"

Souta gaped at his sister, "You pushed him over Kagome?" he chocked. "How could you? He's so cool!"

Inuyasha got slowly up, the spell finally releasing him as Kagome chucked over him.

He looked at her sharply; echo's of the spell's pain still raking him. "It's fine as long as it doesn't happen again." He stressed the last part.

Souta looked at him solemnly, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll make sure she never pushes you over again."

Kagome bit her lip, "I'm really sorry Inuyasha. Here, let me make you some more food."

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and stole her bacon. "This is fine." He said, chewing on the meat.

Silently, Souta took some eggs and French toast from her sister's plate while she was looking over Inuyasha.

**I'm really, really, really, really, really, really-**

_It's fine._ Inuyasha interrupted, even though it really, really wasn't.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kagome guilty glanced over at Inuyasha for the third time in a minute as they walked. He didn't act like he had seen her look over and was to busy looking at everything to comment on it anyway.

She still felt horrible about accidently sitting him. Even more so with the book's warning. She almost hated Miroku for giving it to her.

So what was stopping her from taking it off?

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing with his chin.

"Skyscraper." Kagome said patiently for the tenth time.

"You said the last thing was a airstriker."

"Skyscraper, and yes. Their all similar types of buildings so they have the same name." Kagome tried to explain.

Kagome stared at him from the corner of her eye, finding it was hard to pull her gaze away from him. The sunlight turned his silver hair into white gold, and the scarf wrapped around his neck drew attention to his strong chin and jawbone. His red baseball cap was pulled low, but the rim highlighted his eyes whenever he turned to look at her.

It was only the ugly blue binding beads that ruined the whole package.

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up, "It stinks here." he complained again.

Kagome nodded, "Just wait till the summer when it's hot and everyone's sweating and garbage is rotting." she shuddered, not looking forward to it.

"Feh, we'll move out to the woods. It can't be nearly as bad there as it is here."

"We don't have any money. And besides, I have-"

"Skool." Inuyasha finished for her, still pronouncing it badly. "What's that?"

Kagome squealed when she saw the Ferris wheel Inuyasha was pointing at over the tree line. "That's where we're going, come on." she grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"This is the Harvest Festival." Kagome explained as she pulled him into the park where the fair was being held. "It's got rides, games, and food, and only comes once a year. I thought you might like to see it."

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed and his mouth gaping open at the fair, unsure of what to look at first.

Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand, her face lighting up in a blush when Inuyasha intertwined their fingers. "C'mon, you have to try out the Scrambler."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"-and he's so cool Dr. Saito! I really hope he lets Kagome date him." Souta prattled on, staring at the ceiling while Dr. Satio's shoes clicked smartly on the wooden floor.

"That's wonderful Souta." Dr. Saito encouraged. "I'm so glad you've made a new friend."

Souta noticed the edge of his psychologist's expensive tailored trousers appear out of the corner of his eye while he twisted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable.

"So tell me Souta, " Dr. Saito began, the clickity-clack starting up again. "How did Kagome react the next day to our little joke?"

Souta frowned, wanting to complain about the constant noise, but didn't want to upset Dr. Saito either. "She still seemed pretty angry. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were kinda bright and she acted funny. And she was mean, she wouldn't let me stay home to wait for Dad." Souta pouted, still upset about it. "But she seemed ok later, though I noticed she tried to avoid mirrors." he chuckled.

Dr. Saito hummed and the clicking was replaced by a pen scrawling across a clipboard for a moment. "Have you noticed any other changes?"

Souta shrugged, "She's been different but it's not really a...a bad different I guess."

"Hmmm...and then your new friend...Inuyasha was it? Appeared two days ago?"

"Yep!" Souta confirmed happily. "He's so cool. It would be awesome if he would let Kag date him, but I'm not sure she'll be that lucky unless I talk him into it."

Dr. Saito laughed. "Kagome is a lovely girl Souta." The clicking slowed as Dr. Saito walked in the direction of the floor to floor windows. "And I have a good feeling you might get what you wish for."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Inuyasha-" Kagome squeaked out, trying to avoid getting any more teddy bear fluff in her mouth. "Really, I think I'm good."

"Feh." he replied and Kagome heard the twang as he released his arrow and the sudden thump as it hit its target.

"Jesus Christ kid, would you go play something else already?" The carinii asked angrily. "You're making me look bad."

Kagome had the sense Inuyasha was scowling, but couldn't really tell since the giant stuffed snake she had draped around her neck was blocking most of her eyesight. "I want that giant panda thing to-"

"Then just take it!" the man snapped and shoved it at Kagome. "Go somewhere else, I barely have any prizes now!"

"Then make the game harder asshole." Inuyasha shot back as Kagome pulled him away, struggling to hold on to all the prizes Inuyasha had won for her.

"I think we've played enough." Kagome declared firmly, trying to better grasp the giraffe Inuyasha had won from the paint ball game.

"Just a few more." Inuyasha said back, dragging her over to the tin can alley.

Kagome strained to see over the gorilla that the snake was holding onto her, noticing the fair employee working the ball game growing pale as they approached.

"Look kid, there's a water dunk a few booths over, wouldn't you rather go beat that?" the men begged as Inuyasha picked up one of the baseballs lying on the counter.

Inuyasha tossed the ball lightly in his hand for a moment, before rearing back and violently throwing the ball at the stack of tin cans.

The carinii whimpered as the ball knocked over the cans and impeded itself into the cheap metal.

Kagome sighed and tried to shift all the things she was holding. "Inuyasha, I really can't carry anything more."

"Yeah, be nice to your girlfriend pal." The man encouraged. "In fact, why don't you be a gentleman and take some of that for her?"

Inuyasha ignored them both as he studied the prizes hanging on the wall. Finally he reached out and took a hair clip with blue and green feathers streaming down on leather strings off the display.

Gently, he slid some of Kagome's hair over her shoulder and behind her ear before snapping the clip in to hold it back. He took a moment to admire the way the blue and green complimented her black hair before sighing and taking the giant Tigger and panda from her. "I guess I'm done." he said glumly.

Kagome beamed, liking the feeling of the feathers hanging against her skin, "Great! Come on now, you have to try a funnel cake!" she told him, leaving the grateful booth workers behind as they headed for the food court.

Inuyasha's nostrils flared and he jerked, almost overwhelmed by millions of new scents. Kagome laughed when he sneezed and shook his head like a dog.

"Is there to much sensation Inuyasha?" Kagome dumped her prizes on an empty picnic table, noticing the way Inuyasha's eyes were starting to squint from the bright, neon lights.

"I'll get used to it." Inuyasha dismissed, and sat down close next to her. She blushed when he rested his hand on her back. "What's a tunnel pie?"

"_Funnel cake._" Kagome corrected while she counted out how much money she had left. "It's this big pile of fried sweet dough covered in sugar, it's sooooo good. If you don't like it I'll finish it for you." Especially since she only had enough money for one. "Could you stay here while I grab it, the booth's only over there." Kagome pointed out to a large metal trailer lit up with lights while Inuyasha frowned.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because I don't want to carry all this stuff and I don't want to leave it here." Kagome patted his hand consolingly. "Don't worry Inuyasha, you won't be alone for long." she teased, pretending to misunderstand why he wanted to come with her.

"Feh. Just don't take long." He ordered, eyeing the line of people.

Kagome grinned and impulsively leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "Be right back."

Inuyasha lightly touched his skin as she got up, knowing he really wasn't blushing even though it felt like he was. He was a big, tough, invincible demon prince, he was not blushing just because his mate had done such a little thing. Especially when he really didn't care that much.

The cotton candy Kagome had given to him earlier suddenly churned in his stomach. Why was it twisting his guts to admit he was indifferent to her? Since when hadn't it been true?

"Is that who I think it is?" a voice from behind him called out, sending Inuyasha's hackles up.

He took another breath, and nearly gagged at the reek.

Kouga sat down across from Inuyasha, a sneer on his face and his eyes hard, ignoring the way Inuyasha's lips subtlety tightened. "Well I guess it is. Damn mutt, what spawn of Midoriko's let you out of your cage?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "She is not spawn." he snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

Kouga flicked one of Kagome's stuffed toys, "What? An old friend can't chat up the West's biggest traitor? What's it been mutt, 500 years? Damn, how time flies. I honestly thought I'd never see you again. Kinda hoped I wouldn't either."

Inuyasha forced himself to stay calm, his eyes touching on Kagome quickly to make sure she was safe before returning to Kouga, "I don't know what you've been hearing, but I did not betray _anyone, _and I don't have any fucking idea about what you're talking about." His eyes returned to Kagome guiltily. Or at least he hadn't yet.

Kouga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sureeeeeee." he said mockingly. "So is that poor bitch the sucker who freed you?" he jerked his head in Kagome's direction.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, not caring if the humans saw his fangs. "Leave her out of this."

"What's your plan this time mutt? You gonna use her the same way you used Kikyo? Are you trying for the jewel again bastard?"

"I said, leave them alone unless you want to be reminded of what it felt like to get your ass kicked." Inuyasha snarled, claws lengthening in his fists.

Kouga snorted, "You've been stuck in a mirror for the last 500 years, you couldn't beat your way out of a paper lantern." He looked Kagome up and down insultingly. "At least you were lucky enough to find a hot moron to free you-"

Kouga was interrupted by Inuyasha's fist plowing into his cheek and knocking him off the bench. The food court went silent as they stared at the two demons.

Kouga slowly got up, blood trickling out of his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he spit on Kagome's panda, the red staining the white fur. "Bring it flea bag."

Without a word Inuyasha launched himself at his former sparring partner and let his fists fly.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Someone started to chant out, and their audience started to group around Kouga and Inuyasha, cheering and egging them on.

Inuyasha grunted when Kouga scored a hit on his stomach, but felt validated when the crowd roared in approval as he knocked Kouga's legs out from under him.

"Traitor." Kouga barked, flipping back up.

"What the hell is with you people thinking I betrayed someone?" Inuyasha snapped. "If anything, _I _was betrayed."

Kouga blocked a hit from Inuyasha's fist, "Oh, don't even fucking act like that."

"Act like_ what_?"

**Click**

Inuyasha's claws slashed Kouga's collarbone, drawing blood for the excited crowd.

**Inuyasha! What are you doing?!? Stop before I have to bail you out of jail! **Kagome begged. **I don't have that much money!**

Inuyasha jerked in surprise and looked over the crowd to see Kagome trying to struggle through.

_Mate, get back-_

Kouga's foot smashed into Inuyasha's side, sending Kagome screaming to the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror while Kouga paused, looking confused. "Did your chick just-"

A savage growl ripped out of Inuyasha's throat before he smashed his fist into Kouga's jaw, sending him flying into the suddenly frightened crowd, his eyes stinging as they burned bright red.

He bared his fangs like a pissed off dog, going down into a crouch as he snarled, his entire being begging him to rip Kouga into shreds for hurting his mate.

Fucking hell, HIS MATE WAS HURT! Because of that damn mind meld!

His every nerve shook in rage as the thought circled his head over, and over again, his screaming muscles bunched up, preparing to launch Inuyasha at Kouga to beat him into the fucking ground.

Kouga cautiously stood up, the crowd backing away from him nervously as he held his broken jaw. Inuyasha literally saw red, and his fingers felt naked without Kouga's blood covered in them.

He was going to cleave that bastard's head from his neck and-

**Inuyasha** Kagome's voice brushed soothingly, painfully across his frenzied mind. **Please Inuyasha, no more.**

The blood receded from his eyes immediately and he jerked up. _Kagome! Where are you? _He demanded, finally noticing the pain radiating in his side.

_Kagome's _pain.

The gold in his eyes glossed over again, focused on the cowardly demon now trying to back away.

He would make him _pay-_

**INUYASHA! Please! **Kagome begged, Inuyasha feeling the slight trickle of the tears running down her face. **I need you**

Inuyasha whined, the bloodlust completely leaving him. He couldn't get his revenge while Kagome was still in danger.

Kouga would still be around later if he was still the imbecile Inuyasha remembered him to be.

Ripping past Kouga, Inuyasha raced through the crowd, desperately looking for Kagome, her pain a throbbing, horrible ache he could hardly bear.

Where, where, where..._there._

Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he spotted Kagome miserably huddled up against the dirty funny pie stand, the neon lights reflected in the tears streaking down her face and her shaking hands hovering over her ribs.

"Mate." he whined, dropping down next to her.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly unfocused with her pain. His heart clenched so badly Inuyasha was tempted to rip it out just to make the aching pain _stop._

As gently as possible, Inuyasha laid a hand on her rib, and winced while she cried out. It felt like it had been broken.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her tears, trying to ease her into his arms without causing her more pain. "Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you."

Kagome looked up at him. **It hurts**

Inuyasha jerked, feeling like Kouga had succeeded in ripping his guts out at her words. _I know mate, I feel it to. I'm sorry sweetheart, I promise everything will be alright. Try to relax, I'm taking you home. _God damn it, everything WOULD be alright, even if he had to go and personally make sure if it!

He couldn't stand it if it wasn't

Quickly he stood up and ran at a speed human's couldn't even see his blur, trying to keep the run as smooth as possible for Kagome.

He held her close to his chest, nearly insane with rage that his mate had been in danger _again._ And worse was that he had practically let it happen to her. Damn it, he should have known to be more careful. Never again would she even leave her bedroom without him glued to her side.

But what made him even more angry was the realization that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't NOT care for Kagome.

But at the same time, he couldn't forget about Kikyo either.

* * *

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Oh, next Friday is my birthday!!! ...ok, sorry, that was random... But review still!


	8. November 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story**

**

* * *

**

**November 6**

_Clickclickclick. Clickclickclick. Clickclickclick._

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's claws and reminded herself it would really hurt to reach across and rip his stupid nails off his stupid fingers.

Then again, it could be more painful to listen to his damn clicking for another fifteen minutes.

She shifted on the stretcher, forgetting it would hurt, and let out a pained hiss when her rib throbbed. Inuyasha paused his tapping to look over at her, a whine catching in his throat.

She watched Inuyasha's eyes glance up at the clock, and sensed his annoyance at not being able to read it. He had finally understood how her digital one worked but he didn't know the purpose of those two stick looking things.

He growled quietly, not noticing Souta watching him intently. Very, very slowly, Souta rested his hand on the table beside Inuyasha's and gently tapped his fingers into the fake wood in unison.

_Clickclickclick. Taptaptap. Clickclickclick. Taptaptap. Clicktapclicktapclicktap-_

"Stop it! God _fuck_." Kagome groaned in agony, feeling like a giant hand had snapped her rib like a twig

Inuyasha shot up from his seat, his eyes panicked. "Damn it M-Kagome, don't hurt yourself!" he snarled at the closed door before looking back at the clock, figuring out that one of the stick things had moved to far right for his liking. "Where the hell is that doctor?"

As if on cue, the door swung open and Dr. Maeda swept in, Kagome's grandfather following behind him closely.

Dr. Maede sent a brilliant white smile to Kagome as her grandfather stole Inuyasha's seat, leaving him leaning against the wall while Dr. Maeda flipped on the x-ray display.

"And how are we doing Miss. Higurashi?" he asked cheerfully, sliding her x-rays into the frame.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh, we're just _peachy_ doc. Her side really only hurts like hell just a _little_ bit." he growled, his foot taking up the tapping.

The doctor nodded sympathetically, either ignoring or completely missing the sarcasm. "I'm afraid it's going to hurt for awhile. Kagome has broken one of her ribs. See here-" Dr. Maeda pointed to a spot on the x-ray and Kagome nodded as if she knew what he was talking about while Inuyasha snarled quietly, "This rib is broken. We're actually very lucky it showed up in the x-ray." he beamed and shut the box off. "Really the only thing you can do is go home and rest for one to two months-"

Kagome's mouth dropped open, "That long?"

Dr. Maeda nodded, "The bone is nearly shattered Kagome, you'll be lucky if it only takes two months. That means no school for awhile to." Dr. Maeda sat down to write a prescription out for her, completely missing the way Inuyasha's grim look turned into a smirk at the thought of her missing 'skool'. "These are some pain pills, and I'll give your grandfather instructions on your care. Just take it easy and you should be up and running in no time."

He smartly ripped the note off the pad and handed a little folder to her grandfather. "Would you like me to ask my son to collect your schoolwork for you?" he asked.

Kagome hid a grimace. Hojo was...sweet. But still a huge annoyance. "That would be great Dr. Maeda." she said politely.

He nodded his head, "I'll let him know as soon as I see him." he paused in front of Inuyasha and waggled his finger in his face. "And you young man, next time don't move a person who you think has a broken rib. You could have punctured her lung, which could have easily killed her."

**Click**

**Please, please, please don't kill him! I need him for the pain meds**! Kagome begged, recognizing Inuyasha's sudden tense form.

He stared right at the doctor, but thankfully didn't say anything.

Kagome sighed in relief while the doctor removed the IV from her arm. "The morphine should wear off in a few hours, but it should last long enough for you to get your meds once the drug stores open in...three hours." He confirmed after looking at the clock. "Let me have a nurse give you a wheelchair and you're all set to go home!"

Dr. Maeda finally left, leaving Inuyasha glaring at his back. Souta noticed his idol, and quickly twisted his face into a scowl as well, though he wasn't sure what Inuyasha was mad about.

Kagome drew in a deep breath and whimpered when her rib throbbed. Inuyasha winced, sharing her pain, but he didn't walk over and take her hand to comfort her like he wanted to. He had a feeling his mate wouldn't appreciate that kind of intimacy in front of her family just yet.

Gramps sighed and sat back in the plastic chair, tucking the prescription in his pocket. "Now who's going to take care of everything?" he mumbled, realizing the extent he had been depending on his granddaughter. What was he supposed to do now that she could barely breath without being in pain?

"Well it looks like the hoodlum is going to have to earn his keep." Grandpa decided suddenly with a firm nod, ignoring the way Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Gramps!" she protested, her ribs flaring up again. "His name isn't hoodlum, it's Inuyasha, second, what keep? He doesn't live at home-" As far as her family knew anyway..., "and you can't just expect him-

"Fine." Inuyasha interrupted her. "I'll take care of her."

"And the house. And the cooking, and the cleaning, and the rest of her chores?" Grandpa confirmed.

"Everything. I'll do anything for Kagome...and your family." he added at his mate's glare.

Grandpa nodded again, "Then it's settled, you can move off the streets and into our home for free while you're Kagome's nanny and the housekeeper."

"GRAMPS!" Kagome yelled before hissing in pain.

"Done." Inuyasha agreed immediately.

_Stop shouting_! He ordered frantically. _I know it hurts you, so just calm down and let me take care of you!_

"This is going to be so cool!" Souta cheered. "Inuyasha's going to live with us!"

_At least I don't have to sneak back through the window anymore._ He mused. _This should be fun_

Gramps got up, "I'm going to go see where that wheelchair is." he said, moving out the door.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, before quickly following him, "Mr. Higurashi." he called down the hall.

Gramps looked back over his shoulder, waiting for Inuyasha to speak.

"Thank you for uh...trusting me with Kagome." He sneezed, the chemicals from the hospital screwing with his nose.

He shrugged, "You're cheap."

Inuyasha nearly fell over in shock and sneezed again, his eyes starting to water. "You'd trust Kagome with anyone then?" he nearly growled, the effect ruined by his rapidly stuffed up nose. Damn hallway. He should have stayed in the room where the smell wasn't nearly as bad.

"You're cheap and you reacted right away to save her." Gramps added. He nodded again firmly, "I can trust you."

* * *

Inuyasha's arms were unmoving as he slowly walked up the stairs; Kagome nestled close to his chest. _Still fine sweetheart_?

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, taking quick, shallow breaths.** The morphine's fading **she grumbled, Inuyasha feeling the answering twitch in his own side.

Inuyasha grunted, knowing the drug stores still had an hour before they opened at nine. Dumb ass doctor

He looked over his shoulder once he had finally reached the top of the stairs to Souta standing anxiously close to his back. "Go sleep, I've got it from here." He called down, still moving slowly.

Souta rushed off to his room, glad he was absolved of all responsibility, leaving Inuyasha staring down at Kagome, his jaw tight. She was pale, and looked so fragile in his arms.

"I'm sorry mate, this is my fault." He said, pissed off. "If I hadn't left you alone-"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Or, you know, maybe if you hadn't picked a fight..."

"Feh." Inuyasha walked into her room and carefully set her on her desk for a moment while he stripped her quilt to the foot of the bed. Ignoring her glare, he placed her on her injured side, the doctor mentioning that help her breath easier. "That bastard had the problem, not me." He adjusted the pillow under her head, wondering if it was to firm for her.

Kagome batted his hand away weakly, not used to someone taking care of her for a change. "I know I haven't had a chance to discuss modern laws with you yet, but it_ is_ illegal to start a brawl in public."

Inuyasha's eyebrow arched. "So I can start one in private then?"

Kagome growled, "You're deliberately missing the point!" She snapped, trying to fight a yawn.

Inuyasha's face softened and he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Just try to rest mate. I'll wake you when your pills are here." He sat crossed legged against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be safe." He looked over at her rib, his lips tightening. "You won't ever be hurt again."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes flickered closed. "Thanks Inuyasha." She murmured.

Inuyasha dropped his head into his hands once Kagome was asleep, their shared pain fading as she became less aware of it. Goddamn it, what was he doing making promises to her he couldn't keep? He couldn't promise she would never be hurt, especially if the person who would hurt her next was him.

He shouldn't care. She was only a mate, there was no cosmic force compelling him to fall in love with her, or even to like her.

He scowled at her, annoyed by the sudden lightness in his chest when he noticed her peaceful face. She looked so innocent, angel-like.

So he liked Kagome, but what about Kikyo? What about all the plans they had made together? Kikyo wasn't his mate, but she had been first. Shouldn't that count for something?

He went still when Kagome frowned in her sleep, his every nerve on end. He had bonded to her without thinking about the consequences; he could feel the link between them now, growing stronger everyday. Could she feel his guilt and hesitance even in her sleep?

He shook his head firmly. His connection to Kagome shouldn't matter...didn't matter. Now that his mate was out of danger, he had calmed down and realized regardless of what Fate, or God, or whatever had set up for him, he had chosen Kikyo. All he needed from Kagome was her absolute trust in him. And that was just going to be how it was.

Kagome's forehead furrowed in distress, and Inuyasha's chest tightened in return.

* * *

Miroku held the spoon up to Sango's ashen lips, sighing as she only clamped down even more stubbornly.

"Sango, please, you need to eat." Miroku compelled, "Really, it's not poisonous." He brought the spoon up to his own mouth and swallowed, the heat spreading throughout his body. "See? And it's delicious."

If they could have, Sango's eyes would have pitched daggers at him. She turned her head mulishly, and even if it was to defy him he was glad to see she had found enough strength to do so.

He dipped the spoon back into the bowl of soup and lifted it to her mouth again. She stared back at him scornfully, not giving an inch.

Miroku dropped the spoon back into the bowl and placed the soup onto the floor, giving up for now. "Do you want something else?" he asked a little desperately. "A sandwich? Sushi? Grilled beef tenderloin?"

Sango looked at him disgustingly, "I'll…feed…myself. Want…nothing…from…_you_." She forced out slowly.

"Sango, you barely have the strength to talk! How are you supposed to feed yourself?" he snapped, regretting his words the second they left his mouth and she became even more closed off.

She kept her head turned away, her lips pressed tightly together. "Go...to...hell."

He could just barely feel her anger beating at him from the weak bond they had managed to form years ago. The link wasn't strong enough to feel anything else, just her constant fury.

"Sango, I know you're furious with me, but what else could I have done? You were trying to kill them!"

Sango let her eyes slid closed, the tension fading from her face to be replaced by weariness. "Needs...to...be...stopped before...she can use them." she muttered, her head twitching on the pillow. "Need _her_ dead. And_ him_."

Miroku looked down at his mate, confused. "Her? Him? Sango, you've never mentioned any of this before. Who are 'her and him'? Do you mean Kagome and Inuyasha?"

She panted slightly, a small flush rising to her cheeks. "Need them dead...my duty.._.my curse_." she gasped suddenly, her eyes jerking open.

Miroku laid his hand on her forehead and hissed in pain at the heat radiating off it. "Oh hell." he muttered, as clammy sweat beaded on her skin. She had gotten a fever.

From his damn prayer beads.

With a curse, he ripped them off his hand and into the wall, not caring his mark was open for the entire world to see. "I'm sorry Sango. Never again." he promised, before running to get wet cloths and whatever scroll he could find on saving a demon mate's life.

* * *

Kagome pushed her head further into the pillow, praying that strange noise was only from a dream.

_ssssQQQQQQuuuEaaaakkkkkkkkkkk_

She scowled into the fabric, the throbbing pain in her ribs distracting her from sleep. And that damn noise.

Slowly, she cracked her eyes open, more then ready to be in a very, very bad mood. Not only was she in pain, tired, confused, and unable to write a list of questions for Inuyasha while it hurt to even breathe, that damn noise was intent on puncturing her ear drums.

Inuyasha's back was to her as he squirted Windex onto her windows and wiped the cloth across the glass, pushing so hard the window squeaked and left huge streaks.

He turned and looked back at her, "You should still be sleeping." He said almost as an accusation.

_SSSSSSQQQQUUUUEEEAAAAKKKKKKKK_

Kagome frowned and closed her eyes to concentrate, trying to recognize his conflicting emotions. He was glad to see she was safe and awake yes; he was also worried she wasn't getting enough rest and subjecting herself to unnecessary pain. And there was…something else there? Guilt? Determination? Resignation?

_Love...but not completely for me _that feeling inside her whispered, getting louder the more she bonded with Inuyasha.

Fingers drifted across her forehead, and Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha gazing down at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You feel like you're still in pain." he murmured. "Your grandfather should be here soon with your medicine. You didn't sleep long enough." he repeated again. He studied her clothing, still in the jeans and now dirty shirt she had thrown on yesterday. "You need to change into something else. I should have done that before putting you down."

Kagome bristled at the term while he started going through her drawers. "I'm not a baby that needs to be _'put down_' for a nap-not that drawer!" she winced, finally starting to notice her ribs hurt more when she got angry.

Inuyasha sighed and closed her underwear drawer. "Fine, but only because I plan on seeing them on you very soon sweetheart." he purred, his back to her while he picked through her T-shirts.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. She was afraid if she started arguing with him, she might not stop until she knew everything.

And she wasn't sure she wanted to yet.

She watched Inuyasha as he draped a shirt over his shoulder before digging for something to cover her legs. She wanted to delude herself into thinking for a little while longer that Inuyasha wasn't hiding something. She knew it was stupid, dangerous and hell on her nerves, but her need not to know yet, to have _something _good in her life outweighed her common sense for once.

"These should work." he stood up, her black yoga pants clutched in his hand.

She watched him warily, knowing in her condition she was going to need a lot of help. Which would involve a lot of physical contact with Inuyasha.

She gulped and focused on the burning pain in her ribs. Her side ached like mad, there was no way her hormones wouldn't behave themselves. Even if she wanted to-which she didn't since the Guide advised against it-she really couldn't do anything with Inuyasha without irritating her injury. So yep. She would definitely be safe.

Inuyasha drew her covers back and tossed the clothes on top of her sheets. "You ready mate? It might hurt." he warned.

"It already hurts." she said dryly and let Inuyasha carefully pull her up.

Kagome chocked on her gasp, red-hot pain erupting in her side. It was like someone had jabbed thousands of glass slivers into her bone and muscle and then started melting them. She tried to catch her breath, only for every drawn in pant to grind the pain in deeper.

Inuyasha swore and hurriedly laid her back down on her side. "Fuck. Ok sweetheart, ok, just calm down now." he stroked her hair, his fingers getting tangled in the feather barrette he had slid in last night. He took it out and spread her hair over her pillow before turning his attention to her sweat-covered face.

His tongue lapped against her cheek, noticing Kagome's taste was nearly drowned out by the salt. "How much do you like this shirt?" his lips brushed her skin.

The shirt in question was snow white and covered in dirt and grass stains. "It's probably unsavable." she muttered, slightly annoyed. First her favorite summer dress and now this.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and in one, clean rip he sliced her shirt open through from her neckline to the hem. While her mouth dropped and she gaped at him, he stripped her sleeves away and pulled the fabric back, leaving her topless in only her black bra and bruises.

His mouth tightened as he stared at the blue and black mark creeping around her side before he gently turned her onto her back.

Kagome stared down at him, resisting the urge to cover herself. "Inuyasha. What are you doing?"

He licked his lips, but Kagome had the sense it wasn't so he could be a horny pervert, "What do you think?" he asked before bending down and dragging his tongue against the bruise.

After a moment, her skin absorbed the healing agents in his salvia and soothed the throbbing slightly.

"Your rib (Lick) won't heal (lick)as fast as your neck did (lick). But it shouldn't (lick) be as painful (lick) over a period of time. (Lickkkkk)"

Kagome sighed, the painful heat in her ribs cooling a degree. Her hand moved to tangle her fingers into the ends of his soft hair. It smelled faintly like her vanilla shampoo and she wondered absently how he had figured out how to use the shower.

"You really are useful." she said dreamily, and Inuyasha snorted in laughter against her skin.

"Trust me mate. I live only to see you happy." Under her hand, his head jerked and wouldn't stop until she turned her head to see what was so important.

Stacked in the corner of her room was every single one of the stuffed animals he had won for her. He had gone back for them.

* * *

Kikyo frowned, staring at the calendar. She should have gotten a call by now.

She poured herself a second glass of wine, needing it after another morning dealing with idiots. Whine, whine, whine was all they ever did.

Kikyo chucked suddenly, swirling the red wine in her glass, realizing her pun. She was so funny. And beautiful, intelligent, extremely powerful, a sharp dresser and rich after all her centuries of living and careful stock decisions. Inuyasha should be grateful she allowed him to even share the same air as her.

So where the hell was he?

She took an angry swallow from her glass. She didn't expect it to take this long. Kagome Higurashi should have been incredibly easy to woo. Her father was recently dead, her mother insane, her entire family depended on her and she had no male attention.

This Hojo Maeda didn't count, she had him checked out.

Inuyasha should have won her over by now. What was his problem? Was he that rusty after 500 years locked away? After all her coaching however, he should be the demon equivalent of Casanova.

She scowled and glanced back at her calendar. She would give it some more time. Maybe the Higurashi girl was frigid or something.

* * *

The giant gorilla's fur was soft under her cheek, the fresh clothes comforting, and the pain wasn't as bad with the pills and Inuyasha's...treatment. Kagome tugged on the towel under her that kept the ice from melting onto the bed and hugged the gorilla closer.

"Is this light or dark?" Inuyasha asked, shoving fabric in front of her face.

"Dark." she said, barely looking at Souta's gray boxers.

"This one?"

"White."

"And this one?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said instead. "Are you color blind?"

Inuyasha sat back among the piles of clothes he was making. "No."

"So is there some reason you need to ask me the difference between colors?" Kagome asked in exasperation.

"Feh. I'm making sure I'm doing it right." he shot back.

Inuyasha slapped a white shirt into the light pile, and when Kagome didn't protest, he threw a light green pant in as well.

"Inuyasha." Kagome murmured, barely breaking a dent in his concentration on the laundry. "Who was that man last night?"

Inuyasha froze, and Kagome wondered if she shouldn't have waited until she could write her lists again. "He's no one important." He brushed off her question and dropped another shirt into the light pile. "Just some asshole who pissed me off."

"Liar." Kagome shot back, staring at him steadily."Who was he Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned before setting the clothes aside and trying to tuck his hands into his sleeves. He grunted when they wouldn't fit and settled for crossing his arms over his chest instead. "He was a...a friend once." Inuyasha finally admitted, his head bowed. "We grew up together, we trained in martial arts and were sparring partners."

Kagome listened closely to him and the voice that often spoke up when he was lying, glad it wasn't pipping up now. "So what happened? Shouldn't you have been happy to see him?"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and tossed a red shirt into the dark pile, obviously needing something to do with his hands. "We had a fight before I was imprisoned. He was wrong about something and didn't want to admit it." Inuyasha frowned, and Kagome had the sense something was bothering him. "The bastard shouldn't have still been mad though."

Kagome shifted slightly on the ice, trying to find a colder spot then the one she was laying on. "Can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha cocked his head, "Haven't you been asking me stuff?"

Kagome waved it away. "This is more personal though."

Inuyasha snorted, "And the others weren't?" He sighed at her look. "Fine, go ahead."

"What was it like in the mirror?" Kagome asked, genuinely interested. She suddenly grinned, "I could see you like Rapunzel hidden away in her castle with that hair of yours."

Inuyasha slowed his movements and Kagome saw as well as felt his instant reluctance. He shrugged, and tossed a bright pink sock into the dark pile. "It's not a pretty story like that." he warned, a bright orange and white striped shirt following the sock.

Kagome snuggled closer to the gorilla, feeling the urge to give Inuyasha a hug at the bleak look on his face. "Tell me anyway."

Inuyasha finally put the clothes down, his hands trying to shove themselves back into his sleeves again. He frowned and forced them to stay still. "Well it's a mirror. And mirrors reflect images back to you, right? So depending on what my mirror was facing was what I lived with until the mirror was moved." he shrugged again, attempting to be casual about it. "Most of the time I was placed in living rooms or bedrooms and I could have something soft to sleep on, and I could see the outside world."

"What about times you weren't, like that bag Dr. Saito held the mirror in?" Kagome asked.

"Then it was dark, airless, and really hot from all that damn velvet." He threw a pair of Souta's shorts in her trash basket by accident.

"So how exactly did you leave?" she questioned, thinking maybe she didn't need lists after all.

"You freed me. Your blood weakened the magic seal on the glass, and by breaking the mirror you released me." Inuyasha tossed her blue shirt into the dark pile. "I'm out of my prison because of you."

Kagome nodded as she yawned. "Can I ask something else?" she asked sleepily, surprised by how tired she was.

Inuyasha started to gather the white pile up now that he had finished sorting the laundry. "No way I can stop you obviously."

Kagome nestled closer to the gorilla, her eyes fluttering shut despite her determination to keep them open. "Who's Kikyo?"

* * *

Miroku tipped the cloth back into the bowl of ice water, growing more and more worried with every passing moment. Sango was becoming so hot, he nearly burnt himself on skin-to-skin contact, she was so weak she couldn't even toss and turn in her feverish state and for the first time in all their years together, he had heard her _whimper_.

Miroku rapidly flipped through his scrolls, trying to find a solution, a clue, anything that would help him fix this. But there was nothing. What was worse, according to these damn books, she shouldn't even be sick.

Frustrated, Miroku pushed the ancient books and scrolls out of his lap to land on the floor in a heap and leaned forward to bury his head in his hands.

This was his fault. It must be. Somehow, he had managed to get his nearly immortal mate sick with something he couldn't even fix.

Goddamn it, he knew he had screwed up but he never thought it would lead to something like this.

Oh God...she might die.

Miroku lunged for the scrolls, praying he would find someway to save his mate.


	9. November 7

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Nov. 7**

Kagome laid staring up at her ceiling, the dawn's light turning the paint into a strange blue color. Her ribs ached and she was long overdue for her pain pills but the tension in her bedroom left her pressed tight to her bed.

Inuyasha leaned against her bed, the top of his silver hair just barely visible out of the corner of her eye. He sat ramrod straight and stared straight ahead. Kagome ached to touch him, but the silence was crushing her.

She closed her eyes, and her hand locked into a fist. She should _never _had asked him about Kikyo. What had happened to her plans to just screw her doubts and enjoy being pampered for the first time since her father's death? But no, instead of sticking with that plan, she just blurted out the stupidest question in the entire world. Christ, what was _wrong _with her?

And now here they both were, wide awake but acknowledging the awkward quiet instead of each other.

She stifled a groan, afraid to shatter the silence that surrounded them. When had she even ever heard of Kikyo? It was that damn voice again, its whisper getting louder everyday. It told her more and more when Inuyasha was lying, when Inuyasha was happy, when Inuyasha was staring at her, and now it was telling her his girlfriends' names.

What would it take to get it to _shut up?_

_**BLAREEEEEEEEEEEE BLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Kagome jerked while Inuyasha shot to his feet, claws out and fangs bared as the car's alarm when crazy.

Kagome cried out and her hand hovered over her rib, the sudden movement causing the pain to flare up again. Inuyasha's head snapped over his shoulder, his golden eyes wide and he scowled at her hand.

He growled to himself as he dropped down to his knees and gently pushed her hand away. "Always in trouble." he grumbled before pulling her large t-shirt up and lowering his mouth to her bruises.

Kagome laid still as his tongue stroked over her, a gentle heat spreading through her at his delicate touch. She remembered the way Inuyasha had sucker-punched Kouga and sent him flying. The hand resting so causally on her thigh could easily crush her bones into dust and yet, he was so careful with her. Like she was something precious.

Inuyasha pulled away with a small kiss after he had thoroughly coated her skin, leaving her bruises shining in the early morning light. He slowly sat on her bed, trying not to jostle her. She stared up at him, while he stared back, the car alarm finally dying down.

"Kikyo was a woman I met before I was imprisoned in the mirror." Inuyasha said without warning before the quiet could grab them again. "She was a very well-respected miko. Her power and her beauty made her very well known not just in the West, but in the other lands as well. I fell in love with her while she was visiting my brother's court. It wasn't completely unheard of for a demon to find their mate was someone with holy power so I had hoped..." Inuyasha trailed off for a moment, his hand reaching out to touch her hair lightly.

"You wanted her to be your mate." Kagome guessed, ignoring the sudden twisting in her gut.

Inuyasha nodded. "I was planning to marry her in the human way but then I was imprisoned. And I never saw her again."

Even with the jealously racking through her, Kagome reached out and softly placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably but let his hand rest under hers. "It was a long time ago. But it's not easy to forget."

Kagome's hand tightened over his, "And you _shouldn't _forget. She was someone you loved dearly, she should always have some of your heart." her eyes narrowed. "Just not a whole lot of it."

Inuyasha looked down at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Before she could blink, his lips were covering hers and he was kissing the tense quiet away like a man possessed. His fangs nipped lightly at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he swept into her mouth with a hungry growl. Her hands clutched his shoulders as heat overtook her, nothing like the gentle warm that had spread earlier. If she were any hotter, her bed would be on fire.

He broke away reluctantly and settled down next to her. "Go to sleep. You need the rest." his arm carefully curved around her just under her breasts and he tucked his head close to the crook of her neck.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you have done when you found me if you had stayed with Kikyo?" she asked, sleepiness starting to overtake her.

She felt Inuyasha shrug. "Kikyo was human, so it wouldn't have mattered since you were 500 years in the future. She would have been dead by the time I met you."

Kagome frowned slightly, something nagging at her, but since the voice wasn't being specific, she ignored it. "You couldn't have known that then though."

"I would have tried to ignore you, but mate, I don't think it would have worked." Inuyasha snuggled closer. "Go to sleep now."

Kagome allowed her eyes to drift close, the awkward silence gone.

* * *

The scrolls and ancient books lay in a messy pile at Miroku's feet, temporarily abandoned while he typed furiously on the laptop resting on his knees.

**ChurchMan007-**

_How do you heal a sick demonic mate who spent to much time in binding prayer beads?_

Miroku pressed enter to shot his question off to the rest of the Yahoo! group he belonged to before switching tabs back over to the demonpedia website.

Keeping an eye on Sango while clicking around the website, he typed _Hiraikotsu _into the Weapon search engine, the machine humming as it worked on his request.

He took a small ladle and poured cold water over Sango's white forehead, the water turning into steam almost immediately on contact. He had given up on washcloth after the last one had burst into flames.

He checked on the fire ward he had placed on his bed, happy to see it was still preventing fire to break out.

He looked back at the computer screen and nearly fell out of his seat when a picture of a large boomerang filled the webpage.

Eagerly, he scrolled down, praying he had finally found Sango's old weapon.

_The Hiraikotsu is a large boomerang made from demon bones. Boomerangs were an unpopular, but well-respected, weapon because of the amount of skill it took for a warrior to wield one. The demonslayer tribes were well noted for their use of such a weapon, but few warriors were ever able to use the boomerang competently. The most famous boomerang wielder was a woman demonslayer who went on to become Midoriko's guard before disappearing mysteriously. Her boomerang, the Hiraikotsu is one of her few remaining weapons._

Miroku nearly pumped the air. This woman demonslayer _must _be Sango. He had to get this boomerang for her. Maybe it would go a long way in repairing their relationship.

If she survived.

He hadn't been able to find anything in his scrolls, his only hope was in the demons and their mates who belonged to the Demonic Life Yahoo! group. He didn't know what he would do if one of them didn't have an answer.

Sighing, he turned back to demonpedia, trying to find something interesting to distract him.

He scrolled down, interested in related links, and his eyebrows went up when two names popped out at him.

Naraku

Kikyo

He vaguely remembered Kikyo as being a great miko of the time, and Naraku was one of the original fallen angels. What could they have to do with Sango?

Checking on Sango's deathly still form again, he clicked on the blue Naraku link.

* * *

""You have betrayed me." Inuyasha announced in a solemn voice. "You told me you would love no other, you told me I could trust you, and then I find you in the arms of _him_."

"Dantos, how _dare _you accuse me, how _dare _you condemn me?" Inuyasha continued in a shrill voice. "I was only hugging Julius while _you _were in bed with Sofia."

"You know _nothing_."

"No? I know I will never love you again after this!" Ellen spun on her heel and stalked towards the door before she was abruptly halted by Santo's hand on her elbow.

"No Ellen, no. Don't do that. Don't stop loving me.""

Kagome watched spellbound at Inuyasha while he paced, reading aloud from the slim book in his hands. His free arm shot out, moving around wildly as he read from _The Greek Tycoons Forced Mistress. _She had suggested he read aloud from her favorite Harlequin books as a joke, she never believed he would actually do it for her.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, "Are you still paying attention? I'm not reading this for myself, you know."

Kagome forced herself to stop staring at his lips, "Of course I am Inuyasha. You're reading beautifully." she said, her gaze returning to his mouth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Feh. Anyway, Santos blah, blah, blah and then looked down at her before saying, "You are not-"

"Hey! What the heck is the blah, blah, blah?" Kagome interrupted.

"That was when you weren't paying attention."

Kagome frowned. "It couldn't have been. You were just talking about Santos begging Ellen to keep loving him."

A small red flush covered his cheeks. "That was the blah, blah, blah."

Kagome studied him, "I bet it wasn't."

"Feh. Bet whatever you want, I'm the one with the book." He teasingly waved it in front of her face as she glared, knowing it would hurt to try to grab it. But ooooooo was he paying when she could move!

Kagome waved a hand, "Get on with it."

Inuyasha paused a moment, wondering if that had been an order he should ignore, before deciding he really wanted to see what would happen to Ellen and Santos. He cleared his throat, "'You are not leaving me Ellen! I won't let you, _can't let you-" _Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence, nose twitching when a horrible stench hit him.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha froze, the scent getting stronger.

Kouga held his hands up as he strolled through the door, "Please muttface, don't let me stop you. The story was just gettin' good."

With a snarl, Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga, his eyes tainted red as he pinned him by the neck to the wall. "_You._"

"Me." Kouga wheezed without batting an eyelash. "I come in peace asshole. I just wanted to talk, but you haven't left this damn house in almost two days."

Inuyasha growled, his eyes growing darker at the spike of fear in Kagome's scent. "_Mistake_." he barked, his demon side screaming at him to rip Kouga apart for daring to come into his _injured mate's room_.

Kouga panted, eyeing Inuyasha's claws as they pressed dangerously close to his throat. "C'mon dummy, you don't want to kill me in front of her."

Inuyasha looked over at the closed window, debating between throwing him through the glass and dragging him by his hair out the door downstairs.

"Let him talk Inuyasha. I want to hear what he has to say." Kagome requested. "You can always kill him later."

Inuyasha hands tightened slightly, before giving into his mates wish and letting him go. For now. He took a step back so he was in front of Kagome, claws out and mind firmly guarded so if there was a fight, she couldn't get hurt again.

Kouga straightened out his shirt and smoothed a hand down his hair, fixing any damage the tussle had caused to it. He bowed slightly in Kagome's direction. "Thank you Lady."

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Kouga perched on Kagome's desk, and ignored Inuyasha's quiet growl. "I wanted to apologize first. For the insult and the injury towards your mate." he bowed again. "If I had known you would have been so stupid as to mind-meld with her during our fight, I would have gone more easy on you."

_The Spaniard's Virgin Conquest _went sailing past Inuyasha and hit Kouga squarely in the head before Inuyasha could move a muscle. "_I_ was the one who mind-melded with Inuyasha, moron." Kagome snapped. "And you were just lucky Inuyasha went so easy on _you_, otherwise you'd be holed up in a hospital room somewhere, crying like a baby."

Kouga stared at her, mouth gaping open and eyes wide, his nose slightly red from where the book had hit him. "...Did you just...I mean...Spaniard?..."

"Get on with it." she ordered, tempted to just set Inuyasha lose on him.

Kouga's mouth wavered for a moment before he firmly closed it and turned back to Inuyasha. "I've been thinking, and I want to know, what the hell do you mean when you say you didn't betray anyone?"

"What do you think it means? It's exactly how it sounds! I. Didn't. Betray. Anyone. I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Inuyasha shot back.

Kouga rubbed his nose before raising an eyebrow. "That's not what I heard."

"Then why don't you explain what you heard? Because as far as Inuyasha and I are concerned, he was imprisoned unfairly." Kagome said, fingering another book.

Kouga looked annoyed, "When did your mate become your mouthpiece? Don't throw that at me!" he held his hands up when Kagome lifted another book.

He settled his hands on the desk when she put the book down. "Well, since you're so intent on denying it, mutt face..." He shifted, trying to get more comfortable on the desk before starting. "500 years ago we were told by Midoriko and Lady Kikyo you had tried to steal some vital objects from your brother's coffers, some magical object that could put the entire demon and human races in danger. Worst yet, you didn't even try to steal it yourself, you used Lady Kikyo to take it. For your crimes, Midoriko sealed you into a mirror that could only be unsealed by a descendent of Midoriko."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga. "And you believed _that_? Damn it, I thought you knew me better then that Kouga."

Kouga kept his head up though his neck was beginning to flush. "I believe it, because it's _true_. And after Kikyo traveled all over the place whining about what happened, hell, even your brother started to believe it and let Midoriko's punishment stand."

Inuyasha jerked slightly, though only Kagome saw it. "That's such fucking bullshit. I would never betray Kikyo or my brother. And just what the hell is this 'magical object' I stole?"

"Midoriko or Kikyo never got to specific. But the demons have always thought it was the jewel."

Inuyasha's back stiffened. "You idiot. There is no jewel anymore."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "No, _you're _the idiot. Sesshomaru and Midoriko could have harped all they wanted to on how they had destroyed it, but we knew better. There's never been a doubt in my mind the jewel still exists."

Kagome waved a hand, "Hey, ignorant human over here. What's so special about a jewel?"

Kouga tuted condescendingly. "Haven't explain our history to her yet mutt-face?"

Inuyasha flipped him off, "The jewel is more like a vessel mate. It _held _the worst demon in the world before it was finally _destroyed._"

Kouga snorted, "Crawl out from under the rock dumbass. Naraku's to powerful to be killed. That's why your brother had that fancy underground, super secret, guarded by Midoriko and the top demonslayer, treasury built. It was to hide the jewel, not because the West was so rich under your brother he needed 'the extra vaults'."

"Naraku?" Kagome questioned innocently like she had never heard the name before it could turn into a full-scale fight.

Kouga shook his head, "The closest thing to the devil that exists, Lady. He was so bad, Lord Sesshomaru had him placed into a jewel because he was to strong to kill. And don't believe Inuyasha, it's out there."

"It is not. Sess told me himself he had finally figured out how to kill him, so he did."

"Your brother _lied_." Kouga said slowly like he was talking to an idiot. "And you still haven't convinced me you didn't do anything."

Inuyasha's muscles bunched up. "Of course I didn't. As far as I know, I was imprisoned because Midoriko was jealous of me-"

"Wait, wait, wait, say that again? Jealous of _you_? HAH!" Kouga erupted into full-scale laughing. "That's a good one mutt-face, hahahahaaaaaaaaaa. Where did you hear that one from? Ow! Cool it with the books!"

"I could still _hear _in the mirror." Inuyasha snapped, "That was the only theory I ever heard." he admitted.

"Must have been the punch line to a joke..." Kouga said thoughtfully.

"Well, he must have been set up! Inuyasha would never do _anything _like you're suggesting." Kagome interrupted Kouga's chuckling. "How was Inuyasha decided guilty anyway?"

Kouga shrugged, "By Midoriko's word. Down in Lord Sesshomaru's treasury, and really, anywhere else for that matter, she was judge, jury, and executioner."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "That's how you all decided Inuyasha was a traitor? One woman's opinion?"

Kouga fidgeted nervously, "Well, it was Lady Kikyo too..."

"Don't you even think about suggesting Kikyo had something to do with this. We loved each other, If she had anything to say against me, it was forced." Inuyasha defended.

Kouga looked frustrated, "They were both mikos-"

"I demand a re-trial." Kagome announced, glaring at Kouga, not noting his and Inuyasha's mouth dropping. "Inuyasha was unfairly punished for 500 years, his reputation ruined, and he couldn't marry the woman he loved. I can't do anything about the other two things, but damn it, I'm going to make sure his name is cleared!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Mate..."

Kagome held up a hand. "Don't stop me Inuyasha. I _know _you would never betray anyone the way this idiot is talking about, and I'm going to make sure everyone else knows it to."

Kouga was speechless for a moment, before he nearly giggled with glee and rubbed his hands together. "Oh man, does this sound like _fun._ I have a few connections, I'll get right on setting up a trial date." he jumped to his feet as Inuyasha stood as still as a statue, completely shocked. "Hey, if I come back with the details, will you pin me to the wall again?"

"Yes." Inuyasha growled.

Kouga thought for a moment. "Then I guess I'm sending a letter." he headed for the door, whistling. He paused before looking over his shoulder. "I'm not saying I believe you...but I hope you win Yash."

Inuyasha managed a small nod of acknowledgment before Kouga left, the only indication he had ever been there were the two small paperback books lying on the floor.

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "Unbelievable. What an idiot. How could your friend think that badly of you? You should have hit him harder Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, and then in the next he was crouched on all fours above her, staring at her intently. "You stood up for me." he breathed.

"Duh. Did you expect any less? We both know you couldn't have done this, so we're going to find out who set you up and why." she paused for a moment. "Or move to an island that has no demons on it. The warm weather would be nice." she mused.

He licked his lips. "You are so incredibly lucky you're hurt right now." he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on her lips, though she had the feeling he was just barely holding himself back. "I promise I'll make up for it later."

Kagome looked at him, her lips humming from where they had touched his. "Are you shocked?" she asked, surprised herself.

He slowly nodded. "No one has ever stood up for me before. Or liked my ears. Or cooked me breakfast and wasn't paid to do so." he trailed off, still studying her face like he wanted to memorize every angle.

Kagome reached out to cup his cheek. "You're my mate, and I think of you as a friend Inuyasha." she grinned suddenly, "Defending you seems like second nature to me."

Inuyasha laughed softly and rested his head against her forehead. "Same here sweetheart."

* * *

Miroku typed up his notes, making a mental note to print them out for Kagome and Inuyasha. He had a feeling they would find them as interesting as he had.

Well Kagome would anyway. Inuyasha might try to take his head off. Again.

Miroku looked at his mate, helplessness sweeping over him. She was so weak. Her chest hardly moved and heat fumes were rising from her body, making the air above her hazy.

He raked his hands through his hair again, mussing his black locks. He didn't know what to do...

He laced his hands together and rested his chin on them, but didn't close his eyes like he normally would have. Instead, he kept staring at Sango.

"Dear God." He began. "Please forgive me. I've ruined the gift you sent me. I didn't understand her and I...I did a lot of unforgivable things. But please Lord, don't take her back. Please, I promise I'll fix things. I'll make her happy. Just heal her. Please God, give me another chance." he begged, his fingers tightening, "Or at the very least...let me hold her, for the first and the last time. Don't let her die feeling like she was unloved."

He waited a moment, the silence crushing him. He sighed and let his hands fall apart. He needed to get more water for Sango's-

His laptop suddenly beeped and his notes were minimized. Slowly, he settled the laptop back in his lap, noticing his Yahoo! group page was loading.

His brow furrowed. He had already checked the website twenty times tonight and hadn't gotten an answer. He had finally given up and turned back to reviewing his scrolls and texts a third time.

The website sprang up and his heart leapt when he saw one new message.

**WorseWitchoftheWest**:

_You stupid idiot. You should have read the updated version of the mate handbook. You're gonna need a miko to heal her. And soon. Duhhhhhhhhhh._

_ Freaking moron. The book is there for a reason, Einstein! _

_ And here's a link on demonpedia for the miko on instructions to heal your demon since most mates aren't stupid enough to nearly kill them with binding prayer beads. You're lucky I had time to type it up fast. _

_Now hurry up and find one. Don't think I won't lose any sleep sending the demonslayers after an imbecile like you. IDIOT!_

Miroku reread the text, hope filling him. He could save Sango!

He just needed Kagome to do it.


	10. November 8: 1:30 am

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**Nov. 8 **

**1:30 am**

Miroku ignored the blinking clock telling him it was only 1:30 in the morning as he yanked on a black sweatshirt, black jeans and a black hat. The Miko Directory was still loading on demonpedia, so he felt around under his bed to find his sneakers, sweating slightly from being so close to Sango.

He scrolled down the list of names, searching for one that said Kagome as he cursed himself for never learning her last name. He was grateful whoever complied this list did so without the miko's permission or even knowledge.

Personally, he was interested in how they even knew these women were miko's, but he could think about it later.

He nearly shouted in jubilation when Kagome's name popped up and he hurriedly scrabbled her address down on his palm.

He knew it was late and she was probably sleeping and this was going to make his attempted murder by Inuyasha _so _much more likely, but he had to go now. He didn't know how much longer Sango could wait.

He stopped next to Sango, her skin blending in with the white sheets. His heart clenched and taking a deep breath, he reached out to clasp her burning hot hand with his own.

"Sango," Miroku gasped out painfully. "Listen to me. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, but you have to hold on. Do you hear me? I want to give us a second chance, but that can't happen if you're dead. Please Sango, live. If not for me, then for yourself. I promise I'm leaving to get help, and I'll be back as soon as possible." his hand tightened on hers. "And if anything...you won't be alone Sango, I swear it."

He reluctantly let go of her hand, his skin blistering painfully, but as he did so, he would have sworn her own hand tightened a fraction in return.

* * *

Kagome laid in bed, Inuyasha curled up against her, her eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. Even in the dark, she was able to make out a thin crack that would have to be repaired soon.

Inuyasha grumbled slightly and shifted. "I know you're still awake mate. Go to sleep."

Kagome's gritted her teeth. "I can't. That stupid wolf and all of your stupid demon people have got me so freaking _pissed." _She snarled.

Carefully throwing her hand over Inuyasha's body, she groped around on the night stand until her fingers found the lamp switch. Inuyasha pressed his face into the sheets as she struggled to sit up slightly, her ribs aching. "Mate. That isn't sleeping."

"Nope." Her hand found the drawer and slid it open, quickly finding the pad of paper and pen inside. "This is _planning._"

She clicked the pen, leaning against her headboard, ready for a serious writing session while Inuyasha rolled over onto his back when he had the sense neither of them were about to sleep.

"Ok, first of all we're going to need some kind of demon lawyer or a demon's mate who's a lawyer or some variation. Do you know any who might represent you?" Kagome asked, scribbling on the pad of paper.

Inuyasha yawned and scooted down to rest his head on her thigh, his hands laced together loosely over his bare stomach. "In my day we settled conflict by trying to kill the other person. I'm not sure what the procedure is anymore."

Kagome laughed, "Good way to show your age gramps."

Inuyasha opened his eyes enough to look up at her, "What?" he asked, not understanding the joke.

Kagome sighed, "Nevermind." she put a question mark next to number one. "Where were you the day you were imprisoned?"

"In the treasury." he rolled his eyes when she froze. "I took Kikyo down there. She wanted to look at some old religious artifact; I needed to pick out a ring." Inuyasha scowled suddenly. "I wanted to bring Kouga to but the bastard refused to go, then Sango started nagging at me again-"

"Stop." Kagome interrupted. "I'm really confused now."

Inuyasha sighed in impatience. "I wanted their help in choosing a stone. Sango's a woman, and Kouga was a womanizer so I thought they could be useful. But they..." he frowned. "I don't know what their problem was. Kouga said something about waiting for my mate and Sango I think was just insane-"

"Ok, still confused. Were you friends with Sango?" Kagome idly drew a spiral in one corner as she waited for Inuyasha to answer.

Inuyasha hesitated. "We...talked." he admitted. "She was one of the strongest demonslayers alive so Midoriko chose her to become her successor in guarding my brother's treasury."

"Losing me again. What's a demonslayer?" Kagome asked, remembering that term had been used in the Hand Book as well.

"Like your police. They keep order between the demons and the humans and they tend to be a neutral party. Did I answer everything yet?"

Kagome looked up from where she was writing her notes. "Why are they called demonslayers? It doesn't make much sense since Sango is a demon herself."

"Sango wasn't always a demon, mate." Inuyasha said, his eyes drifting closed again, a thoughtful frown on his lips. "She was completely human when I was imprisoned."

The pen slipped out of Kagome's fingers. "Seriously? But how? Is that even possible to change what you are?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know how it happened. I haven't exactly had the chance to ask her." he added crossly.

"Weird." Kagome muttered, picking up her pen again. "So what happened anyway while you were in the treasury?"

"I was looking at rings, and then out of nowhere, I was sucked into the mirror." Inuyasha explained.

"That's it? You weren't even given a reason?" Kagome gasped, outraged.

"That's it." Inuyasha looked up at her, scowling. "Stop writing like that before you hurt yourself again."

"Demons are such _idiots._" Kagome hissed, grasping her pen harder.

"Feh. Lift up your shirt mate." Inuyasha crawled up the bed, wanting to lave Kagome's side again. She seemed to be healing faster because of it.

And it was just fun for him.

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha studied her bruises before bending his head down. "There has to be a way to prove you didn't do it." she mused.

"We'll think of something." Inuyasha said against her skin, confused by the warm feeling that suddenly bloomed in his chest. He liked that, using terms like 'we' with her.

Kagome sighed in relief as Inuyasha worked his magic on her aches. "Today we should watch CSI reruns." she decided suddenly.

Inuyasha paused. "What?"

"Maybe we'll get ideas for how to prove your case. Oooo or maybe, we can prove there's no way to prove you tried to steal the jewel thing."

Inuyasha decided not to ask and resumed, his silver hair brushing over her skin tenderly as he worked.

He froze as a familiar scent reached his nose.

Kagome settled a hand on his head. "Did Kouga come back?" she asked, recognizing his stillness.

Inuyasha bared his teeth as he slipped from the bed, the pajama bottoms Kagome had found for him riding low on his hips. "Worse." he growled as he stalked towards the window. Crouching down, he heaved himself over the still to land gracefully down in front of Miroku.

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden shock of Inuyasha's appearance before becoming aware of his snarling.

"What. The. _Fuck_. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Inuyasha gritted out, his claws finding their way to the vulnerable skin of Miroku's neck.

**...click...**

Miroku lowered his gaze respectfully though the rest of him remained perfectly still under Inuyasha's hand. "I've come to apologize for what happened in the courtyard. I did not think Sango would...react that way."

Inuyasha's claws pressed more closely into Miroku's skin, threatening to rip his neck apart. "You came here _now _to tell me this? Try again asshole."

Miroku didn't dare swallow even though this mouth was bone dry. "Very well. I'm here to request for Lady Kagome's help."

"You've got to be out of your fu-"

"Sango's deadly ill." Miroku interrupted with no thought to his own safety or the way Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "If we don't hurry, she'll die. I believe Kagome can help her somehow."

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "And just how to you expect my mate to help? She's no doctor."

Irritation crossed Miroku's face before he could stop it. "I don't need a doctor. I need a miko."

Inuyasha waved his free hand, "So what the hell are you doing here?"

Miroku stared at him, wondering if he was serious. "Kagome is a miko. She can heal Sango." he said slowly.

Inuyasha scowled. "No, she's not."

Miroku frowned back. "Of course she is. I sensed her holy power from the first moment we met. She's also a descendent of Midoriko. Granted, she may not be very strong, but it's there."

**I am? **Kagome asked, completely stunned.

Inuyasha jumped, nearly slicing Miroku's jugular open. _When did you get here? _

**Shut up and let him talk Inuyasha.**

"I am begging you." Miroku continued. "Help my mate. Don't let her die."

**Let's do it. **Kagome decided firmly.

_What? Are you out of your mind to? Your rib is broken! And I don't know about this miko crap. Shouldn't we have known you were one long before this loser showed up?_

**Inuyasha, his mate is going to die unless we do something! She was your friend, you can't leave her now! **

_Kagome, you're fucking hurt and there's no way in hell I'm letting you get hurt even worse. So hell yes I can._

**Inuyashaaaaaaa **Kagome warned. **You will come up and get me this minute, and we are going to follow Miroku to wherever Sango is, and we will do whatever we can to help! **

_Feh. I don't like this. _Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Kagome sighed sadly. **I guess this means you really can't protect me from everything. **

Inuyasha eyes flashed red. _What?_ He snarled, not noticing Miroku's wince when his nails dug in harder.

He felt Kagome shrug, **Well you just seem really insecure of your ability to protect me. I mean come on Inuyasha, Miroku is just a human. Does he scare you that much?**

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth together as he yanked his claws away from Miroku's neck to bound up the window. "Damn woman." he growled, his hackles rising with her self-satisfied grin.

He was still muttering as he carefully worked her shirt back down to cover her stomach "Don't lift your arms." he ordered gruffly, starting to realize he may have been manipulated.

"This is fucking insane." he grumbled as he gently picked her up. "You've been a miko for less then a minute, what are you supposed to do?"

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder as he headed for the window and jumped down, making sure to land softly while she was in his arms.

Miroku bowed as Kagome clung to Inuyasha, the landing rattling her ribs again. "I can not tell you how-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't have all night; Kagome's brother needs to be in school by nine." Inuyasha interrupted. "Catch up if you can." he challenged before running off, tracking Miroku's scent as he cradled Kagome securely in his arms.

Miroku sighed and set off to follow.

* * *

Miroku led them through his home, still panting, as Inuyasha trailed behind, refusing to set Kagome down just yet.

"She's in here." Miroku stopped, but hesitated with his hand on the door. "Inuyasha, she's very ill. I would appreciate if you didn't fight with her."

"Feh. Out of the way." he ordered, pushing past him to shove the door open with his foot.

**Inuyasha! **Kagome reprimanded, but any fears she had of him attacking Sango faded when the door swung open.

Sango laid completely still on the bed, sweat shining brightly on her white body. She didn't even have the flush a fever gave. Her chest hardly moved and only her lips quivered as she shallowly breathed. She looked like a living ghost.

Kagome gasped, but finally had something to focus on other than the sudden throbbing in her side. "What happened to her?"

Miroku didn't meet her eyes as he clicked rapidly on his laptop's keyboard. "It was my fault. I kept her to long in the binding prayer beads. And she was weak already. This isn't...this wasn't the first time."

Inuyasha stared at him in disgust. "You fucking bastard." he snarled, "I should gut you from where you stand."

"Do whatever you like once Sango is saved." Miroku stared up, determination lighting his eyes up. "I won't care as long as she is safe."

"Feh. _Now _he cares."

Miroku ignored him as he turned the laptop around, displaying a webpage. "These are instructions on how to save her."

Miroku rested it on the bed as Inuyasha kneeled down, supporting Kagome against him. "Don't get your hopes up Miroku." she warned. "I'm still not sure how I'm a miko."

"Just try, please." he begged.

Kagome sighed, squirming slightly as she became more aware of the heat Sango was giving off before turning her attention to the article.

_How to Save a Demon Mate Some Freaking Moron Nearly Killed Because They Were Being A Binding-Prayer-Happy Freak_

_DISCLAIMER- Don't you dare blame me if your mate dies even after a miko follows these instructions. The last time a mate was so stupid as to nearly kill their demon was when...well I wasn't alive. So most miko's, even the most experienced ones get this procedure wrong from lack of practice and/or knowledge of just how to do this. So don't come crying to me if your mate dies after all this. Actually, come on over, it'll be easier to sic the demonslayers on you._

_Step 1: Hit the stupid mate who put you and his/her demon in this position. A nice slap upside the head should do the trick. _

_The purpose of binding prayer beads is to 'bind' a demon's physical, mental and emotional state down. While in the beads, they are 'compressed' in order to be contained within the binding, something very painful to the demon. In other words, you have to enter the mental state of the demon, and clean the dirty stuff. Don't worry, it's much harder then it sounds. Which leads us to-_

_Step 2: Enter the demons brain. Put one hand on his/her forehead and force yourself inside. You'll get what I mean, don't worry._

_Step 3: Clean the ugly junk out. It's like cleaning a window. Just avoid the fire and any possible axe-murderers. ...don't ask. Just do._

_Step 4: Unless you're his/her mate, the demon might try to attack you, but I doubt he/she'll be strong enough to do any major damage. And anyway, it makes it much more interesting! _

_Step 5: Leave only when you are sure you've healed the demon and imagine yourself rising out of the body. _

_Step 6: Slap moron again. Collect the paycheck you better have demanded. _

_Good luck and I really hope you don't die. The stupid mate however...well tell them they can jump off a cliff for all I care._

**Slap**

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't think it was meant literally Inuyasha."

"Of course it does, it says so twice, see?" Inuyasha helpfully pointed out as Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "So how much money are we getting?"

"Anything, I'll give you everything I own." Miroku swore. "Just save her."

Kagome nibbled on her lip, still studying the steps. "How does this miko thing work anyway?" she asked Miroku out of curiosity.

Miroku looked surprised. "You truly didn't know you are a miko?"

"I still don't believe you." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku untangled his hand from his hair as he perched on the bed next to Sango, pulling at his collar. "Call it. There is a kernel of power waiting to be unleashed by you. It should be easily found as it could be fairly large by now."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't understand what you mean. Call it?"

Miroku nodded, "The power is yours, and its there for your use. It's been left alone for so long, it should come to you quickly."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome. "I don't know about this mate. What do we do if something goes wrong and we get stuck in her head or something?"

"Inuyasha, you read the instructions." Kagome told him as she reached forward, her hand hovering over Sango's hot forehead. "I don't think this is something you can go with me."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to protect you?" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome turned her head fast to kiss Inuyasha's cheek absently as she closed her eyes. "So is there a way to call it? Like, 'miko power ignite?'"

Kagome gasped as a sudden heat overtook her that wasn't the cause of Inuyasha for once. Her stomach quivered and her fingers tingled as a strange _roaring _started up inside her.

"Mate? What's happening?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She called her power. It doesn't need to be that complicated however. A simple 'come' will do." Miroku noted.

Kagome threw her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder as waves of tremors hit her. Something was building up deep in the pit of her stomach. Trying to burst free.

_Pop_

Kagome shot up, gasping in pleasure, as she felt her power break loose of the self-contained bubble she had kept it in for so long. The white-hot bolts of it pin-balled back and forth from every corner of her body, running free after being trapped.

She felt her power settle over her ribs as its light leaked through her skin, causing her to shine like a pink neon light.

"I'll consider this your payment Miroku." Kagome told him as she reached her hand out towards Sango.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started to say, his own hand trying to grab hers, but the rest of his words were drowned out by the rushing of her power, moving her along as she touched Sango_, _spiraling down.

Smoke teased Kagome's senses, while fire licked at her skin. Kagome yelped and jumped away without feeling the flames brush as her power's glow brightened, shielding her.

Looking around for the first time, she understood what the instructions had meant when they said 'Avoid the fire'.

She was in an ancient village overrun by flames. Smoke filled the air over the crackling of the fire, further dirtying the gray sky. A few huts stood untouched by the inferno, but the rest of the village looked like it was about to collapse.

But strangely enough, there were people still here. And the villagers gave no notice their homes were burning down. They were still walking, talking, training-

Training. Kagome watched as young children practiced swordplay on wooden dummies. This must be Sango's demonslayer village. But why weren't they responding to the flames or to her? Because this was only a memory?

She pushed her sleeves up resolutely and threw her hair over her shoulder, deciding to worry about it later. Hopefully Sango wouldn't try to kill her again so she would be free to ask her about it.

She faced one of the burning huts as the owners inside ate breakfast, completely unaware of the fire.

The instructions had said she needed to clean 'dirty junk' but it had said nothing about fire like this. Kagome had a feeling Sango might be the exception to the rule.

Feeling slightly stupid, Kagome held her arms out and focused on the newly freed power swirling around inside her. "Show me how." she asked, watching the flames through half-lidded eyes.

Her fingers tingled again as power shot out of the tips like a wave, rolling towards the hut in a large pink stream. It engulfed the hut and trapped the flames. Kagome could see the orange strands struggling under the pink barrier before it was finally put out.

Kagome blinked as the family continued to enjoy their meal, their home completely standing and whole, as if it had never been on fire. And since this was Sango's mind, technically, it hadn't been.

Kagome shrugged away the logistics. At least it was easy. Really, why had the instructions made it seem like this was so hard?

_Whirllllllllll_

Kagome's power tripped her, forcing her to the ground as an insanely large boomerang whirled at over, nearly brushing her head as she hit the dirt.

Kagome stared in shock as Sango calmly caught the boomerang, clad in a skin-tight black leather cat suit.

She smirked coldly. "Where's your demon now?"

As Kagome got up to run, she realized she had maybe spoken to soon.


	11. November 8: 3:00 am

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off this fic.

* * *

**Nov 8**

**3:00 am **

The last thing Kagome had ever expected, besides becoming a demon mate, getting attacked by the same crazy woman twice in a week or finding out she was a miko, was ever having a reason to thank her sadistic track coach.

Kagome's shoes pounded into the ground, her hair flying behind her as she rapidly offered up every prayer she could think of to the woman who had made her life a living hell while on the team.

Her feet pumped faster as Sango's boomerang caught the back of her shirt, ripping a large hole into it as the boomerang spun back to its owner. Never had she thought that her fiendish coach and all the late night torture sessions would be the reason her spine was still in one piece.

Thank God that woman taught her how to run. Kagome didn't glance back as she weaved in and out between huts and villagers, setting aside thoughts of her devil-coach for a plan on how to get out of this mess.

_Whriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil_

Kagome yelped and dove onto her stomach as the boomerang twirled where her head had formally been before crashing into a burning hut, the ends sticking out of the wall almost comically.

"Think, think, think." she chanted to herself as she struggled to get back up, her heart thumping at a million miles per hour while she forced herself to keep running. She was so tempted to just go, to escape and abandon Sango to her fate, but she knew it would haunt her forever if she left Sango to die.

...even if Sango was hell-bent on attacking her.

Kagome gasped when a dagger went sailing past her cheek, leaving a faint stinging line as it buried itself into a hut. Kagome scowled, starting to feel like prey who was just being toyed with.

But really, what were her options? Sango was one of the strongest demonslayers ever and she was a sixteen year old girl who had been a miko for less then an hour. The odds weren't exactly in her favor.

She cried out when a dagger aimed at her heel sent her crashing towards the ground, her barrier softening the blow enough that it would only leave a bad bruise. She looked over her shoulder, ankle in hand, as Sango slowly advanced closer, her boomerang back in her grasp.

"Please, I'm trying to help." Kagome panted, her bone throbbing.

Sango didn't say a word as her black boots took careful, measured steps, bringing her closer to Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her power ran hot in her veins, shaking her center as if to remind her it was still there.

_Call it _Miroku's instructions echoed around her head as Sango stopped walking, her gaze cold. _The power is yours_

Sango balanced the boomerang on the ground and against her side as she slowly, almost sadistically, showed Kagome more mini daggers clutched in her hand. The blades glinted brightly despite the lack of sunlight, and Kagome would bet anything they were sharp enough to spilt a hair.

Her skin tingled and the pink glow around her darkened as Kagome took a deep breath, "Come." she ordered softly, hearing a low roaring in her head while her frantic heart beat calmed. "Come and help me. But please don't hurt her."

Gleefully, her power reared up and surged out through her skin, circling her like floating rose petals. Kagome sighed as a portion of her power rested down over her shoulders, comforting her while the remainder spun faster until Kagome was in the middle of a pink, petal-strewn twister. Her power chuckled, the sound vibrating through Kagome pleasantly before it shot off in different directions.

Her power hit Sango directly in the chest, the rose petals forcing Sango down onto the dirt, pinning her safely to the ground.

"Put out the fires." Kagome said, her power moving over her comfortably, as more petals settled over the tall orange and red flames eating the wooden huts.

The flames sputtered under her power and Sango laid quietly, petals perched on her chest as she turned her head and studied Kagome, an unreadable look in her eyes.

There were fires still burning when the village wavered, the huts, people and animals suddenly flickering. Kagome stared while her power hugged her, reminding her of Inuyasha for a moment as the village disappeared, leaving only Sango, Kagome and the fire in a rapidly blurred landscape.

"You didn't harm me." Sango suddenly spoke up, Kagome's power still pinning her down on a background of hurried colors, sounds, and movements as the demonslayer continued to stare at her. "You should have hurt me, but you didn't." Sango sounded slightly puzzled.

Kagome sighed, leaning back against her power. "I didn't have a reason to."

"Neither did I really, but I still attacked you." Sango noted, frowning thoughtfully. She shook her head, her long hair shaking with the movement. "You need to see something."

The hazy colors and pictures finally stopped and slowly bled together until Sango and Kagome were in a large stone room, gold, jewels and other treasures spilled in big piles that the fires feasted on, Kagome's powers still struggling to put them out.

Sango nodded her head forward a bit, "Watch."

Kagome craned her neck back, her power fluttering gently around her like waves lapping against her skin at the beach.

* * *

Inuyasha kneeled beside Kagome's prone form, his face scrunched up in concentration, and his eyes sealed shut as his fists opened and closed on his knees in frustration, wishing for something to tear into.

His eyes suddenly flared open, spearing Miroku to the bed with his glare. "God _fucking _damn it! I can't mind meld with her!" he cursed, his anger hardly appeased with his fist pounding into the wooden floor.

Miroku winced as the planks gave way underneath Inuyasha's knuckles and caved in. "There's to much interference from Sango's own mind." He gently rested his fingers on Sango's forehead for a moment before the heat forced him to pull away. "I'm sure Kagome is almost done, Sango is becoming much cooler."

Inuyasha snarled at him, his white teeth glinting menacingly. "This is your fault asshole. Kagome wouldn't be dealing with this if you weren't such a shitty mate."

Miroku was silent as he replaced the cold cloth lying on Sango's forehead, steadily avoiding Inuyasha's glare. "You're right." he finally admitted, still staring down at Sango.

Inuyasha lips twisted as he settled closer to where he had laid Kagome out on the hard floor, wishing he had another place to put her. "What the hell did you do to her anyway? Is she pissed because you made her demon?"

Miroku's eyes snapped to his, looking shocked. "No, of course not. You mean she hasn't always been a demon?"

"Last time I saw her, she was as human as you. Only tougher." Inuyasha added as an after thought.

Miroku placed his hand on the bed as close to Sango's pale fingers as he could bear. "No that's not what I did to her." His pinkie twitched, until it was just touching Sango's skin. "I come from a very religious family. My grandfather still believes in the old religion, but my father converted to Christianity before I was born. From him, I came to believe demons were wholly evil beings. So when I found Sango..." he hesitated. "I was cruel and ignorant. I thought I was being punished by God, and I treated her horribly."

Inuyasha looked down to see his hold on Kagome's hand tightening, unsure of when he had even grabbed it in the first place. "You bastard." he growled, knowing all to well how lucky he was to have Kagome now.

His gut twisted, knowing he should be thankful for having _Kikyo _now before he forced the discomfort away.

"I swear to you Inuyasha, I will make it up to her." he promised, that dead look in his eyes finally fading with his oath.

"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed. "We'll see."

* * *

The pink petals flew across the room in a flurry of color, blanketing flames unseen by the two women Kagome stared at, her mouth gaping embarrassingly wide open.

One woman was kneeling at the other's feet, sobbing quietly, her shoulder's shaking under the formless white shirt she wore. Her long, oil-black hair was mussed and slightly snarled as she hung her head down, unable to meet the other's glare. She trembled as the tears poured almost silently out of her eyes, the liquid catching the light of the flames.

"Kikyo! What is the meaning of this?" Midoriko asked angrily, her arms crossed over her chest so hard she was shaking as well. A slight purple aura radiated off her, the violet mist swirling around her violently.

Kikyo kept her head low, but pushed some of her hair back so it wouldn't get caught in the path of her tears. "I'm sorry Lady Midoriko, so sorry, please forgive me." she begged, finally looking up at her to show off the wet tracks streaking down the purple and yellow bruise on her white jaw.

Midoriko gasped and her hands untangled from around themselves to cup Kikyo's face tenderly. "Tell me child, what has happened?" she asked, her angry power quieting down with its mistress's concern.

Kikyo paused as Kagome stared in rapidly increasing amazement, gathering herself to speak. "Truly Lady Midoriko, I did not want to do this." she whispered, and Kagome had to strain to hear her over the hiss of the flames. "I know what kind of evil this could unleash but...but Lord Inuyasha would not listen!" Kikyo cried, shaking harder. "He...he wanted the power of the jewel, but he knows not how evil he is, or cares."

Midoriko gently wiped her tears away, fingers lingering over the colorful mess staining Kikyo's white face. "Oh my poor child."

"He knows he could not take it, so he used _me. _That bastard never loved me at all!" Kikyo chocked, fresh tears coating her face. "Inuyasha threatened me, my Lady. He said if I didn't take the jewel for him, he would kill me."

Midoriko's lips tightened. "I am so sorry child." she carefully smoothed her hair out, straightening the mess it had become. "Your first experience with love did not end well."

Kikyo was silent as she stared up at Midoriko with wet, doe-like eyes, making Kagome's stomach turn. Even in such distress Kikyo was lovely. Her skin was pure white, her dark eyes slanted and her posture every bit of a proper highborn Japanese lady. She could see what had attracted Inuyasha to her, even if what was spilling out of her pretty mouth was pure bullshit. Inuyasha would _never _hurt someone he loved. She knew that even without her instincts screaming at her so.

Midoriko patted Kikyo's head like a child. "Do not worry, I will make this right." her face hardened. "Inuyasha will be put to death at once for this crime."

Kikyo and Kagome watched in awe as Midoriko pulled away from her, her power rising from her skin as she muttered words under her breath. She walked through the piles of gold and treasures, studying them carefully until she stopped and reached out.

"This will work, do you agree Kikyo?" Midoriko asked before pulling a small mirror out of the heap of riches. "I'll suffocate him in the mirror, and make an example out of him." she mused heartlessly.

Kagome gasped. "Bitch." she muttered.

Kikyo nodded, her face carefully blank and her shining wet cheeks giving her the appearance of a pure china-doll. "Yes Lady Midoriko."

Midoriko cupped her hands over the mirror as Kagome watched, horrified. She serenely closed her eyes and purple ribbons flew out of her aura, twirling and twisting in the air around their mistress.

The flames crackled higher as Midoriko traced a star pattern over the mirror's surface.

"Lady Midoriko!" Sango's voice called out, though Kagome could not see her, but she was ready to cheer regardless. "Don't do this! I know Inuyasha, he might be a moron, stubborn and brash but he's honorable. He would _never _do what Kikyo is suggesting!"

Midoriko's eyes opened cooly as the ribbons danced above them, glaring at some invisible figure. "Are you saying Kikyo is lying then Sango? That _she_ is the one trying to steal the jewel?"

If Kagome strained, she could almost hear Sango's teeth gnash together in frustration. "I'm saying we should ask Inuyasha first. We can't accept Kikyo's word blindly!"

"Kikyo is a trusted miko who has helped countless people, human and demon. She has never lied to me before, and she is not lying to me now." Midoriko snapped, her fingers resuming their path on the mirror. "You are my successor, you would do well to remember that."

"Remember that mikos come first?" Sango questioned sarcastically. "Remember to consider the word of your friends higher then anyone else's?"

"Silence!" Midoriko ordered, her ribbons stilling, almost trembling in the air as they hovered. "Very well, I will not kill him. He shall be merely imprisoned until one of my line frees him. That's the best you will get from me." Midoriko added when Sango's sputtering echoed in the cave.

She closed her eyes as the ribbons began to move again, slithering like snakes through the air.

"Midoriko, this isn't right!"

"How could you say that Sango?" Kikyo burst out. "This is the only way! We can't let Inuyasha get the jewel!"

"Spare it, the only person the jewel is in any danger from is _you._" Sango shot back. "Midoriko _please, _at least get a second opinion. If I'm wrong, I'll take care of him myself!" she offered in desperation.

"This treasury is under _my_ rule Sango." Midoriko snapped, the ribbons growing larger and wider. "I am the second, third, fourth, and fifth opinion in these walls and the only one who shall ever 'take care' of anything. Remember your place!"

Midoriko tapped the mirror firmly. "Inuyasha of the Ruling House of the West will be imprisoned in this mirror until my line releases him." she declared before Sango could argue, the ribbons spinning and spinning.

"No!" Sango yelled, but it was drowned out by the inhuman roar that rocked the treasury Kagome gasped, tears springing to her eyes from such raw pain.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed from somewhere deep in the treasury, his cry echoing through the caves even as the mirror burned with violet light.

Midoriko frowned thoughtfully but shrugged it off as she handed the mirror to Kikyo. "I place him in your keeping child. Be safe."

Kikyo bowed, her forehead touching the ground before she got up. "Thank you Lady Midoriko."

"This is a mistake." Sango hissed as Kikyo calmly walked out, the mirror clutched to her chest.

Midoriko groaned, _"Enough _Sango."

Almost instantly, the scene blurred, and everything became a mess of colors as Kagome turned to look at Sango. "Where were you?"

"This is my memory. You are seeing it from my eyes. How could I know what t I looked like without a mirror?" She asked shortly as the hues molded and shifted into something new.

Now Midoriko was lying on in a futon in a dark room, sweat covering her pale face. The blankets were pulled up to Midoriko's shoulders, tucked in around her gently as a bloodied sheet soaked into the floor in the corner. A baby in the background cried loudly, and her tired gaze looked at the doorway wistfully before hardening.

"Sango." she called out, her tone strange. "Thank you for coming."

"You call, I come. Isn't that the deal here?" Sango asked woodenly.

Midoriko sighed, shadows shifting over her drawn face. "I know you never got over being angry at me Sango, that is why I have summoned you. I am dying."

She paused as the baby's wails grew louder, demanding her mother. "I had a vision during my daughter's birth. I saw Kikyo...and Naraku with the world beneath their feet." her eyes closed wearily, trying to catch her breath. "You were right Sango, I should never have trusted Kikyo." she admitted. "I fear I have put us all in grave danger without any way to fix it."

Kagome heard Sango's boots thud against the floor as the memory walked closer to Midoriko. "So I'm here for a deathbed confession?" she asked, not unkindly.

Midoriko held out a hand, and Kagome assumed Sango had taken it when Midoriko weakly closed her fingers up. "More of a deathbed request. I need you to fulfill that promise you made to me, even though you weren't wrong. You need to fix this for me, for the world. You are the only one I trust to stop Kikyo and Naraku. It's to late for me now, it's up to you."

"I would be more then happy to kill Kikyo for you Midoriko, but I can't promise Naraku's death." Sango warned.

Midoriko's raised her other arm and dropped it heavily over Sango's hand so that she cradled it between her two palms. "You are a strong demonslayer Sango, but no match for Naraku in your current state." Her hands tightened on Sango's fingers with a strength a woman dying of labor shouldn't have. "No my child, this is not the time or place for you to defeat them."

"Don't you dare speak in riddles now Midoriko." Sango warned darkly.

Faded and frayed ribbons began to melt out of Midoriko's skin, moving limply around the two women. "Kikyo has many devoted followers all over Japan, they would turn against you when you kill her and they would not understand. Naraku killed the great Inu no Tashio and encouraged the demon rebellion, you as a human would be no match for him. But oh my child, the things you could do with the gifts I'm about to give you." Midoriko faltered, her voice growing weaker.

"Gifts?" Sango asked warily. "What do you mean?"

"...Please, just forgive me." Midoriko asked, as her ribbons sprang to life, the bright purple bands seizing Sango tight.

Kagome watched the ribbons jerk as Sango's memory tried to fight them. "What's going on Midoriko?"

Midoriko ignored her as the lines of violet started to glow. "Sango of the Demonslayers, until you slay Naraku and Kikyo, you will be demon and sealed away in your sword. You will be free once their blood is dry on your steel."

The flames were nearly out as Sango's anguished cries made Kagome's ears ring. "Midoriko! Goddamn you, no!"

The ribbons pulsed and shook, rainbows of color shimmering over them before with one last scream, there was complete darkness.

The flickering fire cast light on Sango's blank face as Kagome snapped around to gape at her.

"You see now why I tried to harm you." Sango sighed at Kagome's silence. "If you are the ones to kill Kikyo and Naraku, I will be demon forever."

Kagome shook her head, confused again. "But haven't you already lost your chance? Kikyo was human, she died centuries ago."

Sango slowly shook her head, "I never could have been released from my katana if it was impossible for me to end my curse. She...and he...are out there somewhere."

Dread hit Kagome like a fist to the stomach. How was she supposed to tell this to Inuyasha? How could she tell him Kikyo might still be alive? It would be even harder with the knowledge that she did sell him out. Who could have guessed such a twisted interior would have been underneath such a beautiful person...

Jealously twisted her gut and Kagome immediately felt guilty. He had loved this woman for over 500 years, he deserved closure at least. And if he wanted more...well, Kagome wasn't sure what she would do then.

Kagome's power leapt onto the remaining bonfire as they stared at each other, both unsure of what to say.

The fire died with a hiss, Kagome's power casting a strange pink glow on their faces in the darkness of Sango's mind.

"So I guess you're saved now?" Kagome asked awkwardly.

Sango stretched underneath the petals still sitting on her chest. "I believe so. Though we'll both be weak for the next day or so."

Kagome stood up and rocked back on her heels, not sure how to act around a woman who had tried to kill her and who she had just saved. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

Sango nodded. "You will."

Kagome shivered nervously as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself flying up like the instructions had suggested. She gasped as her power grabbed her and flung her straight into the air.

When she opened her eyes again, Inuyasha's pissed-off/worried gaze glared down at her.

"Mate." he growled. "I swear to God if you ever do that again, I'll chase after you and drag you out, kicking and screaming."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up, arching back her spine as Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "As long as Miroku isn't stupid again, I don't think I'll need to." Kagome sighed in pleasure when something popped back into place with her long stretch. Just how long had she been laying on the hard floor?

"Don't worry, I will never again-"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Inuyasha asked frantically, interrupting Miroku. "You'll screw up your ribs moving like that! Down!"

Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and pushed her back down before Kagome batted his hands away. "Inuyasha you lunatic, I'm fine!" she snapped before her eyes went wide in realization, her hands shooting to her ribs. "Oh my God, I'm fine."

She yanked her shirt up above her stomach, missing Inuyasha's growl at Miroku not to look as she examined her pale, whole, skin. "My ribs...they're completely fine." she breathed in amazement.

"Your power must have healed your injury when you released it." Miroku told her, his eyes kept firmly on Sango. "Depending on what you're doing, your power will repair any wound you acquire."

Inuyasha purred in satisfaction as his hand slowly joined hers in stroking her unbroken skin. "So you're completely healed?"

Kagome yawned, her jaw nearly unhinging, "I suppose so." she said, suddenly to tired to understand Inuyasha's intent. "How's Sango?"

Miroku barely looked up from where he was grasping Sango's hand with his own. "Her fever is completely gone, she's no longer so white. I think you've saved her."

"Feh. Don't do it again." Inuyasha warned as he gathered Kagome into his arms. He paused beside Miroku, debating.

"Ouch!" Miroku winced when Inuyasha's heavy hand came snapping across his head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned sleepily into his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going. He's just lucky I gotta get your brother up in an hour." And without another glance at Miroku, Inuyasha strode out with Kagome cradled in his arms.


	12. November 8: 12:00 pm

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

_**Super Important Recap Since Penthesileia Was Jerk Enough Not To Update In The Past Freakin' Eight Months:**_

_Reminding you, courtesy of Lady Kagura_

So since this PenthesilDORK's first update in God knows how long, she has politely asked me (Well, I made her grovel, plead, offer up her first born child, but whose counting?) to remind all of her lovely readers just what has happened the past eleven chapters. So pay attention, I'm only doing this once:

Chapter 1: Kagome is tricked into releasing super sexy, super stupid, Inuyasha from a mirror given to her by the shrink-creep Dr. Saito and her brother Souta. I have to admit, this is one of the more extreme cases I've heard of mates finding each other...

Chapter 2: Inuyasha tried to seduce Kagome (Big surprise...) Kag gets freaked out by the mind meld/connection she feels to Yash and runs. Miroku THE FREAKIN' IDIOT! gives her binding beads, because he wants to be jerkish and keep the stupid prayer binding beads for himself. Yeah, I know, total dumbass. If Sango doesn't straighten him out, the demonslayers will.

Chapter 3: Sango seems to be creepy. Kagome brings Inuyasha to heel using the prayer beads and asks him a bunch of questions.

Chapter 4: Blech, Kikyo pops up. Bitch. She's soooooo totally planning something, even if I haven't been able to figure it out. Kagome's (ahem, weak) mother will be sent to some mental place.

Chapter 5: Sango tries to kill Kagome/Inuyasha and because Miroku IS A PATHETIC MORON she's sucked into prayer binding beads. Something weird is going on with Inuyasha/Kikyo. I should have had her killed when I had the chance...

Chapter 6: A copy of my handbook that's actually digitized! Lucky humans. The actual copy had to be _handwritten. _Damn demons and their stupid 'oh-so-sacred documents.' If the wording hadn't been inked on, and if Sess would stop stealing my whiteout, there wouldn't be so many smudges!

Chapter 7: Kagome decides to be a naive, ignorant idiot. Kouga attempts suicide by injuring Kagome.

Chapter 8: Kagome has cracked ribs. (Ouch) Inuyasha persists in being a confused idiot. Sango is getting sick because Miroku SHOULD BE RIPPED APART BY DEMONSLAYERS! Kagome FINALLY asks who fucking Kikyo is.

Chapter 9: I find out about Miroku's stupidity and let him know how to save his mate (I'm still thinking about sending the demonslayers after him...) Kouga continues trying to hurt himself by approaching Kagyasha. (Get it? Like Bennifer or Bradagleina? Damn I'm clever) Kag demands a trial for Inuyasha despite being unsure about Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: Kagome finds out she's a miko. Yippee! She agrees to save Sango without demanding any kind of paycheck/promise for a first born. She dives into Sango's skull.

Chapter 11: She saves Sango! (Thanks to MY directions I might add) She also finds out about Midoriko playing favorites, and just how evil that Kikyo bitch is.

Hurry up on Kagyasha's first part, Penny-loser is FINALLY putting me in!

* * *

**November 8, 12:00pm**

Kagome lay sprawled out on her couch, the red blanket Inuyasha had tucked around her feeling like a weight holding her down. She was tempted to shove it off, but even that movement seemed like too much effort. She didn't want to be on the stupid couch, but she hadn't felt like getting up after Inuyasha dumped her on the cushions to, quote: "keep an eye on her" while he did the morning chores.

She heard the cabinet doors slam and Inuyasha's muffled curse while she stayed perfectly limp. If she was being honest with herself, the spell's resulting weakness wasn't the only reason she was in this funk.

That sick feeling returned to her stomach, dread overtaking her more effectively then any kind of tiredness from her early morning ordeal.

Just what the hell was she supposed to tell Inuyasha about Kikyo?

Inuyasha slowly walked into the living room, a steaming bowl cradled carefully between his hands. "You better be hungry." He ordered instead of asked, carefully settling down on the open space Kagome's little body couldn't cover.

"Up you go." Holding the bowl with one hand, he slid a hand behind her back and pushed her until he could scoot behind her and balance her against his chest so she was sitting up.

His huge fingers closed over the spoon's handle, practically dwarfing over the delicate silverware as he dipped it into the hot broth. He held it up to her lips, grunting with satisfaction when she opened her mouth obediently. He tipped the spoon so the soup just barely trickled into her mouth, obviously worried about scalding her.

Swallowing, she felt the warmth from the broth spread down her throat and into her stomach. Not for the first time, she was grateful Inuyasha was with her. She would have been too tired to realize she was hungry, or at the very least do anything about it.

Setting the spoon back in the bowl, Inuyasha brushed her hair over her shoulder and readjusted the blanket covering her. "Better?"

She nodded, instead of telling him it felt like the blanket was smothering her. "...need...talk..." she struggled to say, her vocal cords feeling raspy and raw.

She could feel his frown against the back of her head as he gently placed a finger over her mouth. "Don't talk mate. Meld with me." He ordered, letting go of her lips to pick up the spoon again.

Kagome bit her lip, terrified of what he would find if she linked her mind with his. But then maybe it would be better to show him what she saw rather then tell him? Maybe it would be easier for him to accept that way?

Instead she shook her head, not wanting to decide right now. Even with the guilt and dread swamping her, she was so tired. She could hardly think straight. And this sort of info really wasn't something she wanted to talk about when she was in such a daze.

He tapped the spoon lightly against her lips, reminding her to open. She did so, wanting to feel annoyance and anger at being fed like a child instead of feeling treasured.

Precious. Someone to be cared for.

Inuyasha sighed at her stubborn silence. "Something's wrong. Again." He accused. "Did something weird go on in Sango's head? It wouldn't be surprising, considering how many knocks that woman's taken to her skull."

Wanting to shrug but found she lacked the energy to, Kagome opened her mouth for another warm spoonful instead.

"You know I'm going to find out all your dirty little secrets eventually. Waiting is just going to annoy me more." He warned.

She barely managed to roll her eyes. When _wasn't_ he annoyed?

The spoon dipped into the broth again. "I just want to say this though. Even though you were a fucking moron to go diving into Sango's brain, and if you were do that again I'll...anyway, you saved her. So good job." He praised awkwardly, his hand patting her hand tenderly, at odds with his rough tone.

She swallowed her groan as her heart soared. That was strong praise coming from Inuyasha. How the hell was she supposed to tell him now?

* * *

_Click._ The silver ball crashed into the other hanging balls, sending the small orb on the end of the line crashing. _Click._

_Click,_ crash, _click_.

_Click_, crash, _click._

_Click,_ crash, _click_.

_Click_, crash..._click._

Kouga drew back the ball as it slowed to a rest and let it go, uninterested in the twitching of the secretary's jaw.

_Click_, crash, _click._

_Click_, crash, _click_.

_Click,_ crash...

The secretary's clawed hand clamped down over the pendulum, her sudden red eyes glaring down at him. "I'm sorry sir, this is broken." she said in a polite, professional tone that gave no indication to the hint of fang peeking out over her lips. "I'll just take this over here while we give Mr. Tashio a few more minutes."

Frowning, he studied the office toy, "Doesn't look broken-"

The secretary spun away, practically stomping back to her desk with the toy caught in her grasp.

His frown turned into a scowl when he heard the threads being ripped off the frame and the silver balls being crushed to dust in the secretary's fist. Well damn, it must be someone's time of the month.

Still scowling, Kouga slumped back in his seat, bored again now that he didn't have the office toy to distract him. He leaned his head back against the chair, his lukewarm coffee balancing carelessly on the arm of the seat. Stupid Sesshomaru.

He seriously couldn't have cleared room in his schedule before now? And he was still making him cool his ankles, or toes, or whatever the hell body part it was supposed to be, in his waiting room for the last twenty minutes.

But then again, he guessed that was mostly his own fault for refusing to say what he wanted to meet with Sesshomaru about.

A sudden grin broke out over the scowl. He couldn't resist the thought of seeing Sesshomaru's face when he revealed his brother was out of the mirror, had found his mate and wanted to clear his name. Maybe his ice mask would slip for once at the news.

A buzz rang from the secretary's desk. "Mr. Taisho will see you now." she announced, bagging the scraps of metal left from the pendulum.

Kouga stood up without another word as he strode towards Sesshomaru's office door. It was about time.

The clang of the broken toy hitting the bottom of a trash can sounded out as Kouga pushed the office door open, his nose taking in the outpouring scents of sandalwood, printer ink, and female that infused the entire office.

Kagura was quickly pulling her black hair down and smoothing it down against her neck as Kouga looked around Sesshomaru's domain. The high ceilings, huge windows and big space screamed 'important alpha male' in case that was impossible to determine from the man himself.

Sesshomaru Taisho sat at his desk, long white hair secured at his nape and an impeccable suit covering him, not bothering to look up from his paperwork at Kouga or his mate as she perched on the corner of his desk.

Kagura glanced at him indifferently, her little skirt barely covering anything as she kicked her bare legs back and forth irritably, high heels in danger of sliding off her feet. "This better be fast, your little meeting is cutting into _my_ time."

Kouga watched Sesshomaru as he sat down in a chair opposite his desk, wondering if he would reprimand his mate for being so blunt. Sesshomaru only set his pen down, his golden eyes flashing over to her flying legs and the sliver of thigh she displayed from her impatient movements. She stopped, rolling her own eyes as he finally turned his attention to Kouga. His face showed no expression as he looked at him, merely waiting.

Clearing his throat nervously, Kouga tried not to squirm. He hated the way Sesshomaru could ask...no, _demand_ something with only one look. "I found out something recently that you should know." he started, ignoring small talk and going straight to the point.

Sesshomaru only arched a silver brow while Kagura made a barely audible scoff. "Get on with it." she stated, crossing her legs in annoyance, though he didn't dare look at them while she did so. He liked his eyes right where they were.

Of course, Sesshomaru's reaction by any ogling of his mate's legs wasn't nearly as violent if someone caught a glance of the back of her neck. He was traditional in that the delicate area between her back and her skull was highly sensual.

The last moron who had had a peek was lucky he _only_ lost his eyes.

He forced his thoughts away from Sesshomaru's beautiful mate to the man himself. He really wasn't going to be happy with the news.

Would Kouga be a considered a masochist to admit he was looking forward to it?

"Inuyasha has been released from the mirror." he announced. Kagura's eyes widened slightly, a hard thing to do since the woman had amazingly gorgeous wide eyes already, and Sesshomaru stiffened ever-so-slightly.

His golden eyes practically pierced Kouga to the chair. "You had better be absolutely positive about this." Kagura said slowly, each word spoken calmly and softly, but with so much threat behind them that Kouga stiffened, even though he knew he was telling the truth.

Damn, when had Kagura become Sesshomaru's mouth? "I saw him myself. And that's not all." He paused for dramatic effect. "Inuyasha's found his mate."

A small scowl crossed her face, "It's not spawn from Kikyo, is it?" She demanded, her nose wrinkling slightly, as if an offensive smell had suddenly found its way to her delicate nose at the mere mention of the bitch.

"Spawn from Midoriko if Inuyasha is to be believed. Not only is she his mate, but she was the one who freed him too. And she's demanding a trial on Inuyasha's behalf."

"A trial?" Sesshomaru spoke for the first time, his rich voice sliding across the room and making Kouga sit up straighter.

"They both claim he's innocent. They...mostly his mate...want to clear his name."

Sesshoumaru breathed, catching Kagura's gaze before flicking his eyes to Kouga. "Leave."

Kouga's mouth dropped at the command. That was it?

Kagura eyed Sesshomaru before turning to Kouga. "You need some help in leaving, idiot?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked, in a very Sesshomaru fashion. Kouga quickly stood from the chair, stumbling out the door as fast as he could. He remembered the last time someone didn't immediately leave when dismissed and Kagura "helped" them leave….through a window…out of the 48th floor.

With his tail between his legs, Kouga nearly ran out of the room, leaving Kagura to face Sesshomaru's wrath by herself.

Rolling her eyes at the pink tinting his eyes, she dropped herself into his lap, tapping at the claws digging themselves into the underside of his desk. "Easy on the wood, it's some kind of rare Amazon tree blend."

She snuggled deeper into him, and after a tense moment he released his hold on the desk to wrap his arms loosely around her.

"I know, I know, stupid siblings right?" she petted his silver hair. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll go and kick his ass and feel much better. And then you can set up a trial date and invite this mate over for coffee. A spawn of Midoriko's has gotta be interesting, and much safer then whatever form of mutilation would come from Kikyo's line."

She leaned her head into the nook of his neck as he settled a large hand on her leg. "Just give me an hour before you go hunt down stupid Inuyasha, it'll help both you and me out."

A reluctant smile tugged slightly on Sesshomaru's lips. His mate knew him so well.

* * *

Sango slumped weakly against the wall, the only thing holding herself up was her determination to stare outside the window. It was sunny and beautiful out, the wind ruffling the gold and red leaves still clinging to the trees.

She watched, her head tucked in the corner of the window and the wall as a bright orange leaf slipped from a branch, gently slipping down to join the other fallen leaves on the ground.

This was probably one of the last days of semi-perfect fall weather. Where there was only a slight chill in the air and she could get away with a light sweater without feeling cold. It was the type of day she had taken for granted every fall of her life, both as a demon slayer and as a demon. It was the type of day she almost died on.

Her lips curved limply. She would be dead if it hadn't been for the miko she had been trying to kill for the past week. Who was also spawn of the woman she owed this existence to.

Fate and God was 'funny' as always.

She hardly noticed when large hands gently pushed her forward, settling a pillow between her back and the wall. Miroku readjusted the blanket draped over her knees as he sat down on the window seat opposite her, a seaming cup cradled in his fingers. "I've made tea just the way you like it. It took me a few tries to remember how to do it though." he admitted, holding the cup up to her lips. He sighed when her lips remained stubbornly closed. "Please Sango? Don't drink for me, drink for yourself. You need to get your strength up so you can beat me to a bloody pulp."

Sango looked interested as she parted her lips, Miroku immediately brightening. "Really, I'll even wash the floor of the blood when you're finished." He promised, tipping the mug against her mouth.

He pulled away, his thumb catching a drop of tea that quivered on her bottom lip.

"Sango, I need to talk to you about something. It's partly about beating me-" he said, only half kidding, "But mostly..."

Hesitating, Miroku set the mug down on the windowsill, before falling to his knees in front of her.

"I'm begging for your forgiveness Sango." he said to the floor, not daring to meet her eyes just yet. "I know I've been a horrible mate, and an even worse man to you but please give me, give us another chance. I've changed, I can be a good mate to you now. Inflict on me whatever your honor demands. I'll take it willingly from you."

Looking blankly down at him, she scowled slightly. "Couldn't this wait till my muscles don't feel like limp noodles?"

He froze. "Right. Well, regardless, the offer is still good when you get your strength back. I'll take it, even if it's death. It's nothing less then I deserve. And if you do kill me, I want you to have this...just a moment." Miroku got up, almost jogging out of the living room..

_Scrapeeeeeeeeee. Scrapeeeeeeeee._

Miroku's hunched back appeared first in the doorway while he dragged something, cursing lightly. The back of his neck shimmered with sweat as he paused to catch his breath.

And with one huge pull, the corner of Sango's beloved Hiraikatsu appeared next.

Sango gasped, her mouth falling open while Miroku lugged the heavy weapon into the living room with no thought to his wood floors. The once pure white demon bone was now tinged with yellow, and she would have to replace the leather binding. But the bead's hanging from the strap were still made from her mother's hand and the frayed ribbon still the fabric from her first kimono. It was the weapon treasured by all demon slayers and mastered by all the best. It was _hers_ from so long ago.

Panting, Miroku managed to pull the boomerang to Sango so he could rest it against the wall next to her. "...hopefully...this...one's...yours?"

Wordlessly, she nodded faintly, desperately wanting to touch it. This was the first object from her past that she actually treasured. This was nothing like the sword that had imprisoned her for so many years while acting as a pretty mantle piece for a family of monks.

"I don't know much about the slayer boomerang, but I assume it would be the perfect tool to use to crack my head open." Miroku pointed out cheerfully. "But there's one more thing I want to do for you."

Reaching into his pocket, he slowly dragged out the long string of binding beads. Sango stiffened, watching him as he carefully wrapped it around his hands.

And pulled.

Miroku stared at her steadily as the beads bounced on the floor around them, the pinging noise the only sound in the silent room. "I don't care if you're about to go on a rampage targeting political figures, pregnant women, or even Mr. Rogers. I will never lock you away again, and even if you've gone fucking insane, I'll support you, no matter what you possibly do. So go after Inuyasha or Kagome. My loyalty is only to you."

Sango studied him for a moment, before slowly tapping a finger once against the mug. Suddenly grinning, he rushed to get it for her.

* * *

_Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Inuyasha tucked his ears close to his head at the music's sudden wail, watching on the screen as palm trees, half naked girls and blue water flashed by on Kagome's television screen. For the fiftieth time, he eyed the remote clutched in her hand, wondering if it would make him a bad mate if he stole it from her.

Her fingers twitched slightly on the smooth plastic, as if she knew what he was thinking.

His ears still hidden under his hair, he looked back at the TV, a strange looking blonde man now the focus instead of the horrible song. He glanced back to Kagome, her attention no less unwavering then it had been four hours ago when he handed her the remote.

Damn it, he should have been more worried that she would keep her promise to watch all these 'C.S.I' reruns.

Shifting Kagome slightly so she was cradled against his chest a bit more comfortably, he idly tapped his free hand against his leg. He was bored. He had no idea what half this crap was and he didn't want to bother Kagome by asking her to explain. She had gotten some of her strength back as the day wore on, but she was still so tired.

Stupid wench. She'd never go diving into another idiot's brain if he had something to say about it. Which he did since he was her mate.

Even though he still had Kikyo.

Mentally wincing a bit, he wondered why that sounded so wrong. And why he had stopped trying so hard to seduce Kagome. She had been hurt but now that she was better...

His hand drifted down over her hip, considering. He knew women practically melted into his arms after one night with him, it would be no different with Kagome, especially since she was his mate. Technically anyway. And the faster he got her to love and trust him, the faster he could be back with Kikyo.

So why had he stopped trying?

After hesitating, he moved his hand into safe territory on her back. She was to tired for him right now. There would be other times. Kikyo had promised to wait as long as it took.

Kagome stirred against him, tilting her head up to look at him. "You ok?" she questioned, her voice low and husky.

Frowning, he tapped her temple. "Meld. You're still to weak to be talking." What she needed most was probably more soup. Especially since she still refused to meld with him. Probably didn't want to share her weakness. Feh. As if her little human frailty would affect him.

She groaned when he carefully got out from under her, settling her back on the pillows. "No soup. To much."

Re-tucking the blanket around her, Inuyasha thought for a moment. Maybe he had given her a little to much soup. "Ice cream?" he brightened when she smiled back at him.

Guess that was a yes.

Watching him pad back to the kitchen, Kagome struggled to set her arms on top of the blanket instead of trapped under the fabric. She didn't feel as weak as she had in the morning, but she was still conflicted over what to do.

Should she tell Inuyasha what she saw?

..._click_...

Maybe it would be better never to mention it? After all, Kikyo was dead. He was with her now. He never needed to know she had betrayed him.

_**Shatter**_

She blinked in surprise, and Inuyasha was crouched over her, his face practically in hers and his eyes tinted pink. His lips were bared back, and sharp, white fangs shone down on her.

"What the _hell_ did you just think?"

Gasping, she turned her head away, "Get-"

His claws slammed down next to her head, digging into the pillow. "Don't you dare." The ripping sound from his nails ripping apart the fabric was all she heard. "Tell. Me."

"I don't think-"

"Tell me!" His eyes flashed red, blue flickering over his cheeks. "Right now Kagome!"

Instead, she showed him.

The pink of Inuyasha's eyes deepened as he watched from Kagome's memories Kikyo offer him up to Midoriko. As she didn't bat an eyelash as he was almost killed, and punished instead. As he was sealed away for 500 years.

He roared like a wounded animal, flinging himself away from Kagome.

She straightened, struggling to put her hand out to him. "Inuyasha-"

"No! Don't fucking say it." He snapped, "Kikyo would never betray me. You're mistaken. You're fucking wrong!"

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha began to tear at his hair, pacing the room like it was a cell. The way he must have paced inside his mirror. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't, you stupid woman! This is wrong. Sango is lying. You're fucking lying to me. Kikyo loves me. I love Kikyo. How could I have forgotten?"

Kagome jerked when he swung around to glare at her with so much...hate. "This isn't a lie you moron." she said tightly, trying to ignore how much his words hurt. "It's straight from Sango's memories-"

"Then Sango's memories are fucking wrong!" He shook his head violently. "I need to get the fuck out of here."

"Inuyasha! You can't leave like this!" Kagome managed to throw the blanket off and swung her feet around, setting them on the floor.

"Watch me." he taunted, throwing the door open.

Frantically, she grabbed hold of the couch arm. He couldn't run around when he was this angry! "Inuyasha, si-"

Before she could finish the word, she pitched forward, her legs not strong enough to support her yet. She crumbled to the floor, her arm still outstretched towards him.

Inuyasha glanced back, smirking cruelly at her as he stepped outside and slammed the door shut.

"_Betrayer!"_ Kagome's voices cried as she lowered her head to the carpet.

Kagome could faintly see the carpet's color darkening from her tears, her instincts screaming at her while the mark on her palm burned.


	13. November 8: 10:00 pm

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 8, 10:00 PM**

Sango picked up her head, eyes intense, her relaxed body suddenly alert.

Miroku glanced over at her from his side of the couch, "Is something wrong Sango?"

She snarled in answer, grabbing the back of his neck and flinging him to the floor, almost nicking his neck with one of her claws.

His face aching from where it had hit the floor, he looked up in time to see his living room door literally being torn off its hinges, Inuyasha on the other side flexing his own claws. His hair was a tangled silver mess, his clothes torn in places and dirt covered his body in random places. But what truly concerned Miroku was the look in his eyes.

Red. His normal golden eyes were covered in a red haze.

"Lying bitch!" He flung himself into the living room, claws drawn back as Sango rushed eagerly to meet him, her beloved boomerang at hand.

Cursing as he crawled, Miroku suddenly wished he hadn't broken the binding beads. He would never use them on Sango again but damn it, he wouldn't be afraid to make that mistake with Inuyasha in this state!

"Liar. Fucking little idiot." Inuyasha hissed at her as his claws went flying.

She ducked, his nails narrowly cutting off an inch of her hair instead of her head.

"Well, look who found out the truth." She taunted as she swung.

Inuyasha gasped, the corner of the Hiraikatsu clipping him in the side. _Fuck_, he had forgotten how much that damn bone hurt.

His ribs throbbing, he kicked at her legs, only to receive a slash of her claw across his thigh.

"Fighting sloppy runt." Her nails made neat work of his other thigh while he roared. "Only Kikyo makes you fight this stupid."

"Don't say her name, you fucking liar." He snarled, finally scoring a cut on her cheek when she couldn't jerk back fast enough.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped, frozen in mid-attack, Miroku's paper sutra hovering in the air over his head.

Sango smirked, slowly sauntering away. "The miko told you after all about Kikyo? Kami knows we tried to warn you enough."

Miroku sighed, feeling a headache come on. "Let's not tease the wild animals Sango." he ignored Inuyasha's growl, fetching the first aid kit he was having to use more and more lately.

"Kikyo wouldn't do that." Inuyasha bit out. "You're lying or you're wrong."

"Of course I'm not wrong you moron, I was there! Kikyo. Betrayed. You. I don't know what other proof you need." Sango snapped, throwing herself back down on the couch now that her adrenaline rush was fading.

Inuyasha tried to shake his head, his neck quivering with the effort. "We loved each other-"

"Correction: you thought you loved Kikyo, Kikyo loved power. Everyone else could see that except your stupid ass."

"She-"

"I don't even know what your problem is. You've found your rightful mate. What are doing hung up on Kikyo?"

"It's not-"

"And the miko is much more powerful then Kikyo ever was, even if she doesn't know it. She's courageous, she's strong, she's smart." Sango continued, ignoring Inuyasha. "You got lucky."

"Kikyo was his first love. Shouldn't we be more understanding?" Miroku asked as he came back, the kit heavy in his hands.

Sango rolled her eyes but obligingly tilted her head as he examined the cut on her cheek.

"No. He wasn't in love with her. He should be in love with the miko, if he isn't already. Kikyo should just be a mistake, but he's not past that stage yet."

"There's no fucking stage to be past! I love her-"

"I see what you mean." Miroku remarked, swiping an antibacterial wipe across her cut. "He seems very stubborn."

"At a level that surpasses most demons. Or any other kind of being for that matter. Most men even."

"Does it really matter much though? Kikyo's been dead 500 years after all. He'll be forced to let go and eventually find how happy he can be with Kagome."

Inuyasha went completely still while Sango slowly looked at him. "No. She's not dead. I've been noticing her stink around the city for the last year or so."

Miroku almost paused from applying the bandage over Sango's cheek. "Still alive? Sango are you sure-"

"I'm never been more certain of anything before, mate. And to stay alive for the past 500 years involves dealing in some very dark magic. You should be considering that Inuyasha." she didn't break her gaze from his. "But then, you don't seem to surprised to learn she's alive still."

Inuyasha was silent.

"Are you even aware of the kind of practices a miko has to go through to stay alive for 500 years Inuyasha?" Sango continued, almost conversationally. "Midoriko sent me after one once. I had nightmares for months afterwards."

Closing his eyes, he tried to turn his head away from hers.

"I came across the miko bathing in the blood of children. She had the twelve bodies hacked up, salted and dried so she could drink the flesh in a potion throughout the month. _Twelve children a year_ Inuyasha, one a month, just so she could have another year. Imagine how many children your precious Kikyo's gone through."

"Shut up."

"Twelve times 500..." she trailed off, doing the math in her head.

"6,000." Miroku finished for her.

"Would you fuckers just shut up?"

"6,000 children in total. And that says nothing about the other acts she's committed. Maybe the number is even higher. Hell, maybe she's doubled the number of children for the extra boost of power."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What a fucking prize, your Kikyo is." Sango said cooly. She rose from the couch, Miroku silent next to her. "If you were smart, you'd help me track her down and kill her once and for all." her lips twisted in a bitter smile. "But no, you love her."

She very gently rested a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I'm going to sharpen my Hiraikatsu, it's a bit dull. Make sure he's away from here once you release him."

"You could have a good thing with Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango threw over her shoulder. "Think about that to."

* * *

Her grandfather huffed. "I knew he was a stupid hoodlum."

"But Inuyasha is still so cool." Souta sighed, chewing on pop corn.

Kagome flushed under her grandfather's disapproving glare. "I told you gramps, I let him go for the night. There was something important he had to do. He did do all his chores didn't he?" Kagome pointed out.

"I suppose." Gramps finally allowed reluctantly. "He still left you alone."

Her heart clenched, her grandfather having no idea just how he left. Or even if he would be back. "Only for an hour, and then you were home. I was fine." She soothed, glad not for the first time she had managed to drag herself back onto the couch before her family could see her flat on the floor, spread out like a broken doll.

"Yeah, she's good." Souta agreed without even looking up, intend on his popcorn and TV. "No harm, no foal. Besides this is Inuyasha we're talking about. It's gotta be important if he's involved."

Kagome rolled her eyes, starting to get annoyed with Souta's constant hero worship of Inuyasha.

Especially if he didn't deserve it.

She nearly squirmed in shame again, thinking about the long tears marring the pillow she had flipped over before her family could see. She almost couldn't believe Inuyasha had gone that crazy. Was it her fault? Could she have done it a different way?

Making sure her grandfather wasn't looking, she smoothed a finger over her mark. It didn't seem possible, but the black was even darker then it had been before.

She sighed, her head falling back. She was just so tired. Tired from saving Sango, from now having to hide her miko powers and healed ribs from her family, and tired of feeling this way about Inuyasha.

"Souta, would you help me upstairs now?"

"In a minute." He chewed on his food, eyes glued to the screen.

"Souta." His grandfather warned and he sighed, before standing up and holding a hand out to Kagome.

Very gingerly she got up and let Souta help support her up the stairs, trying to looked pained in case he was watching her. He deposited her in her room and watched as she settled back under her covers.

"You know, Dad is proud of you." he said suddenly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to tell you that." He stuck out his tongue. "Though you don't get to hear the rest of what he wanted to say to you yet."

Kagome almost hit him with her pillow before remembering she was supposed to be injured. "Go to bed soon. School in the morning." she reminded.

He rolled his eyes. "Not for you." he pointed out crossly, heading for the door.

"Night."

"Good night." she waited until she heard her brother head down the stairs before getting out of bed, tiptoeing quietly.

She could still hear the TV faintly from downstairs as she slid into her mother's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. The audience roared with laughter as she crouched next to her mother's bed, the moon glow coming from outside the window reflecting in her blank eyes.

"Hey Mama. I'm sorry I haven't brought you any tea." Kagome shifted, leaning against her mother's nightstand. "But a few days ago my ribs were broken after a demon kicked Inuyasha while we were linked. Then yesterday I had to go to Miroku's house to save his own mate. I found out I'm a miko though." she tried to say cheerfully. "Isn't that crazy? A real miko, like the ones gramps is always going on about. I haven't decided if I'll tell him yet. He might want me to drop out of school and become a priestess. ...or maybe he'll just not believe me. Oh, and my ribs are better. But don't tell gramps or Souta."

Kagome paused, wishing she had something warmer on. It was chilly in her mother's room, even if she wasn't alert enough to care. "But...I had my first fight with Inuyasha. A real fight. I had to tell him his ex-girlfriend betrayed him, that she was the one responsible for sealing him away in the mirror. He didn't like that."

Tears of frustration burned at Kagome's eyes as she slumped against her mother's bed. "I just don't know what to do Mama. Was I wrong? Should I go after him? Can I trust him to come back at all? But sitting here is driving me insane! I wanted to go out and find him, but gramps has been glued to my side the entire evening and-" she trailed off, muffing a short scream. "All I know is that this stupid asshole is driving me absolutely insane!" she suddenly hissed. "God damn it, enough with this pity party! If he doesn't come back, to hell with him. It's not my fault he can't get past his ex-girlfriend to see me. I'm worth...worth more then her!"

Oh so softly, her mother's hand rested on Kagome's head. She froze, suddenly terrified she was only imagining her touch, or even worse she would scare it away.

"Good girl." her mother murmured drowsily into her pillow. "But give him another chance. He might be worth it as well."

Kagome leapt up when the delicate weight was lifted. "Mama?" she asked, staring down at her. "Please, say something else. If you're getting better, you won't have to leave!"

But her mother gave no more signs she heard her, or even that she had spoken at all.

* * *

**The Forced-Updated Handy Pocket Sized Guide to Understanding, Controlling, and Taming Your Very Own Demon!**

_By the oh so wonderfully fabulous Lady Kagura, Mistress of the Western Lands._

_Intro Stupider:_

First, let me say that I think my last handbook was absolutely brilliant. Practically freakin' poetry, except without all the black crows and boring death and blah blah. Seriously, it could not have gotten better. But all these dumb demons are whining, "ooooooo, you shouldn't be so flippant, demon mating is a serious thing, wwahh, I'm a loser." So here's the handbook 2.0! Mostly the same, but with a few new changes that I'd like to add, I'm being forced to write up. So I'm not rewriting everything, especially since the damn thing has to be handwritten. You can skip back and forth.

_Rest of the Intro Stupid:_ Same

_Chapter 1_: I don't care what anyone else says, it's the freakin' _same_

_Chapter 2:_ OK, fine, this one's a bit new, but only because of some stupid, moronic mate nearly getting their demon killed.

MORON! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEND THE DEMON SLAYERS AFTER YOU, DON'T FUCKING USE BINDING PRAYER BEADS!

Christ idiots! How more clear could I possibly be?

Yes it's possible to be a binding-prayer-happy idiot! (Like trigger-happy, get it?)

Yes it's possible to kill or nearly kill your mate!

Yes it's possible there are idiots out there this stupid!

Yes it's possible that should your mate die, the demonslayers will happily hunt you down, string you up, and do things that would make the Spanish Inquisition people sit up and take fucking notes from it!

Ok? Is this even more clear now?

_Chapter 3:_ There's new stuff only because of stupid evolution. Blech.

Mating Marks/Tattoos:

New colors. Yippee.

Red- Hatred, but usually geared more towards oneself.

Orange: Anger

Yellow: Freakin' sick of each other

Green: Jealously

Blue: Happy union. Woot and stuff.

Purple: Pregnant.

Pink: Another version of Happy union.

White: Again, same as blue and pink. Peace with one another.

Gray: Bored to death.

Gray plus some other color: Wavering slash whatever that color normally means.

Sparkly: One of you watches wayyyyyyy to much Twilight.

Brown: Yay for chocolate!

Black:...

"Goddamn it!" Kagura snapped, drops of blood sprinkling the page she was working on. "Fucking prick. Where's my white out?"

"You cannot use your 'white out' on sacred-"

"Don't start with me about 'sacred, symbolic, blah blah' crap Sesshomaru! Not when I'm nearly done with this page and my arm starts streaming blood!" she slammed the desk drawers open, searching for her white out to blot out the blood stains decorating the white paper. "I'm soooo not rewriting this again."

Large, white hands settled down on her shoulder, stilling her and before she could yell at him to knock on her freakin' office door before just strolling in,

Sesshomaru wiped the antibiotic wipe down her arm, cleaning away the blood streaming from the cuts on her arm.

They were both silent as he tended to her, Kagura still hoping her white out would magically appear, and Sesshomaru inwardly seething at the long wounds marring his mate's delicate skin.

He nearly gnashed his teeth when as soon as he was done bandaging her arm, the flesh on her collarbone spilt open in a long, thin line. Nothing life threatening. Just enough to seriously piss him off.

Kagura slid her hand into one of his and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry so much, one day we'll fix it." She soothed. "The more important thing is you getting out of here to hunt down your brother and pound him into the pavement a few times. You totally deserve it."

Sesshomaru didn't reply as he cleaned her newest cut. He had planned on leaving hours ago, but he did not like leaving Kagura alone for long.

Especially since the wounding had been happening more often.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can bandage my own boo-boos." Kagura waved him off, opening another desk drawer. "And I'm dying to meet his mate. I want you there so you can tell her every last embarrassing story about Inuyasha you know of."

"The woman will never leave then." Sesshomaru pointed out dryly, gratified by Kagura's laughter.

"Go find him, it'll make us both feel better. And while you're at it, find my white out." She pressed a fast kiss against his lips before kicking her desk in frustration.

Sesshomaru was not a stupid man in any aspect. "You will not be able to find your white out." he mentioned just as he was stepping out their front door.

"Damn it Sess!" Kagura snapped again. She growled, picking up her pen again.

"Screw it, the blood adds color and will totally freak everyone out." she muttered, dipping it in the ink well as she lowered it back to the page, feeling a small trickle of blood move down the back of her neck.

_Black_-Betrayer/planning on betraying you/some form of betrayal is in his future plans for you. Watch out for this one sister dears.

* * *

Thigh's burning still from the crap Miroku had slathered on his cuts before cutting him loose at the opposite end of town, Inuyasha sat on the park bench, legs curled up under him, his gaze unwavering.

Under a pool of light emitted from a street light, sat a lone pay phone. One of the last left in the city. They were of almost no use now that everyone in this era had cell phones. Inuyasha was actually pretty lucky. If he had been released a year later, even this pay phone might not exist anymore.

Making it much harder to contact Kikyo.

Yeah. He was really lucky he had gotten out when he did.

He watched the phone, the city night surprising quiet around him. He picked up the flutter of wings high above him, and if he squinted hard enough he could almost trick himself into believing that the tall air strikers were trees.

He missed the old forests from his home.

Inuyasha didn't really like this century with its huge buildings, horrible smells, and insane amount of technology. But still, he wished he could have watched it change.

When the woods slowly started to retreat in favor of the larger cities. He wished he had been there when the telephone and the computer and the whatever's had been invented, so it wouldn't be so damn hard to learn now.

But had it really been Kikyo who prevented that from happening?

He couldn't believe it, and definitely didn't want to. But then...

_6,000 children in total. And that says nothing about the other acts she's probably committed._

His ears drooped. Could Kikyo have really done all that? Killed so many children to stay alive? She had never explained how as a human she had stayed alive so long, and he had never questioned it, just glad to hear another voice in the dark.

But thinking about it now, he had never heard any good spells to extend a human life, only the extreme dark ones.

Kikyo had ordered him not to call her until they were ready, but he didn't know what else to do.

Picking up the phone, and holding it awkwardly against his head, his fingers tapped out the numbers imprinted in his mind.


	14. November 9: 1:03 am

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**November 9, 1:03 AM**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kikyo nearly jumped, startled by the phone. She hadn't been expecting calls this late.

Her newest batch of potion was brewed and now she was getting ready for bed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

She didn't have any friends. All of her enemies were dead. She kept her work strictly at the office. There was only one person in the entire world who had her private line and reason to call her so late.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

She vaulted over her couch, scrambling over her wooden floors to get to the phone, her heart pounding wildly. It had to be him. It must be time.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Inuyasha! Baby!" she crooned into the receiver. "Oh baby, you did it!"

There was a slight pause from the other side. "...Kikyo."

Her grip tightened on the phone. "Inuyasha." she said again, this time a little more reserved. "Oh Inuyasha, you've made me so happy!" she forced a cheerful note back in her voice. "I just knew you could make her fall this fast. You have such a way with women."

"...that's not what I'm calling about."

Eyes narrowing, she slowly sat down on the arm of her couch, trying to keep calm. Surely he had called with good news? He wouldn't dare call for any other reason. "Then what is this call about Inuyasha? You know I told you not to call me until it was done and we were ready to proceed."

"Well, I haven't done it yet." he suddenly snapped. "Kag's more stubborn then you gave her credit for."

"Oh _Kag_ now is it?"

"Higurashi then. Whatever. Look, I need to know what you want to do to her."

Her mouth nearly fell open from shock. "_Excuse me_. Are you asking me for an explanation? No, _demanding_ one?"

"I think it's the least I should be demanding considering I'm the one doing your dirty work." he shot back.

"What is this all of a sudden?" He had _never _talked like this to her before. "Am I supposed to believe you've developed some sort of feelings for the girl?" she sneered.

"I know part of the story was telling her she's my mate. ...but she really_ is_ my mate."

Kikyo nearly cracked the plastic of the phone, and she forced herself to relax her grip on it. Fuck! This was totally screwing with all her plans! "Are you sure?"

"Positive. So I need to know what exactly you want to do to her."

"But Inuyasha," Kikyo worked a stricken tone into her voice. "Does this mean...I mean..." she swallowed, wondering if it would be overkill to stutter some more, "Do you no longer want me?"

"...what? Fuck! No! Of course not! Screw fate, I picked you a long time ago."

Kikyo dragged a hand through her black hair, scowling. Sure, he was saying that now but would he hold to his convictions when it really counted? Especially since she could hear just a touch of uncertainness in his voice. There was enough that she started to feel worried.

"Because you promised me baby, you said you would love me forever, no matter what. I don't know what I would do if you left me." she tried to whine without actually whining. "Especially for_ her_."

"I know, I know. I still do, I still love you. ...But I still need to know what you'll do to Kagome."

"Inuyasha, did you completely forget she's of Midoriko's line?" Kikyo suddenly snapped, frustrated by his stubbornness. "Not only is she powerful enough to help us, but you can _finally get your revenge_! Midoriko was the one who sealed you away for 500 years, Midoriko was the one who kept us apart, Midoriko was the one who unfairly locked you up! There should be no greater reason for you, then to reclaim your honor on Midoriko's kinswoman!"

"That's ridiculous, Kagome wasn't even alive then-"

"Sins are passed from the father to the son! Why shouldn't you take it out on Kagome?" she nearly gnashed her teeth together. How could he be so thick? Any revenge was good revenge!

_Especially since she fucking needed her to get the jewel!_

She forced herself to take a breath and calm down slightly. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt

her at all." she lied gently. "We need her if we want to go through with the plan. So of course she'll be hurt once you reject her, but I promise I will not harm her physically. Emotionally is another story because really baby, how could a woman live without you?" she purred, rolling her eyes as she said it.

"If we want everything to go according to plan, she has to trust you, to love you, to be so completely obsessed with you she'll do anything for you, even if it's to help send you into the arms of another woman. We both know that's the only way we can ever be together." She eyed her liquor cabinet, desperately needing a drink. "So I'm trusting you to seduce her, to make her fall for you so completely, she's yours; body, mind and soul."

She tucked the phone between her cheek and her shoulder, thinking a shot of vodka with a dash of four year old boy sounded good right about now. "Do you think I want this either? It's driving me insane with jealously. But it's necessary."

"I'm just not sure..."

"Sure of what? Of us? Inuyasha, do you really want to depend on the choice some 'God' is pressing on you? The same God who kicked your people out of heaven because a few of them wanted to change the management a bit?" Kikyo demanded. "You can change that Inuyasha, you don't have to be Fate's little bitch. You can make your own choices about who to love for the rest of your life. Or are you really satisfied with someone else, some horrible, judgmental 'God' choosing for you? Screw God. Screw

Fate. Make your own destiny Inuyasha, make your own heaven!"

"...I guess you're right." He said reluctantly. "I just don't want to hurt her."

She didn't want him to hurt Kagome either. _She_ wanted to be the one to tear that little bitch apart. Especially with the effort it was taking her to convince Inuyasha to stick with the mother-fucking plan. "I know baby, but we all have to do what we have to do."

"...is that what you're doing to stay alive?"

Kikyo froze with her hand still on the bottle, _really _worried now. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"How have you stayed alive so long? I know you're still human." Inuyasha continued, while Kikyo's grip tightened. "You're not bound to another demon and miko's don't live any longer then a normal mortal."

Her fingers rubbed the lid to the beaker neatly labeled, _'four year old boy, late 2007_', wanting to curse. Fuck! "I don't understand what you're saying. Are you accusing me of something Inuyasha?"

He hesitated like she knew he would. "I just want to know how you did it."

...how the hell was she supposed to explain this? Could she talk herself out of being a child murderer?

"I can't believe this Inuyasha! First, you're questioning me about Higurashi and now this? Just what has gotten into you?"

"Would you just tell me already?" he snapped back and her eyes went wide. He never _ever _talked like that to her!

Damn it, maybe she should have waited a few more years. But 500 years of nearly brainwashing him should have been enough and her patience only lasted for so long. She had waited enough and she wanted the jewel now!

But it looked like Kagome Higurashi was screwing everything up. Inuyasha never would have questioned her like this before _her_. Bitch.

"I did what was necessary to be with _you_ Inuyasha." Kikyo worked tears into her voice. "Everything I have ever done since I met you has been for you. I love you. How can you question my sacrifices when they've been for you? _You've_ had the easy part you know. You got to stay in a mirror, safe and cared for by me. I had to carry both of us. It was so hard Inuyasha."

"You're right Kikyo." he said after a pause. "I'm sorry."

Kikyo caught herself before let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. "It's fine baby. I know it's been difficult for both of us. And it'll all be over soon. Just get Kagome to place her trust in you. And we'll have the jewel."

"She's close. But not quite there yet."

"Keep seducing her." Kikyo ordered without the slightest bit of jealousy. "Once she's slept with you, she'll fall so fast we'll be together in no time."

"I can do that."

Popping the lid off the bottle, the liquid gurgled as it poured into a glass. "I know. So now I want you to go back to her house, and not call me again until we're ready. You've wasted half the minutes on your calling card as it is." she tilted a vial over her glass, tapping the bottle gently as the flecks inside floated down. It needed the herbs and the other crap to be truly restorative, but she loved the kick a young child could give to alcohol. It was better than drugs and made her skin glow.

"Alright." Inuyasha said, sounding more firm. "I'll talk to you again soon then."

Kikyo smirked slightly. "I have every faith you will. I love you." she added sweetly, before pressing the END CALL button.

She knocked the glass back, sighing with pleasure as it burned down her throat.

Inuyasha was getting so annoying, especially now with his fucking doubt in her. She couldn't wait to just get rid of him, along with his precious bitch-mate.

Frowning slightly as she fixed herself another drink, the potential Matehood between

Kagome and Inuyasha might screw with her plans, like it almost had. Kagome was probably the one confusing him. Inuyasha could swear eternal love to Kikyo all he wanted, but it might be harder for him to throw his true mate to the wolves.

Hmmm, tossing Kagome into a pack of huge, starving, rabid, wolves could be fun...

This time, she mixed in five year old girl into her vodka. She had spent 500 years conditioning Inuyasha just for this task but still, she hadn't counted on the girl being his true mate. It probably wouldn't hurt to have a little insurance then, just in case...

* * *

Inuyasha awkwardly set the phone back in its cradle, cursing when it fell regardless and smashed into the phone booth stand.

Cringing at the loud noise, he set the phone back into its proper place, more gently this time. He tried to slide his hands inside his sleeves, forgetting it was too tight a fit. He settled for sticking them in his pockets as he headed for the park.

He needed to be around trees right now.

He didn't know what the hell else to do.

Lifting his head, he caught the faint scent of leaf and headed off in that direction, his nose leading him. The streets were still quiet enough that the scuffing sound Inuyasha's shoes made on the pavement echoed against the buildings as his causal walk turned into a dead run.

The first line of trees appeared and Inuyasha hurled himself into their branches, quickly jumping from limb to limb until he was in the center of the park in the biggest, fullest tree he could find.

He settled against the rough bark, a slight peace finally settling over him. It was nothing compared to the comfort Kagome could bring, or even the way Kikyo's voice could soothe him when he was stuck alone in darkness, but whatever, it would do for now.

Though he hardly noticed any discomfort from his seat, his mind still whirling.

The damn phone call to Kikyo hadn't helped at all, he was still uncertain as hell about what to do, who to choose. Especially since the more he thought about it, the more he realized Kikyo hadn't actually answered anything at all. She reaffirmed what she had been telling him for the past 500 fucking years.

Which just pissed him off even more.

Before it had been so simple. Kikyo was the obvious choice. He loved her, and he would be choosing his own fate to be with her. He wouldn't have to depend on some God to make the right choice for him. He'd take matters into his own hands and make his own life. And by using Kagome, all that could have been possible.

But Kagome wasn't what he expected at all. And not only because she was his mate. Kikyo had described her as some uptight, annoying, snobby little bitch. But she wasn't that at all.

And...she was his.

Regardless of anything else, she was born to be his mate, created to belong only to him.

Yeah, she could go fall in love, marry, have another man's child; though that wasn't something he should be thinking about if the sudden twist of his stomach was anything to go by, but it would never be the same as if it were with him. She would never have that type of bond with anyone else, that all enduring passion, love and zest.

Even if he severed his ties to her and mated Kikyo, she would never be completely free of him.

He was trying so fucking hard not to, but he was beginning to like her. Kagome was nothing like her kinswoman who had locked him away, she was a different kind of miko from Kikyo, and she was like no other woman he had ever met.

She'd only known him a week, but she cared enough to make him food, to play with his ears, and defend him against every accusation thrown at him. She hadn't blamed him for his part in her injury and she had even stood up to the demon who caused her those very injuries, all for him.

And sometimes, when the light hit her a certain way, or when she was arguing with her brother, or when she was sleeping against his chest, hell, even when she was just standing there just breathing, she was so fucking beautiful it made something inside him ache.

He loved Kikyo, but it had never been quite like that between them.

But...he had already chosen Kikyo. And he could make it feel like that between them. So what excuse could he have to go back on his decision like that?

What he needed was to remind himself of Kagome's flaws. Stubborn, anal, loud, and bossy. He'd have to make a list...

He groaned out loud. Fuck. Now he was thinking about writing up _lists. _He was getting whipped.

Bark shredded under his claws.

_Crack_

Goddamn it! This wasn't even a discussion! His heart belonged to Kikyo, and that was that! Screw fate, screw 'God' and screw Kagome!

_Crack-crack_

Growling, he loosened his grip on the bark.

_CRACK_

...What the hell was that noise?

He felt the branch he was on, the one he had dug his fingers half way through in his annoyance, give out from under him.

Shit! He pushed off the falling limb and threw himself into a back flip, landing gracefully on his feet, not even out of breath.

"Impressive brother, you've kept yourself agile during your imprisonment," a cool voice called from behind him, before a line of heat wrapped around his throat and yanked.

"Fuck." Inuyasha gasped, landing on his back. A heavy boot came down on his neck,

pinning him to the ground before he could even think about getting up.

"Language Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chided dryly. "Your agility may be competent, but your alertness has indeed softened. There was a time when even I could not ambush you so easily."

Hooking his foot around the ankle Sesshomaru wasn't currently using to suffocate him, Inuyasha knocked his brother off balance enough to push himself off, instantly attacking with a blow to the right, which Sesshomaru barely managed to dodge.

"Not entirely shameful," Sesshomaru continued, "for someone who hasn't had anyone to spar with in almost five centuries."

"In fact," Sesshomaru mused, dodging a hastily thrown punch, "given a chance to re-train, you might be good enough to join our clan's service once more."

Inuyasha frowned, his attack hesitating for the slightest second.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he took the opportunity to grab his younger brother by the arm, twisting it behind the young half demon's before kicking him in the small of his back, "if it wasn't for that business of betraying our land, kin, the entire west and the whole of demonkind, you could have been an honorable warrior again."

"Ass...hole." Inuyasha said, through clenched teeth, as he picked himself up from the ground, the first thing he had said to his brother in 500 years.

Sesshomaru cooly looked down his nose at him, light idly flickering between his fingers.

"Hardly." he commented, his whip flashing. "Have all those centuries locked away whittled at your brain Inuyasha? Do you not remember only weaklings and traitors resort to such language?"

Cursing, Inuyasha back-stepped enough that the whip only licked his cheek, leaving a stinging wound behind. "Oh, don't fucking start on the language crap you bastard! I've heard enough of it!"

"Pity it didn't seem to sink through." The whip lashed at Inuyasha's feet, a ghost of a smile curving on Sesshomaru's lips as he forced his brother to 'dance' if he wanted to avoid the weapon's bite. "But it is only expected after what you attempted."

Inuyasha bared his teeth, fucking tired of the insane jumping Sesshomaru was putting him through. "For the last time, I haven't betrayed anyone!" he roared, launching himself at Sesshomaru.

"I never tried to steal the jewel!" His claws flashed, growling at his brother's slight smile when he just barely missed the tip of his nose. "I never attacked Kikyo. I didn't do any of the crap you people are accusing me of!"

The slight smile turned down into a slight, thoughtful frown as Sesshomaru almost absently wrapped his whip around Inuyasha's wrist. "Midoriko was the most powerful, influential, trustworthy miko of that era. Kikyo was surely the most popular. What makes you think I will take your word over theirs?" Sesshomaru mused as his wrist flicked, sending Inuyasha flying towards a tree.

Snarling, Inuyasha turned in the air, so his feet hit the trunk of the tree instead of his head. "Because I'm your fucking brother!" he flipped, using his momentum from the tree to land on his feet, in a deep crouch. "You know me better then that Sess. Hell, you're practically the one who raised me. Are you saying you raised a traitor in your own household?"

Inuyasha leapt up when the whip came snapping back towards him. "Goddamn it, I don't care if those two bitches were angels sent from heaven, you should have believed in me over them! I don't care what they accused me of. You could have at least ordered Midoriko to take me out of the damned mirror long enough to question me yourself!"

Instead of going after Inuyasha like he expected, Sesshomaru's whip curved around the branch over him.

_Crack_

Inuyasha yelped when the tree branch crashed down onto his head, sending him reeling while his brother looked on.

"That is something you should ask of your precious Kikyo as well Inuyasha." Sesshomaru neatly sidestepped the accusation. "Kikyo was the one entrusted with the mirror after all. I should not have been the only one with any concern for your potential innocence or guilt."

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha brushed the leafy limb aside as if it hadn't almost knocked him out. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

If it had been anyone else but Sesshomaru, they would have shook their heads and sighed sadly. "Really Inuyasha, 500 years trapped in a mirror is hardly an excuse for such stupidity. Kikyo, your 'beloved', your 'true love' the one you droned on about wanting to mate, never petitioned Midoriko for your release. In fact," Sesshomaru paused to flick his whip at Inuyasha's head. "She almost seemed to relish in telling the whole of the country her misery at your hands. The tale quickly became mundane and irksome after the first few retellings, but she seemed to enjoy reciting it nonetheless."

Inuyasha stumbled, even though Sesshomaru hadn't physically attacked him. "Misery at my hands? What the hell does that mean?"

"Her words fortunately, not mine. Especially at state dinners, she would remind us all of your terrible crimes against her. Almost every word was the same every year." he flicked the tip of his whip at Inuyasha, hardly caring when he missed as his mind sought to remember the words from so long ago. "Every statement was unoriginal however. It all revolved around you beating her in order to claim the jewel for yourself."

Inuyasha shook his head violently, "She couldn't have said that! She never would have said anything that could even sound like that!"

Frowning, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's feet under him, enjoying the 'thump' his body made when it hit the ground. "Of course she did. Unlike yours, my memory is impeccable."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared, springing back up to his feet. "Kikyo would not have said that! She loved me and knew I would cut off my own arm before ever hurting her!"

"I cannot be blamed if that is not the impression she left then." Sesshomaru sounded almost bored, blocking Inuyasha's wild blows easily before they could land on his still flawless skin. "With her constant testimony of abuse, she left me with little influence over Midoriko. If I had pushed her anymore then I had done so, it would have risked civil war between mortals and demons. I have no doubt Kikyo could have easily persuaded the miko to release you, but she never did so."

Not for the first time, doubt wriggled into Inuyasha's mind. Kikyo did have a great deal of influence over Midoriko. If he was being honest, she had always been somewhat of a miko's pet... So why hadn't she been able to convince Midoriko to free him? Had she even tried?

"I was unable to persuade Midoriko to release you into my custody as well. Kikyo would not allow it, so Midoriko refused to reclaim your mirror from Kikyo, or to free you from your prison." Sesshomaru continued, seemingly unaware of his brother's stricken face.

"Kikyo disappeared soon after your imprisonment, taking you along with her I assume. No one in the demonic community has heard from her or of her since."

Sesshomaru instantly caught sight of Inuyasha's sudden flushed face. "However, I shall assume you have knowledge of Kikyo. Especially after the call you placed tonight."

"You bastard! Just how long have you been spying on me?" Inuyasha demanded, legs tensing in readiness to launch himself at Sesshomaru.

"Try not to be so foolish. I hardly had to 'spy' on you to realize you are choosing to make the same mistakes again." Sesshomaru rebuked cooly.

Inuyasha threw himself at his brother, claws out and eyes crazed. Sesshomaru avoided his wild punches with a fluid grace that only pissed Inuyasha off even more. "You don't know shit!" Inuyasha's leg swung, heading for his brother's head in a roundhouse kick.

Calmly, Sesshomaru held up an arm, hardly budging when Inuyasha's leg connected. "It is worse this time as you have found your true mate." he continued before shoving

Inuyasha to the ground. "Just what is this hold Kikyo has over you? It cannot be a spell or bewitchment. Though perhaps we should kill her to be sure..."

"Leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha snapped up, not noticing the way Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before he found his back pressed against a tree trunk, Sesshomaru's hand pinning him down by the neck.

His normally cool golden eyes were rimmed with red as he stared down at his younger brother. "Once again, you are wrong. Apart from your natural stubbornness, Kikyo has everything to do with your current foolishness. Tell me little brother, what qualities does Kikyo possess that tempts you to abandon your own, God-given mate?" Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he truly was curious. He would do everything in his power to keep Kagura by his side. How was it possible that Inuyasha didn't feel the same towards his own? Regardless of his pigheadedness, his instincts should be urging him towards the miko.

"I promised Kikyo forever, how could I just leave her now because I found Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, his own hackles rising.

"Because Kikyo is not your true mate. It is unnatural to be with her. You will be forcing misery and unhappiness on all parties involved. You will never have a true heir." Sesshomaru listed automatically, the answers coming to him easily. "Ultimately, both you and Kikyo will be happier by following the natural course. You will be with your true mate, and Kikyo will be dead."

"And what if we could change that?" Inuyasha asked recklessly, "What if my true mate didn't have to be Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother. "My blows to your head have finally rendered you completely senseless." he decided. "What could you possibly mean by that?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know...

Inuyasha raised his head defiantly, ceasing his struggle to free himself and just let his body hang from Sesshomaru's grasp. "The Sacred Jewel can get rid of the bond between me and Kagome and make Kikyo my mate. My real, forever and ever, mate."

There was a slight pause, while Sesshomaru soaked in Inuyasha's words. And then abruptly, he shoved his foot as far as possible into Inuyasha's stomach without breaking the skin.

Turning his nose up at the strangled noises emerging from Inuyasha's throat, Sesshomaru dropped him, letting his brother lie in a heap at his boots.

"You fool." Rage coursed through his blood, making him ache to do more permanent damage to his brother. "You ignorant, pathetic fool."

"Fuck...you." Inuyasha panted, clutching his stomach. He tasted something metallic and wondered if he had cut the inside of his mouth or coughed up blood.

"It is far beneath me to inform you of the nature of demonkind, but I shall anyway because this latest imbecility from you is truly embarrassing and a stain on the honor of the Western Lands and our father's name." Mentally, he made a note to order Kagura to record this in her latest version of the handbook. And not to make it so flippant.

His boot roughly nudged Inuyasha onto his back, making sure he had his complete attention. "No one and nothing can ever allow you to mate another woman but Kagome. It is not something that can ever be undone or changed. Kagome is your only mate. You will not ever be allowed to mate Kikyo naturally." Sesshomaru laid out, wanting to be clear. "The jewel cannot change this, you cannot change this, Kikyo cannot change this, Fate cannot change this, not even God can change this. It was your destiny even before you were born to be mated to Kagome..." He trailed off, not knowing her last name. "This is completely and irrevocably unchangeable."

"And why the hell not, huh?" Inuyasha wheezed. "What the hell is so wrong with being able to chose my own woman?"

Sesshomaru almost closed his eyes in frustration. He almost wished Kagura was here to see what her handbook was so obviously lacking. "That is part of our punishment for attempting to overthrow God. We are lucky He tied us to women we come to care for, our punishment should have been much worse then it is." The next part was harder to comprehend unfortunately. Inuyasha probably wouldn't understand the concept until close to dawn.

His eyes twitched when Inuyasha rolled back over and spat out blood, wanting to tell him to man up. "We have established Kikyo will never be your true mate, yes? Hypothetically however, you continue on this foolish route and perform the mating ritual with Kikyo. So tell me Inuyasha, do you remember what would happen if you impregnated Kikyo"

Sesshomaru assumed no at Inuyasha's glare.

"A resulting child between a demon and a woman who is not his true mate will become a Nephilim."

Inuyasha's glare became a blank look.

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh. "Kagura refers to them as 'super evil, really creepy, horrible little mini-monsters'." He explained with all the remaining patience he possessed. He would have to have another talk with Kagura about her choice of wording...

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "The weird evil baby solider things that can overthrow God?"

Maybe this wouldn't take until dawn after all. "Yes. Do you have a speculation on where Nephilim come from?" He was going to kill him if Inuyasha said the stork, brotherhood be damned.

"Only mates can become pregnant from demons..." Inuyasha said slowly, searching his memory. "So the only way a Nephilim can be born is if the mated woman is not the demon's real mate?"

"Congratulations on finally grasping the simple principles of demonic existence most toddlers realize with less prompting." Sesshomaru said dryly. "Your progeny with Kagome will be a wondrous, powerful offspring and a force for good, and any spawn with Kikyo will become the antichrist."

"But the jewel-"

"The jewel can do nothing! Give up on Kikyo." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha grunted instead of arguing. "You told me you destroyed the jewel you bastard."

"What happened with you and Kikyo is exactly why I told you that." Sesshomaru pointed out while Inuyasha tensed.

"I fucking didn't betray you, you-"

"Obviously." Sesshomaru interrupted cooly, ignoring his brother's gaping mouth. "I will send a car for you and your mate tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha struggled to sit up, his stomach clenching in protest. "Wait, what?"

Sesshomaru pulled on the labels of his coat, straightening the already straight edges.

"Your mate requested a trial on your behalf, did she not?"

"Yeah, but that's practically tomorrow-"

"The trial is not tomorrow you simpleton. My mate has arranged a-" Sesshomaru's mind worked rapidly trying to pick a word. "-small luncheon in honor of your mate. You will both come and we will discuss this trial and other matters then."

Without another word of explanation, Sesshomaru spun on his heel, Inuyasha still on the ground.

"Yo, Sess, wait!" Inuyasha called out before he could stop himself as his brother paused, not looking back. "You're actually going to defend me?"

"No Inuyasha. I am giving you your chance to defend yourself."


	15. November 9: 6:47 AM

**AN: **I'm soooo sorry about the wait. Again. I only have the same excuse as last time, I got overwhelmed with school, and sickness, and insecurity. But I have written out the outline to the rest of TSAM so hopefully, I won't have any more excuses for why I haven't written. And I feel so bad I won't even nag you guys to review, even though I'm ABOUT TO REACH 1,000 REVIEWS! :) But I would still love to hear from you regardless!

Really quick question though to those of you who also write and have Macs, can you upload your chapters using Pages? I remember always being able to use Pages instead of converting to Microsoft, but it wasn't accepted this time. I dunno, maybe I'm remembering wrong. I would really appreciate a response though.

**Inulover: **Thank you! And I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update.

**rila luvs anime: **I know, I'm sorry. :(

**Brandy Jay: **I'm really sorry. I had a ton of crap going on and I let it distract me.

**NurNur: **Thank you! And I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm really flattered you like TSAM so much though! Thanks for the review :)

**Romanceaddict: **Sometimes I feel a little bad constantly making Kikyo the bad guy, but she makes such an awesome villain. Still, one day I'm going to have to write something where she's never mentioned at all. Or at least the semi-good guy.

**Camisado: **Grrrr, stupid Inuyasha, right? I'm so sorry about the late update!

**Alien_Kitty: **Thank you! I'm really glad you're liking the story so far, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I actually got the idea while I was reading this book about Halloween called _Death Makes a Holiday. _It talked a lot about the different ceremony's people put on to celebrate Halloween/Samhein, and one of the big activities was fortunetelling. It was believed that if you held a candle and a mirror up to you face while walking backward, your future husband would pop up over your shoulder. (There were other things you could do, but that's the one I liked the most.) So that's where that came from, but I have no idea where the rest of the plot did.

**Moongaze: **Oh wow, you did two reviews! Thank you! And I have to admit, I blushed a bit. As for viewing my updates, that is exactly how I feel a lot of the time to be honest. I don't really think I deserve all this attention for my little story (especially after how long it took me to finish this one chapter), but I'm glad to have it. Thanks so much! I'm interested to see what you think of this update.

**Silkrose: **Hmmm, I dunno, you're going to have to read to find out! Thank you so much for the review!

**LondonLi: **I was hoping someone else would feel that way. I loveeeeeee Sess in chapter 14. Thank you so much for the review!

**Oniko: **Thank you! I'm really pleased my AU's the one you like. And I'm really sorry I've made you check so often for so long. :( Hopefully the wait won't be as long now that I've FINALLY finished my outline for the story. Thank you so much for the lovely review!

**lilah66: **I will, I will! I'm so sorry for the wait. But thank you for the reviews!

**Jin: **I know, Inuyasha is so, gahhh, but he's getting there! He is insanely stubborn so he's actually taking this all pretty well. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Evelyn: **Thank you! I'm glad you like Kikyo, and I do agree, I think she's one of my better villains in this story. And I have to say, I'm impressed you got through some of my other stories, especially my early stuff. I still cringe when I go through Snow White...Thank you so much for reviewing!

And since I was horrible enough to go this long without an update, Lady Kagura was more then happy to come back and fill you guys in on what happened the last few chapters...

**Another Recap by Lady Kagura Since Penthesileia Was A Jerk AGAIN And Hasn't Updated Since Christmas**

_Informing you, courtesy of Lady Kagura_

Once again Penthesileia was an ungrateful moron who didn't bother to update, and thus had to look to me to make sure her lovely readers aren't confused. After much begging and bribing, I graciously decided to get you all back up to speed. Not that I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, but a certain sexy, stubborn, stuck-in-the-past-centuries mate of mine keeps stealing my white-out, Penthesileia is providing me with five crates of it. So unless you would like to pay my fee as well, pay attention.

_Chapters 1-11: _Kagome meets Mate. Mate tries to seduce Kagome. Kagome hits and resists Mate a few dozen times. Kagome is attacked/saved by Demonslayer turned Demon. Kagome finds out she's a Miko. Mate is torn between Kagome and Creepy Bitch.

_Chapter 12: _Kouga is lucky is eyes weren't gouged out of his skull for looking at my legs while he tells my hubby about Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo. Miroku, the stupid idiot, begs for forgiveness from Sango and offers himself up as a punching bag while giving her her Hiraikatsu. Inuyasha finds out about Kikyo's betrayal and throws a hissy fit like the little immature brat he is.

_Chapter 13: _Inuyasha takes stupidity to near artform and remains steadfast in his belief that Kikyo deserves cannonization into sainthood, even after Sango does the math and realizes Kikyo's probably killed over 6,000 children to stay alive for 500 years. Kagome's mother has five seconds of conscientiousness. You're lucky enough to read a version of the Handbook I'm working on while I get sliced up (God damn it, it's always when I'm writing too...) Inuyasha gets a clue and decides to call Kikyo.

_Chapter 14: _Kikyo ends up talking circles around Inuyasha. (She's evil, but a clever bitch.) She manages to get Inuyasha back on track by basically batting her eyelashes and sounding sad, because as well all know, Inuyasha has the intelligence of a brain damadged goldfish. Goldy the "special"fish aka Inuyasha, is still unsure and thick-headed about what to do. My own sexy demon wipes the ground with Inuyasha's ass and just barely resists from doing the world a favor by killing him after Inuyasha informs him the jewel will make Kikyo his official mate. (He also didn't because I'd told him that I wanted both of them over for snacks and embarrassing baby photos.) In a move that surprised even me, Sesshomaru agrees to arrange Inuyasha's trial. But that's probably only because Inuyasha has no clue what he's gotten himself into...

Now hurry up, and get to it! Don't forget to leave me...ahem, Penthesileia a nice review yelling at her about her lack of updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this fic.

* * *

**November 9, 6:47 AM**

_Chirp Chirp_

_Chirp Chirpppppppppppp_

Inuyasha was not going to kill the bird.

_ChirpChirpChirp_

It didn't matter how annoying the damn bird got, he wasn't going to touch it.

_ChirpChirp Chirp ChirpChirp_

Nope. He wasn't going to hurt the fucking bird no matter how many times it fucking chirped.

_Chir-_

Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of feathers instead of the damn bird's beak, the bird squawking down at him while it flew away.

In disgust, Inuyasha flung the feathers away from him, more annoyed now then when the bird's chirping had kept him from thinking.

Sess and Sango were right. He _was_ getting sloppy if he couldn't even snap one little bird's beak off.

At any rate, the distraction was gone and Inuyasha turned his attention back towards the house, its occupations still sleeping peacefully inside.

Gramps was snoring loudly somewhere on the first floor, practically rattling the house's foundations. Without Inuyasha or Kagome around to tell him to go to bed,Souta had played his video games all night long, so he was sprawled out on the floor, his TV still flashing game credits. Ms. Higurashi was as silent and unmoving and miserable as ever.

And Kagome...

Inuyasha absently rubbed his chest when his heart lurched. Kagome had had trouble sleeping. He could hear her covers rustling as she tossed and turned, and once he found the faint scent of salt lingering in the air, he immediately started breathing through his mouth. He had sat crouched in front of Kagome's home, panting as Kagome finally fell asleep, more then two hours ago.

He was still working up the guts to go back inside.

And he wasn't totally sure he'd be welcome, especially after the way he left yesterday.

Now that the anger was gone, he couldn't believe he had just left Kagome lying there on the floor. What kind of mate was he? He should _always _be concerned for her welfare.

Even if he was considering betraying her.

He let his head fall back, hitting the tree's trunk hard. The minor ache wasn't nearly enough to distract him from his thoughts.

It wasn't always such a difficult choice. If asked a week ago, Inuyasha would have picked Kikyo easily. Without any of the guilt or doubt he was feeling now. She had been all he wanted for over 500 years. He thought he would want her for the next 500 too.

He heard Kagome sigh in her sleep, and his ears drooped. But now it wasn't as simple.

So Kikyo or Kagome? Should he trust in his fate, or make his own?

Kagome let out a strange little moan, and without conscience thought, Inuyasha was sailing in the air towards her window sill. He caught the edge with one hand, pushing the panes open with the other as he vaulted to land softly on her carpet. Stepping carefully to avoid the planks that creaked, Inuyasha kneeled next to Kagome's bed cautiously.

Kagome laid in a tangled heap, sheets twisted around her legs, her black hair a messy halo around her head. His stomach clenched when he saw her pale, drawn face, forehead furrowed together.

Reaching his hand out, he gently traced her forehead, trying to smooth the tense lines away. He noticed goosebumps budding on her skin, so he straightened out her sheets and draped a thicker blanket over her. He wondered suddenly if she had eaten her soup for dinner. It would be so like the wench to forget. For fuck's sake, he left for one night and it was like she forgot how to take care of herself...

Of course, she would need to learn to if he was going to leave not just for the night, but for Kikyo.

Inuyasha sat back, wanting to curse. What the hell was he thinking now? Kag could take care of herself just fine, she had been carrying herself and her entire family long before he ever met her.

Growling in frustration, he uncurled her fists, lingering over her hands. Without warning, Kagome's fingers gripped his hand, holding it.

She had no idea, but when she was sleeping she usually ended up holding his hand, even if he was wrapped tight around her. It was like subconsciously she needed that connection, even asleep.

No wonder she had such trouble resting.

He held her hand more firmly. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one feeling the pull.

He watched her settle down again, her body relaxed while he wondered if he had ever watched Kikyo sleep like this. They had sex, and usually fell asleep in the same bed afterwards, but he couldn't ever remember watching over her like this. He sort of liked it. Kagome laid peacefully on the bed now, her chest rising and falling gently and her hand warm around his. It filled him with...satisfaction. His mate was warm, safe, and resting contently. It felt right.

His thumb brushed over her wrist. He felt a lot of things with Kikyo. Lust, love, anger, confusion, happiness. But never had he felt this bone deep _peace _when he was with her. When he was around Kagome, and if she was healthy and happy, everything was right in the world, no matter what else was going on. He'd never felt anything like it before.

And he repaid her by ripping apart her furniture and leaving her lying on a cold, hard floor. Weak and helpless. With no way to protect herself if Sango had decided to kill her after all or if some punks had broken in, or if Kouga had come around again...

His ears flattened against his skull. Anything could have happened. Kag could have thrown all the Harlequins she wanted, but it wouldn't have done much without him to watch her back.

He needed to man up and decide. This back and forth bullshit was ridiculous. Was it going to be Kikyo or Kagome?

Kagome stirred against her pillows, and slowly her eyes opened, looking sleepy. "Inuyasha?"

Sliding his fingers between hers, he leaned in closer to her. "Yeah mate?"

"You're home?" she nuzzled her face into her pillow, looking like she didn't quite want to get up yet.

"Feh. I'm sitting here, right?" She was sort of adorable when she was tired and not making much sense. Like a sleepy kitten he wanted to clutch to his chest and protect.

Ah fuck. Sleepy kittens? Whatever this was between them, he had it bad.

"So it's really you here and not another dream?" she rubbed her eyes, fighting a yawn.

"It's me." Well _this_ looked promising. She dreamed about him, and she hadn't started screaming her head off the minute she woke up. Maybe her reaction wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would-

"You _asshole_!" her hand clamped down hard on his, pink running bright underneath her skin.

He yelped when her power rose up and started _pinching _his arm, while she hung on and glared at him. "I can't _believe_ you! You stupid jerk!"

"What the hell is your problem wench?" he tried to yank his hand away from hers, Kagome holding on stubbornly.

"What's _my _problem?" she repeated angrily. "My problem is an overgrown, immature, spoiled demon who says he's my mate-thing. A.K.A YOU!"

"Me? What the fuck did I do?"

"You left me lying on the floor so weak it took me an hour just to crawl back on the couch!" Kagome snapped, Inuyasha's ears drooping in shame. "I could hardly move Inuyasha! And then I had to convince my family my ribs are still broken and you hadn't stopped playing nursemaid to go out and beg or hustle or something!"

So he guessed her grandfather still thought he was a 'hoodlum' whatever that was. "Kag-"

He stopped when her eyes started to shine, the words catching in his throat. Oh crap.

"You really hurt me Inuyasha. Leaving like that." she whispered, looking away.

Oh fuck, she couldn't cry. She wouldn't, not his tough little miko. But the sheen over her eyes and the scent of salt in the air said otherwise. He felt like whimpering.

Luckily, she tilted her head down, her shoulders jerking strangely but when she looked back up, her eyes were fill of determination instead of tears. "Look, I know what I showed you upset you, and this _is _partly my fault for letting you find out that way, but you can't just storm out like that whenever you're pissed off! We need to find out a way to work this out together if we're ever going to have any kind of a future!"

Ears burrowing under his hair, Inuyasha resisted the urge to hunch over in shame. He had left Kagome, but she was still taking responsibility for what she felt was her fault in their fight. And she wasn't just screaming at him, she wanted to _help _him get through this.

"I understand Kikyo was extremely important to you." she continued, her tone a bit softer even while her power was still abusing his arm. "And I know this must have really hurt you. God knows I'd go crazy too." she reluctantly admitted. "And you deserve your chance to mourn and be angry, but...but _I'm_ here now and you need to know I would never do that to you." she told him fiercely. "I don't know how this whole mate thing is going to work out, but I won't ever betray you Inuyasha."

His heart jumped up into his throat. He was such _scum. _

Kagome eased off on the power biting at his skin. "I really have no idea what I'm doing, or if this will turn out right, but I want to give us a real chance. This last week..." she paused, trying to find the words. "I don't know what's happened to me, but something's changed. Before now, I never even would have looked twice at you." she confessed, ignoring his annoyed look. "Not because you're not gorgeous. But I really shut down after my father's death. I was only concerned with making sure what was left of my family was safe. That's the only thing I've been living for these past months. But in only a week...I've started to care about you Inuyasha. Damn it, this is so fast and I know I'm being foolish...but I _feel _something for you, though I dunno what that is but it's not entirely horrible...gah, I'm not making any sense!"

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a moment. "We both entered into this unwillingly, but I want to see if this can't become willing...ly. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He understood he was a fucking bastard. He understood Kagome and matehood could be the worst thing to ever happen to him...or the best.

"Yeah, I get it. And I want it to." He heard himself say before he even realized what he was doing. Fucking,_ fucking_ bastard.

Though he was doing what Kikyo had asked of him, so why was he feeling so _guilty?_ Kagome was growing to trust him more and more. Soon she would willingly help him get the jewel, and even if he wasn't sure about the mate thing now, he knew the jewel would make Kikyo happy.

So why wasn't that as satisfying as it usually was?

"But you have to be honest with me Inuyasha. You edit a lot of your answers, and I want full disclosure. Whether it's about your life, or Kikyo or demonkind." Kagome added quickly.

Inuyasha nodded, thumb rubbing her wrist. "I can do that." he lied.

A grin blossomed on Kagome's face. "That's great." she threw her arms around his neck happily while Inuyasha felt like crawling under a rock and dying.

Instead of dying, he practically crushed her to his chest. "You're too good Kag." Especially when it would only lead to her getting hurt.

He felt her grin into his neck, "You're just lucky my mother told me to give you a second glance."

Inuyasha's chin nearly hit the top of her head. Her mother talked? But Kikyo said-

Kagome pulled back abruptly to look up at him, interrupting his thoughts. "She won't always be able to convince me, Inuyasha. So don't screw up like that again. I might not be so good."

...damn it, how could he do this to her?

He nodded, his hair brushing over their shoulders. "But you'll _always_ be good mate." he said, hoping the flirting would distract him from the dangerous thoughts swirling around in his head.

She laughed, settling back down on her pillows. "Do you want to go out this afternoon then? Souta will be in school and Gramps will be visiting another temple."

Inuyasha eased himself down next to her, throwing an arm across her stomach. Even though he was lower then scum, he needed to touch her. Especially now that her ribs were healed and he could stop being so careful. "Actually, my brother and sister-in-law wants us over for a visit."

Her eyes went wide. "You found your brother? Inuyasha, that's great news!"

He probably shouldn't mention Sess had found _him. _"Do you mind? You're feeling better right?"

"Of course! I'm good. I can't wait to meet them! When are they coming?"

"He said he would send a car." Inuyasha eyed her, wondering if she was telling the truth about being fine. She still looked pale. "Go back to sleep mate." he nestled his head into the crook of her neck, kissing her pulse absently. He'd get her some more soup while he was getting Souta up for school, and after she had slept for awhile longer. He sighed into her skin. He wished there was some kind of guide to taking care of a miko mate. Taking care of her was so nerve-wracking, and he wasn't even sure he was doing it right.

He cuddled closer into her side. Inuyasha had held Kikyo like this once. He was surprised by how much more comfortable Kagome's shoulder seemed to be.

Just before she drifted off, Kagome's hand wriggled into Inuyasha's. In between the crevices from where their fingers joined, colored light began to swirl and glitter.

* * *

Sango stroked downwards on the hard surface, an awed look on her face as she applied more force.

"Can you look any more intent?" Miroku asked dryly, briefly glancing over at her. He was really happy she was happy, but he was also starting to feel a bit neglected.

She didn't look up, focusing on the cloth in hand. "I missed doing this." she admitted, so happy she could hardly feel the ache in her arms.

Almost sighing in pleasure, she smoothed her hand over the freshly polished gleam of her boomerang. She thought she would never have the chance to prepare her Hirakotsu for battle again. "I can't wait to tear Kikyo's head from her body with this edge."

"You don't want to use your sword?"

Sango frowned, absently flicking her finger across the bone's sharp edge. She'd spent enough time with that sword. "I just have to bathe the blade in her blood I think." Then she would be free. "I have to convince Inuyasha to lead me to her and it'll all be over."

"I know I have no right to say this to you but Sango, I don't want you to do it."

She didn't look up. "You're right. You have no right whatsoever." she agreed calmly.

"But I'm saying it anyway. I don't want you to be the one to kill Kikyo." Miroku continued.

"Too bad."

"Damn it Sango! I'm not ready to lose you yet!"

For the first time, Sango looked up cooly. "We might be under a slight truce but you've never had me. So there's nothing to be lost."

"It's more then a truce!" Miroku snapped, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of losing her. "I want to be with you Sango, even if it's only as your punching bag. Ask anything of me, just not this."

A chill settled over the room. Sango considered him for a moment, as if wondering where he came from. "I have been alive 500 years longer then I should have." she said slowly. "My friends and family have been dead for centuries, and I don't know how to live in this era, or what to live for. I am _tired _Miroku. My duty is the only reason I've survived so far. Why would I give up my own chance to rest?"

Miroku leaned closer to her on their couch, crowding her against the cushion because he was unable to stand the distance she was trying to put between them. "Then let me give you a reason to live." He breathed against her lips before crushing his mouth over hers.

Sango gasped, before curling her fingers over his shoulders and melted into him, clutching at him desperately.

A spark of dark satisfaction shot through Miroku. Even when she was certain she wanted to leave him, she still couldn't deny the pull between them. Maybe he still had a chance, in spite of what she claimed.

Still kissing her, he pulled her hair tie loose, growling in approval when her dark strands fell down, filling his hands. Absently, he felt the mark on his palm tingling, but instead of looking he pushed Sango to her back, head cradled by his hands, covering her with his body possessively.

It had never been like this between them. Even when he was being a stupid bastard, he'd always let her lead and dominate their sexplay. But now he wanted to crouch over her and kiss and nibble and suck and lick and bite and take and bind her to him until it was impossible for her to leave. Until all she thought about was his fingers, mouth and cock taking her over and over again. Her taste was making his head buzz, and he wanted her to feel as out of control as he was.

"Sango. Meld with me." he growled, his voice roughened by the way her hips moved restlessly under him. He let her head settle on the couch pillow to cup her neck, his other hand moving down to intertwine with one of hers. For a hardened warrior, she had the softest skin he'd ever felt. He could hold her for hours and never get bored.

Her pulse thudded wildly against his palm. He smirked against her mouth when her fangs brushed his lip, nearly splitting the skin. Miroku pulled away from her kiss, brushing his own over her face. He tasted the demonic marks blooming across her sharp cheekbones, looking up to catch her eyes gone black with want.

"Meld with me baby." he entreated again, the hand on her neck sliding down.

She hissed when his big palm cupped her breast, plumping and shaping the mound through her shirt. She arched her back, pushing herself further into him instead of melding like he asked.

Miroku frowned slightly at her silent refusal. There was no way she could hide she enjoyed this. If she wouldn't show him this way, he would make her show him in another.

She growled at him when he got off her, her fangs bared and gleaming. She went to lunge for him, only to get swept up into his arms. She purred against his neck, cuddling close to him as he strode to his bedroom.

He would leave her so satisfied and sated, she wouldn't be able to _move_, much less walk away from him.

* * *

Kagome stood under the hot water and just closed her eyes, never imaging the feel of a shower could be so _heavenly._ Between getting her ribs broken and taking her little trip into Sango's mind, Kagome hadn't really been able to bathe.

And as fun as it was, getting licked by Inuyasha _so_ did not count.

She tilled her head back, letting her hair get good and wet before reaching for the shampoo. Half of it was already gone even though she had opened it only a week ago. She really needed to convince Inuyasha he didn't need to use so much. It wasn't fair that he had nicer hair then hers anyway.

She smiled slightly, thinking of Inuyasha. She felt like they were on their way to a real relationship. While she hadn't wanted it at first, now that she was getting use to him, it felt right. Like something worth well. It helped that the voice she usually heard was being silent.

And there was also her lack of a real choice in the matter. So she might as well make the most of it. And it wasn't like Inuyasha was a horrible beast. Especially now that he hadn't been playing as Super Stud as much-

She nearly slipped on the wet tile when the bathroom door slammed open, startling her. "I'm_ in_ here you little-"

"Of course I know you're in here mate." Inuyasha interrupted. "No need to pierce my eardrums. And Souta's at school. Because there's no way you'd call me a 'little' anything."

Yanking the shower curtain back enough so she could poke her head out, she glared at Inuyasha while he leaned lazily against the sink. "If you knew that, why are you here?"

Shivers crept down her spine when he sent her a long, slow, sexy smirk. "I was hoping you might need help washing your back...or your front."

"Inuyasha-!"

He sighed and boosted himself up to sit on the counter. "Chill out mate, I just wanted to talk. And it's not like I can see anything through the curtain anyway."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looking down quickly to see if he was telling the truth she drew the curtain back and picked the shampoo bottle back up. "And we need to talk while I'm taking a shower?"

"Seemed as good a place as any. Plus I wanted to be here if you lost your balance again-"

"That was only because I tripped over your stupid shoes! Not because I'm still weak!"

"-and Sess only said 'this afternoon' so I have no idea when the bastard actually intends to show up...or when he'll send his car."

"I'll get ready to go as soon as I'm done here then. Was there anything else?"

She knew Inuyasha couldn't see her through the screen, but she swore she could still feel his eyes roving over her skin. "Do you remember that promise I made you mate?" Inuyasha purred and her heart immediately sped up.

Swallowing, she set the shampoo bottle back down. "The one about not touching the microwave again?" She was _still _trying to scrap the oatmeal off the ceiling.

"Try again."

Nervously, she half heartedly rubbed her hair. "You won't steal the silverware Gramps has locked up?"

Inuyasha sighed and she heard the bathroom counter's drawers open and close. "You're being deliberately forgetful, mate."

"I don't know what you're getting at." she shot back, wondering why his voice sounded so much closer. "You said you just wanted to talk."

"This is talking, isn't it? Exchanging words back and forth?"

"You implied a conversation." Not making her heart pound and goosebumps break out over her skin.

...oh crap...She didn't have her broken ribs to hide behind this time.

And that's when the room went dark.


	16. November 9: 9:24 AM

**AN: **You guys are the best readers/reviewers ever :) LIME COMING!

Hi iloveanime2009

**Fall-ninja: **I did, teehee. Don't worry, you're about to find out what happens! Thanks for reviewing.

**Wolfy the Snow Wolf: **Awwww, thank you! And thanks for reviewing again.

**Angel: **No problem, though you might hate me when you see where this chapter ends...

**Lele: **I know I did, mwhahaha. Thanks for the review.

**Kat: **Thank you! You'll just have to wait and see what kind of realizations Inuyasha has. :)

**Sammiegurl: **I'm trying hard to go back on a weekly schedule, so hopefully you'll see another update from me soon. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Silkrose: **Working on it, I promise. And you're about to find out. :)

**Fierysakura: **I did! You'll have to wait and see what happens next though. Thanks for the review!

**Dragonheart: **Go back a few chapters, you'll find it in the ones Kag still has her ribs busted up. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cherry Blossom: **I have five pages of chapter 17 done, so I think I will pretty soon. Thank you for reviewing!

**Romanceaddict: **Thank you! It's a little easier to write since it's summer, so I'm hoping to get a ton of work done. As for Shippo, if he pops up at all it's not going to be as a major character. I just didn't really consider him this time. Maybe for another story he'll have a bigger role. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ninrin: **Teehee, I try. You think last chapter was bad, just wait for this one!

**Evelyn: **I am too, lol. And Inuyasha isn't being a jerk deliberately, but he has been brainwashed by Kikyo for 500 years, and he's just normally very stubborn and resistant to change. He's getting there though! And you'll find out more about his trial during their little meeting. And lots of other stuff. :)

**Kittychic0895: **You'll find out right about now. :) Thanks for reviewing.

**Misschazzie101: **You'll see what happens to Kikyo at the end of the story. But you raise an interesting point. Just what did Inuyasha see in Kikyo? ;) Thanks for the review!

**Chazziegirl101: **Thank you! I'm glad it's praiseworthy. You'll find out soon. :) I have about 5 pages of the next chapter written, so it should be updated next week. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 9, 9:24 AM**

Kagome jerked, startled by the sudden darkness. Her foot slid on the wet floor, sending her flying back-

"Inuy-!"

-And into Inuyasha's chest.

He wrapped his arms securely around her, his chuckle rumbling through her whole body. "Looks like I needed to be around to catch you after all."

Kagome shivered, Inuyasha's heavy forearms a comforting weight on her shoulders. She knew by that tone of voice that Super Stud was back. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Why is the room dark?"

He nuzzled the skin behind her hair, "I didn't want to offend your sensibilities." he drawled. "Relax mate, I just want to play a bit."

Kagome felt heat wash over her. And it wasn't from the hot water.

She should really kick him out, but a big part of her wanted this with him. But she was also completely naked and her body did not look anywhere_ near_ as good as his. She squirmed slightly in embarrassment, "Inuyasha-"

"I promise I can't see a thing in the dark, even with my eyesight." he soothed. "I just want to take care of you Kag." Keeping her against him in case she lost her balance again, he unerringly grabbed the shampoo bottle, easily flicking it open with a claw and squirted some into his palm laying open on her shoulder.

Shivering all over, Kagome swallowed hard. She could feel Inuyasha's bare skin against her own. She wanted to rub against him like some kind of cat. She couldn't deny that she liked this. And they'd already fooled around a little bit. This wasn't much different, except that she was naked too. So it really wasn't that big of a deal.

She wanted to snort as soon as the thought formed in her head. Of course it was a big deal! She liked Inuyasha so much more then she ever had before. So letting him do this was huge.

"Hold still mate." He let go of her cautiously, waiting to make sure she wouldn't trip again. When she stayed upright, his hands dug into her hair, working the shampoo in. She moaned and sagged back against him. She _loved_ when her hair was touched. It was one of her weak spots. Almost like Inuyasha and his ears.

He growled slightly at her moan. "Careful." he said gruffly. "Close your eyes."

He leaned her into the spray of water, smoothing the soap from her hair, watchful for any suds that might get into her eyes. He gently placed a hand over her side. "How are your ribs?"

Kagome stretched into him without any resulting aches or pains in her side. "Perfect. They're completely healed. It's like I was never injured at all."

She could almost feel his answering smirk. "Perfect." he repeated smoothly, his hands gripping her more firmly to twirl her around.

His lips drank in her gasp of surprise, his kiss thorough and mind numbing. One hand clamped down on the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back, keeping her still for him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding tight. She shuddered when her breasts pressed against his chest, remembering the first night she met him. How boneless and desirable she felt.

This just about blew that particular encounter in the dust.

Growling, Inuyasha filled his hands with her ass, pushing himself into her soft belly. She squeaked, some of the hazy desire forming turning to worry. Now this was a little too much.

_Click_

Inuyasha backed off, sensing her concern. His growling turned into soothing purrs as he dropped his chin on top of her head and held her tight, keeping that part of his anatomy away from her.

_Don't worry mate. What did I do wrong?_

Wrong? It wasn't really his fault. That didn't stop her from being worried about how that was going to fit. She wasn't an expert on the matter, but was it even healthy to be that big?

Inuyasha froze before throwing back his head and laughing. _Ah sweetheart. You say the nicest things._ His tone had that edge of masculine amusement that usually set her teeth on edge. _But you don't think you need to worry about that right now, do you?_

**I don't?** It sure seemed like she needed to.

He nuzzled her cheek affectionally, brushing a kiss at the corner of her mouth._ I don't plan on taking you right now, mate. Just having some of the fun you missed out on when you were hurt. I said I would make up for it later. Right now is the start of 'later'._

His hands started to wander again. _Trust me mate. When I take you for the first time it's not going to be standing up in a dark room with only an hour to spare. Though we'll have to try the shower thing again._

Her worry was instantly replaced with a spike of heat and weak knees. Inuyasha was positivity lethal.

She grinned suddenly. And he was alllllllll hers.

Inuyasha's chuckle seemed a little forced, but was quickly covered up by the squirt of body wash. She stood still and let him rub the lotion into a lather over her shoulders and arms. His fingers were like magic. Everywhere they touched turned warm and tingled. Every knot in her neck she didn't know was there disappeared under his hands. He paused briefly over her pulse to feel it flutter wildly.

She nearly moaned when he carefully slid around her breasts, washing her stomach in small circles instead. With her nipples just barely brushing his chest, he reached behind her to spread the soap across her back, spending more time then needed along her spine.

"Turn around, mate. Carefully." He added quickly. Keeping one hand on the shower wall, Kagome did as he asked, biting her lip to try to distract herself from the sensitivity of her body. Her hair was standing on end, her breasts felt heavy and achy, and the slightest touch was making her twitch. She nearly gasped when she felt Inuyasha's wet hair brush the back of her thighs, his strong hands moving up and down. She felt so relaxed and boneless, yet charged up and wired. It was a strange sensation, but something she wouldn't mind getting used to.

_I'll remember that._ Inuyasha promised, kneading her calves.

Kagome squeaked when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her ass, his soapy fingers slippery over her cleft.

He growled, squeezing gently. _I can't wait to see this particular part in the light, mate._

Kagome shivered, bracing herself against the wall while Inuyasha massaged and rubbed, inches from where an almost painful ache was developing.

_Soon._

Kagome realized he must have gotten up from his crouch when his hands landed on her shoulders, turning her around gently before pushing her against the wall, forcing her to arch her back a bit.

_You're amazing Kagome._ He retraced the lines of her collarbone, savoring the anticipation of washing the last part of her. _Thank fucking God for Sess and his stupid control exercises. I hope you realize a lesser demon would have jumped you by now._

Kagome nearly gnashed her teeth together. **Screw control! Do something! **

His big hands dragged down, teasing her, until he was finally cupping her breasts. She hissed, pushing herself further into him while he gently cuddled and shaped them, enjoying their weight and feel. She was a perfect handful, just barely spilling over. He spread the soap over them, circling into tighter and tighter movements until he was tracing the outlines of her nipples.

Her nails scratched at the hard surface of the wall, trying to find something to hold on to. Her nipples were hard, little nubs, practically begging for _something_. And he hadn't even touched them yet.

Finally, he brushed his fingers over them, while Kagome moaned. Testing her reaction, he carefully tugged them, twisting and rolling, while she shuddered. He leaned in and hungrily took her mouth, drinking in her cries while he continued to play with her chest.

_You're even more amazing._ Inuyasha said reverently, _So fucking responsive...so perfect..._

Kagome shook under his kiss, stroking her hands up and down his back. She loved what he was doing to her. Right now she was acting like a limp doll and letting him do as he wished, but one day she was going to return the favor.

_Oh fuck yeah, whenever you want. Just not now. _He finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He dropped his hands, Kagome almost whining in disappointment. _I'm not done with you yet, mate. Go rinse._

Reluctantly, Kagome moved under the spray, arching when the hot water hit her. Inuyasha smoothed his hands down her skin, helping to wash the soap away. When he was satisfied she had stood under the water long enough, he reached out and twisted the knob, turning it off.

Both of them still dripping wet, Inuyasha gathered Kagome close to his chest, and stepped out of the shower, setting her down. Feeling around with her fingers, Kagome realized she was sitting on the bathroom counter, a few towels under her to make the seat a little softer.

"Do you remember the question you wrote on your little list, mate?" Inuyasha asked, his soft voice enveloping her in the dark room.

Her face burned, "About you robbing the cradle?" she wrongly guessed.

She knew if she reached out and touched his lips, his mouth would be curved into a smirk. "'Did he like kissing me?'" He repeated her question, placing his hands on her knees. He chuckled, sending another shiver through her. "Of course I do. How could I not love kissing my mate and take every chance to do so?" He squeezed her knees lightly. "My poor mate must have been so neglected if she would question whether or not men would want to kiss her."

His fingers drawing patterns over her thighs, he leaned forward and kissed her. Just a simple kiss to enjoy the feel of their lips against one another. "I know many women in this era pride themselves on being experienced. Are you disappointed about being so neglected Kagome? To lack that knowledge?" his voice was the softest she'd ever heard it. "That it's not something you can fix since there's only going to be one man kissing you from now on?"

His hands began to gently, slowly pull her legs apart. "I think I would kill anyone who even looked at you funny. Does it bother you Kagome, that I'll be the only one who will ever kiss you? The only one you'll kiss?"

Kagome shivered, not understanding the strange mood he was in. He wasn't even really talking like himself. "Even if I could chose, I would just end up picking you anyway." she said truthfully, hoping that was the right thing to say.

He froze, and Kagome was nearly pushed over by the amount of _feelings_ he was having. She heard a thud and jumped when she felt Inuyasha's breath against her legs.

"It's not only your mouth I'd like to kiss, mate." he said roughly. "You're not completely clean yet."

Pulling her legs so her ass was on the edge of the counter, Inuyasha put his mouth on the slick, aching part of her that was crying out for attention.

Kagome gasped and tried to buck at the first touch of his tongue, her senses going haywire. Lights were exploding behind her eyes and her skin had never felt so tight or hot. He was kissing and licking and oooooo...she was writhing, barely held still by his hands gripping her hips. Her own hands fisted in his wet hair, needing something to hold on to before she fell apart.

He hummed against her, and the vibrations made her scream, clutching at him desperately. She hadn't known anything could feel this good.

_Just wait for this mate. _

With one last lick at her lips, he carefully settled his lips around her clit, his hands bracing her legs apart.

And growled.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could feel her heart pounding hard enough to nearly burst out of her chest as she fell, pleasure racking up and down her body.

**INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!**

When she was finally aware of something other then bone-melting, brain-liquiaifing, muscle-turning-into-putty pleasure, her head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, his arms tightly holding her to him. Holding her up with one hand, he wiped the water and sweat off her with a towel, stroking lightly when she whimpered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "There. All clean."

* * *

Miroku held Sango close to his chest, one hand lazily moving up and down her spine. For someone with such a tough backbone, the bones felt surprisingly delicate against his fingertips.

Sex had never been this good with Sango. The few times they managed it before, there was hatred on both sides. But this time was good. Right. Absolutely, mind-blowingly amazing. They had never gotten so close to melding, coming close to a true mateship. He could feel ties forming between them, strengthening and tightening.

Holding his palm up to look at his mark, he frowned to see it was still red. It was still as lovely as ever, with Sango's name written in ancient kanji, but the color hadn't changed one shade.

"Nothing's changed." Sango murmured into his skin, as if she knew what he was thinking and wishing. "I still want to complete my duty."

Miroku narrowed his eyes before rolling her under him, determined to try again.

* * *

"Do I look ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome ran a self-conscious hand down her second favorite dress, since Inuyasha had ruined her first favorite.

After the daze from her first amazing orgasm faded, she had gone crazy trying to find something suitable for Inuyasha to wear on such short notice. She finally forced him into some of her father's old clothes, the white shirt and slacks fitting Inuyasha sort of perfectly. Though with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt unbuttoned slightly, Inuyasha looked amazing. But the resulting battle to get him into the clothes left her little time for herself.

She glanced in the mirror at herself, pulling at the dress's straps. Her second favorite dress just wasn't as pretty on her as her first had been.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, rolling his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped his head on her shoulder. "You look good, mate. Quit worrying."

"Easy for you to say." Kagome grumbled, playing with the hem of the skirt. "He's your brother, he has to like you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Tell that to the bruises on my ass. Sess can't hate you any more then he hates me. I'm the one who 'betrayed' everyone, right? You're a fucking angel, compared to me." He winked at her in the mirror, leering just the tiniest bit. "Especially in white."

Blushing a little, she smiled back at him. The dress wasn't that bad, maybe. It was white, with a swirly skirt that stopped just above her knees and a blue sash around her waist. With blue kitten heels she stole out of her mother's closet, it was almost as nice as the pink dress Inuyasha wore and bled on. She left her hair loose around her shoulders, the strands softer and shiner then normal after Inuyasha's close attention to them.

Inuyasha's leer turned into a smirk as he eyed her. He turned his head slightly, so his lips brushed her ear. "My little angel in white, tied to the evil demon who should have gone to hell." His tongue flickered against her earlobe. "Guess what this evil demon wants to do to you, little angel." he crooned. "I'll give you a hint: It'll make you see God, or at least call out His name."

Kagome swallowed, having a pretty good idea what he was thinking if their time in the shower was anything to go by. "You want to get into the car your brother is sending for us and have a nice lunch with him and your sister-in-law?" she reminded him, not having the strength for a second round with Super Stud so soon.

He sighed, letting his hands drop away from her. "For now."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the door."Come on, the car is probably going to be here any minute." She frowned as she reconsidered her question. "What does your brother do anyway that he can send a car out for us?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea. We weren't exactly chitchatting last night."

"Then what were you doing?" Kagome asked, deeply curious.

She grabbed her purse, having forgot it was weighed down by the handbook after she hid it from Inuyasha, while he opened the door for her.

He paused in closing the door after her. "Um-"

He was saved from answering when a long black limo pulled up next to the temple's steps, waiting for them at the bottom. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and after she blinked, she found herself staring at the polite chauffeur opening the car door for them.

"A little warning when you move that fast next time." she hissed, feeling dizzy.

"Feh." he only said, guiding her carefully into the car and tucking her into his side after the driver shut the door behind them. "Just close your eyes mate, you'll feel better soon."

"And miss out on this ride?" Kagome had never been in a real limousine before. It was bigger then it looked like in movies, but without the cheesy lights, weird furs and hot tubs. This had real class, with rich, black leather seats, sleek, modern lines, and a large crescent moon sewn onto the soft rug.

Whatever Inuyasha's brother did, he did it with style. And lots of money.

Inuyasha only eyed it all suspiciously, pulling her a little closer. "What's there to see? You can barely look out the windows."

"The windows are tinted. It's so other people can't look in."

"Feh. Still don't like it."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, blushing when she smelled her soap on his skin. "Tell me about your brother."

"What's there to say? You're about to meet him." Inuyasha pointed out, straining to watch the buildings go by them outside the window.

"Exactly. I don't want to meet him and your sister-in-law for the first time barely even knowing their names." She paused. "What are their names?"

Inuyasha stiffened a bit, not enjoying the conversation. "Sesshomaru and Kagura. I don't know what last names they've taken in this era."

Kagome's forehead furrowed, knowing she'd heard those names somewhere before. "What did you say about your brother? I remember I asked about him, and you turned into a jerk."

"I was telling you I was a prince, with Sess as Lord of the West." He snorted. "You must be the only woman alive to forget so quickly I'm royalty."

Kagome jerked up, groaning as she reached for her purse. "I'm such an idiot. I know why those names sound so familiar now!"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha stopped staring out the window and put his full attention on her, especially when she dug the handbook out of her bag. "What's that?"

Kagome ignored him, flipping through the pages of the book to find what she wanted. She groaned again. "Damn it, couldn't you have warned me your family is so important? I would have tried harder to fix my best dress."

"You're fucking gorgeous and you know it. Now what is that, and what does it say about Sess and Kagura?" Inuyasha tried to pull it out of her grip.

Kagome held on, trying to decide what to tell him. There probably wasn't much point in keeping it a secret, if there ever had been. She was about to meet the author of the handbook, his sister-in-law, after all. "Miroku gave me this book after he figured out what I was. It's a handbook for human mates. I don't know where he got it from." she reluctantly let him have the book.

"Feh." He flicked through some of the pages, Kagome wincing when his claws caught on the paper. He snorted, his eyes scanning quickly. "I'm not surprised Kagura was the one to write this. That woman always had more of a mouth then was good for her." He squinted at one of the words. "What's a 'conglomerate'?"

"It's a type of company that owns lots of businesses that are unrelated to each other. Like how Disney owns ESPN and a lot of different theme parks." Kagome shook her head, realizing Inuyasha wouldn't understand the example. "He's insanely rich." Which definitely explained the car.

"Like that's new." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Did you hide this book from me?"

Kagome squirmed a bit. "...sort of."

His lips curled up, "What the hell, Kagome? After all that crap you went on about me having to be honest, you're not doing the same thing? Why didn't you ask me if there was stuff you wanted to know?"

"Because the first time I did, you lied to me and mislead me!" Kagome shot back.

"Like what?" he growled.

"Like that you were 'surprised' I managed to push you out of the mind meld on my own! When I tried to ask you about my mark, you evaded me with sex, in fact, you were trying to distract me the entire time with sex!" Kagome could feel her power sparking off inside her, her instincts grumbling as if being woken up. She leaned in closer. "And I think you were lying to me about how you ended up with Dr. Saito." she whispered her deepest fear, without being urged to by those strange voices.

Inuyasha stared back at her. "Feh. You don't know what you're talking about. If I was 'misleading' at all, it was because I didn't want to freak you out about the whole demon, fated mate, thing. You barely had a reaction at all when I told you what I am."

Her eyes went wide with disbelief. "That's your excuse? You were lying to 'protect' me from myself?"

"I wasn't lying about that!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome went still. "Then about what?"

Inuyasha looked away, his jaw clenched. "Nothing." He shook his head. "This is stupid, what are we even fighting about?"

Her power began to settle down, happy to chill out and doze off again. "Over me not telling you about Kagura's book."

He tapped his claws against the cover agitatedly. "Right." he sighed, the fight seeming to drain out of him. "We're both being stupid. It's just a book and Kagura isn't wackier then any other job out there. It's just...I liked being the one to tell you stuff." he grumbled, not looking at her.

Kagome's heart melted a bit, especially when Inuyasha's ears fell over. Like a kicked puppy dog. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she slid closer to him. "I just needed to feel like I was on equal ground with you. There's still so much I don't know."

She nuzzled closer to him, setting her head back on his shoulder all over again. "Why don't you tell me about your brother?"

Inuyasha hesitated, before spreading his fingers wide over her leg. "He's my older half brother. Like the book said, he was the product of a fling with some angel our dad had. I don't know what happened to his mother, but she's probably disowned him after he tried to rebel with Dad. He's never mentioned her. Sess raised me after Dad and Mom died, or at least made sure I got the best tutors. He was busy, ruling and all, but he still found time to spar with me. Probably because I was the only one who wouldn't go easy on the Lord of the West. He's a cold, scary bastard, most people are afraid of him."

Inuyasha tossed the handbook into the seat in front of them with a lazy flick of the wrist. "Kagura was one of the weirdest, cleverest, humans I ever met. She was scribbling away even then, and thought of herself as something of a bard. He met her just before Naraku died. I remember she led him on one hell of a chase. I told her she had no chance at resisting him. Sess might be wicked, but he's relentless when he's decided he wants something. He's never allowed anything to deny him." Inuyasha paused. "Which is why it's so unbelievable he'd just let Midoriko keep me locked up without even talking to me." he added to himself.

Kagome slid her hand over his. "Looking at Sango's memories, he might not have at much of a choice. Midoriko seemed pretty crazy. I bet he tried as hard as he could."

He shook his head. "He managed to talk Kagura into bed, and yet he couldn't get Midoriko to release me? Trust me mate, Midoriko is _nothing_ compared to Kagura. That woman had him twisted right around her finger. Getting a mating accomplished with that crazy human must have been like bargaining with the devil."

He looked back towards the window. "The bastard must have believed what they said about me."

Kagome considered him for a moment. "Inuyasha. Do you really think a man clever enough to get Kagura into bed would be stupid enough to believe those rumors?"

Startled, Inuyasha looked back at her.

She interlaced their fingers together. "Trust me Inuyasha. He tried."

His gaze drifted down to their joined hands. "You're way too smart for me Kag, you know that?"

She grinned. "Oh I know." She patted his hand, before reaching over to the limo's fridge to see what was inside. "You'll be nice to your brother though, won't you?" Kagome suddenly asked. "I really do want him to like me."

"What do you care?" Inuyasha asked back, not mocking her, but seeming surprised she was worried.

She sat back, cracking open a bottle of water. "He's your family, Inuyasha. I like knowing that Souta practically worships the ground you walk over. Gramps doesn't worry about you robbing us blind as nearly as much as he used to. I don't need it, but it's nice to have my family's approval. So I'd like to have yours as well. Unless you're right and your brother let you sit inside a mirror for 500 years. Then he could can go screw himself."

Inuyasha was silent before crushing her to him. "I'll rip his throat out if he doesn't like you." he promised.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It doesn't exactly work that way. You can't force someone into liking me."

"Watch me."

In spite of herself, Kagome felt a warm glow from Inuyasha's promise. But still, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially over her.

Putting it aside for now, she lifted the bottle of water to her lips, freezing when she got a good look at her mark pressed against the clear plastic.

Spinning the cap back on, she held her palm out, jaw dropping. "Inuyasha, look."

The crescent moon and flame hadn't changed one line, but instead of black, the design was dyed in different shades of grey.

"Do you know what it means Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up at him.

Inuyasha frowned, running his thumb around the curve of the moon. "I forget. I never paid much attention to the mate stuff. If you really wanted to know, you could probably ask Kagura. She did write the damn book on it."

"So you don't know what black meant either? Or why the colors changed?" Kagome pressed.

"No idea."

Her instincts didn't seemed convinced, but she didn't want to fight again and get him upset before going to see his brother. He seemed suspicious about it enough, she didn't want to further alienate him. There would be time later. And how bad could it really be?

"We'll be reaching Master and Mistress Taisho's residence momentarily. Please get ready to depart." The driver announced over the loudspeaker, nearly making Inuyasha jump out of his skin and his hands clamp down hard on Kagome's arms.

"What was that?"

"Just the speakers, don't worry, it's not going to hurt you."

"Feh, I'm just worried about you, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes, slipping her bottle of water and the handbook inside her purse. "Oh, of course you were. That's why you're still clinging to me, right? In case the speaker jumps off the ceiling and tries to attack me?"

"Make your jokes mate, you won't be laughing when it happens."

She reached up to affectionately rub his ears. "I'll make the appropriate cooing and gushing sounds of gratefulness and love after you save me from the big, bad speaker."

The limo dipped suddenly as it drove into an underground parking garage, leaving them blinking at the sudden dimness before the lights flickered on.

Driving past expensive cars and other toys, the limo pulled to a stop in front of a large elevator, two men in glasses and dark suits standing guard by the doors.

The passenger door opened. "Welcome to the Taisho's private residence. Please proceed to the elevator doors." the chauffeur said with a little bow.

Inuyasha got out first, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings. He definitely didn't like being underground and covered by floors of concrete and steel, but he noticed his brother's mark everywhere, along with the discreet demon tattoos on the guard's cheeks. It looked like it would be safe enough for Kagome.

He held a hand towards her to help her out of the limo, feeling a warm tingle when she took it and kept holding on. The limo quickly drove away after the door was closed, leaving them alone with the demon guards.

"Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura request your presence on the penthouse floor. Please step inside." One of the men announced, moving enough only to press the UP button.

Kagome grasped his hand a little tighter as they passed the men to walk inside the elevator. The doors slid smoothly shut, another crescent moon painted over the surface.

"Your brother really likes to throw his symbol around, doesn't he?" Kagome remarked.

"He's full blooded demon. They like to remind outsiders what belongs to them. It'll be on his forehead too, so try not to stare. He'll probably have this fucking huge ass tail unless Kagura talked him into toning it down. Feel free to call him Fluffy. It's like a family nickname. I'm usually the only one who uses it though since he's killed everyone else who's called him that."

"Then let's wait to make sure he considers me family first." His mate squeezed his hand. "Ready?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Carefully, Kagome reached out and pressed the large P button. It lit up brightly, and with a soft ding, the elevator began to rise.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kikyo stared at the calendar open on her laptop, her manicured nails tapping against the wood of her desk.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_.

It had been ten days. She had trained Inuyasha to finish in a week, but he was three days over the mark.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ten fucking days.

She glared at the calendar. She had filled in everything so nicely. October 31st, Inuyasha meets Kagome and begins seduction. November first, seduction continues. Seduction, seduction, seduction, seduction, all the way up to November 7th, when he should have called with the news that he was bringing Kagome over to Sesshomaru's treasury.

But instead, he finally bothers to call her at 1 AM this morning, only to question her! About what her plans were!

Kikyo let out a disgusted growl. Stupid demon. Trust Inuyasha to put 500 years of careful brainwash and manipulation on one stupid girl and not even get to second base. For Christ's sake, she was still a virgin! He should have had her in bed by day one.

Which is what she had planned for on her goddamn calendar...

Pushing herself violently away from her desk and the offending computer screen, Kikyo paced, her high heels clicking angrily across the hard wood floors. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She had planned everything. Every. Last. Detail. From hunting down Midoriko's line after her child had been whisked away, to waiting patiently until the perfect candidate had been born. After so many years of breeding with commoners and being unaware of their heritage, the Higurashi line was almost powerless. Until Kagome. The one flare in the dying star that was the Higurashi family.

For sixteen years, she waited, and plotted, and planned and moved pieces and situations around to fit her advantage. She considered kidnapping Kagome and forcing her at gunpoint to retrieve the jewel, but had worried over the possible backlash of power from a scared and inexperienced miko. Tricking her into doing it out of 'love' seemed the best course of action. She would give Kikyo the jewel practically out of free will, just because her lover asked it of her. And would make her easy to kill since she would be in shock from the betrayal.

So it figured that the one thing she forgot to consider was that the stupid girl would actually turn out to be his mate.

She groaned, wanting to pull her hands through her carefully made up hair. 500 years of planning, wasted. She had twisted Inuyasha's mind well enough, but not enough for him to double cross his mate. He'd fight it, but he'd probably give in. He was a man, first and foremost. They weren't known for their staying power.

It just wasn't fair! Someone up there was laughing at her.

Her fists clenched, her scowl deepening. Well they better have a fucking good laugh. Because once she freed Naraku and helped him start up their army, the only person laughing would be her. Over their dead and mangled bodies.

Realizing her nails were cutting into her palms, Kikyo forced herself to relax. Clenching her facial muscles to much would cause wrinkles to pop up.

Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly in and out, fighting for control. While she hadn't planned for Kagome to be Inuyasha's real mate, she had thought up several back-up plans. After Inuyasha's phone call she had considered each one, evaluated the advantages and disadvantages, and weighted her options. Hell, she still had pro and con charts littering the floor in her study.

And now, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Gathering her briefcase and other things, Kikyo shrugged into her coat. Kagome would still get her the jewel out of some sense of love.

And she would still be betrayed by the one she loved most.


	17. November 9: 11:45 AM

**AN: **Sorry about the slightly late update, but I really want to start updating weekly on Sundays. (And I needed to rewrite chapter 17 after I screwed it up the first time, but that's never here nor there)

Extra special thanks to my beta for getting 17 back to me so fast!

**Skyblue Half-Demon: **Thank you! And thanks for reviewing.

**Unknown: **Thank you! I was reading a book called _Death Makes a Holiday, _and the author put all this special emphasis on the types of rituals the ancient Celts used to perform on Samhain, the majority being fortune telling and matching making. One of the games that evolved was where a girl would walk backward, looking into a mirror while holding a candle. The face of her future husband/true love was supposed to pop over her shoulder. To be honest, I have no idea where the hell I got the rest of it. Thanks for the review!

**Romanceaddict: **Thank you! Crystal is working on her chapter for KK right now, so hopefully we'll be able to update soon.

**Chazziegirl101: **Oh! Ok, that makes sense. I wondered if you were the same person, but I didn't want to assume. Thanks so much for reviewing again :)

**Evelyn: **Good question. Inuyasha has been very careful not to linked to Kagome when while he's wavering. Usually when he muses about it, she's sleeping, injured, or pissed at him. The only warning she really has are those weird voice/instinct thing, but she's started to ignore it. Her life is screwed up enough as it is, she doesn't want to face that whatever she has with Inuyasha may be screwed up to. Though she may have to face it pretty soon. As for the colors...that's coming up pretty soon too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 9, 11:45 AM**

_I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! And I know, I know, I know-"_

"Kagura. Turn the music down." Sesshomaru gritted out between his teeth. Normally he let her have whatever she wanted, but she had played the same Pointer Sisters song 50 times in a row, nonstop. She had learned every last word and insisted on singing along.

And whille he loved her beyond imagining, there was a reason why his mate wrote instead of sang.

Completely ignoring him, Kagura turned the music up, popping another cheese puff into her mouth. "Are you sure these are still good?"

Holding back a sigh, he tried to focus on the books in front of him as the song repeated for the 51st time. "All the food was cooked today, Kagura. Cheese puffs don't expire after four hours."

"So then it's just full of funky cheese?"

"If 'funky' cheese is a thousand dollars a pound, aged longer then you, and hand curdled by traditional Swedish milkmaids, then yes." He said dryly, gratified by her laugh.

"Fair enough, I'll shut up." She pushed his papers away, plopping herself down on his lap. "I'm sorry Sess, I just want everything to go well. And I know you've put in all this effort for me." She waved a hand to indicate the lavish spread of food, elegant place settings, and the commissioned embarrassing baby paintings of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru might not have had a camera in those days, but certain events would be seared into his memory for all time, whether he liked it or not.

He slid his arms around her waist as the song repeated again, waiting for her to finish her thought since she clearly wasn't done talking yet.

"I've just always wanted Inuyasha to be innocent. I've really missed tormenting the little guy." she leaned her head against his shoulder, chuckling. "And now that he's got a mate? We can totally double team him. He'll never see it coming."

"Is that why a crate of feathers and fast drying glue was on your shopping list?"

"I figured _one _little prank would be okay, just for old time's sake." She sighed. "But no, I'll be good. I want to make a good impression on Kagome."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a sly smile. "Mate, you're _always _good. However, forming a good impression is wise. Perhaps Inuyasha's mate will be of use to us."

Kagura groaned, trying to pull away from the iron grip of his hands. "Not _this _again. C'mon Sess, she's only sixteen, don't drag her into anything."

"She is of Midoriko's line and one of the first miko's in her family for generations. She should be extremely powerful." Sesshomaru continued. "She might prove to be an asset to the Taisho name."

"Don't act like the Taisho name is so important, we picked it out of a hat a few centuries ago. You mean, to _us_." Kagura snorted. "Sess, we've talked about this. You know I'm willing to-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Kagura." Sesshomaru interrupted, fury coloring his tone. "You know that is not acceptable. It is not even a last resort, it is an impossibility."

"But you would bring me back!" Kagura shot back in frustration. "So it's not-"

"No. There is another way. I am close to finding it. You will not even _consider _THAT option. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

Kagura growled in annoyance, doing a fair impression of him. "Yes. But I still think you're being ridiculous, emotional, and sentimental."

Sesshomaru almost smiled in spite of his rage. Imagine someone _ever _accusing him of being those things.

But nothing would _ever_ make him put his mate in harm's way. Even if that made him ridiculous, emotional, and sentimental.

She huffed and fell back against him. "I guess it's just as well." she allowed reluctantly. "I _would_ be a little scared. But only a little, since you would never allow us to be separated for long." She still remembered the fuss he kicked up when she tried to talk to him about having separate vacations.

"As it should be." he said to both statements, cuddling her against him as his heart slowed to its normal, calm beat.

"But if I have to be good, so do you." Kagura said suddenly, her mind changing tracks, luckily Sesshomaru had been with her long enough to understand her sudden leaps of logic.

"I will be polite."

Kagura looked up at him. "No scaring her. No kicking Inuyasha's ass. You should have gotten that out of your system last night, so it's not my problem if you were saving some for round two."

...well, he could always take Inuyasha into the other room. What she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"And try to smile, just a little."

He bared his teeth in a bad attempt at one, knowing it would make her laugh. He lived to make her happy, whether it was through her laughter, or those silly little manuals she wrote.

"Alright, alright, don't smile then." she nuzzled his neck. "I like you saving all of them for me anyway."

His lips relaxed and he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "May we turn the music off now, or are you still excited?"

Kagura laughed again, "If you really want to I guess-"

Sesshomaru was up and back so fast she hadn't even realized he moved until the room was silent.

"I _am _still excited though. Maybe it's a human thing, but it's nice to have family around. I just want everything to go well." she said again.

And if that's what she wanted, that's what she would get, even if he had to beat Inuyasha to a pulp.

Without her knowing of course.

"Everything will go well." He said firmly, trying to reassure her.

The scent of blood suddenly filled the air before Kagura's sleeve became soaked in it.

"Damn it!" Kagura struggled to get out of her shirt. "This was my favorite top! Damn that asshole!"

Growling under his breath, Sesshomaru sliced the fabric away. "I will buy you a dozen more." He promised, holding her still to examine the damage.

Her arm was nearly open to the bone with three long slashes, each pouring blood as she shook. Immediately, he bent his head and licked at her gashes, ignoring the way her blood burned like battery acid down his throat.

Normally, when they were just slight wounds, he would merely bandage them while seething. But these sort of injuries could lead to severe damage if he didn't heal them quickly.

"Sess, it's ok, you'll hurt yourself-" Kagura tried to say, her voice tight with pain.

He continued. If she was going to suffer, then he would suffer along with her until he could take her pain.

Finally, small white marks were all that remained and Sesshomaru's esophagus was in agony. His vocal cords were blessedly pain free as they had melted away, but he could feel the uncomfortable sensation of them reforming.

"Can I get you anything? Water, milk, some kind of drug to knock you out?" Kagura asked, her voice worried at the pain he was dealing with. "Hell, I'll get a frying pan and whack you over the head with it."

Instead, he just held her closer, waiting the pain out. He was strong and old enough that his body quickly repaired the damage and neutralized the toxins, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Are you alright now?" Kagura quietly asked when it was over, her face turned away from him in shame.

He turned her eyes to him with a gentle claw on her chin. "This Sesshomaru is always perfect." He said with a stone face.

She collapsed against him in giggles, just as he intended. "I'm really-"

"Do not apologize. It is not your fault." Sesshomaru stood up with Kagura still tucked in his arms.

"I wasn't apologizing." She lied quickly. "But we're both covered in blood and they'll be here any minute now-"

_Ding_

"See! They're in the garage now, so we have three minutes, tops, before they're up here!"

Sesshomaru politely waited for her to finish her sentence, before whisking them both off to the huge walk-in closet in their bedroom, quickly tossing her a top that would still match her skirt and jewelry while picking out a new suit for himself.

Slicing the ruined clothes off himself, he watched Kagura pull on her shirt and check her hair, making sure she didn't look like she just had her arm sliced open minutes ago.

When she turned back to him, he was straightening the knot in his tie, his hair already pulled back neatly. The only remainder that something had ever happened at all was the red stain around his mouth.

Pulling out a handkerchief to wipe it away, he eyed Kagura. "As lovely as ever, mate."

Kagura winked back, openly leering. "Hotter then a Tepin pepper like always, Sess."

When the elevator dinged, announcing that it was heading up to their penthouse suite, Kagura took the arm Sesshomaru offered her.

"Alright, let's do this! _I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!"_

As Sesshomaru led Kagura to the elevator doors, he was thankful once again she turned out to be a writer instead of a singer.

* * *

"Can you think of anything else I might need to know?" Kagome asked, clutching his hand tighter as the elevator went up. "Is Kagura ugly? Do they prefer hugs or handshakes? Does your brother have some sort of scar I shouldn't stare at too closely?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wanting to be annoyed at her for over-thinking, but was sort of endeared by it. "Kagura's alright looking, don't hug or handshake since they're old and weird, and don't look at Sess too closely at all. He might take it as a threat or admiration and will blow up either way." Plus, _he_ wouldn't like it.

Not that he had any right to be bothered. He nearly slammed his head against the elevator wall, the same argument circling around in his head. He didn't want to hurt Kagome. And he was _never _going to allow someone else to, even his family. But still, he was hesitant to throw 500 years away, though he was starting to doubt he would ever use Kagome like Kikyo wanted him to. But what did that say about him if he had allowed himself to be tricked for so long? It definitely didn't speak well of someone who was supposed to protect and love Kagome.

His ears drooped. How could he go to her like this?

"Ok. Alright-looking, no touching, no looking. Got it." Kagome nodded firmly, taking a slow breath. "Anything else though?"

"If Kagura ever calls for you from another room, whatever you do, don't go." He shuddered at her curious look. "Don't ask."

"Right. Well then, remember your promise to be nice!" Kagome reminded as the elevators began to slow.

"Yeah, yeah." But they better be nice to her first.

His head tilted as he struggled to hear the voices coming closer. "Kagura's excited." He winced at the noise. He really wished she wouldn't be.

"Oh, that's good then." Kagome brightened.

Inuyasha decided not to tell her about what it usually meant when Kagura was excited. It typically meant pain and humiliation on his part.

His thumb stroked Kagome's hand reassuringly as the elevator stopped gently and the doors began to slide open. Kagome melded with him at the last second, not wanting to be alone when she met his family for the first time.

Kagome barely kept her mouth from dropping open. On the other side of the elevator doors stood one of the prettiest, most sophisticated couple she had ever seen.

Sesshomaru Taisho was huge, towering over his petite mate and even Inuyasha. A suit that probably cost more then her house covered a well build frame, every line and button in perfect place. His silver hair was tied at the nape of his neck, showing off the strong structure of his face. He didn't have any noticeable scars, but instead a blue moon blazed on his forehead, red slashes decorating his cheekbones. While he didn't have ears like Inuyasha, their eyes were the same, though where Inuyasha's burned like melting gold, Sesshomaru's hardened into cold, unforgiving rock.

If Sesshomaru was hard strength and steel resolve, Kagura was all beauty. Killer heels lifted her up to about Sesshomaru's shoulder, designer clothes fit a body that Huge Hefner would weep over, and jewelry sparkled on her ears, neck, and fingers, all of it simple and elegant, and probably worth more than Kagome would see in her lifetime. Inky black hair flowed down her back, accentuating her sharp chin, delicate nose, and huge brown eyes. There wasn't anything 'alright-looking' about her. Kagome resisted the urge to squirm, feeling underdressed and about ten pounds too fat.

_Knock it off. You're being stupid. _

"Yashie!" Kagura grinned, eyeing him up and down while he cringed at the nickname. "We're so glad you guys could make it. Come in, come in!"

**Yashie?**

_Don't. Ask._

"You must be Kagome! Can I call you Kag?" Before she could even take a step, Kagura reached out and linked her arm with Kagome's, nearly yanking her forward. "It's great to meet you. Though I am sorry you're stuck with Inuyasha. Even before the whole Midoriko deal, he wasn't that great of a catch. Had a few identity crises-"

"You sicked Jakotsu on me without mentioning he was a guy!" Inuyasha snapped back, ducking when Sesshomaru would have gone for his throat.

"Well it's your own fault for not showing more of an interest in your blind date. I would have told you if you'd asked...probably." Kagura said, giving him a dismissing hand wave. "And besides, he was nice!"

"He stalked for weeks and everytime we crossed paths he would try to kill and/or rub against me! He cut off a piece of my hair, sewed it on a stuffed animal and slept with it for godsakes!"

"Anyway, I'm Kagura." she continued to Kagome, compleatly ignoring Inuyasha as he fumed next to her, muttering about 'crazy women'. "I'm sorry about the short notice, but once I heard Inuyasha was around, I just _knew _you would need my help. He's much nicer after you've tortured him a bit." she patted her hand. "I have a whole book written about it."

Kagome started to relax, having already gotten used to Kagura's personality after reading her handbook. She wasn't insulting Inuyasha like Kouga had, just…teasing. With a bit of an edge.

This _is teasing? You attacked Kouga with books, can't you at least glare at her or something? She set me up with a gay guy! _

**That was over 500 years ago. In this era, people are a little more tolerant. Besides, she's just treating you like an evil older sister. Trust me, I know.**

_Feh. No wonder Souta likes me more then you._

Kagome glared over her shoulder as Inuyasha slunked behind them. "Well, I think I've been doing pretty well myself, but I'd never turn down suggestions."

Kagura crackled. "Now that's my kinda girl! Have you tried crazy glue yet? It's really too bad they didn't have it in my time."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to catch up to them before getting stopped by Sesshomaru's hand at his throat.

"You will be polite and make your woman like mine." Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes flashing red.

"Hey! Your female better like _mine." _Inuyasha snapped back.

"The big hunk back there _not _killing Inuyasha-" she glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who reluctantly dropped him, "-is my own mate Sesshomaru. Don't worry, he only looks scary, he really won't hurt, hit, kick, bite, maim, torture, slice n' dice, water board, shatter, rip apart, or kill you or any of your family." She rattled off like she was reading from a list. "Isn't that right, Sess?"

"…Biting is very plebeian."

Kagome shivered in spite herself. Yeah, that was going to help her sleep tonight.

_Sess isn't going to be the one keeping you up at night, mate. _

**No Super Stud! **Kagome fought her blush by looking around the penthouse. "It's really nice to meet you. You have such a lovely home."

Kagura waved a hand. "Oh it's not much, just what we live in while we're in the city."

If this wasn't 'much' she probably didn't want to know what they really lived in. Or how much it cost.

The penthouse was still lovely though. The hall from the elevator opened up into a large, modern living room, with soaring ceilings and floor to floor windows on one side of the wall. A literal feast was already spread out for them in front of a large aquarium built into the wall and branching out into another room. Two couches were placed in front of each other, a table with plates, silverware, and napkins in between them. The only thing in the room that didn't really fit were the backward canvases leaning against a wall.

The bright colors of the fish tank catching his eye, Inuyasha wandered closer, absently grabbing a deviled egg and popping it in his mouth. "What's the deal with the weird one?" he asked between bits of yolk, looking closely at the goldfish with a bulging eye and mismatched fins.

"Oh, that's just Goldy, our 'special' fish." Kagura pulled Kagome down on one of the couches next to her, Sesshomaru standing across from her. "We call him Inuyasha for short."

**Be nice! **Kagome warned when Inuyasha sputtered. **It just means they've been thinking of you all these years.**

_And how the hell is Inuyasha short for Goldy? _

Sesshomaru pushed him down to sit on the couch, his claws prickling his shoulder warningly. "Be polite." he warned again.

"Feh, be polite yourself, asshole. You still haven't said a word to Kagome." Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru's face tightened, and Kagura nodded encouragingly at him.

He looked at Kagome. "Be polite to Kagura as well."

"Sess!" Kagura groaned while Inuyasha growled. "Just ignore him, I've got a book on how to torture him as well." she glared at him. "So, business or food first?"

Inuyasha looked up from where he was licking crumbs off his claws.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Just as a warning Kag, demons are first and foremost, men."

"But still no average Joe, right?" Kagome smiled.

Kagura's gasp was loud even to send Inuyasha's ears burrowing under his hair. "You've read my book!" she beamed. "Did you like it? Was it helpful? Some people complained it was too flippant, but I can't stand taking some of these stuffy demons seriously. Besides, most humans are scared enough once they understand what they're in for, they need a few laughs."

"I really liked it." Kagome said honestly. "I definitely needed the laughs after the day I had."

"Oh don't worry chickadee, we'll be talking about how much Inuyasha has screwed up, but first…" Kagura's arm snapped up with a pen. "I'm available for autographs!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura, his brow lifting slightly.

"Chill out Sess and get some food, we have plenty of time for that. Awww, you brought it with you! I had a feeling I would like you." Kagura accepted the book Kagome held out, flipping through the pages. "Ooooo, an earlier edition. That's weird, I'm really strict about only selling the latest versions on the website." She tapped the cover with her pen. "Where'd you get this one?"

"A friend who's also a mate." Kagome ignored Inuyasha's growl.

"Lucky you, most new human mates are pretty alone." Kagura tossed the books aside. "But still, that one's old. Let me get you the newest copy-"

"Later." Inuyasha interrupted. "We didn't come here for that."

Kagura sniffed, getting up. "Of course. You didn't come for a nice meet-and-greet lunch with your favorite sister-in-law, did you." She sighed, and after snagging a cheese puff, Sesshomaru plucked Inuyasha off the couch, ignoring his curses as Kagura sat herself down in his seat. "Fine, let's get down to business. But then I demand girl time. But not with you this time Yashie, just Kag."

Grumbling, Inuyasha picked up a meat and cheese platter before sitting down next to Kagome, making sure their legs and shoulders were touching. Sesshomaru finally sat down next to Kagura, resting his arm on the back of the couch so she could curl into his side like a cat.

"I have been told your mate requested a trial on Inuyasha's behalf." Sesshomaru cooly looked Kagome over, not looking to impressed with what he saw. "Is this correct?'

Kagome sat up straighter, a determined tilt to her chin. **Let me handle this, Inuyasha.** "That's correct. Inuyasha is innocent. His entire imprisonment and current reputation is based on one woman's biased, wrong, opinion. His name needs to be cleared."

Inuyasha's pride engulfed her. _Ah, mate. I don't deserve this._

**Well too bad. You're getting it.**

Sesshomaru mockingly lifted a brow. "Are you so sure of his innocence?"

Well duh. Would she be having this conversation otherwise? "Yes. Inuyasha did not do whatever Midoriko accused of him."

"What is your evidence?"

Finally! Now she could use something from all those CSI shows she forced Inuyasha to watch. "Well, first of all, you _can't _prove he did or didn't do it. There's only four people who know what happened that day, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Midoriko, and Sango. Two of those people are dead, Inuyasha was never questioned, and Sango's opinion was discarded. Aside from Kikyo 'claiming' he forced her to try to steal the jewel, no one saw or heard him do this."

Kagura blinked, "Wait, _two_ of those people are dead…?"

They probably didn't know Sango was alive. "Sango the demonslayer, Midoriko's apprentice, was turned into a demon and sealed away into a sword. She's living with her mate here in the city. I recently helped her and saw her memories from that time."

Kagura's mouth dropped. "_Sango _is still alive?" She looked at Sesshomaru. "So that's what happened to her after Midoriko's death!"

Kagome pressed on. "I saved her life, so I might be able to convince her to stand as a witness. She defended Inuyasha, and you can see from her memory that Midoriko didn't listen to her and blindly took Kikyo's word."

"Impartial bias." Sesshomaru cooly shot down. "Do you have any more 'proof'?"

Kagome hesitated.

_It's ok mate, you've done more for me then anyone else has. I don't need my name cleared, it's enough that I'm out of that damned mirror._

Her shoulder's tightened. "I hear voices telling me Inuyasha is innocent."

…_Really, you can stop now_

Kagura blinked. "Come again?"

Kagome struggled to explain so she didn't sound like a complete lunatic. "When it comes to Inuyasha, I hear…something or someone. Usually, they're warning me when he's lying or feeling guilty, and they've never said a word when Inuyasha's said he's innocent. They're almost like…instincts, or intuition." She paused. "I sort of assumed it was a mate thing."

Kagura and Sesshomaru look at each other. Her nails bit warningly into his arm when his head tilted to the side.

_You haven't mentioned this either. _

She shrugged. **I thought I was going crazy. But…I'm starting to trust them. **

"Normally a mate's opinion about her demon is discounted. It is obvious that one will do and say anything to save the other." Sesshomaru explained.

"But you're one of those weird cases I mentioned in the handbook." Kagura finished for him. "It's not a 'mate thing' to hear any voice but your demons."

Kagome went cold. Was she turning as crazy as her mother then?

_Hey! Don't say that. You're fine, you're just…special._

She managed a small smile. **Like Inuyasha the Special Fish?**

_Feh. You're going to be bringing that up for awhile, aren't you?_

"It will be discussed later." Sesshomaru decided. "Are you certain this is what you want? Courts of law in the demonic world are not like yours, Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was carefully looking everywhere but at her. "What are they like then?"

Kagura tsked. "Yashie, Yashie. Haven't you told your mate anything important?"

"Feh, it's been 500 years. For all I know, the accused gets to skip through fields of daisies while singing nursery rhymes." Inuyasha defended.

"You were imprisoned for far too long if you could ever think our court system could change that much." Sesshomaru shrugged regally, the first movement he had made since sitting. "It is true the demonic community has grown slightly…_kinder _after interacting invisibly with humans for so long, but we are still a cruel, blood thirsty race."

For a quick moment, he rubbed a piece of Kagura's hair between his fingers, needing the contact. "We have adopted some of humanity's rules. We put on a trial of sorts. Each party receives the opportunity to defend themselves, question the other side, and state their case before a panel of demons. After that is finished however, the tribunal still makes the final judgement."

"Ah fuck. They're still around?" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagura held up a hand. "Let me explain this, human-ish to human-ish." She leaned over Sess to get another cheese puff before looking at Kagome. "The tribunal is a council of five demons. They decide what you have to do to prove your innocence." Kagura paused, searching for the right words. "You have to understand, even though it's weird and sort of stupid. Demons are very visual, action-oriented creatures. Talking's got its place, but they need to _see _someone prove their innocence to believe them. If the demon in question is really innocent, then he'll do anything to clear his name. So they usually give them some insane task. Usually fighting someone, or going on a quest. It doubles as punishment as well."

Kagome blinked. "That's so _stupid. _If you have to fight someone to survive, anyone is going to give it their all."

Kagura shrugged, ignoring the looks the demons in the room were giving her. "Hey, tell it to them, not me."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you always let her talk like that?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He had given up on explaining to Kagura the tradition and importance of the tribunal. It just seemed to encourage her more.

Clutching his arm, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Would you have to do that if we went through with this trial?" She knew he wasn't weak, but she didn't want him hurt either.

"Could you do something, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru considered her, but only because she sent him that slightly crestfallen look she knew he _hated. _"I cannot announce Inuyasha's name cleared. The demon community despises him too much to accept him. If he is serious about proving his innocence, the trial would be the most effective way. If I am so inclined, I may attempt to claim a seat at the tribunal table."

Kagura immediately beamed. "Thank you Sess!"

Kagome swallowed. She hadn't realized getting a trial together would be so complicated. "I want to clear Inuyasha's name, but I don't want him hurt either."

"There's no guarantee Inuyasha would have to get a sentence like that from the tribunal, they might just clear him." But Kagura didn't sound too optimistic.

Inuyasha took her hand when her nails started digging into his arm, holding it as he considered his options. He'd only ever seen one tribunal ruling, and it hadn't been pretty. Someone had definitely died, the other one left so injured there was permanent damage. But he wanted to be a worthy male for Kagome. To make up for his past decisions. And if he proved himself this way, maybe he would be.

"I want to do it." Inuyasha said suddenly, decision made. "Set it up."

**Inuyasha, you already are worthy. You don't have anything to prove to me!**

Instantly guilt swamped him, and he just barely resisted the urge to turn away from her in shame. Not yet he wasn't.

"You sure?" Kagura pushed. "You're free now, and neither of us want you to go back into the mirror. Do you really need your name cleared?"

"Yes." For Kagome, he did.

"Very well." Sesshomaru pulled out a piece of paper from nowhere before Kagome could say a word. "The trial will take place on November 18."

Kagome bit her lip. "That soon?"

Kagura snorted, "Oh trust me, when demons hear it's Inuyasha's trial, it won't be soon enough for them. Hell, we probably could have thrown something together tonight, but we need some time for the tribunal to form."

**Inuyasha, I'm not sure about this.**

_You were so eager for this, and not you're unsure? Trust me mate. I want to do this. _He needed to do this.

**I would never forgive myself if you were hurt. Or killed. **She shuddered. They had their problems, but she didn't want him dead.

Sesshomaru signed the paper, before folding it and sliding it into his coat pocket. "You will come back for the location and time." He said at Kagura's look.

She clapped her hands. "We can have another brunch!" She resettled back against Sesshomaru, ignoring Kagome's worried expression. "Don't worry chickadee, we have lots of other things for you fret about!"

She leaned in, "Now then. Let's talk about those voices."


	18. November 9: Noon

**AN: **Sorry this is a little late! I discovered tetris on facebook and got a little distracted...(blush) And the first chapter needed serious work because it sucked. But it's good now! Though sort of short, but I'll make up for it next chapter!

Just to mention, I put a new poll up on my profile about what kind of story you guys would be interested in reading about once TSAM is done. I'm not promising I'll write the one you guys pick, but since I love reviews I probably will end up writing it.

**Annie: **Thank you! I'm really glad you love it so far. Sorry for the late update then.

**Silkrose: **You're about to find out! :)

**Chazziegirl101: **You'll see! I'm not giving away even a hint of plot. And I have no idea how many chapters are left. We'll have to wait and see.

**D-a-w-r: **Thank you for reviewing anyway! And thanks again!

**Wolfy the Snow Wolf: **Well here's another update for you. Thanks for reviewing.

**Romanceaddict: **Thank you! Kagura is one of my favorites.

**Evelyn: **Woot! I know I'm not supposed to have favorites, but I think I love writing Kagura the most. As for everything else, you'll find out! Eventually.

**Kittychic0895: **Don't worry, I'm planning on it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this.

* * *

**November 9, Noon **

Sango slept peacefully on her stomach, one arm outstretched as if asking Miroku to come back to bed. The sheet rode low on her back, her skin clean and fresh after Miroku sponged off her sweat with a towel. Her hair was a sexy mess, all dark curls spread wildly over his pillow, a few tendrils trapped under her. He wanted to smooth them away, but worried about waking her.

He wiped the sweat off his own brow. He hadn't thought she'd _ever_ tire out. She still wanted another go when he begged for a break, but soon drifted off.

His finger traced the line of her spine lightly, enjoying the way she shivered under his touch before shakily getting up from bed. He was already sore, but it had been worth it.

Dragging himself to the kitchen, desperately needing fuel, he thought over his options. Sango was still determined to do her duty, even with the change of heart from him. And he couldn't say he blamed her, he had been a bastard for too long for her to forget it easily.

And she had made a very good point. Her world was 500 years away from here. He could see the weariness in her eyes, the spirit from her slowly draining. He knew she was tired and wanted out. If he really wanted Sango to be happy, to redeem himself from the bastard he had been, he should just let her go.

His hand gripped his coffee mug hard enough that a crack broke in the ceramic. He was still as much as bastard now as he was then. He wanted Sango to be happy _with him_. Not dead with Kikyo's blood covering her sword.

Feeling like his bones were creaking with the movement, he forced himself to let go off the mug, his hand aching. So he needed to give Sango something to live for. A reason to stay in this era and stay with him. As much as he had enjoyed it, sex wasn't going to do it, and it wasn't going to make their bonds any deeper.

She had said her family and friends were dead. He and the children he would one day give her would be her family. Inuyasha would be her friend again once he had calmed down some, and Kagome had bonded with her already. Since she didn't know how to live in this era, he would teach her, and stop hiding her the way he had been for years.

But as for a purpose?

Miroku watched his coffee drip, the smell helping him think. She had been her era's greatest demonslayer. Why couldn't she be in this one?

He looked at his wall phone. They would probably try to kill him, especially after what he did to his mate, but Sango would probably keep him from dying.

He thought back to his research. It wouldn't hurt to butter her up beforehand though...

* * *

"Tell me some more about these voices." Kagura demanded. "I need more info to decide how weird you really are."

Inuyasha bristled, but Kagome easily let it go, trying to pick the right words. "Sometimes I'd just..._know_ certain things. When Inuyasha felt guilty or was lying about something, mostly." Kagura glared at him while his ears laid against his head in shame.

"I even heard them the first time I met him. They told me his name." Kagome shivered, remembering their first night together. "They've gotten louder though."

Kagura looked thoughtfully at Kagome, the most serious she'd been yet. "And now?"

Unease crawled through her, and she shifted, trying to get rid of it. "They haven't said much."

Inuyasha tightened his hand around hers. _I'm sorry, mate._

Sesshomaru and Kagura exchanged looks. "Well, you're either weird or crazy, because voices or urging like that are totally no-no's for mikos. Except for Midoriko dealing with Yashie, miko's are supposed to use their heads in making decisions. When you're dealing with that much power and prestige, following your heart or your gut will usually mean body pick up duty for the demonslayers."

"Or." Sesshomaru considered Kagome coolly. "She is more than miko."

Kagura nudged his side hard, glaring up at him. "Sess, no!" she hissed.

His calculating stare remained unmoved by her elbow.

_Ah, fuck._

**What's wrong?**

Inuyasha gathered Kagome closer to him, watching his brother warily. _See that look? It's nearly the same one he got when he saw Kagura for the first time. He wants something. And he's trying to figure out how to get it._

That nervous feeling came back, turning her stomach into knots. **No way. What could he want from me? And besides, would he really let on like that if he's planning something?**

_Only if he didn't care enough not to hide it._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha tapped his claws restlessly on the arm of the couch, drawing Sesshomaru's sharp glance.

Kagura's mouth dropped in indignation. "Hey! Watch the furniture!"

"Feh. Don't change the subject." Very deliberately, his claws clicked out a slow rhythm while he stretched his feet out on top of the table.

"Get your stupid feet off my table before I get Sess to do it for you. With his claws." Kagura snapped, yanking on Sesshomaru's arm. "And Sess, get that look off your face."

His expression turned blank while Kagura got up and plopped herself down on the couch arm next to Kagome, grumbling. "Let me see your mark. That might help me with my research about your voices." Kagura wiggled her fingers expectedly.

Not sure how her mark would tell Kagura more about the voices, Kagome placed her hand in Kagura's outstretched one, palm's up.

Her eyebrows went up. "Yep. Definitely weird." she decided while Inuyasha and Kagome gaped.

"That wasn't there before." Kagome exchanged a worried look with Inuyasha. What the hell was happening to her?

_Don't worry, it's probably nothing. And if it is, we'll figure it out._

The moon and flame on Kagome's hand were still the same gray symbols they had been in the limo. But the tiny spider dangling from the point of the moon was new.

"The spider wasn't there even an hour ago." Inuyasha pointed out, waiting for Kagura's explanation about what it could be.

His heart sunk when she eyed him instead, a hard glint in her eye. "Gray, Inuyasha?" Her finger traced the curve of the moon. "Has this always been the color?"

Kagome looked back and forth between Inuyasha and his family, confused by the sudden tension in the room. "It was black until sometime this morning. But I don't understand why I have a new part to my mark-"

Kagura stood up with a cheery expression that looked forced, Sesshomaru following silently. "Just give me a sec to go through some of my books. I'm going to borrow Inuyasha and Sess real quick. Go eat some more food, we'll be right back."

Keeping the creepy grin on her face, Kagura pinched Inuyasha's ear and hauled him up. "Oi! Watch the ears!"

"You're lucky I didn't let Sess grab them. Even if you are a rat bastard, they're still too adorable to ruin." she gritted out between her clenched smile, pulling him towards the door with Sesshomaru at her heels.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kagome stood up too, not believing Kagura needed both men to help her with books. What's happening? Something doesn't feel right.

"Chill chickadee, everything is going to be alllll right. I'll make sure of it." Kagura twisted Inuyasha's ear with every word, hurrying him out of the room.

**Inuyasha**? Kagome asked again as Kagura marched him down the hall, allowed Sesshomaru to open a door for her, and shoved him into the library.

_Everything's fine, wait there for a minute._ Quickly, he broke the connection with Kagome, feeling nervous by the way Kagura was watching him. She gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'if looks could kill'. Especially with Sesshomaru sharpening his claws behind her.

With barely a nod to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's feet were off the ground, his back digging into a bookshelf, and Sess's hand wrapped tight around his throat.

Wheezing, Inuyasha ignored the urge to try to support himself by grabbing his brother's wrists and went for his eyes, kicking his sides at the same time.

His claws sliced through Sesshomaru's cheek when he didn't duck in time, while blood splattered on the books behind Inuyasha.

Kagura gasped. "You did not just get blood on my books!" she shrieked.

As Kagura stomped over, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha, leisurely mopping up his blood with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You asshole!" Kagura slapped him hard against the face, forcing him back against the bookcase.

Sesshomaru was instantly at Kagura's side in case Inuyasha was stupid enough to disagree with her hitting him.

Though he was a little put out that she was hitting him while he wasn't allowed as well.

But she had let him pin him against the bookcase, so maybe the rules had changed.

Especially since the little mongrel had cut him. He was sure he could appeal to Kagura's sensitive, loving side so he could repay his brother back threefold.

"You stupid bastard!" Kagura shouted again, slugging his arm.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha tried to back away from her blows, knowing he would be dead if he tried to restraint her. "Lay off, you-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Sesshomaru warned. He would give Inuyasha tenfold now since he hinted at insulting his mate.

"Her mark was black? You idiot! Black? What the hell were you thinking?" Kagura kicked him in the knee with the pointy toe of her shoes, gratified by Inuyasha's yelp. "The only reason I'm not letting Sesshomaru kill you, is because her mark is gray now. But you'll be lucky if pieces of you don't make up Goldy's next meal if you don't explain yourself this fucking second."

Inuyasha's face burned with shame. "You saw for yourself it's gray now-"

"Now! What about before?"

"Before is none of your business!" Inuyasha rubbed his smarting cheek.

"It is if you decide to let it go back to black." Kagura looked him up and down, disgust in her eyes. "How could you even consider betraying your mate? I know it's tough for you stupid demons at first, so a little black isn't uncommon, but you?" she sneered. "Maybe I should take this as a sign you did betray us after all?"

Inuyasha bared his teeth, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. "I did not betray anyone."

"You were going to betray Kagome!"

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha almost roared, before freezing.

The room went silent, Kagura and Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha as he thought over what he'd inadvertently said.

"Which is the only reason why I'm not telling her what black means." Kagura finished.

"I'll give you a chance even though you don't deserve it. But if I see that gray darkening even a shade, I'll kill you myself. Then let Sess bring you back so he can have a turn! I still might him cut you up since you got blood on my books." she added darkly.

Sesshomaru perked up a bit at her threat.

"It won't darken." Inuyasha promised. Even if he did go back to Kikyo, which he was starting to doubt, he would never use Kagome. He would allow Kagura to feed him to her fish before he ever hurt Kagome like that. But was he really what she needed?

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "It better fucking not. And you better tell her eventually. She won't be in the dark forever, if you don't say something, someone else will." she rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. This was not quite the nice, get-to-know-each-other-while-embarrassing-Inuyasha-mercilessly-luncheon she had imagined. But really, black? Was he serious?

She was still giving Kagome a new edition of the handbook though. Just to make sure Inuyasha was forced to come clean to her. She might be giving him a break for now, but she was NOT going to let him lie to his mate forever. The resulting fight might make them or break them, but eh, she wasn't one for doing things halfway. It needed to be done.

But first, they had other things to worry about.

"Before I get the urge to pummel you again, can you think of anything important we need to know?" Kagura asked, not adding that whatever he chose to mention might make that urge flare up again. Though she might be fair and let Sess have his turn.

"Can you confirm that Kikyo is still alive?" Sesshomaru asked directly, his face clean of any blood.

Inuyasha hesitated. He wanted to be with Kikyo less and less, but she had been an important part of his life for so long. At one point, he loved her, or at least thought he had.

Finally, he gave them a tense nod. All that they asked was that he confirm it. Though he

didn't know what he would do if they wanted to hurt her.

"Damn." Kagura cursed, "I was afraid of that." She waved a hand at Sess's questioning look. "Yeah, yeah, I know you've been saying it for years but we've never had any real proof." She rolled her eyes when his nose twitched. "You catching a faint whiff of her once in a while doesn't count. It could have been a descendent, or someone with a similar miko signature, or with bad taste in perfume."

Kagura rested an arm on her bookshelf, drumming her fingers against the wood. "This isn't good, especially with Kagome popping up." she said worriedly. She stared at Sesshomaru, her lip and eyebrow twitching occasionally as they looked at each other.

Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest, annoyed they were obviously talking through the mind meld instead of aloud. "What's going on?"

Kagura propped her hands on her hips, glaring at Sesshomaru. "We need to tell them Sess."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, and instead went to one of his bookshelves, scanning the titles as they stared at his back.

"Sesshomaru!" she snapped. "This goes way beyond paranoid. Even if you didn't think Kag would be useful, they're our family! Who else could we trust to tell besides them?"

"Tell us what?"

"That is not necessary at this time. We need more information." He pulled a book down, flipping through it.

"So we'll get more info, but let's tell them first! We might need to."

He pulled a book from the shelf, flipping through it. "But perhaps they do not need to know."

"Need to know what?" Inuyasha pressed, feeling frustrated. If it was about his mate, damn right he needed to know.

"Sesshomaru Taisho!" Kagura snapped, glaring at her mate's tense back. "I am not letting you take advantage of that girl without giving her all the facts. So either we tell them or you're on the couch for a month."

"I will order extra bedding." Sesshomaru said calmly, not looking up from his book.

Kagura growled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Will someone start making some sense?" Inuyasha broke in, annoyed at both of them.

"I've got a theory-"

"I must research before coming to a conclusion-"

Sesshomaru and Kagura stopped talking, frowning at each other for the interruption.

Finally Kagura sighed. "Alright, compromise time. We talk about the facts, leave the theories till we get to research."

Sesshomaru considered it. "That will be acceptable." He decided when Kagura flashed him her sad/hopeful look. He wasn't happy about it, and it would humiliate him to explain the situation to his brother, but he would do it since Kagura thought it was a good idea. He would never admit it, even to her, but she had the uncanny ability to be right more often then she should.

"Gee, it's great that you guys compromised and are all happy-happy." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "But I still have no clue what the hell you're talking about." He was seriously confused. Their conversation had been jumping all over the place and he wanted some answers.

Kagura rolled her eyes at his impatience. "To the living room!" she pointed dramatically at the door, sweeping out with the men following her.

Kagome stopped pacing when they entered, her nail still in her mouth where she had been biting it anxiously. Inuyasha hurried over to her and slid an arm around her back, trying to reassure her. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"We're about to explain, Kag." Kagura smoothed the front of her skirt, looking a little nervous.

Inuyasha's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. Never in his entire life had he ever seen Kagura nervous. It had happened as often as Kouga prancing around in a pink kimono in order to attract Jakotsu. Meaning never. This must be serious after all.

Kagura fiddled with the diamonds circling her neck, "Go ahead and sit back down, this is going to be a longggggg conversation."

Sesshomaru went to stand next to Kagura, offering his silent support as Kagome and Inuyasha retook their seats. He had forgotten this wouldn't be easy for her either.

"Surprisingly, Yashie was too polite to say anything about why my mark isn't being shown off and why the apartment smells like blood." Kagura started, twisting one of her rings.

Inuyasha shrugged. Even he knew guests were supposed to ignore questionable scents. It would be like asking him Kagome's cup size.

**Click**

**What does she mean, blood?**

_I can smell some, but Kagura's right, it pisses demons off to be questioned about what goes on in their homes._ Sesshomaru was still lord after all; the human business cover was clearly a hobby. Some of the penthouse probably doubled as punishment halls for demons who broke the rules or looked at Kagura wrong.

Though he had been confused about the mark. Sesshomaru's symbol was everywhere else, it seemed strange that the possessive bastard wasn't as demonstrative with his own mate.

Kagura took a deep breath before twisting her hair up to the top of her head, tendrils still touching her shoulders.

Sesshomaru lightly touched her back, letting her know he was there. Slowly, she turned around.

Instead of the moon Inuyasha had been expecting, a black widow spider stretched out over her nape, almost covering her entire neck.

"While Sesshomaru is my mate," she looked over her shoulder, the spider's legs crawling with the movement, "He didn't claim me first."


	19. November 9: Luncheon

**AN: **Lots of things are happening in this chapter! (15 pages worth!) Be sure to review for me. :)

**Sweetkity13: **I know, poor Kagura. As for Naraku...eh, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**xSayuri: **Thank you! (Blush)

**Kawaiithai: **I am, I am, I am! :)

**Annie: **Now that's what I like to hear. :)

**romanceaddict: **Thank you! And you're about to find out. :)

**Evelyn: **Whew. I'm really glad everything's finally starting to make sense. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

**Wolfy the Snow Wolf: ** Well, you'll find out some of that pretty soon. :) Starting this chapter, everything's going to start to come together. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chazziegirl101: **Thank you! Well he's not really thinking about it any more. He just feels stupid he had been tricked at all. And you're about to find out this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kittychic0895: **Thank you! :) And thank you for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 9: Luncheon **

"...what the _fuck_?"

"Language, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped, stepping in front of Kagura protectively.

"Seriously? You're going to ride my ass about cursing when your mate has _that _on her neck?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. **Don't make me use the "S" word**

Inuyasha reflexively grabbed the necklace hidden under his shirt, glowering at his own mate. _Thank fucking God that's MY mark on your hand. I can't even _think _about another demon getting their grubby claws on you. It makes me sick to my stomach. _And nearly insane with rage. "I saw you melding, how could you not be mated?"

"We have been together for centuries." Sesshomaru pointed out, "I do not need to read her mind to know what she is thinking, and watch your tone around my mate little brother," he said as his arms tensed once more in preparation of shoving his brother's face into the floor...or through it.

"It's fine, guys." Kagura sounded defeated. She let go of her hair, the strands covering the hated mark before turning back around. "God knows I've cursed enough about it."

Kagome glanced back and forth between them, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on. You're Sesshomaru's mate, but...your mark is a spider? I thought it was supposed to be a moon."

"The moon is Sesshomaru's symbol yes." Kagura sighed. "But the spider is the mark of Naraku."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "That evil guy?"

"Yes, _that _evil guy." Kagura dropped back down onto the couch, Sesshomaru following. "Ok, history time for the semi-human."

She popped a cheese puff into her mouth, chewing without her normal gusto. "You remember from the handbook the story about how the angels became demons. Sesshomaru, his dad, and Naraku led the rebellion, got kicked out of heaven, and were turned into demons. They were punished and kept tame by bonding them to one person. Blah, blah, blah, you know the basic logistics of it, right?"

Kagome nodded, remembering the section well. "Mates are the people demons can get pregnant and can control the mind meld. They're chosen by God." she recited from memory.

"Righty-o. But what I was careful not to mention in the handbook is that the mate demons can get pregnant doesn't have to be the woman chosen by God."

Inuyasha listened closely, dread growing.

Kagome's forehead furrowed. "But you said-"

"Look, the lovely, emotional connection thing is great for the final mating, but all it takes is the demon's saliva to start prepping your basket for some eggs. Sometimes not even that if you're his real mate and the demon is insanely old. But if you're _not _the person God intended for the demon to end up with and you mate them anyway, you can get some real rotten eggs." she paused. "Let me give you some background to see if I can clarify."

She leaned forward, getting into the story. "So right after God laid down the new law of the land, the leaders," Kagura indicated Sess with a nod, "were still pissed about getting kicked out, the change in status and getting saddled with a bunch of lame human mates. So they were still determined to overthrow God and win control of the world and the remote control from Him. But then Inu no Taisho met his mate, Izayoi. She was awesome and got him wrapped around her finger in no time. With Inu no Taisho crazy over her, he was grateful to God for giving her to him, and terrified that following through on revenge would lose him his mate. So he forbad everyone from fighting back against their punishment and encouraged demons to go out and find their own mates."

"There's no way Naraku was happy about that." Kagome guessed.

"He was super ticked off, but there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't convince anyone to back his plan, and even he wasn't powerful enough to go against Inu no Taisho and Sess. He tried to change Inu no Taisho's mind, but nothing he said or did could persuade Inu no Taisho to rebel again. The first time, he had gotten him with power and glory, but now that he had a mate, he wasn't budging. He wouldn't risk Izayoi's life for anything."

She paused to drink something, getting ready to go off into lecture-mode. "Naraku got scared when Inuyasha was born. He knew Inu no Taisho was already tired of him plotting to rebel against God again, and worried he might one day try it even without Inu no Taisho's or Sesshomaru's backing. Concerned that Inu no Taisho might declare war on him, just to make extra sure that his newborn son was safe, Naraku attacked him first, using Izayoi as a shield. He ended up killing both of them and fleeing."

Kagome gasped. **What an asshole! I'm so sorry you lost your parents that way.**

_Yeah. It sucks. _He had heard the story before, more or less, and had already come to terms with it. Realizing it this way though made him seriously want to re-kill Naraku.

But still, he wouldn't have waited to take care of the bastard when his first son was born. He would have gone after him while Kag was tucked away safely in his bed. No way anyone was hurting her, even if it hadn't occurred to them yet.

"So years passed and Naraku laid low, hiding from Sess, who was ruling and dealing with his brother. The only way he had been able to kill Inu no Taisho was because he used his mate against him, he wouldn't be that lucky with Sesshomaru. So he waited. Until I came along."

Sesshomaru stretched his arm over the back of the couch, silently giving support to Kagura if she needed it.

She leaned against him gratefully. "Sesshomaru found me...I'm not sure about the timeline, but Inuyasha wasn't a baby anymore." she looked over for confirmation.

He shrugged. "I guess I was fourteen in human years."

"Something like that. I remember you were a brat." She shook her head, getting her mind back on the story. "I wasn't happy about being a mate. I wanted to write and travel and enjoy my freedom, not be a baby making machine. So I led Sess on one hell of a chase." A small grin touched her mouth.

_She's right. You can't believe how funny it was. She had him running up and down the country after her. Sess is one of the most powerful demons around, and even he had a hard time keeping up with her._

Kagura laid her hand over Sesshomaru's thigh, knowing the next part was hard for him. "While I was running wild and unmated, Naraku decided to come back into play. Sess had heard rumors of him roaming around, so he left me alone to go try and track Naraku down."

**Oh God, I don't like the sound of this. **Kagome's hand crept into Inuyasha's.

_Me either. _His hand squeezed hers, holding on tightly. "Wait, you left her alone?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, her words sinking through. That did not sound like the brother he knew. The Sesshomaru he knew would have locked Kagura away in his palace, surrounded by guards of demons and mikos if he had to go away for even a day. He would not have left her _alone._

Kagura glared at Inuyasha. "Hey! It wasn't his fault, jerk!" she snapped. "I was pissed at him already for doing everything possible to claim me publicly. Messengers, banners, announcements, you would not believe how much he OD'd it." she complained.

_Only after she had pissed him off by flirting with some guy. He wanted to make sure everyone knew she belonged to him. I think he even had it painted on her house._

But Sesshomaru could have branded his name into her forehead and Inuyasha still wouldn't have understood the reasoning behind leaving her by herself. "So? He did what he had to do."

Kagome sent him a look. **You ever 'do what you have to do' to me, and we're going to have major problems.**

_Feh. You'll be alive and mine to have problems with, won't you?_

"I woke up to find one of my favorite kimonos ruined with Sesshomaru's name all over it!" Kagura growled. "If he had put me under lock and key I would have clawed his face off!"

Sesshomaru internally winced, remembering that. He realized that while he thought his actions were perfectly understandable, it had upset Kagura.

Besides, he had needed his face. Even if Kagura had been denying it, he knew she thought his demonic marks were sexy. He needed every little advantage he could with her, which is why he had left her three new outfits and some space. In hindsight, he should have given her five new kimonos and put her under guard like his instincts had demanded.

He looked coldly at his brother instead of explaining that. "I was attempting an action called sensitivity."

Kagome chocked, her jaw dropping. **Sensitivity? He's about as sensitive as a fat joke. **

Snorting, Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to hold his laughter.

Kagura glared at both of them. "_Anyway,_ Sess went off, having been informed of rumors about where Naraku was sighted. 'course, those were wrong but we didn't know it yet."

Sesshomaru's arm curled around Kagura's shoulder, tucking her underneath his shoulder as if he could block her from her past. "I didn't realize the danger I had put myself in by denying Sesshomaru's claim until it was too late. I hardly even remember being attacked, one minute I was scribbling on a scroll at home, the next Naraku has his fangs buried in my neck, his disgusting tongue licking over the wound." She shuddered, leaving out the part about how sometimes in her dreams she could still feel the horrible pain being relieved as the mark spread across her neck. Even Sesshomaru couldn't stop her tears then.

"With the first leader of the rebellion out of the way and unable to go against him, Naraku was going to use me to control Sesshomaru. With Inu no Taisho gone, and having claimed me, he could have turned Sess into his puppet. 'Do this or Kagura suffers'. 'Order the demons to do this or Kagura gets hurt'. 'Listen to me or Kagura will bare my evil children'. Sess wouldn't have been able to kill Naraku since it would have killed me, but Naraku could slice and dice either of us up, transferring the wounds to me and hardly feel a thing."

Kagome's nails bit into Inuyasha's hand. **Like with my ribs! You barely felt Kouga's kick at all, but when I was connected to you, it cracked them. **

"Hold up, if Sess couldn't kill Naraku because it would kill you..." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You asshole! You lied to me about killing Naraku!"

"Do not interrupt." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes hard as ice. Kagome shivered from his cold tone, making a mental note not to piss him off.

Kagura squeezed Sesshomaru's thigh gratefully, her sad look turned sly. "However, Naraku was an idiot and didn't even _think _that Sess could be smarter then his father. Once he realized what had happened, he rounded up Midoriko, raced over to save _Naraku,_ considering I was already doing my best to drive him out of his mind, and while he was distracting Naraku, Midoriko did what she does best, worked some magic, and bam. Naraku is trapped into what rumors will name, the sacred jewel."

"Like Inuyasha and the mirror?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty much. Midoriko was sure to set him up with some nice digs though so he couldn't link up with me and make me too uncomfortable. But containing him in the jewel kept him from going conquering-the-world crazy. Remember the section I had on binding prayer beads? It's sort of like that, except without the extreme side effects since the object isn't religious. It dampened his powers so he can't keep me in constant agony, and he's too pissed off to kill himself to spite Sesshomaru." She could tell the few times she picked up on his emotions. He was desperate for his revenge. "So the blood Yashie picked up on was Naraku busying himself by clawing up my arm just before you guys showed up. I guess he gets awfully bored stuck in the jewel."

Kagura looked at Sess, frowning. "I feel like I've forgotten something."

"I can not kill Naraku while he is bound to Kagura. Containing him within the jewel while I search for a method to safely kill him was and is my best option." Sesshomaru said for Kagura. "I have hidden him away in my treasury, reporting that he is dead and Kagura is my mate. You will not say differently."

"So why did you lie to me?" Inuyasha needed to know, not acknowledging his brother's warning.

"Because you were hooked up with Kikyo." Kagura said bluntly. "I had a bad feeling about that chick. She didn't react right when the news about Naraku's 'death' reached her. As a miko, she should have been relieved that such a baddy was out of the way. Instead she was...confused. Then she started to chase after you."

Inuyasha went cold.

**Oh, Inuyasha. **Kagome placed her free hand over his, offering him her support.

_I can't Kag, give me a minute. _He ripped away from her, unable to handle being connected to her right now.

She looked compassionately at him, giving him the space he needed.

Kagura wasn't quite right. Kikyo hadn't 'chased' him immediately after Naraku's death. But he had started seeing her, around the palace and in and out of the West. She always made sure to strike up a conversation with him, flattering him and singling him out from the others. He was already an important person, being related to Sesshomaru, so he was used to people sucking up to him. But he was awestruck by Kikyo. She was so powerful, so beautiful. She should have been paying attention to his older brother, not Inuyasha.

But he had gotten confident the more she had approached him. In two or three years, he had surprised himself by making a move. She had shyly accepted. And that was that. Soon he was convinced he was in love with her, even though he knew she wasn't meant to be his. But she started to tell him she knew a way they could be together forever. His brother owned a powerful jewel that could forge the binds between them. She could be his mate. He just had to get her into the treasury. So while she was searching for the jewel, he was picking out wedding rings, hoping to surprise her. Instead, he was sucked into a prison for 500 years.

He was hoping it had all been coincidence, especially since he thought Naraku was dead. But had Kikyo used him?

His claws dug into his thigh, wanting to rip something apart. He should have known. Especially when Kagome showed him the memory from Sango. But did that mean Kikyo was working with Naraku? How could she possibly know him though? Naraku had been on the run since before she had been born.

"I'm still confused." Kagome pointed out, trying to draw everyone's attention away from Inuyasha.

"Let me try again then." Kagura thought for a moment. "The mate thing is mostly a punishment for demons after the rebellion. The demons are compatible with only one woman, the woman they're meant to be with. It was meant to knock their egos into check and keep them grounded on Earth and out of trouble instead of out right killing them. However, the big guy is all about choices, and free will. So while the demon is encouraged and expected to pair up with his chosen mate, to accept his fate meekly instead of trying to make his own...he can be an idiot and chose not to. He can place the first mark on a woman who is not his mate, and have a life with her. But he can never truly be _with_ her. The final mating ritual is when the demon and his mate have sex while mind melding with each other. That won't work with a non-mate because the non-mate won't be able to push the demon out of her mind if she refuses the mating. It won't be balanced. The non-mate has no way to say yes or no."

Kagura stopped to chomp down on another cheese puff. "Plus, the kids turn out really freaky."

Kagome blinked. "...say again?"

"I mentioned it in one of the very first paragraphs of my book. I mean, I was careful to leave the fake mate stuff out to avoid giving people ideas. But demons, who are essentially fallen angels, have very different insides then humans. We're talking inter-species relationships here. Normally, opposites can't get preggers at all, or they make something stupid like a mule. Demonic sperm especially doesn't work well within their own, new, bodies, and it wrecks havoc on human women. God might be giving demons a choice in who they mate, but that doesn't mean He's going to be making things easy for them. A demon's true mate is the only match for him, mentally, emotionally, and _physically_. They're the only one's who can birth normal babies. They're internally the only ones who can properly have their demon's baby, and only because God tinkered around with them. He doesn't have the time to do that for every last woman that gets born. So the one's who are stupid and mate with someone else? Super creepy, scary, babies."

"A Nephillim." Sesshomaru finished for her.

Kagura rolled her eyes, knowing Sesshomaru got a kick out of pronouncing that word when he knew she couldn't. "And before you ask why the demon's didn't get busy making lots of creepy babies, it took awhile for them to get settled on earth. They were used to their cushy lives in heaven. The change in altitude alone made them sick for awhile, and they had to get used to their new bodies and new home. While they were adjusting, angels went around getting the miko's stronger and the demonslayers ready to keep the balance between the demons and the humans. They were expecting a lot of problems, but luckily Inu no Taisho found Izayoi pretty quickly."

"Why didn't you mention any of this in the handbook?" Kagome asked. It might have been helpful to know about all of this earlier...

"Most new mates aren't as weird as you." Kagura pointed out dryly. "It's pretty much routine. They get their mates under control fast and everything's cool. You're only getting this much background because of the spider mark." she snorted. "Trust Inuyasha to be difficult."

"Oi!" he snapped, though his mind was whirling with other things.

"So if Naraku was loose, you could have ended up...pregnant?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and immediately Inuyasha was crouched on the table in front of Kagome, snarling.

"Hey!" Kagura snapped, climbing into Sesshomaru's lap. "Heel!"

Blocking Sesshomaru's glare with her head, and staring Inuyasha down until he reluctantly backed down and settled in close next to Kagome, Kagura looped an arm around Sess's neck. "Yeah. I could have. But I _won't_." she directed at Sess, petting his hair. "Because of Sess's quick thinking, I only deal with a boo-boo every couple of days when Naraku is especially pissed off. It was my stubbornness that got us all into this situation."

Sesshomaru growled softly, draping his hand over her thighs to hold her securely.

"But what does my mark mean?" Panic quickly welled up in her. "I'm not mated to him too, right?"

Kagura shook her head quickly. "No way in hell. There's just no possible way. Sess was just at the treasury a couple of days ago and the jewel was all snug and secure. Your family line is the only one who can release him, so he's still sealed away. And you can't have more than one mate. So you're safe from him. But as for the marks." she shook her head. "We're just not sure. I promised Sess we wouldn't discuss any of our theories with you until we hamve something solid. I don't want to scare you by telling you one thing and finding out something better or worse. So you're just going to have to come back!" she added cheerfully, leaning forward to open a drawer in the table.

She pulled paper and pencil out, pulling out of Sess's arms to sit on the floor and use his legs to lean against. "You're not in any danger." she soothed, starting to draw Kagome's mark out so she could refer to it later. "Just give me some time to research a bit. I'll have an answer as soon as I find one. Trust me, you won't find a better fact checker. Writer's make the best looker-uppers."

Kagome chewed on her lip, not wanting to wait but not seeing much of a choice. At least she couldn't complain about the food.

"But what did Sesshomaru mean, about me maybe being more then a miko?" Kagome pressed, determined to get something.

Ignoring Sesshomaru's eyes boring into the back of her head, Kagura's pencil never slowed as she focused on tracing the design. _He_ could explain that one. Give him a chance to practice his social skills.

"Naraku can not die while he is connected to Kagura." Sesshomaru finally said. "You are the strongest miko in your family since Midoriko. Perhaps you will be of use to us."

For a single moment, he looked weary. "I have studied for centuries to find an answer. I am close. I suspect you are the key."

Kagura's mouth went tight before Inuyasha could get outraged. "I keep telling you, we have the key."

Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru's snarl vibrated through the room, grabbing Inuyasha's arm reflexively. "We. Do. Not." he said coldly.

Slamming the pencil down on the table, Kagura pushed herself up. "We do too!" she shot back. "If you weren't being so touchy about this-"

"I allowed harm to befall you once, it will not happen again. Even if it rid us of Naraku!" Sesshomaru stood, towering menacingly over his petite mate.

"With Tenseiga there wouldn't _be _any harm-"

"No harm?" Sesshomaru repeated mockingly, "No harm?"

"We'll get some painless poison! It won't be anything at all!"

"You would be dead!" Sesshomaru bellowed, breaking his ice prince shell for the first time. "That will _never _happen. Death will never touch you. He may not release you."

"To free myself and finally kill Naraku makes it a necessary risk!"

"Not if I lose you, you foolish woman!"

Kagome's mouth was hanging open while Sesshomaru and Kagura glared at each other, bodies tense and anger practically radiating off them. Even Inuyasha's rage faded slightly as he watched them, startled by their fight.

Swallowing nervously, Kagome squared her shoulders. "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but I don't want Kagura to die. So I'll help you in any way I can."

"The fuck you are!" Inuyasha drew back, pissed all over again. "What if whatever Sess makes you do, kills _you?"_ And he knew Sesshomaru was ruthless enough about Kagura that he would happily endanger Kagome without thought. And now that he knew he'd never even _had_ Kikyo, he sure as hell wasn't gonna risk Kagome. He was still confused and angry and _sad_ of all the stupid things to be feeling, but there was no way in hell Kagome was getting messed up in all of this.

Kagome glowered, attitude all over her face. "Hey, I'm tough and strong!" she lied. "I'm a miko and I'll do anything for family. And besides, you'll be with me." she added, almost as an afterthought. Like it was so obvious she wasn't sure it even needed mentioning.

Inuyasha refused to look down, worried he might see himself melt into a puddle even while he puffed with pride. Kag was really something.

She still wasn't getting involved though. No fucking way in hell would he allow it.

Kagura beamed. "Thatta girl!" she cheered. "And don't worry, Sess won't ask anything dangerous." she threw a glare in at Sesshomaru to emphasize her point.

He only lifted an eyebrow arrogantly, definitely not agreeing. He would do anything for Kagura, as he had proved over and over again. Using Kagome might make him feel a little twinge of something unpleasant, but he would be able to sleep at night if Kagura was tucked right in beside him.

Inuyasha might finally have the incentive to truly attack him though. But if worse came to worse, he could always bring them back with Tenseiga. They were young enough that it wouldn't be a problem.

It was not the case for Kagura where she would have died around if not for Naraku's claim. Once that was gone, she would rapidly age and literally crumble away into dust. She might not have a body for him to bring back. Or her binds to Naraku would not be severed. There are some things even Death cannot touch. He might end up bringing them _both_ back.

In spite of all that, Sesshomaru could not handle Kagura's death. So he would never allow it.

Kagura dropped back onto the couch, letting go of her anger. They would fight about it some more later, like that had for the last 500 years. "So...I think we've covered everything there is to be covered, yeah? I dunno, did I miss anything?"

Kagome quickly held up a hand, like she in school. "There's just one thing. Doesn't Inuyasha need documents? Like a birth certificate, school records, etc? I mean, he's been locked away for 500 years. He needs some kind of proof he exists so he can live in this era."

"Ooooo, good point." Kagura glanced at Sess, knowing he was making a mental note about it. "We've got people, don't worry about it. Next time you stop by we'll have lots of goodies for you."

"What about for Sango?" Kagome brought up.

"Oh right!" Kagura thought for a moment. "Yeah, we should be nice. Plus, she's got centuries of interest on the last paycheck she didn't pick up. We'll take care of it. So...anything else?"

No one replied, which she took to mean no.

Kagura smirked, rubbing her hands together. Finally! They could get to the really good stuff now!

Popping one last cheese puff in her mouth, she slowly strolled over to where the canvas's against the wall had been waiting for her all afternoon.

"So Kag," she began casually. "Did you guys exchange sucky childhood stories yet? Have a contest about whose was the worst?"

"Um..." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, confused by the sudden change in topics. "Not really."

Considering for a moment, she selected the painting of Inuyasha taking a nap...or well, knocked out by a little something she put in his drink. The painting depicted the makeover she had given him that day while he was unconscious...

"Well since Yashie grew up with Sess and me, prepare to lose."

Scarily enough, even Sesshomaru cracked a minuscule smile.

* * *

Kagome forced herself to breath evenly, fighting for control.

Inuyasha sat glumly next to her in the limo, carefully not looking at her.

She felt a small grin form, even as she tried to hide her trembling chin from Inuyasha.

Licking her lips, she gave up, unable to resist as hard as she tried. "So Inuyasha. I understand now why you grabbed my summer dress the first time you went out. It must have been nice to have been wearing something so familiar."

Inuyasha snarled as Kagome finally exploded into laughter. "Goddamn it Kagome! I was five, I didn't know any better!" Stupid Sesshomaru and his stupid memory...

"Fair enough, but I have to admit, you really do look good in pink-" she trailed off into giggles again, holding her sides.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not ticklish." Before she could move, Inuyasha had pounced and she was on her back, a demon crouched over her with his claws skimming up and down her ribs.

She squealed, wiggling under him. "Inuyasha!" she gasped in between laughs.

"You shouldn't be making fun of your mate." Inuyasha pinned her legs down when she almost kicked him.

"But you make it so easy-" He attacked the back of her knee with one hand, sliding under her arm with the other.

"Ok, mercy, mercy!" she begged. "I'll shut up."

"Feh. Good." Inuyasha hooked his arm under her waist to haul her up next to him. "Souta better not hear about any of this either."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like he would believe me." she settled down, stretching her legs out along the seats. She let her purse drop to the floor, heavy with the new handbook Kagura had given her. She had plans to go through it as soon as they got home. "I really like your family though. Kagura is awesome. Sesshomaru...will eventually be endearing." Once he was less scary anyway.

"Sesshomaru is an asshole, you don't have to sugar coat it." He absently picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers. She had really nice hands.

"So tell me more about this...Tenseiga?" Kagome would have asked them herself, but once they started talking about Inuyasha's childhood, it hadn't seemed like the right time to bring it up. "What is it? They never really explained."

"Tenseiga is Sesshomaru's sword. All the original angels have one. The majority of the sword's powers were stripped once the angels got kicked out. All Sess can do is bring people back from the dead."

"Oh, that's 'all' it can do?" Kagome repeated. That sounded pretty good to her. Maybe Sesshomaru could have brought her father back if he hadn't been rotting in the ground for eight months.

"He can't kill with it, which really pissed him off. It also didn't bring Dad back from the dead since it only works on humans. It didn't work on Mom either either, so he locked it away. I doubt he's tried to use it since." Inuyasha quickly explained.

Kagome nodded. She wouldn't want it either if it couldn't help her loved ones. "Thank you so much Inuyasha, for being...as nice as you possibly could. I really enjoyed myself. Even with the weird new mark popping up." She rested her head against his shoulder. "If anyone can find an answer, I bet it'll be them."

"They better." he growled, "I don't like you having a spider mark on your hand."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Kagome pointed out dryly.

"Mine should be the only one there." he grumbled, feeling restless. He felt strange...changed somehow. He was unsure and confused. He didn't like it. He would just be glad to get home. Kag was still hiding her healed ribs from her family, so he would get to take care of her and her brother when he got home from school. He wasn't crazy about the chores, but he liked feeling that someone was dependent on him. He was needed and useful. He could make Kag's life a little easier.

"Don't worry, it's the most important one." she soothed, staring out the window.

Finally the limo pulled up to the shrine hill, and Inuyasha helped Kagome out before it drove away, leaving them at the steps.

"I could use a nap after that." Kagome yawned, starting to drag herself up the stairs.

"This is your warning, mate." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped, landing on the top of the hill with ease.

He steadied her when she would have stumbled. "Wait till your family is home. You're supposed to still be hurt, so looking tired will help."

"Good point. Let me check in on Mom and you can try to beat me at video games again."

"Feh, I _let _you win. What kind of jerk beats a girl?"

"_This _jerk, Yashaita-"

"Oi! You swore you would never repeat that!"

"I couldn't help it, you walked right into it."

"You are _so _gonna get it later, you just-"

Inuyasha stopped dead, and pushed Kagome behind him. He breathed in deep, hoping he was wrong.

Kikyo had been here. And now there was blood. And lot's of it was coming from Kagome's home.

"Inuyasha? What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome gripped his shoulder, standing on her toes to look over him.

"Kagome, I want you to stay out here." His claws grew longer, sharper and he could feel the sudden rush of adrenaline kicking up his heart beat.

Kagome gasped, "You jerk!" she punched his arm, glaring at his neck. "I'm not staying out here if something is wrong. That's my house, and my family! And if something is wrong, I'm going in too!"

Her power rumbled in agreement, still a little tired from saving Sango, but ready to go.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "Don't argue with me."

"I either go with you, or I S-I-T you, and go in myself." she threatened. "Now what's going on?"

Inuyasha snarled, but seeing no other way, grabbed Kagome's hand. "I'm smelling blood. Stay close to me."

Her face went pale, and her knees trembled, but she followed behind Inuyasha. Blood? There was no possible way. Her gramps would be out at work all day, and Souta was still in school. So that left...

"My mother!" Kagome pounded on Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha, let me go!"

"Shut up, Kagome, I'm trying to listen-"

"Inuyasha, there's no one there!" Kagome shrieked, feeling hysterical. She fought Inuyasha's grasp, trying to keep her power from hurting him when he refused to let go of her. "Only my mother!"

"You can't be sure, just hold on-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went face first into the dirt, cursing, while Kagome raced into her house and up the stairs, her heart beating so loud she couldn't hear anything else. She ran past the happy pictures on the wall of them as a family, her, Souta, gramps, her mother and her father. She breathed in the smell of blood with every pant, the coppery-sweet scent made her feel sick.

"Oh please, Oh God, no." she begged, throwing the door open to her mother's room.

Her mother lay calmly on her bed, the covers and the pillows neat underneath her. She looked healthier then she had in months, even though she was pale. She wore a new white nightgown, her face was scrubbed clean and her hair brushed out. Her face was peaceful, like she enjoying a refreshing nap, even with the pool of blood surrounding her, drained from her slit wrists.

"MAMA!"


	20. November 9: 2:41 PM

**AN: **Sorry for the late update! This chapter was one of my hardest to write.

**Riia luvs anime: **You'll seeeeeeeeeee :) But thank you so much for reviewing even though you didn't realize I updated, lol.

**inuyashaluv1127: **Thank you! :) I know since this was late you're probably not the happiest girl in the world, but could you be the happiest in the country? Or in a state, or something?

**RiniTaisho: **I am, I am! It just takes me awhile some times. Sorry in advance. But thanks for reviewing!

**Romanceaddict: **Well we're getting to the end so things are starting to get wrapped up and blown up. :) Thanks for reviewing, as always.

**Faded-jade: **I'm working on it, I promise! Thanks for the review.

**DemonQueen17: **You'll find out what happens pretty soon, and who deals what blow. Kikyo's time is coming.

**Rowr: **Thank you! Kagura is one of my favorites.

**Evelyn: **That's a lot for being speechless. ;) You'll start to find out this chapter what happened, but I'm not giving much away yet. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon!

**Sweetkity13: **Because the twisted minds of authors suck. :) Sorry for the late update!

**Chazziegirl101: **Inuyasha is still conflicted. His feelings towards Kikyo have changed, but now he feels stupid for ever having believed her at all. Also, I was trying to reflect his concerns about how choosing one of the girls will affect him, to how it will affect _Kagome_. He feels a bit unworthy of her at this point. As for Kagome's mom, you're about to find out! Thanks for the review.

**xXRans0mXx: **Oh, yes way. And sorry about the late update. School sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 9, 2:41 PM**

Kagome launched herself at her mother, power flaring. Her mother bounced lightly when she kneeled on the bed, rolling her head to the side. Without thought, Kagome clamped her fingers around the wounds, squeezing as hard as possible until her power had settled over the cuts, clotting the bleeding. Kagome put two fingers to her mother's pulse, smearing blood on her neck.

"Please, please, please, please." she chanted. "Oh God, _please_."

So faintly she nearly missed it, a pulse thudded weakly under Kagome's hand.

Relief washed over her, nearly making her collapse. Her mother was still alive. But just barely.

Pulling her mother's head to rest on her lap, she checked to make sure her mother's wrists were still covered by the purple mass of energy. She could feel the power gathering in the pit of her stomach, preparing to heal her mother. She knew she could close the wounds, replace the blood loss and repair any internal damage caused by the hemorrhaging. How she knew, she had no idea, but she knew she could make her mother as good as new.

She shifted her mother closer, getting ready to do just that, when a flash metal caught her eye.

The knife her father had used to cut meat laid on the bed, stained with blood. It was only brought out for important family dinners, when Mama would make huge, fancy meals, and her father would carefully sharpen the blade so he could cut the smoothest, most precise slices possible. She hadn't seen it since her father's accident, after Gramps had decided to hide away anything her mother could use to hurt herself with.

The power ran hot under her skin, waiting for her command to heal.

Kagome blinked, the realization hitting her harder then Sango could ever hope to kick.

Her mother had tried to kill herself.

She had fought to keep her mother home, visited her daily, talked to her, tried to rouse her back to life. She was a good girl, she got good grades, she was a good granddaughter and a good sister. She thought maybe that would help bring her mother back. Make her remember that she had a life and a family outside of her father, and that she wasn't the only one suffering.

Kagome had lied about her own hurt for so long because she wanted her mother to be the one to realize she wasn't ok.

And yet her mother had tried to kill herself.

Her head dropped and her power slipped away unused. She could repair her mother's body, but she couldn't truly heal her.

She felt herself start to crumble. It was almost too much. She had kept herself strong for her mother so long, it was like her foundation was shaking under her. Her vision started to blur with tears. What was she keeping herself strong for, now that her mother had tried to commit suicide? She wanted to kneel over and cry until she blacked out, until she died. No one was depending on her anymore-

She stiffened suddenly. She still had things to do, and she was going to grab onto that purpose and cling like her life depended on it. She couldn't fall apart yet.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha burst through the door, sending it slamming into the wall. "What the _fuck _do you-"

"Hand me the phone, Inuyasha." Kagome didn't look up from her mother's face, wishing there was another way. "I need to call 911."

Inuyasha stopped, confusion in his eyes. "But-"

"Hand me the phone!" Kagome snapped, shocking both of them.

_Click_

_Mate-_

"NO!" She could not handle his pity right now, she needed to hold it together. She had to pretend she was strong, at least for a little while longer.

**Ripppppp**

"Just get the phone."

Wordlessly, Inuyasha reached over to the wireless sitting on the nightstand.

When he held it out to her, her hand shook as she reached for it. She felt strange, like she was viewing this happening to someone else, far, far away. Surely that couldn't really be her cradling her dying mother, her face pale and her eyes wild.

Holding it in one hand, she pressed 9-1-1, trying not to notice the red print her thumb left on the button. She held it back to Inuyasha as the number dialed. "You need to be the one to speak." She wasn't sure she could say the words.

Without argument, Inuyasha accepted the phone back. She processed his voice as a low murmur while she soaked in the sight of her mother. Her face was tighter, less relaxed. Like she knew her chance to escape was slipping away and she didn't like it.

She kept her power strong and tight around the slits in her wrist, preventing any more blood from leaking out. She could do that much at least before sending her away. She could keep her alive until someone who could heal her arrived.

That was obviously what she had been doing for the past eight months anyway.

Pulling her mother's hair free from her legs so she wouldn't tug on her scalp, Kagome spread the thick mass across the sheets. She hadn't noticed how much gray had grown into the strands. There were deep lines etched across her face, making her look much older then before her father's death.

Kagome forced herself to take a slow breath, chocking down air past the lump in her throat. She couldn't inhale through her nose, knowing the scent of her mother's blood would push her past her breaking point.

Inuyasha's hand settled carefully on her shoulder. "They're coming."

Kagome nodded once in acknowledgment, her head feeling almost to heavy to lift back up. "I'll talk to Gramps myself." She wasn't sure what she would say, but she knew her grandfather would want to hear it from her. It was another thing she had to do.

She didn't look at Inuyasha as he handed her the phone. She could barely feel the plastic in her hand. Wondering faintly if this was shock, she decided she didn't care. It would help her hold it together.

And it kept her from noticing how warm her mother's blood was against her bare knees. It was soaking into the bottom of her dress. Yet another piece of clothing ruined.

She chocked back a sob and dialed the number to her grandfather's cell.

While she waited anxiously for the phone to pick up, Inuyasha stayed out of her way, giving her space. He moved back the rugs that might impede the paramedic's access to her mother, before smoothly moving the knife out of Kagome's eyesight. She didn't need to look at it any longer.

"Kagome!" Kagome winced at the sound of her grandfather's booming voice. He always talked too loud on his cell phone. It seemed like such an ordinary, every day thing that made everything else seem even more surreal. "How's my favorite granddaughter? Are your ribs still paining you very much? If that hoodlum isn't doing his job, I can come home early."

Inuyasha looked around the room, before picking up a set of fresh sheets sitting on a chair and ripped them into strips.

Kagome swallowed a whimper. "Gramps-" she had to stop, the lump in her throat swelling up. She closed her eyes, fighting for control.

"...Kagome. Something's wrong. What's happened?" Her grandfather's voice finally dropped to a normal pitch.

Gently, Inuyasha picked up her mother's wrist and wrapped the stripes of cotton around the glow of Kagome's power.

"It's Mama..." she trailed off again. "I asked Inuyasha to check on her, and he found her after she-" Really, how much detail did her grandfather need? "He's already called the ambulance."

She could barely hear her grandfather breathe on the other end. "Is she still alive?"

Kagome nodded, before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yes."

"I'll be right over. Don't worry about another thing, I'll take care of things at the hospital and Dr. Saito. Just keep calm, I don't want you hurting your ribs any worse."

"Ok." Kagome said to his dial tone, pressing the phone against her chest. But then what else could she hold on to?

Inuyasha finished with her mother's other wrist, muting the brightness of Kagome's makeshift tourniquet. With the remaining sheets, he tucked them around her mother. He would have wrapped the thicker comforter around her to keep her warmer, but since it was blood soaked, it might not have done much good.

The lump in her throat turned into a painful mass nearly chocking her. He was so considerate. It was tempting just to lean into him and be weak, but she couldn't let herself fall apart yet. Not until everything was done.

He tilted his head to the side. "Sirens are coming."

Kagome looked down at herself, knowing she had to play at being injured. Her ribs were still supposed to be cracked. Carefully, she shifted herself out from under her mother, resting her head on a pillow.

She interlaced her fingers with her mother's, studying the way they looked. Tanned and strong mixed with white and bony.

She had to believe she was doing the right thing. She didn't know how she would be able to do it otherwise.

Slowly, she drew her power away from her mother, allowing the ripped sheets to be the only thing blocking the blood flow. Small red smears bloomed on the fabric, but it wasn't the outpour it had been before.

Bending over, she pressed a small kiss across her mother's forehead. She stayed down, trying to decide what to say. There was so much she had never told her mother, so much that still needed to be said. Millions of different words and phrases crowded Kagome's mind, her mouth opening and closing as she considered which to chose.

Finally, she squeezed her mother's hand. "If you can't heal for us, please get better for yourself. I love you, Mama." There was nothing else more important to be said.

She placed her mother's hand at her side, careful not to let it touch any more blood. Letting go was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she stood next to the bed, swaying slightly. Her mother laid still on the bed, much like the way she had found her. It wasn't too late, she could still heal her mother. She could tell the paramedics it had been a mistake, a prank. Her mother would be with her a little while longer.

Her gaze fell on the bandages wrapped around her wrist. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew her mother wouldn't be with her regardless. She hadn't had her mother for the last eight months.

So she had to do the hardest thing yet...walk away.

Inuyasha slid into his place at Kagome's side, walking next to her as she stepped out the doorway, doing her best not to look back. It wasn't until he lightly touched her back that she realized she was shaking.

"I can take care of the ambulance people, mate. Why don't you go to your room?"

His touch felt burning hot, almost scolding her. She shrugged him off, unable to handle any physical contact. "I should be there when they take her."

He hesitated, and she was afraid he would argue with her when she was too vulnerable to fight back. Instead, there was a small swoosh of air, and Inuyasha was in front of her, holding a loose shirt and sweats. "You need to change then."

Kagome sucked in a breath. "Thank you." she forced out.

He held them back before she could reach for them. "Hands first, mate." He draped the clothing over her shoulder, careful not to touch her. "Hurry so you can get downstairs in time."

The lump in her throat shrunk as she spun around and headed for the bathroom, bumping the door open with her hip to avoid getting blood on the wood. She didn't flip the light switch, unwilling to watch the sink turn pink. Not letting herself think about it, she turned the faucet on with the tip of her pinkie finger and scrubbed her hands. Assuming she was clean, she wiped her hands dry on her ruined dress before stripping. Not bothering to check if she put her shirt inside out, she flew out the door and down the steps, vaulting onto the couch as Inuyasha was coming into the living room. He was weighed down with magazines, plates of food, and bottles of Kagome's pain medication. He spread it all around her, making it look like they had spent the day in the living room instead of sneaking out to see his brother.

She leaned against the arm of the coach, propped up by pillows as he smoothed a blanket over her.

"Thank you." she whispered as he straightened a corner, making sure her feet were covered.

"Anytime, mate." He met her eyes, more determined then she had ever seen before. "I'll always be here for you."

_**Knock, Knock**_

She jumped at the sound, grabbing Inuyasha's arm out of reflex. He covered her hand with his.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and with one quick squeeze, Inuyasha left to get the door.

Pulling the blanket closer to her chin, she shivered. She almost couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed so insane. But she still had the red tint on her hands to prove it.

Inuyasha led two men pulling a stretcher, both briskly walking past her without a glance. He gave her one look over, just to make sure she was ok, before taking them up the stairs, easily helping them carry the stretcher up the steps.

_**Bang **_

Kagome nearly jumped when the door slammed open, catching herself just before her grandfather hurried into the living room, Dr. Saito at his heels.

"Kagome!" He took her hand, holding it between both of his. "How are you holding up child?"

She swallowed, fighting the urge to glare at Dr. Saito. It wasn't the stupid shrink's fault her mother was sick. "I'm fine. Inuyasha is with the paramedics now."

Her grandfather nodded. "I assumed as much. I'll go with your mother to the hospital, and settle her in. I don't want you to worry about a thing Kagome, Dr. Saito has assured me that your mother is in the best of care."

Dr. Saito nodded serenely, practically radiating calm. "I've arranged everything at the hospital. I promise I will see personally to your mother, Kagome. She's even in the room closest to my office."

Kagome wondered what arcane festival Dr. Saito would get her mother obsessed with, but held her tongue and nodded.

Dr. Saito placed a cool hand on her shoulder, and Kagome had to fight her shudder. "I understand this must be a difficult time for you. I hope if you have any problems, you'll come see me to talk. I'm only a phone call away."

Ew. Like she wanted to spill her guts to the creepy shrink she hated. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Saito finally backed off. "I will go and make sure everything in the ambulance is prepared correctly. Please take your time."

Kagome and her grandfather ignored the shrink leaving, focusing on any sounds that might come from upstairs instead.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Gramps asked,

Hell if she knew. She was still fighting so hard for control, she didn't know what was under it. "I'm sad it came to this."

He rubbed her head a bit too hard, trying to be reassuring. "Me too." he paused, waiting to hear if the stretcher was coming down yet. "How are your ribs?"

Kagome felt a quick dash of guilt about lying to her grandfather. "They don't hurt as bad."

"Good, good. I need you to be more careful, Kagome. Focus on getting better, alright?"

"Yes, gramps."

Heavy footsteps echoed. The paramedics balanced her mother between them, being careful not to jostle her. Kagome's throat closed up when she saw that she was strapped down to the stretcher, the black cuffs stark over the white bandages. Inuyasha walked close to them, ready to steady the stretcher if there was need.

Gramps squeezed her shoulder. "Make sure the hoodlum takes good care of you. I'll be back tonight."

She nodded, and without another word, he was gone, following her mother out the door.

Kagome sat quietly on the couch, realizing she was truly alone in her home for the first time since her father's death. It wasn't a comfortable feeling like it used to be.

The door softly opened and closed, Inuyasha padding back into the living room. He eased himself beside Kagome, resting a hand on her leg. The silence stretched between them, neither of the two sure what to say.

Kagome wavered between finally letting go. What was she still holding on for? She had done all she could, and she was tired. But she was so used to being strong, she wasn't sure what else to do. Letting herself be weak seemed...weak.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "They're gone." he informed her, squeezing lightly.

Kagome twisted the blanket between her fingers. She let her head drop back on the couch. "My mother's been gone for eight months." She corrected, her heart clenching. "Maybe she'll be able to come back one day now."

Kagome's head smashed into Inuyasha's shoulder when he crushed her to his chest suddenly, squeezing tight enough that it was almost hard to breath. "That was the toughest thing I've ever seen anyone do. I'm so fucking proud I can call you my mate."

Her arms wrapped around his back, holding on just as tight. There it was. Another reason to stay strong. She wouldn't let go of Inuyasha the way she had her mother. "You're pretty awesome yourself. Are you hungry again?"

Inuyasha went still, before pulling back. His hands stayed on her shoulders, making sure she was meeting his eyesight. "You're doing something weird."

...damn it. "What do you mean?"

"You're hiding behind something. And you don't have to be." Inuyasha lightly massaged her shoulders, trying to ease the tense muscles. "Start talking, mate. Or whatever you need to do."

Not yet. She wasn't ready. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm-"

"Don't even _think _about lying, Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted. "There's no way in hell you're 'fine'."

Kagome hesitated, unsure of what to do or say. It was easier to act like she was ok. Like everything was fine. It didn't hurt as much that way. "Really, I'm-"

"Wait...that's Souta coming." Inuyasha announced after his ears twitched madly for a moment. "Do you want me here when you tell him?"

Kagome felt her 'I'm fine' mask slip back into place more firmly. She couldn't collapse until after Souta had his own chance to deal with it, regardless of what Inuyasha wanted her to do. Hopefully he wouldn't haul out all of his Samhain books again. "I think so. Just let me talk."

Inuyasha nodded, clearly not happy, but unable to fight with Souta so close. "I'll change then. But mate, I'm not forgetting about this." he warned, before shooting upstairs.

"Of course not." she muttered. Everyone else hadn't noticed it, or ignored it. Why couldn't he? Her life would be so much easier.

Not that it was piece of cake with the mateship, the weird marks, new powers, and potential missions to save Kagura/Inuyasha/her family/etc... So the least he could do, was _let it go. _

But then he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he had. And honestly, she would have been hurt if he was just like everyone else in her life who hadn't seen her hide her pain.

But still, this wasn't the best time for a heart to heart.

"HONEY, I'M HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Souta laughed like that was the funniest thing he had ever said as he walked in, the door slamming shut behind him. "Hey Inuyasha! Can I beat you in Mortal Combat again?"

Inuyasha was instantly sprawled in an armchair, jeans and a red t-shirt from the church's lost and found covering him. "Maybe later, kid. Get in here."

"Coming!"

Kagome _had _to roll her eyes, even with everything that was going on. When did her little brother ever listen to her like that?

Souta bounded into the living room, a can of soda in one hand and his book bag in the other. "Wazza up my homies?"

...she _really _needed to look into blocking MTV.

Looking at their grim faces, Souta started to frown. "What's wrong? Kagome looks funny. And I mean it's worse then usual."

Well, irritating little brothers definitely made it easier to hold onto control. Kagome let it go, knowing Souta was about to lose all the bravado. "We need to talk."

Sometimes when it came to things like this, she hated being strong.

* * *

He hadn't taken it as badly as she thought he might. Souta hadn't raced for his Samhain books, started up a batch of soul cakes, or made plans for another altar. He didn't break things, stormed out of the room or screamed out accusations.

He just quietly cried.

Now he was carefully snuggled next to Kagome, being as gentle as possible since he thought her ribs were still broken. He hadn't wanted to watch TV, so once he was done crying, he just talked to Inuyasha about anything and everything. He especially liked hearing about Inuyasha's older brother, though he decided he wasn't as cool as Inuyasha.

Kagome was never more thankful for Inuyasha.

"-So Sess hears this rumor that Kagura is working at the-" Inuyasha paused, probably trying to find the modern day equivalent to whatever he was talking about. "Where the weird people go-"

"Freak show?" Souta guessed.

"Freak show! He hears Kagura is working for a freak show as a he gets insanely jealous, because if she's that flexible, he wants her performing for a different type of audience, know what I mean?"

"No, he doesn't, and doesn't need to." Kagome interrupted before Souta could ask.

"Oh, well anyway, Sess goes to every single freak show in the country, trying to find Kagura. He's seen women with more facial hair then he has, but he can't find his woman anywhere. Finally, about six months after he started looking, he finds Kagura in some seedy bar. She made the whole thing up after he sent one of her suitors to jail."

Souta's eyes went wide, showing real interest. "He can do that?"

"I think it's getting late. I'm tired." she faked a yawn, hoping he would believe it. She wasn't sure if it would be smart to go into much detail yet about who Sesshomaru really was.

Inuyasha stood up immediately. "We'll move this to your room then." Under Souta's awestruck gaze, he scooped Kagome up, cradling her carefully against his chest. "Come on, Souta."

Following behind Inuyasha, they walked up the stairs, carefully not looking at their mother's room as Inuyasha led the way to Kagome's.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on her bed, careful to keep her propped up with pillows behind her back. "I'll be back with water for your pills."

Kagome relaxed into her bed, the day finally starting to wear on her. Souta stood next to her mattress, looking like he wanted to say something."Souta, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still kinda sad." he admitted. "But you, Inuyasha, and Dad helped a lot."

Her brows shot up. "Dad helped you?"

He nodded. "It was when I had that dream. He told me that he loved me for loving him enough to try to talk and see him again, but it was ok to let him go. I don't need Halloween or any of those rituals to remember him. He'll always be with me, even if I'm not keeping his altar or slicing up apples for signs from him. And you-"

Kagome's heart picked up. "What about me?"

"He loves you, and he's so proud of you. But he wants you to know too that it's ok to let go. He said, 'sometimes to be strong, you need to be weak'. You've done a lot to keep our family together, but you don't need to sacrifice yourself for us. And that's what you're going to do if you don't let go. If you wait much longer to fall apart, you might not be able to pull yourself together. He wanted me to emphasize that you can do it now, because you have people that know where all the pieces go." Souta looked more solemn then any boy his age had a right to. "He told me to wait to tell you that till you really needed to hear it. I think that's now."

The lump in her throat was getting bigger, and she had to clear her throat a bit before responding.

"You're right Souta. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Good night." he stopped on his way out her door. "I'll see you in the morning, right?"

He should _never _have to wonder about that. "You will. I promise."

"Good night, Kagome." he said again.

"Night, Souta."

She could feel her walls crumbling. Even if it hadn't really been their father telling Souta all that, it had hit too close to home. Everything she'd kept locked away was pushing at her defenses. The gut-wrenching pain at losing her father, the struggle to keep it together since his death, and the agony at nearly losing her mother for good. She couldn't hold it back much longer.

Not only that, but she didn't want to.

And she didn't _have _to anymore. Inuyasha was the first one to notice something was wrong. He had been there for her. He had been there for her family. They might have started the day off shaky, their entire relationship a little strangely, but she knew he was someone who would know where the pieces belonged.

She let the first tear fall when he walked through the door, a glass of water in his hand.

"Inuyasha." Her vision blurred, her breath catching on the lump lodged in her throat. "I'm not fine."

She started sobbing as soon as she felt his arms wrap around her, her face pressed into the crock of his neck. She felt his skin dampen from her tears, and that only made her cry harder.

"I'm not fine, I'm really not fine." her voice cracked on the words as she clung to him, holding on desperately.

"I know, mate." Inuyasha started rocking back and forth, rubbing her back soothingly. "But I promise you will be."


	21. November 10, 8:30 AM

**AN: **Sorry to everyone who I promised an early update to! So here's 17 pages worth.

**Cutebaby: **Aww, thank you!

**Sweetkity13: **Never. Especially when it's so close to being finished. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Evelyn: **Thank you! It took me awhile to really figure out what she was feeling. The chapter was one of the hardest to write, but it's one of my favorites. Thanks for the review.

**Romanceaddict: **WOOT! Still alive! You'll see! :) Thanks for reviewing.

**Gamehead64: **LOL! (And I'm serious, I really did laugh out loud.) I live on a mountain. So I'll be safe while everyone else drowns. :P Thanks for the review!

**Kureopatora: **I've never watched a Korean drama. Maybe I should start, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**rila luvs anime: **I try. :) Inuyasha wasn't sure what else to do. There wasn't anything for him to fight or kill, Kagome didn't want to be comforted, so he just tried to take care of her. Thanks for reviewing!

**LEX22: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like the story so far.

**faded-jade: **Well, here you go. :) Enjoy!

**Angel: **Thank you! Lol, I think I get it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chazziegirl101: **Oh, it's not nearly over yet for Kagome. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 10: 8:30 AM**

_Pop_

Inuyasha expertly caught the toast, tossing it onto a plate before he could singe his fingers. He smeared jelly over the bread, knowing exactly how much Souta liked.

"Loopy things or honey stuff today, kid?" Inuyasha asked, Souta's cereal bowl already in hand. One quick sniff of the milk established that it was good enough for him to drink.

"Gimme both. Please." Souta added as an after thought, kicking his heels against the chair legs.

Inuyasha shrugged, then poured some of each box into the bowl. Knowing Kagome would complain if he used his claws, he cut up a banana with a clean knife, sprinkling the fruit over the cereal.

Balancing the bowl on the plate with Souta's toast, he grabbed the glass of orange juice with his free hand, easily carrying it all over to where Souta waited at the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Souta dug in as Inuyasha sat down across from him, ravenous. Crying had a way of making him hungry. Then again, he was a growing boy. _Breathing_ made him hungry.

Inuyasha propped his head on a fist, watching to make sure Souta ate everything. Normally the boy would be chatting away, filling Inuyasha in on his life, schooling, gaming, whatever, but this morning he was quiet. "You alright?"

Souta stopped chewing long enough to get a swallow of juice down. "I will be."

Inuyasha hid a smile behind his knuckles. The kid really was something. Kind of like his sister. "So, school today?"

Souta pouted. "Do I have to?"

He shrugged again. "Only if you want to. Kag might be pissed if you skip, though." He wasn't waking her up to ask her permission. She needed the rest.

Souta thought for a moment. "I might want the day off. To walk around and think and stuff."

Inuyasha wasn't totally happy with the thought of Souta 'walking around' by himself, but knew he really couldn't stop him. Souta needed the chance to get his thoughts together. Plus, he wanted Kagome to himself. "If that's what you want. But you'll have to be the one to explain yourself."

Souta nodded, looking brave. "Ok, I will...later." He quickly inhaled the rest of his cereal, grabbing his toast to eat on the way. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Don't do anything stupid." Inuyasha warned, watching Souta drop his bowl into the sink.

"I won't, I promise. See you later!" Souta left, pulling on his jacket as he walked.

"Feh." Inuyasha stood up, wanting to at least rinse the dishes. He hoped Kagome and Gramps wouldn't be mad, Souta really seemed to need the day off. Hell, _he_ wanted the day off and it hadn't even been his mother.

With a flick of his wrist, Inuyasha turned the faucet on, water starting to fill Souta's bowl. Kagome had really been amazing yesterday. He was so proud of her. How many demons could boast about a mate like her?

He still didn't know how she had held on to help the rest of her family. Or how she had let her mother go. He knew now it was the right choice, but at the time he was shocked. He could never be that strong. And the way she had fallen apart in his arms? He felt like the biggest man in the world to be able to comfort her.

Water started to overfill the bowl, but Inuyasha kept staring, not registering the need to turn off the sink. He was so blown away by Kagome. Powerful, beautiful, smart, and compassionate, it was more then he had ever wanted. More then he ever had with Kikyo.

It was strange. He'd always thought what he had with Kikyo was special. It was a bond that no one, not even God, could touch or sever. It was the only explanation for why the most perfect woman for him wasn't his mate, because it couldn't be manufactured. He had chosen her himself, and their relationship was deeper then fate could create. He was sure he was in love.

But whatever it was exactly he felt for Kagome, admiration, pride, lust, hell, even awe, made his entire relationship with Kikyo seem pale and shallow.

He shook himself out of his daze, finally shutting off the sink. Last night had changed so many things. Not only for Kagome or her mother, but for him.

He left the dishes in the sink, wanting to check on Kagome. He didn't like admitting it, but he hated being away from her. What if she woke up and needed him? She was probably feeling all vulnerable and woman-y after crying into his arms all night. He wanted to make sure he was there for her however she needed him, whether it was making her brother breakfast or letting her cling to him as she sobbed some more.

And...he missed her.

There was a definite change in their relationship. He could feel it. As he walked up the steps, he felt lifted at the thought of seeing her again. He wanted to be close to her. More then that, he felt he had a _right_ to be. One he wanted to take full advantage of.

He doubled checked to make sure her mother's bedroom door was closed, not wanting Kagome to see the inside if she wasn't ready. He hadn't had a chance to clean the room yet aside from stripping the bloody sheets.

He knew even before he opened the door that Kagome was still asleep. Her breathing was finally relaxed, her heartbeat peaceful. She sprawled across the bed, hogging the mattress after he had slipped out to take care of Souta. She wore one of his shirts he had coaxed her into once she started to calm down. Her face was still a bit flushed and tear stained, but that was easily washed away.

He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out how to maneuver back in without waking Kagome. As if sensing him, Kagome flung an arm over his thigh, sighing softly. She was a bit clingy asleep, but he didn't mind. It was sort of cute.

Absently, he grabbed her hand with his, knowing that was probably what she was looking for. And froze.

He whipped her hand back around, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. Her mark hadn't changed one line. The moon, the flame, and the damned spider were still on her palm.

But now her mark was a light blue.

Inuyasha stared down at it, not knowing what to think. Blue...blue meant love.

Instantly, something soft and gentle unfurled inside his chest. His heart beat slowed and his entire universe was focused on the tiny hand lying in his own. It felt...right. Now that it was in front of his face, his body, mind, and heart realized what his instincts knew all along. It had just been waiting for the rest of him to catch up. It felt good, and comfortable, and certain. It was nothing like what he 'felt' for Kikyo.

He tried so hard not to. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hell, there wasn't anything he wanted to do.

...he was falling for Kagome Higurashi...

And it absolutely terrified him.

He felt frantic. He felt like going to the top of the roof and roaring in triumph. So many things he wanted to do, but he kept going back and forth between running away in fear, and kissing her awake.

The blue was light though. He had some time; he could turn into a bastard, make her act like a bitch and kill this love before it could fully start. His feelings for Kikyo were safe, well-known and fully explored. He knew its boundaries and lines. But this emotion towards Kagome threatened to rip him apart and mold him into something new. Turn him into a man who would refuse to live without Kagome.

He had never thought about it, but he had always known he could live without Kikyo. He would be heartbroken, but there would be no urge to throw himself off a cliff or taunt his brother into poisoning him.

But if something happened to Kagome? There would be nothing that would stop him from following her.

If Mrs. Higurashi had even felt a fraction of what was going through him now, he completely understood why Gramps needed to hide the knives.

This potential love was scary. It loomed over him, bigger and more impacting then anything he had ever faced. Now that it was in front of him, he wasn't sure he could handle it.

Kagome made a small noise when he gripped her wrist a little too tightly. Her eyes slowly blinked open, still hooded with sleep.

"Inuyasha." she yawned, snuggling deeper into a pillow. One eye peered up at him, watching him closely. She sighed, turning her head further into the pillow as if to hide. The flush on her face deepened instead of lightened, and she tried to tug her hand away, giving up when he silently refused to let go.

"...I hope last night wasn't too hard for you." she finally said. "I don't normally act like that." She suddenly clutched his hand hard. "But thank you. You tried so hard to make things easier yesterday. I don't know what I would have done without you."

...ah fuck, there it was. His heart dropped into Kagome's open palm and he was falling. No more fighting. No more worrying or doubt. He was tumbling, head over heels. All it took was one thoughtful sentence, and he was doomed.

Warmth spread through what used to be his heart. Now it belonged to Kagome.

He cleared his throat loudly, unsure of what to do. Great, he was in love, so what? Up until now he had a plan. It wasn't like he could follow through with that now. "Anytime, mate."

She smiled shyly into the pillows. "I love how you say that." she admitted. "You don't put conditions or restrictions on it. You just let me know you'll always be there, in only three syllables."

Inuyasha was horrified when his cheeks started prickling, and he turned away, scared he might be blushing. "Er...anytime, mate."

She giggled softly. "I'm a little embarrassed about crying so much, but I feel so...light now. So relived." Her eyes drifted closed, still smiling. "I'm so lucky to have you here to help put back all the pieces."

...he had no idea what that meant, but it sounded important and mate-like. He liked it. Sort of in the way he liked Kagome clinging to him.

"Can we sleep for a little while longer? I'm not ready to get up yet." She did sound tired. She wasn't normally this open.

"So go back to sleep."

She tugged on his arm. "Come down. I sleep better with you."

Damn it, there it was again. He was melting and soft and hurrying to follow her request. He quickly slipped in next to her, letting her settle her head over his shoulder and her arm across his chest.

She yawned, nuzzling her head until she found a comfortable spot. "Just for a few more hours." she murmured.

Inuyasha reached up to hold her hand with his, covering her mark with his own palm before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. One of those stupid, sappy smiles started to spread across his face before he could stop it. He loved Kagome.

So now what the hell was he supposed to do about Kikyo?

* * *

Sango lazily started to wake up. Since the bedsheets were a mess around her, she kicked them off, stretching luxuriously.

Miroku's side of the bed was empty, the pillows cold. She was a little disappointed he was gone, but could hear him in his office, typing away at something. He would be back. After last night, she didn't doubt that.

She smirked, arching her back to enjoy how loose she felt. How good and relaxed. Bone deep satisfaction all over. She'd put Miroku through a hard workout and wanted to make him do it again.

Sliding out of bed, she raised her arms above her head, reaching up on her tip toes. Just for the hell of it, she let herself fall into a back-flip, loving the smoothness and grace of the movement.

She didn't put anything on as she left the bedroom, hoping the sight of her naked skin would nudge Miroku into another round. Her hair swayed against the small of her back, her bare feet made no noise as she padded into the kitchen. Strong tea sounded good right now.

She filled a teapot with water and set it down to boil, still amazed at the stove. It wasn't like her way of making it, but it was fast and easy.

She frowned at the flames, the pang of homesickness ruining her good mood. She missed home. She hated to think about it, since there was absolutely nothing to be done, but it was the truth. She never got to say goodbye to her family or her friends. She still didn't know what had happened to them. Had her father died in honorable battle or somehow managed to live to an old age? Had her brother succeeded in his teasing threats to become a better demonslayer then her? She didn't know. And sometimes that was worse then the homesickness.

She shook her head, hard. She didn't know why she was dwelling on it, there was nothing that could be done. It would more beneficial to plan how to track and kill Kikyo, not waste her time with things she couldn't fix. Her own existence was something she could solve. Kikyo's death was one of things she could guarantee.

She just needed Inuyasha's help.

She tapped her claws thoughtfully on the countertop. The stupid demon was still caught up in Kikyo. Why, she didn't know, especially since his real mate was so much more powerful. And not evil.

But there was a man for you. Maybe he was one of those weirdos who liked being stepped on.

Regardless, she needed Inuyasha. He had to know where Kikyo was hiding, or at least have an idea about how to find her. And there was still Naraku to deal with. Though her instincts to hunt weren't quite as strong towards him anymore. She suspected she just needed to concentrate all her efforts on Kikyo. Naraku was probably trapped in the jewel forever. She would worry about him after Kikyo was dead.

She just needed Inuyasha's help for that. Knowing how stubborn the idiot was, it was probably going to be next to impossible. But unfortunately, she had time.

_Ding Dong_

Sango stayed where she was, figuring it probably wasn't a good idea to answer the door naked. She heard Miroku get up to answer it while she kept her eyes on the kettle, waiting for it to sing. He murmured something before closing the door, his footsteps telling her he was going to the kitchen.

"Sango, can I talk to-woah." He stopped dead, arms full of a large box and his mouth hanging open.

She glanced over her shoulder, fighting the urge to smirk. "Yes?"

"I...I...um..." he trailed off again, his eyes wide and unblinking as they stared at her. The box shook and he jerked, almost dropping it. "I need to talk to you! Talk! Um..." he smiled sheepishly. "Would you mind throwing something on so my brain stops melting?"

Sango didn't let herself pout, but since she was curious about the box she darted into the laundry room for one of Miroku's clean shirts. "Now what?"

He set the box down on the table and took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to be here, Sango. And I can't blame you for that. But you have to know I'm going to do everything in my power to make you reconsider." He pushed the box towards her. "This is for you."

Another present? Not much could top getting her boomerang back, but she still wondered what this could be. Under his anxious gaze, she folded the flaps of the box back.

"Meow." The kitten stared up at her, her red eyes unblinking. She sat calmly on her haunches, her two tails moving lazily back and forth.

The homesickness came roaring back. "...she looks just like Kirara." she reached into the box and the kitten immediately jumped into her hands, purring. Her breath caught in her throat when she could see the markings on the cat demons forehead and feet. "She _is_ Kirara."

Miroku nodded rapidly. "The demonslayers have been taking care of her for centuries. It's considered an honor in the modern clans to be allowed to serve the great Sango's companion." he hesitated. "I was only able to get Kirara from them because she could smell you on me and was willing to come. They really want to meet you, Sango. They're already fighting among themselves about what position to give you and what field to assign you to. You could probably just declare yourself chief if you wanted."

Kirara delicately leapt up to her shoulder, rubbing herself against her neck. Sango wanted to crush her cat to her and sob into her fur. _Kirara_. It had never even occurred to Sango she could see her again. She knew neko's lived for a long time, but she had never let herself hope. "How did you find her?"

He shrugged. "Lot's of research. We'll just say I made Google's stock go up significantly. And you have no idea how much power your name still holds. You're a bit of a hero among the other demonslayers."

Sango cradled Kirara carefully to her. "So you did it all on your..." she struggled to think of the word. "Top tap?"

"My laptop, yes." Miroku carefully correctly, not wanting to make her feel stupid for not knowing things he should have been teaching her. "I can show you how I did it if you like. You can find out almost anything on the internet."

She didn't realize such things were searchable. An uncomfortable sensation bloomed within her. She was scared it was hope. "Can you...can you find out what happened to my family?"

Miroku considered it. "I could try, but the demonslayers would probably have better records. Why don't we go meet them this afternoon? I know you said you needed a purpose Sango, they're dying to give you one. We can go meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome after."

Well, she had wanted to talk to Inuyasha. "Only if Kirara can come." She had just gotten her cat back after 500 years, she wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

A smile spilt Miroku's face. He was softening her up! "Of course. You can take Kirara anywhere you like."

In spite of herself, Sango was excited. She didn't even care about the sex anymore. "Then let's go."

* * *

"The doctors just gave me good news. Your mother is expected to make a full recovery." Gramps voice over the phone was full of relief. "They're going to keep her on twenty-four hour suicide watch though. But that's understandable considering the circumstances."

Kagome leaned back against the couch, aware of Inuyasha's complete attention on her conversation. "How is she?"

"She hasn't said a word. It's like she was at home, but I feel positive that's going to change." Gramps forced an upbeat tone to his voice. "I won't be able to come home yet. Because of the early admission, I have to do the paperwork all over again. You'll be fine with the hoodlum for a few more hours, won't you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

"We're ok, Gramps."

"Good. How's Souta?"

"I let him skip school today. He didn't feel like going in." She couldn't blame Inuyasha for that. She wouldn't have made her brother go either.

"It's just as well. Give him a day to settle then. I'm not allowed to take up the phone very long, so I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Gramps." Kagome pressed the OFF button on the cordless phone and set it aside. "Well, mom's going to be alright." she knew Inuyasha heard her grandfather say that, but it felt good to be able to say the words.

He nodded instead of pointing that out. "Good. Are you alright now?"

Kagome seriously considered it rather then brush it off like she normally would have. "I think I'm getting there. It's hard to be the one who couldn't help her, but I'm glad she's with people who can."

For a spilt second, Inuyasha looked at her with utter adoration before clearing his throat and blinking rapidly. "That's good. Really good."

"What about you? Are you ok?" He had been acting a little strangely. She knew she had issues, but she didn't want to ignore his if something was bothering him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Of course. Duh. I'm good, really. Want some food?" Inuyasha got up without waiting for an answer, heading towards the kitchen.

Kagome stared at his back, confused. That didn't sound all that fine to her. And she would know.

"Inuyasha, come on." she got up after him, "You were there for me, let me be here for you. Is something the matter?"

She sat at the table while he started opening random cabinets. "Inuyasha." she said again, this time with more of an edge.

He closed the drawer under the sink, sighing. "...nothing is exactly wrong. Just...different. But not like a bad different. Just a...a different different."

Kagome felt like scratching her head. "...Inuyasha, you're making no sense."

"Just don't worry, ok? Nothing's the matter. Do you want some cereal? Or toast?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed a bowl for himself.

"Sooooo, what's different then?" Kagome tried to ask causally. He hadn't given up on her, she wasn't going to give up on him!

He took three different cereal boxes out. He busied himself pouring some of each into the bowl, carefully not looking at her. "...do you feel differently?"

This was starting to get really weird. She couldn't remember Inuyasha ever acting like this. But since the voices weren't speaking up, she probably shouldn't get too worried. "About what?"

"Well, have you looked at your-" he froze, his whole body going alert. "What the hell? Miroku and Sango are heading up." He dumped his bowl into one box, not seeing Kagome's wince. "Go hide somewhere. I don't want you around until I'm sure Sango's done trying to kill you."

Kagome stiffened. "Hey! I'm not going to hide in my own house. Besides, me and Sango are fine now. And even if we weren't, I'm a miko. I'm not totally defenseless!"

"Don't argue with me. Sango is dangerous and Miroku's a moron-"

"Don't argue with _me_! You're way too paranoid, Sango even told me she was going to come by for a visit."

"She told you that and you didn't tell me? Damn it woman, she's not visiting for fucking tea time!" Inuyasha felt like pulling out his hair. He realizes he's in love finally, so _of course_ Kagome does everything possible to put herself in danger. Why should he be surprised?

"Inuyasha-!"

"Kagome..."

They scowled at each other, neither backing down.

_Knock Knock_

They both sprang for the door, Kagome ending up following at Inuyasha's heels. She threw herself at his back, trying to reach around him to the doorknob. He snarled and grabbed her wrists, holding her against him.

She pulled, trying to get away from him. "Inuyasha-"

"Stop squirming, this is as close as you're getting." Inuyasha snapped. "And don't even think about sitting me, you'll just go down too."

_...knock, knock?_

Still keeping Kagome trapped against him, he yanked the door open. "If I see either of you make the least threatening move towards Kagome, I'm tearing your fucking face off."

Miroku only lifted an eyebrow while Sango growled, the kitten on her shoulder rumbling along. "The same goes for you. And I can do a lot worse then you, little-"

"COUGH, COUGH!" Kagome loudly said, interrupting whatever insult Sango was about to spout off.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, it's so nice to see you again. May we come in?" Miroku politely asked.

"Of course you fucking can't-"

"Can! Of course, please come in!" Kagome tried to jerk Inuyasha back, digging her nails warningly when he refused to budge.

Reluctantly, he stepped back, keeping Kagome close to him. "I'm watching you." he warned, only getting an eye roll from Miroku and a snarl from Sango.

Kagome elbowed his ribs, embarrassed. She was glad for the distraction of the visit and didn't want Inuyasha to make it unpleasant. "Please ignore Inuyasha, he's a little testy today. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oi! Don't ignore me, I'm-"

Miroku held up his hands. "Please Inuyasha, we're not here for trouble, really. Neither of us wants to harm Kagome or yourself. We just want to talk."

"I swear I will not attack Kagome." Sango bowed her head respectfully. "She saved my life. I would not dishonor that by harming her."

"...feh. You just remember that." Slowly, Inuyasha released the death grip he held on Kagome. He knew Sango was as good as her word.

Miroku beamed. "Now that we're all friends again, let's go and chat. We have a lot to talk about."

Sango stepped inside, her face scrunching up. "Why does it smell like-"

"Your kitten is adorable." Kagome quickly said, not wanting to be reminded of the blood spilt upstairs. "I've never seen one with two tails like that. What kind of breed is it?"

"Kirara isn't a normal cat. She's a cat demon. Legend says God gifted them as companions to the first mikos and demonslayers to help them with their duties. Kirara found me when I was eleven and stayed with me until I started working with Midoriko. She doesn't like being underground."

Inuyasha eyed the cat warily. "So that's the same furball you dragged around everywhere?"

"The very one. And cat demons have very long memories, Inuyasha." Sango reminded cooly, ignoring Kagome and Miroku's curious looks.

Inuyasha shuddered. "Like I could forget."

Kagome would ask Inuyasha later what that was about, she didn't care much when there was a cute cat she could hopefully cuddle. "May I?"

Kagome held out her hands, and Sango's eyes went wide, before leaning forward to let Kirara to jump unto her palms. She cradled the cat next to her chest, enjoying the way Kirara purred.

"Come then. Let's talk." Sango led the way to the living room like it was her house, her eyes determined.

She took over the one armchair, leaving Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome to uncomfortably share the couch, Kagome in the middle to keep the boys from fighting.

"So what are we supposed to talk about?" Inuyasha stuffed a pillow between himself and the arm of the couch, trying not to lean against the hard part. He was almost grateful when Kagome didn't sit against him, choosing to coo over the cat instead. He didn't like having Kirara that close.

Sango smiled a little scarily, glancing again at Kagome's hand. "Hunting."

Kagome scratched under Kirara's chin, assuming she liked it by the way her neck arched. "Hunting what?" she asked a little suspiciously. She had a feeling Sango wasn't talking about animals.

"Sango and I want to...find Naraku and...some of his associates." Miroku said very carefully, not wanting to upset anyone.

"How can we help?" Kagome asked immediately. Sesshomaru wanted her help in killing him anyway, maybe they would have some new clues. Though it would be difficult to discuss it with them since she had promised not to talk about Kagura's secret.

"Not how we can help, how _I_ can help." Inuyasha grumbled. He wanted to keep Kagome's involvement with Naraku to as little as possible. It was bad enough she had his mark on her palm. He didn't care if Sess thought Kagome 'could be the key', she was _not_ getting involved. And that was that.

"You need me to even get to Naraku, so yes, how _we_ can help." Kagome shot back, annoyed all over again. Why was he acting like this? His constant mood switches were making her crazy. "Kagura and your brother are depending on us, you can't be so selfish."

"Selfish? Selfish? I'm trying to protect you, you stupid woman! Fucking Christ, it's like you're trying to kill yourself!"

They both froze, his thoughtless words slamming through them. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that-"

"You didn't?" Kagome could barely breath, his every word feeling like a knife in her lungs. "Then what was that supposed to mean, huh, Inuyasha? Why are you acting like this?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance when Inuyasha stuttered, his face going red. "Kagome, why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure Kirara would like to see your room." Sango said calmly, standing up from her chair with another significant look to Miroku.

It was a lame excuse to leave, but Kagome would take it. "Sure." Kagome jerked her hand away when Inuyasha went to grab it.

"Kagome-"

"No. Not now." she snapped back. She couldn't believe he would say something like that. She didn't even want to look at him.

Without another glance, Kagome stomped out of the room, assuming Sango was following by the way Kirara strained to look over her shoulder. She let Kirara hop down when she jerked her bedroom door open, quickly finding a shoe on the floor to rub against.

"So Inuyasha is still a moron." Sango said instead of asked, settling onto her bed when Kagome stared out the window, arms tight across her chest. Like that would keep the pain from spreading.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said stubbornly. "But probably."

Sango chuckled. "So we won't then. You said you've seen Lady Kagura?"

Realizing she was being a horrible host, Kagome turned around, forcing herself to set the unintended insult aside. She leaned against the wall, arms still wrapped protectively around herself. "We visited Kagura and Sesshomaru's apartment yesterday. We...talked. Actually, I mentioned you to her." Kagome remembered suddenly. "They were happy you were still alive. Kagura has promised to have your last paycheck and legal documents readied for you."

Sango blinked, looking surprised. "You thought of me?"

"Of course. You've been here even longer then Inuyasha, I don't know how you've gotten along." Kagome looked earnest under her own pain.

Sango looked away to watch her cat, unsure of what to do. Once she saw the blue in her mark, she wanted to use Kagome to influence Inuyasha into giving Kikyo up. It looked like he had finally chosen her over Kikyo, but even if he was still hesitate to harm Kikyo, Kagome could be used to give that final push.

But it was obvious he hadn't told her about Kikyo, or she wouldn't be so eager to defend him. She was hurting, not only from their fight but probably from whatever made the scent of blood linger around her home. And she seemed like a genuinely good person. It made Sango feel...uncomfortable to use her. Even more so now then when she had saved her life.

"How are they?" she finally asked, biding for time.

"Oh, they're doing fine. They're really the cutest couple."

Sango wasn't sure she'd use the word 'cute' to describe Sesshomaru, or at least in his earshot. "They were fair employers."

While Kagome chatted on about something, Sango tilted her head, listening in on Miroku while he worked on Inuyasha. Miroku was having a better time of it since he knew Kikyo was alive. Though it sounded like Inuyasha was still being stupid and stubborn.

Out of nowhere, she was suddenly furious with Inuyasha. How dare he ever want to betray Kagome? She seemed like a good person, a good miko, and a good mate. Kagome needed to know about Kikyo, if only so it would be easier to communicate with everyone knowing all the right information.

"Here, let me show you." Sango was abruptly drawn back into the conversation when Kagome landed on the bed next to her, her purse in her lap. "I just got it yesterday from Kagura, but I haven't had a chance to go through it. It's been really useful, maybe it'll have something extra about Naraku."

Sango was confused even after Kagome hauled a heavy looking tome out of the bag. In sparkling gold kanji, it scrolled across the top: _The Forced-Updated Handy Pocket Sized Guide to Understanding, Controlling, and Taming Your Very Own Demon! By the oh so wonderfully fabulous Lady Kagura, Mistress of the Western Lands._

Her eyebrows shot up. "Lord Sesshomaru let Lady Kagura write something like this?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, it gets worse." She flipped the book open to the first page, letting Sango read over her shoulder.

Despite herself, she had to laugh a few times. It was good to see Lady Kagura hadn't changed much.

Kagome paused over the section about binding necklaces. "I should probably take Inuyasha's off. I haven't really needed them lately." she mused, not seeing Sango's own scowl about the remainder of her experience with the binding prayer beads.

"Don't rush it." Sango grumbled, thinking about Kikyo. "You might need it again sooner then you think."

"Oh, good. I was wondering what the new color meant. I noticed the blue this morning, but I didn't want to freak Inuyasha out. He didn't know what gray meant, so I wasn't sure about blue." Kagome rolled her eyes, starting to skim chapter 3.

Sango's heart sank. "Kagome-"

Her head snapped, picking up bits and pieces of Miroku's conversation with Inuyasha. _"Look Inuyasha, I completely understand your reluctance to involve Kagome in anyway. I feel the exact same. If Sango is the one to kill Kikyo or Naraku, she dies. I need your help to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Help me and we can keep our women completely out of it. Neither of them have to be involved." _

Sango snarled just as Kagome gasped.

Her finger ran back over the line, unsure if she had read it correctly the first time. **Black-Betrayer/planning on betraying you/some form of betrayal is in his future plans for you. Watch out for this one sister dears.**

"I don't understand." Her vision tunneled, until she could only see the words on the page, decorated by red spots. "Betrayal? But how, if we're what could he possibly betray me for..."

A strangled sound broke out of her throat as her heart was crushed.

Sango shot up off the bed, claws out and teeth bared. "Kikyo is alive!" she snapped, unable to coddle Kagome while her fingers ached from being to clean and bloodless. "Now come on, you can fry Inuyasha while I tear Miroku's flesh off."

Her power circled her with a pained wail, splashing purple light on the walls. She felt Kirara rub against her legs before dashing out of the room after her mistress.

Kagome used that moment of comfort to steady herself before she let her anger sweep her up. She used her rage like armor, to cover every part of her, to surround her heart, which felt on the verge of crumbling.

Taking strength from her fury, Kagome closed the book cover, and slowly stood up

She didn't know how much she looked like the mikos of old. Like the potent women who wore power like cloth, who were the justice makers and protectors of all, who were the final law to human and demonkind. She didn't understand that the reason Kirara had immediately taken to her, was because the neko recognized the strength inside of Kagome...and revered it. She didn't realize how much she resembled her ancestor, Midoriko, one of the most gifted priestesses of all time, or how she appeared just as Midoriko did when she had cast Inuyasha into that cursed mirror; angry, hurt...terrifyingly powerful.

Bathed in the light of that power, power stood unmatched for centuries, Kagome walked out the door after Sango...and Inuyasha.

* * *

To anyone confused, or questioning the end, don't worry! I know what I'm doing. Kagome isn't _completely_ fine and that's going to show next chapter. Until then, review!


	22. November 10, Noon

AN: Sorry again! My one month break turned into seven. (It's not entirely my fault though! I accidentally discovered Korean dramas. They're insanely addictive.) Hope this chapter makes up for it! LOTS happening! By the way, I updated my poll! I added three choices and you can chose from four. Still not promising I'll write what you guys pick but c'mon, we all know I'm a review whore ;) So you've got a good shot.

One more thing. I love replying to anyone who reviews, but I feel bad only getting around to the anonymous reviewers whenever I update. So if you have a profile, make sure you're signed in so I can thank you as quickly as possible. :)

**BashiYash**: Sorry I never responded to your message. I think there's something wrong somewhere, because the message refused to send. But no worries since I don't have one anyway, lol.

**Varietyisthespiceoflife:** Lol, no, I actually used to update once a week if you can believe that. But I have a few chapters stored up now, so you can expect sort of regular updates. TSAM is almost done anyway, so it's a bit easier for me to focus. The past couple of months have just been crazy, with school, work and my recent addiction to Korean dramas. So sorry about the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for some of it.

**Inukitti**: Thank you! I think a lot of people are curious about the spider, lol. You'll find out eventually, don't worry. Thanks for the review!

**Person:** Well, here it is. Hope it's good :)

**Corinne**: Awwww, thanks so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and Sesshomaru. (He's one of my favorite parts, lol) Thanks so much for the TWO reviews! :)

**Varietyisthespiceoflife:** Updated. Thanks for your patience. (Just noticed you reviewed twice. Thanks so much!)

**NurNur:** Here you go! Updated just for you ;)

**Silver Birch**: Awww, thank you! But I think with copyright issues, that might be slightly illegal. Thanks for the thought though!

**V-marshmellow**: Thank you! And it's out...right about now. ;)

**Rainbowgurl124**: Thank you! I'm glad to know you think so. :) Thanks so much for the review!

**Ammeirs:** Thank you! I try to be funny, so I appreciate it. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Alienkitty:** Sorry! Nanowrimo and finals got me crazy for awhile. But here you go. Hope it was worth the wait.

**NurNur**: Thank you! Sorry this was so late then.

**Rila luvs anime**: LOL. For you? Of course. :)

**Lex22:** I love you for reviewing! :)

i**nukag lover:** Thank you! You're about to find out what happens!

**Cullendaughter45**: Teehee. Oh, just wait. It's going to get worse! :)

**Kayla**: Oops. Sorry the update wasn't very quick!

**Evelyn**: Of course it needed all that drama. It wouldn't be my story without it. And things will work out…eventually. As for Midoriko…you'll see! Thanks for reviewing.

**kittychic0895**: You're about to find out! Thank you for reviewing.

**Romanceaddict**: Oops. Sorry that didn't really happen. Thanks for reviewing anyway!

**gamehead64**: LOL. Hope you got to higher ground!

**wolfy the snow wolf**: Sorry, I decided to do Nanowrimo instead, and TSAM went on the back burner for awhile. But I'm back now! So enjoy the new chapter.

**Chazziegirl101**: Which of course made it the perfect spot to stop. Who says Kikyo hasn't already come around? Then again, who says she's ever coming back? Maybe she got hit by a bus or something. You'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks so much for the review!

**riia luvs anime**: Lollll, hope life is still good after the end of this chapter.

**OMGILOVEYOU**: Awwww, I love you too! Thanks for the review.

**Garffreak**: Lollll, thank you! I'm hope this meets your expectations…and that you don't get popcorn kernels stuck in your teeth. I HATE that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 10, Noon**

Fuck. What the hell did he say that for?

Inuyasha's face was stark as Kagome stomped away from him. His legs tensed, his body instinctively preparing to move towards her, only stopping when Sango moved in front of him and glared.

"Stay here, idiot." the demon slayer hissed before quickly turning around and following Kagome. Kirara bared her little cat fangs at him from Kagome's arms before they disappeared out of sight.

Inuyasha stood stunned, not knowing whether going after the women would help or cause more trouble. He nearly flinched when he felt Miroku touch his shoulder, "I'm not sure what's going on," the young monk said, "but you should give Kagome some space, Inuyasha, it might help her calm down if she doesn't see you right now."

Inuyasha deflated and let himself drop back onto the couch. He hadn't meant that the way it came out. He just didn't want Kagome to get hurt and it frustrated him that she kept stubbornly putting herself in danger.

Miroku settled in the armchair, studying him carefully. "But we can be frank now that Kagome is out of the room. We know Kikyo is alive. We know Naraku is alive. And we need your help killing them both."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, his face instantly going blank. "I don't know what the hell you're talki-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku snapped, interrupting the denial on his lips, "No more games. We know and there's no way you can convince us otherwise."

"...Feh."

"Sango knows Kikyo's scent but has been unable to track her, we assume this is because of a spell," he said, pausing to look at Inuyasha for confirmation. Inuyasha simply stared back blankly, not wanting to admit that he actually had no idea how Kikyo was hiding from the demonslayer. "And," Miroku continued, "Sango knows about Naraku after spending so long guarding him. She just has no way of getting to him. But you can help us on both accounts."

Inuyasha drummed his claws into the arm of the couch, stopping when he snagged the fabric. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked, sounding exasperated even to his own ears.

"You can get us into the treasury to Naraku. We would go to Lord Sesshomaru, but he's kept Naraku alive this long for a reason, whatever it may be, we doubt he'll simply let us walk in and kill him."

Inuyasha wisely kept his mouth closed, knowing his brother would kill him, and attempt to bring him back to kill him all over again if he said a word.

"And you must have some idea about how to track Kikyo." Miroku continued determinedly. "I won't believe you if you tell me you don't."

Inuyasha felt his hackles raise. "Yeah, well I don't." he shot back, pissed off. Screw Miroku. Who was he to accuse him like that?

And it didn't matter that he did know, it annoyed him that Miroku would assume so.

Kikyo's phone number lingered in the back of his mind. Did he really want to hunt Kikyo down to help kill her? In spite of everything that had happened, everything revealed, the thought left a bad taste in his mouth. Kikyo had betrayed him, lied to him, and helped imprison him for 500 years.

But all of that had led him straight to Kagome.

500 years was a long time. If he hadn't been trapped in the mirror he could have left the country, started to have been groomed for Sesshomaru's heir or killed by accident by Kouga during one of their sparring sessions. It could have been years longer before he met Kagome, as a totally different person. Or maybe not at all. The thought alone made his chest ache.

So for delivering him right into Kagome's hands, he couldn't help kill Kikyo...but he wouldn't stop anyone from doing so either.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Have fun with the hunt, but I'm not going to help you."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Is this about Kagome? Are you still trying to protect her?"

Inuyasha was amazed at Miroku's stupidity. "I'll always protect her, moron."

Miroku glanced at the stairs before leaning forward. "Look Inuyasha, I completely understand your reluctance to involve Kagome in any way." he dropped to a whisper. "I feel exactly the same. If Sango is the one to kill Kikyo or Naraku, she dies. I need your help to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Help me and we can keep our women completely out of it. Neither of them have to be involved."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his respect for Miroku reluctantly rose. The man wanted to go behind Sango's back and kill without her. That took some serious balls. It was too bad she was going to kill him when she found out.

No one stopped Sango from completing her duty.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You just signed your execution order, moron."

"Aren't you listening to me? Sango will die if she's the one to kill them. I'm prepared to do everything in my power to keep that from happening. Are you just as ready to protect Kagome?" Miroku challenged.

Inuyasha stiffened. "You're not listening to me. I won't help you. I won't let Kagome help you. I want both of us to be left out of it."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha like he was the moron. "Do you really think Kikyo will allow you to stay out of it?"

Inuyasha scowled back at him...for an idiot he might have a point.

Suddenly goosebumps rippled over his flesh and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His ears burrowed under his hair for protection, feeling achy and quivering. Miroku shuddered when a strong aura of power suddenly pulsed through the air. It was like one of Kagome's classmates scratching his fingernails along a chalkboard, only a hundred times worse.

Inuyasha sprung up with a snarl, claws out and teeth bared, immediately suspecting Kikyo. But the power signature wasn't quite hers and he had just realized he wasn't going to betray Kagome that morning. There was no way she could have known that so quickly. She was good, but not that good.

Miroku abruptly hit the floor, landing on his back only to find Sango crouched above him from out of nowhere with red eyes and dripping fangs. "Keep me out of it, hmm? 'Protect' me from my own duty?" She hissed, digging her claws into the floor by his head. "Do you really think you have any right, mate or not, to concern yourself over my mission?" She was furious beyond reason, and yet her full attention wasn't on her mate. Otherwise Miroku would be dealing with a lot worse then a scolding.

And then Kagome walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha's heart fell somewhere around his feet and the rest of his body went numb with shock, his mind screaming in denial.

Kikyo might not have figured out he wasn't going to betray Kagome after all...but it appeared Kagome had just found out his original intentions for her.

Fuck.

Her power completely engulfed her, ragged purple petals circling her relentlessly, as she slowly lowered each foot, almost considering her steps. Her hair whipped wildly around her head, her fingers were clenched into trembling fists, but other than that, she appeared calm, her face serene, her steps even and slow. The old sweats she wore should have made her seem less terrifying, but there was little that would mute that rage.

Guilt swarmed him, almost drowning out the anger at himself and the sinking feeling he'd been found out. But damn it, she had to know things were different now. He'd go to his death defending her. She had enough pain to last a lifetime, nothing else was going to touch her if he had something to say about it. Which he did. Because he was her mate and he wouldn't let anything change that.

He squared his shoulders, determined to take it like a man. Besides, she had to have seen the blue, right?

Kagome reached the foot of the staircase, her bare feet making no sound on the wooden floors. She stared at Inuyasha, her lips tight, and her mind locked tighter. So there would be no melding to figure out the right things to say or if he should just get to groveling right away. No way of knowing if her 'voices' were speaking up in defense of him or different ways to fry him.

"Mate, I can explain-"

"Is Kikyo alive?" Kagome barely blinked, her tone soft even as more petals littered the air.

Hesitating, Inuyasha felt even more uneasy. He wanted to lie to her even though they both knew the truth. The words got lodged in his throat, unwilling to be spoken. "Kagome-"

"Answer me mate," she said, her voice biting out the last word, "is Kikyo alive?" Petals exploded from Kagome, purple settling over every inch of the living room. Sango immediately sprung up out of the way, dragging Miroku with her. They lingered in the doorway, exchanging glances as they tried to decide how much to intervene. They liked Inuyasha, but there was no way in hell they were getting in the way of a pissed off, untrained, powerful miko. And she deserved to know.

Kagome didn't break her gaze away from Inuyasha, her normally warm eyes colder than his brother's. "Is your old lover, the one you cared enough about to consider marriage, the one who stuck you in that mirror for 500 years, Kikyo the great miko, Kikyo the betrayer, alive?"

Inuyasha didn't wince when the petals covering his shoulders and head began to sting, quivering and shaking on top of him, wanting her to hurt him more so this goddamn guilt wouldn't feel so heavy. "Please, just let me-"

"Is she or isn't she?" Kagome asked again, her voice steady, her eyes impossible to read, "I want to hear it from you."

His shoulders sagged, feeling truly defeated for the first time in his life. He couldn't look at her face, so he focused on the petals at his feet, the ragged edges as sharp as knifes. "...yes."

The petals burst into purple flames that twisted and raged silently on whatever surface they had landed, but only burning Inuyasha.

Red welts began to form on his bare feet before he jerked his gaze back to Kagome, not registering the pain of the flames when her agonized expression hurt so much worse. "Kagome, you have to let me explain-"

"You lied to me. You've been lying to me this entire time," she pointed out, her jaw tense.

He forced himself not to break eye contact with her, even though being stabbed through the heart would have been less painful. "Because things are different now! I don't love Kikyo anymore. Just look at your-"

"Why should I believe your words now?" Kagome interrupted. The purple flames covered her like a cape, protecting her from him. "I've always been clear about my feelings, whereas it looks like you've been deceiving me since we met."

Inuyasha had never wanted to meld with her so badly, needing to share his feelings with her so she could understand. "Enough. You have to let me explain mate, so much has changed."

Kagome lifted her head stubbornly, her eyes blank but her flames growing brighter. "I don't have to do anything...mate."

Inuyasha frowned, frustration beginning to override his panic at being caught. Did she have to fight with him now? He was willing to beg and grovel but she had to be willing to listen. He might have been a dumb ass, but he wanted to fix this.

"Damn it Kagome, I'm trying to tell you why I did it!" He brushed the burning flames off his shoulders, growing more annoyed. "But this all would be settled a lot easier if you would look at your-"

"No." Kagome interrupted again, her eyes finally registering an emotion...pain.

Inuyasha felt his heart break, literally felt a deep pain in his chest as he looked at her. He took a cautious step towards her, afraid she was going to shatter. She had never looked more fragile, despite the show of power. His heart twisted painfully again. He just wanted to sweep her up and keep her from anything that might hurt her, unfortunately, that was him right now, "Kagome, I'm so-"

"No!" Her head snapped up, her eyes blazing with fury before shuttering again, hiding behind a blank face.

Damn it, now she was being ridiculous again. "Would you just-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's face slammed into the floor, pain racking up and down his body. "Kagome!" he growled into the hard wood floor, only getting her footsteps in return.

"Sango," the young miko called without turning to look at the demonslayer, "we're leaving."

"Kagome, please try to calm down." Miroku started, his voice low and soothing, "Sango's not going anywhere with you, we're all going to stay here and try to figure this out-"

"Shut up Miroku." Sango responded, pushing Miroku back on the ground and picking up Kirara. "Lead the way Kagome."

'KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared into the floor, hating the magic that kept him bound to the wood. What the fuck was she doing? Did all women go crazy when a man wanted to explain himself?

"Sit." she called over her shoulder as she and Sango left, the door slamming behind them.

Inuyasha groaned when the weight pressing him down doubled.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist and, without another word, dragged her down the temple steps, almost running. Her power masked itself instinctively, surrounding her in a comforting embrace.

"So what's the plan?" Sango dutifully kept up with Kagome, not seemingly nervous being around so much power that could fry her.

"We're leaving." Kagome said determinedly, brushing away the few tears that had escaped. Just saying the words aloud felt...good. So many times she had dreamed of running away. When the police knocked on their door. When her father's funeral pyre was lit. When her mother began slipping further and further away from her, and Souta hung on Dr. Saito's every word. When she felt so lonely she wanted to die, until she learned to push it away, to be fine. But she had hung on. She stayed.

It was almost cliche that in the end, it was a guy who was finally making her run from herself.

But she had reached her breaking point. She couldn't handle anything more from Inuyasha. Not any more lies, not any more truth. She just wanted to run and hide. It was childish and immature, but she was past caring. Just how much more was she expected to endure?

Kagome paused leading Sango down the temple steps. "SIT!" she screamed. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" She wanted no chance that Inuyasha would follow her.

If Sango thought she had lost her mind, she didn't show it. "Sounds fun." she remarked mildly. "Let's just make sure Kirara go too."

As if reminding them she was perched on Sango's shoulder, Kirara mewed and rubbed her head against her master's neck.

Kagome paused thoughtfully, her mind working out a plan before nodding. "I think we can manage that."

"Follow me." She was suddenly very glad she'd forgotten to remove her money from her sweats before washing them. With a new sense of purpose, Kagome led Sango towards the nearest subway entrance...she was going to get some answers. Hopefully Kagura didn't mind the intrusion...

* * *

Kagura only lifted a brow when her elevator doors opened, silently assessing them. "Chickadee, I love visits from you, but in the future just mention my name and cut back on terrifying the doorman, 'k? It's not his fault he's demonic enough to be hurt by your angry miko-ness. But come in, come in! You just missed Sess. I kicked him out after he hid my whiteout again. And I had just gotten a couple of cases of it. Men. Demon or not, they're all annoying."

Kagome stepped out, Sango close on her heels. She liked elevators about as much as she liked subways.

Scooping Kirara off her shoulder, Sango stepped out of the elevator and knelt gracefully into a warrior's bow, her gaze respectfully downcast. "Lady Kagura. It is an honor to see you again."

Kagura stopped short, her eyes widening "Sango," she said, her voice incredulous. "Sango! It really is you!" She exclaimed, quickly sweeping the taller woman into a fierce hug, "I almost didn't believe Kagome when she told me you were still around. I'm so glad you see you alive and well!"

Kagura released the tense warrior from her embrace and looked at her face, as if confirming once again, that yes, it was her, "We were all worried about you when you disappeared. Sess sent out a search party, but finally gave you a military funeral."

Sango blinked, moving back slightly from Kagura to let Kirara crawl up her arm. "I was declared dead?"

"Well there was no way you left. Willingly anyway. We assumed someone on a revenge mission managed to ambush you."

Sango softened in relief, relaxing more easily into Kagura's arms. "I wasn't declared a deserter?" she asked again softly. "I was worried..."

Kagura snorted. "Of course not. You had the trust of Midoriko and Sess. That wasn't anyone's concern. The only way you weren't coming to work was if you were dead. I'm so glad you're not, by the way. Your fangs are totally fierce."

She finally released Sango and stepped back, looking them all over again. "We're all pissed at our men, am I right? Don't worry, I have chocolate and wine! Except for you Kag. No wine yet. And cream for Kirara. Over here now, we'll all be better in no time."

Sango stared at Kagura with more then a little awe as she ushered them into the living room, chocolates weighing down the table in between the couches. "This is very impressive," she acknowledged, her interest piqued by what seemed to be a miniature fountain flowing with the treat.

Shaking her head at such odd, but appealing, modern gadgets, Sango turned to Kagura and asked, "But is this not...excessive for only three people?"

Shrugging, Kagura settled Kagome down with a plate of chocolate creams, pouring a glass for herself and Sango. Scooping a little cream out of a bowl and onto a plate she put it on the floor for Kirara, who bounded down from Sango to lick it up greedily. "Well, what's the point of having Sesshomaru's credit card if not to enjoy it? Especially when I'm angry."

She leaned back against the couch cushions across from them, elegant in jeans and a long draped sweater. "So what's up sisters dear? And what do you need me to do so you get even with your darling men?"

Kagome, whom up until now, Kagura observed, had been unusually quiet , simply stared at the plate of chocolates in her lap. Her powers however spiked suddenly, as if tensing around her at the mere mention of her poor-idiotic-clueless-mate.

"Kagome," Kagura asked, sidling up gingerly to the young miko, "is there something you want to share with the class?"

"Kikyo is alive. Inuyasha was going to betray me," she said, her voice soft, but her words firm. No anger, not sadness, just a simply stated fact.

Kagura winced. "Ouch. Okay, well I guess that puts the whole "Sess stealing my white out" into perspective then." She paused to sip her wine. "At least he came clean about it."

"Technically... I was the one to mention it." Sango spoke up, slightly angry at herself for the fact now. It wasn't like Kagome didn't deserve to know, but maybe she hadn't handled it as...tactfully as she should have.

Looking at the young woman now, Sango couldn't help but grimace at the memory of exactly how she'd mentioned it...tact definitely wasn't her strong suit.

"It's still out in the open." Kagura said, shrugging and helping herself to a chocolate strawberry, "Now you can guilt him about it for a few centuries and move on." Already her mind was plotting suggestions for Kagome. Maybe she could spin them off into a new book...

Ignoring the chocolates, Kagome set her plate aside to get up, her eyes suddenly sparking with anger. "You're speaking as if I will forgive him," she mentioned, her tone light and a little wondrous, as if the idea itself was laughable.

Kagura licked chocolate off her lips, "Trust me chickadee, it'll be easier for everyone involved to eventually let him off the hook. You're stuck with him forever after all."

Kagome crossed her arms and smiled softly, but her power practically rumbled under her skin. "I'm sorry Kagura, but after all that's happened, well, I doubt that the "happily ever after" you seem to be hoping for is going to happen." Kagome met her eyes then, and her smile fell, "in fact, I'm sure of it."

Kagura wasn't fooled, behind that calm demeanor, Kagome was pissed. Pissed and hurt, not a great combination when mixed with the powers rolling off her.

Slowly putting her wine glass down, Kagura dropped the cheery facade and simply asked the question that had been plaguing her since the miko walked in. "Kagome, to be clear...what exactly are you mad about?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked just as simply, "Kikyo is alive, and Inuyasha was going to betray me. Should I be happy?" Kagome inquired, her tone slightly amused.

Kagura arched an eyebrow at the response. "No...you should be pissed as hell, but things are different now."

"Just what is different?" Kagome practically snapped, her anger sparking a bit more. "He was going to betray me. Why should I forgive anything if he's proven himself to be untrustworthy?"

Kagura continued lounging gracefully across the chaise, perfectly content to sit serenely while Kagome fought against her own temper, her calm demeanor beginning to crack.

Kagura's chin was propped in her hand as she studied the young miko, all traces of warmth and joking gone from her eyes. "Trust me chickadee, I'm not saying that Inuyasha is blameless or bastard-less for what he was planning...but have you even looked at your palm?"

Kagome stiffened, and that didn't do a thing to stop her power from raging inside her. "What are you saying? Of course I have."

"I mean recently. Like...today, for instance."

Sango looked back and forth between them, confused at what Kagura was getting at. Without thinking, she dropped her chocolate strawberry back onto her plate and subtly set her wine down, shifting her body slightly so that she could leap in between the two women if need be.

Kagome's fist tightened, almost imperceptibly, as the young woman fought to reign in her anger. "...Why are you asking?"

Kagura lifted an eyebrow before reaching under the table to swipe up a handbook, lazily flipping pages. "Humor me and take a gander."

Her fingers felt like they were clenched too tight to open. Slowly, she forced them to unfurl, her heart pounding from fear of what she knew she would find.

...blue. A gloriously deep hue of blue. It spoke of the fathomless blue spread of the ocean, the unending stretch of blue sky. Blue was imbedded into the skin of her palm, sinking into the veins that carried blood through her heart. With every pump, she imagined it coursing throughout her body, sweeping Inuyasha's proof of love everywhere.

Love. Inuyasha loved her. Her. Kagome Higurashi, not Kikyo.

"Blue is a sign of a happy, loving union." Kagura pointed out a bit unnecessarily. "Yashie might have had his doubts in the beginning, so yes, be angry. I don't know what his motivation was, but the moron wanted to betray you. Please, go home and beat him silly. He deserves worse. But Kagome-" Kagura leaned forward, her dark eyes intent. "It's fucking hard to avoid looking at your hands. It takes a lot of effort. I wouldn't know, considering my shame is easily hidden with long hair. But I bet you could teach me some good avoidance techniques judging by how long it took you to react to the new color."

Her power snarled, forcing the hairs on the back of her neck and arms to stand up. She could feel a line of petals form around her neck and wrists, pulsing angrily. "Your point?"

Kagura threw the handbook at Kagome's feet, making Sango jump from the noise. "You knew what the colors meant. You might not have paid a lot of attention to the other ones since you were more concerned with black, but you must have had some idea!" Kagura raged, her cheeks flushed. " You know what color your mark is, how Inuyasha feels and yet you're not happy. You're angry, but it's not because of Kikyo or his possible betrayal!"

Kagura waved away the denials that began to form on the miko's lips, "Granted, perhaps at first it was! But now...Kagome, you now have undeniable proof of his feelings for you!" Kagura sat back on her chaise, her face the picture of confusion, "Kagome...just what the hell is going through your head? Because coming from an expert, it's not making any sense."

"Well, like you keep saying, I'm weird." Kagome replied with a brittle smile, "I get all the problems, and none of the rewards. The broken family. The creepy mark. The 'solemn' duty of risking myself to kill some ancient evil. The same ancient evil my mate was in love with and going to betray me over. So excuse me if I'm getting tired of it!" Her voice broke at the end, frustration warring with her anger. She felt old all of a sudden. And so unbelievably tired. It was too much.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Ah, hello, those benefits are about to start rolling in! As far as I'm concerned, the betrayal thing is a lucky break since you can hold that above his head for the rest of eternity. And once you save me with your new kick-ass powers, the Lord of the West, one of the most powerful demons in the entire world, will be at your debt. And I feed you awesome food. Look, I get that being almost betrayed is painful-"

"It's not just that!" Kagome snapped, tempted to start pulling her hair out. "This, this-" she held her mark away from her like it was disgusting. "This is worse than that!"

The blue hurt her eyes, but she forced herself to stare at it anyway. "This...this he can hurt me with." she whispered, feeling small. "I could have gotten over the betrayal if it had happened. I was strong before. After everyone had left me, I had learned how to get by. How to push it away and ignore it. It was easy to pretend to be fine. But then last night..."

She closed her hand into a fist when tears pricked at her eyes, trying to focus on the pain her nails caused instead. "I was weak. I let myself depend on Inuyasha. Not to leave me, for death, or depression, or coping. But to be there for me." A grim smile touched her mouth. "To put the pieces back together."

She shook, increasingly unaware of Kagura's and Sango's complete attention on her. "And he did. He picked up the pieces but he didn't do it right. He changed them around and made them fit differently. He mixed in pieces of himself. And now the pieces won't fit right without him."

Kagura and Sango glanced at each other, completely confused but afraid to ask.

"Don't you see? Inuyasha can hurt me!" Kagome's nails dug harder into the moon. "He can leave me, and take his pieces away forever. And if those pieces are gone, I won't even be able to be fine again." she laughed darkly. "And to think I was happy this morning about it. Like it was some great thing. But now I see he can leave me, just like the others. But now he's made me so fucking vulnerable."

Her furious gaze swung back to Kagura, suddenly remembering she was there. "So of course I'm only looking at the black. There's no way I can deal with the blue yet."

Kagura waited a beat. "Kagome, you still haven't explained how all this will happen if he loves you."

"Because now he'll be nicer. Sweeter. More tender. He'll look at me the way a guy should look at his girl, and I'll melt. I won't stand a chance. He'll make me love him." Kagome explained, clearly miserable.

Kagura raised a brow. "Ah chickadee...you already do."

Her heart dropped and her power died down, defeated. Her eyes started to water, even with the shame that accompanied it. "I know, and I...I'm scared."

Kagura's face fell in concern. "Oh honey."

Before Kagome could drag in a shuddering breath, Kagura prodded her to the couch, forcing her to lean against her as she rubbed her back soothingly. Slightly more uneasy, Sango clumsily patted her shoulder.

"I hate this!" Kagome raged, feeling the fabric of Kagura's expensive shirt start to grow wet. "I was never like this before him. I never even felt the urge to cry."

Kagura started to rock back and forth. "That evil bastard. Go ahead sweetie, it's all his fault."

"I didn't think it would be like this. So...consuming. If I had known this is where I would have ended up, I would have fought more." If only she had hit him harder with the candy bowl. She could have knocked him out, and run away, had him carted off to jail for breaking and entering, never gotten to know him and avoided this pain, this uncertainty.

"You still can. God knows the moron still has a lot of explaining to do and cash to burn. It'll be alright Kag, I promise."

"But it'll hurt worse when he goes." Kagome muttered stubbornly, still trying to resist. "A bitch like Kikyo I can rage against, have something to blame. That's easy to focus on. What am I supposed to do when she's not the problem anymore? When all there's left is...this?"

"Then you deal with it." Kagura pointed out matter-of-factly. "You're worried about being vulnerable, well dealing with Inuyasha is the best way to take care of it."

"He can still leave me. Love doesn't change that." Kagome tried again. "It just hurts worse."

Sango sighed. "Kagome,_ look_." She pried her fingers away from Kagura's shoulder, shoving the mark under her nose. "The mark is blue. He loves you. Whatever he had with Kikyo is just that, past tense. All the ways you're worried he'll leave you by...it'll all be unwilling."

"She's right. You're completely stuck with him." Kagura chimed in. "You're pretty much screwed."

Kagome only sobbed harder into Kagura's neck, no traces of her anger remaining.

Still rocking her back and forth, Kagura smoothed her hand over Kagome's hair. "I know it's scary chickadee. It's one of the reasons I fought Sesshomaru so hard. I get it. But let me tell you something as a woman that's fallen. One day you'll wake up, see him lying next to you...and it won't be so scary anymore. It'll become as expected as your next breath."

Kagome finally fell silent, her body limp and depending completely on the support of Kagura to hold her up. "It was almost like that this morning." she whispered, suddenly wishing with all her might to be back in the moment with Inuyasha.

"See? Hush now Kagome, everything's going to be all right." Kagura gently pushed Kagome up, wiping her tears away with the edge of her sweater. "Now be the tough, hearing-voices-crazy chickadee I know you as, eat some chocolate and come up with ways to get him back. I would get rid of all TV channels except for Lifetime, but that's just me." She reached over to hand Kagome her plate back to her, the sparkle back in her eyes. "Movies about battered women and eating disorders gets them in a different frame of mind fast."

Kagome chuckled weakly, finally biting into one of her chocolates. She still felt upset but not as frantically panicked. Steadier almost, without crossing back to the numbness she was so used to feeling.

Clapping her hands, Kagura snapped her attention to Sango. "One crisis averted, another one to go! What can Dr. Kagura help you with today?"

Sango paused with a piece of dark chocolate halfway to her mouth, eyes wide.

"C'mon, you can share with us!" Kagura encouraged. "I'd love to hear about your mate. I've never heard of a case of a human being turned into a demon, so the mate aspect should be insanely interesting."

Sango slowly put the chocolate in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "I had never heard of it either to be honest." she admitted. "I'm still not sure exactly what Midoriko did."

Kagura leaned forward eagerly, wishing for a pen and paper but worried about offending Sango. "What happened that day?"

"Midoriko summoned me when she was in labor with her child. She told me she was sorry she had to do it, but I was the only one she trusted to go after Kikyo and Naraku. However, there was no way I could assassinate her when she was so loved, so Midoriko decided I should wait for the right time to be released." Sango started to explain, twirling her wine glass between her fingers. She stared at the remains of the liquid, her mind 500 years away from them. "It was painful. A thousand times worse then any injury I'd ever received. I could feel my body morphing. My bones broke and reshaped themselves, muscles tore, everything felt like it was on fire... and then there was just darkness."

"Did she say some sort of spell? Do a ritual?" Kagura asked. "It should be impossible to turn a human into a demon."

Sango shrugged. "Her power wrapped around me, and that was that. She told me I would remain a demon until I slay Kikyo and Naraku. That was the last thing I ever heard her say."

Kagome listened closely, easily distracted from her own problems by Sango's story. "Where did she get the power to transform you? She was clearly dying. Her ribbons were frayed and ratty."

Sango looked over, brow furrowed. "Ribbons? What ribbons?"

"Her power. Don't you remember, she had those long strands of light? I always thought they looked like ribbons."

There was a strange expression on Kagura's face. "Kagome, where do you think the flame on your hand comes from? Her power appeared as fire. It was well known as her symbol and her seal. Where are you getting this ribbon idea from?"

Kagome stared back at them. "I'm positive the only flames I saw in Sango's memory were the flames the prayer beads created. Ribbons emerged from Midoriko. Didn't you see it that way Sango?"

She shook her head. "I was definitely surrounded by fire when Midoriko changed me."

Kagura and Sango exchanged worried glances. "Ribbons." Kagura repeated, shaking her head. "Chickadee, you are getting weirder and weirder."

"Maybe it's because of some family bond?" Sango suggested.

"Maybe." Kagura said doubtfully. "I've never heard of a miko being able to see each other's power signatures differently, but maybe it's something no one in the craft has ever mentioned. I'll have to make some calls." she sighed. "My to-do list is getting longer and longer because of you."

"Sorry." Kagome said simply, not sure what else to say. She hadn't even considered there was anything different in the way she saw Midoriko's power.

Kagura popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Eh, at least things are lively again. It's been boring the last few centuries." A thoughtful look crossed her face when she glanced back at Sango. "...prayer beads?"

Sango's face tightened, not revealing anything.

Kagura gasped, nearly spilling her wine. "That was you? You were the demon mate that stupid asshole put in prayer beads?"

Face still stark, Sango just nodded once.

Kagura sat back, looking disgusted. "Give me your new address and I'll send the demon slayers for him right now. I'll give you plenty of warning so you don't accidentally link up with him while they're taking care of him."

Finally finished with her cream, Kirara hopped onto Sango's lap, purring. Sango's fingers settled in her cat's fur, stroking her slowly. "Thank you, but I've already taken care of it. And-" she hesitated, looking down at Kirara. "-he's getting better."

Kagura's mouth dropped. "...please don't tell me I have to worry about you becoming one of those battered women."

"Of course not!" Sango snapped. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just...he's actually starting to try. And he ripped the beads apart. They're unusable now."

Kagura didn't look convinced. "I'd still feel better if you had the slayers on speed dial." she grumbled.

Sango blinked blankly. "Speed dial?"

"...Can't you see he's abusing you?" Kagura wailed. "How can you live in the 21st century and not know about speed dial? Has he kept you under a rock?"

Privately, Kagome wondered how much she was teaching Inuyasha about the new era he had found himself in. Would he have known what it was either?

Sango shrugged, unconcerned. "There's no point to learning much about this century. Once I complete my duty, I'll be free from all this."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Free how?"

"Midoriko said I would be a demon until I killed those two. I imagine I would revert back to human form and pass on to the next world."

"Wait, you want to die?" Kagome gasped. For a brief, horrible moment she was reminded of her mother all over again.

Sango sighed. "I'm weary, Kagome. This duty is the only reason I'm still alive, and I want to finish it so I can see my family on the other side."

Instead of freaking out Like Kagome expected her to, Kagura frowned at Sango instead. "I can understand that, but Sango, haven't you bonded with your asshole mate?"

"...why do you ask?"

"Well it's just...oh fuck." Kagura suddenly bent over, clutching her head in her hands. "Fucking bastard." she hissed, starting to shake.

Kagome put her hand on Kagura's shoulder, trying to see her face. "Kagura, what's wrong?"

"Move."

Kagome jerked back in shock when Sesshomaru was suddenly kneeling in front of Kagura, dislodging her hand in the process. "Where did you come from?" she gasped, her heart pounding. Hadn't Kagura said she kicked him out?

"Well a long, long time ago, Sesshomaru's parent's loved each other very much..." Kagura trailed off from her joke, moaning.

Sesshomaru took one of her hands, letting her dig her fingernails into his skin. "Hush mate. Breath for me."

Kagura inhaled slowly, her eyes screwed shut. "Ohhh, he's really pissed today."

Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome quickly got off the couch, unashamedly sitting close to Sango across from them.

"Naraku." He snarled, his free hand cupping the side of Kagura's head. "You will be paid back tenfold for this."

Kagome gasped, Sango looking on confused.

Kagura winced. "He really didn't like that."

Kagome's power tingled under her skin, making her shift uncomfortably. She narrowed her eyes noticing...something out of the corner of her eye. It was blurred and out of focus, wavering in the air next to Kagura. She shook her head hard, trying to ignore whatever was wrong with her eyes when Kagura was in obvious pain. It dissipated immediately, making her power grumble before settling down.

Sango leaned into her. "What's going on?"

Kagome just shook her head, knowing better then to be the one to explain.

"I promise you Kagura, it will not be like this forever." Sesshomaru swore, his eyes beginning to flicker back and forth from red to white.

Kagura managed a weak smile. "I know. I have faith in us." she gentled her squeeze on his hand so she could lace their fingers together, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead.

She bit down hard on her lip when the sleeve of her sweater turned red before sighing in relief. "He's gone."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead stripping the sleeve off the rest of her shirt to examine her arm. "Stay sit and wait for me to retrieve the first aid kit."

Just as quickly he was gone, and they were left staring at her arm. Kagura sighed, and picked up the discarded sleeve to wipe up her arm. "Don't worry, it looks worse then is really is." she tried to reassure them. "It's really not too deep."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, before getting a good look at her arm. Blood flowed slightly from the scratches, but Kagura was right, they weren't too severe.

It was the shape of a long ribbon cut into her skin, curling into a M that concerned Kagome.

"What the hell?" Sango breathed, noticing the wound.

Kagura glanced down and sighed. "I'm starting to miss my life when it was boring." she grumbled.

"As I am your mate, you cannot claim to ever be bored." Sesshomaru pointed out mildly, suddenly appearing out of nowhere again, a big white box in his hands. He stared at her arm, almost wanting to sigh. "Perhaps a little dullness wouldn't be remiss."

Kagura arched a brow. "How much did you hear?"

"I returned for paperwork I left in my office almost immediately." He didn't want to admit he was hoping she'd share her chocolate with him. Even if he did hide her whiteout on the roof.

He wiped the rest of the blood away, and studied the wound for a moment before spreading antibacterial cream over the cuts. "This is troubling." he announced.

"Tell me about it." Kagura agreed.

"Maybe Naraku is just playing with you?" Kagome suggested. "We were just talking about Midoriko and her power."

Kagura and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. "Naraku's never done anything like this. He slices and gets out. And besides, I didn't feel him melding with me until the pain came."

Sesshomaru only looked at her.

"I really can tell all the time!" she shot back, obviously bringing up an old argument. "He does not meld without me knowing he's around."

"Kagura, you are the one who wrote the book." Sesshomaru reminded her. "The only people who can detect mind melding is a demon's mate and family. The rules are not different for you."

Kagura glared at him, "I can tell." she said again, determined to be stubborn.

Sesshomaru chose to wrap a bandage around her arm instead of arguing further, knowing she wouldn't give up. It was enough that he knew he was right.

Which meant Kagome could be right as well. Naraku could be fooling them after listening in on their conversation and they were becoming alarmed for no reason.

However...he placed his claw next to one of the cuts. Granted, Sesshomaru was much bigger then Naraku and better in all ways. But the mark was too small and too dull to have come from a demonic hand.

"I hate to interrupt, but what's going on?" Sango asked carefully.

Kagura sighed before reaching over to pick another chocolate. "I suppose my man problems are a little more complicated then missing whiteout after all."

* * *

Kagome walked slowly towards the temple steps, Sango and Kirara at her side. She was glad she had 'run away' for those few hours, even with all the craziness that had happened at Kagura's apartment. But it was time to go back. She couldn't avoid it forever.

She glanced over at Sango, who still looked slightly shocked. "Are you ok?"

"Just absorbing." she said quietly. "Her whole story...it's a lot to take in."

Kagome nodded, understanding perfectly. "Thanks for walking me back. Are you sure you want to head to Miroku's?"

She shrugged, "I will eventually. There's a few other places I want to stop by."

"You can come in if you like." Kagome offered, hopeful.

Sango allowed herself a small smile, and Kagome sighed in defeat. It had been worth a try.

"I'll see you soon then. Don't break Miroku into too many pieces!" She tried to force a cheerful note to her tone.

Sango didn't even blink. "I would never be that sloppy."

"...er, I'll just talk to you later then."

Sango inclined her head once before spinning on her heel and walking off, not looking back.

Kagome shoved her hands into her sweat pockets before looking up at the steps. She wasn't looking forward to climbing them. Or sneaking into her house. Souta might be home by now, and she didn't want him to see her walking like her rib had never been injured.

Steeling herself, she began to walk again, dreading reaching the top. And possibly seeing Inuyasha.

Visiting with Kagura had helped, but ultimately, she had to talk to Inuyasha.

As she reached the top, she could hear voices and a ball being kicked around. Kneeling close to the steps, she peeked her head over the top, only to see Inuyasha and Souta kicking a soccer ball around in the courtyard. Her heart stopped, and she crouched lower, trying to hide while still being able to watch at the same time.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa." Souta groaned. "You dribble with the side of your foot, not your toes."

"Feh. Then the ball shouldn't be round."

Souta burst out laughing at Inuyasha's disgruntled face before lining the ball up again. "Just try with the side of your feet."

"Whatever you say kid." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the ball, determined to try hard for her brother's sake.

She smiled in spite of herself. For an evil snake bastard, he was amazing with Souta. Especially now, when her brother needed a distraction.

She glanced down at her closed fist. And he loved her.

Her heart wanted to soften, but she wouldn't let it. Not until they both talked. Now that she was calmer...she would let him say his peace.

Carefully, she crept around the base of the hill until she could reach the house without Inuyasha and Souta spotting her. She knew Inuyasha could probably smell her, but she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She just wanted to lock herself in her room for a little extra escape time.

Tomorrow. They would finally talk tomorrow. Souta would be in school, and nothing would distract them. She wanted no interruptions or rushing to make it harder then it already was. Tomorrow she would finally face her demon.

* * *

NOTE from Penthesileia's Beta SummerSnow33: Hey all, so I know this chap is very very late, and that is really my fault, Jen actually finished this chap months ago, I've just been too busy/lazy/unfocused/uninspired to edit the bloody thing. But it's done now and I've got my momentum going again, so I promise that the next chap will be out VERY soon. We're talking days here people, so get ready for a lot of crazy epicness and a lot of laughs, cause we have some new stuff planned as well as a lot done. Sorry again! Promise I'll definitely try not to let this happen again! (best I can offer, since I don't wanna lie)

-SummerSnow33 (formerly CutePsycoNhyper)

What she said. Now go review! (Pretty Please?)


	23. November 11

AN: Sorry if the beginning is a little sappy. I just watched Hachi, (which is the saddest dog movie ever, so DON'T WATCH IT!) and after bawling my eyes out, I wanted to write a little thing just for Kirara. (...I don't think I'm being serious enough about this. If you don't like crying or being miserable, or thinking about what will happen to your dog once you're dead, don't ever watch that damn movie.)

**Evelyn**: I finally updated! :) Sorry again it took so long. Miroku and Sango's relationship is shaky. He wants her, but she's really only living for her duty, though he's been tempting her. More on them though this chapter. And as for the M...you'll find out eventually!

**Adam**: (Blush) Awww, thank you! Here it is, all nice and updated for you. :)

**Blank**: Sorry about that. Life was a tad crazy and filled with Korean Dramas for awhile. But here I am! Until I get distracted again anyway, lol. Thanks so much for the review!

**CookieTheif**: Well, I'm glad to have you back! (Aren't you glad you missed out on my latest dry spell?) Thanks so much for reading again!

**Romancedobssessed**: Well, here you go! :)

**Stalba**: No one misses this story more then me when I'm not writing. So this story will not ever be abandoned just...put on temporary hold. Teehee. I think you're going to enjoy their little 'talk'. Thanks for the review!

**Ir33**: Lolllll, no, I can update on any day of the year. You don't need to look for it everyday, just every so often. I'd hate to take your time up with a lot of waiting. But thank you so much for reviewing!

**Heather**: I know, I did, I'm sorry. But here it is now! :)

**Moon Destin**y: Thank you! You flatter me, really. I really don't know much more from any other person, this is all just guessing, lol. Thanks for reading and reading.

**InuKag4eva**: Thank you! I hope this one meets your expectations. Thanks for the review!

**Blondie25**: I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you a tissue. But thanks for continuing to read anyway!

**Varietyisthespiceoflife**: Lolllll. Hope your singing isn't as atrocious as Kagura's. :) Thanks for the song!

**Wolfy the Snow Demon**: Well hopefully you're back by now. And if you're not, at least you have a new chapter waiting for you when you get home :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 11**

Kirara slept peacefully in the crook of her arm as Sango perched high above the city, eyes on the skyline spread before her. The sun was slowly beginning to chase away the night, lighting the sky up in delicate shades of blue and pink. Sango knew if she stayed on the ledge of the building much longer, bold orange and red would streak across the horizon, setting it on fire. The sunrises had been one of the few things she looked forward to in this new century. After being trapped in darkness for so long, the bursts of color every morning and evening seemed like a miracle.

Sango's fingers brushed through Kirara's fur, needing that connection with her. She still could hardly believe that Kirara was back in her arms, sharing the coming morning with her. She looked down at the slumbering face, resisting the urge to rock her like a child. Tears filled her eyes, before she quickly blinked them back. Kirara had always been more then a pet to her, she had been her partner. Family. Just as precious as her brother and father. It was such a gift to have her back when she had been one of the things she most wondered about, stuck in her sword. She'd assumed she would probably never find out what happened to Kirara once she was sealed away.

It was strange to think that she had Miroku to thank for that.

The new demonslayers had taken amazing care of her. They never kept her locked up, but always provided food and water and opened their homes to her whenever she wanted shelter. No one had attempted to tame her or claim her, knowing the only person fit to ride her had been Sango. Her own brother hadn't even tried. Kirara roamed freely until demons began to retreat from human society, turning themselves into myth and legend. She confined herself to the demonslayer compound, not sad but not particularly happy either. When the head of the demonslayers showed her the tree Kirara was known for curling up amongst its roots, her heart gave a painful twist, recognizing it as the place Kirara often waited patiently for her to finish her lessons.

Kirara had been waiting for her, all these 500 years.

It was enough to make her want to kill Midoriko, regardless of the miko's long ago death.

Suddenly restless, she hopped down from the church roof, landing on her feet easily and without jostling Kirara. Her bare feet barely noticed the chill from the cobblestones as she padded across the courtyard, scaling the fence that kept the church building separated from the small homes its workers lived in. This early in the morning, she wasn't concerned about anyone seeing her.

Miroku's home was on the outskirts of all the others, a modest cottage that was almost hidden away. Even if it wasn't so early, it made it almost ridiculously easy to sneak in and out. Miroku's coworkers still had no idea that she even existed.

Turning the doorknob, she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. In the early days, she had broken enough doors down that he gave up trying to keep her out.

The house was quiet as light began to filter in through the windows. Miroku was sleeping, but judging from his breathing it wasn't entirely peaceful. The bed creaked loudly when he rolled over, muttering something incomprehensible, even to Sango's enhanced hearing.

Moving silently, Sango gently settled Kirara into the basket the demonslayer chief had provided her with, a handwoven wicker basket with a plump white cushion. Kirara barely stirred, rubbing her head once against the fabric before settling down again. After making sure her water dish was full, a beautiful piece of blue pottery a slayer had molded and fired for Kirara, Sango eyed Miroku's bedroom door, hesitating.

Finally with an annoyed sigh at her weakness, she headed towards his room, carefully opening the door so she wouldn't wake him. She perched on the chest in front of his bed, curling her legs under her so she could rest her chin on her fist, studying him silently.

His face looked strained, and his hair was a wild mess around his head. He was still in the clothes from yesterday on top of the bed covers, as if he had just collapsed. He clutched a pillow to his chest, frowning.

Her fingers tapped along her jaw thoughtfully, staring at him. They really had come a long way; from him trying to trap and exorcise her, to him tracking down her pet and facing the demonslayers' wrath. He wasn't the same man who had done everything possible to hurt her.

Her eyes fell on his open palm, the red of the mark vivid even in the dimness of the bedroom. She had claimed him out of spite, when he had tricked her into entering his church to try to seal her back into her sword. When he cut himself on the blade, she laughed cruelly and kissed it, making him watch as the mark spread on his palm.

He retaliated by sealing her away in the prayer beads for the first time.

When he finally saw fit to release her, she refused to come back for weeks, preferring a high perch on a tower instead of the side of his bed. She stayed away as long as she could before her instincts urged her back, partly out of a need to further torment him.

But mostly because she had always felt pulled towards him, no matter how much they fought and hated each other. The mark had only tightened those loose ties into knots.

She should have hated him forever in spite of that. The humiliation and pain he had caused her. As a demonslayer, she would have been lawfully obliged to punish him for his treatment of her, had done it before as a human. As a human, she had beaten assholes like Miroku up for fun. Before it was easy to only look towards her duty.

So damn him for changing.

The Miroku she would have happily left would never have tracked down her favorite weapon for her. The old Miroku would never have worried about her cat. He wouldn't have offered himself as a punching bag. And he definitely wouldn't have sat by her bedside, trying to nurse her back to health from a sickness that was his fault.

She buried her face further in her hands, unable to look at him. A few days of him begging forgiveness should not change things. Bone melting, meaningful sex should not have been enough to turn her mind. But it did.

Through the faint connection she was trying hard to keep fragile, she could feel his growing devotion. His guilt and determination to change his attitude and win her. He had suddenly decided he wanted to treat her the way he should have for all these years and it didn't seem like this was a light decision he would forget over time. He was serious about keeping her.

Not that it meant much. Sango was never one for doing something just because it was asked of her. Miroku could beg all he wanted and that didn't mean she would stop hunting Kikyo and Naraku. But as it turned out, it wasn't just about what she wanted.

She wanted to bash her head against a wall rather then replay the conversation she'd had with Kagura in her mind another time, her words still mocking her. But the memory kept dragging itself to the forefront of her attention.

_"Let's talk for a minute, Sango." Kagura settled down close to her on the couch when Kagome wandered off to stare at the fish, particularly interested in a pathetic looking one with mismatched fins, while Sesshomaru was trying to pretend he wasn't eating the chocolates. "You don't seem too eager to share, and trust me, I'm not blaming you for that, but let's just assume something real quick. Hypothetically, let's say you've placed a mark on your asshole mate. Maybe or maybe not you've bound him to you further, but let's just stick with the mate mark, with me so far?"_

_Sango found the bottom of her wine glass suddenly fascinating. "I'm listening."_

_"Great. Now think about what's happened to me and Kagome who also only have the one mark. Kag got injured when Inuyasha was fighting, and I burst out bleeding when Naraku feels a little slicing-happy. If you go through with your plan to revert back to your humanity and then crumble into dust since you'd suddenly be 500 years old, what do you think will happen to your asshole mate? Hypothetically of course."_

_For a brief, horrible moment Sango couldn't breathe. In making her plans, she'd hadn't considered the effect it would have on Miroku at all, besides freedom for him as well. She took a quick sip of wine, wetting her dry lips."But if I...hypothetically marked him, but then become human again, wouldn't the mark just disappear? Sango the demon wouldn't exist, so there would be no one he could mate with."_

_Kagura shrugged, reaching for the exact chocolate puff Sesshomaru had been eyeing and grinning at him before chomping down on it. "You could be right. He may just go back to being a normal human, with no repercussions from having been bound to you if demon-you reverts back to humanity. Of course, you could also view it as demon-you dying and therefore ending your mate's life as well. Demon bonding is a funny thing. Trust me, I've been studying it for centuries and every time I think I've finally got it, people like you and Kag pop up." she took a bite of her puff, before grimacing and tossing the rest of it in the trash. "So to be honest, I have no idea what would happen to a demon's mate if that demon ceases to be a demon. I wouldn't even be able to find a theory of it. But best guess?" she paused, carefully thinking it over. "I'd definitely guess the mate would die as well. Just because he's bound to a demon who becomes human doesn't mean those ties disappear as well."_

_Her hand tightened on her glass, the wine rippling. "But you can't be sure."_

_"You're right, there's no way to know for sure." Her eyes slid slyly over to hers. "Especially since this is only a hypothetical situation, right?"_

_Sango stayed silent, her heart racing._

_Kagura set her own wine glass down to top off Sango's, leaning in closer. "So that's why your mate's punishment is completely up to you. I won't send the demonslayers after him, even after the repeated use of prayer beads. If you decide to go through with your plan and die, he'll die along with you for his crimes. And if you change your mind and allow someone else to hunt Kikyo?" Kagura lazily sipped from her glass, her eyes intent on hers over the rim. "Then his punishment will be a life sentence with you, chained to the fate he hated so much. Either would be a fitting penance. Probably something you might have thought of in your heyday."_

_Her eyes softened, before she handed her an envelope and a chocolate truffle. "I just want you to know, Sango, that whatever you pick I'll understand. I may not be happy, but I'll accept it as what's best for you. ...Assuming this isn't all just a wild theory and you haven't even touched your mate with the sharp end of your Hiraskotsu of course."_

So now here she sat, an envelope of money, legal documents, and a death warrant for her mate, stuffed down her shirt, while her sword taunted her from its hiding spot under Miroku's bed. Tired, confused, and unsure of what to do now.

A week ago if told Miroku might die with her, she would have jumped at the chance for a little well earned revenge. Miroku had trapped her in prayer beads multiple times, but she could drag him down to the afterlife. She would have the final word, as it were. He often wished he could live without her, but she'd make sure he couldn't. It really was the perfect punishment.

_I'd definitely guess the mate would die as well._

She rubbed her ears, trying to forget Kagura's warning. But things were different now. And she had never wanted to become the type of woman twisted by bitterness and old angers. Miroku had changed, and if she was being honest with herself, he hadn't been the man she first met even before Inuyasha was released. He'd been uncomfortably proper and polite while she had just been uncomfortable. He had only recently trapped her in the prayer beads for Inuyasha's and Kagome's safety.

And he had given her back Kirara. For Kirara, she could forgive a lot.

So she didn't mind dying. But to send him to his death as well?

Unable to be so close to him, she left her perch and settled on the window seat, leaning against the glass. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't want to think anymore.

Her forehead pressed into the window, the glass chilly against her skin as she turned her attention back outdoors, unwilling to think about Miroku.

It was funny, but she hadn't known she could see the sunrise from Miroku's bedroom too.

* * *

Inuyasha had left her alone. That probably had something to do with the demon wards she placed on her door and window, but he hadn't demanded to be let in either. He'd given her space, and watched out for her brother. Going past her room, she'd heard Souta's excited chatter over a slumber party with him.

Kagome huddled into her blanket, eyes on her alarm clock. Gramps was gone, sticking his head in her room to say goodbye before heading off to whoever needed him today. Souta would be down to half of his cereal, ready to go back to school. Ten more minutes, and he would be gone to.

And then it would just be her and Inuyasha.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome got up, needing to prepare. She knotted her hair back into a bun, not wanting to waste time washing or fixing it before stepping into a pair of old jeans and her comfiest sweatshirt. She treated herself to lotion-added fuzzy socks, the blue and yellow stripes almost cheering her up. It wasn't particularly stylish, but it made Kagome feel warm and comfortable.

The door slammed below, and Kagome knew it was time. She wouldn't ignore, run or pretend the conflict away anymore. She was ready to face it. Even if ended up destroying her past repair. This time though, she would pick herself up, she wouldn't wallow in numbness or ignore her pain. She wouldn't go back to the way she had been living the last eight months, no matter what.

But first she had to actually walk out of her room.

Feeling scared under her false bravado, Kagome turned the doorknob, stepping out into the hall. She could faintly hear cabinets opening and closing, the sink running. Inuyasha must be cleaning from breakfast. She was grateful he hadn't come rushing up.

She paused by her mother's closed bedroom door, laying her hand against the wood. If all went well, she'd bring Inuyasha to the mental hospital to properly introduce him to her mother. When she felt better, she'd probably get a kick out of his ears.

Forcing herself to move on, she slowly walked down the steps. As upset as she still felt, she couldn't deny the little flutter in her chest at the thought of seeing him. The one night alone had stretched into years. She missed him, even though she was terrified of the growing connection between them, she actually missed him after only a few hours of separation.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs, the edge of the doorway to the kitchen in eyesight. She allowed herself one deep breath, steeling herself. Then she continued.

One step, two step, three step, four step, five step. She focused on carefully placing her feet one in front of the other, trying to keep calm. She would let Inuyasha talk first since she hadn't yesterday. And then she would rage and cry and hopefully move on like Kagura suggested. All the normal things people were supposed to go through. No more depression, numbness, Samhain obsessions, or work to help the Higurashi's get through conflict.

With that thought in mind, she turned into the kitchen, Inuyasha still washing dishes at the sink. His hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail, bits and pieces falling all over the place. He wore a black t-shirt donated by Miroku that clearly defined how tense and tight he was holding himself.

His washing slowed as she eased herself into a kitchen chair, and his head hunched down over the bowl he was drying, not turning around. She had the sense he was pulling himself together as well.

Finally, he gently put the bowl back in its proper place and hung the dishrag on its hook, wiping his hands off slowly. His shoulders expanded, like he needed a deep breath as well, before he turned around.

He looked terrible. Dark circles ringed under his eyes, his ears drooped, and now that she could see his neck, little red marks dotted the skin. Probably from her freak out yesterday.

Guilt instantly swept over her. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She had just been angry and scared.

Inuyasha straightened his shoulders, determination in his eyes. He strode towards the table with a purpose she hadn't seen from him in awhile, practically claiming the chair he sat on.

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of who should make the first move.

Kagome nervously licked her dry lips, knowing this was really, truly it. "I want to hear your explanation now."

Inuyasha nodded once, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. "I want to tell you it. But," He paused, taking another breath. "I want you to go into my head."

"...excuse me?"

"Like with Sango. I know you saw her memories. That's how I want you to see mine." Inuyasha pushed on, his voice determined."I could show you them through the mind meld, but I want you to be really there for them."

Kagome blinked, unsure of what to say, "Is that really allowed? Or possible?" Hadn't that whole mind thing only existed to save demons like Sango?

"You're Midoriko's line. You make your own rules." Inuyasha dismissed. "And we can find out, right now."

He leaned forward, eyes intent on hers. "It's just as well you ran yesterday instead of listening to me. We both know I suck at talking when I'm not trying to seduce you. So let me show you instead."

The memory from when he brought her twenty glasses of water crossed her mind. The time he won her all those stuffed animals, and went back to the fair ground to retrieve them. The mornings he dragged himself out of bed to get Souta ready for school, the chores and laundry and cooking he helped her with. He was right. He was much better at acting rather then saying. "Alright."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed, before springing up out of the chair. "Let's do this in the living room then. You can stretch out on the couch."

Following Inuyasha a little less eagerly, Kagome settled down next to him. Her power stirred under her skin, little swirls and whorls lightening up. There was a roar in her head, as her power begin to build in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha met her eyes. "Ready?"

Kagome sighed, reaching her hand out towards Inuyasha's forehead. "As I'll ever be."

All it took was a brush of her fingers against his skin, and she was spinning down, down, down.

Strong arms caught her, held her until the world righted itself, and gently set her down, keeping a hand on her elbow to steady her. She squinted her eyes against the blend of colors swirling around her, just beginning to slow and melt into shapes. "Where are we?"

"At the beginning. When I first met Kikyo." Inuyasha said shortly, still holding her arm.

Images formed around them, until they were standing in a red and gold hallway, ornate columns holding up the ceiling while paper screens made up the walls. Servants stopped and bowed at their approach, eyes cast down.

"This was one of Sess's palaces. See his mark?" Inuyasha gestured to the moon painted on the walls, glancing around. "Told you. Fucker always liked to show off how rich he was."

Kagome looked around in wonder. She'd lived near a temple her whole life, but it was nothing compared to this. "This is beautiful."

"Feh, blame my brother. Here he comes now."

A servant swept aside one of the paper screens, his bow so low his forehead touched the ground. Sesshomaru stalked through the doorway, not sparing the poor man a glance.

Gone was the barely controlled businessman, Sesshomaru was every inch of a powerful warrior Lord. His silver hair hung loose to his knees, blending in with the tail over his shoulder Inuyasha had warned her about. He wore the sword at his hip as casually as he had worn his tie, the suit replaced with a white and red kimono, a belt as golden as his eyes tying it all together.

"Wow." she breathed.

"No need to sound so amazed," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome waved a hand, brushing his annoyance off. "I wish I could see you." But since this was his memory, from his viewpoint and eyes, she wouldn't be able to unless he passed in front of a reflection.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I look pretty much the same. Just shorter hair."

"How old were you when you met Kikyo?"

"As a human, I think I'd be considered seventeen or so?" Inuyasha guessed. "Age isn't a big deal to demons after awhile unless you're older then dirt like Sess."

The screen door next to them jerked open, a younger Kagura panting on the other side. The servant tried to grab the paper screen from her, looking scandalized. "Forgive me, my Lady."

Kagura rolled her eyes, breathing slowing down to normal. "You're good. I'll let you get it for me next time, promise."

She was just as gorgeous as she had been in the 21st century. A purple and green kimono covered her delicate frame, though it didn't have all the layers allowed to royalty. Towering platform shoes put her almost to Sesshomaru's chin, and a feather pin upswept her hair while carefully covering the back of her neck.

"Do not tease the servants." Sesshomaru said mildly, not looking to concerned. But then, he didn't look like he was feeling anything.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Kagome studied them, something off. "They don't seem as...comfortable with each other." she finally decided.

"They had their own problems, even with the Naraku crap." Inuyasha dismissed. "Oh, and she's quiet because she's about to get Jaken drunk and go trick riding with his dragon when we're done with this."

Deciding that was a story better saved for later, Kagome pressed on. "What's this?"

A servant rushed up before bowing to Sesshomaru. "Lady Kikyo has nearly reached the gate, my Lord."

"Feh. Let's get this over with then. I've got things to do."

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha's voice echoed around her even though he hadn't said a word. It was just as deep and dark as his present self, thought not as sensual as when he went into his Super Stud moods.

Sesshomaru leveled a glance at Inuyasha, seeing this era's version of him instead. "You will remember the attitude befitting someone of your station and rank, little brother."

"Right, he should follow your example and behave as his brother lordship does." Kagura agreed a little too sweetly.

"...that was a bad joke, right?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little disgusted.

"More like an inside one." Kagura shot back, looking innocent. "Well let's not keep Lady Kikyo waiting to be greeted. Shall we?" she walked past Sesshomaru when he would have glared at her, instead making him stride ahead to keep pace with her.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind his memories, Kagome still struck by how elegant Kagura and Sesshomaru looked together. It was too bad they didn't seem very close yet. At least they would be someday.

Would she and Inuyasha ever be like them?

Kagura walked in her tall sandals as comfortably as she did in high heels in her modern apartment, nodding graciously to the servants bowing in her direction. Sesshomaru stoically ignored them, and Inuyasha probably was barely aware of them at all. Finally at the end of the hallway, two servants bowed again before opening a set of giant red doors for the royal family, ushering sunlight and wind into the stuffy hallway.

After the dark tones of the hallway, Kagome had to squint her eyes against the brightness of the palace courtyard. Servants stopped sweeping the stones, immediately bowing in the direction of the doors. Sesshomaru and Kagura stepped outside, and the view of the courtyard suddenly tilted, not as straight as it had been.

Inuyasha urged Kagome over to the side. "I was leaning against this pillar." He touched one of the enormous columns holding the roof's overhang up, and the strange view of the courtyard suddenly made sense. "I didn't want to look like I cared too much."

"Sesshomaru must have been thrilled about that."

"Feh. It meant I was giving up all power and control of the meeting to him, so he didn't bitch about it."

The servants started to line up into two rows, their hands clasped modestly together and their eyes downcast. Men grunted as they pulled open the heavy gate doors, sweat shining on their brow.

_ClopClopClopClopClopClopClop_

The horse and its rider galloped into the courtyard, the servants bowing in a wave at their brought her horse to halt, waiting patiently as servants gushed over her.

Kagome instantly hated her.

Kikyo was beautiful, definitely in the same league as Kagura even without the noble clothing. Her inky black hair was tied back neatly, framing a face that da Vinci could have painted on a ceiling. She was clothed in the traditional miko outfit, but wore it as elegantly as Kagura wore her silk. A bow and arrow was thrown over her shoulder, giving her beauty a slightly lethal edge. This was a woman who knew her place in the world and how to maintain it. Confidence and self-assurance clung to her like a second skin. No wonder Inuyasha had been willing to give so much up for her.

Kagome resisted the urge to tug at her clothing or fuss with her hair. This was Inuyasha's memory after all. It could very well be that he saw Kikyo as prettier then she really was.

Though, a small voice inside her pointed out, from what she had seen in Sango's memory, that clearly wasn't the case.

Inuyasha held out his hand, interrupting her pity party before it could really start. "Feel what I was feeling."

Kagome stared at him, not sure if she wanted to make things that easy on him. Especially when Kikyo was so gorgeous.

He didn't waver. "Please? I want you to understand."

_Do it, do it._

Damn it. She couldn't resist when both her voice and Inuyasha were begging her to. Reluctantly, Kagome lightly placed her palm over his.

He forced their fingers to lace together, and electricity raced between them, her hair nearly standing up on end. It was like walking into an electric fence, but strangely not painful. The shock had just forced a loose piece back into place.

Now when she looked at Kikyo, she could feel at how lust hit Inuyasha hard. The woman was a goddess in human form. Inuyasha's heart pounded, his mouth went dry. She was glorious. She was a work of art. She was everything Inuyasha had ever dreamed. He wanted her in his bed, underneath him, and screaming.

Snarling, Kagome tried to jerk her hand away, almost snapping at Inuyasha when he held on.

"Just wait! I promise there's a point to this."

Kagome settled down with one more glare, knowing how light headed Inuyasha felt as Kikyo dismounted from her horse and handed the reins off to a servant. He wanted to lunge at her, but didn't want to scare her either.

She floated up the steps, walking much too humanly slow for her. He didn't blink as she approached, but just watched unwavering, assuring hewouldn't even give her a moment of blindness to escape.

Hands over her heart, Kikyo bowed to Kagura and Sesshomaru. "My lord and lady. I am honored to visit you." Her eyes slid slyly to Inuyasha. "It is a joy to make Lord Inuyasha's acquaintance as well."

His heart stopped before beating harder then ever. She had said his name. Inuyasha wanted to hear it again and again, as a moan, as a scream, as a satisfied sigh in the aftermath.

Kagome wanted to growl and go for her eyes. Bitch! It was obvious she wanted him. Kagura picked up on it too if her faint eyebrow lift was anything to go by.

"It's lovely to see you again, Kikyo." Kagura gracefully inclined her head in greeting. "We welcome you to our home."

"Thank you for your hospitality my lord and lady." Kikyo bowed again.

He watched Kikyo's lips move, not comprehending at all what she was saying at that point. But he definitely noticed she wasn't eating Sess up with her eyes like other women. She barely paid any attention to him, focusing on Kagura and shooting little glances off to Inuyasha. Her hair spilled over her shoulder from her constant bowing to Kagura and Sesshomaru, a black waterfall framing her face. It was so elegant, he wanted to dirty her up a bit, maybe even-

"Inuyasha!" Kagura snapped. "You there?"

He blinked in confusion, coming out of a fog. "Feh, I'm right here, aren't I?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Sure. Then you already know that Sessie Pie told you to take Kikyo to her room, right?"

Kagome felt his heart leap in his chest. "Of course I know that. I was making sure you knew that."

"Oh, is that it?" Kagura shook her head, only slightly amused by him. "Well, now that we've established what everyone knows, why don't you go do it? She looks tired and could use some rest before dinner."

Kikyo smiled serenely at them. "I would be honored to walk with you, Prince Inuyasha."

"Lovely. Now that that's covered, I will see you all at dinner." Kagura turned and swept out, ignoring Sesshomaru who immediately turned and followed her, not at all like his diplomatic self.

Kikyo bowed again to Inuyasha, smiling sweetly when the memory abruptly spun off into a rainbow of colors, making Kagome a little dizzy.

"So what was the point of that?" Kagome asked, annoyed. She didn't like the thought at all that Inuyasha had ever wanted someone before her.

"You'll see soon. Pay attention here." Inuyasha ordered as the whirlwind of colors calmed into a night scene, a rumpled looking Kikyo lying on her back gazing up at the stars.

"I dunno Kikyo, this sounds insane." Inuyasha's voice surrounded them, sounding doubtful.

Kikyo rolled onto her side, "Just listen with an open mind. You love me enough to do that, right?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha snapped, indignant.

And it was true. Kagome could feel the love he had for Kikyo. It was fragile and new, but tender and sweet. It rippled across his body, surrounding him in waves of warmth.

She on the other hand just wanted to rip Kikyo apart.

"So let me explain more clearly. The Sacred Jewel has the power to change a demon's mate." Kikyo said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "You can use its power to make me not just your love, but your real mate."

"Sess told me the Sacred Jewel was destroyed though." Inuyasha still didn't sound convinced. "He doesn't usually lie to me."

"Of course he would tell you that. He knows how close we are. He can't risk other demons finding out about the jewel's power and wanting to change their fates. He would have to constantly fight them off." Kikyo pointed out. "Besides, why should you get the chance to pick your own mate when he couldn't?"

"Hey! Kagura's cool." Inuyasha defended quickly, Kagome silently agreeing. "He's lucky to have someone like her."

Kikyo shrugged. "And one day he'll see it that way, but right now? You could hardly call their mating happy."

"A lot of demons and their mates are like that in the beginning. They start to bond eventually."

Kikyo only arched an elegant brow. "And how long have Sesshomaru and Kagura been mated?"

Inuyasha sighed instead. "It doesn't sound right, Kikyo. Where did you hear this from anyway?"

Kikyo rolled onto her back again, lacing her fingers over her stomach. "Midoriko and I are quite close, as you know."

"_Midoriko_ told you this?"

She closed her eyes, seemingly unconcerned with his shock. "Really Inuyasha, why do you think your brother had his new treasury built and brought Midoriko and Sango in to guard it? Others already fear to steal from him. Which means what he needs protected is truly great indeed."

"That doesn't mean it's the Sacred Jewel. And-" Inuyasha pushed on when Kikyo would have interrupted. "-Why the hell would a trapped demon like Naraku be willing to help anyone choose their own mates? I really think Midoriko is screwing with you, Kikyo."

Kikyo vaulted up from the ground, anger nearly turning her pretty face ugly. "Is this your way of saying you wouldn't want me to be your mate?"

Kagome groaned. Was Kikyo really going to play that card?

"...what?" Poor Inuyasha. He had no idea of the power Kikyo was about to command over him.

"That's it, isn't it? This is your way of saying you don't love me enough to be your mate." Tears filled Kikyo's eyes. "You don't have to fight it so much Inuyasha. I understand if you don't. I had just hoped...but I guess I was just being foolish."

"Kikyo, what the hell are you talking about? You know I love you and want you to be my real mate!" Inuyasha shot back, a thread of desperation making him sound...well, desperate. He really was no match against a smart, crying manipulator like Kikyo.

"Then why aren't you doing everything possible to make that happen? Why are you fighting against this so much? It might sound strange, but it's the only chance we have!" Kikyo got up on her knees, one, two tears slipping out. "I love you Inuyasha. I want to do this for us. The thought of ever losing you to another woman?" She shuddered, looking distraught. "I can hardly bare it. But it would be even worse knowing that you don't feel the same."

Inuyasha's stomach was in knots, guilt sweeping over them. "Kikyo, listen to me." Inuyasha took control before she could start sobbing, his hands suddenly coming into view as he gripped her shoulders. "I love you. And I don't want you to doubt that any longer. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Kikyo immediately brightened, triumph replacing her tears. "I knew I could trust in you Inuyasha! So here's the plan-"

The memory stopped and was whisked away, darkness covering Inuyasha and Kagome. No wonder he had been under her spell. She was convincing, especially while crying. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't have thought to much about it. Kikyo was hurting, and he would have done anything to stop that, even seek out the Sacred Jewel.

Slowly, light began to glow, chasing away the dark revealing the rough stone walls and piles of gold underneath. The treasury was much the same from Sango's memory. Precious metals covered the cave floors in unorganized heaps. Honestly, Kagome was surprised Sesshomaru allowed his wealth to be treated so disrespectfully.

Though maybe they were just distractions from the real 'treasure'.

Kikyo flirted in and out of the lit areas, her face glowing with happiness even under the ugly bruise that marred her skin. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so excited!"

Inuyasha's lips smiled in return, a finger reaching out to touch her unblemished cheek. "Go get your jewel, while I get mine. Then you better let me heal this wound."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, his face lined in concentration as he brought his memories to life. "You actually let her walk around with a huge bruise on her face when you could have healed her?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She freaked out whenever I tried. I figured if she really needed the bruise gone, she would ask me when she needed to."

Kagome stayed silent, trying to remember if Inuyasha had given her such a choice when she was injured.

"I'll be there soon, love." Kikyo said dreamily, nearly skipping off into another cavern. She felt Inuyasha's confusion at the strange phrasing, but brushed it off and started pawing through the mounds of gold and jewelry. If he could find it, he had a specific ring in mind.

Kagome squeezed his hand as he got tenser, eyes staring off in the direction Kikyo had disappeared to. They both knew what happened next.

A dark purple light slithered into the cave, lining the rocky walls and flowing over the golden treasures. Inuyasha shivered when cold raced down his spine, teeth almost chattering from the sensation.

"KIKYO!"

As the unholy roar rocked the treasury, Inuyasha threw her hand away from him, falling to his knees. "Don't touch me!" he snapped when she would have reached for him. "This is the only thing I won't ever share with you."

Kagome knelt besides Inuyasha, her hands fluttering over his crouched form uselessly. "Was it really bad?" she asked softly.

He kept his head down, not meeting her eyes. "It was bad." he said shortly, not wanting to elaborate.

Feeling helpless, Kagome stayed by his side, helping him wait it out. Whenever she tried to touch him, he jerked away from her, unwilling to share his pain with her.

Finally, the cave began to disappear into darkness, and Inuyasha allowed Kagome to put her hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. She winced at the lingering soreness clinging to Inuyasha's muscles, but held on, determined to understand this part too even if he didn't like it.

Black swept over them, covering them so completely she couldn't see Inuyasha anymore. She had never been in a place so dark. She blinked rapidly, worried for a moment that she had gone blind. She gasped when the floor vanished from under them, leaving them floating and unattached to anything but each other.

Kagome groped until she could find his hand, grabbing it with both palms. "What is this now?" she whispered, her voice strangely muffled.

"This is the inside of the mirror." Inuyasha's voice was just as quiet. "Whenever Kikyo needed to move it, she would wrap black velvet around it. So until she took the fabric off, I was left like this."

Kagome didn't know how he had stood it. Already she felt herself growing tense, her nails digging into his skin. It felt like she was in limbo, forever waiting for something.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice drifted sweetly around them, giving Kagome something to latch onto. "I'm so sorry for this, but I can't risk anyone finding you if they sense the mirror's power signature. Be strong for me, darling. Soon everything will be better. I've already bought the perfect couch for you, you'll love it. It's nice and big and comfortable, so once I prop the mirror up, you'll be able to stretch out on it and relax. Just a little bit longer, baby."

As much as she hated Kikyo, her voice was like a light in the darkness. Kagome felt herself relax, lulled by Kikyo's reassurances. To be honest, even though death metal or her grandfather's nagging would have been a welcome relief in the dark, there was something special about Kikyo's voice. It made it easy to forget where she was and believe that everything really would be all right.

Just as long as she kept listening to her voice.

"Tonight's the night Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice was different this time. Not as soft or sweet, but almost fervent. "I'm sending you to Midoriko's descendent. It's up to you now. If she falls in love with you, we can use her to gain access to the jewel. Then we'll be together forever."

Determination swept over him/her. He had learned everything possible from Kikyo about seducing a woman. How to smooth the edges of himself down and confidently go after her. He would have this Kagome Higurashi melting for him in no time.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. This will be the first night in 500 years that your mirror has been out of my possession. I'm already worrying about you." her voice softened again, gentle and loving. "Remember everything I've drilled you on. Be very careful with your backstory. Don't let on that you know anything about the jewel, her powers, or the real reason Midoriko sealed you away from me."

"To keep us from using the jewel." Inuyasha repeated automatically. "She sealed me away and refused to release me."

"Yes, yes, we both know that, but be sure no one else does." Kikyo reminded him a little impatiently. "We've had 500 years to prepare for this night. I've kept us safe, tracked down Midoriko's line, and arranged this encounter with the Higurashi's first powerful miko in generations. I'm depending on you from here until we meet again in the treasury. I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kikyo."

The darkness seemed to shift around them, and abruptly light shone into the black space before objects began to form.

"-there was another way to tell your future spouse with chestnuts and...and duh! Mirrors!"

Kagome gasped as the image of her living room and her brother was reflected into the mirror. He stared down at the mirror, seemingly fascinated. "Mirrors were used in a lot of different ways, but the most popular method was when a girl would hold a mirror up in a darkened room and use a candle to look into the surface. The face of the love of her life was supposed to appear over her shoulder."

Kagome blocked Dr. Saito's dumb response out, turning to look at Inuyasha instead. "You were aware of everything the whole time?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You know I was. Can't you feel my excitement?" he glanced at her, a heavy look in his eyes. "I just didn't know what it was for yet."

Kagome rubbed her hand over her chest where her heart was rattling against her ribs, knowing he had been determined to follow Kikyo's plan and betray her.

But underlining the jittery, determined sensation was a thread of...awareness. Expectation. The feeling that what he had been waiting for was about to arrive. But it had nothing to do with fulfilling Kikyo's wishes or even being free of the mirror.

He had felt the same uncomprehending connection to her she had to him. Before they had even seen each other.

"Hey! I can get a guy just fine by myself without using any weird rituals."

It was almost strange to hear herself before the event that would change her life forever. Even stranger to feel the answering kick in Inuyasha's gut at the sound of her voice.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Kagome?"

"...fine. Give me the mirror and a candle."

While Kagome had been getting ready to please her brother and follow his idea of a prank, Inuyasha had tensed on his side of the mirror, almost unable to believe he was moments away from freedom. He shook out his body, feeling wound up and restless. Like a crouched predator, he wasn't going to allow this chance of escape to get away.

Souta turned the living room lamps off as Kagome's face appeared through the circle of the mirror, faint candlelight dancing on her face.

Kagome's mouth dropped and Inuyasha jerked like he had been hit, before slowly licking his lips.

Kagome didn't consider herself to have low self-esteem, she was just realistic. She was cute, even pretty on a good day, but was she on the same level as Kikyo or Kagura? Not now, not ever.

But through Inuyasha's eyes...she was absolutely beautiful.

Past Kagome peered into the mirror, not looking surprised when she only saw her own face back. "Am I supposed to do something, or just stand here?"

"Some legends say the girl has to walk backwards on a flight of stairs." Souta suggested not helpfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and a soft spot bloomed in Inuyasha, the action strangely endearing. "Well, the legends will just have to be satisfied with me only walking backwards."

Looking like she would rather swallow glass or lay out on Dr. Saito's couch, Kagome took her first step back, dutifully looking into the mirror. Tiny cracks appeared, circling around her face like a halo.

She took another step back and another and another, and the cracks began to grow larger and larger, purple light filtering through the small holes breaking across the increasingly shattered surface. Still the area on Kagome's face was untouched and glowing clearer, like a beacon.

Besides her, Inuyasha closed his eyes, forehead furrowed tight and suddenly, she could see the memory of him. He stood in front of the unmarred surface of the mirror, one hand spread wide over the barrier, pushing gently as it weakened further and further. It was so close to breaking...gods she was pretty. Prettier then Kikyo if he wanted to be a disloyal bastard.

The light grew so bright Kagome had to shield her eyes, almost missing the moment when her face shone as brightly as the sun, her eyes just as big as Inuyasha's triumphant face flashed across the glass.

_Kagome_! A voice in Inuyasha roared possessively, knowingly. Just like hers had done.

The mirror tumbled from her grasp and the purple light bled into red, the fractured barrier dissolving into dust. Inuyasha hurled out of his prison of 500 years, brushing off the pain as he raced towards the stairs, faster then any human eye could see.

With a shake of his head, Inuyasha allowed his memory self to fade away, letting his emotions come fully through again. While she had stared down at the supposedly trick mirror in shock, the scene melted into her bedroom, their conversation about Souta's prank muffled.

"I waited in that corner for you." Inuyasha pointed to where the door met the wall, the perfect hiding spot for someone who wanted to lurk and scare their future mate half to death. "I was pissed."

He was. She could feel his anger build up, nearly chocking him. After 500 years of imprisonment for trying to choose his own fate, his jail warden turns out to be his real mate? Whose fucked up idea had that been?

Damn fates. They were probably having a good laugh with this one.

He shook it off. Didn't matter. He would have the last laugh in the end. Chosen mate or not, he had already made promises to Kikyo, and he was going to stick to them. This was just a minor bump on his road to future happiness with Kikyo.

_MINE_! his demonic instinct screamed. _KAGOME_!

As mad as he was...there was a part of him that wanted to agree with that voice.

He stilled when Kagome angrily pounded up the stairs, something else lightening up under the anger against his wishes.

Narrowly avoiding being squashed by her door, he helped it close with a gentle push, trapping her with him. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing her up and down from the back. It looked just as good as the front. Even if she hadn't been his real mate, this wouldn't be much of a hardship.

She placed a bowl down full of colorful, shiny wrappers, rubbing her hand. He caught a whiff of blood in the air and was surprised how worried that made him. He nearly swept her up into her arms to comfort her before catching himself. He couldn't get carried away. He had to slip into the role Kikyo had trained him for.

Though it did worry him how much his beast was clamoring for him to tend to her. Not only to soothe her pain, but to place the first mark on her. That claim belonged to Kikyo, even though she had been fanatic about him staying away from her injuries.

Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha decided it was time to make his move. He chuckled, enjoying the way she froze. "Poor mate. Let me take care of that cut."

He grabbed her wrist before she could scream, and tugged her to his chest, senses going haywire at the close feel of her. Her scent, her softness, her form. She fit perfectly against him, like a puzzle piece he hadn't even been aware he needed. He didn't even care he called her mate when he wanted to stick to something generic like sweetheart or darling.

He didn't know what he was doing. The slash on her palm was so red, so painful looking he couldn't stop himself. Instincts took over when he smirked triumphantly down at her, and lifted her hand to his mouth. He had no choice.

It only took one flick of his tongue before the wound was healed, binding her to him as it softened into a pink scar. Power lingered, reminding him soon she would show his mark. He wanted to curse, but heat hit him, giving him other ideas instead.

He grinned at her awestruck face, finding it adorable before taking back control. "There, isn't that better now, sweetheart?" Sweetheart! See? He could keep things light between them, even if technically he had tied them together for all eternity.

He twisted his fingers into her hair, unable to resist touching the shining mass of it any longer. The look in her eyes was dazed, like she wasn't sure this was really happening or if she was in a dream. Well, time to wake Sleeping Beauty up.

Teasing both of them, his lips barely brushed against hers, letting her long a bit longer. "I've been waiting so long for this." he murmured. The first step in gaining her trust and wining Kikyo for himself. Their first kiss. It had been 500 years.

Though he had been waiting 620 years for Kagome.

Pushing that thought away, he took her lips, ignoring Kikyo's instructions on how to give a sweet and gentle first peck. He couldn't be soft right now. He needed to claim her every bit as physically as his mark had claimed her soul. Fire raced through him as he conquered her lips, his tongue sweeping over hers like a conquering invader. She tasted so sweet. So right.

He broke away before she could lose her breath, smiling against her mouth. "You taste better then I ever hoped." His hands drifted to her hips, wanting to be soft and romantic now for her.

...and for Kikyo so he could trick Kagome into giving them the Sacred Jewel.

Kagome was jerked out of Inuyasha's head just as her memory lifted the candy bowl, smashing it against his head. She swayed, dazed at the sudden interruption in what she had become completely absorbed in before Inuyasha reached for her hand again.

The pain was a dull ache on the side of his head and burning scratches down his arms as he lunged for her, trapping her between his legs. "Fucking hell, that hurts!" But if he was honest, it was a little hot. He liked his women with some spirit. Just not on his head. "Cool it, I'm not going to hurt you." He shook his head, annoyed he had so easily reverted to his normal way of speaking. He had to keep it smooth.

She snorted and fought his hold, still struggling to get away. "Yeah right. Let me go!"

He only hugged her closer, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. It was..different from how it felt when he held Kikyo. Granted, he hadn't held her in 500 years so he could be romanticizing this whole thing...

Dropping his chin on the top of her head, he breathed deeply, his eyes drifting closed. "Damn, you smell good." He sighed before he could stop himself.

"You better enjoy it, the minute I get up, I'm ripping your nose off your face." Kagome threatened, not flattered by his attention at all.

He laughed, growing more delighted with her against his will. She wasn't at all how Kikyo described. "Ah, lucky me to have such a bloodthirsty mate."

Kagome felt lost when Inuyasha threw her hand away again, before her memory craned back and went for him with her teeth.

"OUCH! Stop that!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand again and Kagome could feel his determination not to let her slip away just because she was a violent little thing. Especially when it was so easy to direct that energy in other ways. "You're my mate, you're not supposed to want to hurt me!" Pleasure him yes. Cause him physical pain no.

"I am not your anything asshole! Who the hell are you?"

Time for a sexy answer rather then a straightforward one. And it would be an excuse to nuzzle her neck a bit. "Oh sweetheart, you know exactly who I am." His lips traced the column of her neck, enjoying the way she shivered. "I'm the man you let out of the mirror." He started playing with her hands, enjoying the elegant look of them. "And now you're mine."

Her bedroom melted away and scenes flashed by quickly. The first few days when she had left him alone locked in her room. He hadn't liked that because not only was he not making progress with her, he was lonely. And just a bit miffed his mate wanted nothing to do with him.

Annoyance over the prayer beads. It was like her mark on him. And humiliating.

His anger and fear for her when Sango attacked her. He had just found her, he wasn't going to let anything take her away.

Searching all over the fair grounds for the stuffed animals he had won her. Replacing the ones that had been ruined or dirtied after being left all night. He had hoped it would help her smile and be a constant apology for allowing her to get hurt.

The moment Gramps accepted Inuyasha by allowing him to take care of Kagome when she was injured.

The realization at what Kikyo might have done to stay alive. His phone conversation with Kikyo. His fight with Sesshomaru. His disbelief that Kouga would really believe he would betray them. She saw it all. Inuyasha laid every bit of himself out for her, unwaveringly.

How honored he had been when she chose him to be weak with.

But more then any other memory, Inuyasha showed her his growing doubt over Kikyo and his original plans. It hadn't taken him long at all to wonder if it was the right thing to do. But he didn't want to become the kind of man who easily broke his promises. What would that say to Kagome?

A knot had formed in Kagome's throat by the time the rapid slide show of Inuyasha's memories slowed back to her bedroom, a rumpled Kagome sleeping after a long night of crying brokenly into his chest.

Inuyasha met her eyes, hesitation in his own. "...this is why I wanted you to know how I felt about Kikyo."

Inuyasha's rush of emotions hit her as hard as that first glance into the mirror, her head feeling light and her heart pounding. Love swept over her as they stared at the memory version of herself, trembling. But more then love, it felt...right. Like pushing the last piece of puzzle into place. It was huge, and unknown and forever life changing...but it was right.

It was nothing like how he had felt about Kikyo. That had been lust. The temptation to dirty up the pure little miko. This was more. Oh, he definitely had plans to tempt his innocent mate. But he wanted everything else, the talking, the bonding, the happily ever after, all the Hallmark shit that made him sneer before now made him desperate to give it to her.

But best of all...he was just as scared as she was.

Inuyasha lifted his head up, determined to stay strong and proud even under the growing realization he was completely pussy whipped. "I hate that I ever told Kikyo this now." Faint blotched of color stained his cheeks but he didn't lower his eyes from her. "I love you Kagome. Please forgive me?"

Tears streamed down her face, but she wasn't embarrassed about them anymore. "I love you too. Even when I was terrified and numb and hiding." A nervous giggle broke out as stupid grins spread on their faces, just staring at each other. "Oh Inuyasha."

He loved her. Thought she was beautiful, clever and brave. There was no way in hell he would ever abandon her like others had.

She grabbed him and yanked them both out of his mind, tumbling back into her own body.

He had proved himself to her, now she wanted to give those same reassurances back to him. She launched herself into his lap, hands sliding under his shirt.


	24. November 11, 11:06 AM

**AN: **As always, give me lots of reviews! (Pretty please?)

**Romanceobsessed: **Thank you! I tried to write the scene the first time with Inuyasha _telling _Kag all that, and it didn't work at all. So I'm really glad you liked my Plan B, lol.

**InuKag4eva: **Thank you! It's one of my favorite chapters now :)

**IrishIndy: **Awwww, two reviews for me? Thank you. I'm glad you liked both chapters.

**SeekerHeart: **Thank you! And thanks so much for the review.

**Miyu-miyu: **Hmmmm, who could that be?

**Varietyisthespiceoflife: **Eh, at least it wasn't seven months late, right?

**Evelyn: **Sorry. I wish I could have warned you before that happened. And thank you! That's one of my favorite chapters so far, so I'm glad you liked it too. Thanks for reviewing, as always.

**Blondie525: **Awwww, I'm sorry about your boyfriend. I'm glad I could help you though.

**CookieTheif: **Oh, I dunno, I'm sure I could write a much better cliffhanger. Shall I try? ;)

**Lex22: **Thank you! And thanks so much for reviewing.

**Wolfy the Snow Wolf: **I'm glad to hear it. If I'm allowed to have favorites, last chapter was definitely one of them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Riia luvs anime: **Good thing I just did, teehee. Thanks for the review!

**Camille04****: **Maybe. Maybe not. You'll seeeeeee.

**NurNur: **No more then me. But here I am! With a new chapter :)

**Gurgle: **Thank you! And sorry if I made you wait to long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money off this story.**

**November 11, 11:06 AM**

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome launched herself at him, his hands reflexively gripping her hips, "Woah Kagome! Are you sure-"

The soft sound of beads clinking and pinging to the floor interrupted him before he could finish his question...leaving him staring at what was left of his binding necklace in her fist instead.

She slowly opened her hand, letting the broken string slip from her grasp. "I love you. I trust you. I won't use the necklace to force you to stay where I want you to anymore."

While he stared at her wordlessly, she pulled the rubber band out of his hair, wanting to feel the silver strands run through her hands. "And I want to tell my family about us. We'll figure out a way to stop Gramps from trying to purify you, and Souta will probably build an altar in your honor. And I want you to meet my friends, and I want to help you start assimilating into modern society, and I want to pull one prank on Kagura with you. Just one though. Your brother might kill us otherwise."

Ideas raced through her head of how else she would prove herself to him in a nearly unending stream. "Oh, speaking of Sesshomaru, I want to become closer to your brother since mine loves you so much. That's fair right? And-"

Her words were swallowed by Inuyasha's lips, moving over hers hungrily. Heat spread, but it wasn't from her miko powers.

"Mate, what are you doing? I'm supposed to be the one groveling." He murmured against her mouth, placing little kisses and nips along her jaw. "You don't have anything to prove. We can go slow. I'm not letting you rush into anything you might regret later."

"You don't need to grovel either!" Kagome growled, emphasizing her words by tugging at his hair slightly. "As far as I'm concerned, Kikyo had been brainwashing you from day one." She shuddered, remembering what it had been like for him inside the mirror. The endless floating in darkness. In that black prison, Kikyo's voice had been a gift. She was amazed that after 500 years of it Kikyo hadn't broken him.

He shrugged under her hands, "It got me here, didn't it?"

Her heart melted as heat raced through her body. Trapping his head with her fistfuls of his hair, she dropped her lips onto his, trying to tell him how she felt without words.

He must have understood, because he growled low in his throat, hands clutching at her hard while her mouth moved over his, inexperienced but eager to try. He slid his palms under her sweatshirt and over her hips, dragging the fabric up. Goosebumps spread over her skin from the chill in the air and the patterns he traced into her sides, claws lightly skimming over her.

She let go of his hair to wrap her arms around his neck, the silver strands left to brush over her skin. His scent surrounded her, making her feel lightheaded with every ragged breath she panted when Inuyasha broke away finally, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad I'm your first kiss." He smirked against her lips. "You were waiting for me before you even knew me."

Kagome playfully shoved his shoulder. "Don't get too cocky. It's more than I can say for you."

His fingers brushed through her hair, and down her spine, stopping at the small of her back to spread his hand wide over her skin. "Don't be like that. They were only practice."

"Did you read that on a T-shirt?" Kagome laughed, the heavy hand on her spine keeping her close to him. "That has to be the biggest line ever for why a guy lost his virginity."

"But it's true mate." Inuyasha's hands skimmed up and down, teasing her, "How else would I know how to make you scream?"

She blushed, feeling the flush spread down her neck and over her chest. "So does that mean I should find someone to teach me how to make _you _scream?" she asked lightly,

Inuyasha suddenly clamped her tight to his chest, his arms iron bars around her. "You'll be learning from me, woman." He growled. "No one else."

He claimed her mouth this time, his kiss possessive and consuming. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, doing her best to hold on. Oops. Guess he wasn't in a joking mood anymore.

"You better be a good teacher then," she panted when he finally decided to let her breath again. Though maybe he wasn't bad giving instructions considering how he'd helped her with math.

"The best." He muttered, not loosening his grip.

Kagome shook her head, trying to regain some of the focus Inuyasha had kissed out of her. "Ok, let's try this again." She held his face still, pressing her lips softly against his. "How's that?"

"Sweet." He licked his lips. "Soft. Show me again."

Tilting her head at a different angle, Kagome gently rubbed her lips against his, shivering when her mouth started to tingle and hum.

"Even better." Inuyasha praised, breathing a little heavier.

"Well, practice does make perfect." Kagome pointed out, nuzzling his neck the way he often did to her.

Brushing a few strands of his hair away, she kissed and licked and nibbled, deciding to practice hickeys next. He had his mark on her, it was only fair if she left a few of her own.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, holding her in his arms so she still had access to his neck, almost choking on his own tongue when she started nipping at it. "Let's move this study session somewhere more private," he hissed, fighting to not throw her on the floor and ravish her right there and then.

Nervousness hit Kagome hard. She loved him but she wasn't sure how _ready _she was. They had only known each other for two weeks and she'd never imagined she'd _want _to have sex this early or this young, "Inuyasha,.."

Inuyasha squeezed her reassuringly, knowing what she was worried about even without being melded to her. "This is only the first of many, many lessons mate. You have to do the preliminaries before you're ready to move on to the advanced course."

Kagome grinned against his neck. Yet another reason why she loved him. He wouldn't push her until she was really ready. "Then let's get started."

* * *

With a glance over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was still sleeping after their intensive 'lesson', Inuyasha crept out her bedroom door. He only had a few minutes until Souta was due home, and he wanted to make sure this got done.

Half an ear listening in case one of Kagome's family members showed up early, he padded into the kitchen, heading for the phone mounted into the wall. Picking it up, he dialed the numbers he had carved into the walls of his mind. Hesitated over what the two last digits were.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked cautiously.

Well, she did have reason to be nervous. "It's me."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kikyo sounded relieved. "Thank God it's just you. Are we ready to move ahead with our plans, love?"

"No. We're not moving ahead with anything." Inuyasha paused, expecting to feel sad or regretful. Instead, he just felt warm, his lips humming and swollen. "I'm staying with Kagome."

"...come again?"

Yes please. But only with Kagome. And only when she was ready. He grinned, knowing that would have earned him a slap from her. "I don't want to mate with you anymore, Kikyo. I want Kagome."

Guilt almost crept up on him when the silence thickened. But it wasn't because he was hurting Kikyo or breaking his promise. It was because he had even _made _that promise in the first place.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand." There was just the fainest sense of tears in her voice. "I...I _love _you. You promised we would be together forever, I made so many plans..."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know Kikyo and I'm...sorry. But I've made up my mind. I'm mating with Kagome."

"Are you positive this is what you want Inuyasha?" Kikyo didn't sound as sad as he predicated. Just...harder. "Be sure, be absolutely certain, that she's what you choose."

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Good luck Inuyasha." The dial tone hummed in his ear before he could answer back.

Inuyasha stared at the phone in confusion, worried instead of relieved.

* * *

Kikyo threw the phone at the wall, her scream of rage louder then the sound of plastic breaking against the wall.

"God fucking, DAMN IT!" She kicked at her couch, growing angrier when she ruined the toe of her high heels.

She really shouldn't be surprised. She had predicted this day would come. She'd been getting ready for it ever since Inuyasha had told her Kagome was his mate. As much as she hoped it would never happen...she knew it would.

500 years of work, _wasted_, just like that. All because of one stupid girl and an unbreakable tie forged by some higher power who apparently hated Kikyo.

Still. She would have the last word. Those 'higher powers' would rue the day they ever tried to cross her.

Didn't mean she wasn't pissed _now _though. It wasn't fair. She had worked so hard, and what did she have to show for it? Some ruined plans all because that bitch and moron decided they should get mated...

Kikyo's rants abruptly died, realization practically slapping her upside her head.

Inuyasha and Kagome were _mates. _Forever and ever, true as decided by a higher power, mates. Mates that had bonds connecting them together.

...and she could use that.

Excitement made her dizzy, and she leaned against the couch, staring blankly at the certificates lining the wall. Why hadn't it occurred to her before? Probably because she had been fixated on the plans she had made so long ago.

Kagome turned out to be a mate to the demon who had access to the jewel; the first of the _two _Higurashi children born since she had tracked the family down. The solution _and _her backup plan were all right there, so close she hadn't been able to see them until her plans nearly fell apart. Maybe the higher powers didn't hate her as much as she thought.

So she'd give them a week to go at each other and make the mate bond nice and strong. For their love to deepen, their faith in each other to grow unwavering. She wanted those mate ties knotted tight.

Because now she didn't need Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

"So what do you think about my theory?"

Sesshomaru regarded his mate's research silently as they walked side by side. Whereas her arm would normally by looped around his, or hand tangled in hand when she insisted, his tail wrapped around her instead, keeping her tucked close to him. "It has merit."

Honestly, he had been considering something very similar, though she had provided some of the missing pieces. It would explain Kagome's mark, the extent of her powers and those strange voices she claimed to hear. Even Sango's transformation into a demon might be explained. The answer was mind boggling but...entirely possible.

"Oh, just merit?" Kagura's brow arched and she snuggled closer to the warmth provided by the fur draped on her shoulders. "It's completely unexpected, unthought of, and fucking _insane. _But it would make perfect sense if it were true. So it just has merit?"

This was why he could never let her win arguments. ...though she did somehow anyway. "Call my brother's mate and set up a meeting. I will retrieve the materials needed to test your theory."

"Cool." She slid her arm around his waist, enjoying the silk rubbing against her skin. "I forgot how incredibly hot you are like this. The business man look is great, but this?" She shivered.

Sesshomaru barely resisted the urge to pose for Kagura, loving the admiring eye she cast over him. He wore his Armani suits as comfortably as he wore his skin, but his warlord attire reminded him of different times. Helped him remember a different man.

From the corner of his eyes, he looked over the top of Kagura's head. He would never admit it to his mate, but there were days he missed chasing her. Proving himself to be a worthy male for her. Pursuing his prey. He'd loved the thrill of the hunt in those days.

His tail covered the back of her neck, hiding what should have been his mark. Maybe in a way, he was still running after her.

"I know you'll be annoyed with me, but promise you won't let anyone touch you." she rubbed a bit of silk between her fingers. "I'd hate for the outfit to get ruined."

Under the flippant words, he picked up on her thread of worry and the way her fingers dug into him ever so slightly. They didn't need a mind meld for him to know she was more worried about him, not his clothing. "There is no need to concern yourself with my welfare."

Kagura laughed, "Nice answer. A lesser man would have told me not to worry my pretty little head about it."

Sesshomaru patted her pretty little head once. "You may do that instead."

He wanted to puff his chest out when he won one of the grins that meant she was utterly delighted with him. "You're lucky confidence is just as sexy, hot stuff."

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"You probably have a point." she allowed, smirking. "Fine, have fun kicking ass. I won't worry about a thing," she lied smoothly.

Kagura frowned as they turned the corner of the hallway, the mutter and clatter of voices loud even through the heavy door. "They sound rowdy."

Rowdy was a bit of an understatement. "It has been many decades since a tribunal gathered." Even though they both knew that wasn't completely the reason for the excitement behind the doors. With Inuyasha's name on the summons for the latest trial, the demons would come in droves to judge him. It might have been 500 years, but they still wanted blood.

Kagura eyed the door worriedly. "You have to do all you can to get a seat, Sess. Someone's gotta be on Inuyasha's side or he won't have a chance."

Reluctantly, he draped his tail back over his own shoulder, not missing Kagura's slight shiver when the warm mass was removed. He tugged the edges of her sweater closer together, adjusting the collar so it fit more snugly around her neck. "You have already been told not to worry, mate. Do you doubt my ability?"

Kagura smiled affectionately before lifting herself up on her tiptoes and kissing him more quickly then he would have liked. "No one's more capable then my Sessie Pie."

...sometimes he thought the woman was put on Earth only to give him absurd nicknames. "Wait in the library on this floor until I come to collect you. Do not enter this room under any circumstance."

"Yeah, yeah, I've gotten the lecture before. I won't get in any trouble. I'll just find a nice book to occupy myself." She whirled around gracefully on her towering heels, her loose hair brushing his chest. "Knock 'em dead, Sess!" She paused, rethinking her words. "On second thought, just lightly and non-fatally injure 'em!" she waved breezily over her shoulder, heels clicking on the tiled floors.

He waited, listening to her walk until she reached the library and stepped onto the carpet, muffling her footfalls. She would be safe there without him, protected by the roomful of guards in the room next to her, state of the art security system, fireproof doors and two accessible panic rooms.

Perhaps the one time he left her unprotected made him a little paranoid. But there was a reason why he had such a library for her on every floor of his buildings.

He remained where he was for few moments, making sure she wouldn't sneak out. Only slightly comforted she would stay put, he pushed the doors open.

Silence immediately covered the crowd. Eyes blank, face cold, he slowly looked over the demons assembling in what was normally his biggest presentation room. Now the rug was torn out, the art and technology put away, and dozens of cans of paint ordered to repaint the walls once this all was over. The men stared at Sesshomaru, a few shifting and tense but the majority were still. Relaxed, with their weapons close at hand, they were simply waiting for the time to strike.

Kouga, an old friend of Inuyasha's and the demon who had alerted him to his release, stood slightly away from the crowd, dressed in traditional fur and leather armor. He caught his eye and nodded once, moving slightly so the hilt of his sword was offered to Sesshomaru in an ancient gesture of alliance. At the very least his brother had one ally in the room.

Sesshomaru took a single step in and the mass of demons backtracked, opening up a large space for their lord.

If Sesshomaru cared for his brother, he would be worried. Despite the decades of softer occupations, many of the demons in the room had fought for him when he had called upon them, and he knew they were still deadly.

500 years ago Inuyasha had been able to easily compete with them, but his imprisonment had slowed him down, weakened him. It would be nearly impossible for his brother to gain his full strength back in time. And Kagura would be upset if Inuyasha died because he couldn't keep up with the stronger demons.

She'd always had a weak spot for defenseless animals.

It was...unsurprising; Inuyasha was causing trouble for him even after being locked away for 500 years.

"I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, call for the forming of the tribunal for the judgement of Inuyasha, Prince of the West, and accused betrayer of demon and humankind by Lady Midoriko." Sesshomaru spoke normally, knowing every demon was striving to hear his every word. "He has been released from his prison and seeks to clear his name. Do all gathered here seek to judge him?"

"Aye!" The demons cried out, tails stiffening, teeth bared, and eyes flickering.

"This is your one chance to leave. If you reserve any doubts in your ability to prove your worth to judge, go."

The crowd didn't flinch, so Sesshomaru nodded once, and the hall doors slammed closed. "The entrance will remain locked until five men are left standing. You will lose when you are incapacitated or dishonorably admit defeat. There will be no killing."

As he spoke, the demons began to eye each other, trying to estimate who would be easy to bring down and who they might ally themselves with. They moved from a large mob, to standing apart from one another, taking up the entire room. Kouga shifted over to him, covering his blind side.

Sesshomaru's sword was a heavy weight on his hip, begging to be unsheathed as he let a paralyzing toxin drip from his nails. "Begin."

With a roar, the demons attacked, sweat, saliva and blood quickly spilling across the concrete floor.

Kouga fit himself back to back with Sesshomaru as he causally flicked venom in the face of a young demon foolish enough to attack him, sending him screaming to the ground.

"Inuyasha better be innocent after all this shit." Kouga snapped as if he didn't like fighting, his fists pounding into someones face.

It was offensive Kouga would question the need for a trial. If Inuyasha had been truly guilty, Sesshomaru would have taken care of him himself.

_But, _he thought as he sidestepped an attacker, slashing his claws across the demon's neck, allowing the toxin to reach his blood that much faster, _even I couldn't rule stupidity as a punishable offense. _

Sighing at _that_ particular inconvenience, Sesshomaru kicked out his leg, taking out two demons while pondering on his younger brother's ability to cause such havoc and nuisance in his own life in less than a week.

* * *

AN: Before I start getting any reviews screaming at me about the lack of a lemon, let me tell you I honestly tried. But they've only known each other for 2 weeks at this point and it felt wrong to force them into a bond that soon and that young, even if they are mates. So no sex yet.


	25. Kagura's Letter for Kagome and Sango

**Evy: **Thank you! Hope this wasn't to late for you :)

**NurNur: **I'm really glad you liked it. Hope you like this one as well!

**Adam: LOL! **(And when I say lol, I literally meant I laughed aloud at your review.) Mushy bean paste? Not sure how they'd accomplish that, but I do love the suggestion. You'll have to let me know if you like the ending I have planned for Kikyo. :)

**Mika: **I know, I lost track of time myself as well, lol. And thank you! I'm so happy you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing!

**IrishIndy: **Thank you! And I figure Kagome can be a bit forgiving since he went so far to explain why he did what he did. Lol, I figured Sess could use a little help with his brother. Thanks for the review!

**Evelyn: **I almost gave them a lemon, but I decided to take the plot in a different direction and keep them from bonding immediately. I explained a bit of the trial during Kagura's and Sesshomaru's luncheon chapters, and I'll review them again, but here's what I've revealed so far. The trial will be made up of two parts. The accused party will have the chance to make his case before a panel of demons, the tribunal. (The selection of which was featured in the end of last chapter) They'll present their evidence, argue their sides, etc etc. Then the tribunal decides if the party is innocent, guilty or if he needs to further prove their innocence. So if Inuyasha doesn't satisfy the tribunal he may be punished, or need to do...something. It's all up to them. As for your other questions...you'll see! :)

**Seeker Heart: **I'll try ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Faded-jade: **Thank you! Glad you agree with me. Thanks so much for the review!

**Blank: **Thank you! I'm glad the joke worked there, lol. You'll find out all the answers to your questions eventually. :)

**AN: **As an apology for all the late chapters, I asked Kagura (well, begged, you know how she is) for a new chapter of the Demon Handbook she would be willing to share with you all. She's not planning on an update for another year or so (though she grumbles that with people like Kagome and Sango constantly changing the rules, new versions will be out sooner then she would like). But she was willing to share one of the new appendixes in an upcoming Handbook. Enjoy! And be sure to respond with plenty of reviews, she lives off your praise! (She also wants me to tell you that for every review you submit, she helps herself to a new pair of shoes courtesy of Sesshomaru's credit card. C'mon guys, let's rev up the economy and help stock her closet.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**(CLASSIFIED! FUTURE NOTES FOR UPDATES TO THE DEMON HANDBOOK, NOT READY TO BE SEEN. CLASSIFIED! MEANING, NO LOOKING SESSHOMARU UNTIL IT'S READY TO BE PUBLISHED! I'm serious this time, buddy, unless you want me to try out some of this stuff on you!)**

**Appendix 1: Creative, Foolproof and Possibly, Maybe, Sort of Slightly Psychotic 'Corrective' Behavior Techniques for Your Demon!**

_Dedication: _To my dearest of my dears, Kag and Sango. With your tales of mate stupidity, neglect and sheer worse-then-a-typical-male-maleness, you have inspired this newest section of the Handbook. Read carefully, lovelies. Those mates of yours deserve every last bit of revenge you feel like dishing out to them.

_Awesome Intro: _

(Best. Section. Ever. Just sayin'.) Its come to my attention, that several of your mates pretty much suck. (I'm looking at you, chickadee!) So this section is just for you, and anyone else who's mates have thought about betraying them, talked to a girlfriend who should have been dead 500 years ago, been stuffed into prayer beads, or are pissed about falling in love with them. This one's for you! (People annoyed at mate's unable to put toilet seats down, cut back on presents or snore, should go to Appendix 2: Housetraining)

_Awesomer Intro:_

Now that we've gotten through the boring, and the creepy, and the unfortunate parts of mating up, it's time to really cover the important stuff.

How to get back at him when he pisses you off.

_Now Kagura,_ you might want to say -if it wasn't weird as hell to talk to a book- _isn't revenge counter conductive to your efforts to keep him from becoming a jerk_. _Shouldn't I be as sweet as shoo-fly pie to keep from wanting to make devil babies with other women,_ you might consider. And to that, I might say aloud to anything that wasn't an inanimate object: Pie won't get you anywhere. All that sugar will make you both sick and left with dirty dishes no one wants to clean up. Try lemon meringue instead. Bit of sweet, bit of tart. Just right. And if he's sick after the triple dose of lemon you threw in and his face does that funny scrunched up thing while he chokes? Just perfect.

So here are some of my time-tested suggestions. (**DISCLAIMER! I am in no way responsible if you screw up, get hurt and/or killed, or end up forcing your demon to go off to the bakery and bake pie with other women.)** Again, these are for only when he seriously deserves it and you want a little payback. Be wise about this ladies.

_Oh, can you hear me NOW?_

Has your Demon been ignoring you? Distracted by other people and neglecting you? Cell phones are awesome tools to drive male demons insane, especially the old ones who are still getting used to them.

During any private time with Demon, leave your phone on and the ringer turned alllllll the way up. When it rings, insist on talking to that person right there, right then. Have a conversation about nothing. Ask them about life and death. How long it takes to make lemon meringue pie. Anything at all so long as your focus is on the phone and not on your irritated mate. Even better if you tell the person on the other line you're chilling with a 'friend'. Demon's hate the friend label. They want to be your partner, protector, wallet, and sex toy. Not your friend.

Repeat the top, but instead, walk out of the room and refuse to talk on the phone with your mate in the room. Keep your voice sweet, but your eyes daggered when you explain you would hate to 'disturb him'. Or giggle. They'll be crazed with the thought of who you could be giggling on the phone with.

Drop during phone conversations how much you love Ben and Jerry. Ben and Jerry is the absolute GREATEST! Caramel Sutra? Yum Yum. (As a side note, take into consideration how possessive your demon may be. You don't want him hunting down the greatest ice creamers in the whole world because he can't read a pint label.)

Change his ring tone to 'Crazy Frog'. Just for fun. (For extra fun, time how long it takes him to give up changing it and crushing the phone instead. Bet you can't beat my time!)

If he doesn't own a cell phone, get one for him, and explain how it's a gift of love, so he has to take good care of it. Then text him constantly. One-text-for-every-second constantly. Where he is, when he's coming home, who's he with, his plans for the day, etc etc etc. Bonus points if he has no idea how to answer a text message or he's unable because his claws break the buttons.

_Where in the World is Carmen Santiago! _

So maybe you're in the mood to make Demon play a little hide and seek...

Hide his important stuff like car keys, remote, important documents, etc and douse the entire area with some really chemically perfume to hide the scent. It might give him a clue where you hid the stuff, but at least the perfume will bother him while he searches. Extra points for time capsules in space!

Time for a new name! Grab a new identity and vacation in the Amazons, 'forgetting' to tell him. (This one's perfect for when you're so mad at him, you don't even want to look at him for a month) Time how long it takes for him to track you down, or come back acting confused as to why he couldn't find you.

ThinkGeek will be your new best friend for this one. Buy a couple hundred of their annoy-a-trons and watch the annoyance begin! Try one at a time where you instantly replace the one he's just found, or throw 'em all in at once. Keep track of the number of annoy-a-trons he breaks or gives up finding before finally tearing the house down. (Bet you can't beat 127!) Perfect revenge for when he claims you can never find anything. Since clearly he can't find where those damn beeps are coming from.

Hide his keys or wallet in the fridge after you've already frozen them into a block of ice.

Does he think you buy too many high heels? Demonstrate your generosity by donating some of his stuff to charity. The more expensive, the better. Just picture all those needy faces, and open up your heart, and his wallet.

And if for whatever reason the charity can't accept your donations? Time for a good old fashioned bonfire! Just be careful about roasting those s'mores. Fire fueled by the melting plastic of his plasma might not be the healthiest.

_I feel prettyyyyyyyyy, oh so prettyyyyyyy._

Decorating galore for the stupid demon in your life will 'color' your life up!

Does he have a lair, secret palace, or man cave? Help him love his precious space even more by using pink, unicorns, rainbows, some more pink, lace, throw pillows and more pink to re-stylize. Replace his gadgets and toys with Easy-Bakes and posters of Playgirl Centerfolds. Turn one side of his wall into a shrine of the eternal question: Team Edward or Team Jacob? Think he'll hate it? You're probably right.

He won't admit it, but he needs a little help with his wardrobe. I think we're both thinking neon colors, spandex and glitter! For those of you with a gay best friend, I believe a shopping trip for club-wear is in order.

His underwear doesn't look very clean. Be a good mate and wash them out with chili pepper. The only thing that will get him naked faster is you in a soap-bubble bikini.

Cut your hair. This sounds like a joke but statistically, men prefer long hair. Especially when he secretly gets a thrill seeing it spread over his pillow or lower.

Start up a very creepy, _very_ expensiveVictorian porcelain doll collection. The kind where it looks like they have fangs hiding behind their teeth. See how many you can fill the house up with before the nightmares start. Extra points if it's where he keeps his manly things like swords or severed head collection!

Does your demon have a fun little extra like a tail ? As awesome as it probably is, they're also incredibly out of style. Make your demon in again when you dye his tail like a rainbow. Colors are in this season, after all.

Lately, your demon just doesn't have the same manly-man aura he usually gives out, and at his next board meeting you don't want the other mean business men to make fun of him. Boost up his image with some facial hair, courtesy of Sharpie. The thicker you draw it on, the more manly he gets.

This one's more for you, sister dears. Depending on when you're reading this, it's either very hot, or very cold out. Why not take full advantage of the weather with some shorter skirts and skimpier tops? You'll be able to fully appreciate the wonder of the seasons, and your demon will be secure in the knowledge of all those male gazes on you, eyeing you up. Wanting what he's got. Mentally preparing their lines to ask for your number. Estimating their odds of sneaking you away from demon. Trust me, demons _love _that.

And when you're so furious with him you actually crave his blood? If you're good with needles (or hell, even if you're not) slide pleating pins through the seams of his clothes. They'll constantly poke him, but he'll never find them, and your bloodlust will be satisfied.

Your demon doesn't always have the best taste. The next time you're pressed for time insist that what he's wearing will make you die of embarrassment, and send him back to change. Again. And again. Finally when you're late anyway, decide what he had been wearing the first time was perfectly fine, and he should go back and rush into that.

_Mwhahahahaaaa:_

This is for all those who don't fit in the other sections. Maybe he hasn't messed up big, but has done small things that have added up over time to the point where you've checked local laws to see how many years "Murder in the First degree" would get 's just fine, sister dears, but to avoid jail time, here's a few ideas that are just for plain ole torture.

You've always wanted a set of claws yourself. Buy some fake nails or grow yours extra long and file them to sharp points. Show them off to your demon by holding his hand and touching him constantly. Make sure you really hold on to him so he can really appreciate them!

This is similar to grabbing a new identity and hiding, only you're keeping your real name and turning it into a bit of a scavenger hunt. With you as the prize of course. Run off to England, and let him get a glimpse of you as you board a plane to South Africa. From there, buy a ticket to Belize, change your mind and go to NYC. See how many countries you can force him to chase you through until you get bored and head home to act like you've been there the whole time. (TIPS: To make it more of a challenge, clean out one of his bank accounts for a "Vacation Fund" and try to pay for everything with cash, credit card use is too easy to track. Also, buy multiple tickets at a time and pick one at random, that way even if can track you, he won't be sure where you're going.)

Two words: Broadway Musical.

When you both know he's done something to deserve you screaming at him like a fishwife, act freakishly pleasant to him instead. Act sweeter then sugar, but make sure you keep a glare in your eyes so he knows he's not off the hook. He'll constantly be on edge waiting for you to start your revenge.

Or if you think you might puke from all that sweet act, ignore him. Don't talk to him, don't touch him, don't look at him, try not to even stay in the same room as him. Your lack of presence will drive him crazy.

In an effort to 'share' more, tell him all about how attractive his brother/coworker/enemy is and wonder aloud why he's still single. Go into detail about why a woman would want him.

When his friends are around, point out how cute his little habits are. (Example: Patting cereal down in milk before he eats it, the spider he saved rather than killed, the braids he let you plait into his hair, etc)

Whether you're a dog or a cat person, it doesn't matter, name something cute, fluffy and/or deformed after him. (This one's just for my little Goldy!)

Develop some dangerous hobbies. Find a sudden taste for blow fish, or a love of sky diving, shark wrestling, and ninja battling. My personal favorites are tricking riding on dragons and fire eating.

Start up a part time business of something he hates. Sensitive nose? Start making potpourri and candles. Hates a lot of mess? Invest in a mixer or craft room and start baking or crafting up a storm. Afraid of dogs? Become a dog sitter or walker. Bonus points if you end up making more money than him!

Start obsessing over boy bands. Even better if you put Backstreet Boys on repeat, 24/7.

Research investments into male strip clubs. (With women dominating colleges, the workforce, and the Superbowl, they'll be the wave of the future.)Write them all in your demon's name.

_The 'Big' Guns: _

Everything before was merely a immature prank compared to what you have to do if you want to really put him in his place. What you really need to do? Prey on his insecurities. (And refuse to feel bad, I guarantee he did the same to you once he figured out your weaknesses and wanted you to buy less shoes). Figure out what makes him feel weak. The top four ones will almost always involve hair, height, penis size and his career.

**Hair**: Most normal human males are most worried about going bald or their hair turning gray. Demons won't go bald unless something is wrong with them, and if a demon does go gray, he's usually too old to care much about it. But don't despair, it just means you have to pick some different ammo. Demons tend to be very peacock-ish about their hair. Best way to pick at his ego? Turn it into something feminine. Those aren't warrior braids, they're Rapunzel locks. (Slight reminder, this may backfire on you if you love his hair. Instead of going off proving how masculine he really is, he might shave it all off. Proceed with caution.)

**Heigh**t: Granted, most demons are insanely tall, but you can use that anyway. Make him feel _too _tall. And if you have a shorty? All you have to do is ask him how tall he is, then compliment him on something unrelated after he answers. It's that simple.

**Penis Size**: Men regardless if they're human or demon, rich or poor, powerful or weak, all obsess over their penises. Trust me, I've been around for a few centuries and I can say this with some authority. If you want to let loose some of that hot air blowing up your demon's head, first try giving their penis a cute little nickname. Like Pickle, Twinkie, or Green Beans. Just make sure it sounds _small. _This isn't enough to crush their manhood forever, but they'll start wondering what you really think, and if any of that thinking is comparing them to your old boyfriends. And if you want to push it even further, google penis jokes and start using them on your demon. This sounds immature, but _trust me._ You'll have him crossing his legs in no time.

**Career**: This one will have him mentally crying just as fast as when you start calling his penis, 'Andy Dick'. Your demon can be in charge and making all the paper he wants; he's still going to feel mentally castrated to the guy more in charge. Even if he's the big boss man, there's someone around who reminds him he's not going to be head man forever. Start paying attention to who he complains the most at work about, or has grudging respect for. Then after meeting that person, whether casually or formally, find one good thing to say. 'Say what you want about Mr. Guy-Demon-Loves-To-Hate, but he rocks a suit realllllllly well'. You'll immediately piss Demon off, but it's because you've struck a nerve. And anger shows weakness which means more control in your relationship to you. This is also why it's best to save this comment for when he's really been acting like a asshole.

**And in Conclusion darling chickadee and kick-ass chick...**

Invest in a digital camera or one of those picture taking phones. You'll want to remember these precious memories of revenge for the rest of your very long lives.

As Pat Benatar once said "love is a battlefield" and sweeties, I am your General.

Have fun loves,

_Kagura_


	26. November 17: 10:22 AM

**AN: **Oops, was I late again? Sorry!

**Evelyn: **I adoreeeeeeee Kagura. If it's allowed, she's definitely my favorite. (Though honestly, that feels like picking my favorite kids, lol) I think a lot of her suggestions come from being mated to Sesshomaru, who I just can't imagine ever being poor. Not because he's royalty, but because he'd want to keep Kagura in comfort and high heels. Thanks for the review!

**Mika: **Me too, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Moi: **Yay! Let me know if you like it. :)

**NurNur: **Thank you! Glad you liked it :)

**CookieTheif: **Awwww, two reviews for me? You're so sweet. Thank you! Glad you like everything, even if the cliffhangers are a tad to intense ;) And don't worry, Kagura will be showing off her shoes soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off this story

* * *

**November 17: 10:22 AM**

**The Day Before the Trial**

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hair since, clearly, the only thought in his head was 'teaching' his lesson of the day.

Lesson 19: How to drive Kagome _insane_

She whimpered when he gently bit her nipple, licking the small sting away as his evil, dulled-claws traced the lips of her sex, teasing her.

"Inu.." she moaned, tugging on the silver strands she was desperately fisting. "_Please."_

He chuckled against her breast, stubbornly resisting her pleas. "This is an important lesson, mate." He kissed her nipple again innocently, like he wasn't currently driving her crazy with lust. "To truly appreciate climaxes, you need to truly understand the pleasure that comes before it."

"This isn't pleasure, this is _torture_." Kagome wiggled under him, frustrated and unbelievably turned on. His fingers and lips had been feeding the fire burning inside her for what felt like hours now, building it higher and higher, but always stopping right before it could burn into an inferno.

"Oh, God...Do _something_!" She yelped as he once again slowed his pace inside her, leaving her wound up tight, but unable to go further.

Her eyes were screwed tight, but she could picture his wicked grin. "Who am I to deny my mate?" Two fingers brushed over her clit, a third one sliding itself inside her.

She arched her hips and wailed, those clever, clever fingers working her over. Had she ever thought them evil? His mouth trailed lower, pressing open mouthed kisses all over her stomach while his hand petted and played. A big palm reached up to cover her neglected breast, his callouses deliciously rough over her soft skin. The pads of his fingers plucked at her nipple, giving it a little attention before sliding his hand down, cupping her hip. He propped himself on an elbow, utterly fascinated by how his tan fingers contrasted against all that pale pink skin.

A week ago, Kagome would have kicked him, simply out of reflex for looking. But after a week of lessons on exposing her inhibitions and forgetting what the word 'shy' even meant, all she cared about was writhing and moaning under him.

Especially when he was so good at coaxing those reponses from her.

Her fingers twisted in her bedsheets, desperate for something to hold on to now that Inuyasha's hair was out of her grasp. Panting, she lifted her head, needing to see him.

He was completely focused on the way he was moving his fingers inside her, his face more than a little savage. She shivered at the possessive look in his eye, knowing he was probably thinking all sort of caveman things. She'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on more.

He met her gaze, fangs peeking out over his lip. She could tell the smooth Casanova Kikyo had helped to craft was fading, being replaced more and more by a dark demon lover.

It wasn't a hard choice on which one she preferred.

Yelping, she nearly jumped when Inuyasha twisted his finger, finding a new spot to stroke and tease. He smirked at her reaction, settling more comfortably between her legs.

"Spread your legs a little more mate...more..._more." _

Her feet were practically hanging off the bed before Inuyasha was satisfied with her position, and with the way he was licking his lips she didn't even care about the strain.

He nuzzled her inner thigh, earning a whimper when he nipped lightly at the soft skin there. "Good mate. But you're still too tight." he muttered, more to himself. To his relief, he had found no hymen for him to break once they started their 'lessons'. Being her first and last was more then enough, he didn't need blood as well. He still worried about hurting her though.

She rolled her hips in invitation, knowing he wanted to stretch her a bit and wanted it too. It had felt a little strange at first, but with all the care he took to make sure she was relaxed and feeling good, she almost felt physically ready to accept the real thing.

Emotionally and mentally were another matter.

Glancing up at her to make sure she was settled and needy, he rubbed her legs with long strokes of his hand, raising goosebumps. "Do something for me mate?"

Anything. "Yes?"

He kissed her thigh tenderly. He might be trying to appear gentle, but she could see the demon behind that angel face. "Hold yourself open for me." He coaxed. "Help me ready you."

Shyness almost crept back up on her, but the desire written on Inuyasha's face forced it back before it could really start. He wanted this, and at this point she would do anything to please him.

And she'd be lying if she said the idea of it didn't make her hot as hell.

Biting her lip, she released her death grip on the sheets and gently pulled open the lips of her sex, completely exposing herself to his view.

He groaned, unable to take his eyes off her. "You're fuckin' _perfect _mate, you know that?" He popped two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them good and wet. "Lesson twenty mate: _Two _fingers."

And with that, his mouth dropped onto her clit at the same time his fingers slipped inside her.

Her back arched as she cried out. Thought was beyond her now. Sensations crowded her mind, bursts of color and light and unholy _pleasure_ all she was aware of. Her entire world narrowed down to the demon between her legs, feeling fuller then ever before from his fingers.

His tongue danced across her clit, tracing wicked symbols onto the slick flesh while he gently pumped his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. Readying her for her 'advanced' courses.

So good. Almost _too _good. Her head tossed back and forth, nerve endings on fire. She wanted to beg for more, but the only sound she could make was wordless gasps and moans.

Inuyasha hummed against her, making Kagome whimper in turn from the vibrations. His mouth and fingers might have been busy, but he kept close attention to the rest of her body, looking for signs she was uncomfortable or in pain. He wound an arm under her hips, lifting her up enough so his tongue could get at her better.

He pulled back enough to glance up at her, licking her desire off his lips. "You taste good, mate." He rasped, scissoring his fingers inside her gently. Her wet flesh clenched on him, almost making it difficult to move.

She panted, her eyes glassy and lost. "_Inuyasha_."

He knew that tone by now. He dropped his head back down, tongue lapping strongly at her clit while his fingers moved faster. "Come for me."

Her body tensed, muscles going rigid and stiff. Her mouth opened in a silent wail, heels digging into the mattress as her orgasm swept over her, stealing her breath.

Lightly stroking her like a kitten, he soothed her, helping her float back down to earth. He kissed her hip with a loud smack of his lips before closing her legs and crawling up to her side, tugging her into his embrace, a stupid grin covering his mouth.

Her head lulled on his shoulder, struggling to look up at him when she wanted to go back to sleep. "You are amazing." she breathed.

He _felt _amazing, like he could climb the worlds tallest mountain, rescue children from a burning orphanage, and have a witty debate with Kagura...and actually win. With his mate lying satisfied in the crook of his arm, all thanks to him, he wanted to puff his chest out with pride. Would probably have done so if Kagome wasn't currently sprawled across it. "Anytime, mate."

She giggled and his ego got about a thousand times bigger. She rubbed her cheek against him and murmured softly, "I want to be amazing next."

Kagome smiled to herself when Inuyasha chocked, feeling his heart rate kick up under her cheek. His muscles flexed under her, as if he was tempted to scoop her up and let her have his wicked way with him.

He audibly swallowed. "Considering _those _sets of instructions aren't on the lesson plan for a few weeks yet, you'll have to be satisfied knowing you're amazing all by yourself."

Her heart melted even as she felt like rolling her eyes. Inuyasha had barely allowed her to 'study' on him at all this last week, insisting she needed to be more comfortable with him before they took that next step. Neither of them had voiced it, but she thought Inuyasha was still feeling guilty and compensating in the form of screaming orgasms to prove his devotion.

So instead of pushing the issue, knowing he would find a way to distract her (especially since he had so many fun ways to go about distracting her) she forced herself to sit up, steadying herself with a hand on his chest when she still felt a bit wobbly. "Then at least let me make you breakfast."

His arm wrapped loosely around her hips and he cracked his eyes open, still looking smug. He had earned it though. His lips curved into a slow grin. "You said maple syrup is a breakfast food, yeah?"

Kagome just barely resisted hitting him with a pillow, even if she was interested in his line of thought. "I meant _real _food, not just syrup with me as the plate."

He grinned unrepentantly, and she could see Super Stud twinkling in his eyes. "But I'm hungry for _you-"_

Interrupting the rest of his outrageous statement with a brief kiss, Kagome hopped off the bed before he could grab her, quickly slipping one of his flannel shirts over her shoulders. "_Real_ food, Inuyasha. We're meeting Kagura in two hours, and I don't want to be all sticky."

He only looked at the junction between her thighs, still smirking.

"Anymore sticky, then." she corrected. "Let's have a fast breakfast, clean up, and after we visit your brother, go on another date. I've been dying to take you to the movie theaters." During the week when they weren't 'studying', they would run all over the city, exposing Inuyasha to the wonders of the new century. She couldn't wait to see him try popcorn for the first time.

And it would further distract her from what they had to do tomorrow.

She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't nervous about the trial, the days of bottling up her feelings till she got neurotic were past her now, but she didn't want to let that ruin their time together. Especially not when they had the whole day ahead of them to play and enjoy each others company. Besides, there was no way she was going to waste time with worries when she was sure Inuyasha would be fine. He was smart, strong, fast and had been training this past week, Kouga even coming over a few times to spar with him. And she trusted Sesshomaru to protect his brother, or at least be nagged into it by Kagura.

Looking back at him laying on his bed, probably thinking of a way to get her back on it as well, she smiled and knew that she'd stress about it tonight. But not now.

Inuyasha took mercy on Kagome by dragging himself out of bed and pulling his jeans up rather than trying to talk her back into bed. But only because he knew he'd have a chance at talking her into the shower. "What about Souta and your grandfather?"

"Well this afternoon is Souta's last appointment with his damn shrink, so Gramps was thinking about taking him somewhere special. They shouldn't be home till late." Which Kagome felt a little pang over. They had all been spending more time together as a family, Souta losing his obsession with spirits and Samhain, and Gramps slowly coming home earlier and earlier each day. He wasn't burying himself in his work as he had been since her father died, but actually having dinner or watching TV with his grandchildren and Inuyasha. And though he still grumbled about him being 'hoodlum-y', he'd stopped hiding the silverware, which she took as a good sign.

It felt like the entire Higurashi family was healing finally. Even the reports from her mother's doctors were cautiously positive about her progress.

She wanted to go out with them to celebrate cutting damn Dr. Saito out of their lives, or to join Inuyasha and Souta in a game of soccer or even to sit upright next to her grandfather. She _hated _lying about her ribs, and about her powers and Inuyasha. It was the only blot on how perfect this last week with him had been.

"And let's figure out how to tell them about us once we get through the trial." She said suddenly. "They need to know."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing it was necessary but hadn't known how to tell them either. Souta might be thrilled, but with Gramps believing in the old religion, he might try to kill Inuyasha. And he didn't feel like being attacked with his ineffective ofadu.

Sliding a few buttons into place, Kagome tugged at the tails of his shirt, glad Inuyasha was tall enough that the clothing covered her down to her thighs. "Come on, I'll show you how to make eggs." She cajoled, grabbing his hand.

"Feh. What happened to _making _me breakfast?"

"That'll still happen. But you might as well help."

Inuyasha grunted, but followed her. "I think we have different expectations of the words ' _I'll_ make'." He grumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome felt herself smile at the way his fingers wrapped around hers, strong and steady. Inuyasha would be fine. He _had _to be. Everything would be fine, she didn't want to worry Inuyasha-

She almost cursed at the direction her thoughts were shaping into. She was _still _pushing her feelings away and pretending to be fine. Well, old habits died hard and she couldn't completely change overnight. But she _would_ talk to Inuyasha. And they would get through this, together, rather then shouldering it all herself.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you about-"

_Knock, Knock_

Kagome nearly tripped down the stairs before Inuyasha grabbed her arm, surprised by the sudden knock. "That's weird, it's way too early for your brother's driver to have shown up. Any idea who it is?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath before promptly sneezing. He looked a bit sheepish. "They're drenched in something sort of sweet, I can't tell." Sneeze.

Kagome knew she looked surprised, but she had never heard Inuyasha sneeze before. "Are you ok?"

Nose wiggling and ears twitching, Inuyasha nodded. "I'm good. You get back to bed and I'll grab the door. Your ribs are supposed to be injured." He reminded her, before she could protest. "Then maybe before we have breakfast we can...clean up."

_**Knock, Knock**_

Kagome's eyes lit up at the promise of a shower. "Normally, I love the way you think but I can't help but think about the oatmeal you poured all over yourself yesterday at breakfas-"

"And how are two showers in one day a bad thing?" Inuyasha gently pushed her towards her room. "I'll be right there. Wait for me."

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Starting to unbutton her shirt, Kagome whirled around, smiling over her shoulder. "Don't be long." Just before crossing her doorway, she whipped the shirt off and chucked it over her shoulder with a giggle, quickly disappearing behind her door.

A stupid grin spread over his face. Fuck, did he love that girl. He snagged the shirt up off the floor, shoving his arms through and enjoying the warmth and Kagome's scent clinging to it as he padded down the stairs, sneezing again.

Unease prickled along his spine, but he pushed it aside and buttoned the shirt halfway up. It was probably some stupid tourist who couldn't find the temple by themselves. He just wanted to deal with them quickly and get back to Kagome.

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!**_

Definitely a pushy tourist. He'd just get rid of them and dart back to Kagome so they could clean up before lunch. In the shower. With the lights brazenly on, this time.

He tried to force a scowl on his face, but couldn't since he was thinking of Kagome. There would be no scaring the tourists today, then.

Shrugging to himself, he resolved to at least _act_ like he was polite and twisted the doorknob open and back.

He just barely saw a flash of red, before Inuyasha staggered back, eyes, throat and nose burning. The gritty dust settled in a thick layer over his face, and no matter how hard he scrubbed at his skin, it clung stubbornly on. He gasped for breath as the particles were slowly absorbed, settling in his flesh.

Face still stinging and his head spinning, Inuyasha found himself on his hands and knees, claws digging deep enough into the front step to draw blood. His eyes watered and his throat felt scratched raw, but what was worse was his nose. Every inhale was tinged in smoke and power that stung like acid. He hadn't seen the person who attacked him, but he knew the signature of that power anywhere.

"_Kikyo."_

"It's sonice to be remembered." Kikyo drawled, and he had the sense that she sat close to him, maybe a step or two below him. "Do stop with the dramatics though, Inuyasha. That little bit of powder couldn't have hurt _that_ much."

Inuyasha snarled in response, feeling weak and shaky. He tensed the trembling in his body, trying to gather the strength needed to leap at her.

Kikyo sighed. "Before you attempt to attack me, be very aware that I've been in close contact with all of your mate's family. You won't be able to smell the proof of course, but I don't think you want to test me in this. If you attack me, you may as well attack them instead. You'll be kinder, I'm sure."

She was right, he couldn't smell or see but he could hear the ring of truth in her words. If she didn't leave the shrine grounds safely, he was sure she had set motions in place to hurt Kagome's family in retaliation. She wouldn't have come without insurance.

Not that it had occurred to him she would come at _all. _

He shook the thought off, knowing he couldn't take a guilt trip right now. He needed to protect Kagome.

_Kago-_

Agonizing pain shot through him, shooting lightening bolts studded in spikes and dipped in venom through his brain. _Ma-_

If possible, the pain was even worse with his second attempt to connect with Kagome. He writhed helplessly on the ground, his muscles contorting under his skin while his mind burned.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Kikyo's voice broke out over his misery, but for the first time in 500 years it didn't calm him. "Though honestly, I wouldn't have tried to betray me in the first place. Oh well, hindsight, right?"

The pain slowly ebbed away, leaving him panting and flat on his back. His fangs dipped over his lips and his claws were fully extended, but he didn't feel strong enough to use them even if Kikyo hadn't held Kagome's family in her hands.

He cracked his eyes open, black circles dancing in front of fuzzy images. "What the _fuck _did you do?" He gasped, straining to see past the dots marring his vision.

"Obviously I interfered with your mate-meld with Kagome. Didn't the blinding pain and inability to reach your mate clue you in?"

Kikyo had definitely adapted to the new era. She had never been this mouthy before. "Impossible." And it was fucking crazy to even suggest it. _Nothing _could sever a mate meld. _Kag-_

Pain smacked him back and forth, flipping him around like a cheap rag doll. Each time just got worse and worse.

"As you can feel, it's _very _possible. Though I'm assuming you meant it's impossible to break your connection. You're very right, I can't do that. However, I can interfere with the signal a bit. Has Kagome explained cell phones to you yet? I've basically put your phone too close to another electrical device and it's causing interference. Unfortunately it's not permanent, but it won't need to be."

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about with the cell phones, but he knew interference was better then outright blocking. And if he tried hard enough, he should be able to break through Kikyo's spell to reach Kagome.

Kikyo tapped the tip of his nose to make sure his attention was on her. "And before you get the bright idea to just keep trying until you can break through, just know that the dust can be carried down to Kagome if you keep forcing it down the line. Now do you want your pretty little mate to hurt like this?"

"You _bitch._" Inuyasha hissed.

Kikyo allowed the insult to roll right off her, both of them knowing she had won."That's what I thought. So now that you're fully aware of what hangs on the balance, here's what's going to happen next. You're leaving with me, right now, and you'll do whatever possible to keep your little mate from following us." She flicked a strand of hair soaked by sweat off his forehead, her fingernail leaving a little, stinging mark. "You might think you're hurting her, but it'll be nothing compared to what I'll do if I ever see her again."

"And then what?" Inuyasha struggled to catch his breath.

"And then we go to the treasury to release Naraku. That's always been the plan." Kikyo brushed gently at the line she left on his forehead. "Just your part in it has changed."

Inuyasha shook his head, ignoring the way it made him reel. "You're lying. You still need Kagome to get the jewel."

"Maybe, maybe not." Inuyasha could just barely see Kikyo shrug, looking unconcerned. "You don't need to worry at all about how I'll get the jewel. You just worry about making sure Kagome never, ever wants to see you again."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, the helplessness sweeping over him worse than the pain. He wanted to reach out to Kagome, but could feel the poison Kikyo had covered him with at the edges of his mind. He had to believe Kikyo, there was no way he could meld with Kagome right now.

But that didn't mean he believed that Kikyo wouldn't need Kagome, she was the only one who could get the jewel. She might have 'interfered' with their bonds, but in the end, Kagome was the only descent of Midoriko.

And if he went with her now, there had to be some way he could stop her before she went for Kagome. Attack her while she drove, slice her while pretending to reconcile, anything. It was almost a blessing that he couldn't meld with Kagome. There was no way she could get hurt if their connection wasn't reachable.

He closed his eyes seemingly in defeat even as relief washed over him. He never thought he would be glad about this, but thank God he hadn't completed the final bonding with Kagome. He could still die in defense of her and she wouldn't be forced to follow.

And if he was fighting Kikyo, there was a chance he wouldn't survive it.

So he had to do as Kikyo said and made sure she stayed away. And the only way to do that...His heart clenched at the thought of what he would need to say. He had to do it though. Better her alive and hating him then dead and loving him.

At least he no longer had any reservations about killing Kikyo.

"I'll go."

"Of course you will," Kikyo pointed out, voice smug. "There was never any question about that."

Keeping the growl he wanted to snarl at her behind his lips, Inuyasha started to stand up, testing how much of his weight his legs could take. The pain had finally faded, but it left him feeling weak and sluggish. It was the thought of having to hurt Kagome that left him feeling like he might shatter into a million pieces.

Kikyo waved a hand. "Well, go ahead. I'll wait out here for you."

His fists tightened before he forced them to relax and hang limply at his sides. He needed to save his strength. He wanted to be able to rip Kikyo apart with his bare hands when this was over.

Inuyasha's eyes worked well enough now to see the way she studied him coolly, unemotionally. She had changed. Her skin was tanner, hair drawn up and her nose wasn't how he remembered. She seemed taller, but that could just be the high heels females of this era seemed to favor. More then her appearance and her attitude, her eyes had changed. Even hidden behind glasses, they were hard and cold when once they had been excited and full of hope. She used to look at him like he was her entire hope for her future. Now she just looked calculating.

She wasn't the only one who had changed. 500 years ago, he would have killed for her. Now he was going to do his best to kill _her._

After he ripped his mate's heart apart.


	27. November 17: 10:57 AM

**AN: **Oops, sorry, was I late again? Really though, sorry about that. I took the time to really nail down the ending. Hopefully it'll be worth it :)

**Evelyn: **Thank you! I've been working on writing better limes. And of course there's a happy ending for some of my characters! We're just not there yet. Thanks for reviewing, as always :)

**Anon: **Awwww, thank you! And thanks for the review

**Adam: **Oh, you'll find out what happens to Kag's heart. And trust me, I have a lovely ending in mind for Kikyo. Though your ideas are awesome and I'm reconsidering them for the end. :)

**Blank: **Oh good! That's what I was going for. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Gamehead64: **LOL! :) Really, thanks for the review.

**CookieTheif: **Lol, there's a few things different about Kikyo. We'll get into it soon enough. Teehee, just watch what where you're going so you don't roll into a chair or down the stairs. Lol! Kag wouldn't mind sailing on the SS Inuyasha, I bet. :)

**Aquafire: **Thanks so much! And don't worry about being rude; _I _was rude to deny you this chapter for so long.

**Sorryforgetlogininfo: **You're fine, I didn't really take it as a flame. And since I am nearing the end of the story, I am scaling the funny stuff back a bit since I want to build the climax up to be more dramatic then humorous.

**Redbull16: **Glad you're all caught up :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**More: **Well, here you go!

**Meow: **Oops, sorry. Hope you're still alive for this update! Thanks for hanging in there!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17**

Kagome sprawled on the edge of her bed so she could kick her legs lazily back and forth, smiling like an idiot at the ceiling. She laced her fingers together over her stomach, simply relaxing while Inuyasha took care of whoever was at the door. She couldn't wait for him to come back to her. She had plans to ambush him in the shower, lesson plans be damned.

This last week had been a dream. Like a happy, rainbow-filled, Taylor Swift song inspired, fairy tale come to life. The world was brighter with him around. The sunlight seemed warmer, the birds chirped louder, and colors looked more vivid. If her gaze slid over him accidentally, she didn't want to stop looking. Just gawk senselessly and smile like the earth's luckiest girl.

Things with her family could have been better, but Inuyasha was absolutely _perfect. _Nothing could stop them from winning his trial, and going on to live happily ever after.

Shivering when a sudden chill racked her body, she dragged a sheet over herself. She sat up, her smile tugging into a frown. Something felt...off. Her power stirred uneasily, making her skin feel stretched, tight and uncomfortable over her form

She wrapped the sheet around her and stood up, pacing slowly. It was probably just nerves from the thought of finally taking the lead with Inuyasha. He was so experienced and she was...not. She'd hate to do something unpleasant, or unarousing, but she was going to try anyway. How else would she learn?

Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden, she dropped the blanket and pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans on. Inuyasha could tease her about being shy later, after he had reassured her that everything was alright.

Keeping her arms crossed over her chest, Kagome tried to peer out her window, wondering what was taking him so long. The overhang blocked any view of the steps she had, and there was no reason he should still be dealing with whoever came to the door.

Holding herself tighter, she closed her eyes, searching for calm. She was overreacting. There was nothing wrong. How could there be? Everything was perfect only minutes before.

**Inuyasha?**

...there was nothing...

Where normally she would hear that reassuring click, and feel his warm presence on the end of their connection, this was totally blank. Nothing.

**Inuyasha! **

She tried again and again, beginning to get panicked. He wasn't there. She was just mentally screaming his name, the syllables rattling around in her head and going nowhere. There was a block at the end of their ties, and she couldn't get through it him.

**INUYASHA!**

She gasped in pain and stopped trying to break though when she felt the block push back, like a spike driving itself into her temple. Something was wrong, _very _wrong. She yanked her socks and shoes on, her power spiraling down her arms to rest at the tips of her fingers, ready for her to use.

She lurched towards the knob just as the door swung open, Inuyasha on the other side.

Relief instantly poured through her at the sight of his beloved face and the lack of blood. He was here, and he wasn't hurt, so they could deal with whatever was wrong together.

"Inuyasha!" It seemed like she couldn't stop saying his name. She threw herself at him, face buried in his shoulder and arms holding tight. "Somethings wrong with us."

"You're right...something is wrong."

Kagome frowned. He was right here with her but something was still...wrong. His body was stiff, his arms far away from her so he couldn't hug her back. His voice sounded off. Slowly, she raised her head off his shoulder, looking up at him.

His face was cold, hard. His eyes stared straight ahead. He didn't look at her at all.

Her arms fell away from him and she took a step back from him before she even realized she had done so. "...Inuyasha?'

Shivers crawled up and down her arms, and she suddenly felt cold when he continued to look away from her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Kikyo was just here." Inuyasha said, his voice casual, and Kagome's heart nearly stopped for a split second before fury overtook her.

"You let that woman near my home?" she snapped, fists tight. That woman was a sociopath, she didn't want her anywhere near her family, her home, or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled tightly, the way her math teacher did when she said the wrong answer.

A place inside her started to shrink into a tiny little ball of shame and embarrassment. She'd never felt stupid with him before.

"I didn't 'let' Kikyo over anywhere, she tracked me down. She wanted to talk." Inuyasha paused, considering his words. "She wants me to go back to her."

Embarrassment was replaced by fury all over again. Hell. _No. _She was not letting Kikyo hurt Inuyasha all over again. She didn't know if miko powers worked on a another miko, but that's what fingernails were for. To claw off that bitch's face if she got anywhere _near _Inuyasha again, and it would be a lot more satisfying then just zapping her with a bolt-

"And I've decided to go with her."

...her entire world stopped. That was the only way to describe it. Her life, which had been progressing at its normal, suddenly country-song filled pace, stood still. She could only stare at Inuyasha, blinking, once, twice, three times. The words bounced around her head, but they didn't make any sense to her. She felt her powers rising up curiously, as if wanting a better look to comprehend it.

"You..._want_ to...go with her." Kagome repeated, testing the order of words on her tongue. They didn't sound right together, in that phrasing.

Inuyasha was silent, steadily staring at her.

Kagome's brow's furrowed. He wanted to leave with Kikyo. ...this was still confusing her.

..._huh?..._

"I don't get it." she blurted.

Inuyasha jerked like she had hit him, looking confused for a spilt second. "What's to get?" he asked brusquely. "I want to go back to Kikyo. Seeing her again made me realize what I feel for her. She's my everything."

The words were strong, but his tone sounded flat. Like he was forcing every syllable through his lips.

Kagome scratched her head, feeling an ache develop behind her eye. Not like the stabbing pain from before, but the beginnings of a headache. "I don't understand what you're trying to do."

"I'm trying to _leave _you." Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get." Kagome tilted her head at him, checking points off with her fingers. "We were more then fine this morning and this last week, we love each other, and we've been through enough that even if we weren't bonded, we'd be connected for the rest of our lives. So really, what are you trying to do?"

Inuyasha stared at her like he couldn't believe her. He shook his head slightly. "Look Kagome, there's not much to be confused about. I-" He pointed to himself and spoke slowly, as if to a child. "-Do not want to stay with you. I saw Kikyo and realized I want to go with her. Seeing her again made me realize how much I want her, and how much I want to bond with her and have _sex _with her."

Her instincts rumbled at the sharp stab his words delivered. _That _comment hurt a little bit. "You were the one who suggested we wait. You didn't want me to regret it."

"Yeah, and now _I _regret it. I have needs only Kikyo can meet. I love her. Kikyo. I love, love, love _her._"

And now a hole had opened up in her chest and her heart was threatening to fall out. Each heartbeat pumped it closer and closer to the edges of the wound, spreading pain through her whole body. Did he really love-

..._liar..._

Abruptly, the wound healed. She was being dumb. _Really _dumb.

..._!_

Of _course _Inuyasha didn't love Kikyo. It wasn't like he was a masochist.

_LIARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Loves you, loves you, loves you, forever and ever and ever and ever..._

And of course Inuyasha loved her. How did she even doubt that for a moment? They had been through everything together. Crazy demon attacks, dates from hell, psycho ex's, crazy new powers, future in-laws that both scared and delighted her, and lessons galore. He told her he loved her forever. She had _felt _his love for her. And she had believed him then, and she would believe him now. Even if he was telling her he loved another woman.

Which she was incredibly _pissed _about.

So she shoved him onto her bed. Hard.

Surprised by the sudden move, he went down easily, and stayed down when she crouched herself over him, pinning him to the mattress with her hands on his shoulders.

"What the _hell _are you thinking Inuyasha..." she trailed off, realizing he didn't have a last name she could use. "Just what is going through your stupid brain?"

"I just said-"

She tried to shake him even though she had him flat on his back. "You just _lied, _which you will be yelled at over later once I figure out what the hell is going on! Do you really expect me to believe you want to be with _Kikyo _now? And even if I didn't realize how ridiculous that was, all I have to do is look at my hand." She almost shoved her palm into his face, her mark as beautifully blue as ever. "You love _me _idiot. Am I supposed to doubt that? Moron!"

She balled up her hand and smacked his shoulder, trying not to get angrier when his face didn't register any pain but her hand suddenly started to ache. "Start talking dummy before I regret throwing away your prayer beads."

Inuyasha stared up at her for a long moment before sighing. "...you know, you're making it _really _hard for me to be the good guy and protect you. Do you think I like saying bullshit like, 'Kikyo is my everything, yippee'."

Relief nearly made her collapse over his chest. At least he was talking to her. "Protect me from _what?_"

"I didn't lie much, Kikyo really is outside and wants me to go with her someplace. She's threatening your entire family if I don't."

A chill ran down her spine and her power flared up. "Screw that. Let's just grab her now if she's right here."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Mate, she's got your _family. _She either has people watching them, they've been poisoned, or they're tied up somewhere. Trust me, if I didn't believe it would endanger them, her throat would be at your feet right now."

Kagome considered his words, running them over in her mind. "So you weren't lying when you said you wanted to go with Kikyo." She said carefully, her heart speeding up.

"Can _you _think of another way to keep Kikyo from killing your mother, grandfather, and little brother?" Inuyasha asked ruthlessly. "For whatever reason, I'm what Kikyo wants. If it means Souta's safety, I'll play along with whatever fucked up game Kikyo's planning."

"And you have to risk yourself to do that?" Kagome looked down to find herself wringing her hands together, and forced herself to stop. To hide the trembling, she dug her fingers into Inuyasha's shoulders, needing to feel his strength. "What if you get hurt?" She couldn't think about him dying. It would shatter her apart.

"I'm demon, I've got a better chance then your human relatives. Trust me mate, I wouldn't touch Kikyo with the point of my claws otherwise. This is the only way to protect everyone."

"Except for you." She pointed out.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Inuyasha soothed. "You've only had a week with me, wench. This is the first of _millions _of weeks. We'll get rid of Kikyo, and be all set."

Kagome smiled faintly, wanting to look forward to those millions of weeks but didn't want to set herself up for a soul crushing disappointment. "Why can't you just rush us out of the house so we can track my family down?"

Inuyasha was shaking his head even before she had stopped talking. "Kikyo's speciality is long-distance attacks. Bow and arrow, energy balls, poison, ambushes. She doesn't get close to her prey, and always kills from a distance. I can't guess what she might have trained on your family. I'd never be able to save them all."

His hand covered hers when she dug her nails into his shoulder, hiding his wince. "If I go with her though, your family will stay alive, if only as insurance to keep me on good behavior."

...so it seemed like they had no choice.

Dread and fear struck Kagome hard, and for the first time ever she had a good reason to push her emotions away. She couldn't save her loved ones if she was having a breakdown."So then what's the plan?"

"The plan _was_ to discourage you from getting involved. Now I'll have to improvise a bit." His grim look broke into a smile. "It's good to know you have faith in me. As you should. I'm not going to let you down." His hands bit into her arms, suddenly looking determined. "So new plan? Keep you far away from Kikyo while I save your family."

Kagome gasped in outrage. "You expect me to run and hide while my family is in danger? While _you're _in danger?"

"Yes." One hand cupped her cheek, Inuyasha staring at her intently. "I can't stop Kikyo if I'm worried about your safety."

Kagome jerked her head back. "Then _don't. _I'm the first miko in the Higurashi family since Midoriko and it's time I start acting like it. As awesome as you are, you're still a demon hampered by concern for my family. Kikyo's got the advantage here, which is why we need to work together if we finally want to stop her."

Inuyasha was shaking his head before she had even finished. "Kikyo's bat-shit crazy, mate. She has _all _the advantages. She's blocked our mind meld."

Kagome went cold, denial filling her. "_No."_ She gasped, mind reaching for his, only for another spike to drive itself into her brain. Her head ached until she gave up, feeling alone and unconnected from him even though he was in her arms. "Is that why I can't meld with you?"

"I don't know what the fuck she did, but she's 'interfered' with it. She _says _it's not permanent, but I won't be able to know when you're in danger. As powerful as you are, I don't want you anywhere near her."

"I don't want _you _near her either." Kagome shot back. "But it doesn't look like we have much choice." She cupped his cheek and leaned down so her hair made a curtain around them, veiling them from the rest of the world so it was just them. "I love you, I love my family and I want you all safe. The only way that can happen is if we end this. Together. We'll be stronger than Kikyo because of it."

He still looked doubtful as his hands grasped her hips, keeping her tight against him. "I want your involvement to be as little as possible." He finally allowed. "Take care of things behind the scenes and let me be the one to handle Kikyo."

Kagome nodded, knowing exactly what he was saying. She didn't want to hesitate when it came to killing Kikyo, and knew Inuyasha wouldn't. "I'll get your brother and Sango and whoever they can think of to help. We'll do whatever possible. Do you have any idea what Kikyo's planning?"

"She still wants the jewel, and wants me to go with her to get it. But," He paused, still unable to believe Kikyo's words. "She says she doesn't need you anymore."

Kagome sat back up in surprise, almost dislodging Inuyasha's hands. She wished for the mind meld again, so she could see his memories of exactly what Kikyo had done. "But I thought I was the only one who could get the jewel. Did something change?"

Grunting at the sudden lack of contact, Inuyasha pulled Kagome down and forced her to roll over, nestling her in the crook of his arm. "I told you, she's insane. She's probably planning something to lure you down to the treasury later, though I can't figure out why she's not grabbing you now." He mumbled, keeping her tight against his side. They didn't have much more time before Kikyo would get suspicious.

Kagome tangled one of her hands in Inuyasha's, resting her head on his shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

"Make sure your family is protected while I bring Kikyo into the treasury. If she just has men watching them, Sess can send a few guards. If they've been poisoned, we need to know with what before she dies so we can find the antidote." For a miko, Kikyo had a strange affinity with potions and mixtures. One of her specialties had been poisons and venoms. She always claimed it helped with victims of demon attacks, but now Inuyasha wasn't so sure.

"How much time do I have to find my family?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, wanting to give her an accurate answer, but really had no idea. "I'll slow her down long enough that you at least have a few hours. Souta and your mother should be the safest unless Kikyo has slipped something to them. Find your grandfather first." Souta would be safe in school, and then his therapy appointment, her mother was well watched over in a mental hospital. But since Gramps was always visiting his parishioners or working in the temple he would be more at risk to be grabbed.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "So then don't worry about my family. I'll take care of them. Watch out for yourself." She clung to Inuyasha's hand a little tighter. "We'll meet up in the treasury, you with Kikyo, me with back-up."

She squeezed his hand harder when he opened his mouth to respond. "And don't even think of arguing. You need a miko there and I'll be furious if you suggest finding a new one."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking visibly frustrated. "Damn it Kagome-"

"Let's stop fighting. We don't have much longer." Kagome let go of his hands to bury her fingers in his hair, holding his head still for a hard, desperate kiss. She didn't want to fight with him. She wanted to wrap herself tight around him to protect him from all that was bad in the world, not send him straight into danger. But this needed to be dealt with, for the sake of their future happiness and safety.

"You just worry about yourself." Kagome said fiercely. "We're over if you get yourself killed."

Inuyasha growled. "Feh. If you thought lesson 19 was bad, wait for what I'll do if _you _get hurt."

Not in the mood to banter or exchange threats, Kagome rolled back onto Inuyasha, devouring his mouth again. She couldn't find the words, so she tried to show him how much she loved him, how much she wanted his safety and happiness. Attempting to tell him would just make her fall apart, so she tried to pack an entire lifetime into one, frenzied kiss.

She only pulled away when the lack of air made her head reel, fiercely satisfied with how swollen Inuyasha's lips looked. When Inuyasha looked at her own mouth, half-lidded, she guessed hers looked the same. "We'll get through this, and lead incredibly boring lives after." She swore, making it more then a statement. It was a promise.

Inuyasha's brow arched. "Turtlenecks and bed before ten too?"

Forcing a smile, she smoothed her hands down his chest. "The turtlenecks sound pretty dull and safe, but I don't think bedtime for us will _ever _be boring."

The answering heat in his eyes made her want to bend down again, but with a quick glance at the window, the desire was gone and Kagome knew their time was up.

She wanted to hold him to her, not ready to let him go yet, but the time for that would probably never come. Instead, she swung her leg off him, kneeling by his side as he sat up.

He cupped her cheek, looking in her eyes intently. "As soon as I leave, lock yourself in the bathroom, call Kagura, and wait for Sess to come and get you. Do _not _go anywhere by yourself. You're a powerful miko, but I don't want you without back-up."

Kagome nodded wordlessly, not finding the request unreasonable. She didn't want to go running after Inuyasha only to get grabbed by Kikyo. And she wasn't stupid enough to try to single-handedly save everyone. No one was that strong outside of books or movies.

Which is why it made her sick to her stomach with the thought that Inuyasha might have to face Kikyo down, by himself.

_No. _

Instantly, the nausea faded. He wasn't completely by himself. She would do everything in her power to help keep him, and her family safe.

That didn't keep her from worrying though.

She tried to reach out to him, frustrated again by the block that kept her from connecting to him. If nothing else, Kagome wanted to hit Kikyo just for screwing with her bond to Inuyasha.

"Make sure your family is safe, get me back-up, and stay the fuck away from Kikyo. Ultimately, you're going to be the one she's wants, so be careful. That's what you can do for me. Understand?" Inuyasha continued, gaze hard on her.

"Got it." She wouldn't bother telling him again she'd be part of the back-up. Even if Kikyo did want her.

If it meant Inuyasha's safety once her family was safe to go up against Kikyo miko to miko, so be it. She might have a few centuries of experience on her, but Kagome would be stronger. When it came down to it, Kikyo didn't have anyone to protect.

Lingering for another for a few more precious seconds, Inuyasha finally forced his hand to drop away. "I'll come back to you soon, mate. I promise."

Blinking back her tears, Kagome nodded again. She didn't want his last image of her to be red and flushed from crying. "You better. It's going to take forever to use up the extra maple syrup I bought if you don't."

Inuyasha's lips quirked and his hand reached out as if to touch her again. But with another look at the window, his arm dropped.

Her stomach tied itself in knots, and it felt hard to catch her breath. "You better go." she said softly, wanting to snatch the words back.

The muscles in his throat looked tense, his jaw tight, and his gazed ran over her, greedily looking over her as if imprinting the sight into his mind.

He growled, and before she knew he had moved, his hard arms yanked her to him for one last kiss.

Before she could grab him back, she was abruptly dropped onto her bed, Inuyasha breathing hard. "Remember, I _will _be back. We might not be able to meld, but I will know if you use that syrup with anyone else."

Kagome let out a chocked laugh, but before she could promise that he was the only one she'd ever use it with, the bedroom door was slammed open and closed.

And he was gone.

She had to look down to notice she was trembling, her power drawing swirls and whorls on her skin as she watched through blurry eyes. A lump formed in her throat as she looked back at the empty space where he had been standing, not even an impression in the carpet left to show he had been there. He was really gone, off to fling himself into danger's way. Oh God, she might lose him. If something happened to him, there would be no coming back from it. They'd have to put her in the suite next to her mother, another broken Higurashi needing suicide watch-

_Stop. Protect Inuyasha. _

The voice settled her, redirecting her worry and fear into determination. Screw that. There would no reason for her to check into a mental hospital, because Inuyasha was going to keep her happy for the rest of their very long lives.

And she was going to make sure Inuyasha was alive to do that.

Her power lit up her room in shades of purple, a crown of light encircling her head as it began to work on the blocks Kikyo had thrown up. If she closed her eyes, she could see the petals begin to layer themselves over the long stretch of gritty powder that had compressed itself into a wall. It would take time, but they would wear the structure down.

_Nothing _would keep her from Inuyasha. And it was time to ensure that.

Kagome snatched up her cell phone, thankful Kagura had insisted on adding herself to her speed dial.

For any one else, putting herself under number 1 would have been arrogant and annoying, but for Kagura it just seemed natural. She pressed it as she ducked into the bathroom, heart pounding.

"Chickadee! I was just thinking about you while admiring the 58 new pairs of shoes I bought. I can't wait to show you them! So what's shakin', sister dear?"

Flipping the door lock, Kagome perched on the lip of the tub, willing her power to break Kikyo's wall down faster. "Kagura, there's been a change of plans..."

* * *

**AN**: Kagura thanks you guys for the 58 reviews from her last chapter ;)

About this chapter, half the reason it took so long was that I had planned the end a certain way for about two years, and within fifteen minutes of trying to write it, I realized how much it _sucked. _So this is the new version that I replanned. To be honest, I'm terrifed to post this chapter because of it, lol. Let me know if you like it!


	28. November 17: 11:21 AM

**AN: **Sorry for the wait! (Like usual, lol)

**Ambertastic: **Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! :)

**IrishIndy: **To be honest, I was trying to write the chapter that way with Kagome believing Inuyasha's lie. But as I was writing, it felt so _dumb. _I couldn't do it, so here's the new verision of my ending, lol. So I'm glad it's working so far for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**InuKag4eva: **Thank you! And thanks so much for the review!

**Seeker Heart: **Hey, don't worry. Kikyo's going to get hers. Thanks for the review!

**Fallenphoniexrising: **Thank you! And who said Inuyasha knows anything about how he got to the Higurashi home? ;)

**Adam: **You have the most interesting ways to kill Kikyo, lol. You'll have to let me know how mine rates when we get to that point. Thanks for the review!

**Evelyn: **That might rank up on one of my favorite chapters. It says so much for how they started off and where they are now. And Kag's reaction was awesome to write :)

**Anon: **Thank you! And I'll try not to make you wait that long again, lol.

**Claire: **Thank you! And don't worry, with TSAM so close to the end, I'm not about to give up on it.

**Purple: **Thank you! Hope it meets your expectations!

**ILOVE INUYASHA: **Lol, don't worry, I will!

**Chazziegirl101: **Thank you! I've spent the last month planning and replanning the ending so hopefully it'll be good, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing, like always :)

**Nicole Doow:** Thank you! Glad you liked it. And of course Inuyasha is going to try to be a hero! But then so is Kagome ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17: 11:21**

This time when Kagome shot up Sesshomaru and Kagura's penthouse elevator, she was flanked by four demon bodyguards, swords strapped to their sides and their hands heavy with automatic guns. They tried to be professional with their stern faces and bulging muscles but were still forced to edge away from her. The heavy bulletproof vest they'd strapped on her muted the glow of her power, but in no way blocked it. With the thought of Inuyasha being forced to take the full blunt of Kikyo's powers, she didn't care enough to try to calm herself down.

Before the doors had fully opened, Kagome was yanked into Kagura's arms, getting a quick impression of a silk shirt, long earrings and towering heels before her face pressed into the crock of her shoulder. "Thank God you're alright, chickadee." Just as abruptly, Kagura pushed her back, peering anxiously at her face. "You _are _alright, right?"

Kagome forced herself to nod, meeting Kagura's eyes. "I'm fine. It's Inuyasha and my family that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry, we're going to take care of that." Kagura wrapped her arm around Kagome, tucking her in close. "We'll be safe up here boys. Report back to headquarters and see what you can do to help them out."

The four demons bowed and silently slipped out of the room as she was whisked away by Kagura before she could even offer a proper goodbye to the men who had stormed her house and shuffled her off to the safety of a bullet-proof limo.

"So, we've got a _lot _to cover and not a whole lot of time to cover it in." Kagura continued pulling Kagome, quickly looking her over again. "Though I will say, you've got an awesome warrior miko sort of feel going on right now. I've got some clothes that will make it even hotter-"

"_Kagura."_ She loved the woman, but _Inuyasha was in danger. _She was _not _worrying about her clothes right now.

"Sorry, just a suggestion. Anyway, Sess has got people trailing your grandfather and your brother. Until you decide if you want to move them to a safe house or just have guards assigned to them, we'll keep an eye on them. So don't worry about them because we've got a shit ton of other things to worry about." Kagura's voice sounded strangely grim, which was the only reason she wasn't screaming about protecting her family _now._ She hauled Kagome past the living room where the sight of Goldy in his aquarium would have made Kagome break down and cry if Kagura hadn't continued dragging her past it.

Pausing just outside the library door, Kagura reached over and pulled at the straps of Kagome's bulletproof vest, helping her take it off. "I know this might be a bit much to ask, but you have to tone down the power, Kag. I won't be too happy if you fry my mate, even by accident."

Kagome's power sunk back under her skin, finding the request reasonable. But a halo still encircled her head, working on burning Kikyo's block away.

Kagura grasped Kagome's hands, squeezing reassuringly. "Thanks, chickadee. We've got a few details to work out before we can rally to kick Kikyo's ass, but I don't want you to feel conflicted or forced into something. Sess is under a bit of...pressure. Just let us talk everything out, and if you really need to hit something, feel free to beat up Miroku. Remember, _I'm _here for you, and since Sess is always there for me, he's sort of on your team too."

Miroku was here? Now she was really confused, but she'd get through this fast so she could get to her family and Inuyasha faster. "Alright."

Kagura brightened. "Good. Now get ready for your mind to be blown, chickadee." She pushed the library door open and pulled Kagome along inside with her.

At any other time, Kagome would have been amazed by how beautiful the library was, even if it currently looked like a war camp had taken over. Huge bookshelves stretched from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, covering almost all available wall space. Large recliners, small tables and lamps had been pushed back against the shelves, leaving room open for white boards covered with information and diagrams. Computers hummed in another corner, flashing text so quickly Kagome couldn't catch the words.

Sango and Miroku were at one end of a table in the center of the room strewn with books and papers. Sango sat calmly, hands clasped together and Kirara perched on her shoulder. She wore a tight, black cat suit, pads protecting her arms and stomach. A large boomerang rested at the back of her chair, and her sword laid on the table in front of her.

Miroku paced nervously behind Sango, staring at the back of her head. He was dressed more for a trip to the supermarket then a war meeting in a black shirt and jeans, but carried a staff with jingling rings, and a satchel around his side stuffed full of little bits of paper

Kagura leaned into Kagome. "I'm the reason he's so scared." she bragged.

She only half-believed that. She was sure Kagura could have contributed to his nerves, but she would bet anything it was mostly aimed at the solemn woman who refused to look at him.

At the other end sat Sesshomaru, who only glanced up to run his gaze quickly over Kagura before returning to the scroll he was comparing to a book.

"Grab a seat, Kag." Kagura finally let go of her when Sesshomaru pushed his own chair back enough to let Kagura plop down, his attention still on the papers in front of him aside from the arm he wrapped around her waist to steady her. "We'll try to make this fast since we've got the fate of millions and crap on our hands, but feel free to be overwhelmed anyway."

Kagome shook her head, grabbing a seat in the middle of both couples. "You've warned me enough, Kagura, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru nodded once at Kagura, and she sat up, going into Lecture Mode. "Let's lay out the situation for everyone so we know what we're dealing with. Kikyo has kidnapped Inuyasha, threatened Kagome's family and is about to make her move on the jewel at any time. We have Inuyasha's trial to deal with. Also, I have to breathe the same air as a mate abuser."

Kagura glared at Miroku, who kept looking at Sango, as if expecting her to say something. His face fell when she stayed silent.

"With all this in mind, let's remember the good news. Sesshomaru and Kouga made the tribunal! We'll be able to stall for some more time tomorrow-"

"Wait, why are we still worrying about the trial?" Kagome interrupted, her power shining just a little bit brighter. "Shouldn't we reschedule it so we have time to, I dunno, save Inuyasha? Stop Kikyo? Maybe even save the world?"

Kagura looked conflicted, actually nibbling on her lips nervously. "Remember how I said I was on your team-"

Sesshomaru squeezed her arm once, silencing her. "There will be no rescheduling the trial." he said for her. "It will be impossible to do so."

Kagome nearly shot up out of her chair, fists clenching in her lap. "Why the hell not? Don't you care at all that your _brother _is in danger?"

Sesshomaru didn't look fazed at all while Kagura fiddled with his papers. "Look, we've talked about demons being weird and stupid and stubborn, right?" Kagura reminded. "Once you request a trial, there's just no _rescheduling _it. Not without a damn good reason."

The power Kagome was trying to contain under her skin made the back of her neck prickle uncomfortably. "I think saving Inuyasha and stopping Kikyo from getting a hold of Naraku is a pretty damn good reason-"

"Naraku is dead." Sesshomaru interrupted coldly. "He has been dead for the past 500 years by my hand. Kikyo merely disappeared without any answer as to why. That is all my subjects know, and _will _know. There will be no rescheduling the trial because there is no reason to do so."

"But-"

"No being will _ever _know Naraku attempted to mate Kagura." Sesshomaru continued mercilessly, reflexively holding Kagura tighter. "If that knowledge was found out, it would put her in great danger."

"Oh, it would put _her _in danger. Are you sure it just wouldn't make you look like an idiot?" Kagome shot back.

Instantly Sesshomaru's fangs dipped over his lips, his eyes red. "You forget your place, girl."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura snapped, trying to block his view of Kagome, "Chill out!"

**Inu- **Kagome halted his name in her head when the block reacted violently, stabbing at her mind. The pain focused her when she wanted to go scrambling back in fear from Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Sango stood in front of Kagome, bowing low to Sesshomaru. "Please forgive her, my lord. She does not understand the consequences."

Miroku covered her other side, hands hovering over his bag. "He's got a point, Kagome. If anyone knew about Lady Kagura, his entire power base would be threatened. Competitors would find him weak and constantly challenge him. They could try to ally with Naraku and use Lady Kagura against Lord Sesshomaru." He watched Sesshomaru warily, trying to cover Kagome while sticking close to Sango.

Slowly, Sesshomaru fangs slipped back into his mouth and the red bled out of his eyes. "Inuyasha is only my half-brother; Kagura is my mate. She is to be protected above all else. You are fortunate that I understand your position, miko. But there will be no hint of Naraku or Kikyo's existence. Inuyasha will need to be retrieved in time for his trial. There is no other option."

Carefully, Sango straightened and walked back to her seat with Miroku, still watching the two. Kagome's power burned under her skin, but she was forced to concede to his point. It was safer for everyone involved if no one knew Kagura's secret. "So then what's your suggestion for defeating Kikyo then, _my lord?_" She couldn't help the small sarcastic title, even though she wanted to snatch the words back after she had said them.

If he wanted to snarl at her for them, he held back when Kagura's nails dug into his arm. "You will ambush Kikyo in the treasury with the demonslayer and her mate. Do whatever is necessary. I will have a car waiting for you outside to bring you directly to the trial. You will have until daybreak to secure Inuyasha. If he does not arrive at his own trial, he will not get a second chance."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "You want us to stop Kikyo with just the _three_ of us? Inuyasha's expecting a whole army to back him up, and you're just sending _us? _What about coming yourself?"

Kagura tried to spring off Sesshomaru's lap before finding herself firmly held to him. "Since Sess is a part of the tribunal, he has to go through this purification thing to make his judgement sound or something. I dunno really, it's another weird demon thing. Just wait till you freak out, chickadee, this is part of the good news. You really don't need many people because Miroku is a jerk, Sango is built to defeat them and you...you're special. Not short bus special, but...ridiculously, crazy special."

She could only stare at Kagura, beginning to feel dazed. "...what?"

Kagura resettled herself on Sess's lap once she accepted she had no chance of standing up, getting comfortable instead. "Alright, ready for the quickest explanation possible? Let's start with your mark. Please show the the class what we're working with, chickadee. Oh, and make sure you're paying lots of attention to this, Sango."

Feeling frustrated because it seemed like they had already been over this, Kagome stretched her arm out to Kagura, laying her palm in the cradle of her hands.

"So the moon is easy enough. It's Inuyasha and Sess's symbol, mark of Inuyasha's claim, yadda yadda." she traced a finger over the flame. "With usual mates, that's the only symbol that ever shows up. However, you're also of Midoriko's line, so it's not _all_ that strange for her mark to have popped up, I guess. It's a little like declaring you're her heir, especially if your family's been lacking in mikos."

Kagome's brow furrowed, still confused. "But why wouldn't it have shown up before Inuyasha marked me?"

Kagura shrugged. "You have to understand, symbols are all about claims. Inuyasha's mark will constantly be on your palm, for your entire life. He's letting everyone know that you're his, so it'll always have a purpose. Family marks are a little different. Unless you're insanely high-profile like Sess, the world doesn't really need to know who your mommy and daddy are. Midoriko's still respected, but not really relevant anymore since she's dead and few people know she ever had a child. So when family marks _do _pop up, it's usually to remind others what family you're a part of, and who they can expect to answer to if anything happens to you."

"So...?" Kagome trailed off, not sure what she was getting at.

"They pop up when you're in danger." Kagura simply said. "It's to remind your enemies you're of Midoriko's clan, and they'll probably get their asses seriously kicked if they mess with you. It probably came up to the surface when Inuyasha first marked you and the mark came up black. However it hasn't faded since it's become blue. And now there's...this"

Chills racked Kagome's spine when Kagura accidentally brushed the spider tattoo with a long fingernail. "So I'm still in danger? From what; Kikyo? I didn't need a family mark popping up to warn me of that."

Miroku finally stopped pacing, the sudden silence filling the room.

Kagura hesitated, straightening Sess's papers even as he read them. "So recap since you're not getting it yet. You're only branded with symbols that belong to your mate...or a member of your family."

Every one's eyes fell on the spider imprinted on Kagome's palm. Even Sesshomaru looked over the mark.

"...what are you saying, Kagura?" Kagome finally asked, licking her lips nervously.

"Well you're definitely not Naraku's mate, chickadee." Kagura pointed out. "Which only leaves one other option. You're related to Naraku. ..._Midoriko_ was Naraku's mate."

Sango gasped. "Are you saying...it was Naraku's child she died delivering?"

Kagura held up a finger, "Don't worry, getting there next. How are you holding up, chickadee?"

Kagome wasn't sure. To be related to the man who had caused so many people misery...shock mostly. "How is that possible? _You're _Naraku's mate."

Sesshomaru growled, even after Kagura pinched his arm. "I'm his _forced _mate. He knew damn well I was Sesshomaru's, but he claimed me anyway to control him, and make creepy babies. That never meant his real mate wasn't out there. He just met her too late."

"But everything I've heard about them makes them out to be enemies. How could they be mates?"

"Trust me, hatred has _nothing _to do with mateship. But I did make a handy chart to help explain it to you!" Kagura pushed a binder across the table towards Kagome. "You'll have to forgive the lameness of it; I only had time for a first draft."

A little numbly, Kagome flipped open the cover, still unsure about Kagura's logic.

_Lady Kagura's Research into Kagome Higurashi's Freakin' Insane Heritage_

_(Seriously, thanks a lot for being so weird and making twenty more pages to the Handbook necessary. You better have normal children, or I'm getting them hyped up on chocolate and sending them home with a puppy whenever Auntie Kagura babysits)_

"Follow along now, Kag." Kagura ticked off items with her fingers. "To clear up any confusion, a demon can only get his mate pregnant. That can be a woman he marks by force, or the woman he's actually meant to be with. So Midoriko must have gotten busy with him since you're definitely not _my _kid. Reason Number 1: You know that 'voice' you've mentioned a few times? That voice is actually a faint echo of a demon instinct. Especially towards a mate. Demons know right away who their mate is. They feel a pull towards them, and have very strong feelings towards them. Obviously, yours isn't as strong as Inuyasha since all the humans have watered it down. But it does explain why you knew when Yashie was lying and when he loved you."

"His name." Kagome broke in, remembering that night when something inside of her had whispered _Inuyasha_. "Before I even knew him...I knew his name."

Kagura nodded. "That sounds about right. Sess fucking _roared _mine the first time we ever met. Reason Number 2: This is obvious now, but Naraku's mark. I should have caught on sooner, but as far as I knew, Naraku never had children. You never saw it until you met Sesshomaru for the first time. Naraku's screwed over Sess more times then I have. You were in a serious amount of danger. The mark was warning you away from him, and him away from you. You'll probably be stuck with it until Sess is dead."

_That _horrified her. "What about when Naraku is dead?"

"Naraku helped him get kicked out of heaven, killed his parents, and mated me. Being his descendant, Sesshomaru could go after you out of revenge. It might fade the longer Sess doesn't kill you; and he _won't _kill you," Kagura threw a look at Sesshomaru to emphasize that, "But you're still sort of in danger. Just on a technicality."

On a 'technicality' didn't make her feel incredibly safe though. "This is insane." Kagome muttered.

"Oh, it's getting worse." Kagura said cheerfully. "Taking a break from you for a second-" Kagura turned around to address Sango, propping her head on her fist. "Hey Sango, did you know your whole demon transformation was fueled by Naraku?"

Sango's hands tightened to the point of her knuckles turning white, but she only blinked.

"Kag actually helped me with this one when she mentioned she saw ribbons instead of Midoriko's flames. Remember how she called you to her in childbirth?" Kagura waited for Sango to nod once, still silent. "We think she used her labor to be the conduit between you and Naraku. She was giving birth to his child, so even though her mate bonds weren't tied to his, she was able to use the connection from the baby to sort of...power you up. Honestly this is a bit hard to explain...Ok, do you see the lamp over there?"

Kagura gestured off to a standing lamp off pushed against the wall, the only thing it was illuminating a pot of coffee. "You're the lamp, Naraku is the outlet, and Midoriko made herself the wire that links you two together. Her death forced the lamp to turn 'on'. So Naraku's demonness is the power that lights up the light bulb, and Midoriko is the bridging force. Still with me?"

Kagome, didn't know about Sango, but her own head was spinning. "But Midoriko died from childbirth. How could she plan for something like that?"

"It's similar to the way demons are able to create their super creepy God-killing babies-"

"The Nephillim." Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagura only rolled her eyes, "The creepy baby things Sess's knows I can't pronounce." Kagura leaned forward again, eyes intent on the three of them. "Full disclosure. This stuff _cannot _leave this room. There's a reason I don't include this stuff in the Handbook. We had enough close calls with Naraku, we do not want a Naraku-wanna be running around thinking he can control the world with this stuff. Got it?"

She waited for them to nod. "Good. So using the lamp analogy again, the demon is the outlet, the baby is the lamp, and the mate is the wire that links them all together. If the demon tries to light up the lamp using with the wrong power source to the the wrong wires, the light bulb will light up, but it'll be dim. With the wrong conduit, the baby is going to come out freaky. I've got a diagram in your binder if that'll help explain it." Kagura suddenly added, waiting for Kagome to flip the page.

"So to understand what Midoriko did, you need to understand that it is not natural in any way for a demon to get the forced mate pregnant. It's like manipulating the tongs of an outlet to make it fit, or rerouting the wires. It'll make it work, but it won't work _right_. Even to force the power to come on, the demon has to give up something. It can range anywhere from his humanity, his health, to literal years off his life. Obviously, we can't be sure, but Midoriko was a big fan of modifying old spells and magic to her own purposes. We think Midoriko basically adapted that electrical system for her own needs. Instead of sacrificing her baby or corroding her soul, she died instead to supply the power to funnel Naraku's powers into Sango, then sealing her away for a number of years...or centuries in this case...until the seal broke.."

Kagome didn't know about Sango, but this wasn't helping her feel any less confused. "So what does this all mean? How can we be enough to save Inuyasha?" she demanded.

"You've both got links to Naraku. Naraku was Midoriko's mate, Sango was Midoriko's apprentice, and Midoriko is the middleman between them. He's fueling Sango's purpose, and with the way Midoriko worded the spell, Sango's got a big advantage here. She's Midoriko's handpicked chosen one to defeat Naraku, with the added ego deflation of being able to use his own abilities against him. Kikyo might be a miko, but she'll be a piece of cake, especially since she's another one Midoriko wanted dead. As for you Kag-"

Abruptly, Sesshomaru's hand snapped out and a mass of black velvet went skidding across the table, falling into Kagome's lap. At Kagura's encouraging nod, she flipped back the cloth and nearly cut herself on the blade that slipped out. The only thing that saved her hand was that the edge was dull.

"If you needed further proof that you're Naraku's spawn, there it is." Kagura nodded at the blade. "That's his sword. If anyone else were to touch it, their hand would melt off."

Lovely. It seemed to fit that a sword of Naraku's would be lethal without even needing to be wielded.

Kagome took a closer look at the sword, though it was really more of a dagger. Silver tendrils wrapped around amethyst and ruby jewels, spiraling down into the point of the blade. It looked like it should have been able to slice her skin, but when she carefully rubbed her thumb on the edge, she doubted it would even rip paper.

"Don't get too excited about it." Kagura warned. "It's been stripped of all its powers and abilities. Sess can at least bring people back from the dead with his, but as far as we know, Naraku's sword is basically worthless. Aside from making a lovely paperweight, that is."

Wrapping it back up so no silver was exposed, she left it on the table, not wanting to touch it even if it was safe for her to do so. "I don't know what to think." she admitted. Sometimes it was hard enough for her to believe she was related to someone like Midoriko, now she had to get used to Naraku too?

"Then do your thinking later." Kagura said bluntly. "I'm only telling you this now because I think with Midoriko's powers and Naraku's bloodline, you might have what it takes to stop Kikyo. Maybe you can even figure out a way to kill Naraku. You've got powers you haven't even realized yet, Kagome. This is the perfect time to find them."

She leaned forward again. "So let's get this shit with Kikyo done with, clear Inuyasha's name, and we'll deal with Naraku next. Anything else to deal with?"

"If your theory is right...am I really a demon?" Sango spoke for the first time.

Kagura exchanged a glance with Sesshomaru. "You _seem_ like one. You've got the powers, the mate and intolerance to prayer beads. But maybe you're more like a demon flavored human. I can't know for sure." She nodded knowingly at her, "Don't worry. We're only going after one of your targets today, so you won't need to make any decisions yet."

Again, Kagome had no idea what they were talking about, but Inuyasha was depending on her. At this point, they were just wasting time. "Are we good to go then?"

"Yes and no." Kagura swept a pile of papers away to reveal a thick folder. "These are the blue prints to the treasury. You'll want to review them before you actually go in. Especially you Sango, it's changed a lot since you were last there. Otherwise, the directions to access the treasury are inside. One prick of your finger Kag, and you'll be recognized and open the locks."

Her brow furrowed. "How? I thought only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could open the door."

"Yeah, but you're his mate. That makes you part of the family."

"Even without the official mating?" Kagome asked.

Kagura blinked. "...you haven't _mated _with him yet?"

Instantly her face burned. "I'm only sixteen! I'm not ready to have sex yet!"

Kagura looked blank for a moment. "Oh...I guess you have a point. Well, the first mark should be enough, rig-" Kagura suddenly gasped, her mouth going wide. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Ok, so when you told me Kikyo had decided she didn't need you anymore, I figured it was just Inuyasha getting his facts wrong. But if she's assuming you guys are official mates...sorry, I'm explaining it wrong. All mates have these mystic bond things, connecting them together for all time. You'll be linked to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha to you. It'll be how you can get into the treasury."

"If she just wants Inuyasha, she must be assuming Inuyasha is now a Higurashi." Sango concluded quickly.

Kagura looked at Sess, raising an eyebrow. When his expression remained blank, she groaned. "We're not actually sure how Midoriko was able to seal Naraku's jewel away. If it's a blood based bond instead of a power based bond...she might only need Inuyasha after all."

Kagome instantly stood up. "We're leaving. Now." She had to hurry to find her family and rush after Inuyasha. He was in worse danger then any of them had thought.

"A car is waiting in the basement. The driver will take you anywhere you desire." Sesshomaru offered.

"Start walking to the elevator, I need to get something." Kagura finally wiggled her way out of Sesshomaru's hold and shot off, her heels clicking loudly in her absence.

Before Kagome even had a chance to slide the binder and the dagger into her purse, Kagura was back, a small duffel bag in her hand. "Here. We don't have a ton of time for dress up, but you'll fight better if you look like a kick-ass warrior. Trust me, I've studied it."

Kagome took the bag without wondering what Kagura would consider a 'kick-ass warrior' look would be, knowing it would be faster just to accept it rather then waste time arguing with her. Besides, she knew she wouldn't have a problem kicking Kikyo's ass even in a sweatshirt and jeans. "Thanks Kagura."

"Anytime and every time, chickadee." Kagura hugged her hard again, nails digging into her back slightly. "Good luck Kagome. Bring Inuyasha back to me to torture."

As they headed back down the elevator, Kagome had the nagging sense that she should have mentioned the strange floating lines she had seen during Naraku's attack on Kagura. Especially since the more she thought about it, the more they reminded her of Midoriko's ribbons.


	29. November 17: 12:30 PM

**AN: **I took a little artistic license with the soul collectors. I doubt you guys will mind though ;) Don't forget to review for me, pretty please! Help me finish TSAM by Halloween!

ALSO! TSAM was just nominated at a new site called 'Born for Each Other' Do me a favor and vote for me at http : / bornforeachother .blogspot . com /

**Evelyn: **Yay! I was realllllllly hoping no one would guess the Kagome-Naraku connection. I was sure someone was going to guess it, but no one did. And don't worry, everything will be beaten to death before the end of the story. You should understand everything by then.

**Adam: **I dunno, where is she going to get ruby slippers on such short notice?

**Nicole dowe: **Don't worry, someone else very important will go over all the details again. Thanks for the review!

**redbulllover: **Yay! I'm really glad you did :)

**InuKag4eva: **_I_ thought of it. Because I'm crazy like that ;)

**Chazziegirl101: **Good. I was worried someone would realize their connection, lol. Nope, she doesn't. But don't let me be the one to tell you Kikyo's plans. She's going to do that herself pretty soon...;)

**Blank: **Lol, sorry, I always feel like I'm late updating. Thanks for reading anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17: 12:30 PM**

_Drive straight ahead, two miles._

Kagome tore her eyes away from the treasury blueprints to glance at the car's GPS, her grandfather reduced to a blue, blinking dot. Gramps _hated _blue, and she was half-tempted to lower the divider between the seats and ask the driver to change the color to something else.

_Turn in 500 feet...400 feet...go back 600 feet..._

Then again, the driver had enough stupid requests to handle.

Sango's tapping finger brought her back to the diagram. She leaned into Sango's shoulder, buried her hand in Kirara's fur as she dozed on her lap, and forced herself to focus.

"Right here is where the jewel is hidden. The layout looks straight forward. We need a plan for how to sneak in though in case Kikyo beats us there." Sango studied the map, a line furrowing between her eyebrows, "There doesn't seem to be much cover anymore, so we should memorize the basic layout for corners to duck behind-"

"Sango, we need to talk." Miroku interrupted, frustrated. He sat across from them in the large SUV Sess had supplied, being little help overall.

"We are talking." she replied back mildly, attention still focused on the blueprints, the lines on her forehead a little deeper.

"Not about this-"

"What's more important then trying to figure out how to save Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. Miroku had all the time in the world to talk, _later._ _His_ mate wasn't the one in danger.

"Kagome, I understand you're trying to protect your family." Miroku backtracked smoothly, "And I will do everything in my power to help you and keep them safe. But Sango-"

"Kagome is right." Sango said shortly. "This needs to come first. Lives are at stake-"

"I'm sorry!" Miroku snapped, clearly at his wit's end. He leaned towards them, hands braced on his knees. "I'm sorry, Sango. So incredibly sorry. I will be sorry, every day, for the rest of my life. You have no idea how much I regret what I've done. Just tell me, how many times do you need to hear it?"

Sango's shoulders fell, and she slumped against the seat, looking tired. "Probably more times then you can say it."

"Please Sango," Miroku reached forward and grabbed the hand that was tracing their path out on the blueprints, trying to meet her eyes. "_Let _me say it. Until my voice disappears. Until we're both wrinkled and ugly, and our minds are so old and gone we can't even remember _why _I apologize to you everyday."

Sango whipped her hand away, scowling. "I'm a demon. I never will get old enough to forget why you're sorry."

Any other time, Kagome would have been thrilled to play mediator to her friends and help them smooth things over. But _not _when Inuyasha was in Kikyo's clutches. If that made her a bitch, she wasn't prepared to care until after Inuyasha was back in her arms. "Guys-"

_Destination arrival in 500 feet...400 feet...300 feet..._

"This is _not _the time to discuss this, Miroku." Sango finished coldly, snapping the binder closed. "Kagome, have you decided what to do with your grandfather?"

Kagome nodded, "Grab him fast, then explain in the car while the driver takes him to the safe house Sesshomaru set up." She wasn't looking forward to the 'explaining' part. She had hoped she would have more time to plan out just _how_ she was going to explain the miko, demon, mate thing.

Sango didn't look like she thought it would be that simple. "Let's just hope it's fast, but be prepared for...difficulty."

_100 feet...arriving at destination, on left turn._

Kirara yawned lazily before shaking Kagome's hand off and stretching her back slowly. Sango hesitated over the corner of the car they had stashed their stuff in, before picking her sword up and sliding it into the belt around her stomach. Miroku gathered up his staff, and Kagome's powers came to attention as the car stopped.

"Shall I keep the car running, ma'am?" The driver asked through the intercom.

Kagome nodded before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yes please." Even if it wasn't a quick stop, at least they would be able to make a fast getaway.

"I'll go first and Miroku will guard our backs. Kagome, stay in the middle." Sango ordered, smoothing her hands over her hair to make sure it was still contained. "Let's try to make this fast."

It seemed like Miroku wanted to argue with her, but took one look at her claws and fangs and just nodded. He scanned the area before getting out of the car, staff tight in his hand and keeping easy access to the sutras filling his bag.

"Please hurry, Kagome." He murmured, positioning himself so he was covering her back as she slid out and fell in line behind Sango.

Kagome carefully glanced around, her power making her fingertips tingle. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but Gramps had been telling the truth when he told her his plans for the day over breakfast. He had gone to the other side of town to bless a temple that was getting ready to open.

The temple towered above them, much bigger then the modest one she lived next too. Arches practically touched the sky, and huge pillars held up a roof with platform upon platform. Luckily, there weren't as many steps as her grandfather's one.

"Keep your eyes open. We don't know what or if anything Kikyo has planned for us." Sango reminded her, Kirara mewing in agreement. "Let's go."

With Sango leading the way, they quickly scaled the staircase, ignoring the signs that stated the temple was closed until its grand opening. With each step they took without being stopped by a guard, Kagome grew more worried. With a temple this big, _someone _should have been worried about three strangers with weapons and a cat heading towards the entrance.

Stopping in front of the main temple, Sango flashed next to the door, ear pressed to the rice paper. A tense moment passed before she nodded, and slid the door back, Kirara jumping off her shoulder and strolling inside ahead of her. Miroku followed, while Sango 'helped' Kagome in with a quick shove before ducking in herself.

The door shut softly while their eyes adjusted to the darkness inside. The temple was mostly a huge, empty, unfurnished space, packages of wrapped boxes off to the side. Light filtered through open windows high up on the walls, dust particles floating in and out of the sunlight. Faint hints of incense and paint hung in the air, making Kirara sneeze delicately.

On the far side of the building, candlelight burned on a altar. Gramps kneeled before it, chanting softly with his hands raised above his head.

Kagome felt herself sag in relief. At least she knew for certain one member of her family was fine. Without thinking, she shoved past Miroku and Sango, her footsteps pounding loudly on the floor, "Gramps!"

His chanting stopped, as he looked back towards them. "Kagome?"

She threw herself at him without regard to his age, hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Of _course_ I'm fine. Did you expect otherwise?" Gramps asked, his voice muffled by her shoulder. "But you Kagome, what about your ribs...and your _head_-"

"We don't have time, I promise I'll explain, but we need to get out." Kagome finally broke away from him and tucked his hand under her arm. "This is Sango and Miroku, they're here to help us."

Her grandfather's mouth fell open and his face went red, "Kagome Higurashi, _more _hooligans-?"

Abruptly, Sango dropped into a crouch, her fangs dipping over her lip. "Get _out!"_

_Hisssssssssssssssssssssss..._

Green mist began to creep out of the four corners of the temple, low to the floor and spreading fast. Sango sniffed and immediately fell to the ground, gagging. "Miroku..."

"Kagome! Shield up!" Miroku ordered, already next to his mate's side. He reached under the neck of her costume, and padded around her elbows and guards, looking for something.

"Shield what?" Kagome asked, clutching her grandfather to her. "I don't know what you mean."

Gramps disentangled himself from her determinedly. "Don't worry granddaughter; I will protect us." He announced, clasping his hands together.

Miroku cursed under his breath as Sango wheezed and Kirara prodded at her neck, "You need to protect yourself from the poison! Make something that will keep it out!"

With her grandfather's soft voice in her ears, Kagome closed her eyes, watching petals dance underneath her lids. She only half understood what Miroku meant, and needed to get it fast. She was a horrible miko. Shouldn't she instinctively know a way to protect-

Her power washed over her, purple all she could see. When she opened her eyes, an interlocking stream of violet petals hovered over them like an umbrella, bright and glittering.

Gramps gasped next to her. "Kagome! You have the gift!" He whispered reverently, looking at her like he had never seen her before.

"The gift for being late." Sango muttered, shoving Miroku's hands off her. "It's _behind _my neck. Idiot." she grumbled, standing up. She reached under her hair and pulled around a face guard. She fitted it around her nose and mouth, adjusting it so it was tight enough to stay. "Whatever you do, _do not _leave Kagome's shield. Assist me from here."

Miroku frowned. "What else are you expecting-"

The packaged containers in the corner began to shake.

Sango glanced at her cat. "Kirara?"

With a soft meow, fire suddenly broke out over her little cat's body, until the meow became a roar and a full fledged, flame covered, saber-toothed, jungle beast stood at Sango's side.

"Demon cat!" Her grandfather cried, pushing Kagome behind him. His trembling hands searched his robes frantically, "I know I have a ofuda somewhere around here..."

Eyebrow raised, Miroku reached into his own bag and offered the old man one of his, shrugging at Sango.

Gramps threw it at Kirara, slapping it on her forehead and narrowly avoiding getting burnt.

Cat and owner just stared at him, the edge of the paper covering one of Kirara's eyes. Grumbling, Kirara shook her head until the sutra fell loose, batting it around with one of her paws lazily.

Gramps went pale, "But...but..."

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably behind him, sympathizing with the children of people who claimed the pope was the second coming of the devil. "Gramps-"

"Kirara isn't the demon here." Sango slowly pulled her mouth guard down, making sure to catch her fangs flashing in the dim light. "Just. Fucking. Try. It."

The mist completely encircled the boxes as the shaking got worse, growling and moaning filling the room as well. Teeth bit through the lining of cardboard and tape, the ripping sound covering Gramp's stuttering.

Sango quickly replaced the mouth guard, her hand immediately falling to her sword. Kirara tensed up beside her, muscles tight and ready to pounce.

"Sango!" Miroku called out, hand outreached.

She only looked back at him, eyes unreadable.

His arm faltered, and dropped back to his side. He swallowed, his hands curling into a fist. "Please try to be careful." He only said.

A heartbeat of time passed before Sango nodded once and threw herself out of Kagome's shield and towards the creatures ripping their way towards them.

* * *

Inuyasha sat limply in the seat next to Kikyo, his head lulling around from side to side as the car turned. His entire body prickled and stung, jerking in random movements. His mouth was the only part of his body he now controlled, and even that was sporadic at best.

Kikyo patted his knee brightly while pulling out of the park she had driven them to after leaving Kagome's, looking satisfied with herself. "Don't be so glum Inuyasha, the spell is only effective for a little bit. You really didn't think I would give you the chance to try to run or kill me, did you?"

The awful sensation of strings tugging at him made his arm jerk up, and his hand curled into a thumbs up, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Kikyo laughed, before letting his arm drop like a puppet whose strings had been released. But not cut.

"That wasn't so horrible, was it? Come on now, give me a smile." Kikyo cajoled.

The corners of his mouth twitched and burned, but his lips pushed back into a silent snarl, the growl trapped in the bottom of his throat.

"Spoilsport," Kikyo sighed, sounding put out. "There's no need to remind me there's no way of controlling your vocal cords or mouth." she grumbled. "If you had given me more time, I could have brewed the proper potion. Now I'm stuck with the simpler, non-permanent version."

He had never wanted to kill someone as much as he did now. If Naraku had been chilling in the back seat with them, he still would have gone for Kikyo first.

The cell phone in her cup holder started vibrating, shaking the coffee next to it. Kikyo scowled down at it, but forced herself to wait until stopping at a red light, sliding it open with one eye on the road.

With a gasp she slammed it back down, and drove into an empty spot on the street, cursing. She turned over to face him, scowling. "Is there some reason _why _your damn mate just decided to visit her grandfather right now?"

Inuyasha wanted to shrug innocently, "For grandaughter, grandfather bonding time? ...oh, sorry. You wouldn't understand that whole 'loved by your family' thing, would you?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed just before Inuyasha slapped himself across the face, and slammed his head into the car window.

She grabbed her phone back up, pressing buttons like crazy. "You're going to regret that." She promised.

His entire head ached, grateful for the cool glass of the window. He wanted to tell Kikyo that _she _would be the regretful one once he had full use of his body again. But he had just gotten Kagome in trouble, so he kept quiet and let the cold soothe some of his headache.

She snapped her phone closed before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath, gripping and ungripping her steering wheel. "Alright, this really isn't so bad. Kagome _is _my plan C after all." she muttered to herself, still breathing deeply. "And now I know the temple safety measures weren't overkill."

Inuyasha wished he could turn his head to look at her, wanting to read her expression. "What do you mean?"

His head slammed back into the window. "I am _not _going to be the stupid villain who reveals all her plans, Inuyasha!" Kikyo snapped. She roughly started the car and drove back onto the road, cutting someone off. "Just worry about yourself. You'll find out everything soon enough."

* * *

Cardboard shredded and packing tape was ripped apart as the creatures flew out of their containers, green mist swirling around them. They looked like white, dragon-worms, with flaring collars, red eyes and feelers. Their teeth gnashed together as they shot straight towards Sango, their tentacles out stretched towards her.

Miroku gasped, "Soul-collectors."

Gramps seemed pleased by this. "That's exactly right, young man!" He exclaimed. "They appear just as soul-collectors have always been described."

"And that's _bad." _Miroku shot back, hands fumbling at his bag. "And there's five...seven..._nine,_ damn it, more than a dozen of them." His curse was vulgar enough to make Gramps blush, and glance at Kagome like he was considering covering her ears.

"Well, I suppose they're not the most pleasant." Gramps muttered, feeling reprimanded. "They do collect souls for the underworld after all."

"And I guess they want ours?" Kagome asked, not ever having heard of them. They looked like weird eels to her.

"If they can get past Sango." Miroku finally upended his bag, searching frantically through the pile of paper strips. "Kagome, try to extend the shield. We need to help her."

Sango had her sword drawn and sliced one of the collectors from head to tail, the body halves falling on either side of her. Kirara bounced up and bit another one in half, choking on the taste. The remaining collectors circled Sango and Kirara, biting teasingly close to them as Sango whacked them away.

Kagome raised a brow, "...does Sango even _need _our help? She looks like she's got it covered."

Miroku jerked his head up, "Sango, _no!_"

The bits and pieces of soul-collector that littered the ground at Sango's feet slowly began to shake, stream rising up from the flesh. Sango and Kirara exchanged a look as she slowly sheathed her sword, backing away from the pile.

"Get away from them, now!" Miroku ordered, panic in his voice. He put himself in front of Kagome and her grandfather, staff held defensively.

"Come back to the shield!" Kagome called out, horrified when the torn apart collectors began to bubble and shift, growing longer and longer.

More soul collectors were being formed from the _broken pieces._

"She can't." Miroku chocked out. "There's too much poison in the air now. If we let her back into the shield, we'll be affected by it. Besides, the collectors would just follow her in."

Before the new collectors could grow wings, Sango hopped onto Kirara's back, holding tight as the giant cat leaped into the air, dodging the soul collectors nipping at their heels. Sango reached back with her sword when they got too close, cutting off their heads.

"Goddamn it, Sango! Stop cutting them!" He roared up at her, the heads already growing bodies.

He darted back to the pile of sutras on the floor, finally selecting the ones he wanted. "Work on the shield Kagome, and get some power burning up in your hands. I'll cover your grandfather."

At his suggestion, her hands got hot from fingertips to palm and the umbrella over them began to grow larger. "Cover him from what?" Weren't they safe in her shield?

Miroku looked at her like she was an idiot. "From the soul collectors. They will notice us sooner or later."

As if hearing their names, two little ones came creeping towards them, ignoring Kagome's gasp of outrage when they sailed right past her barrier, heading straight towards them.

Miroku angled his body and put his staff on his shoulder, crouching down. When they came close enough, he swung, knocking them back out.

"Home run!" Gramps cheered.

"Well, I did play baseball..." He sighed at Kagome. "They're _soul collectors, _Kagome. Barriers of any kind won't affect them. How else do you think they reach inside you to claim your soul?"

Kagome went pale. "_What?"_

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you. Give me another ofuda, son." Gramps ordered, holding his hand out.

"I would if you had the power to back them up." Miroku said bluntly. "Stay between us. Kagome, try not to let them touch you. Also, behind you."

Kagome spun around to see a long, fat one slithering through the air towards her, fangs gleaming.

She shrieked in disgust, instinct making her hand fly up and slap at it. It hit the ground with a slapt, before springing back up to circle around her.

"Use your power, Kagome!" Miroku snapped, whacking at one of his own.

They were so gross. Scowling, Kagome turned her open hand into a fist and wound her arm back. Her knuckles connected with its meaty head, before a purple light flashed between her hand and its flesh, sparking it on fire. It squealed as the flames quickly spread across its body, sending it to the ground as it wiggled in agony.

"Nicely done, Kagome!" Miroku praised. "Did you see that, Sango?" He called out, "Get Kirara to paw at them!"

From the air, Kirara brushed her flaming tail against a group of them experimentally. They quickly caught on fire, plunging to the ground.

Roaring in excitement, Kirara swung back around, pawing at the soul collectors with her feet, chasing them through the air.

"Begone demon!" Gramps bellowed as he ran screaming towards a collector, waving a ofuda stolen from Miroku's pile.

"Gramps, no!" Kagome cried back, trying to jerk him away.

He slammed the paper onto its head, chanting loudly. The collector looked at him blankly, the sutra now stuck in his collar. It shook it loose before striking, the paper fluttering to the ground as it wrapped itself around Gramps. The coils stretched from Gramps shoulders to legs, squeezing tightly as Gramps went pale and slumped towards the ground.

"GRAMPS!" Her hands burning even brighter, she dove for her grandfather, the umbrella beginning to swirl above her, dropping petals. "Get the fuck _off him!"_

She wrapped her hands tight around the collector's head, ignoring its squirming attempts to bite her. The squirming became agonized writhing as steam rose from its skin, red burns spreading down. In a puff of smoke and one terrifying shriek, the soul collector completely vanished. Not even ash was left on Gramps robes.

"Kagome!" He wheezed, hugging her tight.

"Are you ok?" She asked urgently, checking him over for anywhere else the soul collector could have hurt him.

He squeezed her hand. "Never better."

"Your petals seem to be doing most of the work, but let's finish this." Miroku sounded strangely excited.

Kagome looked up, confused by what Miroku meant. The petals raining down from her cover struck the soul collectors, setting them on fire.

Miroku took up one of his ofuda, waiting for one of the soul collectors to get close. Quickly, he stuck the paper to its wiggling body, jerking back when it snapped at him. He twisted his back and using his staff like a baseball bat, hit the collector as hard as possible towards a larger group of them.

"Fire!" He yelled. Instantly, the sutra-attached demon caught on fire, sparking it off to the remaining collectors in the group.

Miroku smiled in satisfaction as the flaming demons rained down, littering the formally clean temple floor with ash. "I _was_ pretty good at bat."

"So glad we could revisit your glory days." Kagome muttered.

Her grandfather frowned at her even through his panting. "Kagome Higurashi! We raised you to be more gracious then that!"

Miroku's smile only turned into a smirk at Kagome's scowl. "Don't worry about it sir. I'm just glad to be of help." He offered, showing how gracious he could be himself.

Kirara chased down the remaining soul collectors, batting them about like toys. Finally when the last one fell screaming to the ground, Kirara lazily flew back to the group, touching down delicately. Sango dismounted and stood just outside the shield, sweat glistening on what was visible of her face.

Miroku crossed his arms, grin slipping. "You were the greatest demonslayer of your time, and you didn't know _not_ to cut up soul collectors?"

Maybe it was oblivious to Miroku, but Kagome knew if given the chance, Sango was going to beat the shit out of Miroku for that comment. What little they could see of her cheeks was red, and her fists clenched over her sword hilt. She didn't offer him a answer, just mentally killed him with her glare. "Kagome, if you can move your shield while walking, we can get out of here quickly without releasing too much of Kikyo's toxin to the public air. I don't suggest waiting until it dissipates."

Kagome cautiously took a step, and was glad to see the umbrella moved with her to keep her directly in the center. "Let's keep going. We don't have time to wait."

"We better have time for you to explain what's going on, young lady." Gramps reminded sternly.

Kagome hesitated before nodding, and linking her arm with her grandfathers, noticing that he was trembling just the faintest bit. As she helped him walk out of the temple, she finally told him everything. That yes, demons were real, but not as monstrous as the legends of old. As they waited for Miroku to seal the temple so no poison could leak out, she told him about how she was a miko, and they were descended from one of the most powerful priestesses in history. As she helped him down the steps, she had to explain how that also meant they were all in danger from a evil miko who wanted to use her to access one of the world's greatest evils, who they were also related to. Easing him into the still-running car she told him how desperately she was in love with Inuyasha, and begged him to understand why she had to go and save him.

Gramps stayed silent through her entire explanation, Sango and Miroku being helpful by staying out of it. He studied her for a few moments, his old face lined with new wrinkles.

Finally he sighed. "I can't call him hoodlum anymore, can I?"

Kagome grinned through the tears filling her eyes, before hugging him tightly. "Only as a joke." she allowed, relief making her weak.

"As long as he doesn't know that." Gramps added, rubbing her back. "I've taken a shine to that boy, Kagome. You get him back for us. And forget this Midoriko person, show that Kikyo what the _best _Higurashi miko in history can do."

Kagome broke down laughing, beginning to feel optimistic. She could _do _this. She could save Inuyasha. She wasn't a horrible miko, just an inexperienced one. Instead of losing her family again, she would protect them instead.

Gramps was safe now. She'd assure the same of her mother and brother, then go after Inuyasha.

* * *

Kikyo pulled into a reserved parking lot by the front of whatever building she had brought them to, flipping the mirror down to check her hair. She pulled it up into a bun, tiding a few strands here and there to make it neat and professional. She glanced over at him, studying him even as she spread on a new coat of lipstick.

"You'll have to hide your ears under your hair, I don't have a hat to cover them. Also, I don't want to be seen with a man who has longer hair then I do. Tie it back." She offered him a hair tie and he clumsily took it, winding it through his hair so it was gathered at the nape of his neck. He didn't need a mirror to know it didn't look good, but Kikyo seemed satisfied with it.

"That'll have to do. I always told you you would look better with short hair but you were so stubborn about it. Maybe that's something we can finally fix if we have time."

She reached out to fix the collar on his shirt, smoothing it against his skin. "Remember Inuyasha, I might not control your mouth, but I control your body, I control your actions, and I control the fate of your mate's family. Cross me by saying one, single, word, and they will all suffer. I can't kill them because I need them, but they will feel pain, and it will all be because of you. Understand?"

Inuyasha would have nodded if she had allowed it, but instead hoped she would see his reluctant acceptance instead.

She brightened. "Perfect! Let's get going then; I hate to be late."

She opened her car door and Inuyasha found his hand doing the same, stepping out against his will. He felt disconnected to his body as he fell into step next to Kikyo, her heels clicking smartly next to his own fumbling footsteps. His arms swung awkwardly at his side, and his jeans needed to be pulled up, but he'd die before asking Kikyo to let him do it.

An ambulance sat just before the entrance to the building, men pulling a stretcher into it. Kikyo nodded and smiled at them, smiling wider when they whistled back. With a happy swing to her hip, she led Inuyasha through the revolving doors into a bright lobby. There was a giant desk with one woman sitting in it, tapping away at her computer.

She glanced up at their entrance, and brightened, seemingly happy to see Kikyo. "Good afternoon, Kikyo! Your 1:30 appointment is waiting for you in your office."

Kikyo smiled back, "Then I'm right on time! Thanks, Ginger."

"Anytime. Have a good day."

Inuyasha wanted to frown at the weirdo who seemed to _admire _Kikyo, but could only walk beside her and sweat through the elevator ride, hating the enclosed space, especially next to her. She hummed softly, mostly ignoring him, and smoothing her jacket down again to make sure it was even with her skirt.

The doors thankfully opened, and they walked out, shuffling past a stretcher with a man tied to it, moaning.

"This one's off his meds again," The orderly rolled his eyes at Kikyo, pushing his stretcher into the elevator.

Kikyo smiled sympathetically, "Hang in there, five more hours till your shift ends, right?"

"Yeah, five hours to long. See ya later."

Inuyasha was slightly repulsed by him. Who could stomach being so friendly to _Kikyo?_

Finally the creepy hospital vibe softened into offices, with artwork on the walls and plants in the corner. Kikyo strode right towards a frost-tinted door and opened it without hesitation.

There was a small lobby, warm and cozy looking, with comfortable chairs lining the wall and a kind faced woman sitting at a desk by another door. "Good afternoon, Doctor!

Kikyo smiled as she made Inuyasha sit in one of the chairs, back straight and his hands neatly laid in his lap. "Good afternoon, Gretchen. This is my friend; he may be joining with us in a bit."

"Very good." Gretchen smiled back warmly, another idiot charmed by Kikyo. "Your 1:30 is here. I've already sent him inside, and he's very excited to see you. This is his last appointment, I'm gonna miss the little guy."

"I'll miss him as well, but I'm so happy he's made so much progress." Kikyo agreed, readjusting her glasses. "Now then, goodybye's are tough, but let's not keep him waiting any longer."

"Of course." Gretchen strode ahead of Kikyo, opening the office door to the back of a little boy's head, looking out the window patiently. "Hey there Souta! Dr. Saito is here to see you now."

* * *

**AN**:...so who knew Dr. Saito was even a woman?


	30. November 17: 1:45 PM

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait. I took November off to participate in NaNoWriMo. And now even though my finals are starting to rear their ugly, horrible heads, I'll try to pick up the same momentum I had back in October. Send lots of reviews to keep my motivation up! ;)

**Adam: **LOL. As always, thanks for the review(s)!

**NurNur: **Yay! I was hoping no one would guess it, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Evelyn: **Good :) I didn't want to throw in a bunch of characters so I made Dr. Saito and Kikyo one in the same. To be honest, I'm toying with hacking Inuyasha's hair off. Not sure I can go through with it though...Thanks for the review!

**Gamehead64: **Ouch. Hope you get all the pieces put back together in time for this update!

**Seeker Heart: **You'll figure it out sooner or later ;) Thanks for the review!

**InuKag4eva: **:) Thanks! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**weaponmistress: **Yep! Things are about to get crazy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shamy001: **Well, I'm honored to be your first :) I'm really glad you liked my little plot twist that much, lol. As for Kikyo...you'll find out soon enough what her fate is going to be. Thanks for the awesome review! :)

**Anonymous: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**IrishIndy: **Thank you! And don't worry, Kikyo has lots of plans up her sleeve.

**I can't believe it: **That's not a bad guess actually. I considered that as I was planning the story, but I couldn't figure how to get him to escape from the jewel without Kagome. (And besides, he would have gone for Kagura) So Kikyo was my next best one :) Thanks so much for the review!

**Chazziegirl101: **Yay Kagome! She starting to come into her own. Poor Miroku. So desperate to figure out what to do when it comes to Sango. Hopefully I'll get the chance to delve into them a little more too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Travelgirl: **Good. I was hoping no one would figure it out, lol. Thanks for the review!

**EvilPinkPlatypus: **Well, it's one of the many things I do in order to drown in reviews ;) Trust me, I've got lots of tricks, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mags: **Awwww, thank you! I'm flattered. Hope the cliffhangers won't drive you too crazy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.**

* * *

**November 17: 1:45 PM**

This time, Kagome didn't bother to wait for Sango to organize them. Before the car had even stopped moving, her door was open and her feet were pounding on the pavement, mind focused on only one thing.

Her mother.

Souta would be safe in his therapy session by now, pouring his soul out to Dr. Saito or whatever it was they did. He was supervised, and there was armed security in the building. And even if Kikyo did find her way to him, he was a fighter. Hadn't he proved that by doing everything possible to keep their father's memory alive?

It was her mother who was the vulnerable one. Laid out by depression, she didn't have any fight left in her. Kagome wasn't even sure _how _she could protect her. It wasn't like she could sneak her mother out of a secure mental hospital. She could try to guilt Miroku or Sango into guarding her, but that would be one less person who could help her get Inuyasha back. And honestly, she didn't think they would leave one another.

Kagome almost skidded to a stop in front of the reception desk, suddenly guilty that _this_ was the reason for her first visit. "I'm here to see my mother. Higurashi." Kagome slid her ID forward, panting.

The woman causally glanced over it, seemingly unconcerned at her rattled appearance. "Ah, Kagome. Your grandfather's mentioned you." She tapped away at her computer, brows furrowing. "You're in luck, she was just moved out of suicide observation. Go on up to floor five, room 56. If you have trouble finding it, Dr. Saito should be in her office. She'll be happy to help you out."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. By the glowing tone in the receptionists voice, she wasn't going to win any points by whining about the dumb shrink. "Thanks."

"Kagome!" Sango hissed from behind her. Even though she wanted to bolt towards the elevators, she forced herself to wait for Sango and Miroku, both without obvious weapons, but judging by the lump in Sango's sweater, they weren't completely defenseless.

Sango fidgeted next to Kagome in the elevator, readjusting the sweater she'd pulled on over Kirara. Miroku kept glancing at her, shifting the messenger bag strap that ran across his chest.

Her mouth was moving, but Kagome wasn't listening. She stared blankly at the strange creases Sango's demonslayer uniform and cat made under her street clothes, her tongue dry and mind whirling.

If she really wanted to protect her mother...she needed to get her back on suicide watch.

Someone would be with her at all times, watching her; there would be witnesses and cameras. Even Kikyo couldn't be arrogant enough to go after her mother in a situation like that.

Her stomach turned at the idea. There had to be another way. Her mother had made real progress in getting better; she didn't want to risk ruining all of that.

But then she needed to be _alive _to get better.

"-Kagome? _Kagome!_ Did you hear a word I said?" Sango's demands finally broke through, thankfully distracting her.

"...no." Kagome admitted. "I'm worried about my mother."

Sango softened a bit. "I know, Kagome. That's why you and Miroku are going to work on a barrier for her while I scope out the hallway. It's my understanding that you can't check a patient out, so Miroku will explain alternate forms of protection. Just focus on that; I'll take care of any attacks."

Kagome studied Sango's determined face. That simple statement was as solemn as an oath to her. She nodded, the churning in her stomach slowing to a more manageable roll. "Alright."

The elevator doors slid open with a quiet ping, revealing a long stretch of white hallway. Sango's nose twitched and there was a delicate sneeze from her stomach, but she didn't complain about the medical smell of the place. Two black arrows on the wall pointed the way to either the mental service department, or the mental hospital. Sango took the lead again, avoiding the side that looked like offices and instead heading towards the moaning.

Kagome shivered in spite of the heavy sweatshirt she wore and the hat covering her glowing head. It didn't feel right here. And that probably had less to do with Kikyo and more to do with the patients themselves.

A nurse was wheeling a cart out of her mother's room as they neared it, different instruments and medicines covering the surface of it. She smiled kindly at Kagome, "Ah, you must be the daughter Ginger rung up. Your mother just settled down for a nap, but you're welcome to sit in with her if you like."

"How has she been?" Kagome asked, wishing more then ever she could link up with Inuyasha.

"She's made progress since she was first brought here." The nurse responded politely, "please enjoy your visit."

Kagome took that as a clear dismissal, so heart in her throat, she walked into her mother's hospital room.

Her mother was laid out on a hospital bed, covers up to her neck while she slept. Her chest rose slightly under the blanket while she breathed, the bandages around her wrists only a faint outline. She wasn't curled in on herself like Kagome was used to seeing. She looked...better. Not healthy or happy but better. She was just starting her recovery, and Kagome was damned if anyone would interfere with that.

"She looks like you." Miroku said softly, trying to fill the silence of the room. "The shape of your faces are similar."

Sango clapped Kagome on her shoulder. "I'll be right back. I want to check the hallways."

She slipped from the room without a glance at Miroku, shutting the door behind her. Miroku upended his bag on a table, searching through the pile. "What we're going to do is create a barrier to block out people or actions with malicious intentions towards your mother. This will let the nurses in, but keep her safe from Kikyo or anyone she's hired. It won't do much good against soul collectors, so let's hope Kikyo used her quota up of those over at the temple."

The thought of those creepy worm things close to her mother made her heart stop. "No! There has to be a way to completely protect her!"

Miroku stopped flicking through the sutras, hesitating. "...there is. But you're not trained, and I don't reccome-"

"We're doing it." Kagome almost ripped the hat off her head, letting the glow of her power wash over her mother. "Walk me through it."

"I'm not being dramatic, it really isn't-"

"Tell me!" Kagome demanded.

Sighing, Miroku set down the sutras, giving up. "It's an old spell I've only read about. It's not complicated but it can be dangerous."

She was done treading cautiously. She was a Higurashi, descended from Midoriko. _And _Naraku, one of the wickedest demons who had ever walked the earth. She was done being nice and timid until her family and mate were safe.

"Ok Kagome, listen to me carefully. It's quick and easy, but if you're not powerful enough, you'll die. Painfully." Miroku started to pace around her mother's bed, a frown forming on his forehead. "You're essentially leaving a part of your power here to guard your mother in your absence. It will protect her from anything and everything outside the shield, but if you don't have the power to spare, you're screwed. Which is why you need to be sure. Do you think you can do this?"

Never taking her eyes off her mother, Kagome nodded once. She _was_ strong enough. She _had_ to be.

Staring hard into her eyes Miroku sighed and reached for his pack, "Then I'll need to prepare the room, take the time to settle yourself."

Taking his advice, Kagome closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Gramps had taught her a few meditation tricks to help with test anxiety years ago. What hadn't worked very well at the time, now made her center herself. Now as she became aware of the breath she inhaled, she could feel as every iota of power she possessed danced across her body. From the hot mass working on trampling down Kikyo's block, to the little motes that floated down to her toes; she was aware of all of them. She could almost see the bright flower that bloomed in front of her heart, the petals that fluttered down and around immediately growing a replacement.

There would be more then enough for her mother.

"Now, I want you to begin gathering bits of your power up." Miroku explained calmly. "Gently."

Eyes still shut, Kagome held her hand out in front of her, cupped. She tried to coax her power down to rest in her palm, but the petals dug down, stubborn. They didn't want to separate from her. Kagome was all they had known for sixteen years; they were scared to leave her, especially after she had just found them.

Frowning, Kagome pushed at them, wanting her power to do as she wished. This might be the first time that she wasn't happy her gift had a mind of its own.

The petals only resisted harder, frightened of being abandoned.

"_Gently, _Kagome." Miroku reminded. "Tell yourself you'll come back for the part you leave behind. Show them why it's for the best."

Kagome drew back, feeling guilty for her impatience. Instead of forcing them, she showed the petals her love for her mother. Of being a child and listening to her tell stories under the Great Tree that guarded the temple, of monster-protecting and sleepy lullabies. All the times her mother had patiently nursed her back to health, cheered her up when she was down, and gave her a shoulder to cry on when she couldn't. Her mother had protected her her whole life. Now it was the time to help her.

Slowly, reluctantly, petals detached from the main flower and swayed down to her palm. A tiny lotus flower began to bloom in her hand, twirling as it grew.

Placing her hand over her heart where the majority of her power flourishing, she bowed, grateful towards her powers trust in her. Very carefully, she raised her hand to her mouth and blew. The lotus flower swayed, almost dancing, up above her mother, its pink glow washing over her.

Abruptly, Kagome's knees gave away, and she collapsed to the floor, not even aware of the sweat coating her until that moment. She felt...drained. Power still burned inside of her but there was less of it.

"Kagome!" Miroku dropped to her side, propping her up against him. "Are you ok?"

Her head lulled against him, her eyes looking up to find her power circling her mother, little petals littering the covers. "I'm just awesome."

Miroku's chuckle sounded strained. "You might be hanging around Kagura to much. But you did it."

He held her steady as she got to her feet, swaying a bit. She felt lighter, but not in a good way. Some of the weight that kept her firmly to the ground was lifted, leaving her shaky and unbalanced. "Is she safe now?"

Miroku nodded, refusing to let go of her. "Completely. Kikyo can't get to her now. But you need to sit down for a moment Kagome, and get stabilized."

"But Souta-"

"He's with his therapist and safe." Miroku interrupted, prodding her over to her mother's side. "Take the moment to visit with your mother." Miroku sat her down on the hospital bed, and stepped away to stare at the wall, attempting to give mother and daughter some privacy.

She fisted the blankets, not wanting to admit Miroku was right about her needing to rest a moment. But she couldn't run after Souta if she wasn't steady on her feet, so she studied her mother, beginning to relax. She had protected her mother _finally. _Kikyo would have no chance to hurt her. Souta would be easy to grab, and then she could focus all her energy at saving Inuyasha.

Tilting her head, her forehead furrowed, still staring at her mother. The woman still hadn't woken up, and the nurse hadn't mentioned giving anything to help her sleep. Was she that much of a deep sleeper? She knew that depression could make a person sleep all day, but this seemed different.

The door opened and Sango slid in, hand protective over the bulge that was Kirara. "This floor's clear. How are we here?"

"Kagome just put up the shield." Miroku answered back, not looking away from the wall.

Ignoring both of them she reached out to cup her mother's cheek, frowning at how cold her skin felt. She was bundled under at least three blankets; she shouldn't even be chilled.

"Miroku." Kagome called over, breaking his focus of the blank wall. "You're sure I did the spell right?" Even Kagome knew she had but it seemed like something was...off.

He shook his head even as he walked over. "You did everything correctly Kagome. Your mother is safe."

"Not entirely."

Miroku whirled around, putting himself in front of Kagome and Sango.

Kagome leaned around him to see, eyes widening. "Dr. Saito?" She patted Sango on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. "It's fine guys, that's just Souta's shrink..." Kagome trailed off when the woman loosened her hair, letting it fall in a mass to her back.

With a slight smirk, Dr. Saito slid her glasses off...and her face _morphed. _

Gone was the mild-mannered therapist who had driven Kagome crazy for the past eight months. The pleasant, but unremarkable features melted away into the miko who was now threatening her entire family.

Sango dropped into a crouch, snarling. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo's smirk only grew longer, nearly splitting her face in half. "Well, isn't this a surprise, Sango. Before you pounce like the bitch you've become-" Kikyo's hand slipped into her jacket, pulling out a vial pinched between two fingers, a nasty blue liquid inside, "-if this bottle breaks, Mama Higurashi will be in a bit of trouble."

Kagome struggled to stand up, heart pounding, mind racing. Dr. Saito...was _Kikyo? _Oh, god, Souta! "Where is my brother?" She demanded, catching herself on Miroku's shoulder.

Kikyo shrugged, unconcerned. "Safe as of now. It really depends on if I need to use my back-up plan."

"How could you do this to us?" Kagome cried out, eyes burning. "Souta trusted you!"

Her smile turned mean. "Oh, Kagome. This is not nearly the worse thing I've done to your family...or will do for that matter."

A blood red fingernail tapped the glass of the bottle. "Speaking of family, I'm impressed with your shield Kagome. I'm very glad I thought to prepare for that by injecting your mother once Ginger called you up."

Kagome would have launched herself at Kikyo if she was strong enough. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing too horrible, just a little insurance. Personally, what I'm more curious about is how little became an annoying-ass demon." Kikyo studied Sango like she was an overfilled trash can, her lips pinched tight. "I _know _I advised Midoriko to get rid of you. Is this how she did it?"

Sango flashed her fangs, "She turned me into this to get rid of _you._"

"...oh." Kikyo eyed Sango warily. "I never planned for that." She sighed, seeming put out. "Oh well, maybe I can remodel one of my emergency plans. But that's not my main worry at the moment."

She turned her attention back to Kagome, vial still held high. "I'm going to assume Inuyasha told you the truth instead of crushing you. That's the only reason why you'd feel the need to visit your grandfather, then your mother, when you should be home with broken ribs." Kikyo looked at her stomach, raising an eyebrow slightly at her sweatshirt. "Did he dress you before he left as well?"

Kagome refused to tug at her sweatshirt. She was _not _going to be self-conscious about her outfit. Kikyo was just trying to find any weakness she could.

Though it didn't help that Kikyo _did _look pretty fierce, gorgeous hair falling down her back, a tight suit with towering heels and an evil smirk.

Kikyo sighed. "Woman to woman Kagome, you really can't trust a man to do anything right. That's why I set up enough obstacles to leave you fairly drained of power, forced Inuyasha to carry an unconscious Souta out to my car, and why I've made sure I have your mother in my control." She rolled the vial between her fingers, considering it. "I really amaze myself with my ability to think ahead."

"You _bitch_!" Miroku cursed, keeping a steady hand on Kagome when she wanted to collapse to the floor all over again. Her power yearned to roar up and attack, but it was still shaky from forming the barrier to protect her mother.

Kikyo shook the vial at them, "Be nice now...person." She frowned at him. "Should I know you?"

Sango's eyes went blood red, "Look at my mate again, and I'll feed you your eyes."

Kikyo looked surprised and Miroku had the faintest look of pleasure on his face. "That _is _fascinating. Not only are you a demon now; you were given a mate? I wonder how that came to be," she mused aloud.

Kagome was numb to the exchange, her mind circling Kikyo's phrase over and over again. "...what have you done to my mother?" she asked quietly, digging her nails into her palm.

Kikyo raised a brow, "I've told you; I've injected her with a poison-"

"No, _what have you done to my mother?" _She suddenly shrieked, terrified of her answer.

Kikyo blinked, before her eyes flickered over to trace the line of bandages surrounding her mother's wrist. She smiled softly, still playing with the vial. "Oh, nothing she didn't want to do. Really Kagome, did you think your mother was strong enough to wield the knife herself?"

Kagome didn't think at all. First she was behind Miroku, and then her fingernails were scratching down Kikyo's face, ripping away skin.

Kikyo screeched, pushing Kagome roughly back into Sango and Miroku. "You childish _cunt!" _She clutched her face, blood streaming out from between her fingers.

The teasing, pleased-with-her-cleverness-and-evil, woman was gone, and Kikyo glared at Kagome, the blood trickling down her feral face. "You are not to interfere. If you do, Inuyasha and Souta will suffer for it." she gritted out between her clenched teeth. "If I have need of you, I will reach you. You're only Plan C after all."

Miroku untangled Kagome from himself, setting her back on her feet. "I don't care if I'm Plan Z, This ends _now." _Kagome snarled, wanting to step forward in spite of feeling like she would fall over instead.

Kikyo bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile. "It hasn't even begun yet. Leave me to my work, Kagome Higurashi."

When Kagome would have snapped back, Kikyo stretched her hand out, the vial still safe in her hand. And then she squeezed her fist close, blue liquid dripping from between her fingers.

Mrs. Higurashi _screamed, _the sound more like a trapped animal then a hurt human. Her body convulsed on the bed, horrible moans emerging from deep in her throat.

"_Mama!" _Kagome lunged towards her mother, trying to force her still on the bed. She bucked her daughter off, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Faster before even Sango could spring for her, Kikyo backtracked into the hallway, glasses back over her face. "Guards!" She cried out. "Oh guards, please help! Kagome Higurashi is trying to kill her mother!"

Kikyo smirked at Sango at the clatter of feet down the hall, growing louder, "Feel free to kill them. They're not much useful for anything besides slowing you down."

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome wailed, trying to hold her mother down. Her face was turning red, her muscles corded against her skin in agony.

Sango let red bleed into her eyes again, claws desperate to rip into Kikyo. Kirara prowled at her feet, growling in frustration of her inability to do anything. "My greatest triumph will be slicing off your head," she hissed, vowing it.

Kikyo lifted her hand again. "Go ahead and try." A single finger flicked, and Kirara was sailing through the air, hitting the wall with a terrible crash.

"Good luck saving your mother and avoiding prison!" Kikyo chirped cheerfully as Sango rushed towards her cat, face white. She leaned back into the doorway like she had remembered something, "Oh and Kagome, that accident your father was in? ...I made sure it wasn't an accident."


	31. November 17: 2:20 PM

**Important AN: **Bit of bad news to start off with. I was recently alerted about someone plagiarizing _To Summon a Mate. _I've contacted them and the web owners of the website it was posted on, so hopefully it'll be taken down soon. I just really want to thank **JJ **for sending me a message about it. If anyone else has come across any stories that seem to be plagiarized, please let the authors know. I feel violated that the story I love so much has been abused in such a way. Help me stop that from ever happening again.

**Adam: **You have the best turn of phrases, lol. It's a pleasure reading your reviews ;)

**Evelyn: **Bit of both. I had some ideas of all the things Kikyo was planning, but it didn't occur to me until I was writing, that Kikyo would have to be incredibly organized, clever, and thoughtful enough for her character to work. Especially since she's been working on this for over 500 years. To waste that much time would be foolish on her part, and that's not the direction I wanted her to go in. As for her goal, I'm planning on finally exploring her motivations next chapter. And her decision on what to do with Inuyasha's hair ;)

**Gamehead64: **She's so incredibly honored. She would love to be here to accept this oh so great award, but she's off kidnapping brothers, mind controlling mates, and conquering the world. I'll take it for her in her place ;)

**James: **Don't worry, her time is coming...maybe. It depends on my mood really ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17: 2:20 PM**

Inuyasha had never wanted to kill himself. He would have begged for the chance now.

Souta laid limp in his arms, his head tucked into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha wished he could at least adjust the poor kid so he could be more comfortable, but Kikyo had decided his arms should be held with barely any curve; hardly a suitable cradle for the boy Inuyasha had come to love as a little brother.

Then again, carrying him off to his doom wasn't exactly suitable for Souta either.

_Click, click, click, click, click_

He didn't know if he would ever be able to allow Kagome to wear high heels after this. That damned sound would always remind him of Kikyo's frantic steps now.

"You should be going faster." Kikyo snapped, and instantly, his feet took longer steps. "Honestly Inuyasha, how difficult is it to walk?"

When a sociopath bitch like Kikyo was controlling him? Very. "Let him go Kikyo. He's not part of this."

"He's a Higurashi. The first sibling in centuries. Of _course _he's part of it."

"What do siblings have to do with anything?" Inuyasha expected her to make him kick himself, but instead she just shrugged.

"For the first time there's an heir and a spare. One of them is expendable."

His blood ran cold, and he wished he hadn't asked. "Don't hurt him Kikyo, _please." _He wasn't above begging for Souta. If Kikyo wanted, he would crawl down on his hands and knees for the boy. Besides, his pride would be restored the first chance he got to slice his claws through her neck.

Her small hand patted his shoulder as if providing comfort. "That all depends on you, Inuyasha. Do your part as Kagome's mate, and I shouldn't need Souta at all."

Inuyasha blinked in pretend confusion even as dread grew within him. "What do you mean?" He asked, though he had a creeping suspicion he knew what was going through her mind.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Have you always been this dense?" She asked crossly. "You're a Higurashi by mateship now. There's no reason _you _shouldn't be able to access the jewel."

Inuyasha would have stumbled if he had any control over his body. Or leapt at her. "But I have no spiritual powers-"

"Midoriko always said only one of her line could access the jewel." Kikyo interrupted. "As far as I could figure out, she never specifically said a priest or priestess. However, I could never risk testing that theory with the Higurashi's being single children for so many generations. But with two? _Plus _a demon mate? I might walk away with the jewel without Kagome's help at all."

She abruptly stopped and forced Inuyasha to turn to face her. Red lines criss-crossed her face, as if an animal had attacked her. They were the perfect compliment to the crazed eyes hidden behind her glasses. "So in case you're too thick headed to process what I'm saying, here it is; if you can get me the jewel as Kagome's mated demon, I won't have a reason to hurt Souta at all. And if you can't?" She reached out, gently tracing a line across Souta's neck. "Then we'll see how much Higurashi blood it'll take." She dropped her hand, and continued walking. "And of course if _that _doesn't work, there's still Kagome. So I'll remind you to cooperate, Inuyasha."

Her heels clicked smartly on the floor as she forced him to walk behind her, hair swinging with her measured steps. "I have plans, back up plans, and emergency plans. I have not made _one_ mistake in eight months. Just go along with it. You might still get out alive." she lied.

Inuyasha was glad Kikyo couldn't see him as he stared down at Souta, wishing he could tuck him tighter to his chest as if that would keep him safe. There was no way he could tell Kikyo that her latest mistake was assuming he had fully mated with Kagome. She would skip her 'Plan A' and do everything in her power to get Kagome to that treasury room.

But if he didn't get the jewel for her, how could he keep Souta safe?

* * *

It was like she watching her mother writhing around on her bed while outside her own body. A soft roaring filled her ears, blocking out the approaching sounds of the guards, Sango's curses, Miroku's shouted instructions and her mother's agonizing screams. She only stared down blankly at her mother's twisted face while she pinned down her shoulders, feeling her grip start to slide.

She was in shock, and so numb she knew it. Her mother...her father...her brother...would Inuyasha be next?

_Slap_

"**KAGOME!"**

The stinging pain in her cheek yanked her back to reality. Her mother's hand flopped back down on the bed, before quivering all over again, threatening a second hit if she couldn't stop the jerking of her mother's body. Noise and sensation rushed over her, nearly overwhelming her before she shook her head hard.

"Are you back?" Miroku demanded.

Kagome nodded, readjusting her hold. "I'm here." She spread her fingers out, trying to touch as much of her mother as possible. She had a feeling this wouldn't be as easy as keeping her wrists clamped like the first time her mother was dying.

Her power burrowed its way under her mother's skin without any prompting from her, searching out the poison Kikyo infected her mother with. Petals sank through layers of tissue and muscle to dance down her veins, wrapping around her bones and cocooning her organs.

The grit of Kikyo's poison had settled into her mother, corroding and burning her flesh. Velvet-soft petals brushed gently across the rough powder, only to recoil back in pain.

Kagome winced, fighting the urge to rub her skin in favor of holding her mother down. Whatever Kikyo had injected into her mother tore at her power; threatening the delicate skin of the petals. Putting her power up against Sango, creepy eel things, and protecting her mother, had barely fazed it, but this?

Her petals delicately tried to flutter over it again. The grit tore and scraped at them, tearing at them, her power having absolutely no effect on it.

Her stomach dropped, and her skin drew tight against her body, feeling rough and irritated. "Miroku!" "Sango, be careful when you hit their heads! ...yes Kagome?" Miroku looked frustrated, his attention pulled between Kagome's dying mother and the very real possibility of Sango accidentally killing a guard.

"Somethings wrong, it's hurting me." Kagome's hands tightened over her mother, wanting to force her power to settle over the grit, but she was scared. She didn't like the way the poison ate at her own powers. It burned and raged, and seemed prepared to take her along with her mother if she got too close.

Her mouth went dry. To save her mother, would she have to sacrifice her gift?

Miroku frowned, focusing completely on Kagome with a silent prayer Sango would exercise some caution.

The violent thump of a body meeting the wall told him she probably wasn't, but he couldn't worry about that now. "Don't panic Kagome, but that's usually not a good sign."

When her head snapped up to meet his gaze, he found himself unable to meet her eyes, and shuffled through his bag instead, coming up with the right sutra. He placed the paper gently on her mother's forehead, holding back his curse when it glowed a sickly green.

"You won't be able to heal her Kagome, we need to find a doctor. Now." Miroku attempted to gather Ms. Higurashi up, unsurprised when she bucked and hit him square in the jaw.

He was forced to drop her back onto her bed and instead used his entire body to hold her down, keeping her from hurting herself.

She wanted to feel like a failure, for the worst daughter in the world for being unable to save her mother. Again. But she forced her urges to argue and cry aside, knowing there was no time. "What kind?"

Miroku grunted when he couldn't stop her foot from kicking his thigh. "First one you can find. Make them prepare for an IV, oxygen, blood transfusion, and come ready with lots of needles. We need to get the poison out before it can burrow into her any further."

Kagome was struck hard by relief that her mother had insisted on a yearly doctors appointment for her and Souta. She knew exactly where her family doctor was, and he would be familiar with her mother's blood type.

Another thing to thank her mother for later.

Adrenaline pumped into her veins, giving her strength. Without another thought, Kagome sprinted out the door, barely noticing the security guards littering the hospital floor. She headed straight for the stairs, praying the guards wouldn't have had time yet to lock them down.

She ripped the stairwell door open, letting it bounce violently off the wall, just grateful it wasn't locked.

Though that was probably because of the two security guards who waited at the stair landing.

The tall one straightened up from where he and his ugly partner leaned against the wall, scowling. "Hey!"

Kagome tried to fix a polite smile on her face, hoping she didn't look as frantic and desperate as she felt. Hopefully she could just charm her way past them. "Oh hello-"

"What are you-"

Oh fuck it. She didn't have time for this. She barreled down the steps, uncaring of when Tall stepped in front of her way. In a move that would have made Kagura proud, she brought her knee sharply up.

His rather impressive falsetto echoed through the stairwell as he collapsed in on himself, clutching his crotch.

Ugly's eyes widened when she shoved Tall into him, falling back against the wall. He cursed when he hit his head sharply on the concrete, pushing Tall away roughly. "Stop there!"

Kagome had never been more glad for budget cuts. That was the only reason why she had gotten past the rent-a-cops-

She gasped in pain when a chunk of her hair was grabbed, halting her in mid-step.

"I said, stop!" Ugly ordered again, dragging her back up by the hair. He shook her, making her head spin. "And that means-"

Abruptly, the pressure was gone, and Ugly was tumbling down the steps, landing at a heap at the bottom.

Kagome whirled around ready to knee someone else's junk, only to catch a glimpse of Sango's ponytail as she sailed back up the steps, cries of fear and defeat echoing out before the door slammed shut.

In spite of the situation, Kagome couldn't help but smirk a bit. There were times like now that she would _love _to be Sango when she grew up.

Kagome ignored the crumpled heaps of guards and leapt down the remaining steps, yanking the door open. Sango was doing a good job of distracting them, but she couldn't have much more time before someone rang an alarm and locked the floors down. And for actual police to show up.

Sprinting as fast as she could push herself, Kagome ran straight for Dr. Maede's office, grateful again for the adrenaline coursing through her body.

As it was, she still felt a bit woozy when she finally skidded to a stop in front of his office, and threw the door open.

Dr. Maede blinked up at her over his sandwich, his conversation with his son halted. "Kagome! This is-"

"Higurashi!" Hojo sprang up, happy as a puppy. "It's so good to see you well! Was it my medicinal foot and hand cream that did the trick?"

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at gramps inception of another one of Hojo's 'gifts' since that was one she hadn't actually received. No wonder gramps had stopped complaining about his feet. "Dr. Meade, my mother needs you!" Kagome panted, ignoring Hojo completely. "She's been injected with poison!" Dr. Maede continued to look blankly at Kagome over his sandwich. "Poison? But Kagome I don't understand, your ribs-"

"Screw my ribs! My mother is _dying_!" Kagome shrieked. "Help her!"

Without another question, Dr. Maede set his sandwich down, standing up. "What's happened?"

"Kikyo...Dr. Saito injected her with some kind of gritty poison. I can't help her." At the possibility of finally getting help, Kagome could hear tremors creeping into her voice. She cleared her throat, trying to get a hold of herself. "You need to flush it out."

Kagome thought that at that bit of information, Dr. Maede would check her next into the mental hospital. Instead he looked her over, nodding in understanding. "Ahhhh. I see now. It's the type you can't heal, is it?"

It was Kagome's turn to look blankly at him.

He nodded kindly at her head. "Your power is showing, my dear."

Kagome yanked her hat down, hiding the glow of power that was exposed after the guard had grabbed her so roughly. "You know-"

Dr. Maede shrugged towards his son. "Once Hojo learned you lived in a temple, he insisted on learning every bit of lore about it and the old religion he could find. I had no idea you were actually a miko, though."

He turned to Hojo, "Have the nurses get surgery C on level 5 ready. You know what I need."

Hojo grinned. "Right away! Happy to see you again, Higurashi!" And nearly skipped out the door.

"Let's go see about your mother, now. You say Dr. _Saito_ injected her?" Dr. Maede led her briskly out the door, power walking down the hall towards the stairs.

Kagome followed at his heels, resisting the urge to make him hurry. At his age, this was probably as fast as he could manage. "Not herself, but she ordered it done."

Dr. Maede only hummed in response as they walked into the stairway, pretending not to see the fallen guards. "How long ago?" "The nurse was leaving just as I got here, about fifteen minutes ago. Kikyo...set it off just now."

Dr. Maede nodded. "Then we may have a chance. Let's hurry all the same."

Again, Dr. Maede ignored the guards groaning on the floor, focusing on what he was about to do. Sango stood lazily in the doorway, eyeing Dr. Maede. She moved out of the way for him, and kept her attention focused on the next wave of guards.

He didn't bother with introductions, and went straight to the convulsing woman Miroku was struggling to hold down. "Any changes?"

Miroku didn't wince this time at another blow to the cheek. "She's getting weaker."

"Then let's move her immediately. Kagome, there's a stretcher in the hall-"

A quick squeak of the wheels, and the stretcher was pushed inside, Sango returning to guard duty. Dr. Maede helped Miroku wrestle her mother down, holding her arms at her side.

Kagome could see flashes of her lotus hovering over her mother, moving as she moved and was wheeled down the hall by Miroku and Dr. Maede. Even if she hadn't been able to save her from the poison; at least she was protected from everything else.

Dr. Maede looked over his shoulder just before he wheeled her mother into the surgery room, nurses and aides streaming around him. "You got me just in time, Kagome. We have a very good chance we'll be able to save her." And without wasting anymore time, he disappeared into the operating room.

Miroku grasped her elbow when she would have followed, squeezing gently. "He's right Kagome. There's nothing else you can do for her at this point."

Kagome swallowed, hating that she could only see little glimpses of her mother through the tiny glass in the doors. "What did Kikyo do to her? Why couldn't I help her?"

Miroku sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "That 'grit' you felt? It was most likely the ashes of something that died in a fire."

Kagome gasped in horror, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"It doesn't have to be human," He quickly reassured her. "She could have very well chopped up a soul collector, especially with the way you reacted to them. But the ashes are enhanced to slowly burn once the ignition is set off. There's no 'fire' for your power to put out. The poison has to be dilated and removed."

Kagome trembled under his arm. This was getting to be too much. Again. "So basically, my brother and my mate are with someone who likes injecting _ashes _into a depressed woman?" There was nothing Miroku could say, so he squeezed her again, wishing there was some way he could comfort her.

"Does she even have boundaries? Lines she won't cross to get what she wants?" Kagome demanded. "Is she that ruthless?"

Miroku shook his head, "We just need to be more ruthless. I promise you, Kagome. This ends today." One way or another, it would all be over.

He just wished he could promise her brother and mate's safety as well.

"We should head out. I'm going to get Sango and Kirara. Wait here for me. We'll need to come up with a way to get out without using the main entrance. Or pissing off any more guards."

Kagome didn't respond, feeling too weary to even bother. She pressed her fingertips lightly to the door, feeling the ebb of her power beyond the barrier. It pulsed slightly, sending waves of reassurance to her.

That was nice. But what she really wanted was to be comforted by Inuyasha.

Tears pricked at her eyes. The thought of her mate and her brother in so much danger would be too much to bear if she thought about it. This was no time to be collapsing.

Instead, she would focus on the positive. Her grandfather was safe. And her mother was protected, and would recover from Kikyo's latest ordeal. She had saved them; she could save the rest of her family too.

She stood up straighter, determination washing through her. Kikyo was not going to get away with this. Kikyo liked talking about her plans, but hadn't stuck around long to find out Kagome's. Kikyo might have dozens, but she only had one: track her down, beat her at her own game, and get Inuyasha and Souta back.

Kikyo was about to fucking _die. _Where was her plan for that?

"There she is!" Kagome turned around to see Tall and Ugly pointing at her, real looking cops standing between them.

...meanwhile, Kagome was about to get arrested. Maybe she had better start worrying about her own plan.

* * *

"Trouble just seems to love you, doesn't it, chickadee?"

Kagome jerked her head up from where she had laid it on the metal table, her handcuffs and chain clanking loudly. "Kagura!"

Kagura smirked in response, stepping delicately into the safely patrol office like something disgusting was about to get stuck to her heels. "Really, once this is all over, I'm totally buying the rights to your story. You'd make a kick-ass biographical work."

Kagome didn't bother to point out that the only way her biography would sell was if she actually managed to save her mate and get rid of Kikyo. "What are you doing here?"

"Miroku called me once he saw the cops haul you off. Sess's got major pull everywhere, so we've got guys taking care of the security cameras, witnesses, and the injured." She winked suddenly. "Nice job with the tall one. He's still walking hunched over."

She whistled, long and high, and the police officer who had arrested her sheepishly dragged his feet in. "Hello, Mrs. Taisho."

"What is she doing still locked up? Uncuff her this instant!" Kagura ordered, pointing at Kagome's handcuffs.

"Of course. Sorry, Mrs. Taisho." The cop bowed low, his neck bright red. He took a key from a ring on his belt, and unlocked Kagome's chains, being very careful in taking them off under Kagura's laser-straight glare.

"You can go now. And make sure Kagome's 'missing' police report and a ten page ode to my heels are in the mail for me within an hour." Kagura tossed her head aside, paying no more attention to the cop or her outrageous demand as he shuffled out the door. "Your mother is still in surgery, but it looks good for her. The doc's already gotten a lot of the poison out. He's optimistic." Kagura informed her, reaching over to adjust the hat on her head. "You good?"

"Depends on your definition of good." Kagome mumbled, rubbing her wrists.

Kagura ran her gaze over her. "You're not visibly bleeding anywhere. Any emotional or mental pain you're going through can be taken out on Kikyo's skin." She defined. "Speaking of which, you've got to get moving. Kikyo's on the move with Inuyasha and your brother." Tossing Kagome's bag at her, Kagome awkwardly caught it, holding it against her chest.

"We still can't give you manpower, but I did find some more fun things to give you guys. Miroku and Sango have the bulk of your new toys. Also, I had your change of clothes brought up from the car." Kagura plucked at her sweatshirt, frowning. "You've gotta change. I refuse to write up your final battle if I have to describe you looking like this."

Her clothes did look a little worse for the wear at this point. Her shirt was now soaked through with sweat, her jeans ripped and she just felt gross in general. Besides, maybe Kagura had a point about dressing like a bad ass. She would take any advantage she could grab at this point.

She tossed the duffel bag over her shoulder, the hilt of Naraku's sword jabbing her in the back. She didn't even bother to wonder how Kagura could have gotten it past the metal detectors. "I'll change."

"Atta girl, chickadee!" Kagura cheered. She looped her arm around her, pulling her towards the exit. "Bathroom's this way."

* * *

Miroku stared at Sango while she busied herself stroking Kirara's fur in Sess's car, the silence beginning to grow uncomfortable. Once they had ohed and awed over Kagura's gifts, there hadn't been much more to say.

He shifted in his seat across from her, adjusting his bag for the sixth time. He yearned to ask her, but was terrified of what her response would be.

And what he might have to do in return.

He licked his lips nervously, willing himself to speak. Even if he wasn't about to get the answer he wanted. "Sango...you still haven't given me an answer."

Sango kept her gaze on Kirara, not knowing what to tell Miroku. She would help destroy Kikyo. That was a given. But whether or not she would insist on delivering the final blow?

She didn't know anymore.

It all used to be so clear. She would perform her duty and be free. Of her life, of her sudden state...of Miroku.

She glanced over at the hand fidgeting with his bag, her mark imprinted on his skin. It was still red, after all this time. But it wasn't hatred directed at him anymore. She was just as much to blame for their situation. She could acknowledge now that she had been just as cruel as he had been. She eagerly lashed out at whatever she could, furious over her transformation into a demon and locked away for so long. Miroku started their problems, but she had no problems fueling them. She might have mental scars, but Miroku bore the physical ones.

What she really hated was their situation.

Instead of explaining any of that, the words so hard for her to bring to mind, she shook her head. "I don't know yet. I'll decide when I get there."

Miroku's jaw clenched, unhappy. "Sango-"

She held a hand up to stop him, "I know, ok? I don't want to make any promises that I'm not sure I can keep." She sighed. "Miroku...I just don't know. We have some time left. I still need to kill Naraku, after all." She turned her attention back to her sleeping cat, willing her to recover faster from Kikyo's blow.

Miroku knew Sango expected him to argue further, but what more could he say? He had already spent the last week begging and pleading with her. He wanted to keep Sango forever. He had tried everything to convince her to stay with him. What else could he do if that wasn't enough?

He kept a hand on his bag, needing to keep it close to his side. He would let Kagome think he was suffering from nerves over Kikyo; instead of guilt over the new set of prayer beads he had hidden.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the support everyone. I appreciate every single one of you. If it weren't for all of you, Inuyasha would still be lingering in his mirror.


	32. November 17: 6:54 PM

**AN: **Oops, was this late again? Sorry! Let my normal excuse be life, and a long, hard struggle to get motivated over this story again. But I'm throughly back in TSAM and I've missed you all! Send lots of reviews my way on how you miss me/hate me.

Good news! Chapter 33 is done and I'm on page 6 of chapter 34. So you can expect at least ONE more update before I disappear again, lol. (Or you can review lots so I feel guilty enough to keep going, hint hint)

**Breeze-of-flame:** If it was that easy, you wouldn't have had to wait this long.

**Appletart:**Here it is! Sorry about the wait.

**Lavender7795: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like it Don't worry, we'll get to the lemon eventually. Let's let Kag and Inuyasha save the world first, lol. Sorry about the 'short' break again. I can't seem to help it :( Thanks for reading anyway though!

**Purplediamon: **Oh wow, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. :) You make me blush, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Sqeezie101: **Right on Kikyo, but I won't be able to comment about Kagura since clearly, I love her. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Blank/left no name: **Not as much as I enjoyed your review ;) Thank you! If I'm allowed to have favorite characters, it would totally be Kagura, lol. I'll see how many times I can fit in killing Kikyo, lol. And don't worry, there's going to be lots of Inuyasha/Kagome fluff coming up! Pretty soon anyway. Let's get them to safety first, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kyria: **Thank you! I hope I'm still awesome after taking so long to update though...sorry about that. But thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Apocalypsefantasy: **I figure you have to cut Miroku a tiny bit of slack, he's desperate he's about to lose Sango. Hopefully he won't do anything too stupid. As for Naraku's role and those weird ribbons, you're going to find out soon enough. Promise. Thanks for the review!

**CrescentMoonSamurai: **Sorry for making you wait. I suck at writing on time. :( Thanks for sticking with me anyway though.

**Blank Review: **Here you go!

**Kenkyo-kun: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like it so far :) Thanks so much for the review!

**Come On: **Oops, sorry. Can I use the normal lame excuse that life got crazy and I'm really sorry?

**PLEASE: **Sorry, really. It's nothing personal, life just got insane and I didn't feel much motivation to write. I promise I'm working on changing that so I can get to the end of TSAM.

**Doesn't Really Matter: **(Though of course it matters ;) Thank you! (Blush) I'm really flattered. And you're right, I have no intention of giving up on this story. I just take really, really long to finish, lol. Thanks so much for the lovely review :)

**Crystal: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it that much :)

**Chazziegirl101: **Thanks. She's taken it down since then, so everything's back to normal. I actually have some trouble with Inuyasha. I'm always worried I'm making him too girly or too smooth when he talks to Kagome. In the beginning, that was right because he was presenting the persona Kikyo had helped to make. As Kikyo's influence faded, he got to be more like himself. I love him gruff, blunt, and wicked. He should be more action and emotion-motivated than verbal. He's not one to sit down and discuss, or play with words. Unless he's playing with Kagome, anyway ;) So I'm always careful with his speech.

-Thanks for the second review by the way. :)

**Gamehead64: **Then get ready for the theatrical adventure to begin ;)

**Evelyn: **Without people sneaking around and having hidden motives that get drawn out over multiple chapters, where would the drama be? ;) Glad you liked it. 31 was a chapter I actually had to rewrite because I hated the first version so much, lol. So I'm happy I spent my time wisely rewriting rather than pushing ahead. And in real life, you probably can't inject ash into someone without them seriously dying or wishing they were. But this is fanfiction, Kikyo is evil, and I get to do whatever I want, mwhahaha. I realized I hadn't had a chance to make fun of Hojo yet. I took full advantage of it before we got caught up in the treasury. Kikyo's motivations are going to be discussed in the next chapter. Hope that cures you of some of your curiosity.

**Adam: **First, you're super sweet for the two reviews. I'll have to see if I can't find something for Kagome to kick over. And no, I'm pretty sure Shippo, or Rin won't be appearing in this story. I'm considered roles for them if I ever write a prequel, but there's not enough time for them here, and I'm not even sure where I could have put them. And don't worry, I pass happy endings out like candy. Except for villains like Kikyo of course. Thanks for the reviews!

**Babiigurl775: **Thank you! Hope it's ok that I updated this late though. Especially compared to 'now' ;) And I'll consider your suggestion about not cutting Inuyasha's hair. I haven't really decided yet, if I'm being honest. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17: 6:54 PM**

"Rise and shine chickadee!"

Kagome jerked awake, nearly falling out of her seat. Her eyes shot wildly around the car, looking for Kagura but only finding Sango and Miroku silently staring at each other. Still.

Her ear ached, feeling sore and open. She gently touched the lobe, strangely surprised by the hard piece of plastic lodged inside. Had she actually fallen asleep with the mic stuck in her ear? "Kagura?" she croaked, her voice rough after her nap-induced coma.

"Hey, hey, chickadee. Nice sleep? Feeling all good and rested and ready to kick ass?" Kagura asked more cheerfully than she should.

Ah, no. No way in fucking hell was she ready to wake up from her nap and go off to face certain death. But did she have a choice about it? Nope. "Sure." she said instead, slowly stretching her arms out, savoring the crack her bones made as they realigned. Half heartedly, Kagome tried to reach out to Inuyasha, hoping that somehow her powers had broken the barrier down in her sleep.

Kikyo's barrier snapped at her, sending a painful jarring down her spine. Well, that answered that question. Resisting the urge to push back for now, Kagome focused on Kagura again. "How did you know I was asleep?"

"You make the cutest snores when you're asleep. They're like a cross between a rhino squeezing and a hyena getting a tooth pulled." ...Somehow, it didn't surprise Kagome at all that Kagura knew exactly how those things sounded. "How is the rest of the team feeling?"

Kagome stared enviously at the other two ear mics resting in a cup holder. Miroku and Sango might have been in a weird mood, but at least they still had some common sense. They had taken the long car ride to change into their new clothes, deck themselves out with Kagura's presents, pop out their mics, and silently stare at eachother like creepers. Unlike her. But then Kagura's new gadgets had seemed like a good idea at the time. "They took out their ear mics."

"Well tell them to put them back in since by my estimate you guys should be pulling in right about...now."

As if on cue, the car turned and slowed, the smooth feel of pavement underneath the wheels turning into the bumpiness of gravel.

Kagome ran her hands over the top of her head, making sure her ponytail was still in place. The clothes were fine, no chance of wrinkles there. "Hey guys, Kagura wants to talk to you."

Sango finally broke eye contact first, reaching over to easily twist her set into her ear as if she had been doing it for years. "Good evening Lady."

"It won't be a good evening until we get to put Kikyo's head on a pike." Kagura reported back crisply. "Is the asshole I hate on the line now?"

"Present."

"Ugh." Kagura didn't sound too thrilled about it. "Anyway, welcome to Lord Sesshomaru's super secret treasury! Here you'll defeat Kikyo, rescue Kagome's family and mate, and race back to our headquarters just barely in time for Inuyasha's trial so he can clear his name and live happily ever after with Kagome. Any questions on our objectives?"

That all sounded good to Kagome. "How much time do we have?"

"Daybreak is scheduled for 6:46 tomorrow morning. As long as you leave the treasury by 4:00 AM you should be good to get back in time, and no one will be the wiser on Kikyo's soon to be ended existence." Kagura explained. "If need be, I can try to stall with some kind of super important demon business I'll make up on the fly. F.y.i, if I get desperate, I'll probably start miming the news. Please be on time so I don't embarrass myself in public."

"I won't need that much time to kill Kikyo." Sango stated, checking the bandages around Kiara's leg one last time. She had shook off the worst of the injury, but the little cat was still favoring her back paw.

Kagura groaned. "Quick, knock on wood or Miroku's head. Statements like that are going to jinx us all."

Sango scratched Kiara's chin before adjusting the ties to her own armor, checking and double checking the snugness, "it's not just a statement. It's a fact."

"Well, with me being the fact checker I am, let's just go over everything one last time. The building the treasury is stored in is closed for the day, so it's empty. You'll have to break in, but we've turned all the alarms off so there won't be any more run-ins with the police." On Kagura's line, a chair squeaked, Kagome getting the sense that Kagura was leaning forward. "And when I say the alarms are off, I mean all measures to protect the outside of the treasury is off. Security cameras, heat sensors, floor triggers, etc, etc are all shut off. Sess does not want any proof this little operation took place, so you're going in blind. The only way I can guide you is through the ear mics, and the GPS set, but even that will only get you so far. The signal will cut out 100 feet into the main part of the treasury, and you're on your own from there." Kagura warned.

Kagome nodded in understanding even though Kagura just explained she couldn't see them. "We've got the blueprints and Sango still remembers the layout of the treasury."

"Good. Now, Kikyo's had about an hour head start on you guys, but while we disabled the alarms _around _the treasury, she's still gotta get past the fun little traps inside. I don't know where she is, but I guarantee that's slowed her down."

Kagome appreciated that Kagura didn't mention that Inuyasha and her brother were probably slowing Kikyo down as well.

"Plus, she has no way of setting those alarms back into place once she's crossed them. So unless she plants her own surprises for you, you should have a straight shot to the section of the treasury where the jewel is stored. Now, the driver will wait for you however long it takes. You don't need to speak to him, he knows to take you straight to us for the trial." Kagura continued.

"Any more orders?" Sango asked.

Kagura paused, thinking it over. "I think we're good. Ok team, break! ...I don't suppose I could encourage one of those 'hands all in' things? Or even a show circle?"

Sango rolled her eyes and reached for the door handle, ignoring Kagura's suggestions for team spirit. She leaned out first, carefully looking around before stepping aside so Kagome and Miroku could follow.

Tree branches stretched across Kagome's view of the dim sky, the air clean and fresh outside of the car and away from the city. Sesshomaru's car was parked on the side of a long, gravel-filled road, dozens of trees blocking their view of the main road. Only one building sat in the middle of the trees, a single car parked hastily in front of it.

Kagome blinked, not sure she was reading the sign above the door right. "_Sesshie's Pies," _and in smaller print, almost as an add on,_ "(And Other Treats You Want to Put in Your Mouth)_?"

Kagura chucked in her ear. "I'll give you one guess on who picked the name."

Staring in amazement at the pretty, white and pink striped building with a mural of a man who looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru holding a tray full of pies, Kagome realized she could learn a lot from Kagura. She knew the fate of the world and her family depended on them but still..."You have _got _to teach me how to wrap men around your finger like that."

"Another time definitely, chickadee. But see, anyone who can get the Great and Terrible Lord Sesshomaru of the West to pose for a painting like that, can't lead you wrong, right? So get your head in the game! Let's bring down Kikyo."

Kagome was still the teeniest, tiniest, bit terrified. But Kagura made a very good point.

"Thank you Kagura." Kagome said suddenly. "We wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Eh, I only helped a bit." Kagura dismissed, uncharastically modest. "Let's get going before we waste anymore time."

Sango stopped next to the lone car, considering it. "This is probably Kikyo's car, right?"

"It better be. We insisted all the employees were to go home early today so we could do a radiation test." A keyboard clicked away in the background, "Yep, all our workers signed out. It has to be Kikyo's."

Suddenly unsheathing her sword, Sango plunged the blade into the tire, the air escaping in a long hiss. That not enough for her, she flipped her sword over and smashed the hilt against the glass, shattering Kikyo's windshield.

"Feel better?" Kagura quipped.

Sango replaced the sword, flicking off little pieces of glass. "Just a little insurance."

Miroku kneeled at the front of the pink door, a half-moon window showing an empty bakery. He fiddled with the doorknob, his ear pressed against the wood. "Does this bakery get many visitors, Lady Kagura?"

"Nah, it's in a terrible area. Sess really only has this place for when he needs to bribe his way off the couch." Kagura said absently, hardly paying attention to Miroku. "Once you get the door open, you're going to want to go into the kitchen and find the supply closet, second door on the left."

With a small click, Miroku turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping back to Sango and Kirara could enter ahead of him.

The bakery was eerily silent. Where fluorescent lights normally shone down on rows and rows of Sesshomaru's bribes, only the red EXIT signs cast a red glow across the glass stands.

"Because I like the majority of you guys, feel free to grab what you like." Kagura offered. "Substance might be a good idea if you're hungry."

If Kagome wasn't preoccupied with worry over her brother and mate, she would have been shocked by Kagura's sudden generosity. Strangely enough, the rows of cupcakes, cookies and pie slices didn't tempt her.

It was a small biscuit in the shape of a maple leaf that caught her attention. "I'll have the maple syrup cookie in celebration afterwards." With Inuyasha. Once he was safe, with her.

"Atta girl."

"Back here, everyone." Miroku called back from where he had already wandered into the kitchen, completely uninterested in the baked goods.

With Kirara bounding along in front of them, her back leg carefully not touching the ground, Kagome and Sango headed towards Miroku, already hidden out of view in the supply closet. For the entrance to the treasury that had been so hyped up, it really wasn't impressive. It was a typical dingy supply closet, mops, brooms and ladders leaning against a wall across from a shelf of cleaning supplies.

"This is the entrance?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, not impressed.

"More like the entrance _to _the entrance. Now, get Miroku to push the cabinet aside since it's dusty and gross. You have to move it all the way to the opposite wall. You'll know you went far enough when you see the markings."

They studied the floor, a thick red line on the floor right up against the edge of the shelf. "I think it's already been moved."

"Well, more proof that Kikyo's passed through then." Kagura sighed, unsurprised. "Ok, Sango's turn for this. On the tile fourth from the cabinet, slam your foot down as hard as possible."

With only a shrug at the floor that was about to be ruined, Sango raised her gleaming new steel toed shitkicker and slammed it down. Instead of shattering the concrete under her demon strength, the floor groaned and slid away, revealing a dark, gaping hole.

"So there's a little bit of a drop." Kagura said cheerfully. "But don't worry, it's not enough to kill you. You might want to let Sango bring you down though, just in case."

Kagome's throat tightened. Was this a bad time to mention she had a hard time with heights? "Kagura-"

"Hurry up now before the hole closes up again!" Kagura urged. "Let's not waste anymore time."

Sango looped her arm around Kagome's waist and without a word, plunged them down into the dark.

Kagome couldn't help it. She yelped and dug her fingers into Sango's padded armor, wrapping herself around the demon like a suckerfish.

Kagura snickered. "You totally just sounded like one of those little yippity dogs."

Yeah, well it was a lot easier to be brave when she was wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms. Sango hit the ground with a hard jarr, dropping Kagome as roughly before shooting herself back up. And leaving her alone in the dark.

Immediately, her power showed itself, splashing purple light onto the walls. She was reminded again of the petals working away on Kikyo's blocks, weakening them. She still couldn't reach out to Inuyasha yet, but she could feel the barrier between them thinning. One good push and she would be able to break through. Her power just needed to break it down a little more.

There wasn't much to be seen. A plain hallway stretched down, nothing distinct or interesting about it. There wasn't even a door at the end, only what looked like a podium.

"Still good, chickadee?"

"I'm good." Kagome easily lied as Sango, Miroku and Kirara landed besides her, the concrete shifting noisily closed above them. "Now what?"

"Now you guys wander down the hall, Kag pricks her finger and the doorway opens, and you enter the treasury. And then it _really _gets interesting."

* * *

"Stop here."

Inuyasha halted immediately, his entire body stiff under her command. Souta nearly tumbled out of his arms, saved only by luck.

What little of it they had anyway.

Only red emergency lights washed over them, giving Kikyo a sinister glow as she slipped her glasses away in her jacket pocket. She tucked her hair up into a high ponytail, showing off the nape of her neck.

Inuyasha would have squinted his eyes if he had the power to do so. Where smooth skin should have been, tiny creases crept into Kikyo's face. Cheeks and forehead that had looked soft hours ago, were beginning to look tough and leathery. There might even have been a touch of grey along her temples.

Kikyo ignored his starring, rooting through the giant shoulder bag she carried instead. "I slowed your mate down, but she's a stubborn little bitch. More powerful than I thought she would be." A better person then Kikyo would have grudging respect. She just sounded annoyed. "At least we have the head start. I'll just have to make up something as I go along."

She scowled suddenly, wincing when her frown disturbed the long scratches down her face. "I _hate _being unprepared though." Finally finding whatever she had been looking for, Kikyo drew out a wrapped syringe.

Inuyasha wanted to spring back when she headed towards Souta with that long needle, eyes firmly on his arm. He could only stand, completely still. "Leave him the fuck alone, Kikyo."

"I'm not killing him." she snapped, yanking Souta's sleeve up. She wiped his arm clean, dropping the antibacterial wipe carelessly on the floor. "If he stays under much longer; that'll kill him before I could." With more care then Inuyasha expected, Kikyo pushed the needle into his skin, injecting him with whatever was in the container.

He was going to kill her. It wasn't enough that she had screwed with him and his mate, she had brought Souta in this. Someone she was supposed to protect by the nature of her job.

Slitting her throat was too quick, but if he could have managed it, he would have settled.

Inuyasha's knees went weak with relief when Souta's eyelids started to flutter, Kikyo's spell the only thing holding him up. Kikyo dove back into her bag while Souta let out a little moan, his head rolling against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kikyo held her arms out. "Give him to me."

Without hesitation and hating himself for it, Inuyasha passed Souta off, his eyes burning as they flickered back and forth between gold and red. Kikyo settled Souta against her hip, his legs around her waist and his head resting on the curve of her neck.

She bounced him once for better support before dropping something on the ground, Inuyasha only able to hear it thud down. "Let's get moving. Come along, Inuyasha."

"...Inuyasha?" Souta mumbled into Kikyo's neck. His eyes slowly opened, hazy from the drugs. "Dr. Saito?"

Kikyo grinned brightly down at him. "Hey little man."

He blinked, looking confused. "Dr. Saito...what's going on?"

"We're taking a little trip, buddy. Inuyasha's helping me get something that I've been looking for a long time now." Kikyo explained, her tone friendlier then Inuyasha had ever heard it.

Souta smiled against Kikyo's skin. "See, Dr. Saito? Didn't I tell you about how awesome Inuyasha is?" He yawned. "Where are we?"

"This is Inuyasha's family's treasury. See all the cabinets lining the wall? They hold all sorts of treasures."

The neat set of locked drawers lining the walls from wall to wall, floor to ceiling had surprised Inuyasha. He had been used to unorganized heaps of gold and wealth sprinkling the cave floor. Now Sess's treasury looked more like a bank vault, with Kagura's careful handwriting spelling out what each box contained in yellowed paper.

"Do one of them have what you're looking for, Dr. Saito?" Souta stared at the walls, curious about what was inside of them.

"No, what I'm looking for is in a special room, all by itself."

Souta yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. He kept his arms trustingly around Dr. Saito's neck, completely unaware she was carrying him off to his death. Damn it, there had to be _some way _Inuyasha could get Souta away from her. His mouth still worked, but with Souta in Kikyo's arms and groggy from the drugs, he didn't think it was smart to warn him away. It was better not to alarm Kikyo yet.

"So what am I doing here, doctor?" Souta asked, sounding completely unconcerned with it all.

Kikyo hesitated, looking slightly uncomfortable since the first moment she had shown up for him. Good. Let the bitch try to explain to the boy she had been counseling for the last eight months why she was about to kill him. Maybe she would finally feel a twinge of guilt over that.

A long slender hand stroked Souta's back, Kikyo beginning to slow her mad strides ahead. "Well Souta, you're going to help me too."

Souta looked a little impressed. "I am?"

"Sure are, buddy." Kikyo said cheerfully, sounding a little more like her old, evil self. "If Inuyasha can't help me get my jewel, I'm depending on you to get it for me."

Souta's eyes widened at that. "A jewel! Like treasure? Is it worth anything?"

Kikyo smiled slightly, that maniacal gleam in her eyes bright. "It's worth _everything _to me." She held her arm out, and Inuyasha found his arm curved out to take it, the straps hanging awkwardly off his shoulder. Her hands free, she shifted Souta against her body, holding him a little more firmly as if she had guessed the direction of Inuyasha's thoughts.

"So why does Inuyasha have your jewel? He's giving it back if it's yours, right?" Souta peered anxiously at Inuyasha, unwilling to believe his idol would steal something from his therapist.

Inuyasha forced himself to smile, not wanting to scare Souta. Right now he was awake and not tied up; he didn't want to give Kikyo a reason to change that. "That's why we're here, right?"

Souta still didn't seem satisfied. "But if it's Dr. Saito's, why do you have it?" He persisted, his sense of right and wrong warring with each other.

Kikyo patted Souta's back soothingly, "Don't worry little man, Inuyasha didn't take it. He's just been holding on to it for awhile, keeping it safe until it was time for me to come and take it back."

"And I asked Kik-...Dr. Saito if you could tag along so I can give you something. A present." Inuyasha finally spoke up, studying the walls of the treasury. It might not be organized the same, but the layout didn't seem to have changed at all. There were plenty of places he could send Souta off to hide in.

He just had to get him away from Kikyo first.

Souta gasped in delight. "A present? For me?!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and tightened her hold on Souta. "Sure, little man. I told Inuyasha we could get it _after _I get my jewel back."

"But Dr. Saito-" Souta started to whine.

"_After_, Souta." Kikyo said firmly, still glaring at Inuyasha. "If Inuyasha is kind enough to cooperate, there will be plenty of time for your present."

"Fine." Souta pouted. He yawned once more before wiggling in Kikyo's arms. "You can let me down now. I'm not a little kid, I can walk."

Kikyo's lips straightened into a tight little line, not happy with the request. "I don't think-"

"Want a piggyback ride?" Inuyasha interrupted before Kikyo could say no, before Souta could argue back, and before Kikyo would give up her Misses Nice Girl act and tie Souta up and be done with it. He wouldn't be able to let go of Souta, but maybe he could wiggle free.

Souta's eyes went wide. "YES!" He squirmed harder in Kikyo's arms until she was forced to lower him to his feet. Inuyasha felt his body crouch down and his shoulder shrugged Kikyo's bag off as Souta wrapped himself around his back like an eager monkey. His hands tucked under Souta's knees, and his legs straightened, Souta clinging to his back like a barnacle.

"Woohoo!" Souta cheered, wrapping a length of Inuyasha's hair around his fist. "Go faster little pony!"

Inuyasha grunted. "_'Little'_?"

"Uh sorry, humongous? Gigantic? Godzilla's second cousin once removed?" Souta suggested.

"Better." Inuyasha didn't wince when Souta tugged on his hair eagerly, or kicked his feet against his ribs. God knew he had done worse to his brother when he was Souta's age.

And he wouldn't complain since Kikyo hadn't made him hold onto Souta _too_ tightly. He was snug against him, but that was more because of his enthusiasm rather than any force from Kikyo. If he tried, he could probably squirm out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Stay." Kikyo ordered, and abruptly Inuyasha halted, nearly sending Souta to the floor. Kikyo ignored them both, her face halfway down her giant bag, searching for something else now.

Inuyasha couldn't turn his head towards Souta so he cleared his throat quietly, keeping an eye on Kikyo while she dug through her bag. "Hey Souta. If you really want, I know how you can get your present early."

Souta gasped in excitement. "Really?"

Kikyo barely glanced at Souta, fiddling now with some sort of box in her hand. Inuyasha wished he had the mind meld so he could warn Kagome about it. "Yeah, but we have to be quiet about it...like that movie you showed me with the fly people." At least he could save her brother instead.

"The _spy _people, Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever. Do you want your gift, or what?"

"Yes!" Souta whispered this time, bending close to his ear.

"Alright, then here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

"So congrats on your first battle wound! When I write your bio, I'll make sure the bandage makes you look even more badass."

Kagome checked the snugness of the cloth wrapped around her sliced palm, courtesy of the first-aid kit Kagura had gifted with the condition that Miroku be the one to cart around. "Does it really count as a battle wound if I had to beg Sango do it?" Cutting her own skin to get access to the treasury made her feel a little squeamish.

"It'll totally count if I'm the one writing it." Kagura promised. "Welcome to the treasury! Officially, for real this time."

Now _this _was a little more impressive than the supply closet, or even the Sesshomaru themed bakery. Past the entrance, the treasury ceiling soared above their heads, upheld by giant red columns. The rocky surface that Kagome glanced from Sango's memories was now smoothed over, thousands of vaults dug into the wall, stacked all the way up to the top. Banners hung from the roof, announcing what section of the treasury they were currently located in. Colorful tiles swirled in all sorts of patterns across the floor, reminding Kagome a bit of fireworks. Red emergency lights shone down, casting the entire treasury in a sinister glow.

"As you see Sango, I've taken it upon myself to reorganize." Kagura pointed out. "It's soooooo much easier to find crap now. Before, it would take Sesshy hours to choose a gift to appease my wrath, but now he can just go straight to the 'Bribes' section."

"So what section is for magical objects that can lead to the overthrow of heaven as we know it?" Miroku asked.

"The parts on the map that aren't labelled." Kagura's tone dripped with scorn. "Do you think we would announce just to anyone where they could get the valuable stuff?"

Kagome leaned into Sango, scanning the map she had spread open behind her shoulder. There was very little that Kagura hadn't meretriciously detailed. Just a single spot in the center of the crazy labyrinth that Sess had built to protect his mate. Without Kagura's voice in her ear, she might have just assumed it was an empty room, or a support column or something.

"So you've only got me for a little bit more before you get too far in and the signal kicks out. Right now you're coming in bright and clear in my Scarf section, but that's not going to last long either. So get walking and I'll fill you in."

Sango neatly folded the map up, handing it off to Miroku. "Just a moment. Is the lightening system from my era still in place?"

"Yeah, just in case of times like this when we turn off the electricity."

Walking over to the wall, Sango sliced her claws across the wall, sparks shooting up and across a protrusion from the brick. Flame burst up from the end, before racing across the wall. Similar torches raced down, lightening up their way.

"And while we're prepping, I've got one more thing for you guys..." Kagura trailed off, fiddling with something in the background. Heavy bass suddenly thumped in their ears, an awesome beat chiming in.

"Theme music! And BTW, this is totally going to be the score for your movie. You're welcome in advance. Now get walking! Slo-mo would be best."

Kagome only rolled her eyes, loving and hating her future sister-in-law. "What else do you need to tell us?"

"Right, back to business. The jewel is in the same place it's always been, so Sango knows the way. Kikyo's set off the traps as she's gone along, so you won't have to worry about getting slowed down by those. Unless she's planted something, you should have a pretty uneventful trip to the center."

Why did that sound like a challenge? It was too bad there was no wood around, because Kagome didn't think Sango would appreciate it if she knocked on Miroku's head. "Would she have been able to make it past the traps even with Inuyasha and Souta?"

"Sango, you smell blood?"

Sango took a deep breath. "No."

"Then we're good. Watch out ahead by the way, there should be some swinging axes right about now."

Kagome yelped when Sango suddenly pushed her and Miroku to the ground, a heavy hand on their backs keeping them firmly flat when a blade suddenly swung down.

"Somebody watched Indiana Jones too much." Miroku muttered.

"Somebody needs to shut up if they want to be warned about where to expect a giant, rolling ball!" Kagura snapped back.

"Hurry up." Sango grabbed at their hands, hurrying them along when she judged safe to pass.

"Now that you guys are in my feather collection territory, I would look out for some flames to shoot out, in three, two, one-"

The wall hissed as a line of flames exploded, Sango pushing them out of the way just in time.

"Don't worry about the flames, I set them on the timer mode instead of shuffle for you guys. They only pop out every thirty seconds or so. But, see! This isn't so bad so far, is it?" Kagura asked cheerfully.

Kagome swapped at dirt covering the front of her black shirt. Was it kickass to be messy, or did it just make her look like she needed a bath? "Not yet."

"Great! Hopefully, Kikyo's approach should have made the spikes drop from the ceiling already, so just be careful not to step on them or the poison in the tips will melt your feet off. Also, get Sango to leap you non-demons over the collapsed part in the floor if you don't feel like drowning in an lava pit."

Carefully edging around the pikes littering the floor, Kagome was suddenly grateful all over again for the heavy duty black boots Kagura had presented her with. And she was not going to let herself wonder how Kagura could possibly have built an lava pit with no active volcanoes for miles around. "So what's in the box?"

"Box?" Kagura parroted back, sounding confused.

"Yeah, the one in between the flames, and what looks like your pit." Kagome squinted at the black box sitting in the middle of the hall, firmly between the two traps. It was latched closed, so maybe Kikyo had already beaten it, or it was a few of Kagura's 'sparkly stuff' that had yet to be stored.

"Right on the floor? I would never leave my stuff laying around." Kagura sounded offended. "That's not my box, which means it's Kikyo's. Quick, get back-"

Fire roared out of the wall again, heat searing at their back as the lid to the box slowly creaked open.

A mass of black ooze rose up, writhing and trembling in the air as it molded into the rough shape of a giant man, its skin quivering from the strain of maintaining its form. A pale pink mask hovered over its head, cracked and ugly. Its teeth seemed to snarl at them, its black eyes flat and lifeless.

"Kagura, a giant black...ooze thing just rose up out of the box, with a cracked mask, and-"

"Does it have eyebrows that look like Hitler's mustache?" Kagura interrupted Miroku's description, not caring to let him finish.

...that actually was a pretty good description of slime man's eyebrows. "Uh, yeah."

"Then you guys are dealing with a Mask of Flesh." Kagura informed. "You'll want to kill it by slicing up the mask part into tiny pieces."

Kagome looked to the blades covering Sango and back to the mask, the cracks glinting from a sudden surge of the fire wall. "That sounds way too easy."

"Oh, it's not. If you guys touch any of the slimy bits, you risk getting your flesh melted off and absorbed into its body to make it bigger." Kagura sounded _way _too cheerful about the possibility of a flesh eating monster. Probably excited to include it in her future movie.

"Fleshhhhhhhhhhh. Fleshhhhhh." The mask moaned, the sound welling up from somewhere buried under the slime.

"I volunteer Miroku!"

Miroku only looked upset when Sango didn't come to his defense against Kagura. "So if Sango's quick enough-"

"Hah, quick has nothing to do with it. Listen before-"

Kagome was barely aware of a whoosh of air before Sango was airborne, the curved blade on her forearm extended and headed straight towards the mask.

Faster then slime should be expected to move, the mask retreated into its body of sludge, its face safely protected when Sango's dagger slowly sank into the black goop instead. Her momentum pushed her arm into the ooze, the rest of her quickly sinking in.

"Sango!" Miroku grabbed for Sango's free arm, yanking hard against the slime determined to drag her in.

"Miko power might be helpful here, Kag." Kagura pointed out. "Hurry before the mask starts eating her flesh and whatnot. She won't be able to slice Kikyo's head off if she doesn't have an arm, after all."

With a flash of fire that didn't come from the wall of flames at their back, Kiara transformed into her giant form, her roar shaking the support columns. She threw herself at the slime monster, the flames at her paws ripping sections of slime away, leaving it sizzling on the ground.

"Ooooo, that works too." Kagura remarked, able to hear Kiara's rage even through the ear mics. "Now while Kiara's clawing that thing to shreds, you can _listen _before you do anything else."

Purple light lit up Kagome's fingertips, her power rearing up. She wasn't going to refuse free advice if it meant that got them that much faster to Inuyasha and her brother. Besides, if the cracks on the mask was anything to go by, others had tried to cut it apart and failed. She wasn't going to be as rash as Sango. And the quicker they destroyed this thing, the quicker they could move on to more important things: like killing Kikyo.

"Tell me how to kill it."


	33. November 17: 8:34 PM

**AN**: See? I promised this chapter would come sooner, didn't I?

Fast question for you guys: I've noticed a lot of fanfic authors starting tumblers or facebook pages, or websites, or etc etc. Is this something you guys want me to start doing, or should I just write my stories, and keep quiet about myself? What would you want to see on it if I did start one?

And thanks soooooooo much to SplendentGoddess for the kick in the ass I needed!

**Evelyn**: You're right, it's going to start getting serious this chapter, lol. As for maple cookie, I was just trying to go back to the maple syrup jokes Kag/Inu usually make with each. Sorry, no real conspiracy there. (That would be a good story though. Maybe one day I'll write something where cookies are really important somehow, lol) Thanks for the review!

**JOHNXgambit**: Yeah, I'm here, woot. Sorry again for the wait. I really didn't mean to take that long. Thanks for sticking with me though!

**Jessika**: Well here you go ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17: 8:34 PM**

"That last trap wasn't so bad." Souta announced cheerfully. "I think this Kagura would be really fun to meet."

Inuyasha only grunted. That's what everyone said until they mysteriously found themselves stalked by a homicidal maniac intent on knitting a stuffed animal out of their hair, all thanks to Kagura feeling the need to matchmake. But let the boy keep his delusions for as long as possible. Inuyasha was determined to keep Souta alive long enough to ruin them.

"And she's really nice to let you keep your jewel in such a safe place." Souta continued to Kikyo, completely unconcerned with the crocodile infested moat surrounding Kagura's shoe collection.

Did Inuyasha want to know how Kagura kept crocodiles down here? Hell no. Did he want to get Souta away from Kikyo? Yes. And it was just about time.

Kikyo was getting sloppy for once, her excitement getting the best of her. She strode ahead of them without looking back, her attention diverted now that her goal was ahead of her. The quick tapping of her heels across the floor was beginning to beat a headache into his brain.

One single finger. That was all Inuyasha had control over right now. He didn't know if Kikyo's spell was wearing off, or her control was slipping. It didn't really matter. That's what he had, and it would have to be enough.

He tapped Souta's leg twice, quickly getting his attention. "Now?" Souta whispered, eager to get his presents.

His next tap was more of a hard rap, needing Souta to move _now. _He didn't repeat the instructions, praying Souta remembered them exactly. He couldn't risk Kikyo's sudden scrutiny when she was finally distracted.

Quietly, Souta wiggled against Inuyasha's arms, working one leg free. He let go of Inuyasha's shoulders, and fell completely to the floor, the faint thud muffled by the annoying clicking of Kikyo's heels.

Inuyasha was forced to keep marching ahead as Souta tip toed into a side hallway, thankfully heading off into the right direction. What he thought was a room full of rare baseball cards and mint condition action figures was actually one of the dozen panic rooms Sess had built for Kagura.

As if anyone who tried to kidnap Kagura or steal any of her things would survive long enough for her to get to a panic room. If Sesshomaru hadn't killed them, Kagura would slowly drive them insane in the time it took for him to do so.

Still, the bastard had always been paranoid, and now Inuyasha completely understood why. After this entire ordeal was over with, Inuyasha would oneup his brother on the crazy by just chaining Kagome to him and be done with it.

_Kagome. _He painfully bounced off Kikyo's shield, still unable to reach his mate. A sudden burst of pride flared in his chest at how much thinner it felt, knowing Kagome must be trying to break through it.

That better be all she was doing though. He scowled suddenly, terrified at the thought of her walking into Kikyo's death trap. Maybe he'd be better off chaining her in their bedroom to keep her from waltzing into danger instead...

"This is it. After all these years." Kikyo whispered reverently. "I'll finally have my revenge."

Inuyasha's brow tried to arch. Revenge? What did Kikyo need revenge over? When had she ever been wronged?

With Kikyo still leading, she led him to a small, insignificant door built into the curve of a support wall. Unlike the grandness of the columns holding up the ceiling and the colorful tiles that swirled under their feet, this was plain. Ordinary. Not ugly, but not really pretty either. Inuyasha would have guessed it was only a storage room, where Kagura kept extra white-out and spare crocodiles.

But since Kikyo was striding straight towards it, there was probably something a little more important inside.

Her hand reached out, her fingers nearly brushing the door before she froze. "Actually, you should be the one to open it in case of more traps. Just set Souta-"

Pain exploded against his eye, the palm of his hand stinging from where it had slapped his face. His claws felt wet, and the burning sensation on his temple meant he probably nicked himself.

"_Where is he?"_ Kikyo shrieked, her panic grating his ears. "Where's Souta?"

He could faintly see a streak of red out of the corner of his eye, so he blinked, wishing he could brush it away. "Let him leave. You've got me, what more do you need?"

"You idiot! Don't you realize he could get _killed_ in here?" Kikyo snapped. "One wrong step, and he could plunge into a lake of fire, or come across Kagura's den of lions next."

Like Souta was anywhere _near _where Kagura kept her big cats. But Inuyasha couldn't point that out since he was nearly struck dumb from shock.

...did Kikyo really just sound like she _cared? _Had he heard her right?

"I can't believe you didn't warn me when Souta left." Kikyo scolded, the lines on her face suddenly more pronounced.

Fucking hell, he _had _heard her right. None of that sounded like worry one of her pawns was going to get away. It seemed more like actual, genuine concern about the runt's safety. Which was insane since Kikyo was only a well planned psychopath, not someone who _cared_. Maybe Kikyo's spell was leaking into his brain or damaging his eardrums. Because something was going wrong here.

"You absolute moron." Kikyo hissed under her breath, backing away from the door completely. "What could Kagome possibly see in you? Souta?" Kikyo called out, peering down a hall, forcing Inuyasha to follow obediently at her side. "Souta? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Just hours before, Kikyo had talked about casually killing the boy. Now she was acting like some caring guardian. Her face looked stricken, the skin around her eyes tight with worry. "Kikyo, just leave him alone. He's got nothing to do with this."

"He has _everything _to do with this. He's a Higurashi, and my patient." Kikyo shot back. "And you just let him wander off."

He hadn't just 'let' him, he'd told him how to do it. Besides, Souta had a better chance with Kagura's traps then with Kikyo. "When the hell do you care about your patients? Are you going to care about Souta the same way you cared about his mother?" He guessed aloud, suspecting the answer but needing to hear it.

Kikyo waved his accusation away. "That was necessary. I needed insurance once I realized you were going to betray me. Besides, it's not like she's a real Higurashi." She dismissed.

His one, moveable finger curled tighter into his fist. "You really did hurt her then."

"You didn't guess that earlier? No wonder your mate threw such a fit." Kikyo grumbled. "Why else was my scent there?"

Well, at the time other things had seemed a bit more important, like saving Kagome's mother and supporting Kagome through her breakdown. And then...more other things had happened. In the midst of everything else, he chalked the faint trace of Kikyo he smelled up as a mistake.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, that wasn't an accident. That was supposed to be a warning towards _you._" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine what distracted you."

Shame washed over him, but he pushed it away, knowing he couldn't afford to be distracted right now. "It sounds like you've got everything figured out, Kikyo." Inuyasha said as calmly as he could, trying to _think _for once in his life. He needed to give Souta time to lock himself in the panic room. He wouldn't have the chance if Kikyo kept the fast pace she was setting. And besides, that 'real Higurashi' comment bugged him.

Kikyo huffed. "Of course I do. That's what I've been telling you. Souta!" She yelled down a hallway again, louder this time. "Souta, come back NOW!" She circled around in disgust, looking at all the various paths he could have taken. "This place is a maze." She complained. "SOUTA!"

"So about Kagome's father-" Inuyasha tried to ask before he abruptly found his hand covering his mouth.

Kikyo glared at him. "Really Inuyasha, that's what you want to talk about right now?" Venom practically dripped from every word. "Not about where Souta is?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, trying to pick up on Souta's footsteps instead. They were steady, still towards the panic room. He was so _close. _

Kikyo stopped still in the middle of the hallway, a mere three feet from where Kagura's crocs waited impatiently for the their next meal. "Oh, screw this." She muttered, digging into her bag, her face practically pushed inside.

Her hand emerged with a round little box that fit neatly in the palm of her hand. Her thumb pressed down on the top and the lid popped open, smoke gently wafting out.

The flared head of a soul collector emerged from the box, the rest of its body soon following, unfurling in one, long line.

Inuyasha's eyes widened frantically. "Kikyo no!_"_ he yelled, his voice muffled by his own hand.

"Don't you start with me. I'm not the one who let him get away!" Kikyo snapped back. "It'll be able to track Souta down faster than I could. Just keep up."

With his hand still covering his mouth, Inuyasha didn't bother pointing out that how well he kept up depended completely on her.

The whiskers on the soul collector's face twitched, like its nose was wrinkling up. Its entire body went stiff, before shooting off, flying straight in the direction of Souta's footsteps.

"Hurry up." Kikyo ordered, taking off after the soul collector, Inuyasha forced to follow behind her.

His hand dropped to his side, the sick feeling in his stomach growing worse. Begging hadn't worked. Maybe a threat would. "Leave him the fuck alone, Kikyo. You're making things worse for yourself."

Inuyasha almost stumbled when Kikyo stiffened his legs, nearly sending him off balance.

"I'd start worrying about _yourself_. You're the one I won't lose any sleep over slicing open." Kikyo snapped back.

So she _did _care about Souta. Somehow, someway, Kikyo had come to care for Kagome's brother. Inuyasha didn't know the hows, or the whens, or even the whys, and he didn't really care. He finally had a way to save Souta.

The soul collector abruptly turned a corner, nearly hitting a column in its haste. Kikyo only hurried behind it, keeping Inuyasha close with his awkward running. He tried twitching his muscles, still only able to move the one finger. His thumb felt close to moving, sensation nearly returning. Not much of a fighting force there.

Ok, so then it was time to make Sess eat his words. Inuyasha could totally use reason to win a battle. He didn't need his strength or his fists to do his fighting for him all the time. After all, Kagura couldn't be the only one with a silver tongue in the family. "Souta really is a great kid." Inuyasha started, trying to talk to Kikyo like he would someone who wasn't a psychotic freak of nature.

Kikyo growled. "Did you always talk this much, or is this new?" She demanded. "You're annoying."

Inuyasha ignored that, even when he wanted to point out some of her new turns of phrase. "I'm just saying. He's a little bit like the little brother I never had."

"Just touching." Kikyo grumbled, mostly focused on the tail of the soul collector.

He bit back his snarl, striving for patience. "Look, I get it. You never had any siblings, your family hated you and your friends talked about you behind your back. You don't understand what it's like to be responsible for someone you care about. So it's gotta be...hard," Inuyasha guessed, trying to be careful to use the right language, "to understand what Kag and I are going through. And what we're willing to do to protect Souta. So I guess it's not _completely _your fault that you're fucked in the head. You never loved and protected a little sibling."

Kikyo stopped dead, her shoulders suddenly stiff, and her hands curled into fists at her sides. Suddenly unconcerned with the soul collector, she let it fly ahead of them, disappearing around a column.

Hah! He had her now. "So is there anyway you can consider leaving Souta al-"

She slowly turned her head around, her cold eyes nearly pinning him to the wall. "How..fucking _dare you!" _

This time when the pain hit the side of his head, it was dealt from Kikyo's hand, "You are the most insensitive bastard I've ever met in my life!" Her palm hit the other side of Inuyasha's face, the blow sending shooting pains down his neck. "How could even _you _throw that at my face?"

...what the hell had he done? "Kikyo-"

"How did you find out about Kaede?" Kikyo demanded, this time using her heels on Inuyasha's shins. "It was enough that I lost her, I _will not _let you mock me about her!" Her eyes were strangely bright, spots of red rage coloring her cheeks. "I did everything I could. Why does no one ever mention that? It's not my fault she died-"

"Gahhhh! Help!" Souta's scream echoed down the hallway, Kikyo flinching at the sound.

Oh fuck, the soul collector. "Down the hall, turn left, and hurry the fuck up." Inuyasha snapped, the pain in his head instantly forgotten.

Without a word, Kikyo turned around and sprinted, dropping her bag and her heels clicking madly. Inuyasha's legs pumped awkwardly, and he wished more than anything for his free will back. He could have been with Souta in less then a second if Kikyo wasn't busy pulling his strings.

"HELP!"

"He's just ahead!" Inuyasha's heart felt like it was in his throat, trying to rob him of breath. He couldn't let Kagome lose her brother too. Whatever he had to do, he would do it. "Please Kikyo, let me go to him."

Kikyo hesitated, unbuttoning her jacket as she ran. "You'll just go for me."

Not at the cost of Souta's life he wouldn't. "I won't even look at you. Just let me-"

Kikyo skidded to a stop, nearly hitting Inuyasha run into her. Souta writhed on the floor in front of them, a soul collector wrapped tight around his entire body, a white light covering both of them as the color drained from Souta's face.

Kikyo whipped her jacket off, her power running in glowing red symbols across her bare arms and collar bone. Inuyasha's skin burned from the nearness, tightening and blistering from the force of it.

Crimson radiated from her hands as Kikyo took an archer's stance, a line of power stretching back between her fists and ending in a large, threatening looking point.

She aimed it at the soul collector, but stopped, another streak of white blooming in her hair. "I can't hit the soul collector without hitting Souta."

Inuyasha struggled against Kikyo's spell as hard he could, his entire body finally twitching from the effort. He could feel the pain in his eyes as red bled into them, muscles bunching up against the hold Kikyo had on him. "Fucking _let me go."_

"Just get the soul collector off of him!" Kikyo ordered.

_Snap_

Inuyasha nearly crumbled to the ground, the strings Kikyo controlled abruptly cut. He sprang for Souta instead, not taking the time to marvel over his freedom or run his claws across Kikyo's neck.

The soul collector was strangely cold, numbing Inuyasha's hands as soon as he wrapped his fists around its body. He just held on tighter and ripped it away from Souta, unrolling the boy down the hall. It hissed at him, white fangs flashing, fighting Inuyasha's grasp on it, eager for the prize he had just ripped away.

Inuyasha stretched it above his head, providing a clear target for Kikyo, even as it jerked around.

Kikyo drew her arm back, and her power shot across the air like an arrow, easily slicing through the soul collector as dust rained down on Inuyasha's head.

Instantly, Inuyasha's body tightened, Kikyo's ties wrapping around himself once more before he could even think about going for her.

"Souta!" Kikyo ran to her patient, still shivering and pale on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Dr. Saito...what _was _that thing?" Souta asked, his voice shaking. "And...what did you do? What did _Inuyasha _do?"

Kikyo sighed, kneeling next to Souta. "I'm sorry Souta, I didn't want you to find out."

Fucking damn it all to hell, Inuyasha could _see _the panic room door. "Souta, run!"

Kikyo growled, her hand clamping down on Souta's shoulder. "I didn't want to have to do things _this _way either. Thanks Inuyasha."

Still pinning him down, Kikyo dug into her pocket until she pulled out plastic ties, tying Souta's wrists together quickly in front of him. "Souta, I'm something very special-"

"A psychopath." Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyo only glared at him, helping Souta sit up when he didn't look quite so pale. "Have you ever heard of a priestess? Or a miko?"

Souta looked dumbly down at his restraints, in shock that they were there. "I think Gramps has mentioned them."

"Well, I'm one. And Inuyasha-"

"I'm a demon." Inuyasha interrupted, wanting to get the explanations over with quickly. If Souta was scared of him, Souta was scared of him. There was little he could do about it now that they were both trapped.

Souta's eyes widened. "That's...that's so _cool!" _

Inuyasha would have grinned if he hadn't just failed to get Souta to safety. "Souta, listen to me-"

Abruptly, his hand clamped over his mouth, muffling whatever he was about to say next. In a small, terrible place deep down, he was glad Kikyo had gagged him. There was no way to apologize for what he hadn't done.

"Come along Souta, we have things to do." Kikyo said briskly, hauling him up and keeping him close with one hand wrapped around his arm. "If Inuyasha can't get me my jewel, then you'll have to do it."

The color leached back out of his face, the situation starting to dawn on him. "What are you going to do, Dr. Saito?"

Kikyo tugged on his arm. "You don't have to worry about that right now. Let's just get going."

Souta's eyes were suspiciously bright, and Inuyasha's stomach twisted when no tears fell. He dug his feet into the ground when Kikyo would have hurried him along. "Why are you doing this, doctor?"

"I told you Souta, I want my jewel back." She forced him to walk, paying no heed to his struggling. "That jewel is very, very important to me. I've been waiting for it a long time." She sighed suddenly, hardly looking at Souta as he fought against her uselessly. "If nothing else, please believe me that this wasn't my first plan. You shouldn't have been included at all. But, things change and here we are. I am sorry for it though. I hope you'll remember that."

"Dr. Saito, you're scaring me." Souta whispered. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Kikyo paused to scoop up her bag, "Just don't worry Souta, it'll all be over soon."

* * *

"Alright, so how did we make out?"

Still breathing hard, Kagome ran her gaze over them. "Not too bad. I'm a bit out of breath, but I was able to burn most of the sluice away. Miroku wasn't hurt-"

"Drat." Kagura muttered, disappointed.

Kagome waited to get a thumbs up from Miroku, still crouched over Kirara checking her paws. "Kirara's claws are a bit dull and her fur's a little thinner, but it doesn't seem like slime man hurt her skin. But Sango..." Kagome hesitated, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"What?" Kagura demanded, worried now. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, no she's fine!" Kagome was quick to reassure, waving her hands as if Kagura could see them. "She sliced up the mask really well. You would be proud of it. It's just that-"

"The Mask of Flesh absorbed half my armor." Sango answered for Kagome, rubbing salve from the first aid kit over her pinkened skin. "It didn't get my arm, but it was close."

"No! That armor was a work of art!" Kagura gasped. "Light, flexible, and able to deflect a bullet. And a bunch of slime ate it?! Grrrrr. Just wait, Sess's research and development section is going to hear about this..." Kagura grumbled. "How much did it take?"

"My pads and the sleeve of my shirt."

"The poor cows that died in vain for that leather." Kagura sighed. "The GPS has you close to part three of Sess's closet. You might be able to find something in there to replace it."

"There's no time, Kikyo's been here long enough to reach the jewel room." Sango tossed the bottle of salve to Miroku, her arm shining and bright under the lights. "The lotion's made my arm slippery. That'll have to be enough."

"Ooooo, fighting down and dirty. I like." Kagura approved. "Ok guys, anything to say before you get out of range?"

"This would have been a lot simpler if you had given us guns." Miroku muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, expert marksmen, are you? Is that the sort of thing the Church includes in seminary?" Kagura's voice practically dripped with poisoned sweetness. "Is shooting a gun a new skill Sango has picked up since arriving in the modern era? Did Kagome take a class in school?...actually, she goes to public school, so that's a real possibility. Not a stupid, impractical idea like the first thing out of your mouth."

"Guys." Kagome broke in before they could get started. One day, they were going to have to work on this hatred Kagura had for Miroku. Just not now.

"Fine, so here's MY last words of encouragement before the ear mics get out of range. It's all up to you guys now. Fuck this up and we'll probably all die."

Didn't that just leave a big pile of warm fuzzies in Kagome's chest? "Thanks Kagura."

"Don't mention it chickadee, I've got no doubts at all about Kikyo getting hers tonight. Now go save that brother-in-law of mine. After this entire mess is over, he deserves the biggest, meanest, worst prank I can think up."

Which just meant she and Inuyasha would have to get her first. "Got it."

"Sango...whatever you decide, it was an honor seeing you again." Kagura added, the most respectful that Kagome had ever heard her. "Miroku, you can go die for all I care. Now GO!"

Kagome didn't wait for any further orders, she sprinted down the hallway, the ear mic clicking and buzzing painfully in her ear before it went dead.

Sango was instantly ahead of her. "Stay close. We want the hallway on the right."

She'd been heading for the left. Oops.

* * *

The closer and closer Kikyo brought them to that door, the more Inuyasha fought. The bonds felt looser, and Inuyasha was able to jerk and twist his upper body, but he still had no control over his legs or shoulder. He could curl two fingers on his right hand, and his eyebrow twitched like mad. And as much as it pissed him off to realize it, it wasn't going to get much better than that before Kikyo walked them through that door.

With Souta still pressed tight to Kikyo's side, she let out a sigh of relief at the entrance to the jewel room. "Ah then, let's try this again. Inuyasha, if you would please?"

The knob taunted him with his failure. Pissed off, he did the only thing he could to fight back. He curled his thumb and index finger together, leaving his hand to awkwardly slap at the doorknob without turning it.

Kikyo only clucked at him before forcing him to use his left hand, taunting him by twisting his wrist as slowly as possible. The door gently swung open with barely a touch, the inside dark and dim.

He took a shuffling step inside, breath caught in his throat. The floor didn't fall away underneath him, and the ceiling didn't open up to pour boiling tar on his head. It seemed like Kagura had kept this room free of any booby traps. With the Higurashi line disappeared, the jewel had probably been safe enough with only the safeguards Midoriko had set.

Huge sheets of electrical lights flickered on over his head, clearly on some sort of timer. The light didn't highlight very much, the room was much plainer compared to the rest of the elaborate treasury. The floor was gray concrete, equally gray safety deposit drawers lining the walls underneath a fluorescent lighting system that took up the entire ceiling. It was the center of the room that wasn't quite as plain.

Beautiful gems lay polished beneath glass cubes, lovingly displayed on squares of black velvet. Dozens of display cases full of sapphires, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, pearls, opals, and jewels Inuyasha had never seen before, glittered under the bright light, each neatly organized in rows of color, spaced equally apart.

"Oh wow." Souta breathed, his terror forgotten for a moment. "It's like a rainbow."

"Yes, yes." Kikyo muttered distantly, craning her head around. "But where would they have put..._ah_."

Without another word, Kikyo marched past Inuyasha, Souta firmly in her grasp. With no sign of any apparent interest, she passed colored lines of rubies, orange diamonds, citrine, emeralds, and sapphires to the purple colored stones, nestled between a section of topaz and opals.

Kikyo started at the first cube of the purple line, her palm hovering gently over a selection of amethyst jewels. She walked slowly down the line, equally uninterested in display cases full of tanzanite, charoite, or purple garnet and topaz.

Her breathing quickened, her pulse visibly pumping in her neck. "Oh yes. This is it." She breathed.

A glass cube full of polished jasper lay beneath her hovering hand, gems of all shapes and sizes covering the velvet cloth inside. Small etchings of swirls decorated the bottom of the case, visible only when Inuyasha squinted. Oval, square, rectangle and triangle jewels shone inside the display case, all in various shades of purple.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, studying the jewels carefully. Every jewel seemed to have one mate, except for one.

A perfect sphere of the stone sat in the very center, its color the exact shade of lilac. There were no marks on the gem to indicate a jeweler's tools, and no real faults. It was completely smooth all the way around, and rounder than Inuyasha had ever seen in a gemstone.

"_Yes."_ Kikyo hissed. "This is it...the jewel."

"But how do you know which one's yours?" Souta asked, in awe of _all _the jewels, not just the one.

"Because of how round it is. Sesshomaru can try to distract with the rest of this crap, but they can't hide this from me." Kikyo said dreamily. "Inuyasha, clear some of these cases out of the way, we need room."

Inuyasha didn't try to fight the command, even though the long, rectangle displays were bulky and annoying to move. The jewels rolled around on their velvet surfaces, ruining the former neat lines. "Kikyo, this is _stupid._" Inuyasha suddenly burst out. "So you're about to get the jewel. So what? None of this works if you can't release Naraku!"

Kikyo only smiled. "You let me worry about what will and won't work, Inuyasha." She dug into her bag, "Now hold onto Souta. And if he escapes this time, I won't be as nice."

Inuyasha felt his hands close over Souta's shoulders as Kikyo crouched down, hauling out several tubes of vials with some sort of flakey material in them and a water bottle. She studied them for a moment, before coming to a decision and selecting a glass tube that looked vaguely red.

"Dr. Saito, I don't understand why this is happening." Souta tried hard not to whimper, but his voice shook anyway.

Kikyo didn't look at him, instead tapping out half of the vial out into her water bottle. "Souta...if your sister died, wouldn't you do everything possible to make that right?"

She shook the bottle up, the clear water quickly turning red as she looked up, staring at Souta straight in the eyes. "If you lost her, wouldn't it become your goal in life, to make the person who took her, pay? Would you be able to rest, knowing she wasn't revenged?"

...well, none of this was making _any _sense to Inuyasha. But Souta looked back at her with something dangerously close to pity. "When my father died, I only wanted to make sure he had found peace."

Kikyo jerked, her eyes wide. "...well, I guess not everyone is as low maintenance as you then!" She snapped, violently unscrewing the lid to her drink. She threw her head back, and gulped the water down, swallowing it all without pause.

The white in her hair immediately darkened, the lines on her neck smoothed, and when she lowered her head, her wrinkles were completely gone, and she looked again like the lovely miko Inuyasha had grown obsessed with 500 years ago.

He scowled at the empty bottle in her hand. "So how many siblings did you use to make _that_ up?"

Inuyasha fully expected to feel his hand again, but Kikyo only smiled. "Come here, Inuyasha."

Souta whimpered when Inuyasha's hands fell away from his shoulders, and tried to step in front of him. "Inuyasha-"

"It's fine, runt." Inuyasha answered back, even though it really, really wasn't. "Out of the way now."

Kikyo waited patiently, a hand propped up on her hip. "I'll be generous and have you try lifting the case up before I start opening veins. Yours or his." She explained, sounding benevolent.

He wanted to fight, but he didn't want to risk Souta either in case there _was _a chance he could free the jewel. So he let Kikyo guide his hands towards the side of the glass case.

Pink light sparked between his palms and the glass, drawing out a hiss of pain from Inuyasha. Blisters cracked across his skin, burning a hundred times worse than Kikyo's quick brush of power.

"Hmmm. Blood then." Kikyo decided, feeling around the waistband of her skirt.

"Souta, close your eyes." Inuyasha quickly commanded when Kikyo flashed a long sliver of blade at him, an ugly smile twisting her mouth. He didn't know what Kikyo was going to do, and he didn't want Souta to suffer from the nightmares later.

"Why Inuyasha, that's the best thing I've heard out of your mouth all day." Kikyo nearly purred. "Arm out."

That almost comforted him. Drawing blood from his arm wouldn't be as deliberating as from his neck. But then he remembered what she had done to Mrs. Higurashi and got worried, fast.

Souta whimpered, "Dr. Saito, please don't hurt him."

"I'll be quick enough. Now hush unless you want to be gagged." Kikyo almost snapped.

His forearm hovered over the glass case, Kikyo carefully avoiding touching it as the knife's edge settled on his skin, right over his thickest vein.

Inuyasha held back his hiss when the blade dug down, blood quickly welling up. With a quick flick of Kikyo's wrist, the knife dragged across his arm, slashing it open.

"There we go. Nice and deep." Kikyo murmured, watching his blood run in rivets down his arm. She turned his arm over, and squeezed.

The pain was sharp, his arm beginning to feel numb. Drops of blood covered the jewel case, forming little puddles on the surface.

Kikyo only stared, looking confused. "But...it should be _doing _something." She squeezed his arm harder, not hearing his involuntary snarl. "It's just _sitting _there though. Not doing anything."

"It's blood, Kikyo. Were you expecting something else to happen?" His sarcasm wasn't helpful, but he couldn't help it.

"I was _expecting_ you to open this case!" Kikyo snapped back, flinging his arm away. She glanced back at the case, her hand reaching out to touch it. "Maybe..."

She shrieked when the case suddenly shocked her, Inuyasha's blood in no way having loosened it. "No!"

She whirled around, slapping Inuyasha across the chest. "You're a Higurashi now! It should have worked." She froze, her eyes narrowing. "You limp dicked bastard. You couldn't seal the deal with your mate, could you?"

Inuyasha managed to jerk his shoulders in an attempt of shrugging them. "You take your time with class and you bag your trash fast." He eyed her up and down, making sure she knew which category she fell into.

Fury bloomed high in her cheeks, her fists tight at her side. "You miserable _worm._ I'm sorry I ever met you." She hissed.

Inuyasha bit back laughter. "You think you're the only one? I'm sorry you were ever _born."_

She froze, her head snapping back like he had slapped her. She blinked twice, startled.

"You'll be sorry for _that." _Kikyo growling, yanking Souta to her.

Oh, _fuck. _Inuyasha fought against Kikyo's spell with everything he had, his body screaming in protest. "Kikyo, wait-"

"Inuyasha! Dr. Saito!" Souta cried, digging his feet into the floor.

Kikyo ignored them both, and pushed Souta's head down onto the glass, his skull held back and his neck pulled taunt.

Souta fought against her hold, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to arch away. "Dr. Saito! Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Souta." Kikyo kept him pinned with her body against his, and brought the blade against his pulse.

Inuyasha _roared, _his eyes bleeding red and his cheeks burned, blue lines streaking down his cheek bones. "KIKYO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

"Oh, shut up." She muttered, staring at Souta's neck. "You're a big, bad demon. I've got it." The blade only rested against his skin, not drawing blood.

She sucked her lip into her mouth, and her arm trembled, at odds with what she wanted to do.

"Dr. Saito." Souta whimpered again. "_Please."_

Kikyo blinked. "Oh, fuck it." She grumbled.

Abruptly, she whirled Souta up and around, hugging him against her while holding up his bound hands. One more hesitation, and she drew a shallow line with her knife down his palm, just barely nicking him. She took his cut hand and pressed it against a clean section of the glass, watching intently.

The jewel room was silent enough that Inuyasha would hear the steady drip of his blood onto the concrete floor, all attention completely focused on the tiny cut mashed up against the cube.

And to Inuyasha's horror, something started to sizzle.

* * *

That theme music Kagome scoffed at earlier would have been great about now.

Kagome and Miroku followed Sango and Kirara, the entire treasury eerily silent. Kagura's traps whirled away in the background, but they were racked with tension.

Kagome eyed Sango's back. Maybe not Sango. She seemed like the calmest one in the group. She'd glanced over at Miroku, and his hand clutched his bag, nearly shaking. As for herself...

She was scared. She could admit that. There was a giant ball of fear lodged at the bottom of her stomach, threatening to spill out of her body and all over her brand new, kick ass clothes.

The only thing keeping it down was Inuyasha. Souta. The rest of her family Kikyo had threatened or hurt. If Kagome focused on the fear, she would be wheezing on the ground, and giving Kikyo another chance to use them.

So instead she focused on her rage, funneling her power into it. Purple light splashed against the walls, as petals weighed down Kikyo's block, thinning it with every passing minute.

"We need a plan." Sango announced, finally breaking the silence. "I'm thinking a distraction, than an ambush."

"And just who is providing the distraction, then the ambush, Sango?" Miroku asked, his tone edging on cold.

Sango ignored him. "We have to move fast. Secure Souta, then kill Kikyo as quickly as possible. Let's not draw this out any longer. Kirara will go in first to swoop up Souta, then the rest of us will move in."

Kagome had a sudden strange image of Kirara picking Souta up by the back of his neck like a kitten and had to choke back her hysterical laughter. She was starting to lose it.

She closed her eyes, focusing on her anger. On her need to see Inuyasha, safe and sound and far, far away from Kikyo.

"Here it is." Sango said softly.

For all the trouble this jewel had caused, Kagome expected something a little grander than a boring little door tucked away behind a column nestled in Kagura's shoe collection.

Sango carefully crouched next to the door, gesturing for them to join her, _quietly. _Breathing deeply, she gently nudged Kagome, trying to avoid actually touching her. "Kagome, I just want to warn you now, I can smell blood, and it's not Kikyo's-"

_Snap_

Power roared to life inside her, purple swirls and whorls lighting up over her skin. It burned at the tips of her fingers, demanding to be used.

Sango threw herself against the wall, hissing. "Kagome, calm down-"

There was no more calming down. Her fear was completely gone and rage had taken over. _Enough. _She was not going to take this for one more second.

Hardly aware of herself, Kagome reached for the knob and threw the door open.


	34. November 17: 9:27 PM

**AN: Lots of news to share with you guys!**

First: Oops. Sorry about that whole four-months-late, thing. Didn't mean for that to happen (again).

Second: I've got a new beta! The absolutely lovely **SugarRos** has kindly agreed to join my team. You should all go over and up her review count in thanks ;)

Third: **I'VE GOT A BLOG!** So you all should check it out, follow me, and love me :) penthesileiastories . wordpress . com You can find the link on my profile, or I'll message you the link. There's going to be a ton of stuff, including little pieces from future chapters, deleted scenes and hints at upcoming projects. And lots of me. (Because as hard as I try, I just love myself a little too much.)

Fourth: Chapter 35 is 95% done, Chapter 36 is done and Chapter 37 has been started! I'd also like to announce that TSAM will be FINISHED at 40 chapters. So keep your reviews coming and help me end strong!

That's enough of news, I think. I love every single one of you! (and you should totally go to my blog. Or I might cry and tell you all about it.)

**NoOneParticular: **Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough ;)

**1animelover: **Thank you! (Blush) I'm really happy you think so, lol. I'm not sure it would be facebook; I've looked into starting a tumblr or something similar. My mac makes websites, I'm considering that as well. I just have a lot of work I've never finished, and I thought it would be nice to post it somehow, so it's useable even if I never do anything with it ever again. Thanks so much for the review!

**Guest: **Sorry for being mean with the cliffhanger :(

**Guest: **Yay Kagome! :D Thanks for the review!

**Jessika: **Awwww, thank you! I just hope I make the rest of the story worth your lost time. Thanks for the review!

**Evelyn: **Sorry that I left you hanging then ;) But here you go! Hope it was worth all the wondering.

**Crazyponygirl: **Thank you! :) I'm happy to see your review too, lol.

**Tugga: **Here you go :)

**DnC4ever: **Thanks for the double reviews! I'm really glad you like everything so far. And I'm sorry I made you wait so long after that cliffhanger. I'm not sure about finishing before Halloween, but I'm aiming to finish before the end of this year. Thank you for reviewing!

**Autumnsky: **Thank you! :) I'm really happy you like TSAM. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Whosever: **Awww, thank you!

**TheUpdatePolice: **Sorry for being so late officer. Please don't fine me :(

**Guest: **Nope. Here's some more!

Thanks to all the reviewers named **Guest**. I'm not really sure how to distinguish between all of you, so here's a big, giant thank you! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

**November 17: 9:27 PM**

Kikyo had made very, very few mistakes over the years. Failing to show up when Midoriko sealed Naraku away. Not killing Sango when she had the chance. Killing the married Higurashi instead of the blood one. Throwing Inuyasha at his real mate. Hindsight and all that. Oops. But really, those had all been setbacks. Roadblocks she'd bypassed with a little more careful planning.

But her real, serious, mistake? Coming to care for Souta Higurashi.

She kept his hand pressed hard against the glass, feeling a bit like it was happening to another woman. She didn't need hindsight to know that forming attachments to the boy had been a really, really bad idea.

How did this _happen? _He should just be some annoying brat she was using as collateral against Kagome. Not some nice kid with a wicked sense of humor, crazy focused on getting what he wanted, and a stubborn persistence that could almost rival her own. It had started as a means to an end, but she had begun looking _forward _to their weekly meetings.

When she had come up with all of her plans, and her emergency plans and her 'just in case' add ons, she hadn't had this weird pain in her chest at the thought of hurting had been no concern about spilling his blood. Who the hell cared if she ended up killing him; the end always benefited the means.

That's what had reassured her with the others, anyway.

But now she was here, smearing his blood into the jewel's case. Feeling bad because the kid looked like he was about to faint from terror. Seeing Kaede in his eyes, with Inuyasha's blood dirtying his face, she suddenly _cared. _What was her plan for that?

…Nothing. She was coming up blank. She had none. Not for this.

She'd need to come up with one, fast. Because even though the jewel case didn't react to Souta's touch, it didn't seem to-

Her entire world jerked into focus, suddenly aware of Souta's shaking, and Inuyasha's growling and the faint coolness of the treasury, and the skin stretched tight across her face and how fucking _tiring _it was getting, holding onto Inuyasha and-

And the faint bit of smoke curling up from between Souta's fingers. The tiniest crack spread out over the glass, looking like more of a cobweb then a breakthrough.

Her hand tightened over Souta's wrist, his cry of pain echoing in her head but not nearly causing the impact it had before.

It was working. _It was working._

Sou- the _boy_,was beginning to break open the case. Finally, after 500 years the jewel would be hers.

_Revenge _would be hers.

Conscience forgotten, she lifted his hand away from the case, knowing she needed more blood.

Kikyo held the struggling boy tighter against her, half tempted to make Inuyasha do it, but she could feel her hold on him weakening. He was fighting it like a mad idiot, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would have him. Better to do this quick.

Now, just to dig the knife in a little deeper-

_SLAM_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, pain blinding Kikyo for a brief moment. His right arm was completely free, his hand outstretched towards his mate.

"Kagome." Souta sobbed, wiggling harder in Kikyo's arms.

Kikyo cursed silently, the knife lightly pressed into Souta's wrist. She didn't want to look up, not when she was so close and her head was still spinning. The door slammed back closed, which only served to send her brain on another roll.

"Let them both go right now, Kikyo."

It didn't seem she had a choice. Keeping a firm grip on Souta, she looked up into Kagome Higurashi's furious face.

The girl looked better now, she would give her that. Gone was the dazed girl in the crappy sweats. Kagura's influence probably; if the heeled shit-kickers were anything to go by. Functional leather pants tucked under the boots, stopping just short of her hip bones. A black, sleeveless shell highlighted her arms, currently lit up with purple coils of her power. Her hair was tied up and back, framing a face that eerily looked like Midoriko for a moment.

It was the dagger hanging at Kagome's hips from a studded belt that caught Kikyo's interest. The twisted design with flashes of purple and red looked remarkably like Naraku's own sword.

But that wasn't important for the moment. What _was_ important was that Plan C finally decided to show up. "I specifically told you to _stay away_. At least you arrived in time to say goodbye to your brother." Kikyo dug the point of her knife into Souta's skin until blood welled up, giving Kagome a chance to protest.

"I'll give you the jewel." Kagome rushed out, hands in front of her, just as Kikyo had expected. "Just let my brother and my mate go, and it'll be all yours."

"Get the hell out of here, Kagome." Inuyasha growled, sounding like a Neanderthal protecting his cave. He looked like a savage too, with his red eyes, blue streaked cheeks and wild hair. Kikyo just barely avoided rolling her eyes at the possessive tone. It was beyond cliche at this point. "And Kikyo, if you fucking touch her-"

Kikyo pulled on his strings, clapping his hand hard over his mouth before he could annoy her any further. He growled behind his palm, his body jerking against her hold. Another spike of pain shot through her at his tugging, distracting her for a moment.

Well, he was finally quiet except for the irritating snarling. And now Kagome's arrival would keep her from having to harm Souta. She was _not _going to think about how relieved she was. If anything, this method would minimize the risk of any blood getting on her suit.

But she doubted Kagome was all by herself. Not after that scene at the hospital with a bitch that should have been long dead and some weird, random guy who was apparently stuck with her. They were most likely planning an ambush; Kagome the distraction. Even more of a reason to make this fast, and get out of here.

Kikyo hauled Souta up against her, holding a knife to his throat. "You've got sixty seconds before I open a vein and let the Higurashi blood do the work for me."

Inuyasha's claws flexed, still trying to reach out to his mate. He growled behind his hand, the blue streaks only growing more jagged across his cheeks.

"It's alright, Inuyasha." Kagome held her hands up, slowly edging towards the jewel case. "At this point, I don't care about the jewel. I just want my family back."

Hah, like she hadn't been sent with the exact purpose of killing her. But let her lie, in the end Kikyo was older, stronger and faster. And she had some payback to deliver after the bitch marked up her face. "Just hurry up."

Carefully, Kagome placed her hands on either side of the glass case, trying to avoid the blood running down the surface.

Purple light burst from her skin, sliding down her fingers and into the whorls decorating the bottom of the case, each one beginning to glow, one by one. Trust Midoriko to invent the first loading bar before the computer had even been invented.

Kikyo tightened her grip on Souta, fighting to keep her hold on Inuyasha. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

"Well, there's our distraction." Sango muttered, watching the door slam shut behind Kagome. "Now we provide the ambush."

Miroku twisted his bag's strap nervously between his fingers, storing his courage up. This could really be it. The beginning of the end of them.

His heart lurched, mouth going dry. He couldn't let that happen. Even if she went back to hating him, he couldn't let her die.

But could he really use the prayer beads on her again?

Sango leaned against the wall, parts of her skin pinkened from Kagome's show of power. She absently rubbed her collarbone, paying more attention to the closed door then to her injuries. "Will you hand me-"

Suddenly desperate for any reason to touch her, Miroku slipped the salve out of his bag, keeping a jealous grip on it when Sango reached for it. "Let me."

He coated his fingers in the cool aloe, frantically searching his mind for something say; some brilliant piece of logic that would make Sango completely forget about her duty and swear her eternal love and devotion.

Except there _was_ no logic. It would make no sense at all for Sango to live as a demon in a completely unfamiliar era, no family or friends in sight, just so she could live with a formerly reluctant mate whose earlier treatment of her had bordered on abusive.

Yeah, he could totally see that little bit of advice making its way into one of Kagura's manuals.

So he couldn't go about this rationally. He'd have to do something stupid, like completely throw his heart at her feet and pray she didn't stomp the life out of it. Hope she would take pity on him, or even better, find a way to happily live with him.

It was a good thing he was finally all out of pride. He could curse himself for all the times he thought his pride was worth more than Sango. Maybe if he hadn't been such a bastard then, he wouldn't be desperate to find a way to keep her with him now.

He smoothed the cream over her skin, doing his best to be gentle even when his hands shook. Praying to God that Sango wouldn't give him a reason to use the prayer beads.

"Sango-"

"Miroku-"

They both stopped, Sango's eyes firmly on the door while Miroku's gaze drilled into her forehead, silently pleading with her to look at him. "You first." She allowed, one hand over her sword's hilt.

A gentleman would have allowed her to speak first, but Miroku was eager for any advantage he could get. "Back in the car, you couldn't give me an answer. So let me give you _my _answer." He dropped the bottle of aloe, letting it clatter to the floor so he could grab her hands. "I loveyou, Sango."

Sango's head snapped back, her focused, determined expression finally fading away into shock. "Mir-"

"I know I haven't said so, and I haven't always acted on it, but I love you so much it drove me insane." Miroku pushed on, the words spilling out in a rush while his hands shook. "I love you so much that sometimes it just _hurts_. My head spins, my nerves are shot, and my heart speeds up so fast I might as well be having a heart attack. Even when I hated you, I loved you. There's only you. It's only ever been you, even before I met you."

Miroku pressed her fingers to his heart, needing her to feel its mad beating. "I don't deserve to ask this after what I did to you. I should stay silent and let you go. But I'm begging you Sango," Miroku nearly sunk to his knees, but couldn't will his body to move. "Forgive me. Stay with me. Somehow, let's move on from the past together. I promise you, I'll be better. I won't hurt you, ever again. Give me your trust, just once, and I won't let you down."

Sango's hand remained limp against his skin, her eyes revealing nothing. "Or don't trust me." Miroku added, frantic for the right thing to say. "Stick around for revenge. Torment me for the rest of our lives together. Try your best to make me miserable. It won't work, since I'll only be too happy to be tortured by you, but give it your best shot. But please, don't leave me. Not when we're finally in a place where we can make us work." Miroku laid it all out on the line, praying harder than he ever had in his entire life for a miracle. For a way to cancel out his earlier prayers to be rid of her, and instead to be bond to her for the rest of his life.

Sango stared at him. "'We're finally in a place where we can make us work?'" She repeated slowly. "Where we can _work? _Do you even hear yourself?" She ripped her hand from his grasp, trying to back away only to be blocked by the wall. "You would let me torment you for the rest of our lives? That's 'working' to you?"

"It is if it means you're with me." Miroku said stubbornly. "And if that doesn't work, you could forgive me."

"Forgive you? Miroku, you made my life _hell._" Sango cried out, her eyes strangely bright. "Being turned into a demon against my will, imprisoned for 500 years and away from my family and friends wasn't nearly as terrible as receiving _you_ for a mate."

That particular line made his chest feel like Sango had just kicked in his ribs with her shitkickers, stomping him apart. And he deserved every bit of it. "Let me apologize to you forever then. Let me try to make it right." He begged. He had been _so close _with Kirara and her weapon and setting her up with the demonslayer community. He could do better though. Treat her like a queen, make her the mistress to his slave.

Sango closed her eyes, the slightest tremble to her hands. "It's not just you, Miroku. I need to fulfill my duty. That's all I have left."

Alright, now _that _pissed him off. "You're more than just your duty." Miroku snapped. "You keep using that as an excuse, and you know what, it's getting old."

Her eyes snapped open, that dampness replaced with her usual fire. "What did you-"

"It's not just you against the world anymore. You have people who are practically begging you to let them help you kill Kikyo and Naraku. This isn't 500 years ago where that wasn't possible. You have _options. _You don't have to throw your life away fulfilling the requirements of some lunatic who couldn't take care of her own dirty work, so she passed it to you instead."

Sango snarled in outrage. "Midoriko was-"

"-was a coward who couldn't do what needed to be done." Miroku interrupted mercilessly. "She _knew _Naraku and Kikyo were bad news, but did she stay and fight them? No, she completely destroyed your life so _you_ could do the hard thing. Risk public outrage at attacking one of the most influential mikos of the period. Make the tough decisions when it came to her own, evil, power-hungry mate. Forget Midoriko. You don't owe her anything. She's the one who couldn't do her own duty, don't let her gutlessness rob you of your own life."

Miroku pushed his face closer to Sango's, vaguely aware of some voice inside his head screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't control the words spilling out of his mouth. "You're just using her and your 'duty' so you can avoid doing the hard thing too. Trusting me, loving me, forgiving me...and forgiving yourself."

Sango snarled back at him, pushing him away with so much force there would probably be a bruise on his chest tomorrow. "Fuck you and your holier than thou preaching. Forgive myself? The only thing that I _might _have to forgive myself for is your eventual death once I complete my duty. And that'll be less because I felt bad over it, and more because of how much I _enjoyed it."_

"My eventual death?" Miroku repeated, taken back.

Sango's claws curled into her fists. "Has this _really _not occurred to you? We're mates with a blood bond. What the hell do you think will happen to _you _when I die?"

Miroku could only blink, shock slowly overtaking him. "But we've never actually melded. Why would I die along with you?"

Sango shrugged, coldness replacing some of her fury. "Who knows. But it is a possibility, according to Lady Kagura. The mate bonds might disappear if I revert back to humanity, or I can drag you along with me if I die."

Kagura also hated his guts and would probably actively seek his death once Inuyasha's trial was completed. He would take anything she recommended with a grain of salt. But she could be 100% accurate about his death, and it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was Sango.

Miroku shook his head, not convinced either way. "But we only have the first mark, wouldn't we have to be melded for your death to affect me?" He pointed out, going back to logic for a brief moment.

She met his eyes again, ice caking her face "I have a death warrant in your name. I could meld with you just in time to kill you."

Right then, Miroku realized this would be the moment. When he looked back later in his life, he knew he would remember this forever as the exact point of the beginning of the end

...something died inside him. A little flame of hope, some of his determination to win her back, or maybe it was just the sinking feeling that maybe, no matter what he did, he couldn't fix this. They really wouldn't work. He had broken them beyond repair.

Maybe there wasn't anything he could do to save them...but maybe he could still save her.

He clutched the strap of his bag, feeling nearly sick with indecision. But then clearly she hated him. Could he really make it any worse? "Kill me then. But don't throw your life away for Midoriko's sake."

Sango fell back against the wall, her muscles tense and her fangs beginning to show. "Damn you, why can't you make this _simple_?" She growled, sounding at odds with herself.

He eyed the bag's front pocket, wondering how much time he would need to use it-

Kirara suddenly growled at them both, paws on the jewel's room door. All emotion wiped from Sango's face, a cold blooded assassin taking its place. "Distraction's over. Time to move in."

Sango drew her sword, prepared for battle. Miroku slowly reached into the front pocket, knowing he'd need the beads close at hand.

* * *

Power flowed out of Kagome, slowly surrounding Midoriko's ancient spell on the case. With each symbol her power filled, Kagome could feel the glass grow even more fragile.

Offering to get the jewel for Kikyo hadn't been her first idea. Knocking her on her ass would have been better, but impossible with Souta literally in her grasp. Getting the jewel for Kikyo was only supposed to give her a chance to _think._

But thinking was impossible. She could focus only on her power pouring into each symbol, the purple light even brighter in the gray of the room.

One, two, three, four, five swirls and whorls began to glow, tiny cracks fracturing the surface of the glass case. Four more, and the cracks started to spread, growing wider and deeper.

Ten, eleven, twelve, fourteen...

There had to be at least sixty whorls decorating the bottom of the case. She wasn't going to be able to fill them all in in time.

She closed her eyes, begging her power to go faster. If she did nothing else with her life, she _had _to save her brother. But she was stretched thin, with the part of her power she had left with her mother, to the energy she had used to burn away the Mask of Flesh. There wasn't much more to spare. "I need more time."

Kikyo only sneered at her, not comprehending how draining this was for Kagome, or just not caring. "Really, Kagome? This current scenario isn't enough to motivate you to move fast?"

Kagome bit back what she really wanted to say, placing Inuyasha and Souta above her pride. "You'll still get your jewel. I just need more than a minute."

"Hmmm. What I think you need is more encouragement." Kikyo slowly stretched an arm out, her hand directed at Inuyasha. The tips of her fingers glowed red before she lazily flicked them in Inuyasha's direction.

Red flames of Kikyo's power covered Inuyasha's feet, swirling and climbing around his ankles. His face went bone white, forced to stay in place as the fire began to eat away at his skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome choked out, whorl twenty beginning to fill itself in.

"Fine Kagome, take your time. But the longer you take-" Kikyo waved her hand, and the flames traveled up to Inuyasha's ankles, an agonized moan slipping out. "-the higher the flames will climb." She looked disgustingly satisfied with herself. "There. Are you sufficiently motivated now?"

"Dr. Saito." Tears slipped down Souta's face, "Please stop this. Don't hurt Inuyasha!"

Kikyo forced Souta to turn around, holding his face to her chest. "Hush Souta, just don't look now. How hurt Inuyasha becomes depends completely on your sister."

Kagome had no idea how she was still standing. She was vaguely aware of a line of whorls lit up, her power finally moving on to the other side of the display case. She couldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha, trapped in Kikyo's blaze.

**Inuyasha. **A tear slipped down her face, the pain of Kikyo's barrier absolutely nothing compared to watching Kikyo's flares hit his knees, as Inuyasha stayed motionless and emotionless. Stubborn even as he was being burned alive.

**Inuyasha. **A spike of pain drove itself into her head, but she just hit it back harder. **Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!**

**Click**

Something shattered as Kagome's vision went black, feeling herself slump down over the case. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, but the rest of her legs were in agony, flames eating away at her skin.

_Kagome? _Inuyasha's voice was weak in her head. _You broke the barrier _now?

She nearly laughed, but her fingers dug into the glass instead. **I've never been so happy for you to snap at me.**

"Hey! Don't think I missed that one!" Kikyo sounded outraged, though Kagome wasn't sure why. "Fill in _all _of them." What the hell was Kikyo getting at now?

Inuyasha glared over at her, focusing less on their reunion and more on Kagome trembling in pain. _Don't know. Get out of my head._

And leave him to face this pain alone? **Love you, too. **

Her vision blurred as she forced her eyes open, shaking when the flames danced over Inuyasha's knees. She welcomed the answering pain that burned through her legs, doubling her over the display case. The pain meant she was connected to Inuyasha.

And she wouldn't give that up for anything.

"It's still blank, Kagome." Kikyo gritted out. "Fill it, now!"

Kagome let herself break eye contact with Inuyasha for just a moment, only to see what the hell Kikyo was talking about.

The thirteenth whorl was blank.

The twelfth and fourteenth were lit up, glowing from her power. But the thirteenth just sat there, dark and empty.

Pain blinded Kagome of reason and logic, past, present or future. She was barely aware of herself when her hand slipped down the glass case, pressing her finger firmly against the thirteenth whorl.

She was even less aware of her hand sinking through the whorl, quickly followed by the rest of her body. Something grabbed her hand in an unbreakable grip as she whirled down.

She only knew she held on back as everything else went black.

Kikyo stared. She blinked once, still staring. She still clutched Souta, but it was more of an afterthought, a way to keep herself grounded as shock spread through her.

The space next to the jewel's case was empty.

Her fire blazed higher, burning nothing.

Kagome and Inuyasha were gone.

Her strings to Inuyasha were broken, her control of him lost. It was like they had been stretched tight enough to snap. And now they were both gone.

Kikyo whirled around when the door slammed open, Sango, her pet cat, and the weird random mate guy from the hospital just bounding in. "You! Where did they go?"

They stopped dead; Sango midpull of her sword and random mate guy's hand buried halfway down his bag.

"Inuyasha and Kagome!" Kikyo snapped at their blank looks, well aware she was verging on hysteria. "Did Inuyasha learn how to teleport? Did Kagura sneak out Kagome with a hidden trap door? Where are they?"

"They disappeared into the display case." Souta shakily explained, his head turned enough to see them. "Kagome got sucked in, and Inuyasha followed."

Sango and the random mate guy looked at each other, before a slow, cruel smile curved Sango's lips. "Kagome wasn't just here to rescue her brother and mate, Kikyo."

She let her sword slide back into place in its sheath, the small click echoing through the silent room. "She was also here to travel into the jewel. And finally kill Naraku."

* * *

Remember, penthesileiastories at wordpress dot com and I'll love you forever! Reviews lots so you can encourage me to finish chapter 35! (Because I won't be able to post my finished chapter 36 until then, see?)


	35. November 17: 10:49 PM

**AN: This is the dreaded chapter 35. You know how many times I rewrote this chapter? SIX TIMES! If you don't love it, I might hide in bed and cry.**

**So review me lots!**

**Also, visit my blog because I ask so nicely ;) Wordpress while I decide if I want to start a tumblr or not. **

**DnC4ever: **Me too, honestly. But think of it this way; when I finish this story, I get to start another! Just wait to see what I have in store next ;)

**JOHNXgambit: **There's never a good time for a heart to heart. But this one was pretty important. You'll see why soon enough. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Lavender7795: **Sorry about that, but your profile's set to block messages. I couldn't reply to your review :( You should be able to change those settings though.

**FudgeNoodles: **Sorry again for the wait! Fingers crossed that it doesn't happen again. Thanks for reviewing in spite of that!

**Guest: **Well I'm happy you're happy. Thanks so much for the review!

**RubyJeweler: **Well thank YOU for the review :) And don't worry, you'll find out soon enough what happened to Inu/Kag. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.**

* * *

**November 17: 10:49PM**

Sango was so full if it, it took everything in Miroku's power not to burst out in awkward laughter. Inuyasha and Kagome sent to kill Naraku? Hah. Good one. Like that had been planned at _all._ If that even had been raised as a possibility, Sesshomaru would have damned his little brother and Souta to hell and just locked all of them up.

But he couldn't help but be impressed with his mate, even though he wasn't exactly sure yet what her endgame was.

"That's impossible." Kikyo snarled, sounding just on the edge of panic. "Sesshomaru would never allow it. If Naraku dies, so does Kagura."

Miroku exchanged another glance with Sango, wondering what she would come up with now, before her gaze slid away from him, looking like she was in no hurry to separate Kikyo's head from her neck. "You know about Naraku and Kagura?" Miroku asked, unable to help himself.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Who the hell do you think came up with the idea of Naraku mating Kagura? _Him? _Hah. That idiot could barely plan a revolution. Do you really think he could outsmart Sesshomaru?"

"Then you must know about Tenseiga." Sango stepped in smoothly. "With your reappearance, Sesshomaru has decided to use it to resurrect Kagura. He sent Kagome and Inuyasha to kill Naraku so he can bring Kagura back before her last breath has even left her body."

Even though his heart was breaking, Miroku couldn't help but marvel at Sango. The woman was a gifted liar and a damned good strategist. If they could actually convince Kikyo that the jewel was about to become worthless, maybe she would give up.

He just hoped Inuyasha and Kagome were ok, wherever they were.

"You're lying." Kikyo accurately guessed, but lacked the conviction to really believe it. "Sesshomaru would _never _risk his mate. Not for anything."

"It's not a risk if it's been proven." Sango pointed out. "How else do you think Mrs. Higurashi is alive right now?"

Kikyo jerked in shock. "She's alive?"

Sango nodded once, not elaborating with further detail.

"Face it, Kikyo." Miroku broke in. "It's all over. All your plans will die with Naraku. Without him, there's no jewel. You've lost."

Kirara mewed in agreement, her tails twitching.

Kikyo's nails dug into Souta, hardly noticing when he winced. "You can't know that she'll actually manage to kill him." She shot back, her mind working rapidly. Trying to come up with back up plans and emergency plans, just in case Naraku actually did die.

Sango's cocky expression didn't change. "Didn't you manage to look at Kagome's mark at all? She's of Midoriko's _and _Naraku's line."

Kikyo went pale. "But...that means Midoriko was pregnant with Naraku's child. _She_ was his real mate?"

"I have to point out to Kagura later that Kikyo realized it sooner than she did." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"And what better assassin then someone from his own line? It's the perfect ambush." Sango continued. "He'll never expect his death at the hands of his own descendant."

"No, Kagome could never kill. She's too soft." Kikyo protested, still grasping at straws.

"That's why Inuyasha followed her to ensure it." Miroku explained without hesitation. "He's got plenty of reasons to want Naraku dead. If Kagome hesitates, he won't."

"This isn't happening." Kikyo breathed, looking like she was about to hyperventilate. "This isn't happening."

"Yes it is." Sango pointed out happily. "It's happening. We've won, you lost. Give us the boy and give up now. Things will go easier for you if you do."

"I'm supposed to make my death _easy _for you?" Kikyo snarled.

"It would be nice." Sango agreed.

All emotion wiped suddenly from Kikyo's face. She cradled Souta to her, running a hand down his back soothingly. "Naraku's going to die today. All of my plans are ruined." She sounded strange. Much too calm about the ruination of over 500 years of work and preparation.

"Yes." Miroku said gently, trying not to spook her now. "It's all over now, Kikyo. Just surrender peacefully. For Souta's sake."

"'For Souta's sake.'" She repeated. She sighed, still stroking his back. "But what about Kaede?"

Souta finally looked up at her, letting her hand rest on his hand. "I think your sister would just want you to be happy, Dr. Saito."

A small smile touched Kikyo's lips that sent shivers down Miroku's spine. Even Sango looked a little nervous, as her hand inched back to her sword's hilt. "You're right, Souta. And do you know what would make me happy?"

Abruptly, she spun him around, shoving him hard against the jewel case. "Ruining everyone elses plans as well." She hissed, before dragging a blade down the length of his arm.

Souta's blood sprayed across the glass, sizzling in streaks that dripped down the surface of the case. Ignoring his cry, Kikyo sprang for her bag on the floor, her power already pooling in her palms.

"Miroku, get Souta!" Sango ordered, drawing her sword as Kirara morphed into her giant form, snarling next to her mistress. "You can leave Kikyo to me."

Kikyo smirked, coils of red power wrapping up around her arms, across her shoulders and her neck. "I've been waiting over 500 years for another chance at you, Sango. I won't miss this time." She drew her hands back, a red, glowing bow and arrow made from her power appearing between them.

Sango shook her head, "Still hiding behind your power. You couldn't come up with a new plan for that?" She sounded bored as she vaulted over a turned over jewel case, darting out of Kikyo's aim.

Miroku sprang for Souta, the boy still slumped across the display case. His blood ate away at the glass, huge cracks splintering the surface while symbols glowed along the bottom, pulsing brightly. He pulled Souta into the crook of his arm, the boy's head falling back, his face deathly white. Souta was hardly aware of anything around him, on the verge of passing out. Leaning him against his body, Miroku dug into his bag, ignoring the prayer beads in favor of the blood pouring out of Souta.

Kikyo let her arrow loose, four more following in quick succession. They bounced harmlessly off display cases, nowhere near Sango.

Kikyo frowned, "You're faster now." She let her bow and arrow dissipate, reaching into her bag. "I'll just have to slow you down then."

"Putting off the inevitable?" Sango taunted.

Kikyo's gaze cut to the jewel case, smoke pouring out from the top of it. Another line cracked down the glass, stretching from side to side. "Just buying time."

She threw up a barrier when Sango would have rushed her, red ripples floating through the air. She kept her other hand buried deep in her bag, fumbling around inside.

Miroku wrapped ofadu's tight around the gaping wound running down the length of Souta's arm, trying to keep an eye on Kikyo at the same time. Gone was the well prepared, in-control woman from the hospital. This Kikyo looked like she was teetering on the edge of her sanity in her high heels. A quick, whispered word and the paper spell tightened around Souta's skin, creating an unbreakable bandage that would knit his flesh back together.

"Kirara." He whispered, trying to get the big cat's attention. "Bring Souta out to the hall. He needs to be protected."

Sango's cat only huffed at him, not thinking much of his request.

"Go Kirara." Sango allowed. "I've got this." She dodged another of Kikyo's arrows, stepping close enough to Kikyo's barrier that she could have reached out and touched it.

Kirara's head dropped in disappointment, but she followed her mistress's orders and delicately took the back of Souta's shirt between her teeth.

"Wait Kirara, let me." Miroku picked Souta back up, not wanting to let the cat stress his wounds by dragging him across the ground. Kirara rumbled a bit, but let Miroku carefully lift Souta up, keeping a close eye on both of them.

Once Souta was safe, he _had _to come to a decision. To use the prayer beads and lose Sango. Or keep his promise, and lose her anyway.

Both were betrayals of a kind. But at least she would be alive at the end of one.

Miroku quickly set Souta down outside the jewel room, Kirara curling herself around him. The boy rested bonelessly against a column, Miroku's spell at work repairing the damage to his arm. He would be fine. Now it was time to say the same for Sango.

Black smoke hung across the top of the jewel room's ceiling when he went back in, muffling the florescent lights. Kikyo's barrier engulfed her in a red sinister dome, one hand still in her bag while she volleyed shots at Sango with the other.

His mate snarled, her fangs dipping over her lip. "We're not getting _anywhere. _Come out and face me, damn it!"

"Just a little more time." Kikyo muttered, eyeing the rapidly-cracking jewel case again. She increased her barrier by the tiniest bit, inching it further towards the case.

The jewel case was half lit up by something, and half destroyed because of Souta's blood. The seal crackled away, growing so loud Miroku was half tempted to clamp his hands over his ears to block the noise. It didn't look like it would last much longer...

"500 years." Kikyo gritted, nearly scoring a hit on Sango. "I will not let 500 years of effort be wasted." She glared at the jewel case, her barrier beginning to lap over it.

Realization hit him hard.

And his decision was made.

Snatching his staff up, he mumbled a spell under his breath, not wanting to distract Sango while she leapt and dove from Kikyo's attacks. The rings on his staff jingled merrily as he drew his staff over his shoulder, and swung.

The barrier _shattered, _bits of red falling to the ground.

_"_Sango, the jewel! Get the jewel!" Miroku shouted, praying she would listen to him for once.

"No!" Kikyo screeched, finally yanking her hand out of her bag. "I'll kill them all before they can even get _near_ Naraku."

Miroku threw himself at Kikyo, tackling her to the ground. She quickly tried to roll over, her hands hitting just above his ears sharply. His head spun, nausea hitting him hard. He kept moving though, grabbing her wrists.

"I'll kill your friends like you've just killed my last chance." Kikyo's eyes were mad and bright, her arms twisting against his grip. "Kaede!" She sobbed out. "You won't get away with letting her die again! I'll destroy the jewel first!"

And kill Kagura as well, since Sango's lie had worked a little _too _well. He could only imagine what Sesshomaru would do. They couldn't let Kikyo get ahold of that jewel. "Sango!"

"The jewel is still locked away." Sango snapped, hovering over his shoulder. "Get out of the way so I can kill her!"

"She'll kill Kagome and Inuyasha!" Miroku winced when Kikyo reared up and bit him, her teeth sinking deep. "Sango, get the-"

The crackling fizzed to silence, the sudden quiet stopping everyone in surprise.

Miroku jerked his gaze over to the case, the entire glass surface covered in deep cracks. The case began to shake violently, as a single drop of Souta's blood slipped through a fissure.

Then the world went white and hot and loud.

The explosion sent Miroku spinning off of Kikyo. He crashed into a display case painfully, his ears ringing and spots dancing in front of his eyes. Somehow he still clutched his staff, his bag wrapped tight around him. The lights flickered on and off above him, dimmed by fumes and dust.

On shaking hands, he propped himself up, waiting for some of the smoke to clear.

The glass surrounding the display case was gone. The pieces of jasper shone even under the dim light, untouched and undisturbed.

Midoriko's spell was broken. The jewel laid there, waiting for the person fast enough to claim it.

"Sango?" He couldn't see her. Miroku coughed, his chest strangely hurting. Like an aching throb that burned and pricked at him. He let himself rest for a moment against the case, trying to catch his breath. "Sango, the jewel-"

"Not a chance." Kikyo's voice broke through the smoke. "The jewel is _mine."_

"And your head is mine." Sango snarled from somewhere, Miroku still not sure where she was.

"You talk a big game, but here I am, still alive." Kikyo taunted.

"Not for long." Sango muttered, close enough now that it sounded like she was right next to him. "Miroku-"

Miroku jerked, finding Sango literally right next to him. Her forehead was bleeding, and she had a long scrape down her bare arm, but she didn't seem injured otherwise. "You alright?" she asked.

He nodded, proving that she wasn't the only good liar.

"Good. I'm going for Kikyo, you go for the jewel." She assigned jobs quickly, her eyes scanning the jewel room. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Miroku ignored the ache in his side, the rolling in his stomach and his inability to stand up just yet. "There she is!"

Kikyo had been blasted to the far corner of the room. She sprinted towards the jewel case, heels off, weaving in and out of smoke. Power drew glowing circles on her skin, less like decoration and more like armor. Her purse strap was wrapped around one wrist, the bag swinging as she ran.

"Got you now." Sango murmured, and was gone, disappearing into the smoke.

Miroku lightly touched the prayer beads resting in his pocket. He couldn't use them, not when there was so much on the line.

But maybe after...

* * *

Miroku stayed still against the display case, looking weaker than he claimed to be. A tiny, miniscule part of her urged to look over him, to make sure he really was alright.

The larger, smarter part made sure she got her ass up, taking her mate at his word. She had to take Kikyo down. That would be the only way to make sure he really would be alright.

And then she could scream at him some more for his stupid ideas and bad judgement in revealing revelations. Jerk.

"Where are you, Sango?" Kikyo sing-songed, "Because here I am, still alive. Despite all your promises and vows otherwise."

Kikyo had a point for once; Sango was talking too much instead of delivering. The smoke from the explosion made her eyes water, but she could see a wavery vision of Kikyo, just a few steps ahead of her.

No promises this time.

Sango drew her sword, the rasp of metal on metal jarring in the silence of the jewel room. She slung the blade over her shoulder, her focus firmly on the white line of Kikyo's neck.

Finally. It would be _over. _Sango braced herself, and swung.

Kikyo abruptly turned around, flinging glass shards from a broken display case at Sango's face. She jerked back, just barely saving her eyes, the glass grazing her cheek and neck instead.

"Since Kagome's not here, I'll cut up your pretty face instead." Kikyo hissed. "Everything I would have done to her, I'll do to you. Do you still want to protect her?"

Sango used her saved eyes to roll them, not impressed. "You would have bored her to death?" She tightened her grip on her sword, more worried about the crazed look on Kikyo's face than her threat. "I think she'll thank me from sparing her from this."

She darted out of the way when Kikyo tossed a bolt of power towards her, circling around her quickly. Kikyo had only one fistful of glass shards. This time, Sango would-

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Kikyo's bag shook violently, the buzzing noise only growing louder.

"I would have killed her." Kikyo explained harshly. "But I'll settle for all of you instead."

Kikyo jerked her bag open, a huge, black mass swarming out of it.

"Fuck." Sango muttered, dropping to the ground. Hell wasps. It had been a while since she'd faced them.

Their ugly black and purple bodies circled the air just under the smoke, beady red eyes watching the ground for movement. There wasn't enough room for Sango to stand. At least Kikyo would be forced to crawl too. It would slow her down just as much.

She risked a glance back at Miroku, wishing she could warn him not to let one bite him. As a demon, she might be safe from a sting or two, but a single one could kill him. He still rested against the display case, his gaze a little more alert than it had been. She lowered her eyesight to the floor, hoping he would understand. She only had one shot at this.

Sango eased to her stomach, carefully reaching into one of the pouches that lined the belt Kagura had gifted her with. She counted three hard balls, with just the slightest indent on top.

Perfect.

Sango pressed down on the button and threw the ball at the hell wasps.

The orb burst open, green mist pouring out in all directions. Hell wasps started raining down, littering the floor while their paralyzed bodies twitched.

"Don't let the stingers touch your bare skin!" Sango shouted towards Miroku, jumping to her feet. She could see Kikyo's red glow ahead, her power vaporizing the insects as they fell.

"But Sango, your shoulder-" Sango tuned out the rest of Miroku's yell, her skin already on fire from where the stingers brushed her skin. But it was fine. She had to keep Kikyo away from the jewel so Miroku had his chance.

She drew her sword again, aiming for the untouched skin between two rings of Kikyo's glowing power.

Kikyo suddenly screamed, sounding less like a woman and more like an animal. She whirled around, her arm coming up just as Sango's sword swung down.

The blade slid harmlessly off Kikyo's glow of power, the red coils acting like a shield.

She held her hands up like she was getting ready to punch Sango. "Bring it." She hissed. "You couldn't kill me then, and you damned well can't kill me now."

Sango's brow arched, "_Now _you want to fight when you have nothing to gain?" She had to ask.

"Well, now I've got nothing to lose." Kikyo hissed, her fist flying, the red glow almost crimson.

Sango pivoted, the burn of Kikyo's power uncomfortably close to her face. Logic wasn't getting anywhere with this maniac. Instead of giving up, Kikyo was only trying harder.

So there was only one thing left to do.

Sango avoided another hit, her sword bouncing off Kikyo's power again. "Too bad about your plans failing miserably. You've really let Kaede down."

Kikyo let out another frustrated scream, swinging a little more wildly. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

She was right; Sango had no idea what the hell was going through Kikyo's crazy brain. "And you were so close too. Too bad none of your 'plans' had any chance of actually succeeding."

Sango ducked when Kikyo's shriek shattered one of the remaining whole display cases left. "Maybe if you had accounted for Kagome Higurashi...but you still would have failed since she's been completely, and totally out of your control since even before she was born."

Sango finally sheathed her sword, deciding to go in for the kill. "Everything you worked for. Undone by a sixteen year old girl who didn't even _know _she was special before you interrupted her life." Sango met Kikyo's wild eyes and took a calculated guess. "I bet Kagome could have saved Kaede."

One moment Kikyo was there...and the next she had her hands wrapped around Sango's throat, power blazing through her skin at full force. "It wasn't my fault!" Kikyo roared, shaking Sango. "I _tried _to save her, I did everything I could then and I'm trying even harder now!"

Sango was only half listening, less than impressed at Kikyo's sob story...and more amazed that her power was just barely burning her. It was more of a bad sunburn then any kind of strike worthy of taking a demon out.

"Kaede was an innocent." Kikyo sobbed. "She shouldn't even have _been _there. The jewel was supposed to help me bring her back! Or at least it would have before _you, _and that bitch Kagome and that fool Inuyasha and that..." Kikyo trailed off, "...that person over there." She wasn't sure what Miroku had done to her, or even what his name really was.

Sango watched Kikyo's power fade from around her ribs, the majority concentrating on her palms. Kikyo didn't seem to notice Sango's skin wasn't melting away from her neck. "I. Will. Have. My. Revenge for what you're about to take away from me." She hissed, pushing her face into Sango's.

If logic wouldn't work on Kikyo...goading her into insane stupidity might.

Her eyes were nearly crazed with hate and frustration and ignorance at her fatal mistake. With that, Sango drove her claws into her weakly protected stomach.

Kikyo jerked herself away, one hand pressing hard over her wound. Her fingers came away bloody.

"It won't be that easy." Kikyo jerked her shirt up, throwing her ruined jacket on the ground. A neat row of tiny daggers lined the waist of her skirt, glinting under the dim light.

Sango scoffed. "Not to sound like a guy, but," She slowly drew her sword out of her sheath. "-mine's bigger."

Kikyo tossed one, scoring a perfect hit on Sango's arm. She barely felt a twinge. _This _was what she had left? Killing her was about to become pathetically easy.

"Sango?" Miroku called out, sounding closer to them.

Sango refused to acknowledge the faint kernel of relief that popped up in her chest. "I'm good. Get the jewel."

It was time to finish this. _Finally._

Moving fast, Sango shoved Kikyo to the ground, jumping on top of her. She straddled Kikyo's legs, watching her blood begin to pool in her stomach. She ignored the faint burn of Kikyo's power, growing dimmer as she watched her enemy one last time.

Sango let Kikyo grab one of her pathetic little daggers, knowing from this angle she could only score a hit on her shoulder, but leaving her neck nicely open for Sango's own attack. Miroku was up and moving, needing only a little more time.

Let Kikyo do her worse. She was as good at that as she was accomplishing her plans.

Kikyo hand flew up, the blade burying itself right into the spot Sango left open. Sango kept her sword to Kikyo's side, deciding to let her claws do the work for her.

Pain bloomed in Sango's shoulder, the burn quickly spreading. The rest of her body went numb, locked in place. She was hot and cold and aching and stinging. She couldn't sweep her claws down to rake Kikyo's throat, or plunge her hand into her chest to take her heart. That wasn't just a stab wound.

Kikyo smirked from under her, the mini dagger still clutched in her hand. "You might not be affected by my power, but it's nice to see you're not invincible to poison. And ego."

Roughly, she pushed Sango off her, letting her fall to her back next to her. She leaned in close, still grinning. "I told you I was going to get you this time." Kikyo placed a hand over her stomach, her power working to close the wound Sango had left.

Sango's comeback strangled in her throat, leaving her choking out noises like a dying animal. Kikyo only stood up, her grace and composure back. "Better hurry if you want to say your goodbyes." She suggested to Miroku.

"Sango!"

Sango couldn't watch Miroku run to her, her neck frozen and stiff. She could only stare up at the flickering lights, vaguely aware her body was shaking, her teeth clattering.

He fell next to her, sliding his arms around her to cradle her to his body. He pressed his palm to the stab wound, muttering words under his breath. Green light flashed, but the numbing cold heat only spread further.

"Sango, I don't know what she's used." Miroku looked frantically through his bag, tossing out ofadu's and crumbling others in his haste. "I don't know how to fix you."

He couldn't. But when she tried to tell him that, the words only came out as convoluted moans.

"You can't." Kikyo said for her, her words sounding faint. "The poison that coated that dagger is my own creation."

"Give me the antidote!" Miroku demanded.

"Who says there is one?" Kikyo asked lazily.

Miroku held her tighter, her head fitting into the crook of his shoulder. She could watch Kikyo move towards the jewel, hardly sparing them any attention.

"Because there _has _to be one." Miroku sounded desperate, not making any sense. "Save Sango, I'll give you anything you want, any favor you demand."

Kikyo laughed, the sound bitter and hollow. "I can never have what I really want, thanks to your precious friends. Without Naraku and the jewel I have no purpose, my plans have no meaning. But at least once I destroy the jewel, neither will any of you."

Sango's vision was going hazy. She couldn't feel Miroku's warmth on her body, the brush of his breath against her face. He clutched her to him, but she wasn't aware of his arms around her. She was dying. Thanks to her own arrogance, she had failed.

A small part of her wanted to mourn her unfinished duty, to curse Kikyo's spite and bitterness. Most of her wanted to feel shame for the deaths she couldn't prevent.

But a larger, foolish part of her just wanted to see Miroku's face one last time.

"Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome will die for this. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back, Kaede." Kikyo's murmur carried through the jewel room.

Sango could just barely see a blurry vision of Kikyo's raising her arm above her head, red swirling above her. "I'll still have my revenge!"

"But what if you could still have Kaede?"

Sango tried to blink away some of the fuzziness from her eyes, wanting to see Kikyo's reaction to Miroku's bold statement. She could only see a blurry blob, frozen in place.

"...what did you say?" Kikyo breathed.

"If you let Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha live, I will help you get Kaede back." Miroku said calmly.

"Don't you dare mock me." Kikyo cried, "You can't just 'get her back', she's-"

"Dead." Miroku finished for her. "I know. I've studied you Kikyo, I know all about your sister and her death. But that's not all I've studied. I also know how to resurrect her."

"What are you saying?" Kikyo asked warily.

Sango was barely aware when he leaned forward, his fingers tangling into her hair. "If you save Sango and allow Kagome and Inuyasha to live...I'll die so you can get your sister back."

* * *

Review! (And go visit my blog!)

Four more chapters to go, guys ;)


	36. November 17: 11:57 PM

**AN: **I'm a little unsure how you guys are going to react to this chapter. Be sure to tell me in reviews!

And while you're at it, check out my blog for a deleted/alternate scene from chapter 35!

**Band of Seven: **A lime is where characters have some sexual contact, but it either isn't described in great detail, or doesn't result in sex.

**theycallmeQueen: **I'm really glad you found me too :) Thanks so much for the review!

**Ever-onwards: **(Blush) You sweet talker. Compliments will get you more chapters ;) Thanks so much for the lovely review!

**JOHNXgambit: **Oh, it gets worse. Thanks for reviewing though!

**DnC4ever: **I just wish it hadn't taken six months, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Kovia: **Oh silly, I would hardly admit to my plans for world domination _here _;) Though I am tempted by your offer of waffles...

**Crazyponygirl: **Careful you don't tip your chair over now. Especially after this chapter.

**The Band o'Seven: **Oh, wow, thanks for even bothering to read Snow White. That was one of my first stories I ever wrote and the writing style reflects that, lol. I actually did throw the Band of Seven in the story though. They're part of another very, important group. Saved them for something else ;) Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Lexi: **Thank you! (Glad you agree ;)

**caitlin: **Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love this story so far. And don't worry, it won't be on-going much longer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.**

* * *

**November 17: 11:57 PM**

"That's...that's impossible." Kikyo sputtered. "Don't you think I've tried?" She looked furious, spreading her arms out, indicating the treasury room and all the chaos within. "Do you really think _this _was my first option? Resurrecting Kaede with Naraku's power funneled through the jewel was my _third."_

"I think with my way, you'll have a fourth option." Miroku coaxed. "Like I said. I know how to do it. I can bring your sister back from the dead. And what that requires."

She went still, the nervous disbelief fading to be replaced by wary suspicion. "Prove it." Kikyo dared. "Show me you actually understand what you've researched."

Miroku nearly had her. She held the jewel loosely in her hand, paying more attention to him then to the revenge she had been screaming about while battling Sango. Her power had died down to a dim glow, caressing her instead of shielding. Only her face remained guarded, still marked by Kagome's nails.

"Give me your vow first." He insisted. "The lives I want for your sister."

He had to make sure his sacrifice would be worth something, after all.

She nodded once. "If you actually prove to me you mean what you say. I'll save Sango, and I will leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But make it fast. Your mate can't wait much longer."

Sango was slipping away in his arms, her body stiff and her eyes milky white. He looked at her for a moment, memorizing the feel of her in this last moment together.

Decision made again. He couldn't save them, but at least he would save her.

He bent his head to hers, brushing his lips across her forehead. His arms trembled, and he hardened his resolve when he felt her chilling skin. "Forgive me." He murmured, praying she understood him.

Gently, he laid her on the ground, being sure to keep her hair clear of the glass shards and dead insects littering the ground. He stood up, refusing to let himself look back at her as he approached Kikyo. "May I borrow a knife?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "I've still got the jewel and the antidote. No tricks." She warned, sliding her hand back towards her belt.

Miroku held his hands up, trying to look earnest and innocent. "No tricks, I promise. Just proof."

With one more warning look to his mate dying on the ground, Kikyo passed a small dagger to him. Small enough that it wouldn't cause much damage to her, but large enough for his own purposes.

"Thank you," he said politely, rolling up his sleeve. "As I said before, I know about your sister, and her death. I am sorry for your loss." He said genuinely, really feeling it. Losing a family member could drive anyone insane.

Kikyo only acknowledged him with a small nod. "Get on with it."

Miroku flicked his thumb across the blade, testing its sharpness. Blood welled up easily, leaving a sharp sting behind. Perfect. "But before I ever had reason to research you or your family, I researched dark spells." Back when he thought Sango was a demon sent to torture him for his sinful ways, and was eager to find any way to get rid of her, good or bad. "I found a spell book, written by an old necromancer named Urasue."

Kikyo gasped, "_You _found her spell book? I lost track of it, centuries ago."

Oh, but she hadn't been as motivated as Miroku had been to rid himself of Sango. The book hadn't been overly useful to him, only as a last resort if everything else failed. He wanted to be free of her, but he hadn't been quite that desperate. "Then you know the spell I'm thinking of."

"Of course I do, it's the only one in that whole damn book that works!" Kikyo gritted out. "I'm waiting to see if you'll actually go through with it."

He imagined she would have tried the entire book. That explained the giant X's that marked out the majority of the spells on the ancient paper.

It was the very last page, blank and untouched, that Kikyo would want to try next. The only way Urasue had ever been able to raise the dead. A resurrection fueled by a willing sacrifice.

Miroku held his hand up, fingers spread and palm facing the ceiling. The flickering lights shone off the red mark embedded in his skin. He wanted to take his time, to study the mark that had caused him so much pain and anger. But there was no time left. He had to save Sango, and he would die happy knowing it was the last thing he ever did.

And the only way to do that was to free her.

Miroku didn't let himself think. He slashed the blade across his mark, not pausing between the pain of the second cut, and the third and the fourth and the fifth, until his palm was a mass of raw skin.

Until no trace of his mating mark remained.

He squeezed his hand closed, ignoring the stinging and the burning of the wound, grimly aware it was only going to get worse. "I, Miroku, abrogate all bonds to the demon Sango."

A hush settled over the jewel room, a breeze ruffling Miroku's bangs when there was no wind. There was a stillness settling over him, like the universe was paying attention to what Miroku was about to do next. "I see her no longer. I walk by her side no more. Her home is not my home, her possessions no longer mine."

Lights flickered on and off above him with greater frequency, the wound on his palm beginning to feel warm. "I will not share with her my mind. I will not share with her my body. I will not share with her my heart." The words burned like poison on his lips, his hand clenching his staff harder when he wanted to snatch them back. "Our lives and spirits are no longer one. Sango is no longer my mate, but a stranger."

His heart was pounding hard against his chest, aching and hurting. Miroku refused to let himself look at Sango, as he felt invisible lines fraying. "I accept all consequences and take responsibility for taking this curse on myself." He talked around the lump in his throat, even when it made it hard to breath. "I understand my future duty and my future death. I am willing to take this curse instead of remaining bound to the demon Sango."

He let his fingers unfurl from around the bloody mess in his hand, the heat beginning to burn the skin. " I void our ties to each other. "

It felt like a fireball lit itself in the center of his palm, burning through skin, muscle and bone. He sank to his knees, surprised by the scream that ripped its way out of his throat.

Kikyo stared down at him in shock, her mouth freely hanging open. "You...you actually did it." she gasped.

"Sango!" Miroku reminded on a strangled gasp. "Save Sango!"

"Right." Kikyo shook her head, coming back to herself. She reached into her bag, pulling out a vial full of some sort of clear, glittery liquid. Even through the fire eating a hole in his hand, Miroku forced himself to watch Kikyo kneel next to Sango, dribbling the substance into her wound.

"As promised. The lives of your friends for your sacrifice. But don't think I'll always be this nice." Kikyo warned, prying open Sango's hand. Kikyo carefully put the jewel in the center of her palm, whole and untouched. "This is for Kaede. I need to make things right." She confessed quietly.

Miroku hardly cared about her motivations, he wanted this pain in his hand to end, and he wanted to see Sango safe and alive. She would be happier without him. He had given her the demonslayer community, Kiara and friendships with Kagome and Kagura. She could make a life for herself now, free of her duty and her unwanted mate.

Because there was no way in hell he was letting Kikyo live.

Sango could kill Naraku all she wanted once they figured out how to free Kagura. And he would still help Kikyo raise Kaede. The child deserved another chance at life; she had done nothing wrong.

But Kikyo was going down with him.

The burning in his palm died away into a strange, vacant feeling. Like an unending emptiness. Carefully angling his hand away from him, he uncurled his fingers.

Sango's name in kanji was gone. Replaced by a perfect black hole.

Panting, Miroku watched a few glass shards on the ground creep towards him, pulled by the force of the hole in his hand. A weapon in the making. But he knew with the right spell, that force would disappear and change into something else completely. "As promised. A doomed mate cursed with the kazaana."

What better willing sacrifice then a mate who would do _anything _to break the mate bonds?

Kikyo clapped, beginning to look like her old self again. The insanity in her eyes receded, as plans and backup plans began to form instead. "Wonderful! My very own dead man walking. I will commend your researching skills...Miroku, did you say? I'll have to have you search for good schools to send Kaede to when she's alive again."

Miroku bit back the retort that wanted to spill out, not wanting to risk Sango while Kikyo was still kneeling next to her.

"You're going to need something to bind that closed." Kikyo pointed out, the shards moving with a little more force. "Before it gets too strong and sucks us all in. Or decides to let something else _out._"

"Miroku." Sango croaked, moving her head slowly towards him.

"Before you start, it's over, slayer." Kikyo interrupted. "He'd rather die than be bound to you any longer."

Miroku jerked, not wanting to word it quite like that. He would rather die than see her hurt or suffering any longer. He would die to give her a real life, free from duty or guilt.

He would just die for her.

"What did you do?" Sango struggled to say, her vocal cords still a little paralyzed from Kikyo's poison.

"He saved your life. I would think you would show a little more respect." Kikyo chided, grabbing Sango's remaining sleeve of her catsuit. "Hold still, now." She set her bag down next to her, digging out a small knife from her waistband. "Don't worry, this one doesn't have any poison on it."

Miroku only stared at Sango, not sure what to say. What was even left _to _say?

Kikyo ripped the leather free of Sango's sleeve, peeling it down her arms. "Here, you can cover it with this, but we still need something to bind it..."

Miroku caught the leather on autopilot, carefully slipping it over the kazaana, the black hole attempting to suck the sleeve in. "...would a set of prayer beads work?"

He nearly looked away when Sango's eyes widened, gaze boring into him. Knowing exactly who he wanted to use them on.

"Perfect. Put them on so we can get out of here before she's fully recovered." Kikyo ordered.

Fully aware of Sango's accusing gaze, Miroku pulled his prayer beads out, wrapping them around his hand and wrist. Instantly, the sucking feeling of the black hole ceased, the leather sleeve easily resting against his skin.

"Is it tight enough?" Kikyo asked, finally moving away from Sango's side. "Let me check."

"It's tight eno-"

_SMASH. SMASH. SMASH. SMASH._

Sango raised another fist above Kikyo's bag, crushing the contents with another blow, staring at Kikyo in challenge.

"No!" Kikyo shrieked, "My aging potion!" Kikyo threw herself at the crumpled bag, snatching it away before Sango could score another hit. "Please, please, please, please...no!" She cried, sifting through. "All my bottles are broken. It's all mixed in with my poisons and my weapons and...and falling out this hole!" Kikyo screeched, finally noticing the dust and liquid that dripped out the rips in the bag cut by her knives and Sango's claws.

Sango bared her teeth at her. "Use plastic next time, bitch."

"I'll kill you!" Kikyo shrieked. "That poison will feel like heaven when I'm done-"

"Kikyo!" Miroku grabbed her around the waist, holding her back even as she fought his hold, narrowly avoiding getting thrown over her shoulder. "Stop! You promised you wouldn't harm Sango."

"That was before she ruined the rest of my supply!" Kikyo raked her nails down his arms, fighting dirty when more honorable methods failed.

Miroku gritted his teeth and hung on. "If she's harmed in any way, I don't help you get Kaede back!" He sighed when Kikyo finally stopped, frozen in his arms. "Remember Kikyo, the sacrifice has to be _willing. _I won't find myself so willing if you go back on our deal, and _anything _happens to Sango, Kagome or Inuyasha."

"...oh, fuck." Kikyo muttered.

"Exactly." Miroku let her rip herself away from him, her face red and furious. "As long as you don't harm Sango, I'm on board. But if you threaten her again..."

Kikyo waved her hand. "Fine. You all win today. Congratu-fucking-lations." She sneered. "I'm done with this place. And you have a deal to complete. It goes both ways, you know. No sister, no safety for your precious ex-mate."

"Fair enough." Miroku picked up his staff, trying to get used to the feel of the beads and leather covering his hand. "But can't we do the ceremony now?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Of _course _not. You're not the only piece I need for the spell."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "You don't know how to-"

"Unfortunately, I never had the chance to learn that particular skill." Kikyo explained grimly. "But I know just the person who does. Now hurry up. Since that bitch destroyed my supply, we've got limited time." She shot a glare at Sango, trying to pick up her bag before giving up and throwing it on the ground.

Miroku hesitated, wanting to look at his mate...his ex-mate one more time. She still laid on the floor, her color better but still only able to shift her arms. She glared at him, her eyes full of fury and some emotion he didn't even want to guess at.

"I'll find you." She gritted out, refusing to break eye contact with him. "No matter where you go, I'll hunt you down. And when I do, you'll know what true torment is." Sango swore, her hand closed tight around the jewel.

Kikyo laughed while his heart sank. "Good luck at that without your mate ties. And this time, I'll make sure you won't be able to find me. Sorry Sango, but this is goodbye. Ta-da." She waved over her shoulder, dismissing her without a second look. "Come along now, Miroku. I have a very special student of Urasue's we need to find."

Miroku let the image of her imprint itself into his mind, for something to recall when he was lonely or doubting himself, or tempted to run away from his fate.

Something to remind himself of her utter hatred of him. That he couldn't fix them, that he hadn't even been close.

As he turned around to follow Kikyo, he realized maybe Sango wasn't the only one he had freed.

* * *

Awareness crept unto Kagome slowly.

She laid flat on her back, cushioned by what felt like grass. There was no noise around her; no wind that swept over her. She wasn't hot or cold. Her eyes felt glued shut, her limbs unwilling to move just yet.

Her hand was locked in something tight, her fingers tangled in something warm and tangible.

She jerked up, her eyes wide open now, ignoring her body when it ached and protested. "Inuyasha!" She gasped, rolling over to him.

He grunted in response, squeezing her hand. "Wench. Don't pull the crap with the mind meld again." He warned.

He laid sprawled out on his back, wounds and blood covering him. His hair was a messy white halo around his face, drawn tight in tension and pain. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, his lips cut in a tight line.

And his legs...

Kagome swallowed back her gasp, tears gathering in her eyes. His feet were coal black, mangled and misshapen. The rest of his legs didn't look much better, red angry burns mixing with black and ash.

"I'm so sorry." She grabbed his hand with both of hers, holding on tight. "I should have been faster, and stronger-"

"Shut up, mate. You didn't...do anything wrong." His voice was raw and hoarse, like he had spent more time moaning then talking.

Kagome sat up, gently disentangling their hands. Her power quickly gathered in her palms, eager to heal. "I'm going to fix this. I promise."

"Just no melding this time." He muttered again.

Gently, she cupped her hands over the worst of his injuries, careful not to put any pressure on his wounds. She let her eyes drift close, focusing completely. "Please, heal Inuyasha."

Purple petals blanketed Inuyasha's feet, her power burrowing under his damaged skin. Inuyasha jerked a bit, "That tickles."

Immediately the petals slowed, doing their best not to brush against the sensitive part of his feet. They layered on top of each other instead, gently healing the burnt muscle and tissue.

Inuyasha's face slowly relaxed, the black of his legs fading. Just for that, she could forget about the sweat beading on her forehead, and the weariness that made her sway. Her petals weren't burning quite as bright as they normally did. They floated down from her palms a little slower, feeling tired and looking a little wilted.

Finally, Inuyasha's skin shone bright pink, the worse of the burns gone, but the skin still tender. Deciding his demonness would take care of the rest of it, Kagome called her power back to her, struggling to stay upright.

"Inuyasha..." She trailed off, not sure what to say.

His eyes finally opened, bright, and clear and so golden it nearly took her breath away. She had been scared that she would never see those eyes looking back at her. But now they were, and relief hit her hard, letting her collapse over Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha!"

"Said I would be back, didn't I?" He reminded her, wrapping his arms around her. "That syrup better still be waiting for me at home."

Kagome couldn't laugh or cry, still marveling that she was really in his arms. "You said you would know even if we couldn't meld together. You tell me."

His smile was lazy and all-knowing. "Feh, of course it is. We both know no one can spread it across you like I can."

She didn't bother to argue or agree, knowing she needed his lips on hers more than she needed words.

"I love you." She panted after she finally broke away from him. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Same here, mate." Inuyasha stroked a hand down her back, staring at her with more than a little awe. "But fucking hell, did you scare me when you just burst into the jewel room out of nowhere. Don't you dare do that again."

"Don't put yourself in danger again, and I won't have to." Kagome shot back, wanting to purr at his touch.

"Hey, we're leading dull, boring lives after this is all over, remember?" He reminded her again. "Turtlenecks and everything."

Her brow arched. "Did you change your mind about bed at ten?"

Inuyasha's smirk turned wicked. "Mate, we might go to bed at ten, but we won't be sleeping."

Kagome shivered in spite of herself. At least their love lives wouldn't be dull too.

"Well, before we can be boring, we have to save the world. Let's get out of here." Kagome sat up from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Yeah, but where's _here_?" Inuyasha asked, carefully sitting up.

"Um..." Kagome scratched her head, "I'm not sure. I don't really know what happened. I accidently pressed a symbol on the display case, and that's the last thing I remember."

She finally looked around, trying to get a sense of where 'here' was. Green grass stretched out around them, peaceful and serene. It was the sky that was strange; it was a mix of purple and blue with a definite curve to it. Almost like a dome shape.

Inuyasha found her hand again. "Mate, you should probably turn around."

Curious, Kagome looked over her shoulder. And stared.

A giant traditional Japanese castle spread out before them. It was beautiful, with turrets that seemed tall enough to touch the sky and blossoming cherry blossom trees surrounding it. A lake sat just beside it, its waters blue and calm.

Kagome was suddenly very glad Inuyasha had grabbed her hand again. "Inuyasha. I have a theory about where we are, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"Try me. It can't be much worse than what I'm thinking."

Kagome took a moment before answering, gathering her words carefully. "Well. It was strange that the symbol was blank, and that it seemed to transport us somewhere once I touched it. And since the symbol was on the display case..."

"The jewel." Inuyasha finished shortly. "We're inside the jewel."

"Midoriko must have created some sort of...gate to come and check up on him." Kagome guessed. "Which means-"

"He's here." Inuyasha's hand tightened around hers. "The bastard who killed my parents and forced my sister-in-law to mate him is here somewhere."

Suddenly, he was up, dragging her along behind him as he marched towards the castle. Kagome tried to dig her heels in the ground, "Inuyasha, wait! We have to figure out how to get out of here, Souta might still be in danger!"

Inuyasha stopped abruptly. "Do you have _any _idea on how to get out?"

Kagome hated to admit it. "...er, no."

"Then we better ask Naraku how Midoriko did it." And he was back to dragging her along, focus intent on the castle.

"Inuyasha this a really bad idea." Kagome tried again. "You're not thinking clearly."

And she wasn't sure if she was ready to meet her great-great-great etc etc, grandfather. She hadn't even gotten a chance to explain _that _to Inuyasha. How would he take it when she did? "Inuyasha, just let me talk to you-"

**Click**

**Inuyasha, stop!**

He finally stopped walking, not seeming to care that they were well within eyesight of the castle. _What?_

Not sure how to tell him, she showed him the conversation with Kagura, letting her do the explanation for her.

Inuyasha staggered back, but didn't let go of her hand. _Naraku was Midoriko's mate?!_

Kagome shrugged. **So Kagura finally concluded.**

Inuyasha flipped her hand over, studying her mark. _...well, at least you're not crazy._

**Did you have any doubts?** Kagome asked, a little offended.

_That's actually kind of hot, you having a little demon in you. Knowing my name, when I knew yours. _Inuyasha mussed, easily sidestepping her question. _Fuck, how am I supposed to kill Naraku if he's your kin, though?_

**You're not upset? **Kagome forced herself to ask, needing to know.

_Mate, I don't care if Naraku, Jakotsu or Inuyasha the Special Fish is a part of your family, you're not getting rid of me for anything. _He re-laced their fingers together. _You're stuck with me for good._

Kagome didn't bother to fight the smile stretching across her face. **Inuyasha-**

He squeezed her hand, _Hold on. _His ears twitched on top of his head, his eyes focused and alert towards the lake. _Come on_

Kagome followed reluctantly, **Inuyasha, are you still heading towards a murderous rampage? Because you and Kagura are the only ones who are going to get hurt.**

_No, I'm over that for the moment. There's something else..._ Inuyasha kept leading her towards the side of the castle, attention still on the lake.

Without hesitating, Inuyasha took them around the edge, putting them in full view of anyone potentially waiting for them.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she realized someone was.

A wide pavilion sat out in the water, a narrow bridge the only thing connecting it to land. A tall man in flowing purple robes stood guard, his arms crossed over his chest and his red eyes narrowed at the two of them. He had wavy black hair that fell to his back, bangs stopping neatly at his eyes while he glared.

"Leave." He announced with no warning or grace.

A small white hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. "Now Naraku, there's no need to be rude."

Kagome's stomach fell when she realized she was meeting her ancestor, Naraku, right in front of her. But who was...

A small woman peeked around Naraku, looking at them in curiosity. She was absolutely breathtaking, with long black hair and a lovely face decorated with a single flame on her forehead. She smiled at them, "Lord Inuyasha. And you _must _be Kagome!"

Inuyasha's hand tightened around hers. "Midoriko." He hissed. "You better explain, and you better make it fast."

* * *

Review, pretty please!

Also, check out Fanfiction by Penthesileia on Wordpress for an alternate scene to chapter 35, and a special post I'm planning to upload soon on writing tips. I'll love you forever if you do ;)


	37. Of no time or place

**AN**: Should I apologize again for the lateness? Three chapters left everyone! :D Review lots to help me finish chapter 38!

And after you're done reading, you should totally check out my new tumblr page and love me forever! (But don't forget about my wordpress too!) Links can be found on my profile page.

Thanks to SplendentGoddess and Sparkly Faerie for their help with this chapter!

**Ever-onwards**: Thank you :) Cliff-hangers are my favorite, so expect at least three more. (Maybe ;) Thanks so much for the review! (And don't think I didn't notice you were the first one to follow me on tumblr. Thanks so much!)

**DNC4ever:** LOL! Oops. I guess this is getting to be a little like a soap opera. Don't worry, I won't go as far as elevator shafts or memory loss, I promise. ...at least not for this story ;)

**JOHNxgambit**: That's definitely a theory ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Barbwie B**: Thank you! And thanks so much for the review!

**Kat**: Oops, sorry about that. With any luck, this one won't be unfinished for long.

**Band 'o Seven**: Thanks! I'm really happy you enjoyed Snow White. And thanks so much for reading and reviewing TSAM as well :D

**Guest**: Thanks! :)

**Kami Touga**: I don't understand Spanish, so I'm hoping google translate worked when I was reading your review. Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't have any idea about how to go about translating my story into another language. I'll ask around and see what I can do though.

**Guest**: Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it!

**Guest**: Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. Sorry about this chapter being late though.

**Lone Revenant**: Aww, thank you! I love and miss my fairy tale roots, so I appreciate the compliment :) To be honest though, I don't have much interest in Alice and Wonderland. I was never a big fan of the story and I hated the movie. So thanks for the challenge, but it's pretty unlikely I would have any good plot ideas or things to write about. Thanks for thinking about me though!

**Nertia**: This might take me a gazillion years to finish, but I'll never forget this story. Somehow, someway, this story will be completed. I promise. And congrats on coming back at just the right time since there's 3 chapters left ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.

* * *

_**Of no time or place...**_

"But...but you're dead!" Kagome sputtered, unable to hide her shock. "You have to be dead. This can't be possible."

"How eloquent." Naraku muttered. "Are you sure you want to claim her as one of our line?"

Inuyasha snarled, his fangs beginning to show. "Shut the fuck up. Anyone would be honored to have Kagome!" He defended.

Naraku's eyes narrowed into slits, his arms slowly uncurling from around his chest. "Watch your tone, boy." His tone was so cold it could have given Sesshomaru the flu.

Midoriko tried to step around her mate, hardly surprised when he didn't budge. "Boys, now settle down." She soothed. "I won't be happy if you get blood on the flowers."

Kagome had a feeling she would like her great-whatever grandmother.

She squeezed Inuyasha's hand, silently trying to coax the snarl off his face. "I'm sorry for my rudeness." Kagome apologized. "It's just...it's been a very stressful day."

"We can see." Naraku pointed out cooly, studying Inuyasha's blood stains and burnt jeans.

Kagome tried to step in front of Inuyasha when his eyes flickered, dangerously close to red. **Remember Kagura!** Hurting Naraku would do no good. Kagura was really the only one who would suffer. And then Sesshomaru would make _everyone_ suffer. **You promised me no murdering rampages, Inuyasha.**

_No I didn't._ Kagome could feel him struggle to stuff his boiling rage down though, away from where he might be tempted to act on it. _I know he's your family, but Kagome..._ Inuyasha trailed off, his teeth grinding together.

If Naraku knew how close Inuyasha was to launching himself at him, he didn't show it. He kept the scowl on his face, not bothering with small talk or threats or boasts. He seemed content to glare at them until they left.

**I'm sorry for this, Inuyasha.** She really was. Any other time, she would have cheered him on while he tore Naraku's throat out. But while he was still connected to Kagura and they were trapped in the jewel, it just wasn't the time.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand a little desperately. _I'll control myself. For now._

Midoriko smiled brightly, ignoring Naraku's less than thrilled attitude and Inuyasha's growling. "I have a feeling we have much to discuss. Would you care to sit down?" She gestured behind her, pillows lining the floor of the pavilion. She tugged on Naraku's sleeve. "Come along, dear."

Naraku grunted, reluctantly heading into the wooden structure. Midoriko followed him closely, sending another reassuring smile over her shoulder.

Inuyasha rumbled in his throat. _Mate, I don't like this..._

**I know, I'm not thrilled either. Don't tell me you're not curious though**. Kagome pointed out. She knew she wanted to meet her family. Both her parents had been only children, so she had never grown up with aunts or uncles or cousins. She couldn't help wanting to learn about her ancestors...even if the one had murdered her mate's parents. **Besides, I think we'll be ok. They seem to know about us somehow.**

_Feh, and that's anything good?_

**Let's just go. We have to figure out how to get out of here anyway, right?**

_...fine. But don't even think about leaving my side._

She had no problem with that.

Lanterns hung from the windows, red columns holding the roof up. Colorful, comfortable pillows that looked out of place of the Japanese setting littered the ground, surrounding a table set low in the center of the pavilion. Midoriko and Naraku settled close to each other, Midoriko expectant while Naraku was just suspicious.

Naraku barely waited for them to sit across from them, Kagome's hand still firmly tangled in Inuyasha's. "What are you doing here?" He barked out.

Well, there shot her dreams of a happy family reunion...

Midoriko only rolled her eyes. "Forgive my mate, you're the first visitors we've ever had." She patted his hand, trying to ease the tension running tight in his muscles. "He's a little on edge about receiving a guest of Inu no Taisho's line."

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha when he would have opened his mouth. Not that he didn't deserve to yell all the abuse he wanted to do at his parents murderer, but _not now_. "We understand." She said quickly, striving for politeness. "But I'm afraid we don't understand much else."

Midoriko nodded, "Of course. I can see how this is confusing to both of you. So I'll start with your first observation." She smiled slightly. "You're right, I am dead. Technically."

Naraku's red eyes flickered to black, claws digging into the tabletop.

Midoriko casually took his hand in hers, bringing it to rest on her lap out of sight. "I died to help fuel Sango's transformation. After my labor." The smile faded from her lips, and she leaned forward, eyes set on Kagome. "Tell me. Has there been any news about Rin?"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance. He shrugged, and it wasn't like she had ever heard that name either. "I'm sorry, I don't know who that is."

"Oh." Midoriko leaned back, "I had hoped Kagura might have said something...but nevermind then." The disappointment carved on her face wiped itself away, a dimmer smile taking its place. "Yes, I did die. But there was too much unfinished business for me to leave. The jewel provided an anchor to my soul, and Naraku gave me flesh."

**Does that sound gross to you too?**

_This entire thing is fuckin' unnatural_ Inuyasha pointed out grimly. He was tight and rigid next to her, not looking happy.

Midoriko flushed a bit under their confusion. "Naraku's blood gives me form." She explained further.

Kagome couldn't help the gasp that slipped out. That's why Kagura had so many wounds. It wasn't revenge, it was so Naraku could be with his real mate.

It was strange and twisted and unfair to Kagura...but sort of nice.

"Get the rainbows and sunshine out of your eyes." Naraku snapped, guessing the direction of her thoughts. "Kagura wouldn't injure if I wasn't melded to her. I have to insult Sesshomaru somehow."

Ok, not so nice then. "So you really have been eavesdropping on them like they've suspected." Kagome concluded.

Naraku shrugged, shameless. "It's the only way to get news of the outside world, granddaughter." His red gaze touched on her palm. "However, I could have died happy never knowing my blood was mated to Inu no Taisho's line." He said grimly.

That finally earned Naraku a sharp glance from his mate while Kagome practically hugged Inuyasha's arm to her chest, praying he would keep his cool. "As you have learned well, we can't help the mates we've been gifted with." Midoriko pointed out, for the both of them. "You can only make the best of it."

Naraku grunted, choosing not to comment.

Kagome stared at Midoriko, working over something in her head. "That strange mark on Kagura, the M...that was you, wasn't it?" She asked. "You wanted to let us know you were here."

"It was a long shot, but I was hoping someone would figure it out." Midoriko admitted. "I told no one about the portal I built into the jewel, but once I learned of you, I hoped you would come." She looked at Inuyasha, clearing her throat. "It was a...pleasant surprise you brought your mate as well."

"That's all you can say to me?" Inuyasha growled, finally speaking up. "It's a 'pleasant surprise'? Let me tell you something, it wasn't 'pleasant' being trapped into a mirror for 500 years and entrusted to the bitch who made a fool out of all of us."

Naraku flashed his fangs while Midoriko looked down at the table. "I don't care who you are, you will not speak to my mate that way, or I'll-"

"No Naraku, he's right." Midoriko interrupted. She looked back up so she could reposition her hands in her lap, bowing slightly. "Lord Inuyasha, I apologize for my actions. I thought I could trust Kikyo, and I didn't find out until it was too late that I couldn't. When it came to the protection of the jewel and Nar-...and the treasury, I can admit I reacted harshly. I humbly request your forgiveness, for the sake of our families."

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tighter, lending him her strength. She hardly had any time to consider belonging to the same line as Midoriko and Naraku. She wasn't sure if she should be proud or ashamed. But she wouldn't fault Inuyasha in anyway he chose to react. He very well could throw Midoriko's apology back in her face.

But a small, silent part of her hoped he would take it.

Midoriko was part of her family. Whatever that meant.

"...feh." Inuyasha finally huffed. "Kikyo had me fooled too."

A small smile spread on Kagome's face. So not quite an apology. But maybe understanding was better anyway.

_Just for you, mate._ Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"Why were you hoping I would come?" Kagome asked, bringing the conversation back to focus.

"To meet you, my dear." Midoriko exclaimed. "Naraku and I wanted to meet our great, great, great," Midoriko waved her hand to indicate the rest of the 'great's' "-granddaughter. We weren't able to raise our own daughter. It's something we've both regretted."

Naraku's expression didn't change, not looking overly concerned.

**Does she seriously love this guy? **Kagome wondered.** He hasn't stopped glaring at us once.**

_Hell, I am not getting into that crap. Do I look like Dr. Till?_ Inuyasha demanded.

**You mean Dr. Phil.** For a demon who had only been exposed to TV for only a few weeks, Inuyasha had become strangely addicted to daytime television. Kagome bit her lip at Inuyasha's outrage, trying to keep her focus. **I doubt that's the only reason Midoriko wanted me here.**

That perked Inuyasha's interest, quieting some of the rage rolling in his stomach. _Inner demon throwing her opinion in?_

**Sort of. It's just a strong gut feeling.** Kagome wasn't sure how to explain it. Maybe gramps cynicism was just rubbing off on her.

_Well, let me know when she's got something to say. I wanna hear her roar and then make her purr._ Inuyasha rested their joined hands on her thigh, stroking her wrist with his thumb.

Kagome's cheeks heated, resisting the urge to squirm. **Not. The. Time.**

_Feh_.

Kagome cleared her throat, struggling to keep her composure and remember her manners. "I am very happy to meet you..." she trailed off, not sure if it was appropriate to call her Midoriko or her great-great-great whatever grandmother, "But I'm afraid we don't have time for a visit. Kikyo is still alive and wants the jewel. We came to the treasury to stop her, but I was accidentally drawn into the jewel. She's still here, battling our friends while she holds my brother hostage." The worry she had pushed aside roared back to life. Souta had looked so scared in Kikyo's grasp. Her mate was safe, but she couldn't say the same for her brother.

_We will. We'll make it in time, I promise_ Inuyasha whispered, reassuring her.

A chill sunk down her spine when Naraku suddenly became very still, his attention focused and cold. "What are her intentions?"

Kagome shrugged, shifting a little closer to Inuyasha. She had to remember this man wasn't her sweet, slightly confused, good natured grandfather, no matter their relation. This man had tried to overthrow heaven, damning all costs. "To steal the jewel. We're not really sure why. Maybe to free you?"

Naraku's eyes went black, his hair ruffling away from his body. His claws dug into the tabletop again, jaw clenched tight. "That treacherous woman. Do _not_ let her free me. The jewel must not be destroyed."

Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him, even as shock made his eyebrows raise. "You'd rather be imprisoned forever then continue your revolution?"

"Fool. If I am freed, and the jewel is gone, what do you think will happen to Midoriko?" Naraku seethed. "She'll be gone, no amount of my blood spilled to tie her to me." He looked at his mate, the rage softening enough to relax his fingers. "That will not happen."

Midoriko placed a soothing hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Dear, try to calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, with you."

Inuyasha shook his head, unconvinced. "You're telling me Kikyo's not your partner? That this hasn't been both of your plans for centuries? That you've totally given up on killing my brother, God, and anyone else who gets in your way?"

Naraku huffed. "I'm not saying I haven't given up on any of my plans. God has a lot to speak for after letting Midoriko die." He hissed. "I'm just determined to find another way to release myself from the jewel, without letting Midoriko go."

Midoriko was calm and serene next to him. Like she had heard this argument a thousand times, determined to never let him know the answer to his question.

Leaning forward, Naraku bared his teeth, not caring when Inuyasha showed his in return. "Kikyo is not to succeed. Swear to me, granddaughter. You will not let that she-devil get her hands on the jewel. You have my sword now, it's up to you."

"Oh stop, Naraku. I have enough people duty bound to kill Kikyo." Midoriko cheeks flushed, and her eyes rested on the table, ashamed to gaze anywhere else. "We don't need to add our granddaughter to that list."

Kagome licked her lips nervously, still not feeling let off the hook. "I have my own reasons to stop Kikyo." she said carefully. Because it wasn't like she could promise the safety of the jewel either.

As long as Naraku lived, Kagura would be in danger. Naraku had murdered Inuyasha's parents before he was old enough to remember them. She didn't know how she felt about him being a part of her family, but she couldn't deny that.

Naraku didn't tear his gaze from her, his eyes black and furious. "Vow it. Before I swear that if the jewel ever ceases to exist, I will have no mercy. Not even for one of my line."

"Naraku!" Midoriko finally snapped. "You're losing control of your temper. I do not like it when you lose your temper." She reminded him. "Go cool down before you say something you'll regret."

For one terrible moment, Naraku looked like he was going to refuse. Then he huffed, pushing himself up from the table.

_Nice to see even Naraku whipped by his mate._ Inuyasha mused. _I don't feel as lame about you owning my balls._

Kagome shot a glance at him while Naraku trudged out of the pavilion, fists clenched tight at his side. **And don't you forget it.**

"I'm sorry for your grandfather, Kagome." Midoriko apologized, turning her attention back to them once Naraku was off in his mansion. "But in his defense, he has made quite an amount of progress in the 500 years we've been together."

"So why did you really want me here?" Kagome asked bluntly, hating to waste anymore time while her brother was in danger.

Midoriko looked down at her hands, "You were right, Kagome. I had a little more in mind then just making small talk." When she looked up, the doting grandparent was gone, replaced by the guardian priestess she remembered from Sango's memories. "I need your help. If Kagura is to be believed, you can see the mate ties-"

"Mate ties?" Kagome interrupted, not following. "You didn't want us here because of Sango?"

Midoriko winced, some of her pride fading to guilt. "Yes, Sango was someone else I wanted to discuss with you. But I need to know first. Were you telling Kagura the truth about the ribbons you've seen on occasion?"

Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha, knowing they both shared the same confusion. "Yes. Once in Sango's memory and another time when Naraku was cutting Kagura. I thought they were some sort of power signature, but Sango said otherwise."

Midoriko nodded once. "Sango was right. Those aren't power signatures Kagome, they're the mate ties. You can actually see them." She leaned forward, her gaze unblinking. "And I think you're the only person who can break them."

...Kagome was really starting to hate revelations. And being special. "What?"

"You're of three beings, Kagome. Demon, human and miko. With your priestess powers, your ability to wield Naraku's sword; one of demons only artifacts of heaven, and your humanity, not only can you see the ties that bind mates together, you can sever them." Midoriko explained. "You're incredibly rare, Kagome. The few demons and mikos who had children together were never lucky enough to be blessed with offspring in the craft. I had hoped with Rin..." She trailed off again, shaking her head. "But there wasn't time to explain it to her. And it wasn't like anyone knew Naraku was her father."

Kagome wasn't prepared to touch this Rin topic until her head stopped spinning from the first whirlwind. "But I've only seen them twice. It sounds more like a coincidence."

Midoriko was shaking her head even before Kagome had finished speaking. "It's just another skill to master. You're seeing things that exist on another level of the universe. You just have to practice a bit."

Midoriko glanced over their shoulders, making sure Naraku hadn't returned. "You've seen my power signature as tattered ribbons, because Naraku mated another woman instead of me. I need you to correct that."

Kagome jerked, her eyes going wide. **Sesshomaru was right. I really can free Kagura.**

_Feh, don't let the bastard hear you say that. He'll gloat about it to our own great, great, great, great grandkids._ Despite his flippant words, Inuyasha drew Kagome's hand closer to him. "So what, Kag slices an invisible line and Kagura's free?"

"Well, Naraku has to be linked to Kagura at the time." Midoriko warned. "But yes, it is that simple."

"But once I free Kagura, Sesshomaru will have no reason to allow Naraku to live, and the jewel will be gone and...you'll disappear." Kagome pointed out, her amazement deflating a bit. She had only just met her grandmother. Was this the only time they would have together?

Midoriko smiled slightly. "I'm weary, Kagome. Naraku won't admit it, but he is too. I should have moved on 500 years ago, but I've been tied here. It's time for us both to go. And I..." She drew in a breath, her hands clutching at the side of the table. "I hate that he's bound to that woman. That should be me. If we could have just met a little sooner-" She stopped herself, laughing bitterly. "This jealousy has been eating me alive. And then I feel guilty for wanting him so badly because he's my enemy, a murderer, but then he's also my mate, so he should have my absolute loyalty. I am tired of this existence, Kagome." Midoriko shook her head. "I want Naraku completely to myself, free of any duty, or guilt, or former ties. Even if we have to travel into the next realm to accomplish that."

Strangely enough, Kagome understood. "Once everything is over with Kikyo and Inuyasha's trial...I'll do my best." She promised.

Midoriko leaned back, looking relieved. "Thank you, granddaughter. Thank you."

"But what about Sango?" Inuyasha demanded. "You've screwed her over enough already. What happens to her once we're done carrying out your dirty work?"

Midoriko flinched. "You're right. I deserve that. I wasn't strong enough to handle Naraku or Kikyo, so I passed it on to Sango instead. I didn't want to be the one to decide if Naraku should die, or if Kikyo was really telling the truth. Sango was the most capable warrior I ever met. I knew she could accomplish what I failed to."

Kagome studied her for a moment, "So there was no grand vision like you told Sango? You figured out on your own they needed to be stopped?"

Midoriko sighed. "No, my deathbed confession wasn't completely...truthful. It took some time for common sense to clear my clouded eyes. Among other things."

She straightened the long sleeves of her kimono nervously, resting the fabric over her hands just-so. "Naraku was listening in to Kagura's theory, and of course, she's right about Sango." She smiled slightly. "She was always too clever for her own good. Lord Sesshomaru will be happy to finally claim her and force her to settle down."

Kagome just barely bit back her laughter, ignoring Inuyasha when he coughed into his arm. Kagura settle down? Hah. "So she'll return to her normal body once Kikyo and Naraku are both dead?"

"Yes. I locked her away in a place removed from time, so she'll be fine. Her human body hasn't aged 500 years. I didn't want to punish the girl, afterall." She raised a brow at Inuyasha's shocked look. "You never wondered why you didn't die of hunger or thirst? You were sealed away from time and space. I couldn't have you dying if I wanted you imprisoned."

"But then what about her mate?" Kagome asked, redirecting the conversation. "Will the ties just disappear once she's human again?"

"...Sango has a mate?" Midoriko repeated, her turn to be shocked. "I never accounted for that. I never even expected she might get one. I wonder why Naraku didn't say anything about that. Hmmm. That could change some things, I suppose..."

Kagome didn't groan or hit her head against the table like she wanted to. Something else to figure out then. Other families had reunions with potato casserole and awkward small talk. Why did all of her reunions include incredible new powers, conversations with a ghost and ridiculous questions no one could answer right away? Her head just about spun, feeling a bit light and hollow from shock. **I hate being special.**

_You and me both. Next time, we're staying home with the maple syrup_. Inuyasha grumbled back.

**You won't get an argument out of me.**

"Anything else you want to share, Midoriko?" Inuyasha prompted. "We were in the middle of something before we got sucked down here. You know, saving Kagome's brother, putting a stop to Kikyo, clearing my name. That sort of thing."

"Oh, of course, forgive me. Please, don't let me hinder you. You have quite the adventure to finish." Midoriko quickly stood up, Inuyasha and Kagome following. "Come along to the grass, it's painful to transport out through the pavillion."

"I want to thank you both for coming, even if it was by accident." Midoriko modestly clasped her hands together. "It's probably best if you leave before Naraku comes back. He gets sentimental about goodbyes."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance, but didn't say a word.

She reached out to cup Kagome's cheek delicately. "I'm so grateful I had the chance to meet you. I promise you, Naraku was as well." She quickly reassured. "He has quite the soft side when you get the chance to know him."

"I'm sure." Kagome said for lack of anything else to say. It would be awkward to argue with her grandmother how evil her grandfather potentially was. Especially since she probably wouldn't get the chance to learn his soft side. "Would you mind telling us how to leave?"

"Just will yourself out." She said serenely. "You'll find yourself back in the jewel room."

Just like when she left Sango's memories. **Why didn't I think of that?** Kagome hoped Inuyasha picked up on the sarcasm.

_Because it seems way too easy._ He assured. _We had other things on our minds._

"Well, goodbye." She felt awkward, not sure what to do with her arms or how to school her face. Should she hug her? Shake her hand? Bow? She wasn't really sure what the protocol was for greeting your dead great, great, great, great something grandmother.

Midoriko bowed slightly. "I pray you live well and prosper. Rest assured granddaughter, we will watch over you."

Kagome wasn't sure she would want the kind of watching Naraku might provide, but she'd take what she could get.

"Wait." Naraku ordered, hardly having to raise his voice before Kagome froze. He walked down from his manor, hands tucked away in his sleeves and his long hair streaming away from his face. He seemed to have gotten control of himself, his expression blank and vaguely interested.

He stopped just in front of Kagome, studying her without a word, ignoring Inuyasha's growls. She nodded slightly at her mate, trying to reassure him. She didn't feel like Naraku meant any harm, he just seemed...curious. His red eyes roved over her face, her body, her clothes without commenting on what he was looking for.

Without warning, he suddenly reached forward and cupped her cheek, his hand cool against her skin. Kagome forced herself to stay still when she wanted to jump back, but couldn't keep her power from rising up to meet Naraku's hand.

She couldn't bring herself to apologize either when Naraku finally pulled his hand away, examining the blisters that bloomed across his skin. He didn't show pain, even though several parts were cracked and bleeding. "Hmm. Draw your dagger."

When had it become her dagger? Afraid to break the fragile connection between them, Kagome stayed silent, grasping the handle instead. Despite how the blade twisted down into a point, it slid easily out of the sheathe. The gunmetal shone even under the light of the fake sky, the jewels glinting.

"Focus on it now." He ordered, his attention completely set on her. "Make it an extension of your hand."

Still not sure what was going on, but more curious than afraid, Kagome stared down at the dagger. She'd never even really held a real weapon before. The only way to really picture it as a part of her was if her power was a part of it-

Her power shot into the steel, the gems embedded in the sword suddenly bright and glittering. A purple glow surrounded the sword, the handle practically throbbing in her hand.

Naraku nodded once, stepping back. "You are acceptable, granddaughter. My dagger is yours now. If you were to kill me, I would die with honor."

Kagome tried not to let her mouth drop open, not sure how to respond to that. She was uncomfortably aware she was staring, the silence starting to become awkward.

_That's actually a pretty high compliment, especially from a demon like Naraku._ Inuyasha tried to explain.

**...is he saying he wants me to kill him?** Because as bad as he was, Kagome really didn't want to. She felt like she had just passed some sort of test. She hated to ruin a potential relationship with her great, great, great, great something grandfather by having to murder him.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, growling instead of smiling._ I'll take care of it for you. What else are mates for?_

"Thank you." Kagome finally said, sliding the sword back into place. The glow died, and the glitter from the jewels faded. "I don't know if I'm interested in being the one to kill you though." Especially since Inuyasha was so eager to volunteer.

Naraku only sighed. "I would prefer you over Inu no Taisho's line. Or the huntress."

Midoriko for her part just beamed at the both of them. Like it was a heartwarming moment of bonding between grandfather and granddaughter, instead of Naraku picking out his own assassin to prevent being killed by one of his enemies.

_You have a strange family_

Kagome only looked at her mate. **Sesshomaru. Kagura.**

_...you have a point._

Midoriko winked at Kagome as if she had just proved her point of Naraku's softness. "You two better leave. Time gets a little warped outside of the jewel since we're removed from it, you don't want to waste too much time here with us."

Kagome nodded again, "Well, thank you again. Thank you for the dagger and the um...recommendation." She told Naraku.

"Don't forget my warning, granddaughter." Naraku glanced at Midoriko, the look more possessive than if he had hung a collar around her neck with his name on it. "Midoriko is not to be threatened. I would kill even you."

"You won't get the chance." Inuyasha promised, his claws digging into his palm hard enough to draw blood.

It was beyond time to go. Inuyasha wouldn't last much longer and even with the glowing recommendation, she didn't trust her grandfather's hospitality. Really, it seemed like he just wanted to deny Inuyasha and Sesshomaru their revenge, and she couldn't promise him that. And outside the jewel, she couldn't leave Souta with Kikyo any longer, and Sango and Miroku might need their help. **Now, it's time to finish this.**

_Bring it on, mate._

Kagome closed her eyes, imagining herself and Inuyasha lifting up out of the jewel and back into the treasury room.

With a hard jolt, she found herself back on her feet, glass crunching under her shoes as she struggled to keep her balance, ready for a fight.

Only to find herself in a roomful of soul collectors.

* * *

Sango knew it was a bad idea. As soon as she saw the wounded soul collector slitter out of Kikyo's ruined bag, she should have called for Kirara to take care of it.

Instead she tucked the jewel away in her belt. She drew her sword and sliced. And sliced. And sliced.

And didn't stop even as the room filled with their spawn, their long bodies lazily circling around her, waiting for her to tire herself out. They teasingly brushed her skin, unconcerned when she spun around to chop them in half.

It was stupid and foolish and she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to rage. To break something. To hurt something. To inflict what she was feeling.

The soul collectors were just an easy target.

Especially since Miroku was gone. Along with the new set of prayer beads that he'd probably intended for her.

A scream ripped out of her throat, her blade striking that much harder. Because she wouldn't whimper, she wouldn't cry. Not even for Miroku.

But she would scream until her throat was hoarse and raw and unable to say what she really wanted to say.

Whatever the hell that was. Pleads to come back? Curses to damn his name? She honestly didn't know. But she would have plenty of time to figure it out while hunting them down.

Because he wasn't getting away that easy, no matter what her decision turned out to be.

Inuyasha and Kagome appeared out of nowhere with a pop, wide eyed and startled. "Sango?" Kagome gasped, her power frying a nearby collector. "Inuyasha, get Kirara."

Shame nearly kept her silent, but she knew they had to know. "Kikyo escaped and took Miroku with her."

Sango finally forced herself to sheathe her sword when Kagome's power drew whirls around her skin, stepping back to allow her to finish them off. "My brother! Where's Souta?"

"Out in the hall. He's safe." Inuyasha called back, letting Kirara bound in ahead of them.

"Hi Inuyasha! You look so cool!" Kagome relaxed, visibly relieved when she heard her brother's voice.

Between Kagome and Kirara, the soul collectors were extinguished within minutes, leaving Sango twitchy, annoyed at her weakness. So stupid. Granted, she hadn't been strong enough to move until Kikyo and Miroku had been gone for well over two hours, but she should have chased after them right away.

Instead, she took her anger out on soul collectors.

Not that it mattered how quickly she left to track them. As soon as Kikyo left with Miroku, she lost all scent of them. It was like they stepped out of the jewel room and disappeared.

"Souta!" Kagome cried, practically falling on her brother when Inuyasha led him into the room, Kirara at their heels. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, holding out his bandaged arm. "That man saved me. I feel fine now."

Kagome shivered, hugging her brother tighter. "Sango, what happened?"

"There's no time to explain. We're almost out of time for Inuyasha's trial. It's nearly dawn." Sango reminded tensely. "What took you two so long?" A little backup a little earlier would have been appreciated. Maybe things would have ended differently...

"Trial? Is Inuyasha in trouble?" Souta asked, clearly confused. "What happened to Dr. Saito and that man?"

"I'll tell you about it later Souta, I promise." Kagome lifted her brother onto Kirara's back. "Let's go."

"Warp speed, Inuyasha." Sango commanded. "Watch the booby traps."

She just barely waited for Kagome to settle on Inuyasha's back before she was off, avoiding Kagura's traps with ease now that she knew where they were. Her eyes scanned the hallway as she ran, looking for some sign Miroku could have left behind, determined to find something.

But there was nothing.

The trapdoor in the ceiling nearly shot off its hinges when Sango burst through it, leaving a permanent dent on the floor. The others would be fine. Kagome and Inuyasha could go to the trial and Sango could start her hunt immediately. There was no time to waste, especially after her pity party with the soul collectors. She'd collect Kirara, grab her boomerang, and whatever other weapon she could find, and leave the three of them to the car...

Sango skidded to a stop, leaving furrows in the ground outside the bakery with her feet. The car.

Kikyo's car was still parked in front, the tires still slashed and the window still shattered from Sango's earlier wreckage.

But Sesshomaru's vehicle was even worse. The tires were in shreds, the hood popped open to show the missing engine and the driver nowhere to be found. She didn't smell blood in the air, but that never counted for much when it came to Kikyo.

Her fault. Again.

Kagome's gasp behind her was heartbreaking. "Inuyasha, it's past four now. The car..."

"I can carry you and your brother." But Inuyasha didn't sound very confident about it. He was already weak, and he would need all his strength for the trial. He probably could cart his mate and her brother over a two hour journey, but it would cost him.

The jewel was heavy on her hip, reminding her of her duty. And how miserably she failed. At least she had the chance to make up for something now. "Kagome, get on Kirara with Souta. I'll run with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot a sharp glance at her. "You're not going after your mate?"

Sango forced herself to swallow the bitterness down. He wasn't her mate any longer. But why get into it now? "He'll still be in need of rescuing after the trial. Let's go, there's no time."

Inuyasha shrugged, not understanding. She wouldn't expect him too. Nothing would have kept him from Kagome. He would have left Sango gleefully behind if the situation had been reversed.

_Enough_. She couldn't focus on this. Just her duty.

It was all she had left.

* * *

AN: Chapter 38 has been started, but it's dragging a bit in the middle. Help me out by reviewing lots!

And while I work on that, follow me on tumblr! Or check out my wordpress.


	38. November 18: 6:40 AM

**AN: **So since chapter 38 ended up being 28 pages when I was finished, I spilt it in half, making TSAM 41 chapters instead of 40. While you guys wait for me to type up my last two chapters, don't forget to check out my wordpress and my tumblr for sneak peaks, progress, and lots of other good stuff! I've put up writing advice, personal life details, alternate scenes from TSAM and ideas that never got off the ground. Check it out!

Quick question to those kind enough to actually read these: I'm interested in starting/joining a fanfiction writing group. Does anyone already know of one in existence or want to give me a few pointers?

One more quick question: After TSAM is done I want to go through one more time and fix my errors and fill in the few plot holes I've discovered. Is there anyone out there who's super good at grammar and really wants to help fix my to/too's for me?

**Inukag Fan: **Awww, thank you for the two reviews! And thanks so much for reading :)

**Autumnsky: **Well, I love your review too ;)

**Guest (4/15): **Thank you! Glad you like it. As for Sango/Miroku...you'll see soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lone Revenant: **No, I never have.

**Theycallmequeen: **Oh, there will be a few more ;) Thanks so much for the review!

**BOB: **Nope, just slept together. As in actual sleep. Trust me, if they had had sex, I wouldn't have skipped it ;)

**WhiteandBlack: **You'll find out all after the next two chapters ;) Thanks so much for reviewing twice!

**Guest (6/4): **In case I haven't mentioned it before, cliffhangers are my favorite. :) Thanks for the review!

**Bre: **I've been working, I promise! Sorry for the lateness though :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story.**

* * *

**November 18: 6:40 AM**

Kagura was totally not panicking.

She crossed her arms over her chest, still not panicking, stretching the muscle out as best she could while stuck in a restricting kimono. She'd been hanging out with demons for over 500 years, and they still baffled her. Formal dress made zero sense at a tribunal gathering. A full on hazmat suit was the only thing really appropriate, but try explaining that to old as dirt demons who still thought slinging an animal skin over their jiggly parts was classy. They didn't quite understand why she might want to save her nice clothes from getting splattered with blood.

While she still wasn't panicking, or taking another glance at the light quickly beginning to leak into the sky, she craned her arm back over her head, giving it a nice, long satisfying stretch. She needed to be relaxed and limber in case she needed to buy them time.

Not that they would need more time! They still had plenty of time to get here, four whole minutes. No need to panic.

So just to keep her mind off panicking, she wiggled her fingers, while swinging her arms around like a windmill. She did _not _want to attempt miming climbing along a wall without being good and ready. There was nothing more pathetic than a mime whose fake climb looked like a fake walk. It was probably as pathetic as a grown woman stretching out in the back of the tribunal room in case she had to buy time via a quick miming performance, completely focused on _not _panicking out of her mind, while actually, secretly panicking.

Even if Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Sucky Mate only had two more minutes to get here. They _would _get here though. The alternative was unthinkable.

So really, no reason to panic.

She kept her earbuds firmly in her ears in spite of the curious looks she was getting from the other demons. She wanted to listen to the soothing sounds of fiddles and flutes and other Irish-y things, not vicious gossip about how they best wanted to see Inuyasha ripped apart. She was known for being eccentric, so they left her to her stretching, mentally coming up with a routine in her head. Fake climbing a wall should totally be followed by fake butterfly catching. Maybe it would put the tribunal in a softer frame of mind. And it would keep her from panicking as pink and yellow streaked across the dark sky, chasing away the night.

Sess was already in his place with the other tribunal members. She could feel his eyes on her from the high table, keeping her under close watch, letting her know he was there. As the first curve of the sun peeked up over the city horizon, light flittering through the window.

Damn it, she wanted an extra half hour for Team InuKagSan, a comforting hug from her hot mate, and actual mime makeup. But noooooo, the mime makeup and the geisha makeup were too similar, according to Oldest Stick In The Mud Ever. Her white foundation probably ended up in the same place as her white-out.

But clearly, Kagura didn't always get what she wanted.

Naraku's mark felt heavy and tight on the back of her neck, mocking her with the reminder.

She popped her earbuds out, the low murmur and chatter of the restless demons filling the room. Inuyasha was only _barely _late, and already they wanted his blood.

Well, she had warned Kagome what would happen if they were late. Time to improvise until they fucking dragged their slow asses here and cleared Inuyasha's stupid name before Kagura had the chance to panic-

A clawed hand wrapped around her waist, Sesshomaru forcing her to meet his eyes. "Remember. You have to be silent. Now come."

Without another warning, Kagura found herself up on the platform that held up the high table, the five tribunal members facing the door, their heavy backed chairs mostly blocking them from Kagura's view. Sesshomaru helped Kagura into her own comfortable chair that sat slightly angled behind his. She would be able to see what was happening, she was protected from the crowd and if Sesshomaru suddenly decided she was in danger, he could quickly yank her out.

He squeezed her hand once without a word, a sign that Kagura had interpreted over the years to mean 'yell-if-you-need-anything-or-if-you're-about-to-g et-kidnapped-or-have-a-sudden-urge-to-use-my-credi t-card-but-don't-say-anything-otherwise' before taking his own seat at the middle of the table. The shades were quickly drawn across the window, dimming the room. The demons gathered in their own stadium style seating across from each other, leaving a large square space of floor surrounded by lit lanterns in the center of it all. It was another thing she didn't understand, but whatever. Sometimes, demons even brought in popcorn or candy, as if this was some sort of sporting event and not the judgement of someone's life.

Sesshomaru _had _to know something. He wouldn't have dragged her up either without trying to buy his brother time if he didn't know something-

The giant double doors swung open, the murmur of the crowd dropping abruptly into silence.

The panic Kagura had been struggling with completely faded away, and she eagerly leaned forward, wishing she had brought her notebook for ideas about her movie script.

Because their entrance did _not_ disappoint.

Luckily, no Sucky Mate, which made their appearance even better. Maybe he died with Kikyo. A girl could dream.

Inuyasha led the way for the remaining group, muscles bulging under his red plaid shirt and ragged jeans. Blood caked parts of his body, scratches and sweat highlighted the rest. His silver hair hung like a lion's mane behind him, his burning eyes adding a touch of wildness to his swagger. He looked like he had gone through hell and back and hadn't been very impressed.

Kirara stalked next to Sango, flames circling her paws and her fangs dipping over her mouth. Her mistress was a little more subdued, hiding hers carefully behind her lips. Her leather bodysuit was missing both sleeves, another hole ripped out over her heart. Hiraikotsu covered her back, her sword sheathed at her side, and her hands remaining in easy reach of both. Her face was ice cold and laser focused, unflinchingly set on the darkened tribunal. Letting them wonder who she was and why she looked so familiar.

But it was her chickadee that sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps spreading over her skin. Whatever she had gone through, her clothes had held up pretty well, her hair still up in a fierce ponytail, swinging behind her with every step. Naraku's dagger dangled from her side, but was not her most deadly weapon. Purple swirls of her power ran up her arms, rounding around her shoulders and collarbone, caressing her hip and brushing her stomach. A single band ran bright around her forehead, curving around her ear like a piece of jewelry. Her power covered her like vines, protecting and decorating her.

_This _was a worthy heir to Midoriko. And the others would soon agree, if the wide eyed stare they gave Kagome was anything to go by.

They were dirty. They were bloody. They were messy. They were totally badass.

Jaken suddenly scurried through the door, his human disguise stripped away to reveal greenish skin and a strange, slitted nose that looked more toad than humanoid. He cleared his throat. "Lord Inuyasha, Prince of the West, son of King Inu no Taisho," he announced, his voice easily carrying through the room. "You stand as accused before the tribunal. Are you prepared to do all that's necessary to defend your name?"

"I am." Inuyasha answered back, not bothering to look behind him.

"Standing with Lord Inuyasha as his supporter. Kagome Higurashi. Mate to Lord Inuyasha and descendant of Lady Midoriko. Miko to the Higurashi family."

To Kagome's credit she didn't look impressed, concerned or knowledgeable of the voices that raised in amazement. She stood next to Inuyasha, her power glowing a little brighter.

"Also standing with Lord Inuyasha as his second supporter. Sango, demonslayer and apprentice of Lady Midoriko," Jaken announced, the words more of a croak then a statement.

Sango didn't acknowledge the gasps or the confused looks. She didn't flash her teeth, or try to explain how she had come to be standing in the tribunal room, over 500 years since she had disappeared.

"Do you both agree to stand in defense of Lord Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"We do."

"Do all three of you consent to the decisions of the tribunal?" Jaken asked.

"We do." All three answered.

"Will you obey the judgement of the tribunal on pain of death?"

None of them looked impressed or worried. "We will."

"So be it." Jaken nodded as the giant doors swung shut. He lifted his staff and blasted fire along the seams, the iron melting together. "Until the tribunal is complete, the doors will remain sealed. You will not be allowed to leave until Lord Inuyasha has earned his innocence. May you receive the justice you deserve." Jaken stepped away from the door, bowing low.

Kagura settled back in her seat, making mental notes of the proceedings. Everything would go right now. Inuyasha's name would be cleared, Sango would figure out her deal, and Kagome would get to be awesome, and declare her and Inuyasha as the ultimate power couple second to Sesshomaru and Kagura. Nothing would go wrong to ruin this, or deny her a happy end to her future movie.

She was sure of it.

The only thing left to do, was to sit back and watch, not panic, nor feel even the slightest sense of unease.

Which is why it confused Kagura when she had the gut feeling that this wouldn't be as easy as it seemed.

* * *

Kagome was ready.

Ready for _bed._

She felt jittery and on edge, hyper aware of her surroundings thanks to the gallon of coffee she chugged, layered on top of a bone deep weariness, mixed in with the relief of Souta locked away in a panic room, worry for a deadly silent Sango and a determination to see this through. While being the center of attention of so many people would have made her nervous any other time, she was too tired to care. A lot had happened in little less than 24 hours. She just wanted to crash, but they weren't done yet.

_Hang in there. This shouldn't take long. Tribunals usually reach decisions very quickly. _Inuyasha reassured her, hiding his own exhaustion under a blanket of aggression.

The sad part was that it was totally hot, and she didn't even _care_.

Inuyasha winced, catching the end of her thoughts. _Well, there goes my manhood. _His hand flexed like it wanted to grab hers, but he didn't dare while she was lit up with her power. _Guess I've got something to prove later._

Kagome tried to relax, wanting to shove some of her worry aside. If Inuyasha could crack jokes while facing down the people who were about to decide his fate, maybe everything would be alright. Maybe Sesshomaru had overblown the danger of the tribunal if Inuyasha could face them with a laugh.

Or maybe her mate was an idiot.

_Feh, you're definitely paying for that one later._

Kagome resisted the urge to shake her head, knowing even that small sign of trying to keep her focus would just make her look weak to the tribunal. **Explain to me again what's going to happen. **She wasn't in the mood for any surprises.

Despite his own exhaustion, Kagome didn't get the sense from Inuyasha he was annoyed at having to explain this for a third time. _Once I get permission to speak, I'll explain myself while the tribunal remains in the dark surrounded by scent shields, so I don't edit my answers according to who's up there. They reveal themselves as they give their opinions. If they're not good opinions, you and Sango will have the chance to try to change their minds as my supporters. That may, or may not change my sentence. _Inuyasha explained, not letting up his glare at the high table.

Kagome bit her lip before she could help it. **And if the sentence isn't good?**

Inuyasha let his eyes flicker to the back wall. A shadowy line of men waited behind the stands, leaning against the metal supports. _Volunteers are on hand to...encourage my attempts to prove my innocence. Whatever that'll be._

Her stomach twisted, instantly afraid for him. **I hate that** **I put you in danger like this. I wish I had really thought about what we were getting into.**

_Don't think like that. I want my name cleared, and this is the only way to do it since we can't deliver Kikyo or Midoriko up. _He couldn't hold her hand, so he tightened his own into a fist, letting her feel the grip. _This won't be the end, mate. I promise. _

Her gaze clashed with his, her power glowing just a little bit brighter. **I won't let them touch you.** She felt fierce, wanting to bare her teeth at the dark while her swirls turned jagged and thorned.

Inuyasha was kind enough not to point out that she wouldn't have a choice. A small grin turned his lips up. _Love you too, mate._

The strange looking demon waddled up to the front of the room, standing just before the tribunal table. "Lord Inuyasha has been accused of high treason, assault towards a priestess, and attempted robbery of Lord Sesshomaru's treasury. You now have your chance to explain yourself. After your statement, you may not speak again. Chose your words wisely."

Kagome had to make herself breathe as the green-ish demon sunk back into the shadows, leaving all attention focused on Inuyasha. They had practiced for this in between bouts of 'lessons'. She had forced Inuyasha to watch old reruns of _Law and Order _and _Legally Blonde. _Inuyasha could do this. She _knew_ he could.

Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes, wishing she could reach out and touch him instead. **I love you. Don't you dare die on me. **

_Feh, so little faith. You're not going to get rid of me that easily. _Inuyasha promised, bringing his own gaze back to the darkened table.

"I'm innocent of all accusations." Inuyasha declared boldly, following the script Kagome had written for him. "My only intention the day I brought Kikyo down to the treasury was to find a ring for her. I did not-" Inuyasha paused, and Kagome felt his mind go blank.

**I did not enter the treasury with thoughts of betraying my brother or my country, nor did I conspire with outside forces to harm the West. **Kagome reminded him, trying to keep him on track.

"I did not enter the treasury with thou-oh, fuck it." He shook his head roughly, and gave up on the script. "I did not fucking turn traitor_, _ok?"

**INUYASHA! **

_Sorry, Kag. _

"I did not try to steal anything." He continued, staring up at the demon audience and forcing them to meet his gaze. "I did not harm Kikyo, and I did not betray Sesshomaru or any of you." He looked around the crowd, ignoring the hisses. "I _loved _Kikyo. I would have died protecting her. The only thing I am is an idiot. I trusted the wrong woman. If you want to kill me for that, we'll have to kill all the males in this room. Probably a female or two too."

Someone huffed in the audience, not sounding amused.

"I can't tell you why Kikyo had Lady Midoriko seal me away." Inuyasha covered up the lie with the flickering red of his eyes, anger deepening his voice. "I don't fucking know. One minute, I'm sorting through rings for the love of my life, and the next, I'm locked away. That's literally all I can tell you."

He stepped closer to the dark tribunal table, letting them see the tremble of his tense body, the determination that tightened his fists and let himself rage. "So I can't give you explanations. I can just promise you that there's fucking _nothing _in this world that would let me betray you, me, or mine. So make me guilty of stupidity. But don't kill me for turning traitor on you all."

The hisses of the crowd died away, the tribunal room filled with utter silence, broken by Inuyasha's harsh pants and the pounding in Kagome's chest. It wasn't the clear, logical script Kagome had written for him.

...but maybe it would work.

Someone scoffed from up above on the high table. "Well, I can definitely charge you with stupidity any day, mutt." A light flickered on from above, lighting Kouga up in its spotlight.

He leaned forward against the table, his fingers laced together. He wore armor made of worn leather and fur, his black hair tied up high on his head with a furred headband securing it. "You were also an idiot in love. I remember how committed you were to Kikyo. You begged me to go with you that day to help find a ring, but I blew you off. Maybe things would have ended differently if I had gone..." Kouga trailed off, before shaking his head to focus again. "You wouldn't have let anything hurt her, much less yourself. I say innocent. Besides, what can we do to him that's worse than anything his mate'll dish out for for talking about an ex girlfriend like that; amirite?"

Reluctant laughter rippled out, the males in the crowd nervously eyeing Kagome. None of them looked very envious of Inuyasha at the moment.

_Only because they don't know how hot you are when you're mad, mate. And just for that, they can keep their eyes._

"The only thing Inuyasha is 'guilty' of is aiding and abetting Lord Sesshomaru in covering up his conspiracy!" The next light shone down on a large, sweating man with only a tiny tuft of hair on his shining scalp. He wore armor similar to Kouga's, but looked brand new. He didn't seem like much of a warrior.

But he _did _look like he had a great probing story.

_Let's just say you guys have the same taste in foil hats. _

He pounded his fist on the table, shaking the entire surface. "Inuyasha _did _try to steal the sacred jewel. He was trying to hide the fact that his brother never succeeded in killing Naraku, and they've spent 500 years trying to cover it up. Well, I've spent _over _500 years working to expose them. Today is the day the truth comes out!" His eyes darted around the tribunal room, as if daring anyone to argue.

Someone let out a tired sigh. "...just answer guilty or innocent, Manten." The spotlight flicked on over a handsome man with violet eyes, a black braid draping over his shoulder, and red marks dotting his forehead. He leaned back in his chair, both arms casually draped behind his neck. He didn't seem too terribly concerned about the trial, the insane man standing next to him, or of much of anything.

"Guilty!" Manten rang out, a fierce, crazy light brightening his eyes. "Guilty of conspiracy, guilty of theft, guilty of making the entire race of demons into a pack of fools, guilty of-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." The braided man waved his hand, brushing off the rest of the tirade. "Look, I'm just here for him," He jerked his head over to Manten, looking put out that he hadn't gotten to finish the rest of his speech. "I need to make sure he doesn't give himself a heart attack while he rants, or pisses Lord Sesshomaru off enough that he talks himself into an early execution. So for now, I'm waiting to see if that sweet thing down there can convince me to care." He leered down at Kagome, his lips pursuing.

Inuyasha's eyes went fully red, his snarl sending chills down even Kagome's spine. "_Watch yourself, Hiten." _

Hiten's eyes narrowed. "You watch _yourself. _Maybe I'll send a death sentence your way so your little honey is available and looking for a shoulder to cry on."

Before Kagome was even aware of what she was doing, purple power balled up in her hand, her arm winding back.

The energy hit Hiten straight in the chest, blasting him out of his chair. He instantly sprung up, fangs out and the careless attitude gone. A bright red blister rose up on his chest, his armor dented and burned.

Kagome refused to tremble at how he seemed to swell, growling down at her. "Maybe you should worry more about _keeping _your shoulder."

Inuyasha's fierce pride hit her hard. _Even if that move gets me killed, I'm so fucking glad you're my mate. But don't think I'm not taking my turn on him too. _

The entire audience murmured nervously, Hiten brushing broken pieces of his armor off his chest. He picked his chair back up, seemingly put in his place. Hiten inclined his head slightly. "I apologize, Lady Miko."

Kagome nodded back, acknowledging him. At least it didn't seem like she had blasted him on his bad side.

He resettled himself, much more serious now. "I still wait for counsel from the two remaining tribunal members before forming my own opinion," he announced, looking at either side of him. Two of the spots remained dark, one in the center and a second off at the very end.

She knew Sess had to be at one of the spots. It was just a question on who was left and how much of a threat they were.

"I agree with Kouga that Lord Inuyasha should be charged. But only with stupidity, nothing more." The light in the center flickered on, revealing Sesshomaru in his traditional warlord glory. He sat straight up in his chair, mild curiosity displayed on his face. "Lady Kagura has been in need of a...personal assistant for some time. Perhaps Inuyasha can pay for his crime by serving her."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered back to their normal gold, but his face went pale. _â€¦.oh fuck. I think I would prefer the death sentence._

"That would be suitable for me as well," Kouga quickly agreed. "Time spent serving Lady Kagura seems a fitting punishment for being a moron. She'll have him straightened out in no time."

_Maybe I can battle Kouga to death instead. The traitor deserves it, trying to sic Kagura on me. _Inuyasha grumbled.

"That seems fair." Kagome didn't want to trust the hope welling up in her chest, that maybe, somehow, Inuyasha would escape this trial without injury.

_Without injury?! What the hell can the tribunal do that's any worse then what Kagura will do? _Inuyasha asked, outraged.

"It is _not _fair," Manten raged. "Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru have made fools of us for over 500 years! Does he think we're so stupid that we'd consider that becoming Lady Kagura's "personal assistant" is any kind of a punishment?"

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. "Are you not aware of who your queen is, Manten?" He asked mildly.

Manten opened his mouth, looking surprised when nothing came out of it. He paused for a moment, before finally nodding. "Fine, maybe that sentence wouldn't be a slap on the wrist. But you won't be able to convince me that there isn't a conspiracy afoot here!"

"Clearly," Hiten grumbled.

"Perhaps I can help...illuminate Manten's concerns. I, too, have questions I need answered before I can deliver an opinion. I'm afraid I need a little more than just an impassioned promise from Lord Inuyasha."

"_Finally, _someone is making sense." Manten grumbled.

The light flickered on over the last tribunal member. Kagome let herself bite her lip to keep from gasping aloud, Inuyasha growling beside her.

This last demon wore a mask over his entire face. Purple marks slashed over white paint, focusing around bright red eyes that never blinked. He had a wild tangle of silver and white hair streaming behind him, a loose, violet robe completely hiding him from the neck down. The only bit of skin that showed was his pale hands, topped with dirty, yellowed claws.

The mask showed no indication of where his gaze landed, but she knew with bone deep certainty it was at her.

Inuyasha drew his lip back, baring his teeth at the new threat. He stepped closer to Kagome, shielding her with his body. _That bastard might be a problem. He's been gunning for Sess's throne ever since Naraku killed our father. _

**Is he very smart? **Hopefully not. She couldn't imagine many people who went against Sesshomaru lived afterwards.

_The asshole's slick. He's never done anything directly that Sess could get him for. _Inuyasha admitted.

"What further clarification do you need from Lord Inuyasha, Ryukotsusei?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to look over at him.

Those yellow nails gently tapped, click-clacking across the table in a quiet rhythm. "Respectfully Lord Sesshomaru, I believe Lord Inuyasha is finished giving his testimony. These last few details will have to be explained by his supporters."

_See? Anyone else would just do whatever Sess wanted, kow-towing till their knees bled on the way. _Inuyasha grumbled, _I hate that fucking asshole. _

"Please ask, Ryukotsusei," Sango prodded gently, drawing attention to herself for the first time since her swearing in. "I would like to see this matter settled."

"As do we all, Lady Sango," Ryukotsusei agreed gravely. Kagome had to hold back a shiver at the eerie way his mouth didn't move when he was talking.

**What's with the mask anyway?** Was it just for the creep factor, or was there a reason he had to hide himself?

_I don't know. And I've never _wanted _to know. _Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome had to agree with him there.

Hiten raised a hand, "Speaking of which, how the hell are _you _still here?"

"I believe Inuyasha is on trial here, not I," Sango pointed out. "Ryukotsusei?"

Ryukotsusei nodded in acknowledgment. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Lady Sango and Ms. Higurashi. But is the tribunal to believe Lord Inuyasha's innocence solely because he 'promises' he never would have harmed Lady Kikyo or attempt to betray the West?" Ryukotsusei asked, seemingly careful not to sound mocking.

"Of course not." Sango was still respectful, even as she fidgeted. Kagome wanted to frown at her lack of focus, but kept silent, praying Sango knew what she was doing."I was in the treasury that day and I watched Lady Midoriko bind Inuyasha away. He was nowhere near Lady Kikyo, the magical artifact in question, or even in the same room. He was not allowed to defend himself, and Lady Midoriko went blindly on Lady Kikyo's word alone."

"But!" Manten pointed a big, meaty finger at them, pounding on the table again. "According to Lady Kikyo's testimony, Inuyasha was attempting to use her to steal the sacred jewel for him. So he didn't have to be anywhere _near _her. In fact, it would have looked bad if he hadn't been anywhere but looking for this 'ring'." Manten put in quotation marks, as if he didn't believe that's what Inuyasha had really been searching for. "So _ah-hah!"_

So pleased with himself, he didn't notice the attention he had suddenly gained. Kagome shivered, feeling sorry for the poor lunatic that had earned Sesshomaru's death glare.

"There is no sacred jewel." Ice dripped from every word, the room growing colder under his voice. "It would serve you well to remember that."

Hiten lightly smacked his brother's arm, looking reproachful.

"Ah yes. Then just what _was_ nearly stolen, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ryukotsusei used the proper honorific, but didn't sound like he really meant it. His dirty claws tapped across the table, as if he was putting a tune to his words. "Let's be as clear as possible during these proceedings. Referring to this object as an 'it' is rather confusing."

The frost thawed off Sesshomaru's face, leaving him blank again. "Lady Midoriko reported that Inuyasha attempted to steal the Tenseiga."

Manten threw his hands up, as if that proved it. "_See_? Who _cares _about the Tenseiga? That piece of metal toothpick couldn't even hurt my kid sister, much less the entire demon race. If that were anywhere close to being right, Inuyasha would have gotten a slap on the wrist, not a 500 year imprisonment. This is all a giant conspiracy that's lasted over 500 years, and this ends _now._ Naraku is not dead!"

Kagome just barely kept her mouth from dropping open, shocked speechless at his boldness. And stupidity. **Sesshomaru doesn't have laws in place to keep him from saying those sorts of things? **She didn't think he was running a democracy. Full on dictatorship seemed more his style.

_Yeah, but he can't act on them while in the tribunal. Manten must be really sure of himself to take such a big risk. It just sucks that he's got a point. _

Kouga scowled over at Manten. "You shut the fuck up about Tenseiga. That sword has the power to bring people back to life. If that's not a worthy weapon, I don't know what is."

"I agree with Kouga. The Tenseiga is powerful and a force to be feared if in the wrong hands. ...when it works," Ryukotsusei added cooly.

Kagome's eyes went wide. **He didn't.**

_That bastard fucking did. _Inuyasha growled. _This is why Sess runs things and not me. His head would have been at his feet before he finished his fucking sentence._

To Sesshomaru's credit, his blank face did not change and he did not attempt to remove Ryukotsusei's head from his body. "Do you have further information to share with the tribunal, Lady Sango?"

Sango stilled finally, giving Sesshomaru her full attention. "I agree with Lord Inuyasha and Kouga that Inuyasha was in love with Lady Kikyo. He also told me of his intention to be with her. As one of the most knowledgeable demonslayers in my time, I can tell you that Inuyasha has never shown signs of becoming a problem for the demons, or the humans. He doesn't want more power or influence, he's not overly violent for a demon, and he's never abused women. He is extremely arrogant, self centered, and hot tempered for a demon, but overall, he's incredibly lazy. He was never one to become involved in power struggles or politics. With Lord Sesshomaru as his King and guardian, he has little need for it. He would never care enough to seek these things," Sango explained, a little too honestly if the flush on Inuyasha's cheeks was anything to go by. "It seems very unlikely that he would steal anything with the intention of betraying anyone. If you had sent me or any of the other slayers out to exterminate Lord Inuyasha, I would demand actual proof of criminal activity. Everything I know of him says he's innocent of the crime the tribunal has accused him of."

Kouga nodded. "That sounds about right. Don't forget being a cocky little shit too, though."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "...you may add mediocre warrior to that list as well."

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, forgetting that he wasn't allowed to talk. He settled for rolling his eyes at his brother's pointed look.

"Well, that _does _sound like Lord Inuyasha." Hiten admitted. "And it does help to have the opinion of a talented demonslayer like yourself..."

Manten gaped at his brother. "Don't tell me you're buying any of this crap! They're lying _right to our faces."_

"Of course it's true!" Kagome finally burst out. "I'm Inuyasha's mate, I've been in his head, and I can swear to you on the lives of all my family, that he's completely innocent. I know you'll think I'm biased, but I would not be standing here, supporting him if I even thought he was capable of betrayal, theft or assault."

Hiten raised a brow at her, looking up and down. "You look pretty assaulted to me."

Kagome brushed his comment away, hoping she really didn't look _too _bad. "We ran into a few...difficulties along the way this morning. But none of these injuries were from Inuyasha. The majority of Inuyasha's wounds now are from defending me."

Inuyasha's chest puffed out, swelling with pride.

Hiten didn't look very impressed, "Naturally, a demon should do all in his power to protect his mate. But do any of you have any _proof _that Inuyasha is not a traitor?"

"Do you have any proof that he is?" Kagome shot back.

"And there lays the crux of the problem," Ryukotsusei steepled his fingers together, the claws clicking together again. "Despite all the promises you and your mate have made, Lady Sango's behavioral evaluation, and the...glowing recommendation from Lord Kouga, you have yet to offer solid proof that we should trust his version of these events over what Lady Midoriko and Lady Kikyo reported to us. That we are to place Lord Inuyasha's word above Lady Kikyo's and Lady Midoriko's."

"And _nothing _should go above Lady Midoriko's word," Manten agreed, pounding his fist on the table again.

"Lady Kikyo was a good and fair miko who saved many lives, human and miko. By Lord Sesshomaru's own judgement, he decided that Lady Midoriko would have full control of the treasury," Ryukotsusei continued, "Their word has been our proof, unless you have something else to offer."

It was right on the tip of Kagome's tongue to point out, oh _yes _did she have proof, she had just fought the one and visited the other. She had it direct from Midoriko that Inuyasha was no traitor, and Kikyo had fooled all of them.

But that would put Kagura in danger. Especially since it was even more clear now Sesshomaru had citizens who wouldn't mind challenging him, potentially using her in the process. And when Kagura was in danger, _everyone _was in danger.

So she swallowed her words down and tried something else. "And as Lady Midoriko's ancestor, I don't have a say? I'm the one who freed Inuyasha from his prison. It was my responsibility to determine when Inuyasha's sentence was up, and this has been long overdue. Inuyasha has done nothing wrong, and he deserves to have his name cleared."

"Are you suggesting you want us to _pardon_ him?" Ryukotsusei was more than slightly mocking. "My dear, just because you share the same line as Lady Midoriko, doesn't mean you have any right to make those decisions."

"Besides, just because one human girl freed him from Midoriko's prison, doesn't mean the rest of demonkind should forgive him!" Manten raged, sweat shining on his wide head. "This entire family has _lied _to us and put us in danger. For _centuries. _It can't be resolved so easily."

The crowd around them mumbled slightly in agreement, still glaring at Inuyasha.

Ryukotsusei didn't say anything in reply, the satisfied smugness practically waffling off him. Kagome's skin crawled, still getting the eerie feeling he was looking at her.

"This seems like it's turned quite into a case of 'she said, he said'." Ryukotsusei mused. "I suppose there's really no way to prove Lord Inuyasha's guilt...or innocence."

Kagome's stomach churned as she took a deep breath to steady herself. Manten and Ryukotsusei were lost causes, they would vote against Inuyasha no matter what she said. Kouga and Sesshomaru were firmly TEAM INUYASHA. Which left one deciding vote, Hiten's face carefully schooled as he waited to see what Ryukotsusei would say.

"So it seems there is no _proof _you can offer us that Inuyasha is not a traitor. Lady Midoriko clearly gave her opinion on the whole matter when she locked Inuyasha away. Now it is our turn to try him," he added when Kagome opened her mouth, clearly intent on arguing her family connection point further. "There is no other way but for Inuyasha himself to prove his innocence." He paused for a moment, his nails tapping together again.

Kagome held her breath, waiting to see if Sesshomaru would break in. Surely as king he could do _something?_

"I await to hear if you've come up with a fate worse than serving Lady Kagura," Sesshomaru almost sounded bored, not impressed with Ryukotsusei's attempt before he could try.

"I believe I've come up with a _fair _judgement, Lord Sesshomaru," Ryukotsusei shot back mildly. "As this is a conflict between Lord Inuyasha and Midoriko and the West, it should be solved between the two of them. 500 years ago, I would have suggested a battle to the death between Lord Inuyasha and Midoriko, or her champion. However as she's no longer with us, an associate will have to take her place."

The entire room went silent, the quiet weighing down on Kagome until she was too tense to even feel her heart pound against her chest, her power running hot in her veins.

_C'mon mate. Breathe for me. Whatever he first says, Kouga and Sess can argue it down to something...not as bad._

If Inuyasha could be calm, she could be calm too. Kagome breathed in, letting her power surround her in a comforting blanket.

Because it suddenly didn't matter what Ryukotsusei was about to suggest. Vows or no vows to the tribunal, Inuyasha wasn't going to face his punishment alone.

Ryukotsusei waited a moment, letting the tension in the room build until Kagome was ready to scream. "I propose that if Lord Inuyasha wants to prove his innocence, he will have to fight to the death the one who gave Lady Midoriko her authority in our land...Lord Sesshomaru."

He waited another moment for the gasps and cheers to die down, the room almost silent again. "And if that is unagreeable to Lord Sesshomaru, I am willing to allow Lady Midoriko's descendent to fight for the honor of her family...Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

At least the next chapter is done, right? ;)

As always, check out my blog and tumblr for excerpts, status updates, and super awesome blog posts about whatever's on my mind. Links are on my profile!


	39. November 18: Inuyasha's Trial

AN: Second part of what should have been chapter 38, if I hadn't made it gigantic. Don't forget to keeping checking my tumblr/blog for news and updates, especially as I get ready to work on my next project!

Make sure you review this chapter so I stay motivated to finish the last two chapters!

**Guest (6/28): **So since you review only said 't' I'm going to assume you were trying to tell me how terrific TSAM is and your computer cut you off. Thanks so much! :)

**MissCrawford: **Don't worry, you'll see the tribunal's final decision in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**JOHNxgambit: **Nowhere to be seen. Sigh. Thank you for the review!

**Guest (7/5): **Thank you! Here's some more just for you ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money off this story**

* * *

**November 18: Inuyasha's Trial**

One moment Kagome was facing the tribunal table, the next she was stuck between a flaming Kirara and a snarling Inuyasha as he ignored the way her exposed power burnt at his skin. She couldn't bring herself to turn it back. The world felt slower around her, her reaction time sluggish as her brain worked to process Ryukotsusei's demand.

_Her?_ Battle _her _mate to the death?

"You're not fucking going _near _her, you masked freak," Inuyasha raged, keeping her firmly behind him.

"You're out of your fucking mind, Ryukotsusei!" Kouga roared, shooting up from his chair. "That's Inuyasha's brother and _his mate. _You can't ask him to fight them to the death! Especially after you told his mate she wasn't allowed to pardon him on behalf of Midoriko. You can't have it both ways!"

"Ms. Higurashi cannot pardon Lord Inuyasha because she has no authority as Lady Midoriko did," Ryukotsusei pointed out. "But as she released Lord Inuyasha, she's clearly accepting her role of Lady Midoriko's heir. That enables her to fight in her stead."

"You go too far, Ryukotsusei," Sesshomaru growled, looking a little less composed. "Be careful you don't find yourself on the other side of the next tribunal."

Ryukotsusei didn't seem too worried. "As you wish, my Lord. Does that mean you'll order Ms. Higurashi in your place so you can participate in our own tribunal hearing?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, clearly trying to kill Ryukotsusei by glare alone.

"I approve completely," Manten nodded. "If we never find out the truth, at least justice will be served."

"No! This is total bullshit!" Kouga bellowed. "If you want someone to fight him so badly, he can fight me. But don't throw up his brother or his mate."

"What good would you be?" Manten scoffed. "You'd probably just lay down and let him kill you."

"You have no ties to this issue. You would be unacceptable," Ryukotsusei added. "It seems Manten and I are in agreement. What say you, Hiten?"

Hiten leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know bro, it seems a little harsh."

"Harsh? As harsh as lying to us for 500 years?" Maten asked. "As harsh as dirtying the names of Lady Midoriko and Lady Kikyo with their testimonies? As harsh as letting them get away with this for another 500 years if we don't do something right now?"

Kagome's palm itched to send off another warning. Even under the rage and fear and exhaustion, a little line of irritation ran through her. This idiot needed a chill pill from Dr. Saito. Even better if it was one of her special 'just in case' insurance pills.

_That is the one and only thing I might be grateful to Kikyo for, _Inuyasha growled, his red eyes focused mostly on the tribunal.

"Yeah man, but it's his brother. Or his _mate." _Hiten gestured down to Kagome, still half hidden by Inuyasha's snarling body.

"Lord Sesshomaru is our King before all other ties," Manten pushed. "He's our Lord and he's sworn to uphold law and order in his realm. Would this sentence seem unreasonable if he wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Of course it fucking would! Because it's _insane," _Kouga snarled.

Sesshomaru steadily looked at Hiten. "Your brother is correct. I am Lord here, now and always. And I will not forget what choice you are about to make."

"According to Lord Sesshomaru, he'll have his own trial to worry about after this is over," Ryukotsusei reminded. "Don't let that sway you."

"And it's fair to allow his mate to potentially fight him?" Hiten argued, still unsure. "They'll both end up dying."

Manten shrugged. "Lord Sesshomaru will choose to fight his brother. He will not allow a human female to take his place. That's beneath even _his_ honor."

Andddddddd _that _just ensured his execution, despite Hiten's best efforts. Kagome ignored the crazed man for now, focusing on the important part. **Do you believe him? **Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru might love his brother, his honor, and his country, but _Kagura _would always come first. Kagome hardly knew her in-laws, but she realized that within moments of meeting them.

Even if he did chose to fight Inuyasha, he wasn't going to lay his life down for him.

Inuyasha hesitated. _It might be easier if you were the one-_

"Don't you finish that thought!" Kagome shrieked before she could hold it back, the sound hurting even her ears. **It won't come down to that. If we have to, I can melt down the doors and we can run.**

_And then be on the run for the rest of our lives? _Inuyasha asked ruthlessly. _Do you think they won't use your family against us? Souta's practically in their hands right now; we won't be able to save him too._

Hiten sighed. "I should have said no when you asked me to get us on the panel, Manten. The tribunal looks a _lot _easier when I'm on the sidelines."

"Of course it is, you're not making life and death decisions on the sidelines," Kouga snapped. "And this is the stupidest sentence I've ever heard proposed. No matter how this ends, half the ruling party dies. Everyone loses."

"Then perhaps it's time for a new party," Ryukotsusei suggested without hesitation, going far enough to meet Sesshomaru's gaze with his own, unblinking eyes. "Then the West as a whole can finally begin to win again."

The demon audience gasped, shocked by Ryukotsusei's boldness. The front row of people Kagome could see in the flickering light looked outraged and frightened, ready to back their King.

...but the scary part were the few demons that showed no expression at all, staring at Ryukotsusei steadily. Like they were wondering why he had waited so long to get to the point.

Red began to bleed into Sesshomaru's eyes, his calm face slowly melting into the demon underneath. "You go too far, Ryukotsusei."

He slowly shook his head, showing glimpses of pale white skin."Oh, I don't think I've gone far enough, my Lord."

**...Inuyasha, I think we may have accidentally started a civil war **

_This sort of thing happens once in awhile. Sess'll take care of it and we'll be fine. _But for some reason, he didn't sound exactly convinced.

"...that's fucking _it," _Sango hissed next to her.

Kagome jerked, surprised after completely forgetting about Sango. She was staring hard at Inuyasha, waiting to get his attention as he glared at the tribunal.

**...um, Inuyasha. I think Sango wants you?**

Still baring his teeth, he jerked his gaze over to Sango, the snarl on his face fading as she slowly, carefully blinked one eye.

Instantly he calmed down, the red fading him his eyes. _Mate, Sango's gonna get us out of this. Just follow her lead._

Kagome wasn't completely convinced. **Seriously? What could she possibly do ****_now?_**

_Trust me. Sango wasn't top dog only because of her skill or strength. She's crafty in a way Kagura can only dream about._

Well, it wasn't like things could get any worse.

Inuyasha returned Sango's slow, careful wink, finally stepped away from Kagome. _I'm hoping along with your warrior priestess vibe, you do a halfway decent actress. _

"Alright, fine! I've come to a decision!" Hiten snapped. "I agree with-"

"Just a moment. I have not finished my testimony as Lord Inuyasha's supporter," Sango suddenly interrupted.

Kagome had the sense Ryukotsusei was frowning under his mask. It was in the way his claws tapped out a short, tense dance, his bony white joints clenching. "I believe the time for testimony as come to an end-"

Hiten collapsed back in his seat. "Oh please, if you have anything to say that will make me more sure of what I'm supposed to do, I want to hear it."

"Lord Sesshomaru and I agree," Kouga quickly said before Ryukotsusei could argue again.

Sango inclined her head respectfully. "I thank the tribunal for their generosity."

Before anyone could wonder what she was about to do, Sango sank down to her knees in front of Kagome, bowing her head low. "Lady Kagome. As the miko in your family line, I humbly beg you to release me from the vow of silence your ancestor pressed on me 500 years ago. I would not break Lady Midoriko's trust if it was not a matter of life and death. As Ryukotsusei proved today, you are Lady Midoriko's heir, not only responsible from freeing Lord Inuyasha from his prison, but freeing me from mine."

Kagome tried as hard as possible not to look baffled, even if she had no idea what the hell Sango was on about. "Uh...sure. You're good."

Still keeping her head down, Sango glared at Kagome from under her eyes, not looking happy.

_C'mon mate, make it look good._

Kagome cleared her throat. "I mean...ahem." She spread her arms out, delicate little petals raining softly from her fingertips and whirling over Sango's downturned head. "Sango. As Lady Midoriko's descendant, I grant you freedom from your vow of silence. Speak whatever you feel needs to be said."

The petals spun faster and faster, until they burst into flame, purple sparks popping out. The crowd gasped, nearly on the edge of their seats.

Sango dipped into a low bow. "Thank you. I will not betray your faith in me." Before Kagome could figure out what had just happened, Sango sprung up, facing the tribunal with her hands clasped modestly in front of her.

"Tribunal," Sango addressed them, calm and focused. "Thank you for your patience. Now that I have permission to speak freely, I can give you the proof you need."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, though he stared at Lady Sango, unblinking.

"Hiten asked me why I'm still alive when I should be long dead," Sango began. "Because of my vow to Lady Midoriko, I could not tell you the truth. But now I can. Over 500 years ago, Lady Midoriko entrusted me with the most important task of my life. She swore me to secrecy and what I'm about to reveal now, no one knows. Not Kagome, not Lord Inuyasha or even Lord Sesshomaru. If I was to speak without permission, I would die."

"Yes, yes. Get to the point," Ryukotsusei urged, flicking his hand at her.

"Lady Midoriko tricked Lord Sesshomaru into believing the sacred jewel was destroyed because she wanted to protect Naraku. Her mate," Sango announced, dropping all formalities.

The crowd roared, all demons on their feet and screaming. Ignoring their noise, Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist, seemingly not noticing at the way her skin burned. "As my proof. I offer the marks of Lady Kagome. The moon is Inuyasha's claim, the flame is Midoriko's, and the spider...is Naraku's."

Sango dropped Kagome's wrist, absently wiping her bleeding blisters on her leather pants. "Also. Lady Kagome carries the ancestral dagger of Naraku," Sango nodded down at the sheathed blade. "If you would please, Lady Kagome?"

Still not sure what was going on, Kagome hesitated for a moment. But since Sango had given everyone something to scream about other than a potential coup, she would trust her and hope for the best.

And if that utterly failed, her family wasn't going down alone.

Throwing herself into it, she slowly drew her sword, letting her power fill it. Even the tribunal looked nervous at how the jewels glittered, the sword glowing purple.

"As you can see, there's no way Lady Kagome can have both marks and be able to wield Naraku's sword without being related to them both," Sango continued calmly. "I'm still here, 500 years after you knew me, with one purpose. To protect Lady Midoriko's mate. And now, I can finally reveal the full truth to you."

She took a slow walk around the square, the flames throwing shadows across her face that made more than one demon shiver when she met their gaze. "Lady Midoriko realized who Naraku was after she helped Sesshomaru seal him away. She felt torn between her mate and her duty to Lord Sesshomaru. Ultimately, her feelings toward Naraku won. She convinced Lord Sesshomaru he had destroyed the jewel and killed Naraku, before hiding him away in the treasury. When she found Inuyasha in the room she had hidden Naraku in, she overreacted and assumed he had figured out the truth. She imprisoned him, and asked Lady Kikyo to lie for her, all in order to protect her mate."

Sango stopped in front of the tribunal table, bracing her hands behind her back. "When Midoriko realized she wasn't going survive the birth of her child, she called me to her. She feared the day Inuyasha would be released and could tell Lord Sesshomaru the truth about Naraku. So with her final moments, she turned me into a demon and made me swear I would protect the jewel - and her secret - with my life."

She turned around to stare at Inuyasha, drawing all attention to him. "When I realized Lady Kagome had released Inuyasha, I found him, in order to follow out my duty. That's when I realized Lady Midoriko had been mistaken, and Inuyasha knew nothing about her mate. He has been telling you the truth. He was only searching for a ring for Lady Kikyo, and stumbled into the wrong box."

Kagome couldn't help but feel impressed, even under the worry that maybe it was a bad idea to use even _this _much of the truth, even if Sango had twisted it pretty convincingly. **Do you think they'll buy it? **She couldn't help but ask Inuyasha.

_I fuckin' hope so. _

Bowing low to Inuyasha, Sango kept her eyes lowered respectfully. "I apologize for the time it took to correct Lady Midoriko's misunderstanding." She turned back towards the tribunal, slipping gracefully to her knees. "I apologize for the time it took for me to come forward. I was hoping I could keep Lady Midoriko's secret while helping to clear Inuyasha's name. Now I realize I should have asked Lady Kagome's permission to come forward from the very beginning."

Bending down even further, her forehead touching the floor, she was prostrating herself now. "I apologize for keeping Lady Midoriko's secrets, Lord Sesshomaru. I should have come to you immediately, but there wasn't time. Lady Midoriko had transformed me before I even understood what I had promised. I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"Hm." Sesshomaru considered her for a moment. "You may assist Lady Kagura along with Lord Inuyasha as well."

"I KNEW IT!" Manten roared, shooting up from the table. "I KNEW the sacred jewel was still whole. The conspiracy-"

"There is no conspiracy," Sango interrupted, easing herself off the floor. "At least, not the one you think you know. The jewel was not destroyed, but it wasn't because Lord Sesshomaru couldn't kill Naraku. Lady Midoriko feared it so much, she ensured it couldn't happen."

Lord Sesshomaru inclined his head, accepting it not as a compliment, but as truth.

"That _is_ a interesting story you weave, Sango," Ryukotsusei mused. "But tell me, if this was so secret, why does Ms. Higurashi have Naraku's sword? At least one person should have known your 'secret' and could have come forward with the information."

Kagome quickly tried to looked shocked, as if this was all new to her.

"I tracked the sword down and gave it to Lady Kagome to confirm my own suspicions," Sango said smoothly. "I've been very good at finding things. That's how I have my old weapons and Kirara back." She looked right into his fake red eyes, confident and steady. "I can swear to you, no one has ever heard this secret before."

_Isn't that the fucking truth. _Inuyasha seemed impressed, the red fading from his eyes. _See what I meant? We should have had her spin that little story from the beginning, and we could have been done by now and celebrating in bed...by sleeping, obviously, _He added at Kagome's glare.

"I see," Ryukotsusei didn't sound pleased. "While it's fascinating to learn of Ms. Higurashi's origins, I'm afraid I can't quite believe Lady Midoriko entrusted the jewel to you and then let you leave the safety of the treasury."

"I can," Kouga defended quickly. "If I had a secret mate tucked away who the whole world wanted dead, I would trust no one else besides Lady Sango."

Sango bowed slightly in recognition, Ryukotsusei's claws still tapping across the table in an irritated rhythm. "Be that as that may. It seems highly suspicious that Sango would suddenly inform us she was the sacred jewel's 'guardian' all these years just before Hiten was to break the tribunal's stalemate."

"Yes," Manten's eyes narrowed, staring hard at Sango. "Verrrrrrry suspicious."

Sango slowly slipped her hand into one of the pouches lining her waist, digging deep. "As I have already informed you, I was sworn to silence. It was Lady Kagome's kindness in freeing me from that vow that has allowed me to come forward." Sango pointed out tensely. "But if it would set your mind at ease..."

Kagome resisted reaching for Inuyasha, **What is she doing?!**

_Just trust her, mate. She won't lead us wrong. _But Inuyasha didn't seem as sure as he had.

Sango showed her fist to the tribunal and slowly unfurled her fingers.

The sacred jewel laid cupped in the palm of her hand, pale and delicate next to her callused skin.

The demon audience gasped, some of them jumping to their feet to get a better look. Ryukotsusei fingers twisted over the table. "What an...interesting development," he murmured, falling silent.

"I am the sacred jewel's guardian," Sango announced, her words echoing in the room. "If this isn't enough proof for you, Ryukotsusei, clearly you have other intentions that don't include serving the West by clearing an innocent man."

"This has gotten way too fucking insane," Kouga grumbled. "Can we just say Inuyasha is good and go grab waffles for breakfast?"

Manten's mouth dropped, ignoring Kouga's suggestion. "The sacred jewel...it's there. It's right there! HA!" He jumped to his feet, pounding _both _fists on the table now. "I said I wasn't crazy! Didn't I say I wasn't crazy, Hiten?"

"Huh." Hiten blinked, staring at the purple gem nestled in Sango's hand. "I guess you were right after all, brother."

Sheepishly, Manten turned towards Lord Sesshomaru, "I apologize for thinking you had something to do with this, Lord Sesshomaru. Clearly you were out of the loop like everyone else."

Sesshomaru frowned, but didn't give an indication if Manten's pending execution was off just yet. "It appears Lady Sango has answered all of our questions. Lady Midoriko misunderstood Lord Inuyasha's intentions when she decided to imprison him. I move to clear his name, and request to Lady Sango that she bring her protection of the sacred jewel back to my treasury, resuming her former duties until I officially destroy Naraku. They may both assist Lady Kagura in whatever she sees fit for wasting the tribunal's time."

For a moment, Sango's confidence slipped away, leaving her chewing on her lip. "Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, I was hoping I could pass my duty along to Lady Kagome. I have...other things I need to accomplish with whatever time I have left."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, not looking pleased. "Just what is more important than your duty, demonslayer?"

Sango flushed, letting her eyes drop to the floor. "Well-"

"Excuse me, Lady Sango," Ryukotsusei suddenly interrupted, worriedly quiet up until then. "But I believe I have a new proposal to satisfy the tribunal."

_Of course he fucking does, _Inuyasha grumbled. _I _hate _this guy. _

Kagome felt the itchy-creepy sensation of someone watching her again, wishing she knew for sure whether it was Ryukotsusei or not. But there was just no way to tell with those fake red eyes. **You and me both.**

Ryukotsusei tapped his claws across the desk again, in an annoying rhythm that made Kagome want to rip them off. "I still believe Inuyasha should prove himself to the tribunal. His actions _appeared _guilty to Lady Midoriko, and I would like to honor her by testing his commitment to clearing his name."

_Screw what Sango said about me staying out of politics. If it'll help me break those stupid fingers, I'll get involved in whatever I can. _Inuyasha growled.

"And I fail to see why we should put off Naraku's execution," Ryukotsusei continued. "Lady Sango wants to be freed of her duty to protect Naraku. The West wants to be freed of his constant threat. Lord Inuyasha wants to be freed of the dishonor that has plagued him for 500 years. This all seems like perfect timing."

"What are you suggesting?" Kouga asked warily.

Ryukotsusei laced his fingers together, finally halting the incessant tapping. "I propose that Lord Inuyasha, Lady Sango and Ms. Higurashi kill Naraku. Right here and now."

* * *

_That _wasn't exactly what Sango had had in mind when she presented the "truth" to the tribunal. After thinking up a sort of flawless explanation in the little time she'd had, she'd expected an instant innocent declaration for Inuyasha. Leaving Sango free _finally _to go after her kidnapped-ish former mate. Every pointless second they spent arguing over who Inuyasha should fight to the death, whether he _should_ fight to the death, whether it was blah, blah fucking _blah, _was another second given to Kikyo to escape with her non-mate. There wasn't _time _for this.

She knew Ryukotsusei would come up with some protest on why Inuyasha still had to prove his 'innocence'. He had damned himself too completely to back down. Either he figured out a way to strike a major blow to Sesshomaru right now, or he would be facing him down across from their own tribunal panel. If he even survived the week after challenging Sesshomaru so publicly.

What Ryukotsusei didn't seem to realize was that he was dealing the biggest blow of all.

Sango could just barely see Kagura behind Sesshomaru, hidden mostly by his body and shadow. Her face was pale and tight, her eyes darting nervously to Sesshomaru's back. His sword hand grasped his blade's handle, his frame angled in the perfect position to defend Kagura. Or leap up and annihilate Ryukotsusei before he could propose another terrible sentence that could potentially kill his mate.

Not that he could suggest anything _worse_. Sango had never expected Ryukotsusei would suggest something so deadly.

Sango kicked herself mentally. She should have _expected _a whole host of problems. Instead of letting herself get distracted with thoughts of Miroku. Sango needed to keep her focus, so she could come up with a solution, instead of remembering Miroku's lips, the warmth of his body, his last whispered words. Not a goodbye. Still a beg for forgiveness.

She dug her nails into her palms when his face flashed into her mind, trying to keep her attention on Ryukotsusei and Sesshomaru's increasingly red eyes. And not dwell on stupid, impossible to know 'what ifs'.

What if Miroku had been kinder when she first met him? What if she had been quicker to forgive? What if she had left him when she had the chance? What if she had never made him her mate in the first place?

What if she could have ignored the constant pull she felt towards him, ever present even when she hated him?

What if she left him to the kazaana?

Sango couldn't help the snarl that rose to her lips, ignoring several gasps from the crowd. She couldn't change their past. But in spite of everything, Miroku _would not _be left to his fate.

He had sacrificed himself to save her life. She wasn't sure yet if that meant forgiveness, but it sure as hell meant a rescue.

But first, she had to get through Inuyasha's trial.

Shoving Miroku's image to the back of her mind, she forced her face to relax, her fangs slipping out of sight for now. "That sentence would never work. Who's to say Naraku can even be released? If that were possible, don't you think Lady Midoriko would have freed him instead of leaving him locked up for 500 years?" Sango lied smoothly, having no idea. "And let's say it was possible. You want to release Naraku _now_? In an unsecured location with humans roaming around outside. If Naraku escaped, he would not go away quietly. He could easily destroy the city before noon."

Ryukotsusei gestured over to Inuyasha. "Ms. Higurashi was able to free Lord Inuyasha from his bondage. It's not hard to believe she can do the same for Naraku."

Sango prayed Kagome wouldn't admit she had been tricked into releasing Inuyasha, with no real idea on what she had been doing. The girl was frowning at Inuyasha while her fingers idly played with her dagger's handle, showing no indication she was even paying attention to the conversation.

"And this building is _very _secure," Manten noted. "This room has no human technology and is protected by spells. Naraku wouldn't be able to escape."

"Leaving him forced to battle the three of you," Ryukotsusei continued. "And even if you were to fail, it would be impossible for him to battle the rest of us and win. It would be one against hundreds. Naraku would finally be dead and there would be no one to disprove it."

"Manten'll have to get a real hobby." Hiten nudged his brother. "What do you say, bro? Do you think you could take on Naraku?"

Manten smiled nervously, his giant head flushing under the attention.

Sango doubted Manten could take on a stuffed and mounted soul collector, much less _Naraku. _The only reason he was on the tribunal was probably thanks to his brother's protection during the selection.

At least that was something about Miroku. He always fought his own battles.

Damn it, _enough _about Miroku. "It's too dangerous for Kagome. She's only human." Sango quickly argued before she could remember Miroku's blurry face as he kissed her goodbye or how she had gotten him cursed. Again.

Ryukotsusei only shrugged. "She agreed to the terms of the tribunal. Furthermore, her powers seem...vast and she'll be fighting along side her mate."

"And it doesn't matter at all I'll be fighting my ancestor?" Kagome asked, outraged, finally dragging her scowl away from Inuyasha.

"No." Ryukotsusei said coolly.

"This suggestion is ridiculous." Sesshomaru stood slowly, body rigid and tight. Sango lost all sight of Kagura, Sesshomaru's massive size dwarfing hers. "_I _will be the one to kill Naraku as I swore when he murdered my father and stepmother."

"And yet, he still lives." Ryukotsusei remarked mildly. "Perhaps we should give this duty to someone who could accomplish it."

Sesshoumaru whipped his head towards Ryukotsusei, baring his fangs in warning. Sango bit back her gasp, knowing any look of shock would ruin her big-bad-demonslayer image. The mere _suggestion _that Sesshoumaru couldn't kill Naraku if given the chance was an execution-insuring insult. And perfectly fitting with Ryukotsusei's borderline traitorous remarks from before.

If Sango didn't have to run after Miroku once she was done here, she would have volunteered herself for Ryukotsusei's assassination. "As I've explained-"

"You know, I agree with Ryukotsusei." Hiten suddenly said, a strange look on his face as he stared down at Sango. "I'm sick of all of this. Naraku is a menace to our society. Lord Inu no Taisho and Lady Izayoi died because of him, the two noblest people I ever met. Naraku should be _dead._ And I'm not going to listen to another minute of Manten's paranoid ranting before it finally gets done."

_Fuck. _Naraku couldn't be released now. There was no telling what he would do to Kagura once he was freed. "I think you all are being a little hasty-"

"The demon race is not safe while Naraku lives. We've been promised for centuries of Naraku's death," Hiten's voice rose, utterly serious for the first time. "Let's ensure it, so this is done once and for all."

"That's the spirit, brother!" Manten crowed. "I agree completely!"

Kouga held his hands up. "C'mon, we can't take this away from Lord Sesshomaru. He's been waiting to avenge his parent's death, our rulers' _murders,_ for centuries. It's his right, and not our duty to pass out."

"Then he can have the first attempt should the three of them fail." Ryukotsusei allowed. "Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru will accomplish his task once Naraku's been weakened. Majority on the tribunal rules. Lord Inuyasha, Lady Sango and Ms. Higurashi must battle Naraku. To the death."

"You can't force me to release Naraku. I'm not even sure if I can!" Kagome shouted, her voice on the edge of panic instead of outrage.

"Then I suggest you figure out how." Ryukotsusei sat back in his seat, yellowed claws clicking across the table. "And quickly. If needed, volunteers are on hand to...encourage you."

Sango could have cursed herself as a line of men melted out of the shadows, their faces blank and their bodies loaded with weapons. She couldn't see a way out of this now that the tribunal had announced a sentence. Kagome was going to have to release Naraku, and they were going to have to kill him.

Or be killed by Sesshomaru after Kagura dropped dead. She could see it now in his out-of-character snarl, directed at them, since he knew they were all forced into a corner.

Regret hit Sango hard. She should have been more patient. She should have been more focused.

In her frantic need to go after Miroku, she shouldn't have offered Kagome and the jewel up like some kind of free pass to get her out of this room and on the hunt. And now they were all going to pay for it.

Wordlessly, she offered the jewel up to Kagome, her mind racing as she tried to think of some way out of this.

But there was nothing. No brilliant scheme that would keep Naraku in that jewel.

She risked another glance at Sesshomaru. His face was strangely blank while his eyes blazed red, his fangs just beginning to show. Anyone else would have assumed he was angry over losing the right to kill his parent's murder. But if she knew her king, he was methodically plotting how to best annihilate everyone in this room so he could take back the jewel and save Kagura, without ever having to admit what happened to her.

Damn it. She _really _wished she had expected her plan to blow up in her face.

* * *

Kagura now had a whole new reason to panic.

Not about Naraku. She felt strangely calm about that. In one way or another, it would be over today. She would be free of him. There would be no more shame, no more guilt over her stubbornness 500 years ago. Her skin would never split open again, her future handbooks would never be splattered with unexpected blood. She could stop hiding her mate mark like the dirty secret it was. She would wear Sesshomaru's mark proudly on the middle of her forehead if she had the choice, and bite back any matching tattoo jokes that could come to mind.

Because she _would _be alive to finally become Sesshomaru's mate. Nothing in the universe would be so cruel to take her away from Sess before they could ever really _be _together.

And even stranger, she didn't feel panicked over dying. Kagura knew Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. She might die, but he wouldn't let her stay that way. Even if it meant dragging Naraku back up from the grave.

No, she was panicking over the snarling, red eyed, out of control beast her mate was slowly reducing into.

Kagura wasn't much of a politician despite her station, but even she knew it would only help Ryukotsusei's agenda if Sess suddenly slaughtered the tribunal and Team InuKagSan before they had the chance to release Naraku.

Trying to stay out of sight in case she looked as pale as she felt, she reached forward and stroked his tail, hoping he might calm down. She wanted him to realize she was right there. And even if she had to leave him, she knew he would make sure she came back.

Instead of softening under her touch, the white mass snapped around her shoulders, holding on tight. Sesshomaru stepped more directly in front of her, protecting her with his body.

"I thought you would be happier, my lord." Ryukotsusei's voice was mild and bland, showing no indication that he understood the danger he was in. "Justice will be served today. As you undoubtedly wished."

"Justice will be served in more ways than one, Ryukotsusei," Sesshomaru hissed, his intention clear.

There was their silver lining at least. They could _finally _get rid of Ryukotsusei once this was all over.

Uncaring now if anyone saw her, Kagura slid an arm around his waist, pressing her face into his back. Sesshomaru was quickly losing his cool. And she didn't seem to be helping.

"I am removing Lady Kagura. She does not need to see Naraku after his crimes against her," Sesshomaru nearly growled, tense and gritty.

Kagura didn't argue. Just because she wasn't panicking over Naraku's release didn't mean she was looking forward to seeing him again. She still had nightmares about the night he came for her. So for this part of her future movie, she would just have to rely on her imagination. The others could fill in the blanks later.

She just prayed Sess wasn't stashing her away someplace so he could come back and attempt to steal the jewel with her out of the way.

"The tribunal understands, of course," Ryukotsusei said smoothly. "The reprieve will give Ms. Higurashi a chance to determine how to release Naraku, I'm sure."

"Wait!" Kagome suddenly shouted, finally drawing attention back to her. "Kagu...er, Lady Kagura. Before you go, I just want to tell you..." She trailed off, rolling the jewel between her fingers. "I just want to tell you that I'm very happy to be of use to you." Kagome said slowly, staring hard at Kagura when she peeked around Sess's shoulder. "Like, right now. I promise, I'm going to be really useful. To you and Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagura blinked, not sure what she was getting at. Useful? Why would her chickadee be worried about being 'useful' right now? She was about to release Naraku and that definitely _wasn't_ useful-

Before she could gasp in realization, Sess yanked her to his chest, speeding away from the tribunal table. She buried her face in his chest, not bothering to watch where he was running to before she was set back on her feet, in one of the library panic rooms he had built for her.

Sesshomaru kept his hands cupped tight over her shoulders, as if he was preparing to snatch her to him at any moment. "Change quickly. Clothes, money, and passports are in the safe. We'll go to Iceland. We can enjoy the hot springs together, and I will throw that damned jewel in the Arctic. Let them try to find it _then._"

"Sesshy Pie." Kagura slid her hands over his, squeezing gently. "We're not running away to Iceland. Do you really want Clown Mask out there to take over the West?" Or worse, Inuyasha?

She loved the boy like the brother she always wanted, but he was _not _king material. He was much better as their puppet heir. There was only ever one person they would have trusted to the throne, and she just wasn't here anymore.

Her mate arched a brow, almost looking offended. "He won't be alive to."

Of course. She couldn't expect anything less when he was in this mood. "Didn't you listen to Kag? She's going to be 'useful' to us. That phrase doesn't ring a bell in that handsome head of yours?"

The rage slowly faded from his eyes. "You believe Inuyasha's mate has figured out how to release you?"

Kagura shrugged. "You weren't interested in 'using' her for much else."

He hesitated, his eyes darting back to where his emergency cash and identities were hidden. "How could she possibly know how? There's no time to discuss or research it."

"We have to trust them. Chickadee, Sango and Inuyasha would never let us down." Kagura said firmly.

"Sango is why we are in this situation." Sesshomaru reminded.

"Sango is why you aren't killing your brother right now." Kagura pointed out right back.

Because they both knew he would never have chosen Kagome. Sesshomaru would have killed the only heir they had to the kingdom, giving Creepy Mask another chance to screw with Sess.

Kagura's thumb stroked his hands, trying to be gentle along with her normal bluntness. "We don't have another choice, Sess."

He studied her, his gold eyes unblinking as he considered her. "Stay in the panic room. I will not allow Naraku to die until you are free."

Meaning he would slaughter everyone in that room to protect his greatest enemy. Just to protect her. She fluttered her eyelashes, hand pressed over her heart. "Why Sesshy Pie, you say the sweetest things."

His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, forcing her to keep his gaze. "Only to you."

Even with the danger of her past catching up to her, her heart got caught in her throat, her eyes becoming strangely blurry. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

His jaw tightened before his head dipped, his lips catching hers in a hard, desperate kiss that ended much too soon. "You hold my heart, Kagura. Remember your promise to take care of it. Do not be foolish until I return."

A smile tugged at her lips, "So I can be a fool when you get back?"

"As long as you're a fool only for me." Sesshomaru quickly said, instantly worried by the look on her face.

Kagura's smirk only grew. They both knew he had plenty of reason to be afraid judging by their previous experiences. And her brief stint as a clown.

But that wasn't their biggest problem today.

Dropping his hands, Kagura forced herself to step back, memorizing the look of Sesshomaru in this moment. The fierce, determined glare in his gold eyes and in the slant of his mouth, the way his warlord armor made him seem bigger and badder. She etched his image in her mind, wanting to carry the tender way he touched her, the ruthlessness he showed towards all threats to her with her when he was gone. Feeling stupid because _this wasn't _the last time she would ever see him.

But she couldn't help desperately soaking him in, just in case.

"Remember this moment, Kagura," Sesshomaru said slowly, reading her face when he couldn't read her mind. "This is the last time you face me as another demon's mate. When I come back for you, I will claim you. You will be mine. In _all _ways."

She licked her suddenly dry lips, needing to stake her own claim when he was being sexy-possessive. "Just like the way you've always been mine."

He inclined his head, a tiny smile curving his lips. "Indeed."

And before Kagura could smirk and roll out a witty retort, or throw herself at him, or break into sobs, or change her mind and beg him to leave with her, or wax on about how much she loved him, even if he had been such an asshole in the beginning of their lives, or panic further or even _decide_ what she wanted to do, Sesshomaru was gone. The panic door locking quietly behind him, the room empty and silent.

Kagura thought about wrapping herself up in a blanket and huddling on the couch. She considered sinking to her knees and letting her tears spill out. She debated ripping the panic room apart, screaming out her anger and fear as book pages fluttered around her.

Instead, she calmly sat at the desk tucked in the corner of the panic room library, paper and pen already waiting for her to write down her reflections on Team InuKagSan's entrance and to come up with the perfect mashup of Inuyasha and Kagome's name.

Because no matter what was about to happen in that room, this _wasn't _the end. Not even close.

* * *

Don't forget to review to help encourage me into finishing chapters 40 and 41! I started 40, but it's super important that I keep my motivation up, or you guys won't be reading about Naraku's showdown for another five months.

And as always, I post lots of fun stuff on my blog and tumblr, including snippets, status updates, future plans, fanfiction discussions, and sort of-ish writing advice. Follow me/stalk me, pretty please!


End file.
